


UNA CAREZZA IN UN PUGNO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, PTSD, Smut, Tortura, agenti segreti e spie, angst ma lieto fine, da nemici ad amanti, tensione sessuale, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 210,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: L'agente Alec Lightwood riceve il suo primo incarico: eliminare un certo Magnus Bane, un'esecuzione per pietà. Ovviamente, non si aspetta un tipo così particolare e le circostanze del loro incontro sono un disastro. Magnus Bane ha commesso un furto molto pericoloso: ha rubato un oggetto prezioso e significativo al peggiore dei criminali in circolazione, Valentine Morgenstern. Cosa succederà?In un mondo di violenza e di leggi discutibili, i due riusciranno a mettere da parte le loro differenze e a collaborare?O magari a costruire qualcosa di inaspettato?Una lunga fanfiction - quasi un romanzo - di Heather @clockworkswan , che ringrazio per aver acconsentito alla traduzione!





	1. CAPITOLO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss With A Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744114) by [clockworkswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan). 



 

“Alec. Devo dirti una cosa. Adesso”.

Izzy lo trascina dietro l’angolo, in una piccola nicchia della parete. Fa una smorfia, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“La mamma sta per inviarti in missione. Come killer”.

Sorprendentemente, queste non sono le parole più insolite che lui abbia ascoltato. Diciamo che rientrano fra le prime dieci più insolite.

 

Sospira. “Be’, doveva succedere prima o poi”.

Certo, è strano che sia la sua sorella minore ad annunciargli il progetto dei suoi genitori di spingerlo a togliere una vita. Se tu sei una persona normale. Ma Alec non lo è, e neppure Isabelle; o la loro famiglia.

In effetti, questo è il tipo di argomento di cui loro discutono a cena.

Non che cenino assieme mai. Pensa Alec con scherno.

 

Ma le parole di Izzy – il suo avvertimento – non lo colpiscono più di tanto, tutto sommato lui è stato cresciuto e allenato per questo.

Se qualcuno dicesse ad uno dei Lightwood che ci sono tre bombe da disinnescare in tre minuti, la loro ovvia risposta sarebbe “Ce la posso fare in due”.

Davvero, dovrebbe sentirsi compiaciuto. O orgoglioso.

Questa è la sua prima opportunità di sentirsi all’altezza del nome che porta. Di provare al Clave che è affidabile, leale, e che non discute mai i compiti che gli vengono affidati.

 

Lavorare per il Clave ha forzato i suoi occhi ad aprirsi. Essendo allenato fin dalla nascita a combattere, ad assemblare armi, a seguire tracce, a localizzare e a sopravvivere alla tortura significa che frasi del genere fanno parte della vita.

 

Della sua vita.

 

Tuttavia, una fitta di ansia gli pervade lo stomaco.

E’ la sua prima missione come killer.

Vorrebbe essere così calmo da sorridere alla sorella – la cui espressione è un insieme di paura e di preoccupazione. Vorrebbe solo saper convincere Isabelle che un’uccisione non lo turberà più di tanto. E forse sarà così.

Ma una cosa è catturare i cattivi. E un’altra assassinarli.

E’ così, chiunque essi siano, qualunque orrendo crimine abbiano commesso, Alec sa che di questo si tratta: omicidio. Buon omicidio vecchio stile. Derubare qualcuno della sua vita come se si fosse dio.

 

C’è una pericolosa sensazione di potere nel maneggiare un’arma, nel metterti un giubbotto antiproiettile e nel prepararti. Ti fa sentire invincibile. Come se fossi al di sopra degli altri.

 

Alec geme.

 

Sua madre lo odierebbe se lo vedesse esitare. Considerare le loro attività qualcosa di più di quello che sono. L’impatto emotivo delle loro azioni può sempre venire dopo. Che poi significa mai. Il Clave è molto chiaro nelle sue regole. Se fai un passo fuori del seminato, vieni messo da parte. E senza la sua protezione, e con un mucchio di gente senza scrupoli che nutre risentimento nei tuoi confronti, quelli che si allontanano dal Clave sono normalmente fottuti.

 

Alec deglutisce.

Ce la può fare. Può ammazzare qualcuno. Certo, il primo sarà il più difficile.

Se può farlo, e provare ai suoi genitori e al Clave di essere un eccezionale e leale soldato e killer – forse poi la pressione si allenterà.

 

Eppure, l’eredità dei suoi genitori aleggia sopra di lui come il timer di una bomba che aspetta di esplodere. I leggendari Maryse e Robert Lightwood; la coppia col maggior numero di esecuzioni all’attivo. E il minor numero di fallimenti.

 

Non appena Alec svolta l’angolo – diretto verso l’ufficio dei suoi genitori – sente questo peso rallentare i suoi passi.

La mente gli sussurra un pensiero ancor più pericoloso.

E se scappasse? Se mollasse semplicemente tutto e fuggisse dal Clave, per vivere una vita libera, libera da uccisioni, dai pericoli e…

 

NO.

 

Stronca questo pensiero. Questa vita è l’unica che conosce. E la sua famiglia significa per lui più della sua libertà.

Alec pensa ad Izzy. La brillante, audace e mortale Isabelle; destinata ad essere la prima killer a completare le sue missioni in tacco 12. Lei è nata per questo. Non ha problemi a tacitare la parte emotiva del suo cervello. O meglio, è il contrario. Incanala la sua emotività nei suoi combattimenti, la sua passione è la sua risorsa migliore, nonostante la loro madre, Maryse, tenti continuamente di spegnerla. Ma dietro i calcoli e l’intelligenza di Izzy c’è un meraviglioso caotico turbine. Durante i combattimenti diventa un fulmine, chinandosi e balzando in avanti e abbattendo i suoi avversari senza pietà.

Alec, al contrario, reprime ogni cosa. Forza la sua logica ad oscurare ogni altra sensazione, ha un controllo ferreo. Che usa per bloccare all’esterno qualunque sprazzo di sole voglia disperatamente entrare.

Dopo tutto, non c’è posto per la luce, qui. Non in un mondo che ospita più sangue che sorrisi. Dove gli agenti vengono abituati a fronteggiare la tortura ancor prima di sapersi allacciare le scarpe.

 

Quando arriva di fronte alla nera porta fatidica, Alec esita.

L’attimo in cui metterà piede lì dentro genererà un cambiamento da cui sarà impossibile tornare indietro. Lui verrà inviato ad ammazzare qualcuno; a rubargli la vita per sempre, e dovrà convivere con questo pensiero.

Proverà senso di colpa? O peggio, piacere?

Alec non sa cosa appaia peggiore, così bussa un’unica volta alla porta e attende.

 

“Entri pure, agente”.

 

Alec prende un rapido respiro ed entra, tenendo un passo tranquillo mentre si avvicina alla scrivania. Pianta i piedi saldamente sul pavimento, e raddrizza le spalle, preparandosi. Solleva lo sguardo, ed è lieto di non averlo fatto in anticipo. Altrimenti avrebbe potuto voltarsi, fuggire dalla stanza e vomitare nel primo cestino che gli fosse capitato di trovare.

Alec non si trova di fronte solo sua madre – che è anche il suo capo.

Sta fissando gli occhi acuti non di uno solo, bensì di sei altri agenti del Clave. Alcuni dell’Istituto, altri che non riconosce.

 

Anzi, ne riconosce uno, nella persona della sua vecchia amica Lydia Branwell. Sono stati addestrati nella stessa classe, e sono cresciuti recitando il codice Morse assieme. Ma questo era tempo fa. Ora sono entrambi due agenti del Clave pienamente operativi.

 

Ad Alec salutarsi con un abbraccio non sembra appropriato, così semplicemente annuisce.

Gli altri cinque osservatori sono vestiti di scuro, hanno un’espressione severa, e stanno in piedi dietro alla scrivania di sua madre. Lei gli fa cenno di sedersi.

 

La mente di lui corre. Perché ci sono così tanti inviati del Clave qui, a supervisionare il suo incarico? Devono sorvegliarlo? Mettono già in dubbio la sua lealtà..?

 

“Grazie di essere venuto – dice Maryse bruscamente – Questi sono inviati dell’Istituto di Los Angeles. Questo è Alec Lightwood”. Finite le presentazioni, mette delle carte di fronte ad Alec. “Questo è l’incarico che ti è stato assegnato. Un’esecuzione”.

Benché sia stato preparato dalle parole di Izzy, Alec sente accelerare il battito del cuore. Tiene le labbra pressate con forza, pregando che non trèmino. Non può permettersi di esitare di fronte a così tanta gente.

 

Maryse continua. “Questo è arrivato all’attenzione del Clave recentemente, qualcuno ha deciso stupidamente di compiere un furto a danno di Valentine Morgenstern”.

Alec nota come gli agenti diventino tesi a sentire il nome. E Alec anche.

Ha udito tante di quelle storie circa la leggendaria famiglia del crimine, i Morgenstern. Guidata dal loro evasivo capo Valentine, e da quel suo figlio Jonathan, violento e assetato di sangue, i Morgenstern sono responsabili di numerosi decessi legati alla droga in tutta l’America. Negli anni più recenti, nuove droghe sono state introdotte sul mercato, e il Clave si è trovato in difficoltà nel seguire il cartello in continuo movimento. La famiglia ha portato questo business sotterraneo ad un nuovo e più mortale livello.

 

E adesso qualcuno li ha derubati. Di qualcosa.

 

Alec freme. “Chi è il mio bersaglio?”

 

Di sicuro non vorranno che vada a caccia di Valentine per eliminarlo? Un uomo che è come fumo; impossibile da scorgere, da udire e da afferrare. Gli chiederebbero di lanciarsi in una missione impossibile.

 

Maryse scuote la testa. Accenna alle carte sulla scrivania e aspetta che Alec giri la pagina.

 

Fermata con una graffetta c’è la foto sfuocata di un giovane uomo. Abbastanza vicino ad Alec per età, forse un pochino più vecchio, sulla trentina probabilmente, una striscia colorata fra i capelli, zigomi pronunciati e occhi scuri. L’hanno colto mentre sale in macchina, una borsa da fattorino stretta al petto.

 

Una spessa banda rossa riporta la scritta:

 

MAGNUS BANE: CODICE ROSSO

 

Codice rosso: eliminazione e recupero.

 

“Questo è il colpevole. Magnus Bane. Non risulta in alcun archivio, non nei nostri, comunque”. Maryse sbotta, e Alec si accorge di quanto scotti al Clave ammettere la sconfitta. Quest’uomo è sfuggito persino alla loro sorveglianza.

“Per chi lavora?”

“Per nessuno”

 

Alec sbatte le palpebre.

La voce di Maryse gronda disprezzo. “Da quello che il Clave è riuscito a scoprire, è un killer che non risponde a nessuno. Non lavora per alcun cartello. E’ stato assunto da diversi governi del mondo, per fermare serial killer e grosse rapine. E’…un libero professionista”. Le labbra di Maryse si contraggono a questa parola, e lui può solo immaginare quanto disgustoso sia per lei il pensiero di non avere collegamenti; nessuna forma di lealtà, nessuna famiglia.

 

Alec, d’altro canto, è orripilato da quanto tutto questo suoni costrittivo. Cosa si prova a poter scegliere le proprie missioni? Ad usare le proprie abilità come si desidera?

 

Sua madre sta ancora aspettando una risposta.

 

Alec annuisce brevemente. “Volete che elimini l’assassino? Questo…Bane?”

“Sì. Anche”. Lei preme un bottone e sullo schermo compare un’immagine. Un calice dall’aria curiosa, antica, adornato da numerose pietre preziose scintillanti, color porpora, che circondano l’orlo e la base della coppa.

 

Questa coppa la conosco…

 

Alec sente montare il terrore. Sa dove stanno andando a parare.

 

“Magnus Bane ha deciso di rubare a Valentine qualcosa di molto importante. Le gemme rosse che vedi qui sono state ricavate da un materiale molto raro e prezioso, chiamato painite. Che vale circa 2 milioni di dollari. A carato – sottolinea Maryse – Come puoi vedere, ci sono più di trentacinque pietre sulla coppa, quindi la perdita di Valentine si aggira sui settanta milioni, a cui naturalmente lui non ha intenzione di rinunciare. Inoltre, come sai, questa è la coppa che un tempo apparteneva al Clave. E’ un manufatto assai prezioso, e a noi piacerebbe riaverlo. Come sarebbe dovuto succedere da tempo”.

 

“Come ha fatto a rubarla?” sbotta Alec, incapace di nascondere la sua curiosità. Mentre nasconde la sua ammirazione. Benché Bane appaia come uno sciocco aspirante suicida, Alec non può fare a meno di sentirsi piacevolmente sorpreso da come una persona possa causare un simile casino.

“Non ti riguarda – dice Maryse freddamente – I Morgenstern gli hanno già messo gente alle calcagna. Lo prenderanno, lo nasconderanno da qualche parte e lo pesteranno a morte. E questo se è fortunato. Lo potrebbero far durare settimane, o mesi”.

 

Alec sente lo stomaco contrarsi. E capisce che questa missione di morte è qualcosa di più.

Non sta dando la caccia ad un serial killer o ad un terrorista pazzo.

 

Lo stanno mandando a somministrare un’eutanasia.

 

“E’ un assassinio per compassione, Alec” gli conferma Maryse. Lo guarda e tira le somme. “Trova Magnus Bane e uccidilo. Prima che Valentine metta le mani su di lui. E assicurati di riportare la coppa” aggiunge come per caso.

 

In quel momento, gli inviati del Clave si spostano. Con un movimento di poco conto, ma Alec lo coglie. Il modo in cui il loro sguardo e la loro attenzione si concentrano su di lui.

 

Questo non ci mette sulla linea diretta di fuoco?Vorrebbe chiedere lui. Portare via la coppa rubata ad uno dei più pericolosi capi criminali della nazione – no, del mondo! – sembra una faccenda pericolosa.

 

Okay, facciamo questa pazzia?

 

Ma Alec capisce che al Clave, o a sua madre, i suoi dubbi potrebbero non piacere. Quindi, da quel buono e leale figlio che è, semplicemente accetta. “Localizzare Magnus Bane. Ucciderlo. Recuperare la coppa – ripete con calma – Semplice”.

 

Uno degli agenti del Clave fa un passo avanti. “La avverto che in questa missione deve mantenere un profilo il più basso possibile. Prenda con sé un altro agente, ma non una squadra. Deve essere veloce e cauto, agente”.

 

“Capisco – si alza per congedarsi – Ho qualcuno che potrebbe essere perfetto”.

 

\--

 

“Tu non solo vuoi che lasci andare TE in questa missione, ma vuoi anche che io ti accompagni?” esclama Isabelle. Lo guarda ad occhi spalancati. “Non avevo capito che fosse il giorno di ‘prendi due Lightwood con una fava’”.

“Izzy, ti prego – ritenta lui – Sai che sei la sola di cui mi fidi per proteggermi le spalle. Per favore. Prometto che lo farò io, solo..dammi una mano in questa cosa.” Un’altra preoccupazione gli si presentò alla mente. La guardò serio e promise “Ti posizionerò lontano dall’azione..”

“Scusa un po’! Se partecipo, partecipo. Non aspetto sul tetto con un cecchino. Starò al tuo fianco in tutto e per tutto, o mi tiro fuori, fratello”.

 

“Cazzo, Izzy, ho bisogno che tu sia al sicuro mentre..”

“No? – termina lei – Tu vuoi che io stia seduta lì nelle retrovie e stia a guardare se ti succede qualcosa? Non esiste. Vuoi che sia la tua partner? Molto bene. Mi vuoi come testimone? _Adios, hermano_ ”.

“Va bene!” Alec si alza dal letto della sorella e si avvia alla porta. “Allora vado per conto mio”.

Si volta per andarsene, ma la sorella lo afferra per il braccio e lo fa girare su se stesso. Ha un’espressione incerta, adesso, e Alec sente una fitta di senso di colpa. Non intendeva ricattarla, ma come altro poteva convincerla che ha bisogno di lei al suo fianco? Ha bisogno che Izzy sia lì. Chi lo sa come si sentirà, dopo?

 

L’unica cosa che Alec sa veramente è che non potrebbe fare questa cosa senza Izzy. Non ha mai avuto più bisogno di così del sostegno della sorella.

Qualcosa lampeggia nello sguardo di Izzy, e la sua espressione si addolcisce. Lo attira di nuovo verso il letto e si siedono.

 

“Non mi piace.. – comincia lei calma – Ma so che non potevi rifiutare il tuo primo incarico. E quindi ci sarò. Per te”.

“Grazie” sussurra Alec, attirandola fra le sue braccia. La stringe, concedendosi questo piccolo momento di conforto. Il morbido solletico dei capelli di lei sotto il suo mento lo rilassa. E quando lei gli avvolge le braccia alla vita e sospira, Alec chiude gli occhi e sorride.

 

Se lei gli è accanto, non ha timori.

 

Una piccola parte di lui gli dà ancora qualche segnale. E se succede qualcosa a Izzy per causa sua? Alec scaccia il pensiero. Se necessario, per tenere Izzy al sicuro e viva, può uccidere mille assassini. Non esiterà a farle scudo contro una coltellata, un proiettile, o un pugno.

 

Sceglierebbe lei rispetto al mondo intero.

 

E quando Izzy si tira indietro e gli carezza la guancia con gentilezza, Alec comprende con chiarezza cristallina che sua sorella farebbe lo stesso per lui. Probabilmente si beccheranno una paternale, più tardi, ma Alec e Isabelle si sceglierebbero l’un l’altro al di là di ogni possibile missione. Sia che si tratti di proteggere qualche personaggio altolocato, o di prendere un signore del crimine, i fratelli Lightwood si sceglierebbero sempre l’un l’altro.

E’ il loro motto privato, nascosto nei loro cuori. Una canzone che solo loro possono sentire.

Stretti fra le regole del Clave e la dura guida dei loro genitori, Alec e Isabelle hanno trovato la propria libertà nell’amore dell’altro.

 

“Bane, sì.. l’obiettivo” si corregge lui rapidamente. Pensare alla vittima come a una persona è troppo pericoloso. “Il bersaglio è ancora a Brooklyn, per ora. Possiamo partire domani e trovarlo. Prima di fare qualunque altra cosa”.

Per un momento Isabelle sembra sul punto di protestare. Apre la bocca, ma poi la richiude velocemente. Guarda oltre e annuisce.

“Va bene. Io mi occupo dell’abbigliamento”. Il suo tono è venato di amarezza. “Ti lascio scegliere le tue armi”.

“Izzy, andiamo – protesta lui – Non è che abbia scelta. Lo sai. E poi, sto per favore un favore a quel tizio. Se è così stupido da rubare qualcosa ai Morgenstern, dovrebbe considerarsi fortunato che ci sia qualcuno che lo elimini prima di farsi strappare la carne dalle ossa in qualche cella sotterranea”.

 

Izzy fa una smorfia. “Che immaginazione”. Sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Qualcosa in lei si assesta, nonostante la frustrazione; recupera dal polso l’elastico per i capelli e se li lega sulla nuca in un nodo spettinato. “Va bene. Però non sono per niente contenta che la mamma ti abbia appioppato questa cosa”.

Alec è silenzioso. Sparlare di Maryse Lightwood è come sparlare dell’intera organizzazione. Benché Izzy non abbia remore a farlo, Alec si sente ancora obbligato ad obbedire dal senso di lealtà che gli è proprio.

E quando Izzy si allontana, il dubbio gli lascia un sapore amaro nel fondo della gola.

 

Sarà una missione semplice dice a se stesso.

 

Ma molto ricade sulle sue spalle. Non solo l’uccisione di Magnus, ma il recupero della coppa – che senza dubbio stanno cercando anche molti degli scagnozzi di Valentine e dei suoi killer. Se trovano Magnus per primi, o peggio ancora la coppa, l’intera missione sarà un fallimento. E il nome dei Lightwood verrà infangato.

 

Alec esala un sospiro tremante, e rivolge la sua mente ai preparativi.

 

Ha bisogno di una macchina.

 

E di una pistola.

Cioè, di alcune pistole.

Meglio esagerare che rimpiangere.

 

Cioè, meglio essere l’assassino che l’assassinato.

 

\--

 

Le luci fuori del Pandemonium sono troppo brillanti. L’insegna blu al neon che oscilla sta praticamente facendogli venire un’emicrania.

La testa gli duole già e non ha ancora toccato una goccia di alcool stasera. Non che abbia intenzione di farlo. Non stasera comunque. Questa non è una notte in cui lasciarsi andare, o in cui perdersi fra le braccia di un bell’estraneo e scordare tutte le preoccupazioni e i guai del mondo.

Così Magnus si concede una mezz’ora in tutto.

E poi sarà meglio che porti via il culo più che velocemente da qui e dall’intero Paese.

 

Non per la prima volta oggi vorrebbe battere la testa contro il muro e maledire la sorte che gli ha donato sia una mente brillante sia un cocciuto bisogno di vendicarsi. Con Magnus, essere vincente ed essere stupido sono sempre andati di pari passo, ma la merda in cui si è infilato adesso è qualcosa di spettacolare.

Quasi ha voglia di giungere le mani e gridare “Ehi! Indovinate chi ha appena derubato Valentine Morgenstern e si è condannato ad una vita brevissima?”.

Può solo immaginare gli sguardi confusi dei ballerini. Magnus dubita che qualcuno sappia chi sono i Morgenstern, ma se lui urlasse che al momento possiede un oggetto che vale più di tutte le loro case messe assieme, forse risveglierebbe un attimo il loro interesse.

 

Solo mezz’ora e poi via, ricorda a se stesso. Il buttafuori lo nota e gli fa segno di passare senza dargli una seconda occhiata. Non è che Magnus sia il padrone del locale. Lo è il suo amico morto. Lo era.

 

Fanculo il passato remoto, pensa; la rabbia e il dolore gli ribollono sottopelle.

E’ ancora suo.

 

Tecnicamente, adesso il locale appartiene davvero a Magnus. Ma sfortunatamente non ha troppo tempo per apprezzare la pazzesca bellezza del club. In seguito potrebbe rimpiangere di non averlo risistemato.

 

Ma è qui per dire addio.

 

Veramente una parte di Magnus non desiderava venire qui, ma sa che lo deve al suo amico, questo affrontare l’ondata di ricordi che lo scuote. Ricordi di tante notti si confondono in uno solo, ma mentre li rivive Magnus rammenta i balli che ha condiviso sulla pista, e i baci che ha dato e ricevuto nei separé.

 

Fa male, davvero tanto.

 

_Venti minuti._

 

Si muove come un fantasma nel locale affollato. I ballerini volteggiano e ridono e sorridono, ma Magnus non riesce a vedere l’unico sorriso di cui gli importerebbe. Quello per rivedere il quale, anche per una sola volta, ucciderebbe.

 

Ordinare un drink è una tentazione che non si può permettere, così si dirige verso il retro e scivola dentro un separé dove un uomo e una donna chiacchierano tranquilli. La coppia lo saluta cortesemente e lui ricambia il saluto, e poi loro rivolgono l’attenzione altrove.

 

Bene. Non ha intenzione di spiegare perché sembra che stia per piangere da un momento all’altro.

Perché veramente sta per farlo.

 

Si morde il labbro per impedirsi di singhiozzare. Sente la gola serrata, le mani si muovono senza posa e battono ritmicamente sul tavolino. Non può neppure chiudere gli occhi. Tutto ciò che vede è il viso dell’amico. I titoli dei giornali. Rivive continuamente quel mattino terribile.

 

_Quindici minuti._

 

Ricacciando indietro le lacrime, Magnus prende una decisione. Davvero stupida.

Finge. Si guarda attorno e finge che da un momento all’altro vedrà una testa di riccioli ed un sorriso malizioso. Che il suo amico arriverà col secondo giro di drink.

 

Prima che cada una lacrima, Magnus si è quasi convinto. E’ una bugia così veritiera. La notte è affollata, ci sono così tanti corpi pressati assieme che il suo amico potrebbe essere stato confuso per un attimo da un bel ragazzo o una ragazza.

 

E poi fa qualcosa di ancor più stupido. Si prende un drink. Certo, è solo un vino frizzante, ma se qualcuno fosse a caccia d un assassino tosto, troverebbe invece un uomo leggermente brillo che piange al bar.

 

Non siamo così leggendari adesso, vero? pensa Magnus. Trasale quando gli sembra di sentire la voce dell’amico pronunciare queste parole, prendendolo in giro e divertendosi con i loro antichi scherzi.

Il ritmo della musica lo confonde. Quasi più dell’alcool. Magnus stira il collo e raddrizza le spalle, sistemandosi sulla sedia e rilassandosi leggermente.

 

Alcuni, lì attorno o sulla pista, incontrano i suoi occhi. Una bella donna con morbidi riccioli dorati e la pelle scura. Un uomo snello con i capelli di un porpora brillante e dei leggings scozzesi che lo fanno quasi sorridere. Un paio di bellissimi occhi screziati lo osservano dal bar, e il modo in cui il proprietario poggia i gomiti sul bancone fissandolo intensamente fa scorrere un brivido di piacere nella schiena di Magnus. I neri capelli dello sconosciuto gli ricadono appena sugli occhi, e in quel momento lui li spalanca e distoglie lo sguardo.

 

Oh. Un sexy timidone. Un esemplare raro.

 

Magnus smette di guardare l’uomo del bar e sospira.

 

_Cinque minuti._

 

Forse dovrebbe ballare.

 

Un ultimo ballo, pensa improvvisamente, e poi si augura di non averlo pensato. Che sensazione tetra e angosciosa, non ballare più nel club che un tempo è stato la sua casa. Che è stato un luogo di amicizia e di amore, dove mai si è dovuto preoccupare di non essere bene accolto.

 

Guarda verso il bar, forse sperando di poter chiedere di ballare a quel bel ragazzo così alto, ma lui è sparito. Scomparso come fumo.

 

Magnus si acciglia. Cazzo.

 

“Balla con me!”

Consola la propria delusione quando la bionda ricciuta di prima palesa la sua presenza con un sorriso abbagliante. Ha un vestito rosso molto corto che sottolinea le sue curve in tutti i punti giusti, e quando si avvicina e gli prende la mano, Magnus ha una deliziosa visione delle sue tette.

Ma il suo tempo è quasi scaduto, e benché si senta tentato all’idea di ballare con la bionda – le mani già gli prudono dalla voglia di prenderla per i fianchi e muoversi con lei – Magnus si sforza di sembrare dispiaciuto.

“Devo andare!” dice, alzando la voce per farsi sentire al di sopra della musica. “Magari un’altra volta” mente.

 

Sa che non tornerà. Mai più. A meno che non voglia morire.

 

La bionda mette il broncio. “Per favore.. non farmi perdere la scommessa!”. Indica, chiaramente un po’ ubriaca, la ragazza coreana che ridacchia poco distante da loro. “E’ stata lei a sceglierti per me”.

Magnus non può fare a meno di sorridere. Non sarà mai capace di sbarrare il suo cuore alle piccole gioie dell’essere umano.

Accetta la sua mano.

“Un solo ballo, tesoro” l’avverte.

Lei sorride raggiante, e lui la ricambia.

 

_Tre minuti._

 

Si avvicinano alla pista da ballo mentre inizia un’altra canzone.

 

La bionda è un’ottima ballerina; una che sa ballare con qualcun altro senza essere un disastro totale. Lui gradisce. La stringe un po’, assicurandosi che lei sia d’accordo, prima di posare il mento dell’incavo del suo collo. Inondato da un profumo di shampoo e fragole e champagne, sorride. Come sarebbe facile innamorarsi di una come lei. Di qualcuno che sorride come se il biglietto vincente della lotteria fosse giusto dietro l’angolo. Una persona con la speranza nel cuore e una canzone sulle labbra. Magnus balla, muovendosi al ritmo della canzone, e per un momento si perde in se stesso. E’ questo ciò a cui sta per rinunciare. Questo è l’ultimo ballo che farà in questo club.

 

Apre gli occhi pigramente e coglie di nuovo lo sguardo di quel bellissimo uomo dagli occhi cangianti. Di nuovo al bar, si appoggia all’indietro sui gomiti. La testa è inclinata ad angolo acuto, e segue i movimenti di Magnus con occhio attento.

 

Magnus gli fa l’occhiolino.

 

E’ davvero un peccato. Il ragazzo chiaramente ha gusti ottimi e Magnus mollerebbe tutto volentieri – tutti i suoi piani accuratamente preparati – per sedurlo.

 

Sfortunatamente non è destino, perché Magnus è un killer che sta fuggendo da un considerevolmente numeroso gruppo di persone assai potenti. E lo sconosciuto è probabilmente un ragazzo normale con un lavoro senza prospettive e dei genitori da andare a trovare la domenica.

 

_Meno un minuto._

 

I suoi movimenti rallentano.

 

Riluttante si allontana e sorride alla donna. Vorrebbe poterla ringraziare come si deve. Per essere stata una meravigliosa ultima partner. Invece le dà un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

“Gòditi la serata, mia cara” le dice all’orecchio, prima di staccarsi da lei.

 

Lei mette il broncio, ma lo lascia andare. “Ciao ciao bellissimo!” dice la bionda dalle morbide forme, e lui le regala un ultimo sorriso prima di allontanarsi dalla pista.

 

Si volta per dirigersi verso le scale; al suo appartamento recentemente abbandonato.

Ci sono alcune cose che deve recuperare prima di andarsene.

 

\--

 

L’aria fresca colpisce Alec appena esce dal locale.

Inala una boccata d’aria pulita e rapidamente svolta l’angolo, rallentando per infilarsi in un vicolo poco lontano dall’uscita del club. Qui può fermarsi, godendo di una visione perfetta di chi transita.

Quando lui è uscito, Magnus stava ancora ballando, ma Alec ha notato che i suoi movimenti diventavano sempre più incerti ed è certo che stesse per andarsene.

Impreca per aver atteso così a lungo, ma rammenta a se stesso che ha dovuto essere sicuro che Magnus non fosse armato.

 

Dentro al locale, però, ha sentito anche il bisogno di far scorrere il proprio sguardo su e giù lungo il corpo di Magnus. Almeno tre volte.

 

I movimenti di quell’uomo sono un’arma essi stessi; fianchi flessuosi e passo elegante. Le mani, un’altra cosa. Alec aveva osservato, sentendo un calore divorante crescergli dentro, come le punte delle sue dita disegnavano una tempesta in movimento. Sfioravano i fianchi della sua partner, fino alle sue braccia, e poi accarezzavano l’aria attorno. Ipnotizzanti. E quasi Alec aveva dimenticato il motivo per cui si trovava lì.

 

Uccidere quell’uomo.

 

Dà una rapida occhiata alla strada. Alla ringhiera di un appartamento del primo piano è appostata Izzy, nascosta nell’ombra come lui. Si sta aggrappando con forza al corrimano, e quando lui la guarda lei sorride brevemente. E’ un piccolo tentativo di sorriso, ma Alec lo apprezza comunque.

 

C’’è solo un minimo particolare diverso, rispetto al piano originale.

 

All’interno, Alec ha notato che Magnus non ha con sé alcun bagaglio. O comunque qualcosa che sembri grande abbastanza per ospitare un oggetto di valore.

 

E poi capisce.

 

Magnus non ha la coppa. Almeno, non adesso.

 

E se lo ammazzano appena mette piede fuori del club – come stabilito nel piano originale – non avranno alcun indizio su dove cominciare a cercare.

 

Per quanto Alec odi farlo, devono cambiare i loro piani. Appena un po’.

 

Hanno bisogno di obbligare Magnus a rivelare dove si trova la coppa.

 

Alec sta ancora elaborando i dettagli della cosa – potrebbe torturare un uomo e rimanere sano di mente? – quando Magnus compare fuori dal club.

La mente di Alec reagisce con rapidità; valutando e analizzando. Il suo bersaglio è uscito insieme ad un piccolo gruppo di persone, che stanno ridendo e chiacchierando. Magnus è più o meno al centro, nascosto in una sorta di cerchio di sicurezza.

Sarebbe ammirevole, se non fosse così irritante per Alec; che a questo punto deve bloccare Magnus in macchina per eliminarlo.

 

Veramente, quest’uomo è impossibile. Perché non può rendere le cose un po’ più semplici per Alec?

 

Osserva come Magnus indugia con il gruppo, che chiacchiera animatamente ma non con lui.

Si tiene ritto, come se facesse parte di questo gruppo di sconosciuti. Il suo mascheramento è così disinvolto, così sicuro. Sorride quando gli altri sorridono, e ride quando ridono; si mescola perfettamente con loro. Persino con il trucco glitterato e i pantaloni di pelle aderenti, Magnus passa per uno qualunque, e Alec continua ad aspettare l’occasione propizia.

Poi si irrigidisce quando nota qualcosa che prima sicuramente non c’era.

 

La giacca blu di Magnus è appena un po’ più gonfia, gli tira leggermente sul petto. Con la punta delle dita tocca ripetutamente il fianco, le mani pronte a muoversi.

 

_Cazzo. E’ armato_.

 

 

Alec segnala ad Izzy che il loro bersaglio ha almeno due pistole e probabilmente anche un piccolo pugnale. La sua gamba destra infatti appare rigida, come se non riuscisse ad appoggiarsi a qualcosa di metallo attaccato alla coscia. Alec ritiene che sia un coltello da stivale. Qualcosa di più grosso verrebbe rivelato dai pantaloni aderentissimi che Magnus indossa.

 

Aderentissimi?

 

Alec si incazza con se stesso. Deve veramente rimettere il culo in posizione. E – deve smettere di pensare al culo di Magnus.

 

Il gruppo è ancora lì fuori dal club, e Magnus comincia a preoccuparsi.

 

_Andate a casa_ – li prega fra sé – _Continuate da un’altra parte la vostra serata alcolica_.

 

E poi, per caso, Alec sposta lo sguardo e nota un altro cecchino appostato sul tetto dalla parte opposta del locale. E non è certo Izzy. Il tizio sta prendendo la mira.

 

Alec non ci pensa due volta a fiondarsi fuori del vicolo urlando “SCAPPATE!”

 

Nonostante l’ebbrezza, la piccola folla si sparge con sorprendente velocità. Ma Alec può essere loro grato solo per un attimo. Si abbassa, placcando Magnus a terra giusto contemporaneamente al primo sparo che colpisce la parete dietro di loro.

 

Ovviamente deve proteggere Magnus. E’ la scelta più ovvia. Altrimenti come potrebbe ammazzarlo lui, dopo?

 

_Ma certo, lui non ha salvato l’uomo che era stato inviato ad uccidere. Figuriamoci._

 

Dice rapidamente a se stesso che ha voluto proteggere il gruppo di innocenti. L’ultima cosa che chiunque voglia sulle proprie mani è sangue di civili, e Alec è certo che il Clave si tirerebbe fuori. Così, ha disperso il gruppo e placcato Magnus Bane.

 

Ignorando il fatto che è sdraiato completamente su Magnus, Alec guarda in alto e vede che il cecchino sta ricaricando. Poi controlla la parete dove è arrivato il colpo, e vede un piccolo dardo sedativo che sta cadendo a terra.

 

_Uomini di Valentine._

 

Stanno cercando di catturare Magnus per fargli dio sa cosa, a quel povero idiota.

 

Alec non si concede il tempo di arrossire per il fatto che i loro corpi sono così a contatto – e per come OGNI parte di Magnus è saldamente premuta contro di lui – e siede rapidamente, sollevando Magnus sui gomiti. E’ ancora addosso a lui, facendogli scudo dal cecchino.

 

Appena Magnus lo guarda, ad occhi spalancati, sente un calore invadergli il corpo. E’ tutto troppo intenso. Ha bisogno di spezzare l’incanto.

 

Così dice “Hai qualcuno che ti dà la caccia”.

 

Magnus sorride. “Che sfiga, bel ragazzo” replica in tono divertito e sì, anche un po’ provocante.

Alec è blandamente colpito dal fatto che neppure l’essere preso di mira lo abbia fatto stare zitto.

Magnus gli si accosta, e il suo sguardo saetta fino a dove Alec gli sta ancora a cavalcioni.

“E’ una pistola quella che hai, o sei solo contento di vedermi – ah, cazzo, sì, è proprio una pistola”. Magnus si solleva sui gomiti, poi si siede inclinando la testa come un gatto. “In effetti è anche più sexy”.

 

Alec batte le palpebre, usando la momentanea copertura dell’auto per radunare i pensieri. Potrebbe sparargli proprio qui. O dargli una botta in testa e caricarlo in macchina, come previsto. Ma il cecchino probabilmente non li mollerà, ed è anche sicuro che presto ne arriveranno altri. Spera che Izzy si sia già mossa nel frattempo. Anzi, è facile che si sia già presa cura del cecchino sul tetto. Ciò spiegherebbe perché Alec non sia stato colpito durante il breve scambio di battute con lo stupido assassino sdraiato sotto di lui.

 

“Vieni con me” ordina, ruotando di lato e tenendosi abbassato mentre lascia la presa su Magnus. E’ teso mentre aspetta il momento in cui Magnus tirerà fuori il coltello e gli taglierà la gola. O proverà a farlo. Alec è sicuro di poter vendere cara la pelle.

 

“Vieni con me se vuoi vivere” dice Magnus con voce stranamente robotica.

 

Alec lo guarda con aria assente.

 

“Veramente? – Magnus appare scioccato – Dovresti conoscerlo questo film. Schwarzenegger? Le macchine? Un classico anni 80?”. Si prende anche il tempo per scuotere la testa con disappunto. “Il mondo è un posto non sicuro…”

 

“La pianti?” lo interrompe Alec. Rotea gli occhi e toglie la sicura alla pistola. “Se hai finito possiamo andare”.

 

L’espressione di Magnus si indurisce. Negli occhi gli appare uno sguardo pericoloso, il calore trasformato in fuoco ruggente. Lentamente estrae una piccola arma.

 

Alec spalanca la bocca stupito.

 

“Ti piace? Fatta su ordinazione”

 

“E’ molto…”

 

“Affascinante? Interessante? Un oggetto di pura bellezza come me?”

 

“Ma è…rosa” farfuglia Alec.

 

Stavolta è Magnus a roteare gli occhi. Sospira. “Sì, ho una pistola rosa. Fanculo se non ti pare che questa sia la cosa più sexy di sempre. Ne ho una per ogni colore, ma il rosa mi affascina sempre”.

 

Alec non sa come replicare. Afferra il braccio di Magnus, indicando.

 

“Dirigiamoci a quel vicolo – accenna a dove stava nascosto prima – Ti spiegherò più tardi chi sono, ma prima togliamoci di qui”.

 

Magnus esita. Le sue dita si contraggono attorno alla pistola e Alec sente un fiotto di paura. E se fosse obbligato ad ucciderlo comunque? E’ seccato dal fatto che desidera assolutamente non farlo. Ma lo farà. Se dovrà agire, Alec sa, con triste frustrazione, che Magnus non ha nessuna possibilità contro di lui.

 

Ma poi Magnus annuisce. “Andiamo”.

 

Il sollievo si mescola con la paura e Alec incanala le sue ansie nel muoversi, controllando rapidamente in alto l’eventuale presenza di altri cecchini. Dà un’occhiata dall’altra parte della strada e subito individua due uomini che attendono dietro la copertura di un grosso pickup rosso.

 

“Okay, ne abbiamo due dietro – dice velocemente – Tu dirigiti verso il vicolo e io ti copro. Al tre?”

Si augura con tutto il cuore di avere il tempo di controllare dov’è finita Izzy, ma sa che lei è in grado di badare a se stessa e si è già probabilmente sbarazzata di metà dei suoi avversari. Alec invia una piccola preghiera per la sua salvezza, poi si rivolge a Magnus. “Pronto?”.

 

Magnus serra la mascella con determinazione. Annuisce, chinandosi e preparandosi a correre. Agli angoli degli occhi gli compaiono piccole rughe, e il glitter che porta brilla sotto le luci al neon dell’insegna del club. Alec lo fissa per un attimo di troppo, rapito dai colori di quell’uomo, e si deve forzare a concentrarsi.

 

“Vai!” grida Alec, alzandosi velocissimo e sparando ad entrambi gli uomini all’altro lato della strada. Usa l’auto come scudo, proteggendo la metà inferiore del corpo, e spara due colpi con attenzione. La sua mira è infallibile, e abbatte entrambi gli avversari, che cadono al suolo. Ed è tutto ciò che ha il tempo di vedere.

 

 

Alec si volta e raggiunge di corsa il vicolo, dove già si trova Magnus, la schiena premuta contro il muro, respirando affannosamente.

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce quando lo vede e Alec cerca di ignorare perché questo gli importi così tanto; perché gli importi che il suo obiettivo sia contento di vederlo vivo. Mette un braccio di traverso sul petto di Magnus, inchiodandolo al muro.

 

“Andiamo fino in fondo al vicolo e poi giriamo a destra. C’è un centro commerciale. Speriamo di essere fortunati e che essendo sera ci sia gente con cui poterci confondere. Va bene?”

 

Alec impreca fra sé. Ma perché sta chiedendo il permesso a Magnus?

 

Si prende un attimo per maledire l’intera faccenda. Perché diamine Magnus non poteva rendere più semplice completare la missione? Perché non poteva avere con sé la coppa come un bravo, ingenuo piccolo ladro?

Ma Magnus non è solo un ladro, Alec ricorda a se stesso. E’ un assassino, e anche bravo, per aver rubato qualcosa a Valentine ed essere ancora vivo.

 

Pensa a questo mentre percorrono la stradina, collaborando e scambiandosi la posizione per sorvegliare le due estremità. C’è un ritmo naturale nel muoversi assieme, e Alec si scopre quasi a sentire con piacere la schiena di Magnus premuta contro la propria. E’ come una danza, che lui comprende alla perfezione. Logica. Non come il ballo ipnotico e passionale del club.

 

Subito prima di sbucare nell’ampio slargo dove ci sono i negozi e i banchi del mercato, Alec osa chiedere “Dov’è la coppa?”.

Magnus gli lancia un’occhiata sorpresa. “Pensavi che la portassi in un nightclub?”. E poi socchiude gli occhi. “Ma tu chi sei…”

 

“Più tardi” lo prega Alec. Controlla di nuovo che non ci sia gente in agguato e si volta verso Magnus, sperando di fargli capire l’urgenza.

“Ascolta, ho bisogno che tu sia molto chiaro con me..”

Magnus lo interrompe con una risata. Una risata genuina, deliziata, che riempie la tranquillità della notte. E riempie Alec di luce. Alec osserva attònito come Magnus, a cui hanno appena sparato, getti la testa all’indietro e rida. Appoggia il capo contro il muro del vicolo.

 

“Non potrò mai essere più chiaro di così con te, Alexander” ironizza Magnus.

 

Una fitta di ansia colpisce Alec. Esitando fa un passo indietro, e sfiora il grilletto della pistola.

“Come sai il mio nome?”

Non ricorda di averlo detto, il suo nome. Anzi, ne è sicuro. E allora come diavolo fa Magnus a sapere chi è? Forse si è tradito in qualche modo..

 

Magnus infila la mano nella tasca della giacca e tira fuori una penna a sfera. La penna di Alec.

 

“Ti ho sfilato questa quando mi sei così graziosamente caduto addosso”. Magnus fa un elegante passo in avanti e infila la penna nel taschino della giacca di Alec, sfiorando con le dita la sua camicia. Alec si tende al tocco, reagendo all’improvvisa sensazione di qualcosa così vicino al suo cuore.

Magnus si fa indietro e ammicca. “Di solito mi piace sapere il nome di chi mi sta sopra”.

 

_Gesù Cristo_.

 

Va bene. Ora basta. Hanno sfidato abbastanza la fortuna, ora però la cosa sta diventando ridicola. Alec davvero non ha tempo per cazzeggiare scambiandosi i nomi e flirtando.

Odia – veramente, veramente odia, porca puttana – che il suo cervello sia pronto ad immagazzinare questa nuova informazione per dopo. L’ironia di Magnus diventa una risposta inutile ad una domanda che lui non ha neppure fatto. Perché diamine dovrebbe importargli della sessualità di Magnus? Sarà comunque morto nel giro di un’ora.

 

_E allora perché lo stai proteggendo?_

 

_La coppa_ , ricorda a se stesso. Devono trovare la coppa prima di sistemare Magnus. La sua prima esecuzione.

 

“Non sono stupido, sai? Tu dai la caccia alla coppa”.

 

Alec si tende. Senza esitare alza il braccio ed estrae la pistola, puntandola alla fronte di Magnus. Improvvisamente sente qualcosa premere contro al sua gola, e guardando in basso vede una lama appoggiata alla pelle delicata. Il braccio di Magnus è contratto, la sua espressione risoluta, mentre sostiene lo sguardo di Alec.

 

Rimangono lì fermi per qualche momento; entrambi pronti ad uccidere o ad essere uccisi.

 

Alec, con una pistola premuta contro la fronte di Magnus, e Magnus pronto a muovere il polso nel taglio fatale attraverso la gola di Alec.

 

Nessuno dei due si muove.

 

“Fammi uscire vivo da qui e ti porterò alla coppa”.

 

Alec sente il peso della pistola nella mano. Il freddo metallo del pugnale è come un invito verso la sua gola. Magnus è pronto ad affrontare una lotta; una lotta alla quale Alec potrebbe non sopravvivere.

 

Ma adesso c’è un’altra opzione, e Alec la prende attentamente in considerazione. Se ora mantiene vivo Magnus, può sempre ammazzarlo dopo. Una volta che abbiano recuperato la coppa. Può sempre elaborare qualche fandonia sul proteggere Magnus e poi eliminarlo al momento giusto.

 

Guarda Magnus – lo guarda veramente – e vede la paura nei suoi occhi. Piccola…ma Alec la nota. E’ come guardare in uno specchio. Magnus potrebbe lasciare il mondo dei vivi nel giro di poco, e questo lo spaventa; quindi Alec decide che la cosa logica da fare sia permettergli di vivere un’altra ora. O magari un giorno.

 

_Fino a quando non avremo la coppa._

 

“Sei capace di fregare una macchina?” chiede Alec.

Il labbro di Magnus freme. “Ci puoi scommettere il tuo bel culo”.

 

E poi abbassa il braccio e con esso il coltello. Rimane fermo, tuttavia, guardando Alec quasi casualmente, come se non avesse una pistola puntata alla tempia. Il fatto che Magnus si fidi di lui così facilmente stupisce Alec. Ma poi, ripensandoci, Magnus ha davvero fiducia in lui? Ha chiaramente un’intelligenza rapida, e Alec in effetti non sa se tutto questo sia una buona idea oppure no. Ma ha davvero bisogno della coppa, e Magnus adesso gli sta offrendo una via rapida per ottenerla.

 

Così, benché si stia già pentendo della cosa, Alec abbassa riluttante l’arma; ed è quasi certo che tutto si risolverà velocemente in un disastro.

Tuttavia, guarda Magnus e capisce con insolita chiarezza che lui sopravviverà a questa giornata. E che lui sta per aiutarlo in questo.

 

“Sèguimi, allora”.

 

 

 

 

Alec e Magnus scivolano fuori dal vicolo verso lo spazio aperto. C’è molta gente, qualcuno che si trattiene fuori dei locali o dei bar, altri se ne stanno in giro semplicemente per fare una passeggiata perché, accidenti, siamo a Brooklyn, e qui funziona così. Loro camminano velocemente, facendosi strada fra la gente e guardandosi attorno per controllare che non ci sia nessuno di sospetto.

Mentre si avviano per la strada principale, Alec tocca Magnus col braccio e gli indica l’incrocio davanti a loro, dove la strada si divide in una serie di vie secondarie. L’attenzione di Alec viene richiamata da una piccola strada fiancheggiata da case graziose, quando vede la quantità di auto eleganti che aspettano solo di essere messe in moto.

 

E poi cominciano gli spari.

 

“Cazzo!” sibila, tirando Magnus dietro ad un lampione per coprirlo, prima di mirare ai loro assalitori. Alec conta rapidamente: uno, due, tre, quattro..

Poi si ferma, ricaricando un ultimo proiettile.

 

Proprio mentre sta per tirare fuori la testa, rischiando di prendersi qualche colpo, vede Magnus un passo avanti a sé. Guarda con orrore mentre balza fuori e spara a quegli uomini, chinandosi e spostandosi da una panchina all’altra e dietro gli arbusti, e scostando le persone. E’ una nube di movimento e di spari, e Alec ricorda che costui è un assassino, non solo un ladro. Non solo un bersaglio. Questo è ciò che è, qualcuno che può attaccare con precisione letale.

 

A differenza di Alec, Magnus non sembra preoccuparsi di agire in modo sconsiderato. Spara con un ghigno sulle labbra, come se stesse sparando in un gioco e non per salvarsi la vita.

 

Alec impreca a voce alta e colpisce altri due uomini che stanno mirando verso Magnus, nascosti dietro una panca dal lato opposto della piazza. Li vede cadere.

 

Un improvviso stridere di pneumatici sull’asfalto interrompe la loro concentrazione. Alec si gira di scatto e vede un’auto nera avanzare poco distante. I finestrini oscurati impediscono di vedere chi è il conducente, così lui sta per sparare alle gomme quando la portiera si spalanca.

 

E ne esce l’angelo della vendetta.

 

O più esattamente la sua sorellina.

 

Lui la guarda e trasale. Il fumo che si alza dalla macchina le si avvolge attorno come se avesse forzato i cancelli del cielo e dell’inferno. Avanza verso il luogo dello scontro, ignorando lo sguardo di scusa che lui le rivolge.

In mano Izzy tiene due ordigni di grosse dimensioni, ed è volendo dare deliberatamente spettacolo che toglie le sicure coi denti, prima di lanciarle in direzione degli uomini di Valentine.

Fortunatamente Magnus è abbastanza sveglio da togliersi di mezzo. Si unisce ad Alec al riparo del lampione e, piuttosto colpito, guarda con un sorriso Izzy che lancia le bombe, mirando attentamente al centro del gruppo per evitare gli innocenti, che sono raggruppati all’angolo delle vetrine dei negozi, oppure stanno correndo via.

 

Le bombe esplodono in un getto di fumo innocuo ma densissimo, e Alec è contento che Izzy non abbia sentito il bisogno di far saltare in aria mezza piazza. Usando il fumo come copertura, Alec e Magnus si dirigono alla macchina, Izzy alle calcagna. Il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi sull’asfalto è mortalmente determinato.

 

Alec si lancia sul sedile del passeggero, controllando velocemente che Magnus sia salito dietro senza problemi. Quando lo vede sorridergli soddisfatto, i capelli esattamente modellati come prima, Alec deglutisce e guarda altrove.

 

Perché Magnus è un killer compiaciuto in maniera così irritante?

 

Qualunque cosa Alec si aspettasse, Magnus decisamente è diverso. E’ pieno di colori, esaltato e fiero. Spericolato, e tuttavia sicuro nel muoversi e nell’attaccare. Lo aveva visto farsi strada nella piazza, senza paura nell’affrontare ciò che gli si parava davanti.

 

Qualunque sia la vendetta che Magnus vuole compiere verso Valentine e i suoi, dev’essere una spinta forte. Alec si ritrova a desiderare di sapere, ma tace. Controlla lo specchietto retrovisore mentre Izzy guida velocissima, le nocche strette e tese sul volante.

 

Dopo qualche minuto, quando si sono portati a distanza di sicurezza, Alec si rivolge a lei. “Izzy, fammi spiegare..”

 

“Che cazzo, Alec? Si può sapere?”

 

“Senti, dovevamo cambiare i piani”.

 

“Noi dovevamo? Sei stato tu!” ruggisce lei. Prende una curva dura, e Alec geme a percepire la sua rabbia. Lei si precipita lungo le strade quasi vuote con determinazione. “Appena troviamo un posto sicuro ti faccio nuovo!”.

 

Magnus sceglie quel momento per slacciare la cintura di sicurezza e avvicinarsi fra loro, le sue labbra a pochi centimetri dal viso di Alec.

 

“Ciao tesori. Penso che dovrei presentarmi. Sono Magnus, Magnus Bane. Vi ringrazio molto per questo epico salvataggio”.

Izzy sbuffa. “Veramente non stavo salvando te, ma va bene. Prego, immagino di dover dire”.

“Sincera e bellissima. Avete per caso qualche altro fratello o sorella sexy?”

“Siamo solo noi” risponde Alec veloce.

 

Izzy spalanca gli occhi, poi li socchiude rabbiosa.

 

_Cazzo. Ma perché glielo ha detto?_

 

Anche..

 

“Come sapevi che siamo fratelli?”

 

Magnus fa spallucce con aria soddisfatta. “Sono bravo a indovinare”. E’ ancora in mezzo a loro, e si tiene con la mani aggrappate ai poggiatesta. “Avete il modo di litigare dei fratelli”.

Seccato, Alec lo spinge via rudemente con una manata sul petto.

 

“Maleducato” borbotta lui.

 

Alec nasconde un sorrisino.

 

E poi la dura realtà gli si ripropone alla mente: uno scontro, niente eliminazione, niente coppa.

 

E il suo sorriso svanisce rapidamente.

 

Occhieggiando la sorella, Alec si chiede se ci sarà modo di spiegare il suo piano alla sorella, senza rivelare nulla a Magnus.

 

Probabilmente no.

 

Così rimane semplicemente zitto, e cerca di cogliere lo sguardo di Izzy per pregarla di perdonarlo.

 

“Dove siamo diretti?” chiede Magnus. Ha deciso di sdraiarsi occupando tutto il sedile, allungando le gambe e chiudendo gli occhi.

 

Ale ruggisce. “Da qualche parte”.

 

Magnus ride con un’espressione compiaciuta in viso. “Bene. Conosco il genere silenzioso e minaccioso”. Si stira come un gatto, incrociando le gambe e comportandosi come se fosse in un hotel a cinque stelle. “Sono nelle tue mani, Alexander – sussurra – Portami da qualche parte dove possiamo conoscerci meglio…”

 

Alec dà una gomitata al volante.

 

La macchina sbanda, Izzy impreca e Magnus cade dal sedile con un gridolino, ma Alec si sente contento per la prima volta quella notte.

 


	2. CAPITOLO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litigi continui...e qualche soddisfazione.  
> E il povero Simon in mezzo alla tempesta!
> 
> I Malec si sono appena incontrati e Magnus è già lì che si spoglia :)

 

Dopo il trattamento piuttosto rude ricevuto da Alec, Magnus tace – può già sentire almeno due lividi che gli si stanno formando sul didietro.

 

Tace. Più o meno, dato il tipo che è.

 

Guarda fuori dal finestrino, cogliendo la visione di lunghi viali e grandi case. Appena si lasciano Brooklyn alle spalle, e poi New York, Magnus sente una fitta di panico. E’ in auto con due persone chiaramente allenate all’uso delle armi e che sanno cose di cui lui non è al corrente.

 

 _Fratelli_ , ricorda a se stesso.

 

Per la testa gli passa l’idea che siano semplicemente due fuori di testa carichi di adrenalina, ma nell’attimo in cui Isabelle è balzata fuori dalla macchina ha capito che tipo di persone sono. Sono due che sanno combattere, e uccidere, proprio come lui.

 

_Ma dove lo stanno portando? E perché danno la caccia alla coppa?_

 

E’ certo che non siano gente di Valentine. Non hanno tatuaggi – le ‘rune’, come li chiamano orgogliosamente i Morgenstern – sul collo, strani segni che testimoniano la loro lealtà. Magnus li ha cercati prima, quando si è sdraiato, e stava esaminando le loro spalle, quando Alec lo ha spinto così rudemente all’indietro.

 

Da quel ragazzo vengono segnali contrastanti, pensa Magnus, studiando Alec in silenzio. Prima praticamente mi scopa con lo sguardo quando sto ballando, poi mi placca fuori del club. E ora mi sta proteggendo, solo per mettere le mani sulla coppa.

 

Una strana creatura.

 

Sexy, ma strana.

 

Con la sua mascella forte, gli occhi cangianti e la figura snella, Magnus avrebbe pensato che Alec fosse un modello, o un ballerino. Certo non un killer o una guardia del corpo o qualunque cosa fosse in realtà.

 

Durante la corsa in macchina aveva tenuto per sé le sue osservazioni, scherzando e ridendo, non volendo che Alec o la sorella – che aveva subito imparato chiamarsi Isabelle – notassero che li stava studiando. Magnus si rannicchia contro il finestrino e fa finta di dormire, sapendo che si tratta di una mossa ingenua, ma che gli è utile in due modi. Uno, gli darà il tempo di pensare e preparare un piano. Due, Alexander e Isabelle potrebbe rivelare qualcosa di utile, se pensassero che lui non sta ascoltando.

 

Da quanto ha già dedotto, Magnus è certo che loro sappiano chi è lui. Entrambi i fratelli sono stati anche troppo attenti a non dire il suo nome, il che significa che già lo conoscono, o non gliene sarebbe importato. Considerando che Alec ha già indagato sulla coppa, Magnus è certo che quella sia la loro priorità.

 

 _Grandioso_ , pensa Magnus. Sanno chi è. E dunque? Forse che non c’è agente o killer o dannato fanatico che non lo sappia?

 

Se Alec e Isabelle sono killer, hanno fatto un lavoro davvero schifoso salvandogli la vita.

 

Ma Alec ha chiarito subito le sue intenzioni: protezione fino a quando non avrà la coppa. Ciò che avverrà dopo è altrettanto chiaro: uccidere od essere ucciso.

 

Ma per Magnus è ovvio che c’è qualcosa che non va. Il modo in cui Isabelle non è pratica di quella macchina. Il modo in cui Alec continua a tormentare l’orlo della giacca sospirando.

Qualunque fosse il loro piano, adesso è cambiato.

 

Essendo uno che non dice mai di no ad un’avventura, Magnus rimane zitto e pensa. A quest’ora dovrebbe già essere sull’aereo per Londra. Sapeva che andare al club sarebbe stato una sciocchezza sentimentale che gli sarebbe costata del tempo prezioso. E gli è quasi costata la vita.

 

Ha ancora la sua pistola, e forse quattro proiettili, calcola, e il coltello ancora attaccato alla coscia. Ha dovuto abbandonare l’altro pugnale mentre lottava, lo ha lanciato contro uno degli aggressori, quello più a portata di mano. Gli si è piantato nel collo e Magnus ha pensato che non fosse gentile avvicinarsi e recuperarlo dalla gola del morto.

Ma ha controllato lo stivale prima e lì non ci sono altre armi. Il che significa che Alec e Isabelle stanno improvvisando cosa fare – più o meno come lui – opure si è imbattuto nella coppia di fratelli più idioti dell’universo.

 

Onestamente spera che sia vera la prima.

 

 _Per chi lavorano?_ si chiede. Perché con la logica delle loro tattiche e con il loro comportamento, devono essere stati addestrati da persone eccezionali. Le opzioni sono illimitate, sia fra quelli che potrebbero voler proteggere Magnus, sia fra quelli che potrebbero volerlo uccidere.

 

L’FBI, la CIA, killer dei Morgenstern…o anche due fratelli annoiati che vogliono giocare a fare gli eroi o i killer.

 

Oppure potrebbero venire da una delle famiglie snob del Clave. Una di quelle famiglie i cui componenti credono di essere migliori dei criminali come lui, e tuttavia torturano e uccidono in nome della giustizia.

 

Però non sembrano snob, nonostante la loro frustrazione.

 

E’ anche chiaro che si amano molto l’un l’altro. La rabbia di Isabelle deriva dalla paura, e Magnus ascolta mentre lei rimprovera il fratello con un tono affettuoso, più che seccato. Le parole con cui Alec cerca di calmarla sono mormorii che falliscono lo scopo, ma Magnus è certo che lui stia cercando di riguadagnarsi l’approvazione della sorella.

Quasi sorride nel percepire il loro affetto. Ha sempre desiderato un fratello o una sorella, ed eccolo qua, seduto dietro a due che potrebbero tentare di ammazzarlo, più tardi.

 

Isabelle sta ancora guidando a velocità sostenuta, ma le strade sono libere e il traffico minimo. Contro la sua volontà Magnus sente le palpebre appesantirsi.

 

E nonostante la minaccia ignota rappresentata da Alec e Isabelle, Magnus si addormenta.

 

\--

 

“Non sta dormendo, Izzy” sussurra Alec.

Ma in effetti non ne è più così sicuro ora. Magnus non si è mosso nell’ultima mezz’ora e il respiro regolare che proviene dal sedile posteriore sembra autentico.

“E va bene, allora perché non provi a toccarlo?”

“Non intendo toccare un assassino!”

Izzy si acciglia. “Perché no? Non hai avuto problemi a portarlo a casa con noi”.

“Isabelle, per favore..”

“Anzi, no, scusa, è più una cosa tipo ‘ah, mamma, sai, abbiamo, sì insomma, ci saremmo riportati indietro il tizio che dovevamo ammazzare, metteresti un coperto in più a tavola?’”

“Izzy!” sibila lui con tono di avvertimento. Guarda all’indietro, ma Magnus non dà segno di averli sentiti. Ha il naso premuto contro il finestrino, e Alec prende in considerazione l’idea di infilargli la propria giacca sotto la testa. Di sicuro quella posizione non deve essere confortevole.

 

Ma il suo compito non è quello di assicurarsi che Magnus dorma in posizione comoda.

 

“Te l’ho detto, la coppa ce l’ha lui – dice Alec più calmo – Dobbiamo sapere dov’è prima di..”. Lascia svanire il discorso e fa il gesto di tagliarsi la gola.

 

Izzy sbuffa. “Sottile come allusione”.

 

Ormai guidano da ore e sono quasi arrivati.L’aver fatto qualche deviazione e l’aver evitato le strade principali ha prolungato leggermente il loro viaggio, ma Alec è sorpreso – e spaventato – da come è andata liscia. Niente inseguitori, niente imboscate.

 

Hanno gettato i propri telefoni non appena lasciata Brooklyn, attardandosi a spaccarli per assicurarsi di lasciarli in pezzi irriconoscibili. Magnus aveva protestato, ma si era rapidamente arreso ad Isabelle dopo aver considerato brevemente la questione.

 

La prima cosa che faranno appena raggiunto il Rifugio sarà fare qualche ora di sonno, trovare un telefono prepagato per contattare il quartier generale, e poi ottenere da Magnus la localizzazione della coppa. Qualunque metodo dovranno usare – tortura, ricatto, menzogne – è sicuro che scopriranno dove si trova il dannato oggetto.

 

Mentre attraversano la Pennsylvania, Alec obbliga Izzy ad accostare e la sostituisce alla guida per l’ultima ora. Lei appare esausta, e non solo fisicamente consumata, e Alec si sente in colpa per averla trascinata in un’impresa tanto pericolosa…

“Piàntala”. Izzy interrompe i suoi pensieri. Con un’espressione sicura alza un dito in segno di avvertimento. “Smettila di incolparti. Ho scelto io di venire con te, Alec, e sono incazzata nera, ma non ti lascerò solo. Risolveremo questa faccenda, insieme”.

 

Lui annuisce, le stringe la mano e torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla strada che ha davanti.

 

Presto tutto questo sarà finito.

 

\--

 

Nella loro stanza Magnus si guarda attorno deliziato. “Santo cielo, ma c’è un vero caminetto a legna!”. Poi indica il vassoio sul letto. “E dei biscotti! Che bello! Alexander, vieni a vedere!”

“Non siamo qui per rilassarci”.

“Mèttiti comodo..” – Magnus si interrompe e sussulta. “Ma che cazzo..?”

 

Alec si volta, dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave. E vede Magnus che tiene un biscotto fra pollice e indice, guardandolo inorridito. “Chi ha messo l’uvetta nei biscotti? – sospira disperato - Che diavolo di fregatura è questa?”

 

Isabelle sbuffa e gli prende di mano l’offensivo biscotto. “Meglio, ce ne sono di più per me”. Lo morde e geme dal piacere, mettendosi una mano sul petto. “Paradisiaco!”

 

Alec ha visto Magnus continuare a sorridere mentre era sul punto di essere ammazzato, o quando gli hanno sparato e hanno tentato di pugnalarlo, ma non lo ha mai visto così sconvolto. Si allontana lentamente da Isabelle e dai biscotti.

“Odio questo posto” borbotta, gettandosi sul lettoe allargando le braccia come un angelo della neve.

“Va bene. Prenditela calma – osserva Alec imperturbabile – Faremo a meno di te”.

Alec ignora la risatina con cui Magnus gli risponde e si occupa di rimuovere con attenzione un grosso dipinto. Lo posa sul pavimento e si rialza; la parete nuda rivela adesso una piccola tastiera. Lui immette il codice e aspetta pazientemente. Dopo un lungo momento, si sente uno scatto e l’intera parete comincia a scivolare verso il basso, scomparendo nel pavimento.

 

Magnus fa un fischio. “Forte!” dice, e si solleva sui gomiti, osservando la parete che sparisce rivelando rifornimento completo di armi varie, dai piccoli coltelli a mano fino ai fucili e alle granate.

 

“Ne abbiamo almeno cinque in ogni stato” dice Alec orgogliosamente, guadagnandosi un’occhiata glaciale da parte di Isabelle. Immediatamente tace. Meno cose Magnus conosce, meglio è, per tutti loro. Dubita che il Clave abbia piacere di far conoscere ad un qualunque killer tutti i suoi posticini segreti.

 

Tornando al proprio compito, Alec sceglie alcuni fucili dalla collezione, mentre Isabelle gli si avvicina; soppesandone diversi in mano e portando via più munizioni possibile. Poi coglie lo sguardo del fratello posarsi su un arco compound e scuote la testa. “Non oggi, fratellone”. Ride. “Non c’è tempo di mostrare le tue abilità di arciere al nostro nuovo amico qui”.

 

Alec sospira, ma accetta. Se qualcuno li insegue, sarà una battaglia a spari o magari pugni, non un combattimento sulla lunga distanza.

 

Voltando la schiena, Alec recupera un altro coltello pieghevole e se lo infila nella tasca della giacca. Si schiarisce la gola, poi si rivolge a Magnus. “Non staremo qui un attimo più del necessario”.

 

Con lo sguardo percorre di nuovo la parete, cercando un telefono usa e getta. Ne trova uno e lo mette in tasca, continuando a parlare. “Ti spiegheremo che si fa quando torniamo in macchina, ma non possiamo rimanere qui. Valentine ha dozzine di uomini, forse anche di più, che stanno setacciando lo stato cercandoti. Sapranno sicuramente che hai lasciato New York, quindi non possiamo rimanere fermi qui e aspettare che…ma che cazzo stai facendo?”

 

“Faccio una doccia. Vuoi venire con me?”

 

Alec rimane a bocca aperta mentre Magnus si toglie i pantaloni e la camicia, rimanendo in un paio di boxer rosa carico, vedendo i quali arrossisce all’istante.

“M-ma la doccia falla quando siamo fuori di qui! – balbetta Alec – Hai un desiderio di morte?”.

Dimostrandosi di scarso aiuto, Isabelle ride sotto i baffi, il che lascia Alec da solo a giocare il ruolo del cattivo duro e inflessibile. Ma il suo cervello ha altre idee. Pensieri privi di logica, pieni di desiderio, gli riempiono la mente, mentre guarda un Magnus quasi nudo. I suoi muscoli ben definiti. La sua figura snella ma muscolosa, abbastanza da poter portare Alec in braccio.

 

_Ma perché poi dovrebbe portarmi in braccio?_

 

Batte le palpebre.

 

 _Non rispondere_ , si ammonisce.

 

Magnus stira le braccia sopra la testa e gli sorride pigramente. Trattenendo lo sguardo di Alec, le sue dita danzano sui propri fianchi e cominciano a tirare l’elastico dei boxer..

“Bene, per quanto tutto questo sia divertente, adesso dobbiamo andarcene”. Izzy ricarica la pistola e si mette le mani sui fianchi. “Dovrai aspettare qualche altra ora per fare la doccia, mi dispiace”. Sorride a Magnus con aria di scusa; lui brontola, ma comincia a rimettersi i pantaloni.

 

Izzy reinserisce il codice per far scomparire la armi. Si volta verso Magnus: “Ho dello shampoo secco, se sei proprio disperato”. Sorridendo ironica, si siede sul letto arruffandosi i capelli, incrociando le gambe e sdraiandosi all’indietro. “Non tutti possono avere capelli così naturalmente belli”.

 

Con somma sorpresa di Alec, Magnus non scatta né risponde piccato. Anzi, le sorride. “Sarebbe molto gentile, Isabelle – replica – Grazie, mia cara”.

 

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. Stupendo.

 

Probabilmente ha appena mandato a fanculo un’importante missione per conto del Clave, ma evviva! almeno sua sorella e la sua vittima hanno legato grazie ai prodotti per capelli.

 

“Se magari la finite, voi due” dice a voce alta – come per farsi sentire al di sopra del suono di questa nuova amicizia – e li guarda seccato.

 

Izzy si alza dal letto e rotea gli occhi.“Rilassati, Alec – gli accarezza il braccio e gli dà un bacetto sulla guancia – Ne verremo fuori”.

 

“Ah sì, giusto”. Magnus si è finalmente rimesso la sua giacca blu e Alec ritrova il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Ora che non è praticamente nudo, torna ad essere quello che è: un assassino. Non un uomo bellissimo con un sorriso malizioso e due occhi intelligenti. Può tornare ad essere il bersaglio di Alec.

 

“Bene, nonostante questa gita improvvisata mi piaccia molto, a qualcuno dispiacerebbe spiegarmi la situazione?”. Magnus si raddrizza la giacca, le dita che battono nervosamente sulla coscia. L’unico segno di nervosismo. “E per spiegarmi intendo dire, per caso siete stati mandati per torturarmi cercando di recuperare la coppa? Perché in caso finora state facendo davvero un pessimo lavoro”.

 

Izzy sbuffa e solleva il mento. “Se ti volessimo morto saresti già sottoterra da qualche parte”.

 

Magnus sospira tristemente. “Pensavo che fossimo amici, Isabelle”.

“Non esiste amicizia nel nostro mondo”.

“E qual è esattamente il vostro mondo? Perché io conosco il mio, di mondo, e sto cercando di capire quanto siano simili. Penso che voi sappiate di me più di quanto io sappia di voi”. Sorride. “E questo è proprio scortese”. Magnus distoglie lo sguardo, osservando la stanza, e poi torna a guardare Izzy e Alec socchiudendo gli occhi, con attenzione. Quando parla, le sue parole escono lentamente. Scelte con cura. “So perché siete qui – per la coppa – e quindi cominciamo da qui. Chi vi ha mandato?”

 

Alec scambia una rapida occhiata con Izzy. Lei annuisce, dandogli l’ok per proseguire e lanciare la rete di menzogne su cui si sono accordati precedentemente. Stanno per fingere di essere agenti speciali, assunti dall’FBI per tenere Magnus al sicuro finché non avranno la coppa fra le mani.

 

Alec apre la bocca per mentire-

E poi accadono tre cose – una dopo l’altra. Nello spazio di trenta secondi si scatena l’inferno.

 

Il primo evento è il più inaspettato.

 

Qualcuno entra nella stanza.

 

O meglio, piomba, è la parola giusta.

 

Un ragazzo alto e dinoccolato sui venticinque anni spinge la porta ed entra tranquillo. Sta canticchiando sottovoce, completamente ignaro di loro.Fra le braccia ha una scatola di pizze, e mentre fatica per trascinare una valigia dietro di sé, si trova tre armi spianate davanti.

 

Il ragazzo porta delle cuffie – grandi, di un giallo acceso che ferisce gli occhi di Alec – ed è del tutto inconsapevole dei tre ritti in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. I quali, troppo sconvolti per reagire, lo guardano entrare nel salotto poco oltre, sempre canticchiando e muovendo la testa avanti e indietro al ritmo della musica.

 

Alec guarda Izzy e sussurra “Ma che cavolo..?

 

Sta per fare un passo in avanti quando il ragazzo si volta, cogliendo la visione di loro tre con le armi spianate. Urla improvvisamente, così forte, e sobbalza così chiaramente che Alec è immediatamente certo che non si tratta di un altro killer.

 

Con un tonfo sordo, la scatola della pizza rovina per terra.

 

Il ragazzo impallidisce e alza le mani in segno di resa. Cade in ginocchio, guardandoli con occhi sgranati. “Oddio – geme – E’ perché scarico la musica, vero? Giuro che erano solo tre canzoni. No, quattro, solo quattro, lo giuro!”.

 

“Non siamo qui per questo. Chi sei?” lo interrompe Alec, interrompendo bruscamente le sue suppliche. E’ sicuro che si tratti solo di uno sfortunato incidente, ma deve esserne certo. “Hai la stanza prenotata?”.

“S-sì! Ho prenotato poco fa”. Reprime un singhiozzo, e Alec abbassa velocemente la pistola. “Potete tenervela! Non dirò una parola, promesso. Me ne andrò e..”

 

“Come ti chiami tesoro?” chiede Isabelle, con un sorriso dolce. Gli si avvicina e gli tende una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

 

Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano ulteriormente. Le cuffie gli dondolano al collo, mentre barcolla appena. Alec prega che non stia per svenire. Il ragazzo ammicca un paio di volte e poi stringe la mano di Izzy. “Ah, io…sì, salve – balbetta – Sono Simon. Simon Lewis”.

Izzy trattiene la sua mano appena più a lungo del necessario. “Piacere” dice dolcemente.

 

Alec osserva il fascino della sorella generare l’effetto desiderato sul povero ragazzo.

Lui si rilassa, le spalle si abbassano. Lo sguardo di Simon scivola tuttavia ancora verso Alec, e Magnus; il quale è ritto accanto ad Alec, adesso. La sua vicinanza gli invia brividi indesiderati lungo il braccio.

 

“Ok, molto bene, Simon – comincia Alec – Abbiamo bisogno che ti cerchi un’altra stanza-“

 

E in quel momento succede un’altra cosa.

 

Colpi d’arma da fuoco spaccano le tre finestre – una nella stanza da letto e due in salotto – e Alec non ha il tempo di finire la frase.

 

Il povero Simon urla. Di nuovo.

 

Izzy per fortuna ha reagito prontamente, e lo getta a terra, atterrando esattamente accanto a lui. Entrambi si coprono le orecchie al rumore intenso degli spari.

 

Nel frattempo Alec ha spinto Magnus contro il muro della camera, per sottrarlo ai colpi. I loro due corpi sono vicinissimi, e l’adrenalina e uno strano calore agitano il suo sangue. Alec cerca di ignorare il fatto che Magnus sta tremando leggermente. E anche che la sua mano si è aggrappata d’istinto alla vita di Alec, tirandolo ancor più vicino a sé. I suoi occhi sono liquidi, e per un attimo Alec si chiede quante storie ci siano, dentro quegli occhi, e quante altre avventure aspettino di essere condivise.

 

Logicamente, Alec è leggermente distratto. Anche se gli spari echeggiano nella stanza, il suo corpo reagisce all’abbraccio.

 

 _Logicamente, ha reagito un po’ troppo entusiasticamente_.

 

_Logicamente, il suo cervello deve piantarla!_

 

Sua sorella ed un innocente sono sotto tiro e lui è in una stanza con un assassino.

 

 _Oh, che giornata piena di gioie_ , pensa Alec vagamente.

 

China la testa di lato, la sua guancia sfiora la barba lunga di Magnus. Dà una voce a Izzy. “Al tre?”.

 

Lei annuisce, ancora con un braccio attorno a Simon; tenendolo fermo a terra. Toglie la sicura alla pistola, e altrettanto fa Alec. Si ode un terzo scatto, ed è Magnus che lo sta guardando; aspettando il segnale anche lui. Sorpresa, e poi gratitudine, attraversano il viso di Alec, e lui fa un cenno a Magnus.

 

Per ora sono dalla stessa parte.

 

La curva del labbro superiore di Magnus tradisce un’ansia ben nascosta. E’ un segnale di nervosismo, l’unico, però Alec esita. Gli piacerebbe avere un momento per sussurrare qualcosa di incoraggiante. Ma non ce l’ha.

 

A giudicare dalla rapida successione dei colpi, gli assalitori sono almeno sette, e il fatto che non tentino di avvicinarsi, né di entrare nella stanza, fa rilassare Alec; appena un po’. Significa che si tengono lontani e che non hanno intenzione di ingaggiare un combattimento ravvicinato. Questo era uno spara-e-uccidi sulla lunga distanza. Il che significa che possono scappare.

 

Si spera.

 

“Tre, due, uno, ora!” urla Alec.

 

Si lanciano fuori dalla camera da letto, correndo al davanzale della finestra e coprendosi a turno l’un l’altro, mentre sbirciano fuori nella scarsa luce del mattino presto. La loro stanza è al secondo piano, e dà sul retro, dove ci sono i giardini del Lodge, il che significa che quegli uomini stanno sparando dal tetto dell’edificio di fronte, un grigio quartiere di appartamenti. Alec li individua, suggerendo rapidamente a Izzy e a Magnus dove mirare, e passa il successivo minuto e mezzo ad eliminarne il più possibile.

 

Simon, per fortuna, si tiene inchiodato al pavimento.

 

“Izzy, due minuti” avverte Alec.

 

“Lo so!” urla lei di rimando.

 

Magnus si acciglia. “Due minuti a cosa?”

 

Alec si tira indietro, dandogli un’occhiata. “La sicurezza dell’hotel” dice, e poi si china nuovamente alla finestra e abbatte un altro cecchino. L’ansia lo prende alla gola quando vede delle ombre nel giardino sottostante.

 

Stanno avvicinandosi.

 

Izzy improvvisamente si interrompe. Guarda Simon, e poi suo fratello. La sua espressione è troppo concentrata per i gusti di Alec; sta tentando di provare qualcosa a se stessa e al mondo. “Va’. Trova un’auto – gli dice – Porta questi due fuori di qui, ci vediamo alla macchina”.

 

Alec esita. Esita sempre quando c’è in ballo Izzy, e lo farà sempre. Lei dopotutto è la sua più grande debolezza; così come il suo più grande orgoglio.

 

Ma l’altra caratteristica di Isabelle è quella di essere eccellente. Sua sorella è la signora della sopravvivenza e dell’eleganza, e Alec sa con orgoglio che lei ne verrà fuori viva, dopo aver convinto chi la insegue che sarebbe stato meglio starle lontano.

 

“Vai, Alec – scatta lei, non senza gentilezza – Per favore. Adesso”.

 

Lui ha soltanto il tempo di offrirle un piccolo sorriso, prima di chinarsi, con Magnus che lo segue a ruota. Strisciano fino a dove Simon è seduto – veramente dove sta facendosi piccolo piccolo – e in qualche modo arrivano alla porta.

 

Con Izzy che trattiene gli sparatori, tutti e tre si catapultano nell’ingresso. Alec tiene una mano salda sulla spalla di Simon, trascinandolo con loro mentre attraversano il pianerottolo e imboccano la porta sul retro per uscire al piano terra. Magnus si occupa di tenere la posizione, indietreggiando e controllando l’arrivo della security dell’hotel.

 

Alec non sente rumore di passi o scatti di grilletto. Quello che sente sono pianti ansiosi e grida provenienti dall’interno di ogni stanza che sfiorano. Sente le porte chiudersi a chiave, e uomini e donne urlare ogni volta che si odono gli spari. Esala una breve preghiera e un accenno di scuse. Scuse che nessuno sentirà mai, ma lui le porge ugualmente. Alec conosce la paura, e non la augurerebbe a nessuno.

 

Ancora una volta ricorda che tutto ciò è colpa sua.E’ lui che ha condotto gli uomini di Valentine – o chiunque sia chi sta dando loro la caccia – direttamente all’albergo e agli altri ospiti. Prega che stanotte non venga versato sangue innocente.

 

Per adesso, questo è un lavoro, e del senso di colpa si potrà occupare più tardi, quando saranno più al sicuro.

 

Scivolano fuori dall’uscita di emergenza e corrono chinati nel parcheggio, nascondendosi dietro alle auto e zittendo Simon quando comincia a lamentarsi per i documenti del college che deve presentare entro pochi giorni.

 

“Lasciatemi andare per favore – mormora Simon nascondendo il viso fra le mani – Non ho neppure visto bene le vostre facce, non riuscirei a riconoscervi!”

”Taci!” sibila Alec, facendo la guardia mentre Magnus apre un’auto e comincia a – suppone Alec – mettere in contatto i cavi. E’ una bella macchina – slanciata, nera, dall’aria veloce – e Alec è compiaciuto della scelta.

Dopo pochi secondi la macchina è in moto.

 

“Che velocità” ammette Alec. Si gira per vedere Magnus sedere orgoglioso al posto di guida, i piedi sul cruscotto mentre fa roteare sul dito un paio di occhiali da sole. Indica poi in basso, e Alec, seguendo la direzione, vede una chiave nel quadro di accensione.

“Chiave universale, Alexander – dice Magnus orgogliosamente – Mai uscire senza”.

 

Alec rotea gli occhi. “Questo è barare!”. Brontola, spingendo Simon sul sedile posteriore, muovendo lo sguardo su e giù. E’ appena al di fuori della linea di pericolo, quando un proiettile colpisce l’auto dietro a lui.

 

“Abbiamo compagnia” annuncia. Fa un gesto veloce con le mani. “Fatti in là. Non posso spostarmi dall’altro lato.”

Magnus brontola, ma si sposta velocemente sul sedile del passeggero. Poi tira fuori la sua pistola – quella mostruosità rosa che ad Alec pare proprio cosparsa di brillantini – e le sorride con affetto. “Fai del tuo meglio per papà, ok?”. Il suo sguardo scivola su Alec.

 

Fantastico, pensa Alec. Sta per tentare una fuga per la sopravvivenza insieme ad un killer che parla con la sua pistola.

Ed è anche peggio quando Magnus gli fa un sorrisetto. “Penso che anche il fucile farà un ottimo lavoro”.

 

Alec aggiunge “fare il paparino” alla lista delle stramberie così terribilmente frustranti di Magnus. Ma perché questo tizio è così determinato a far venire ad Alec un attacco di cuore? Distratto, Alec si limita a guardarlo, cercando di riprendere la logica del pensiero, quando una pallottola sfiora il cofano della macchina.

 

“Quando vuoi, bellissimo” canticchia Magnus.

 

 _Cazzo cazzo cazzo_.

 

Urlando a Simon di abbassarsi sotto al sedile posteriore, Alec fa una rapida marcia indietro e lancia l’auto dietro l’angolo il più velocemente possibile. Cioè, quanto più velocemente uno riesca ad uscire da un parcheggio nelle prime ore del mattino. Rallenta appena, tira giù il finestrino e spara alle due telecamere della sicurezza. Devono cancellare le tracce di questa giornata il più possibile.Poi tira di nuovo su il finestrino e travolge i cancelli.

 

Magnus si lascia scappare un suono deliziato. Che diventa un grido rabbioso quando Alec fa un testacoda all’esterno del Lodge e si ferma nella strada subito all’esterno.

 

“Perché ci siamo fermati?” chiede Magnus, rosso in viso.

“Izzy” sibila Alec.

 

Ignora la sfilza di imprecazioni di Magnus e si assicura che Simon sia tutto intero. Il povero ragazzo, come gli è stato ordinato, giace raggomitolato in una palla sul sedile posteriore.

Alec gli dà una goffa pacca sulla spalla. “Tieni duro” gli dice debolmente.

 

Simon strilla al sentirsi toccare, ma si rilassa quando vede che si tratta di Alec.

“Sta fermo lì” borbotta Alec sottovoce.

 

Poi sente un peso improvviso premere su di lui, e si sente improvvisamente spinto contro il sedile di fronte, mentre Magnus si distende per aprire il tettuccio dell’auto. E poi si volta, offrendo ad Alec la vista molto ravvicinata ed inaspettata del suo inguine. Alec si immobilizza. Non respira neppure. Se si muovesse anche solo di pochi centimetri, il sesso di Magnus gli sfiorerebbe il naso, e Alec non è sicuro di riuscire a reggere. _Mai_.

 

Magnus si gira, liberando Alec dalla pericolosa posizione, e la sua metà superiore sparisce oltre il tettuccio aperto. Si sente lo scatto di un’arma, mentre Magnus si mette di guardia, da solo, senza neppure chiedere copertura.

 

Alec si acciglia. Perché diavolo non ha chiesto aiuto? si chiede. Poi arriva alla stranamente triste conclusione che Magnus è uno abituato a lavorare da solo. Qualcuno abituato a sopravvivere e a proteggersi lasciando gli altri a cavarsela da soli.

 

Per qualche ragione, questo spinge Alec ad agire. Dà a Magnus una gomitata nella coscia, chiedendogli di spostarsi e di dargli spazio per unirsi a lui. Si arrampica; l’aria fresca gli colpisce il viso e gli getta sugli occhi qualche ciocca di capelli più lunghi. Lui le scosta nervosamente e scivola di lato, cercando di trovare un modo per stare a fianco di Magnus, senza essergli troppo vicino.

“Non ho chiesto di essere coperto” dice Magnus freddamente. Si rifiuta di guardare Alec negli occhi; semplicemente prende la mira e spara al primo uomo che spunta da dietro l’angolo. L’uomo crolla all’istante, colpito alla testa.

 

Alec mira a sua volta. “Non posso lasciarti morire”.

 

La sua voce è troppo dolce, e lui sente Magnus irrigidirsi accanto a sé; sorpreso. Alec deglutisce e cerca di prendere un tono tagliente. “Non finché non abbiamo la coppa, ricordi?”

Magnus sbuffa. “Ah, già”. La sua voce è morbida come seta; elegante, dove quella di Alec è aspra.

 

Si sente un rumore di passi, sempre più forte, e i due rimangono in tensione; aspettando l’arrivo degli altri assalitori. Ma poi si sentono grida e spari. Alec cerca di sbirciare al di sopra della siepe, ma non può vedere un bel niente, e allora aspetta.

E poi, un glorioso suono riempie l’aria buia.

 

Il suono di tacchi alti che calpestano la ghiaia.

 

Appena Isabelle gira l’angolo, dirigendosi verso la macchina, Alec si preoccupa vedendo strisce scarlatte orlarle le guance e attraversarle la fronte con un segno rabbioso. Lei nota la sua espressione e scuote la testa. “Non è mio, tranquillo”. Si deterge il sangue dal viso e poi sorride timidamente. “Cioè sì, è mio”.

 

“Non è il momento per la predica da fratello maggiore, Alexander” lo avverte Magnus. Scende giù dal tettuccio della macchina e si arrampica nel retro dell’auto, tirando su Simon e sorridendogli allegro. “Ehi, tu!”.

 

Simon si ritira di scatto da lui, rannicchiandosi nell’angolo del sedile posteriore.

 

Alec si abbassa rapidamente al posto del passeggero. Izzy sta già chiudendo la portiera dietro di sé, le mani insanguinate sul volante e le labbra pressate in una linea sottile e dura.

 

“Allacciati– le dice Alec da sopra la spalla – Svelta”.

 

Vorrebbe tantissimo poter dire a Simon di levarsi dalle palle. Non hanno davvero bisogno di aggiungersi una preoccupazione dovendolo tenere d’occhio. Ma sfortunatamente, fino a quando non avranno proseguito con la missione e il Clave avrà eventualmente approvato la sua liberazione, Simon è sotto la loro protezione. Inoltre, Simon potrebbe essere individuato nei nastri delle telecamere da uno degli uomini di Valentine; se lo lasciassero alla prossima stazione di servizio e Valentine lo interrogasse fino a farlo crollare, sarebbe interamente colpa di Alec.

 

Magnus ammicca dallo specchietto retrovisore. “E’ un’altra frase, che a qualcuno piacerebbe sentire. ‘Slàcciati’ , dice pensieroso. Imitando con cattiveria la voce bassa di Alec. “Molto tipo mr. Grey…”.

 

“Cazzo, non provare a chiamarmi così. Mai – scatta Alec – O ti do una botta in testa”.

 

Geme non appena ha pronunciato queste parole. Izzy lo fissa, stupita che si stia comportando come un bambino ai giochi, e non come un rispettato agente del Clave.

Magnus, d’altro canto, è deliziato. “Un’altra? Oggi è la giornata” dice allegramente. Ride, in effetti, e Alec improvvisamente sente la voglia di slacciare la cintura e di gettarlo dal finestrino.

 

C’è un momento di silenzio, e Alec quasi si rilassa. Forse Magnus l’ha finita con le spiritosaggini per ora. Rapidamente mettono distanza fra se stessi e il Lodge, ma Alec non si sente ancora del tutto tranquillo finché non passano almeno venti minuti senza che vedano un inseguitore.

 

“Aspetta” dice Magnus con aria seria.

 

“Che c’è adesso?”. Alec sospira e si volta a guardarlo in faccia, sbirciando nella fessura fra il sedile e il poggiatesta. E’ come giocare a nascondino, pensa stupidamente. Ma con un killer.

 

Magnus lo fissa e dice innocentemente. “Insomma, Alexander, ma allora tu hai veramente letto Cinquanta sfumature di gr..”. Alec gli mostra il medio e la risata di Magnus riempie la macchina.

 

“Oh, ragazzi. E signora” salta su la voce di Simon. E’ ancora ammucchiato sul sedile, ma riesce a tirare su il mento un po’ e a sorridere in direzione di Isabelle. Lei ridacchia fra sé.

 

“Suppongo che non siate diretti a New York” dice lui.

 

Magnus scuote la testa e parla per tutti. “Il più lontano possibile” annuncia chiaramente.

 

Simon geme, coprendosi ancora una volta il viso con le mani. Alec nota come tremano e nonostante la frustrazione sente un moto di simpatia.

 

“Ascolta – dice – quando arriviamo..”

 

Izzy tossisce, per ricordargli sottilmente di essere cauto.

 

“Quando arriviamo dove siamo diretti – dice Alec lentamente – basterà che firmi alcuni documenti e poi sarai libero. Non ti faremo nulla”.

 

“Non mi farete nulla? . ripete Simon, e la sua espressione di rabbia è il primo segno di vita che Alec vede in lui. "Tutto quello che possiedo è rimasto là. La mia chitarra. La mia musica. Tutto ciò per cui ho lavorato sodo!”.

 

Magnus gli da piccole bottarelle sulla mano. “Su, su, Si”.

“Si dice Simon”.

"Stavo cercando un nomignolo affettuoso – offre Magnus – non ti va? Come vuoi. Simon, capisco ma queste deliziose persone sono la nostra migliore possibilità. Possono mancare di buona educazione, ma sono molto bravi in quello che fanno". Si volta verso di loro “Che ne dite?” chiede con dolcezza.

 

Alec lo fulmina. “Bel tentativo”.

 

Magnus scrolla le spalle. Valeva la pena di provare. "Però, Simon, voglio dirti questo. So che tutto sembra veramente a pezzi, ma.. – geme – in effetti è tutto fottuto. Vai col panico!”.

 

Simon sussulta.

 

“O per l’amor di dio” brontola Izzy. Scuote la testa e Alec geme al vederle in faccia un profondo corruccio.Sua sorella è incazzata e Alec ha paura per quelli in macchina, se per caso osassero esprimere un’opinione.Infatti tutti si sorprendono quando la sua espressione si addolcisce e lei guarda il sedile dietro attraverso lo specchietto. “Simon” chiama gentilmente. E quando lui alza lo sguardo, gli occhi ancora pieni di paura, Izzy gli sorride. “Ehi, sono Isabelle. Faremo in modo di assicurarci che tu sia salvo, ok?” 

 

“E tu lo sei?” interloquisce Magnus da quella piccola merda che è.

 

Alec gli scocca un’occhiata, da quello stronzo che è.

 

Simon si raddrizza leggermente. “Ah, be’, grazie. Immagino”.

 

Finalmente in auto si fa silenzio. Alec guarda fuori dal finestrino, aguzzando disperatamente la vista in distanza. Se c’è anche solo traccia di qualcuno che li insegue, lo vuole sapere. Ha fatto abbastanza casino per una notte. In meno di ventiquattr’ore è riuscito a fallire completamente la missione omicida e ha fallito nel recupero della coppa.

 

“Ehi – mormora Izzy – Abbiamo tempo”.

 

Lui annuisce, respingendo la propria incertezza.

 

 _Lo spero proprio. O altrimenti ti ho trascinato in un gran brutto casino davvero_.

 


	3. CAPITOLO 3

 

Quando, dopo poche ore, hanno raggiunto Pittsburgh – fermandosi solo per cambiare auto, visto che Izzy si lamentava dello spazio disponibile per le gambe – Alec non sta più nella pelle per l’ansia e la paura. Le sente diffondersi per tutto il corpo, quasi come un dolore paralizzante.

Più tardi, quando Izzy gli posa la mano sul braccio, Alec sussulta. “Ah, scusa, cosa?” chiede. La sua voce è stridula e rauca.

 

Isabelle indica il luogo dove sono arrivati. “Ci siamo, Alec”. Sorride, di un sorriso nervoso, e Alec capisce che indossa una maschera, proprio come lui.

Sospira e apre la portiera, uscendo nel sole del mattino.

 

Davanti a loro si erge una piccola chiesa, che per chiunque altro non sarebbe degna di una seconda occhiata. Un piccolo edificio di marmo bianco, con delle porte rosse e uno spazio vuoto nel retro ad uso parcheggio. E’ chiusa al pubblico da qualche anno. Grazie al Clave, serve ora come copertura per il rifugio sicuro che ospita al di sotto: nei sotterranei.

 

La città di Scranton, Pennsylvania, è tranquilla, mentre il gruppo parcheggia velocemente il più vicino possibile all’uscita. Alec spinge fuori Magnus e Simon, e poi si avvia a fianco di Izzy verso la chiesa. Tutti sono stranamente silenziosi e Alec si chiede se Magnus abbia finalmente esaurito le sue osservazioni argute.

 

Non che Alec le trovi argute, o interessanti.

 

Si arrischia a lanciargli un’occhiata, e lo sorprende ad esaminare l’area circostante, la strada diritta, e gli occasionali passanti che corrono o portano a spasso il cane. Sono a poca distanza dalla parte più popolata della città, quindi, benché in giro ci siano poche persone, Alec è comunque sospettoso verso tutti i passanti. E a quanto pare lo è anche Magnus.

 

Non sa se si sente più frustrato o più compiaciuto che siano finalmente d’accordo su qualcosa.

 

Decide infine che è maggiore la frustrazione. Fosse anche solo perché gli tiene attiva la mente.

 

Pensare ad un piacere in comune con Magnus Bane non gli sembra adeguato. Quindi èvita di pensarci.

 

“Sul retro, ragazzi, per favore” dice Izzy con calma. Indica di girare attorno alla chiesa fino ad un’entrata nascosta sul retro, e aspetta fino a quando Magnus e Simon obbediscono; e li incita come ragazzetti riluttanti, poi alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Alec ride.

 

L’interno sembra quello di una normale chiesa: file ordinate di panche, vetrate colorate e un soffitto ad arco, alto ed elegante.

 

Alec non presta molta attenzione, tastando le pareti in cerca di qualcosa di più utile.

 

Magnus fischia.

 

Ovviamente, pensa Alec, aspettando già l’inevitabile commento che sta certamente per fare su quanta gente avrà scopato nel confessionale.

 

Invece si sorprende guardando Magnus che fa scorrere un dito lungo la vetrata, osservandola con un sorriso. Sembra più contento di quanto Alec non l’abbia mai visto. Quasi quanto lo era sulla pista da ballo.

 

Non che Alec ci pensi granché.

 

“Che c’è?” chiede, le parole che gli scivolano fuori dalla bocca. E’ in piedi accanto a Magnus e guarda all’insù. La vetrata colorata è un insieme di blu intensi e rossi vividi e Alec si sente un pochino accecato. Ammicca, cercando di mettere a fuoco. La storia illustrata è quella della famosa caduta, tratta dalla bibbia. Quando Eva cadde in tentazione e il serpente – il male – vinse; condannando l’umanità ad una vita lontana dal paradiso.

 

“Che bellezza” borbotta Alec.

 

Magnus fa una piccola risata, mentre le sue dita percorrono la sagoma del serpente. “Penso che sia piuttosto appropriato. Anche se è una menzogna, non puoi negare che le nostre vite non sembrino una maledizione qualche volta”. Parla con tranquillità, e Alec sente il desiderio di appoggiarsi a lui. Le dita di Magnus percorrono l’albero sulla vetrata, toccando appena la testa di Eva. Poi la sua voce cambia; si abbassa. “Come se qualcuno ci avesse già maledetto, ancor prima di poter provare a vivere, o a cambiare”.

 

Proprio quando Alec apre la bocca per rispondere – benché non abbia idea di cosa dire perché di che diamine parla costui? – l’espressione di Magnus muta. Tornando al suo solito umore ironico. “Inoltre – dice con tono leggero – è difficile non pensare che Eva sia un demonio”. Fa una smorfia. “Guarda che tette. Solo i demoni hanno due seni perfetti come quelli”.

 

Dietro di loro Izzy scoppia a ridere. Il suono echeggia confortante per la chiesa, e anche Simon fa un sorrisino.

 

Magnus sogghigna e si abbassa in un inchino elaborato. “Sono lieto che la mia capacità di godere in entrambi i modi sia apprezzata da qualcuno”.

 

Alec sbuffa, chiedendosi come mai senta un calore improvviso sulla faccia. Certo lui non è puritano, ma il commento di Magnus è così inaspettato che non è sicuro di cos’altro fare, a parte roteare gli occhi. Un’altra volta. Ha bisogno di escogitare qualcosa di nuovo. Gli occhi finiranno per fargli male.

 

Magnus Bane è bisessuale.

 

Alec si immobilizza.

 

Grazie, cervello, per esserne inopportunamente consapevole.

 

Nessun problema, agente. Come preferisci.

 

Alec torna ad occuparsi della parete, facendo scorrere le mani su di essa e cercando un punto di discontinuità. Lentamente il rossore sta svanendo dal suo viso, mentre fa finta di ignorare la sensazione dello sguardo bruciante di Magnus sulla sua schiena.

 

Dov’è? Dai, forza-

 

Le sue dita trovano un piccolo rigonfiamento nel muro. Lo preme forte, e sente con piacere il rumore di uno scatto. Segue quel suono fino all’altare, e nota che una lunga lastra rettangolare si è sollevata di una frazione. Fa un cenno ad Izzy, che accorre. Con il suo aiuto la spingono sul pavimento, con uno stridore che risuona in tutta la chiesa. Quando sono riusciti a spostarla completamente, nel pavimento appare un’ampia apertura; con una lunga serie di gradini ripidi che scendono verso l’oscurità.

 

Magnus si sporge sulla figura china di Alec, il mento che sfiora i suoi capelli. Osserva quell’oscurità e chiede “Qualcuno non ha la sensazione che ci sia un serial killer lì dentro?”

“Io – risponde subito Simon, mentre impallidisce ulteriormente – Sembra l’entrata di Mordor”

 

“O la Morte Nera” ribatte Magnus facendo l’occhiolino.

Simon batte le palpebre sorpreso, mentre sul viso gli torna un po’ di colore. Si sistema gli occhiali e sorride nervosamente. “Ti piace Star Wars?” chiede a Magnus.

“Un ragazzo con cui sono uscito tempo fa ne andava pazzo, così l’ho guardato anch’io per lui – Magnus fa spallucce – Una volta mi sono anche travestito da Leia per fargli una sorpresa. Credimi, quel bikini dorato non è per niente comodo in certe zone-“

 

“Scusate se interrompo - dice Alec ad alta voce – ma dobbiamo muoverci”.

“Guastafeste” borbotta Magnus, ma non sembra troppo seccato. Si ritrae, aspettando che sia Alec a controllare ancora una volta la chiesa. Izzy sorride a Simon. “Stai bene?” gli chiede.

Lui annuisce rapidamente. “Oh, sì…certo, certo, assolutamente”. Con aria noncurante si appoggia contro l’altare e aggiunge. “Sono sempre stato del tutto tranquillo”.

 

In quel momento un candeliere cade al suolo rumorosamente.

 

Simon urla.

 

Magnus gli fa un segno col pollice alzato. “Sono contento che continui ad essere calmo, Si”.

“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così”

“Ma perché? Hai paura che rovini la tua reputazione di coraggioso?”

 

Alec sospira per la frustrazione e si massaggia la nuca. Lascia Magnus e Simon alla loro discussione e prende la guida, scendendo cautamente lungo i gradini di pietra che scompaiono nel buio. Sa che c’è un rifugio sicuro lì sotto, ma l’oscurità è comunque inquietante; e la mente gli fa strani scherzi. Alec vede ombre dove non c’è niente, e sente grida invece di rumore di passi. E poi una mano gli tocca la spalla e lui fa un balzo.

 

Si volta e fa un respiro tremante.

 

“Stai bene, fratellone?” chiede Izzy tranquillizzante. Dietro di lei, Magnus e Simon stanno aspettando. Adesso sono circa a metà scala, e la luce proveniente dall’apertura si fa man mano sempre più fievole.

 

Alec deglutisce e fa un cenno affermativo. “Che si fa con la lastra? Qualcuno deve chiuderla”.

“Si chiude da sola, ricordi?” dice Izzy gentilmente. La sua mano sul braccio di lui ha un effetto calmante. “Ce lo ha detto la mamma”.

 

“Ah, giusto. Sì” mormora lui, grato che la luce debole nasconda il suo imbarazzo. Cerca di tacitare la sua paura e ricomincia a scendere. Dopo alcuni gradini la luce ricompare, questa volta da sotto.

 

Alec si rilassa.

 

Appena raggiunge l’ultimo gradino, la casa sicura sotto la chiesa si rivela in un’ampia stanza e in due più piccole, separate, che lui assume logicamente essere il bagno e una stanza da letto. Aziona un interruttore e le luci illuminano la stanza. Le tavole di legno scricchiolano sotto i suoi piedi. La casa ha un’aria così normale che per un momento Alec dimentica che sta scappando da una potente famiglia criminale. Una grande cucina – completamente attrezzata grazie alla previdenza del Clave – occupa circa un terzo dello spazio, mentre il resto è occupato solo da due grandi divani, una tastiera in mezzo ad una delle pareti e una grossa scrivania con una serie di computer non tracciabili.

 

Almeno, Alec spera che lo siano, non tracciabili. Per qualche ora vorrebbe smetterla con inseguimenti in macchina e sparatorie.

 

“Carino” sente Magnus esclamare allegro. “Accogliente”.

 

Appena i quattro entrano nella stanza, Alec sente gli avvenimenti della notte precedente piombargli addosso. Si appoggia alla parete, lasciando che gli altri entrino in casa al sicuro, poi chiude la porta dietro di loro. Respira affannosamente, irregolarmente, e si passa una mano sulla nuca, ritirandola bagnata di sudore.

 

Izzy, chiaramente meno sconvolta – o almeno nascondendolo assai meglio di lui – va direttamente ai computer e comincia ad accenderli.

“E.T. chiama casa?” borbotta Simon. Poi sussulta, guardando Isabelle preoccupato. “N-non che tu sembri un alieno eh? Cioè…sei di un altro mondo, ma non…in cattivo senso”. Diventa di un rosa carico, voltandosi a guardare Magnus con occhi spalancati. “Fammi smettere di parlare”.

 

“Stai cercando di sedurmi?” chiede Magnus.

 

Alec teme che Simon possa morire per l’imbarazzo se Magnus non lo lascia in pace. Si stacca dal muro e si mette fra di loro. Cerca di assumere un tono basso e minaccioso, ma è così esausto che la voce si spezza. “Ora vi dico io che si fa. Tu – e indica Simon – ti siedi e ti concentri in modo da stare più zitto possibile. Ce la puoi fare?”

Simon singhiozza, poi annuisce. Senza un’altra parola va a sedersi sul divano, ma i suoi occhi sbirciano sempre Izzy che, concentrata, continua a battere sulla tastiera.

Alec si passa una mano fra i capelli. “E tu – indica Magnus – devi –“

“Fare la doccia? Finalmente!”

“Dirci dov’è la coppa!” ribatte Alec infuriato. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e socchiude gli occhi. “Ti abbiamo salvato le penne. Ti abbiamo protetto. Ora dicci dove hai ficcato la coppa”.

 

Anche Magnus stringe gli occhi di rimando.

 

Insensibilmente Alec nota le tracce di glitter argento che ha ancora agli angoli degli occhi. Come polvere di stelle, quando si muove brillano.

 

Magnus regge il suo sguardo e, parlando lentamente come si fa con un bambino, sillaba “Doccia…poi…la coppa”.

 

Alec allarga le braccia frustrato. “C’è una quantità di gente pericolosa che ti dà la caccia, e la tua priorità è essere in ordine? – ruggisce Alec – Come cazzo sei riuscito a rubare la coppa, Bane?”

 

Appena il nome gli è scivolato fuori dalle labbra, Alec si interrompe.

 

Magnus pugnala l’aria in segno di vittoria. “Ah! – esclama soddisfatto – Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che eri un agente. Avevo solo bisogno che mollassi e dicessi il mio nome”. Inclina la testa di lato con aria gioiosa e sorride. “Non è stato così difficile, vero, Alexander?”

 

Alec scosta bruscamente la sua mano e serra le labbra, terrorizzato di cos’altro potrebbe uscirne. Una cosa è ammettere di essere stato mandato a proteggerlo, un’altra ammettere di essere stato mandato ad ucciderlo.

 

E di essere ancora intenzionato a farlo.

 

Forse.

 

“Quindi – continua Magnus pensando a voce alta – Chiunque ti abbia mandato a recuperare la coppa, ha chiaramente un bel po’ di risorse. Io non lascio molte tracce dietro di me. A meno che non gradisca fare colpo, so quando tirarmi fuori”. Ammicca, e Alec ignora l’allusione. E non arrossisce.

 

Benché dovrebbe probabilmente rimangiarsi una bugia, Alec non può sembrare a disagio. Non deve interromperlo. Si sente attirato nell’orbita di Magnus mentre lui comincia a girargli attorno, osservandolo con occhio attento. “Uhm, vediamo. Rigido, come un soldato – adesso si è spostato dietro Alec – Irritabile, come qualcuno che da una vita è considerato affidabile.”

La voce di Magnus scorre su Alec come la melodia di una canzone che sembra continuare a lungo. “Nessun senso dell’umorismo. Oppure…ben nascosto”. Il suo braccio sfiora la manica destra di Alec, e lui smette di respirare; aspettando e tenendosi più rigido possibile, in attesa che Magnus smetta di girargli attorno. Lui ha un’espressione cauta, e Alec la riconosce come quella di chi sta traendo conclusioni dagli indizi di una scena del crimine.

 

Al momento, Alec è la vittima, e Magnus l’assassino; che sta eliminando ciò che rimane dei suoi segreti, facendogli cedere il controllo. E però Alec non sembra rimpiangere di essere la preda. C’è qualcosa di rilassante nell’essere esaminato da Magnus, che parla tranquillo, ma senza l’aria di giudicare. Sta semplicemente rivelando ciò che Alec sa da tempo.

Magnus fa ancora qualche passo, fermandosi infine nuovamente di fronte a lui. “Rispettoso della legge. Fedele alle regole” mormora a bassa voce. Alza la mano a toccare la guancia di Alec, e lui sente una stretta al petto e un calore diffondersi nelle vene come luce solare.

 

Ma Magnus abbassa velocemente la mano e socchiude gli occhi. “E’ il Clave che ti ha mandato”.

 

Sente Izzy alzarsi e attraversare velocemente la stanza per mettersi a fianco di Alec. Con la coda dell’occhio lui la vede sollevare il mento e sorridere, ma è un sorriso teso, contratto. “Perché non ci sediamo e non discutiamo di tutto questo prima di fare qualcosa di..avventato?”.

Magnus sorride a sua volta, ed è un sorriso tagliente e letale che colpisce Alec direttamente fra le costole. “Se insisti, mia cara” dice Magnus, e già si sta voltando per andare a sedere su una delle poltrone. Mette i piedi sul bracciolo e sospira.

 

Alec guarda Isabelle. “Li hai contattati?” sussurra.

Lei annuisce. “Qualcuno ci chiamerà a breve”. Nei suoi occhi c’è cautela, mentre inclina il capo verso il ladro/assassino/distruttore di vite altrui. “Nel frattempo, sarà meglio informare il nostro nuovo amico”.

 

Alec deglutisce e segue Isabelle dove i due uomini stanno aspettando. Siede con lei sul divano a due posti, di fronte a Magnus. Per un attimo evita il suo sguardo, raccogliendo i pensieri. Quando il Clave li contatterà, si aspetterà una spiegazione, e un piano. Al momento, non hanno nessuno dei due. Tutto ciò che hanno è un assassino riluttante, che dovrebbe già essere morto, e nessuna traccia della coppa.

 

Alec sbircia Izzy, che siede informalmente a gambe incrociate. Alla sua destra, Simon è seduto nell’altra poltrona, guardandola con un sorriso esitante. Che lei ricambia brevemente.

 

“Presto sarà tutto finito, Simon – dice lei gentilmente – Perché non ti sdrai per un po’ in camera da letto? Ti sveglio io quando è ora di andare”.

 

“No, sto bene. Posso rimanere-“

 

Alec lo fissa fino a quando lui coglie il suggerimento.

 

“Ah, dovete parlare di roba segreta”. Simon spalanca gli occhi. Si alza velocemente, spingendo più su gli occhiali sul naso. “Mi spiace. Mmm, sì, me ne vado”. Si affretta in bagno, ne esce con una risata tremante, poi entra nella stanza giusta.

 

Izzy china la testa, ma Alec vede che sta sorridendo. Si acciglia. Perché trova quel ragazzo così divertente? Per Alec, è una responsabilità in più, e un motivo di irritazione.

 

Ma..e Magnus che cos’è? Ancora una volta, più che una minaccia, Alec vede in lui qualcosa di affascinante.

 

“Così, il Clave vuole la coppa. Perché?”

 

Alec batte le palpebre. E si rende conto di quanto è impreparato ad un Magnus che parla così apertamente. Cerca di sembrare il più calmo e composto possibile. Il che probabilmente significa che sta facendo smorfie o si sta agitando come un idiota. “Non è affar tuo – dice – Tutto quello che devi sapere è che il Clave ti pagherà molto bene per la tua collaborazione”.

 

“Ah, sì, i soldi” dice Magnus ridendo. Come se lui non avesse rubato uno degli oggetti più preziosi del Paese per venderlo.

 

Improvvisamente Alec comincia a sudare abbondantemente.

 

E se Magnus l’avesse già consegnata al compratore? E quindi loro stessero solo sprecando tempo utile?

 

Magnus continua a parlare, la voce leggera e distante. “E’ l’ovvia ragione per cui uno come me la ruberebbe a Valentine, vero?”. Le sopracciglia di Magnus si uniscono rivelando una tensione nascosta. E neppure lui li guarda negli occhi.

 

Alec si rivolge a Izzy, che si acciglia anch’essa. C’è qualcosa che non torna.

 

“L’hai venduta o no?” chiede Izzy.

 

Alec sente le dita contrarsi. Da un lato, è pronto a tirare fuori un’arma in qualunque momento, ma le dita gli fanno male per l’energia nervosa che le attraversa.

 

A che cosa sta mirando Magnus Bane? Si chiede.

 

Non deve aspettare molto per scoprirlo, mentre Magnus scruta attentamente le proprie unghie. Con una risatina nervosa chiede “Insomma, quanto potrebbe valere la coppa?”.

 

Alec rimane a bocca aperta.

 

Accanto a lui, Izzy sussulta. “Tu…non hai idea di quello che hai rubato? – chiede spalancando gli occhi – Ti sei preso la briga di derubare i Morgenstern, una delle famiglie criminali più potenti del Paese, e non hai chiesto più informazioni a chi ti ha dato l’incarico?”

“Io non rispondo a nessuno” scatta Magnus. La sua espressione si rabbuia con fiero orgoglio. Siede un po’ più dritto, ruotando le spalle all’indietro. Fissa su Alec uno sguardo provocatorio, sfidandolo a controbattere le sue parole. “Non mi ha ingaggiato nessuno – ammette – E’ solo che la coppa era importante per Valentine. Quindi l’ho rubata.”

 

“Ma per i soldi?” insiste Alec, benché non sappia perché. Forse perché significherebbe riconsiderare tutto ciò che pensava di sapere su Magnus Bane. Il perché ha derubato Valentine, e perché dovrebbe essere eliminato.

 

Eutanasia, ricorda Alec a se stesso rapidamente.

 

“No, non per i soldi” dice Magnus. Sospira, tirando giù le gambe dal bracciolo e chinandosi in avanti. Si strofina il dorso del naso prima di appoggiarsi all’indietro, lasciandosi andare con aria sconfitta. E poi, un sorrisino sornione gli si forma all’angolo della bocca. Raggiunge i suoi occhi, illuminandone il verde come un fuoco.

 

“L’ho rubata per me” rivela.

 

Alec sente Izzy irrigidirsi accanto a lui. Significa forse che Magnus non cederà la coppa senza combattere, per consegnarla a loro e al Clave? Per un attimo Alec teme che tutto stia andando a puttane. Magnus tirerà fuori la sua pistola, o Izzy lancerà un coltello, e la casa sicura sarà ridotta ad un relitto insanguinato. Chi lo sa chi potrebbe sopravvivere?

 

Probabilmente Simon, pensa Alec, un po’ seccato. Ma poi il pensiero di Simon, spaventato e tirato a forza dentro un casino creato proprio da lui, aiuta Alec a focalizzare di nuovo. Costringe la propria bocca ad aprirsi e a far uscire le parole in modo il più possibile calmo e rilassato. “Il Clave ti pagherà un sacco di soldi per la coppa, Magnus” dice, sperando che Magnus possa capire che quella è l’opzione migliore. L’unica che non comporti una fine sanguinosa per entrambi.

Alec si china in avanti. “Per qualunque motivo tu voglia tenerti la coppa-“

 

“Ma perché dovrei tenermi quell’affare? Fa schifo! – Magnus arriccia il naso in segno di disgusto – Non si adatta per niente a casa mia. Me la voglio togliere dai coglioni”.

 

Alec batte le palpebre. Guarda Izzy e solleva la mano nel gesto universale che significa “che cazzo sta succedendo?”.

 

Lei annuisce e si rivolge a Magnus chiedendogli tranquilla “Ma che cazzo significa? Noi non siamo qui per farti del male, Magnus, ma devi piantarla di girare attorno alla verità. Hai detto che volevi la coppa, ma che non pensavi di tenertela?”

Magnus fa segno di sì. “Esatto – le fa l’occhiolino – Bella e intelligente”.

 

Izzy non può fare a meno di sorridere. “Anche tu” dice, con simpatia, ma poi la sua espressione ritorna seria. “Magnus, aiutaci, e noi possiamo aiutare te”.

 

Davvero, Izzy? Vorrebbe chiedere Alec; per mettere in guardia sua sorella dal fare false promesse. Ha forse dimenticato qual era la missione originale?

 

Magnus è calmo però, e Alec controlla con attenzione se non ci sono segnali che stia per cominciare a sparare. Ma non lo fa. Anzi, sorride.

 

“Sì, ho rubato la coppa per ragioni che rimangono mie personali”. Magnus fa una pausa, sfidandoli ad insistere. Ma loro non lo fanno e lui continua. “Ma avete ragione, non la voglio. Voglio fregarla a Valentine per ragioni personali, ma non ho interesse ad arricchirmi con denaro rubato”.

 

“Ma allora cosa ti interessa?” chiede Alec; quella domanda gli brucia in petto. E poi maledice la sua ansia di sapere. Il Clave gli ha insegnato il controllo e la pazienza, ed eccolo qua, che scatta e presta anche troppa attenzione verso un uomo che dovrebbe prepararsi ad uccidere.

 

Magnus gli fa l’occhiolino. “Uomini, donne, gente a metà strada-“

 

“Nel senso della coppa” sbuffa Alec. Striscia i piedi, inquieto sotto l’intenso sguardo con cui Magnus lo fissa.

 

Perché continua a guardarmi così? Pensa Alec, ignorando furiosamente il fatto che lui stesso ha continuato a lanciargli occhiate tutta la sera.

 

Magnus sembra cogliere il suggerimento, e il suo sorriso svanisce. “Mi interessa la libertà, Alexander” dice, e c’è un peso nelle sue parole che fa rabbrividire Alec. Mille verità dietro quella facciata scherzosa. “Intendo fare tutto ciò che è necessario per vivere la mia vita appieno”.

 

“E non hai pensato che ti avrebbero dato la caccia? E trovato? Gli uomini di Valentine, intendo. Hai pensato che avresti potuto filartela con la coppa e vivere abbastanza per vantartene-“

 

“Non insultarmi” lo interrompe Magnus, guardandolo freddamente. Le labbra compresse in una linea sottile e tagliente. “Non mi importa cosa pensi di me, e neppure cosa ha da dire il Clave su di me. Non mi conoscono, e neppure tu”. Le sue ultime parole sono un ringhio. “Non pensare di essere superiore a me perché lavori per il Clave”.

 

Per un mezzo minuto nella stanza si fa un silenzio di tomba. Il tono gelido di Magnus ha alzato la tensione, e Alec non è sicuro di come andrà a finire.

Fortunatamente Izzy fa il passo successivo. “Magnus – comincia con gentilezza – Noi non ci riteniamo migliori di te. Vero, veniamo da ambienti molto diversi, tu lavori per conto tuo, noi siamo legati alla nostra famiglia”.

 

Alec rabbrividisce alla parola. Legati.

 

Come se il Clave tenesse un cappio legato loro al collo, aspettando di stringerlo nel nodo fatale. E lo spaventa il fatto che potrebbe persino essere in parte vero.

 

“Però – continua Izzy – penso che possiamo trovare una soluzione. Se hai intenzione di cooperare, forse possiamo offrirti protezione in cambio della coppa”.

 

Alec deglutisce. Anche se si sono accordati per questa copertura, rimane comunque scioccato a sentire queste parole rivolte a Magnus; quella persona che dovrebbe essere la sua prima vittima.

 

E che potrebbe esserlo ancora.

 

Ma quando si sono arrischiati a parlare in macchina – quando il russare di Magnus era troppo forte per non essere vero – Alec sapeva che era la loro unica possibilità. Per ora faranno finta di lavorare con Magnus. Se lui accetta di condurli alla coppa, sicuramente il Clave sarà un po’ meno furioso per il fallimento della missione.

 

Da un momento all’altro dovrebbero contattarli.

 

Alec è immobile. Fissa Magnus, che ricambia lo sguardo ad occhi socchiusi, occhi che è anche troppo facile ammirare. Gli occhi di questo assassino – e Alec pensa che dovrebbe smetterla di chiamarlo così – sono di uno strano giallo-verde; una tempesta di colori che Alec immagina risaltare meravigliosamente su una tela. Immagina di dipingere quei colori su uno sfondo nero, in modo che risaltino come stelle nel cielo.

 

Caccia via questi pensieri. Svelto.

 

Passano i minuti e Magnus si pianta in faccia un sorriso che Alec è sicuro al 95% sia una smargiassata. Benché conosca – si potrebbe dire conoscere? – Magnus da un giorno, è sedotto dai giochi dietro ai quali si nasconde. E nel frattempo respinge la consapevolezza di nascondersi a sua volta dietro al suo lavoro, da anni. Non ha bisogno di scegliere proprio oggi, fra tutti i giorni, per ripensare la propria vita.

 

Magnus fa un gesto casuale con la mano. “Cioè, se io vi porto alla coppa, voi mi aiuterete a non crepare?” chiede.

 

Izzy non esita e annuisce, “Esatto. Quando il Clave ci contatterà, potremo dire che tu hai offerto loro i tuoi servigi. Gratis”.

 

“Ehi, un momento! – Magnus alza la mano per fermarla – Non ho mai detto che non voglio niente”.

 

Alec si acciglia. “Hai detto che hai rubato la coppa per ragioni tue, non per soldi”.

 

“Certo. Come sei bravo ad ascoltare, Alexander” dice Magnus dolcemente, e ad Alec vien voglia di mostragli il medio. Magnus fa spallucce, un piccolo gesto presuntuoso a vedere il quale Alec si acciglia ancor di più. “Ma poi tu hai detto che ne valeva la pena, e io probabilmente dovrò portare via rapidamente le scatole dall’America, quindi un po’ di contante sarebbe utile”.

 

Alec apre la bocca per protestare, ma Izzy gli fa segno di tacere. “Va bene – dice rapida – Possiamo tirar fuori i soldi. Il Clave voleva comunque pagarti”. Mentecosì disinvolta che Alec quasi le crede. Sua sorella è molto più brava di lui ad improvvisare, e lui è incredibilmente felice che lei sia al suo fianco. Come sempre.

 

Magnus sorride. “Allora siamo d’accordo – dice – Io vi porto alla coppa, ve la consegno, ricevo la mia sommetta e sparisco dalle vostre vite per sempre. Vi pare che suoni bene?”

 

Izzy si alza e tende la mano a Magnus. I nervi di Alec sono in quella mano adesso, mentre si siede e guarda quell’uomo. Quello che succederà adesso potrà confermare o cambiare la sua decisione. E se Magnus non fosse d’accordo, che cavolo potrà dire lui al Clave? E se Magnus decidesse d’un tratto di tirar fuori la sua pistola e ucciderli?

 

Alec ricorda a se stesso che non sa un bel niente di Magnus Bane.

Ma perché gli viene voglia di saperlo?

 

Ok, qualcosa sa. Sa che Magnus è un mistero. Un uomo, e un killer, che ama la sua libertà, ma ha rischiato volentieri la morte per rubare un oggetto di cui non gli importa nulla. Un oggetto che rappresenta l’orgoglio dei Morgenstern.

 

Magnus è uno che capisce le debolezze e i punti di forza degli altri. Ha dato la caccia a quell’oggetto per vendetta. Ma perché?

 

Il modo in cui Magnus lo valutava prima si ripresenta alla mente di Alec; gli ricorda il brivido provato sentendosi scrutato così a fondo; il calore provato nello stomaco guardando Magnus e sentendo di trovarsi di fronte non ad un nemico, ma ad un pari.

E’ così perduto nei suoi pensieri che sobbalza quando Magnus si alza in piedi. Solleva un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. “Sei un po’ nervoso per un agente, no?, Alexander? Abbiamo qualcosa da nascondere?”. E’ uno scherzo, ma urta i nervi.

 

Alec lo fulmina. “Sei con noi oppure no?”.

 

Izzy è ancora immobile, la mano sospesa in aria in direzione di Magnus.

 

\--

 

Magnus non è uno sciocco.

 

E’ quasi certo che quei due lo stiano fregando.

 

Crede che vogliano la coppa, ma non è convinto che il Clave voglia essere coinvolto con lui. Perché dovrebbero rischiare? Ma poi, se ciò che Isabelle e Alec gli hanno detto è vero, e la coppa vale molto di più di quanto lui non creda, forse la vogliono per loro, da quegli arroganti bastardi che sono.

 

Lancia un’occhiata ai due fratelli e capisce una cosa.

 

Prima di siglare un accordo che potrebbe rivoltarglisi contro e fotterlo, Magnus inclina il capo e chiede “Di che famiglia siete?”

 

Senza esitazione Isabelle replica. “Lightwood. Isabelle e Alec Lightwood”.

 

Magnus nasconde il suo disgusto con un sorriso. E’ bravo in queste cose.

 

E’ bravo anche a negare l’evidenza, e dice a se stesso che Alexander non può essere imparentato con quella stessa donna che si rifiutò, tutti quegli anni or sono, di indagare sul traffico di essere umani in Indonesia. Che non può essere imparentato con Maryse Lightwood; la donna che lasciò distruggere quell’altra donna, quella che aveva cresciuto Magnus e gli aveva insegnato ad essere forte e coraggioso e buono e compassionevole.

 

Magnus stringe vigorosamente la mano di Isabelle, immaginando che sia il collo della loro madre. Chiude gli occhi per un attimo, figurandosi l’orrore sui loro volti se solo osasse rivelare quello che la loro madre ha fatto a lui e a sua madre.

E’ certo che Isabelle ne sarebbe disgustata, e benché l’istinto dica a Magnus che Alec è un uomo buono, al di sotto della copertura del dubbio e dell’obbedienza da soldato, non riesce ad incontrare il suo sguardo. Non può guardarlo negli occhi e percepire una qualche somiglianza fra l’uomo di bell’aspetto che ha quasi imparato a rispettare, e la donna che ha scelto di respingere e ignorare la sofferenza di tanti altri.

 

Regola numero uno, ricorda Magnus a se stesso; tieni sempre alte le barriere attorno al tuo cuore.

 

Ma mentre stringe la mano di Isabelle, e lei sorride con gioia, Magnus percepisce una crepa in quelle pareti. Una piccola mano che si tende verso di lui per confortarlo. Anche lo sguardo di Alec si è addolcito, e lui si rilassa, tentando un piccolo sorriso a cui Magnus non crede, ma che apprezza. Le barriere attorno al suo cuore stanno sforzandosi di rimanere alte.

 

Non ha bisogno di tutto questo.

 

Non così presto dopo-

“Allora – dice Magnus ad alta voce per distrarsi dai suoi propri pensieri – Posso fare quella doccia adesso?”

 

L’ombra di un sorriso piega le labbra di Alec. Si alza in piedi e stira le braccia sopra la testa; il gesto rivela una striscia di pelle e le eleganti ossa del suo bacino. Magnus fissa lo sguardo, apprezzando l’accenno di muscoli robusti che fanno capolino sotto il maglione nero di Alec.

 

Ovviamente ha degli addominali da dio greco, è un agente, dice Magnus fra sé. E’ quasi tentato di fare un commento salace, ma è ancora scosso dalla rivelazione della loro appartenenza a quella famiglia. Così chiede di nuovo “Allora posso fare la doccia? Prometto che non sparo a nessuno”.

 

Alec abbassa le braccia, i capelli un po’ arruffati per il gesto. Magnus si lecca le labbra. E’ sicuro che capelli così belli siano fatti per essere tirati-

 

“Certo – risponde Alec, indicando una delle porte – Il bagno è da quella parte”.

 

E poi si volta per raggiungere Izzy ai computer, e guardano assieme quella che sembra una lista confusa di numeri e lettere. Un codice, capisce poi Magnus. Il Clave ha probabilmente i suoi metodi fighi per rendere sicure le sue comunicazioni con il rifugio. Li lascia al loro lavoro e si avvia al bagno, guardando con disprezzo le pareti incolori e i prodotti per i capelli di modesta qualità.

 

Dovrà farsela andare bene.

 

Si spoglia rapidamente e apre la doccia, per immergersi finalmente nell’acqua calda e nel vapore.

 


	4. CAPITOLO 4

“Ok, ho rimandato i codici” annuncia Isabelle al fratello. Batte gli ultimi comandi sulla tastiera e sorride compiaciuta. “Il Clave dovrebbe ricevere il nostro messaggio nel giro di pochi minuti”.  
“Perché hai dovuto farlo di nuovo?” brontola lui.  
“IL Clave deve verificare che siamo chi diciamo di essere. Ci contatteranno quando vedranno che i codici corrispondono. Fammi un fischio quando richiamano”.  
“Perché, dove stai andando?”

Lei ha mosso appena qualche passo in direzione della camera da letto quando Alec comincia a protestare. Fa un cenno in direzione del loro terzo, sfortunato ospite. “Simon” dice.  
Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sul serio? Lui?”  
“Non fare lo stronzo, Alec. Come minimo sta pensando che stiamo per sparargli in testa – lo rimprovera Isabelle – Deve sapere che può stare tranquillo. E poi…”  
Un sorrisetto incurva l’angolo della bocca di Izzy. “E’ così carino, ti pare?”. Agita le dita in direzione di Alec prima di voltarsi e di bussare piano alla porta della camera.  
“Ehi, Simon, sono io, Isabelle. Ti spiace se entro?”  
“Uh…sei solo tu?”.  
Lei sorride, e poi si rende conto che Simon non la può vedere. “Sì, io sola” dice gentilmente. C’è qualcosa in Simon che fa desiderare a Izzy di fargli da scudo contro il pericolo, ma è anche affascinata da cosa c’è sotto. Le osservazioni che lui ha fatto prima sono intelligenti, benché confuse in un continuo chiacchiericcio. Quando entra, chiudendo cautamente la porta dietro di sé, Simon è seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto. Per un attimo questo la stupisce. Di solito è una cosa che fa lei; sedere a quel modo. Al quartier generale la rimproverano sempre perché siede in maniera scomposta sulle sedie, o perché mette le gambe sul divano, nel loro appartamento di New York.  
Vedere Simon seduto così sul letto la fa sorridere amichevolmente.

Lentamente, come per non spaventarlo, Isabelle gli si avvicina; sedendo dal lato opposto e ripiegando le gambe sotto di sé. “Ehi” comincia.  
La faccia di Simon si contrae. “Oddio, ecco, stai per ammazzarmi, vero? Ecco per cosa era il colloquio segreto! Ho cercato di origliare, ma la porta è davvero spessa. Cioè..di buon legno robusto”. Simon si strofina la fronte e le gambe cominciano ad agitarsi. “Sto per diventare uno di quei cadaveri che finiscono sui giornali dieci anni dopo, vero?”. Fa una risatina soffocata e nervosa.

Izzy apre la bocca per rassicurarlo, ma lui continua a borbottare.  
“Oddio – geme lui – Non ho neppure finito di leggere Il Signore degli Anelli! Morirò da geek fasullo”.  
Come se questa fosse la prospettiva peggiore della sua vita, Simon si prende la testa fra le mani e trema. Il suo tremito scuote Isabelle, e la spinge ad avvicinarsi a lui e a posare le mani sulle sue; scostandole lentamente dal suo viso.

Un viso molto attraente, nota Izzy.

Lo ha notato anche prima, ma non ci aveva ancora pensato abbastanza. Con la faccenda dell’inseguimento in macchina e con la morte in agguato.

“Respira, Simon. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. E poi – sogghigna – non avresti perso molto. E’ una saga noiosa. Sopportabile, al massimo. 

Lui rimane così esterrefatto che per un attimo dimentica la paura. “Tu hai letto Il Signore degli Anelli? Tutti e tre i libri?”  
“Sì” conferma Izzy. E’ probabilmente l’unica serie fantasy nella biblioteca del quartier generale, e lei si è obbligata a leggerla nell’adolescenza. Non è stata il massimo, ma la distrazione è stata piacevole.  
“Fa parte dell’addestramento da agenti?” chiede lui con una risata. Sembra meno spaventato adesso, e la gamba ha smesso di agitarsi, come se lui avesse rinunciato a lanciarsi fuori dalla stanza.   
“Esatto – dice lei solennemente – così come dobbiamo imparare ad ammazzare un uomo in più di cento modi diversi”.  
“Anche quello…?” si stupisce lui.  
“No, stavo solo prendendoti in giro – Izzy sorride, gettando i capelli all’indietro sulla spalla – In effetti esistono più di cento modi per…”  
Con grande sorpresa di lei, Simon non scatta. Non grida spaventato, non cerca di sfuggirle. La guarda invece ad occhi spalancati e..sorride. Ed è un sorriso così dolce, così tenero che Izzy quasi ha voglia di abbracciarlo.

Simon spinge di nuovo gli occhiali all’indietro e poi posa le mani sulle ginocchia. “E quindi questo è quello che fai di solito? Rapire studenti e contabili part time?”.  
Izzy sbuffa. “Solo un paio di volte al mese” scherza.  
“Buono a sapersi”. Simon si guarda in giro incerto. Poi osserva “Dirò ai miei colleghi di guardarsi in giro se vedono belle ragazze che gli puntano addosso una pistola nella loro camera d’albergo”. Arrossisce lievemente.  
“Pensi davvero che sia bella?” gioisce Isabelle. Alza un po’ il mento, mentre sente un calore piacevole alla bocca dello stomaco.  
“Be’, certo – annuisce Simon, mentre il suo pomo d’Adamo va su e giù nervosamente – Tu no?”.  
Izzy fa l’occhiolino. “Sì. Ma è bello sentirtelo dire”.

“Oh no, sei una minaccia tripla! – Simon alza le mani in segno di resa con un gran sorriso – Sicura di sé, bella e intelligente. Sono finito!”

Izzy si sente arrossire, ed è la prima a distogliere lo sguardo. Certo, non è la prima volta che le fanno dei complimenti. Anzi, gliene hanno fatti molte volte. E lei è sempre stata fiera, guardandosi allo specchio, della donna lì riflessa. Ma il modo allegro con cui parla Simon è tenero e sincero, e lei non è certa di come gestire la sensazione di piacere che prova in quel momento.

Così è quasi contenta quando Alec bussa alla porta e la chiama. “Isabelle. Il Clave”.

Di colpo una miscela di paura, preoccupazione e senso di pericolo attanaglia lo stomaco di Isabelle. Scivola via dal letto e dai sorrisi dolci di Simon e dai sui occhi. Con l’aria di scusarsi dice “Torno fra un attimo, ok? Dovresti riposare un po’”.  
Lui china il capo, annuendo, e poi – con grande delizia di Izzy – le fa ciao con la mano.

Lei scompare attraverso la porta, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.

\--

Alec si scopre ad odiare il fatto che, appena Izzy lascia la camera e si avvia verso di lui, il suo sorriso svanisca. Qualunque cosa abbia condiviso con Simon, l’ha lasciata addolcita, e lui spera che lei possa continuare ad essere così. Ma il Clave ha mandato una scheda temporale precisa, e lui è ansioso di mantenere l’attenzione – e il discredito – su di sé, e di distogliere l’attenzione da Izzy.

“Pronta? Le chiede.  
“E TU sei pronto?”. Lei si acciglia, posandogli una mano sulla guancia. “Fa’ semplicemente tutto come avevamo progettato. Sii coraggioso e fermo e calmo. Non dare loro motivo di dubitare di te, perché stai facendo del tuo meglio, ok? Dimmi che lo sai, Alec”.

Isabelle lo guarda con una tenerezza riservata a lui solo. L’amore che vede nei suoi occhi fa sentire Alec più forte; un po’ meno vulnerabile. Gli fa sentire che, di fronte al Clave e al fallimento della missione, Izzy è qui.  
Lui si appoggia nel suo tocco, sente la mano calda di lei contro la sua guancia. “Sì, lo so – risponde – Aspettiamo solo di vedere cosa dicono”. Le offre un breve sorriso. 

Se conosce bene il Clave, e i suoi genitori, Alec sa che reagirebbero meglio alla logica, e alla fiducia in se stessi. Sa che la compagnia vorrà sentire che piano hanno e quali valutazioni ci sono dietro.

Il che è esattamente quello che stiamo per dare loro.

Il computer fa un bip, attivando la linea di comunicazione privata del Clave. Questo è più il campo di Izzy: i computer e le faccende scientifiche.  
Lui sa che lei ha anche una passione per oggetti robusti e sezionabili. Una volta ha provato ad addestrare dei ratti come esche, evocando strida da parte di uomini e donne adulti per tutto l’Istituto, una sera tempo fa.

Tutto ciò che Alec sa è che il Clave sta per apparire sullo schermo, e per dargli probabilmente la peggiore strigliata della sua vita.  
Mentre la chiamata sta per connettersi, e Izzy si allunga per sistemare la telecamera, Alec si mette sull’attenti, le mani dietro la schiena. Dritto, calmo e concentrato.

Infine, è così che si sente, no?

Ricorda i commenti che Magnus ha fatto poco fa, lui lo legge come un libro. A come ha commentato sulla sua postura. Alec si sente improvvisamente tentato a rilasciarsi, o ad appoggiarsi alla sedia pigramente come Izzy, o a mettere i piedi sulla scrivania come Magnus-

“Agenti”. Vengono salutati da una voce fredda.

Alec scatta in modalità attentiva.

La fredda espressione di sua madre riempie lo schermo, e ciò che rende Alec ancora più ansioso è la vista di due inviati del Clave in piedi dietro la sua sedia. La webcam mostra sua madre seduta, con dietro le due figure – due donne con i capelli raccolti in una stretta coda ed un’espressione ugualmente severa – che lo osservano.

Per un attimo – ed è una cosa talmente breve che quasi gli sfugge – l’espressione di Maryse si addolcisce. Alla vista dei suoi figli le si allargano gli occhi, ma poi si schiarisce la gola e comprime le labbra. “Vi spiacerebbe aggiornarci sugli eventi di ieri?”.  
Alec annuisce una volta, prendendo la seconda sedia accanto ad Izzy, che è seduta in un silenzio obbediente. Sotto al tavolo lei allunga una mano gentile sulla gamba di lui e la stringe in segno di supporto.

Lui comincia. “Alle 12,15 precise l’agente Isabelle Lightwood ed io abbiamo preso contatto con l’obiettivo, Magnus Bane”. Deglutisce l’amaro che sente in bocca. Il pensiero che Magnus era – o è ancora – la prima esecuzione affidatagli, lo lascia un po’ meno sicuro di sé.  
Tuttavia prosegue. “Siamo stati individuati e inseguiti da almeno una ventina di uomini che abbiamo logicamente presunto, e poi assodato, lavorare per i Morgenstern. Ci hanno preso di mira con intenzioni chiaramente ostili, e quindi abbiamo lasciato la zona. Nessun danno collaterale alla popolazione civile.” Aggiunge rapidamente, pregando che Maryse non lo interrompa e gli faccia altre domande.

Quando sua madre rimane in silenzio, Alec nasconde un sospiro di sollievo e continua con le sue caute spiegazioni. “A causa degli ordini ricevuti, “. Alec insiste su quest’ultima parola. Sa quanto piaccia al Clave. “Abbiamo compreso che il Clave ha espresso la forte volontà di riavere la coppa rubata. Una volta che ci siamo accertati che l’obiettivo non l’aveva con sé, abbiamo preso una decisione. Conoscendone l’importanza, abbiamo fatto la scelta di lasciare la zona e di portare l’obiettivo con noi”.

Alec fa una pausa. Sta per aggiungere che Magnus li ha seguiti spontaneamente, ma sa che al Clave non frega niente; basta che vinca.

“Arrivati al Rifugio-“  
“Già. Il Rifugio” ripete Maryse. Socchiude gli occhi e Alec riesce a percepire la sua frustrazione bruciare attraverso la telecamera. “Un altro disastro che il Clave ha dovuto sistemare. Fortunatamente, ci siamo occupati della sicurezza e i nastri sono stati eliminati. Tuttavia, siete stati incauti.”. Dà un’occhiata a un fascicolo sulla sua scrivania e sospira. “Agenti, perché avete con voi un certo Simon Lewis?”

Izzy si protende in avanti. “E’ stata una circostanza sfortunata. Gli uomini di Valentine ci hanno individuato mentre Simon era nella stanza con noi. Lo abbiamo protetto e portato al sicuro con noi. Comprendiamo che il Clave vorrà che lui firmi un accordo confidenziale”. Appoggia una mano sulla scrivania, le unghie ticchettano sulla superficie. “E non è forse compito del Clave proteggere le persone?”  
Le ultime parole di Izzy sono fredde come quelle di Maryse; sta sfidando la madre a rinfacciarle il velato insulto.

Maryse ignora la pugnalata e guarda Alec. “Molto bene. Continui”.

Dietro di lei, gli altri agenti del Clave continuano a fissarli con sguardo severo.

E così Alec sottolinea le sue ultime parole pronunciandole chiare e forti. “Dopo essere fuggiti, abbiamo raggiunto una casa sicura al più presto possibile e abbiamo contattato il Clave. Come da protocollo.”  
Ingoia la sua esitazione e termina. “Magnus Bane ha accettato di offrire la coppa in cambio di protezione. Solo fino a quando la coppa sarà nelle mani del Clave, è tutto ciò che chiede. Ritengo che questo sia un buon accordo. La coppa sarà in possesso del Clave al più presto possibile.”

Dopo una lunga pausa – talmente lunga che Isabelle si china in avanti a controllare il funzionamento della webcam – Maryse fa schioccare la lingua contro i denti.

“E quindi voi non avete la coppa e l’assassino è ancora in vita?” conclude. Le sue parole sono come ghiaccio e scivolano lungo i nervi di Alec. “Agenti, vi è stata assegnata una missione molto chiara ed importante”. I suoi occhi si spostano sugli inviati del Clave, e Alec giurerebbe di aver visto una punta di paura nello sguardo di sua madre.  
Lei si rivolge di nuovo a lui. “Il Clave è…consapevole di ciò che avete fatto. Per ora, ha acconsentito a lasciare a noi il controllo della missione. Finché la coppa non sarà nelle nostre – nelle loro – mani”.

Alec non può fare a meno di sospirare, mentre sente il sollievo fluire attraverso il suo corpo. Per oggi non sarà cacciato o degradato. Non dovrebbe sentirsi così contento di rimanere legato al Clave, ma tant’è… Lo è, davvero.

“Consegnateci Magnus Bane. Ce ne occuperemo noi”.

Alec apre la bocca. “C..cosa?”. Si schiarisce la gola. Non può balbettare – non lo farà – davanti a sua madre. E’ una pessima abitudine ed è riuscito così bene a togliersela.

Forse non così bene.

Nascondendo il suo impaccio, chiede “All’Istituto?”

Maryse annuisce. “Sì”.

Alec si costringe ad annuire a sua volta. Con le dita comincia a tamburellare nervosamente sulle ginocchia.

Lo ammazzeranno.

Il pensiero lo colpisce all’improvviso, e poi lentamente; sussurrando dentro di lui come il codice di una testata nucleare. E’ un pensiero pericoloso, perché Alec capisce quanto lo spaventi. Quanto lo preoccupi il fatto che potrebbe essere lui a condurre Magnus dritto alla morte.

Solo ieri Alec è stato inviato ad uccidere quella stessa persona, pure il pensiero di infilargli una pallottola nel cranio gli appare orribile.  
Ancor più quando Maryse sorride. “Grazie per la tua obbedienza, Alec. E Isabelle. Agenti, il Clave sta aspettando il vostro ritorno. Con la coppa e con Bane.”

Abbassa la voce in tono di avvertimento. “Non danneggiare il nome dei Lightwood più di quanto tu non abbia già fatto”.

Siamo stati noi a danneggiarne il nome? Alec vuole discutere e replicare. Sei sicura che non sia stato tuo zio-

Maryse si schiarisce la gola, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Si appoggia all’indietro, offrendogli un ultimo cenno di assenso. Che, per sua madre, è l’equivalente di saltargli addosso in un abbraccio. “Buona fortuna” dice semplicemente.

“Pensi di ucciderlo?” chiede Izzy improvvisamente.

Alec sente una stretta al petto per la tensione.

La paura per Izzy, e per Magnus, gli fa bruciare i polmoni, un fuoco che gli si diffonde nelle costole, e non riesce a respirare.

Una degli inviati del Clave stringe gli occhi. “Questo non è più compito tuo” dice. La sua lunga coda ondeggia lievemente quando si china a fissare la telecamera. “La missione è stata modificata, non certo grazie a voi, e al vostro eroismo”. Pronuncia la parola con un sospiro e si rialza. “Avete i vostri ordini. Ora seguiteli”.

La paura spinge Alec ad agire.

Non può fare a meno di tentare un’ultima volta di far cambiare loro idea.

Si convince che uccidere Magnus non farebbe comunque differenza. Che lui lo sta difendendo solo perché di sicuro c’è un motivo per cui uno così intelligente abbia fatto una mossa così stupida, vero?

Imita la voce della madre: crudele e fredda come pietra. “Di certo la coppa è più importante di un killer qualunque. Di un ladro”. Alec sputa la parola, sperando di non dover usare insulti per indurre il Clave a prendere in considerazione la sua opinione.  
Quando si rende conto che lo stanno fissando con attenzione, continua velocemente. “E’ una persona senza ambizione; che non si cura d’altro che di se stesso. Non significa niente per nessuno, e certamente non userà più stratagemmi di questo tipo”. Alza il mento con aria arrogante. “Il Clave non dovrebbe sprecare il suo tempo con Magnus Bane”.

Accanto a lui, Izzy inspira bruscamente, abbastanza perché Alec la senta. Spera davvero che lei mangi la foglia, e non pensi che lui stia diventando uno stronzo.

Anzi, qualcosa di più di uno stronzo.

“Alec” dice Maryse, alzando una mano in segno di avvertimento. Ha un’espressione composta, ma la voce le trema, di rabbia. “Porta a compimento i tuoi ordini. E’ tutto, agente. Non contattarci più finché non c’è qualcosa che va storto”.

Buio.

Lo schermo si spegna, lasciando Alec con una sensazione di vuoto in petto; una sensazione che quasi sicuramente significa che è di nuovo fottuto.

Continua a fissare il computer, pensando. Almeno il Clave non l’ha silurato subito per aver provocato tanta confusione la sera prima. Gli hanno dato un’altra possibilità di provare il suo valore e Alec è intenzionato a coglierla-

“Sono contento di sapere a che punto siamo, Alexander”.

Alec si alza così velocemente che la sedia cade a terra.

Sente gli occhi spalancarsi mentre osserva Magnus appoggiato alla porta del bagno, che lo studia con uno sguardo distante.

Ancora una volta, la visione del petto nudo di Magnus gli mozza il fiato; la lunga sagoma elegante del suo corpo, gli addominali robusti e definiti, le sue braccia assurdamente forti – onestamente, pensa Alec con rabbia, ma chi è che ha un corpo così?

Ha ancora delle gocce d’acqua fra i capelli – capelli neri, disordinatamente ritti, che fanno venir voglia di toccarli. Porta un paio di pantaloni neri che fanno parte della fornitura del rifugio, e Alec sembra non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quanto attillati sono.

Perché sono proprio sfrontati. In tutti quei punti pericolosi che Alec non può permettersi di fissare.

Per fortuna, Magnus lo sta osservando con tale durezza da non accorgersi di quegli sguardi. “Non ci saranno braccialetti dell’amicizia nel nostro rapporto, l’ho capito. Forte e chiaro”. Fa scorrere l’unghia sulla maniglia, generando un suono acuto e rabbioso come la sua espressione.

E allora Alec capisce.

Magnus deve aver colto la fine della conversazione, e Alec sente il cuore accelerare al pensiero di quanto dolorose a sentirsi siano state le sue parole.

Le sue paure vengono confermate quando Magnus agita una mano con noncuranza. “Non ti preoccupare, fa’ pure il tuo lavoro – il suo tono è dolorosamente sarcastico – Mi occuperò di rendermi di nessun valore in qualche angolo”. Gli occhi di Magnus rivelano quanto sia ferito, in modo più doloroso che se gli avesse tirato un coltello.

C’è un attimo di silenzio, e Alec cerca di riempirlo con delle parole. Che significhino qualcosa.

Ma lui non è mai stato bravo con le parole. A quanto pare è capace solo ad usarle per ferire gli altri e per essere supinamente d’accordo col Clave. Così tiene la bocca chiusa e distoglie lo sguardo da Magnus. Questa non è una situazione per la quale dovrebbe scusarsi, tutto sommato è colpa di Magnus; innanzitutto per aver rubato la coppa.

Izzy gli posa una mano sul braccio, facendolo girare lentamente fino a guardarlo in faccia. Sorride. “Hai agito bene, Alec” dice, e poi tende le braccia. Lui le prende, scuotendo la testa con affetto, arrendendosi all’abbraccio inevitabile.   
Sia che stia facendo il culo a qualcuno o che stia dimostrando le sue capacità scientifiche analizzando qualche nuova droga, Isabelle ha sempre trovato il tempo di essere la persona più comprensiva che Alec abbia mai conosciuto. Lui ha sempre saputo che qualunque cosa possa succedere nella sua vita – sia che viva una vita lunga e priva di eventi, sia che muoia giovane, dissanguato in qualche vicolo – Izzy sarà sempre il suo ultimo pensiero. Il suo viso sorridente, o magari anche il ghigno sfrontato di Jace, lo accompagneranno al sonno eterno come una ninnananna.

Rimane fermo per un po’, poi si stacca dal suo abbraccio, ma continua a tenerle una mano attorno alla vita.  
“Pensi che Jace stia bene?” chiede.  
Izzy annuisce. “Probabilmente è ancora su quella missione che gli ha assegnato la mamma qualche settimana fa. Sai, quella supersegreta su cui sono spariti”.  
Alec geme. Odia ricordare che Jace è stato ancora una volta scelto come miglior agente dell’Istituto.

Qualche settimana prima, il suo migliore amico – praticamente un fratello, per lui e Izzy – Jace, è partito senza una parola. Un’altra agente, Clary Fray – una testarossa che mette Alec in agitazione – gli è stata assegnata come partner; e i suoi sono filati via senza dirglielo. Che Jace e Clary erano stati scelti dal Clave per un’importante missione, loro lo hanno saputo solo la sera dopo. 

Fino ad ora, Alec è stato troppo concentrato sul presente, per pensare a lui. Ora, si permette di preoccuparsi per l’amico. Le sue capacità come agente sono indiscutibili, ma la sua natura impulsiva spaventa Alec. Si preoccupa sempre del fatto che un giorno Jace possa buttarsi a testa bassa in qualche posto pieno di nemici e che possa morire sfidando il mondo con una risata sulle labbra. La sua indole autodistruttiva è quasi grande come quella di Alec.

Ma la cosa che ha sempre riempito Alec di orgoglio, e di calore, è il modo straordinario in cui riescono ognuno a tirar fuori il meglio degli altri due. Lui, Izzy e Jace sono famiglia per scelta, non per sangue; e ogni volta che si vedono, Alec sente la luce entrare in ogni parte di sé. Tutte le ferite e le crepe dei dubbi su se stesso e le ansie, si attenuano coi loro sorrisi e i loro scherzi. Loro lo accettano completamente e lo amano, e lui offre loro in cambio il proprio cuore.

“Quindi adesso dobbiamo, molto gentilmente, chiedere della coppa al nostro bellissimo amico” dice Izzy guardandolo con aria attenta.  
Alec sbuffa. “Bellissimo? – sbotta – Bane è bellissimo come una pantera in agguato”. Quasi ride alle parole di lei. Bellissimo? Magnus Bane?

E’ anche troppo facile tacitare quella parte della sua mente che sta urlando un’altra cosa.

Ogni tanto si chiede ancora che cosa gli abbia sentito dire Magnus prima; quelle parole crudeli che lui ha usato per far sì che il Clave riconsiderasse l’idea dell’eliminazione caritatevole.  
Come a Magnus possa essere sembrato che Alec volesse sbarazzarsi di lui al più presto possibile.  
Be’, non è forse vero? Si chiede  
Dato che non ha una risposta, oppure non la vuole, Alec si risiede di fronte a Magnus e ci prova di nuovo. “Dov’è la coppa?”

Magnus riflette sulla risposta per un paio di secondi. Alec capisce che sta cercando di montare una bugia, ma dopo un po’ mormora qualcosa. Troppo piano perché Alec possa sentirlo.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiede Alec di nuovo. Si protende in avanti, cercando di capire.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Magnus inclina la testa e impreca. “Senti, voglio dirti che non c’era niente di pianificato. Non stavo davvero pensando dove piazzarla così..”

Alec adesso è quasi divertito. Sente che sta cercando di non sorridere mentre Magnus, per una volta, è quello imbarazzato.

“Allora, dov’è?” gli chiede con un sorrisetto.  
“Va bene – Magnus lo guarda e fa una smorfia – L’ho…lanciata su un albero”.

“COSA??” esplode Alec, mentre tutto il suo divertimento scompare. “Hai rubato la coppa e hai deciso di ficcarla in un albero? Almeno è un albero particolare? O uno che quando l’hai visto hai pensato ‘ma sì, perché no’? Sei il peggior ladro di sempre!”.

“Io sono un killer. Farai meglio a ricordartelo, Alexander – brontola Magnus – Potrei ucciderti in qualunque momento” dice con aria indifferente, ma la minaccia è vanificata dal fatto che si sta fissando le unghie e le esamina lentamente, una ad una.  
“E io sono un agente – ribatte Alec – Potrei ammazzarti prima che tu abbia finito di esaminarti le unghie per vedere se ci sono tracce di sangue”.

Magnus alza lo sguardo e l’angolo della sua bocca si alza per un attimo. Non è il sorriso aperto della notte precedente, ma Alec è comunque contento di vederne almeno una traccia.   
Magnus abbassa la testa e chiede “Come facevi a sapere che cercavo tracce di sangue?”  
Alec fa spallucce. “Lo sapevo e basta”.  
Ora non è il momento di fare l’arrogante, ma Magnus fa uscire un aspetto di lui che lo fa sentire di camminare sul filo del rasoio. Si sente pericoloso, e anche in pericolo, contemporaneamente. E’ una sensazione strana, pensa Alec; qualcosa che non riesce a valutare logicamente.

Questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui si alza, si infila le mani in tasca, ed è il primo a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“E così la preziosa coppa dei Morgenstern è su un albero da qualche parte a New York?”

Preziosa coppa dei Morgenstern - e prezioso manufatto del Clave…

Magnus annuisce allegramente. “Già – finisce di esaminarsi le unghie e sorride compiaciuto – Oh, molto bene, niente macchie di sangue”.

Alec si permette di memorizzare le curve delle labbra di Magnus, e lo scintillìo nei suoi occhi. Li incamera con la scusa di aver bisogno di conoscere bene i particolari e il modo di muoversi di Magnus. Deve sapere come Magnus pensa, sente e reagisce agli eventi. Sta facendo solo il suo lavoro.

Onestamente, che Magnus Bane non sia la persona di aspetto più sgradevole al mondo – Alec deve ammetterlo con se stesso – è una cosa che aiuta.

“Ah, ne sono lieto” borbotta, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle labbra di Magnus. Torna a concentrarsi sull’immediato. “Qualche idea di dove sia l’albero?”. Magnus scatta. “Ma certo. E’ di fatto molto vicino al club da cui tu mi hai fatto scappar via così gentilmente. A proposito, grazie”. La sua gratitudine si esprime nella forma di Magnus che mima una pistola con la mano; il pollice e l’indice puntati scherzosamente verso Alec. Fa finta di sparare, poi gli fa l’occhiolino e Alec giurerebbe di aver sentito un proiettile immaginario colpirlo al petto. Le costole gli dolgono, come se avessero bisogno di liberarsi da una costrizione.

Alec si costringe a respirare, e riesce a non arrossire. Perché Magnus lo turba così tanto?

Intanto quello continua senza più guardarlo “Se riesci a riportarmi a Brooklyn con la testa ancora sulle spalle, ti ci porto”.  
“Ah, quello – Izzy li ha raggiunti e si china verso la poltrona di Magnus – possiamo farlo” dice, reggendo un bicchiere d’acqua che ha preso in cucina. Poi esita, e beve un lungo sorso prima di porgere il bicchiere a Magnus. “Tieni. Niente veleno, davvero”.  
Magnus sorride. “Grazie, mia cara. Lo apprezzo. E inoltre – i suoi occhi fissano la faccia di Izzy, mentre si acciglia – Come fai ad avere l’eyeliner ancora a posto dopo tutto questo tempo? Il mio era un pasticcio prima ancora di arrivare al rifugio. Ho dovuto fregarne un po’ alla stazione di servizio”.

“Hai fatto cosa?” scatta Alec.

Izzy ride, e quel suono allenta un po’ della tensione dopo il colloquio con la madre e il Clave. Si rivolge a Magnus. “Te lo dirò, ma dopo mi toccherà ucciderti”.  
“Furba civetta che non sei altro” scherza lui, ma il modo in cui le sue dita vanno in cerca della pistola che non c’è sembra riportarlo sulla terra. Quel mondo in cui lui è un killer a cui stanno dando la caccia, e i cui unici alleati sono persone in cui non può avere fiducia.

Una fitta di simpatia colpisce Alec, ma lui la soffoca rapidamente.

Non vuole sentirsi dispiaciuto per Magnus. Assolutamente non può. Nel loro mondo le emozioni sono solo una debolezza, ed essere guidato dalle emozioni è una delle grandi paure di Alec. Si augura poi che questa cavolo di missione sia già finita, ma il Clave è stato chiarissimo con le sue istruzioni: recuperare la coppa, portare loro il killer.

Che gli piaccia o no, decide che dovrà abituarsi a gestire i suoi pensieri su Magnus Bane.  
Perché nel frattempo, non può andare da nessuna parte.


	5. Capitolo 5

 

“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia fatto mettere la stessa camicia due giorni di seguito. E’ il giorno peggiore della mia vita”.

 

 _E io non posso credere di dover stare sei fottute ore in macchina con te_ , pensa Alec gemendo silenziosamente.

 

“Credevo che il peggiore fosse il giorno in cui hai derubato Valentine – ribatte ad alta voce – Oppure che ne dici del giorno in cui siamo stati quasi ammazzati due volte la stessa sera? Quand’è che è stato? Ah, già, era ieri” ironizza Alec. Non guarda alla sua sinistra, dove Magnus è accomodato sul sedile del passeggero.

Non è neppure mezz’ora che sono per strada e Magnus già comincia a rompere le scatole.

Per prima cosa, giocherella. Cosa che Alec non riesce assolutamente a sopportare.

 

Ma Magnus ha questa energia ribollente che non riesce a controllare. Le sue mani si muovono continuamente sul finestrino, o su se stesso. Ad un certo punto, si sporge in avanti e alita sul vetro, cominciando a disegnare un grosso pisello, fino a quando Alec gli dà una botta sulla mano, lasciando il volante per arrivare a colpirlo.

Magnus rimane imperturbabile, anzi, gli fa un gran sorriso e gli chiede “Non ti sembrava adatto a me, Alexander?”. Pronuncia il suo nome lentamente, facendo roteare ogni lettera sulla lingua. E’ troppo per i gusti di Alec, così lui rimette velocemente le mani sul volante e borbotta “Stai fermo e basta”.

 

“Izzy aveva ragione. Sei davvero una lagna”

 

Ci sono due cose strane, si rende conto Alec.

Una, quando diamine Magnus e Izzy hanno avuto tempo di chiacchierare.

E due, lui non è una lagna. Semplicemente non vuole rovinarsi la giornata con un killer chiacchierone sul sedile accanto.

 

Alec mette insieme i suoi brandelli di pazienza e dice “Senti, abbiamo davanti più di cinque ore, prima di arrivare a New York, e a metà viaggio dovremo probabilmente cambiare auto. Possiamo semplicemente ignorarci per queste quattro o cinque ore, per piacere?”

 

“Lo sai che avremmo potuto semplicemente prendere un aereo, vero? E’ un’ora di volo”.

“E tu lo sai che un aereo potrebbero farlo saltare in aria facilmente? Oppure che Valentine potrebbe prenderne il controllo? O magari qualcun altro che vuole la coppa, e che ti torturerebbe per averla?”

“Gentile come sempre, Alexander – ride Magnus – Ma è statisticamente più probabile morire in macchina che in aereo”

“E va bene, ma io non voglio morire su un aereo” ribatte Alec testardamente. Non è dell’umore di discutere di trasporti, e certamente non con lui.

 

Magnus si rimette comodo sul sedile e sorride con dolcezza. “Quindi mi dai l’ora in cui posso farti delle domande?”

“C-cosa? Non ho detto questo”

“Sì, invece” dice Magnus quasi timidamente.Alza la mano. “Ora, non ricordo le parole precise, ma hai detto che se fossi stato buono per la maggior parte del viaggio avremmo potuto parlare in seguito”.

 

_Fanculo. Fanculo. Fanculo tutto._

 

“Va bene” si arrende Alec. Sicuramente la pace e la quiete per un po’ gli daranno tempo per prepararsi a qualunque domanda scomoda Magnus voglia fargli. E’ probabilmente una vendetta per le parole aspre che ha pronunciato nel rifugio.

 

_Già, il rifugio._

 

Alec fissa la strada e lascia vagare i suoi pensieri. Avevano riposato qualche ora, poi si erano preparati per partire; avevano recuperato altre armi, del cibo, acqua e telefoni usa e getta. Avevano indossato abiti puliti – più che altro pantaloni e giacche nere per Alec e Izzy. Poi erano saliti al piano terreno. Per fortuna non c’era nessuno in giro quando erano usciti nel parcheggio, quindi erano andati sul retro, aspettando. Il Clave aveva mandato un agente del posto a lasciare due auto con targa irrintracciabile, già pronte lì fuori, aerodinamiche e veloci, col pieno fatto, una blu, l’altra verde scuro.

E poi Izzy aveva detto sorridendo “Simon, tu vieni con me”.

E Alec avrebbe voluto battere la testa contro il muro. O sbattere quella di Magnus.

Tutto, piuttosto che sedere in macchina da solo con lui.

Che era esattamente quello che era successo.

 

Ma almeno Magnus aveva accettato di stare zitto, anche se significava che Alec sarebbe stato interrogato in seguito.

 

Gli era successo un’altra volta in passato. Un’unica volta. Qualche anno prima, quando, avendo sottostimato un piccolo cartello della droga, era finito come ostaggio per una notte, Alec aveva davvero provato paura. Aveva concluso che stava per morire, e benché non avesse detto una parola sul Clave ai suoi rapitori, aveva avuto così paura che le sue ultime parole potessero danneggiare coloro che amava…Isabelle, o Jace, o il piccolo Max…

 

Ma prima che riesca a riflettere sulle gioie di essere tenuto prigioniero, Magnus sospira. Si toglie la giacca, esponendo i suoi avambracci muscolosi – Alec li guarda solo per un attimo. Poi, mentre si sta complimentando con se stesso per il proprio autocontrollo, Magnus ride e dice “Puoi guardare quanto vuoi, Alexander”.

Alec però nota qualcos’altro. Un piccolo marchio sulla sua spalla. “Dove ti sei fatto quella cicatrice?”

 

E’ un piccolo segno rugoso, bianco, di forma circolare, ma Alec lo chiama cicatrice perché ha nello stomaco la spiacevole sensazione di sapere che cosa può causare un segno di quel genere.

Il silenzio che riempie l’auto è terribile. Echeggia rumoroso, fino a quando viene superato dal chiasso del motore. Alec sta pensando a qualcos’altro da dire, quando Magnus ripiega la propria giacca a mo’ di cuscino contro il vetro dell’auto. Le sue ultime parole suonano come un avvertimento.

“Hai ragione – dice a bassa voce – il silenzio è d’oro”.

 

\--

 

 _Accidenti_ , pensa Magnus, mentre rimane immobile contro il cuscino improvvisato. _Non vedevo l’ora di fargli perdere la calma_.

Ma poi Alec ha nominato la sua cicatrice, e Magnus si rende conto che non è per niente pronto a condividere nulla.

Certo non con un Lightwood; qualcuno collegato a quella donna in parte responsabile di quella bruciatura di sigaretta sulla sua spalla.

 

Magnus cerca di rammentare che il pregiudizio è una cosa pericolosa.

 

Lo sa bene, eppure è ancora diviso fra l’odiare Alec per i suoi genitori e per il Clave, e il desiderio di conoscere quell’uomo di cui ha avuto solo qualche sprazzo. Il fratello maggiore che abbraccia la sorella con gentilezza. L’agente che vuol fare del suo meglio e che crede così fermamente nella legge da essere terrorizzato all’idea che possa essere così corrotta.

 

Magnus quasi lo compatisce.

 

A lui sono sempre piaciute le sfide. I suoi amici lo hanno spesso messo in guardia sul suo complesso dell’uccellino spezzato*. La gente rimane sempre stupita quando viene a sapere che Magnus è diventato un killer per proteggere altri. Che non ha combattuto per farsi strada verso l’alto per denaro o potere o vendetta, ma per assicurarsi che i deboli non provassero mai il dolore che era toccato a lui. Per fare sì che una madre non dovesse uccidersi dalla disperazione per sfuggire alla propria vita. Per fare sì che un padre rabbioso non battesse i figli per poi lasciarli ad arrangiarsi da soli.

 

Magnus respira dentro il morbido cuoio e cerca di calmare i nervi. Le parole che Alec ha detto al Clave su di lui hanno toccato un punto sensibile, e lo ha sorpreso il fatto che potesse essere tanto crudele, tanto gelido. Benché sapesse che Alec era un agente, la sua natura riservata gli era apparsa chiara fin dal primo minuto. L’aveva trovata affascinante, persino un po’ sexy. Non c’era niente di tanto attraente quanto un uomo che sapeva ciò che stava facendo, eppure che continuava a sorprenderlo.

 

Ma poi le parole di Alec al Clave erano penetrate con violenza nel suo petto, spezzando le barriere attorno al suo cuore. E non in un buon modo. Erano state un tremendo promemoria del fatto che lui sarebbe stato sempre giudicato, e odiato, per quello che era. E fino a quel momento Magnus non aveva capito quanto Alec cominciasse a piacergli; nonostante tutti i suoi istinti gli urlassero di starne lontano.

 

_Senza valore._

 

E’ questo che colpisce Magnus più duramente.

 

 _Senza valore_. Come dire: una nullità.

 

E lui non è una nullità. Ha lavorato sodo e si è sforzato per diventare l’uomo che è oggi, e fanculo Alec se non intende trattarlo con un minimo di rispetto.

 

Magnus si acciglia nella giacca.

 

Nel profondo sa che non riuscirà mai ad arrabbiarsi davvero con Alec e ad urlargli contro. In effetti non vuole. E’ incazzato – e stranamente ferito così profondamente da un uomo incontrato solo il giorno prima – ma non è nulla di nuovo. E’ un po’ che è rabbioso. In primo luogo verso se stesso, per permettere alle emozioni di condizionarlo.

 

Magnus strizza gli occhi.

 

Cerca velocemente di bloccare il pensiero delle immagini sul giornale. Quel giornale. Ma sono incise a fuoco nella sua mente per sempre. Non dimenticherà mai il momento in cui le ha viste. L’angoscia, la disperazione, il dolore. Perché aveva dovuto scoprirlo così per caso? Quella era stata la parte peggiore. Come avrebbe potuto aspettarsi di vedere il viso dell’amico sulla prima pagina di un quotidiano. Con le parole ‘cadavere trovato fuori dal locale’ stampate di traverso in orrende lettere rosse.

Ha giurato di restituire l’onore al nome del proprio amico, e di consegnare il suo assassino alla giustizia. E tuttavia, ciò che Magnus è riuscito a fare finora è stato rubare la coppa e quasi scatenare una guerra. China appena la testa; guardando Alec che guida.

 

Forse lui non è l’unico ad aver scatenato una guerra. Magnus è sicuro che Alec stia combattendo contro qualcosa. Glielo dicono la testa, il cuore, la logica. E odia questo suo desiderio di aiutarlo. Ma perché Alec dev’essere così affascinante?

 

Decide che la cosa migliore da farsi è frapporre una barriera. Una robusta e cauta barriera che possa racchiudere ciò che rimane del cuore di Magnus e tenerlo al sicuro. Quando questa faccenda sarà finita, lui si involerà e comincerà un’altra vita da qualche parte. Un nuovo inizio. Una nuova vita. Un nuovo sé.

 

Di nuovo Magnus scivola nel sonno. Questa volta sogna di un uccello intrappolato in gabbia. E di un altro che canta al di fuori; chiamandolo e liberandolo con la sua canzone. La porta della gabbia si apre e l’uccellino cinguetta felice.

 

E’ un bel sogno. Magnus decide di farlo diventare realtà al più presto possibile.

 

Poi un pensiero bizzarro gli attraversa la mente.

 

_Chi è l’uccello in gabbia, e chi è l’uccello salvatore al di fuori: quello che libera l’altro?_

 

\--

 

“Pensi che Alec e Magnus si siano già ammazzati l’un l’altro?”

 

“Hm. Quanto è passato?”

 

Simon dà un’occhiata al suo orologio. “Tre ore e ventiquattro minuti. E venti secondi. Ventuno. Ventidue. Ventitre-“

 

“Grazie Simon” esclama Izzy forte, benché si ritrovi a sorridere contro la sua volontà. Ticchetta un’unghia affilata contro il volante e riflette un attimo. “No. Penso che siano ancora vivi tutti e due. Per ora. Gli do un’altra mezz’ora prima che Alec butti Magnus fuori dal finestrino”.

 

“Io scommetto su Magnus. Cioè, lo farei se avessi i soldi. Che non ho – ride Simon – Sono uno studente, ti puoi immaginare”.

Izzy sorride di nuovo. L’ha fatto tante volte nelle ultime ore che le guance le dolgono, ma è un dolore di cui non le importa. Simon è così pieno di calore e di dolcezza che la fa sentire come drogata di morfina. Non di una dose eccessiva e pericolosa, ma di una dose rilassante e calmante.

 

E’ anche abbastanza acuto da non farle domande sul suo lavoro, o sul perché ci sia della gente che gli sta sparando addosso, o perché si stiano tirando dietro un riluttante killer.

Invece le chiede cose strane, che la disorientano, tipo “Qual è il tuo gusto preferito di gelato?” oppure – la preferita di Izzy – “Sei più un tipo da cani o da gatti?”

 

E lei risponde, facendo finta di voler essere gentile e di volerlo tenere tranquillo. Ma la verità è che Izzy è contenta di riempire il silenzio con una conversazione amichevole. Simon è chiacchierone, ma adorabile, e intelligente. Lei finisce per chiedersi che lavoro faccia.

“E così sei uno studente?”

“Del terzo anno, l’ultimo, è per questo che è così importante che torni indietro alla svelta”. Ride nervosamente, muovendo il naso.

 

 

 

Lei sorride gentilmente. “Stai tranquillo. Io mantengo sempre la mia parola”. Per distrarlo riprende. “E così…scrivi anche musica? Ricordo che hai detto qualcosa su una chitarra”.

“Oh, quello! Sì, sono in un gruppo. Non..beh, non è granché finora, ma ci stiamo dando molto da fare e abbiamo anche inciso qualcosa”.

“Sembra divertente” dice Izzy, e capisce che lo dice sul serio. Sembra davvero una cosa piacevole. Si chiede come potrebbe essere entrare a far parte di una band e suonare coi propri amici. Andare ad una scuola normale e studiare con della gente normale. Invece di crescere sotto la sorveglianza occhiuta del Clave e con una rigida scheda di lavoro.

Non che lei non si sia presa la sua bella fetta di divertimento, alle spalle del Clave e dei suoi genitori. Alec lo sa, naturalmente, e anche Jace, ma a Izzy piace danzare, e qualche volta sguscia via per andare ad un rave e ballare, se ha del tempo libero. Il che succede raramente, ma lei riesce comunque a godere dei suoi momenti di libertà. E’ per quello probabilmente che combattere le piace così tanto; i movimenti fluidi, la grazia pericolosa di una gamba che si lancia in un calcio circolare.

 

 _Veramente?_ Si chiede. _Mi piace combattere? O sto solo recitando le frasi del Clave? E di mamma e papà?_

 

Scuote la testa. Questi pensieri rischiano di far più male che bene, e per adesso è necessario che sia più concentrata possibile. Per la salvezza di Alec. Sa che suo fratello ha preso una decisione intelligente la sera prima, anche se precipitosa. Ha visto giusto, che il Clave era più interessato alla coppa che a Magnus, così il fatto che quello sia ancora vivo, e praticamente alleato con loro, non li preoccupa più di tanto.

 

“Isabelle”. Simon pronuncia il suo nome con dolcezza. Il modo gentile con cui lui parla la lascia a disagio. Non in maniera spiacevole, però vulnerabile.

Lei non lo guarda, ma replica. “Scusa. Ero lontana mille miglia”.

“Comprensibile. Io..ah..odio tirare fuori l’argomento ma – si gratta l’orecchio e borbotta – pensi che potremmo fermarci per fare pipì? Tu devi avere qualche capacità super, ma la mia vescica è solo umana”.

 

Izzy scaccia le sue ultime preoccupazioni e annuisce. “Certo che sì”. Guarda avanti, lungo l’autostrada che si snoda davanti a loro, e poi indietro; verso la macchina blu uguale alla loro che trasporta suo fratello e il loro simpatico killer.

 

“Ci fermiamo alla prossima stazione di servizio. Sono sicura che mio fratello capirà al volo – Izzy sorride con affetto – E’ un ragazzo intelligente”.

 

\--

 

Alec non riesce a spegnere la radio.

 

Ci ha provato. Ci sta riprovando da qualche minuto adesso. Ma da quando col gomito ha inavvertitamente urtato qualche tasto, la musica ha cominciato improvvisamente a rimbombare nella macchina. Sta cercando di premere qualche tasto qua e là, ma la guida è impegnativa, e gli tocca ignorare la musica e cercare di concentrarsi.

 

Geme quando parte un pezzo frenetico. E’ odiosamente orecchiabile, il tipo di pezzo che Izzy metterebbe per le loro sessioni di allenamento. Non è neppure in inglese, ma Alec sa che, qualunque sia il testo, non vale la pena di sentirlo.

 

Quando vede Magnus stiracchiarsi, Alec geme di nuovo. Ecco, adesso è di nuovo sveglio, e tutto perché lui è stato sbadato.

Cerca di rimanere calmo. Guarda fisso in avanti, concentrato sulla macchia verde che è la macchina di Izzy e Simon in distanza. In questo caso, grato che la musica sia così alta, Alec riesce a rimanere tranquillo, mentre Magnus stira le braccia e il collo, sbadigliando.

 

Sente urgere la necessità di ammettere il suo errore.

Ma perché gli importa se Magnus pensa che lui abbia pessimi gusti in fatto di musica? Non sono neppure amici. Hanno appena oltrepassato lo stadio di nemico.

 

_Dovrebbero esserlo ancora?_

 

Dovrebbero.

 

“Così, Alexander” comincia Magnus. Ha la voce un po’ rauca e ruvida per il sonno, e Alec ignora il piccolo brivido che sente lungo la schiena. “Ti piace il k-pop eh?”

 

Alec batte le palpebre. “Il che?”

 

Sta già cominciando con le domande? Se è così, accidenti, va veloce, il ragazzo.

 

Volta la testa e vede Magnus osservarlo con un gran sorriso, appoggiare la testa sul palmo della mano e inclinarla, come un gatto. Il suo sorriso si allarga ancora. “L’hai fatto per svegliarmi, vero?”

 

“C-cosa? No, è stato un incidente, ho urtato un tasto col gomito e..”

 

Alec si interrompe. Capisce cos’ha appena confessato a Magnus quando vede il suo sorriso crescere ancora. Arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo prima che Magnus possa aggiungere qualcos’altro alla lista delle cose su cui prenderlo in giro. Serra le labbra e tace per qualche minuto. La musica continua tranquillamente ed è abbastanza per alimentare la sua rabbia e rimanere impegnato. Così non pensa a Magnus sorridente accanto a lui. Non pensa alle sue mani, o alle sue labbra o alle domande brucianti che non ha ancora cominciato a fargli.

 

 _Ma perché?_ Si chiede Alec. _Perché non mi sta chiedendo niente?_

 

E perché gli importa se Magnus non vuole parlargli? Non era proprio quello che voleva?

 

Tutto ciò che Alec sa è di essere assai confuso.

Tipo, dannatamente confuso.

Le guance gli scottano di nuovo, mentre permette alla sua mente di vagare verso altri scenari dove potrebbe capitare di essere confusi…

 

“Come chiami un dinosauro cieco?” sbotta.

 

Magnus si volta lentamente a guardarlo.

 

Alec raccoglie il suo coraggio, rendendosi conto che non si è ancora scusato per le sue parole crudeli, e tranquillo finisce il giochino. “Nonvedounsauro”.

 

E’ un giochino di merda. Gli viene da odiarlo con un nuovo scoppio di rabbia.

E’ letteralmente il peggior gioco di parole di Jace, e lui lo ha ripetuto a Magnus davvero solo perché si sentiva a disagio per prima?

 

Arrossisce furiosamente.

 

 _Grande. Veramente_.

 

E poi succede qualcosa di stupendo. La pioggia smette di cadere, la tempesta smette di soffiare, la nave compare nella baia…tutto perché Magnus getta indietro la testa e ride. E’ la stessa risata di prima, quella che aveva mozzato il respiro ad Alec nel vicolo. Ma mentre allora era una risata un po’ smorzata, questa è felice, voluta e allegra. Gli scuote le spalle e gli suscita il più grande sorriso che Alec gli abbia mai visto fare.

 

“Alexander, era orribile!” dice, fra una risata e l’altra.

 

Alec si accorge che anche le sue spalle stanno vibrando dalle risate. Si raddrizza sul sedile e si passa una mano sulla nuca. Qualunque spazio stia cercando di superare fra lui e Magnus, deve tenerlo aperto per una ragione. Non può andare in giro cercando di essere amico di un uomo che potrebbe ancora dover uccidere. Sta conducendo Magnus verso la propria esecuzione.

 

Se deve farlo, Alec diventerà un assassino, ma certamente non ingannerà Magnus conquistando la sua fiducia per poi pugnalarlo alle spalle. E’ una persona leale, ed è preoccupato di aver perduto la propria concentrazione.

 

Così procede. Lancia un’occhiata veloce verso Magnus, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso. E’ meglio che non lo faccia vagare altrove.

 

“Ci fermiamo a Easton per la notte. Troviamo un piccolo albergo da qualche parte – gli dice – Possiamo preparare un piano per recuperare la coppa, così ognuno sarà pronto per quel che cavolo succederà domani”.

 

Magnus si acciglia, ma non insiste. Fa solo spallucce e dice “Per me va bene”. Poi chiede timidamente “Stiamo insieme in camera, Alexander?”

 

“No” risponde lui in fretta. Non hanno neppure ancora discusso la questione camere, ma sa con certezza che preferirebbe che gli sparassero, piuttosto che dividere la camera con Magnus Bane.

 

Una parte di Alec gli sta dicendo che ha solo paura di fronteggiare qualcosa. Una verità. E che quella è la sola ragione per cui ha così paura di dormire con Magnus così vicino. Ricorda anche a se stesso che Magnus è un killer, e potrebbe essere un compagno di letto molto pericoloso.

 

 _Compagno di letto_.

 

Perché questo pensiero gli manda dei brividi nella schiena? Fa finta che si tratti di timore per la propria vita. Per la sicurezza di Izzy. Persino per quella di Simon. Tutto tranne che ammettere che il suo cervello non riuscirebbe a stare calmo sentendo Magnus dormirgli accanto.

 

 _O anche nel letto vicino_. Alec respinge rapidamente il pensiero per concentrarsi su un’immagine più rassicurante.

 

Davanti a loro, vede la macchina di Izzy e Simon rallentare, spostandosi sulla strada che porta all’albergo che hanno scelto a caso, quando si sono fermati alla stazione di servizio. Ha senso. E’ poco oltre la strada principale – abbastanza vicino in caso dovessero squagliarsela in fretta – e non attira l’attenzione. E’ a buon mercato, vecchiotto e magari è un posto dove riusciranno a non farsi sparare addosso.

 

Alec ha davvero, davvero bisogno di una notte di sonno decente.

 

Guarda di traverso Magnus, che sta già battendo con l’unghia sul finestrino.

 

Perché ha la sensazione che il tipo lo terrà sveglio tutta la notte?

 

 

_*complesso dell’uccello spezzato:_

_Broken bird (uccello spezzato) è un tipo di personaggio manga o fanfiction, di solito femmina, molto giovane, che è stato abusato nell’infanzia ed ha quindi sviluppato un certo cinismo nei confronti del mondo, cui si presenta con fare aggressivo, benché dentro sia sofferente e desideroso di amore. Non mette in mostra le proprie ferite, ma può guarire riesce ad esprimere il suo tormento emotivo e a verbalizzare il suo trauma, specie se vicino ad un altro personaggio con esperienze simili, ma con funzione di guaritore attraverso l’amore. E’ un eroe a suo modo e una volta guarito sarà felice._


	6. Capitolo 6

“Questo sì che è carino!” esclama Magnus. E’ il primo ad uscire dalla macchina, sorridendo alla vista del piccolo hotel.  
“Mm, no. A me sembra uno di quegli alberghi da film dell’orrore” ribatte Simon. Lui e Izzy si avvicinano per unirsi a loro, e Magnus nota con un sorrisetto che Simon sbircia Isabelle nervosamente.

Il ragazzo continua a blaterare come al solito. “Io sono tipo uno di quei personaggi secondari che vengono ammazzati nella vasca da bagno giusto per convincerti a scappare”.  
Izzy intreccia allegramente il braccio col suo. “Ti prometto che ti proteggerò da qualunque cattivo ad una dimensione” giura solennemente. “Questo fa di me una damigella” chiede Simon, ma lo dice in maniera così adorabile che persino Alec nasconde un sorriso. E’ una cosa che fa spesso, capisce Magnus. Alec nasconde così tante delle sue vere sensazioni che Magnus trova difficile leggere dentro di lui. In altre circostanze cercherebbe di forzarlo un po’.

Mentre salgono le scale chiede ad Alec “Quindi, se Isabelle è la nostra graziosa eroina e Simon il nostro grazioso e ingenuo oggetto d’amore, io cosa sono?”  
“Un problema” brontola Alec.

Magnus ride e accetta la cosa di buon grado. Almeno Alec ha ricominciato a parlargli. Torna silenzioso, dopo il suo adorabile tentativo di essere spiritoso. E non era neppure male come battuta, aveva pensato Magnus. Così orrenda da essere persino brillante, e lui aveva riso di cuore.  
Ma poi Alec si era di nuovo rinchiuso in se stesso, facendo marcia indietro. Magnus si era tenuto impegnato cercando di ricordare su quale albero avesse gettato la coppa. Ricordava il parco, ma quale albero…

“Allora, vieni?” chiede Alec.

Magnus batte le palpebre, guardandolo dai gradini inferiori. Alec lo sta aspettando in cima, curiosamente tenendogli la porta aperta.

E’ così alto, che cavolo.

Magnus è sempre stato il più alto fra i suoi amici. E’ uscito con qualcuno più alto di lui, ma va detto che Alec è qualcosa di più.

Ma potrebbe essere ancora più alto se smettesse di stare curvo, pensa Magnus, mentre lo sfiora ed entra nell’albergo. Benché Alec mantenga una postura rigida, ci sono momenti in cui si affloscia e sembra rannicchiarsi su se stesso. Come per farsi più piccolo. Come se cercasse di non tenere posto.

“Grazie, Alec” dice Magnus gentilmente. Evita di guardarlo, ma sente il suo respiro caldo sfiorargli la pelle mentre entra nell’atrio.

Izzy e Simon stanno già parlando con la receptionist, una biondina sorridente che pare un po’ troppo giovane per lui. Comunque, dopo che Izzy e Simon hanno finito, - e Izzy gli fa segno ‘tutto bene’ – Magnus si appoggia al bancone e sfodera il suo sorriso più affascinante. “Buonasera – dice – Avete una stanza per me e il mio fidanzato?”

Izzy si volta di scatto, ma Magnus coglie il suo sorriso colpevole.

Dietro di lui, Alec sussulta. In un attimo gli è accanto, e quando Magnus lo guarda, la sua faccia è di un rosa acceso.

“Io, cioè..”. “Tutto ok, tesoro – dice Magnus con dolcezza – ho trovato la camera perfetta”. Gli dà un colpetto sul braccio. “Perché non vai a sedere e a riposare quella tua bellissima testa?”.

Incapace di fare altro se non rimanere a bocca aperta, Alec infine si ricompone e lo fissa. In un modo assai poco romantico.

Se Alec fosse il suo fidanzato, Magnus decide che sarebbe molto seccato di questo suo comportamento. Magari potrebbe punirlo, dopo…

“Abbiamo due belle camere disponibili, signore. La terza è stata appena fissata da quei due signori”. Accenna ad Izzy e Simon con un sorriso, e poi torna a rivolgersi a Magnus. Batte sul ripiano con un’unghia ben curata, indicando le foto delle camere. Ne indica una. “Questa penso sarebbe perfetta per voi due!”.

Magnus fa un sorriso abbagliante, imitando il suo tono entusiasta. “Che carina!” dice allegramente. Se sta per essere ammazzato da Alec non appena sono fuori dalla vista, vuole godersi ogni momento.

“Eccellente”. La donna tira fuori una penna ed un ampio registro, e sorride ad entrambi. “Posso avere i vostri cognomi, per favore?”  
“Ma certo – dice Magnus, e tranquillo pronuncia – Ottovordemgentschenfelde”.

Dalle labbra di Izzy esce un suono strozzato, e lei trascina rapidamente Simon su dalle scale verso la loro stanza. Mentre si allontanano, Magnus sente la sua risata.

La donna appare sorpresa, poi chiede “Tedesco?”.  
“No – dice Magnus allegro – Asiatico”.

Si rivolge ad Alec raggiante. “Tesoro, ti spiacerebbe mostrare a questa gentile fanciulla come si scrive il mio terribile cognome?”.  
Alec decide infine che ne ha abbastanza. Sorride, ma Magnus percepisce la rabbia dietro la facciata e fa un piccolo passo indietro. “Ma no, dolcezza”.

Magnus non è mai stato chiamato ‘dolcezza’ prima d’ora, e non è certo di volerlo sentire un’altra volta. Certo non dalle labbra di Alec, pronunciato come una sentenza di morte.

Alec gli porge la penna. “E’ il tuo cognome, in fondo”.

Magnus scrive il nome velocemente – e correttamente, nota con orgoglio – e sorride con aria di scusa alla receptionist. “Grazie per la sua pazienza” dice con sincerità. E quando lei gli porge la chiave e gli indica le scale, Magnus le rivolge un caldo sorriso, prima di seguire il suo non-troppo-entusiasta fidanzato nella loro camera.

Si stanno avviando lungo il corridoio del primo piano quando finalmente Alec scatta e ruggisce “Ti spiace spiegarmi cosa ti è venuto in mente?”.

“Avevamo bisogno di una copertura. Ho pensato che fosse una cosa carina da improvvisare”.

“E il cognome? Davvero, Magnus? Che cavolo era? Otto… Ottovor…?”

“Ottovordemgentschenfelde” ripete Magnus.

Raggiungono la porta della loro camera e Alec si ferma. Ha un’espressione accigliata, ma c’è qualcos’altro che la ammorbidisce.  
E la sua voce è più calma quando chiede “Quindi…è un cognome vero?”.  
Magnus annuisce. “Già. Il cognome più lungo al mondo. L’ho letto da qualche parte, ma non avevo mai avuto l’opportunità di usarlo finora”. Sorride, incapace di impedire alle spalle di fremere. Non è mai stato molto bravo a trattenersi. “Grazie per avermi dato questa possibilità, Alec”.

L’espressione di Alec si schiarisce, e le spalle rilasciano una parte della tensione. Si passa una mano sulla nuca, e quando parla sembra…ammirato. “L’hai anche pronunciato con l’accento giusto”.  
“Oui” scherza Magnus.

“Questo è francese, non tedesco” sorride Alec. E quella vista è una lieta sorpresa. E’ un sorriso caldo che gli incurva le labbra piene, attirando l’attenzione su di esse.

“Ja?”

Alec annuisce. “Ja”.

“Per quanto le lezioni di lingua possano essere divertenti – dice Magnus con aria lieta e sollevando un sopracciglio – ti suggerirei di aprire la porta adesso e di entrare”.

Appena pronuncia queste parole, si rende conto che possono essere interpretate come un tentativo di flirt. Volevano esserlo, si chiede? Guarda Alec e deglutisce incerto. Fortunatamente Alec sta già trafficando con la chiave nella serratura e non capta la sua preoccupazione.

Certo che no.

La stanza è piccola ma graziosa, e benché Magnus si sia divertito a fare il suo piccolo teatrino al piano di sotto in realtà l’ha scelta per un motivo. Sotto la finestra c’è una branda che lui indica appena entrano. “Io dormo lì” dice seccamente.

“Oh…ma..non è necessario. Posso dormirci io”.  
“Davvero?” Magnus si siede sull’orlo della branda, molleggiando per saggiarne la resistenza, e quando la sente salda, si reclina all’indietro sorridendo ad Alec. “Alto come sei, avrai i crampi alle gambe domani”.

Alec è ancora in piedi al centro della stanza e lo fissa incerto. Guarda il letto, poi la branda, e poi Magnus, e dice “Tu sei quasi alto come me”.  
“Quasi non è come, Alec”.

Alec batte le palpebre.

Magnus si tiene occupato aggiustando i cuscini ed evita di incontrarne lo sguardo. Non aveva intenzione di sottolineare un’altra volta la loro curiosa situazione. Non potrebbe per un po’ evitare di ricordare, a se stesso e ad Alec, che sono su due fronti opposti? Che Alec è un agente del Clave, e un Lightwood, mentre lui è un killer indipendente, con la tendenza ad agire di impulso?

Dissimula la sua ansia con un sorriso. “Ti rendi conto che stai lasciando Simon da solo con la tua sorellina?”

“Simon. Il maniaco dongiovanni. Sì, temo per la vita di Izzy”.

Magnus ridacchia. Questo Alec, sarcastico e tagliente, gli piace. Decisamente un passo avanti rispetto a quello riservato e chiuso. Per quanto a Magnus piaccia il tipo alto, forte e silenzioso, sa che Alec è qualcosa di più di questo, e si ritrova disperatamente a volerlo conoscere di più.

“Io mi preoccupo per la vita di Simon – ammette – Tua sorella è assolutamente capace di mangiarselo vivo”. Termina finalmente di sistemare la pila di cuscini e si accomoda, saggiandola e coricandosi.

Un piccolo rumore gorgogliante rompe il silenzio, e Alec si mette una mano sullo stomaco con aria sorpresa.  
Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. “Affamato, Alec?” dice innocente.

“Immagino di sì”. Alec si toglie la giacca e rimane col maglione che indossa fin da quando erano al rifugio. Sorride, come se fosse da qualche altra parte, e non in un piccolo hotel con Magnus. Il gesto è così morbido e rilassato da far soffrire Magnus. Per il desiderio di qualcosa di più che non sa neppure come chiedere.

“Ah, per caso vuoi…” Alec indica imbarazzato la porta, poi Magnus e poi se stesso. Magnus si alza, stirando le gambe, e cerca di nascondere un sorriso per essere stato invitato a cena da Alec. Non dovrebbe avere nessun significato particolare, ma Magnus è contento che Alec glielo abbia chiesto.

Mentre aspetta nell’atrio che Alec chiuda la porta, Magnus ne indica una’altra poco oltre la loro. “Dovremmo chiedere a Simon e Isabelle se vogliono venire anche loro?”  
Alec guarda in basso, concentrandosi apparentemente sulle pieghe del tappeto sotto ai suoi piedi, che appare di colpo molto interessante. “Dovremmo almeno far finta di mantenere la nostra copertura – dice – Sarebbe sospetto se quattro estranei andassero a cena assieme”.

“Ah, sì, capisco”.

Magnus vorrebbe battere la testa contro il muro. Ovviamente è un’idea stupida andare a cena in quattro e far finta di essere appena diventati amici, quando invece sono una strana accozzaglia di agenti, killer, e un povero innocente chitarrista latino.  
Grazie a questa logica, gli tocca soffrire per tutta una cena con un agente che lo odia a morte.  
Carino.

\--

Per essere un piccolo hotel in fondo ad una strada secondaria, il ristorante è elegante e piacevole. A vedersi.  
L’entrata è uno spazio ampio sui toni del crema e del nero. Ci sono solo alcune coppie a cena, e Magnus segue Alec fino ad un tavolo presso la finestra, da lui richiesto. Magnus sta per chiedergli perché, quando capisce che offre ad Alec un’ampia visuale sul parcheggio e sull’ingresso; un punto perfetto per controllare l’arrivo di eventuali minacce.

Naturalmente, pensa Magnus divertito, gli assalitori possono sempre irrompere attraverso la finestra. Ma non lo dice. L’agente è calmo, meno sulla difensiva, e Magnus vuole che rimanga così.  
Dando un’occhiata al menu, Magnus dice a se stesso che cenerà il più in fretta possibile, per poi tornare in camera prima che succeda qualcosa. E’ determinato a godersi un pasto decente, senza temere per la sua vita.

Anche se Alec tirasse fuori la pistola, decide che la scosterà semplicemente e continuerà a mangiare. Possono litigare dopo. 

Quando arriva il cameriere, Magnus sorride caldamente e ordina salmone, patate e un’insalata. Poi aspetta che anche Alec ordini. Per ora può fingere di essere in viaggio di piacere con uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto. Gli è permesso guardare Alec. Sorridergli. Certamente un fidanzato come si deve si dedicherebbe alla sua metà e lo guarderebbe battendo le palpebre, no?

“Desiderate anche qualcosa da bere?”

Magnus pensa per un momento. “Cosmopolitan, grazie”. Si permette di prendere un unico cocktail, sapendo di rimanere ben al di sotto dei suoi limiti. L’alcool potrebbe allentargli il nervosismo. Non che Magnus sia nervoso. Perché dovrebbe esserlo?

Appena il cameriere si è allontanato, Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso. “Ma che fai?” chiede.  
Magnus ammicca. “Non hai mai preso un cocktail, Alexander?”  
“N-no”. Con aria assente Alec batte col dito sull’angolo della lista delle bevande. Poi ride forzatamente. “Non è certo opportuno, col lavoro che faccio e tutto il resto”.

“Insisto che provi…” Magnus scorre la lista, determinato a sceglierne uno buono per la prima volta di Alec con i cocktail.  
Sogghigna con aria diabolica quando vede elencato, evidenziato in rosso brillante, un cocktail chiamato “Virgin Mary”. Guarda Alec, tentato di vedere la sua reazione al nome, ma si morde la lingua e lascia perdere. Non è mai stato uno che fa congetture sulla sessualità – o sulla verginità – di chiunque, e anche se avesse ragione – cosa di cui Magnus è convinto – non vuole usarlo come un vantaggio o un insulto nei confronti di Alec.

Quindi si decide per qualcosa di spiritoso, ma non crudele. “Che ne dici di un Brandy Alexander?”

“Solo un brandy? – chiede Alec confuso – Non è proprio un cocktail. Non dovrebbe essere qualcosa di, sai, particolare?”. Disegna con le mani un piccolo arco. “Tipo…con un ombrellino?”  
Il cameriere ride e interviene. “Posso mettere un ombrellino sul suo brandy, signore. Se lo desidera”.  
Alec comincia ad arrossire. “Oh, no, non era quello che…”

Magnus alza la mano, mettendo pietosamente fine alla discussione. “Il mio caro amico qui non ha mai assaggiato un cocktail” dice gentilmente al cameriere. Poi si volta verso Alec e calmo spiega. “Il nome del cocktail è ‘brandy Alexander’. Senza virgola”.

“Oh. Oh!”. L’espressione di Alec si schiarisce. Ha ancora un lieve rossore sulle guance, una tinta quasi uguale a quella delle sue labbra quando sorride. “Allora mi fido di te”.

Questa volta è Magnus che quasi arrossisce. Quasi ci crede, a quelle parole, ma cerca di ricordarsi che Alec sta solo recitando la loro copertura. Da quel bravo agente che è.   
Quando il cameriere se ne va, Magnus è incerto su cosa dire. O dove andrà a finire la prossima conversazione.  
E’ stato messo bene in chiaro che parlare della coppa, o del loro lavoro, è proibito. Così, di cos’altro potrebbero parlare? Magnus riflette sull’intavolare una discussione sulle possibili mete di un viaggio di nozze, ma teme che Alec possa mettere fine al loro fidanzamento prima che siano passate ventiquattr’ore.

E poi deve anche piantarla di pensare con tenerezza al loro falso fidanzamento.

Quindi torna a fare lo spiritoso. “Allora, pensi che Izzy sia riuscito ad addestrare Simon nel frattempo?”.  
Alec sbuffa. “Sono sicuro che ha tutto sotto controllo, di certo. E anche che davvero non dovremmo bere”. Arriccia il naso, come unica manifestazione di ansia. “Dovremmo stare attenti”.  
“Sembra di sentire qualcuno che non regge gli alcolici”.   
Alec incontra il suo sguardo e freddamente dice “A differenza di altri, non ho bisogno di annegare nell’alcool i dispiaceri del mio cuore”.  
Ahia.

“Ma per favore – risponde Magnus agitando una mano con aria indifferente – Quali dispiaceri?”. Spera che la sua voce risulti salda come quella di Alec, perché lui non si sente tranquillo per niente. 

Batte il piede sul pavimento. Ma perché Alec deve sempre ricordargli l’unica cosa che sta cercando disperatamente di dimenticare? Sa benissimo che è solo un’osservazione casuale, e non personale, ma Magnus si sente colpito direttamente al petto.

Evita le parole di Alec come evita un proiettile e spara di rimando. “Almeno, io so cos’è l’onore”.

“Anche io lo so – Alec alza la voce in una nota di rabbia – e capisco la lealtà più di quanto tu potresti mai comprendere. A chi rispondi tu? A nessuno. Sei schiavo dei tuoi impulsi, e chiaramente governato dalle tue emozioni in un modo che io-“  
“Che tu non ti permetteresti mai?” scatta Magnus. Tiene la voce bassa, ma non può trattenere l’impeto. “Certo, perché tu hai paura delle emozioni, Alec. Scommetto che la ragione per cui ti piace prendere ordini è perché così puoi soffocare i tuoi propri sentimenti”. 

Fissa l’agente, ma la sua voce trema un pochino . e c’è tenerezza nel suo cuore – quando aggiunge “E’ più facile così, vero? Nascondersi dietro alla legge?”.

“Io non mi nascondo da niente” brontola Alec, ma distoglie lo sguardo. Ha la punta delle orecchie rossa, e cincischia con lo stelo del suo bicchiere con aria frustrata.  
Quando il cameriere porta loro le vivande, Magnus finge un sorriso e lo ringrazia, sperando di distrarre il pover’uomo dal cipiglio di Alec.  
Mangiano in silenzio per un bel po’, e Magnus ha quasi finito il suo salmone, quando la sedia di Alec viene spinta all’indietro. Lui ingoia una pugnalata di rabbia – e di dolore – e guarda in su.

Alec annuisce un’unica volta. “Non rimanere quaggiù troppo a lungo”.

Poi gira i tacchi e sparisce; lasciando Magnus con lo stomaco pieno e la necessità di riempire nuovamente il suo bicchiere vuoto. Un po’ di alcool farà diminuire il senso di frustrazione che prova verso Alec, quello strano insieme di curiosità, affetto e, se osasse ammetterlo, desiderio.

Alec è tutto ciò che ci si può aspettare da un Lightwood, e tuttavia è così diverso.  
E’ leale, ma spaventato. Testardo e acuto, ma è anche un fratello affettuoso rinchiuso in un suo guscio personale.  
Magnus finisce lentamente il suo pasto. Ha bisogno di più tempo per rientrare nella stanza con quello strano agente.

\--

“Ehi, Alec, meno male che ti vedo. Hai un attimo?”  
Lui si appoggia alla porta della camera, sorridendo stancamente alla sorella, che ha reclinato la testa contro la parete opposta.   
“Certo. Va tutto bene?” Alec rotea gli occhi e aggiunge “Simon ti sta dando dei problemi?”  
Izzy sbuffa. “Come no, sono terrorizzata dalla sua natura malvagia. Veramente”. Si strofina le braccia e spalanca gli occhi per mimare il suo spavento. “Ho i brividi, Alec!” scherza.

“Ha! – dice lui – E allora che c’è?”

L’espressione di lei torna seria. “E’ quello che volevo chiedere a te. Va tutto bene? So che non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per stare insieme da quando tutta questa faccenda è cominciata, ma sono certa che finirà presto. Il Clave avrà la coppa e noi potremo andare avanti”. Sorride con aria speranzosa, e lui ricambia il sorriso. O almeno ci prova.   
“Anch’io ne sono sicuro”. Mente. Cioè, è una mezza bugia perché anche Alec davvero vuole credere che tutto finirà in fretta, ma ha la sensazione che invece sia solo l’inizio. “Che si fa con…”  
“Magnus? Lo so, non sono sicura che il Clave voglia anche lui”. Isabelle si morde il labbro per un attimo, poi sospira. “Tutto quello che so è che dobbiamo tenerlo dentro, altrimenti saranno guai peggiori”.

“Ma – Alec si china in avanti e abbassa la voce ad un sussurro – pensi che vogliano ancora eliminarlo?”  
La sorella tace per un momento, persa nei suoi pensieri. Poi scuote lentamente la testa. “No, non penso che rischierebbero di tirarlo dentro a questa cosa se non fosse importante. Hanno bisogno di lui, per qualche motivo”.  
“Ma perché così di colpo? E’ colpa mia? E’ perché non ho portato avanti la missione come preventivato in origine?”.  
“No, Alec”. Lei fa un passo avanti e mette una mano sulla sua. Il suo tocco è gentile e il suo sorriso rassicurante. “Penso che il Clave abbia realizzato che tu hai dato loro l’opportunità di ripensare a questa eliminazione. Qualunque cosa vogliano da Magnus è abbastanza importante da far modificare l’obiettivo della missione, per questo scelgo di credere che non stiamo portando a morire un tipo veramente straordinario”.

“Magnus non è straordinario” dice rapidamente Alec. Le dà un colpetto sulla mano e indietreggia, girandosi per aprire la porta dietro di sé. Sente Izzy ridere e chiedere ironica “Oh bene, fratellone, allora, se sei così intelligente, cos’è Magnus Bane?”.  
Molte parole possono essere usate per descriverlo, ma in quel momento una sola compare nella mente di Alec.

Magico.

Questo pensiero gli scorre nelle vene come fuoco, ma non è una sensazione dolorosa. E’…invitante. Come se qualcuno gli avesse appena offerto un posto accanto al caminetto, o una sciarpa contro il morso freddo dell’inverno.

Alec respinge quell’espressione inopportuna e borbotta “Un killer arrogante che finirà per incasinare la nostra missione”.   
Ignora il ghigno della sorella ed entra nella camera.

Cercando di occupare la mente con qualcosa che non sia Magnus, Alec si dirige allo zaino che prima ha posato sul letto e fruga all’interno. Quando ci trova una coppia di pigiami di flanella a righe nere e blu fa una smorfia, e li ricaccia dentro. Col cavolo che si mette una roba simile, non quando può ragionevolmente dormire con addosso i suoi pantaloni neri ed evitare di dare a Magnus la possibilità di prenderlo in giro per il suo pigiamino tenero. Potrà cambiarsi la mattina e lasciare fuori il pigiama buffo per Magnus. Non aveva forse detto che voleva mettersi qualcosa di comodo?  
Alec fa una smorfia divertita, compiaciuto con se stesso mentre lo ripiega sul letto improvvisato di Magnus accanto alla finestra.

E poi la porta si apre lentamente e Magnus entra; ha i capelli un po’ in disordine. Si strofina gli occhi sbadigliando, ma riesce ancora a sorridere ironico indicando la porta semiaperta.  
“Sei una spia terribile, Alexander”.

“Non sono una spia, sono un agente”.

“Gnè gnè”.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e controlla entrambe le finestre per verificare che non abbiano spiacevoli compagnie. Non c’è nessuno nel parcheggio, e non ci sono auto in vista. Eppure sa che è meglio non rilassarsi troppo. Dallo zaino tira fuori un paio di piccoli schermi – grazioso oggetto utile del Clave – e li accende, posandoli sul comodino. Si rivelano essere telecamere che offrono tre vedute diverse sul parcheggio, la strada e la reception dell’hotel.

Sente il sollievo invaderlo. Finalmente qualcosa che va liscio. Se tutto va come previsto, Izzy dovrebbe avere il controllo del retro dell’hotel e dell’uscita di servizio. Lasciato il ristorante, Alec ha infatti piazzato allarmi ovunque nell’hotel, che dovrebbero attivarsi al primo segnale di effrazione.  
“Però, che giocattoli impressionanti” dice Magnus, e quando Alec lo guarda gli legge un’espressione meravigliata.  
“Non hai qualcosa di simile tu?”  
“Qualche volta. Dipende dall’umore”.

Umore. Alec ripete fra sé. Non logica, o pianificazione accurata. Umore.

Le parole di Magnus risuonano leggere, e Alec è sul punto di considerarle irrilevanti, quando si rende conto che dietro alle osservazioni casuali di Magnus ci sono verità nascoste. C’è oscurità nei suoi occhi tormentati, e dolore e rimpianto dietro i suoi scherzi.  
E poi si chiede perché Magnus si voglia presentare come noncurante e ironico. Alec ha letto in lui momenti di vulnerabilità, e quasi vorrebbe non averli visti, perché gli fanno apparire Magnus contraddittorio. Broncio e ghigno, vulnerabilità e passione.

Alec non lo comprende. O forse sì, ma preferirebbe credere di no.

Magnus interrompe le sue riflessioni con una risata. “Cosa sono questi?”

“Pigiami. Si mettono per andare a letto” risponde Alec asciutto, togliendosi le scarpe e posandole ordinatamente accanto al letto.  
Magnus solleva il pantalone contro le proprie gambe e scuote la testa disgustato. “Una patetica imitazione di pigiama”. Li butta sul pavimento e si mette le mani sui fianchi. “O seta o niente”.

Quando Alec non dà cenno di rispondere, Magnus comincia a sbottonarsi la camicia, giocando con ciascun bottone come se stesse toccando il grilletto di una pistola.  
“Allora ritengo sia meglio non indossare niente”. Scrolla le spalle. E’ un gesto pigro, accompagnato da un sorrisino timido. “A meno che tu non abbia qualche problema, Alec”. Si muove con lentezza calcolata, un bottone alla volta, e Alec sente il desiderio di strappargli lui quella camicia di dosso.  
Si concentra invece sui disegni e gli scacchi di quella camicia, per la maggior parte nera, appena trasparente e orlata qua e là di pizzo, mentre le maniche sono di un colore bruno intenso a riquadri neri. Questi, che sono di velluto, appaiono in rilievo, e Alec si chiede se sfiorandoli con le dita risulterebbero ruvidi o morbidi-

Ma perché sta permettendo a Magnus di spogliarsi davanti a lui?

E perché ha il viso rosso e questa voglia di dire “fanculo” e di contemplare quell’uomo ancora un po’?

Improvvisamente batte le palpebre e si volta. Alza una mano e borbotta “Potresti spogliarti in bagno?”.

Sente Magnus ridere, e poi il suo braccio nudo sfiorargli il gomito mentre passa per dirigersi al bagno; portandosi dietro il pigiama. Questo dà ad Alec il tempo di studiargli la schiena; le linee e le curve dei suoi muscoli; le fossette e i rilievi della sua carnagione scura. I suoi deltoidi si tendono nel movimento, e Alec fissa imbambolato il modo in cui i pantaloni neri cadono morbidi sui suoi fianchi.

E parlando di fianchi, Alec decide che Magnus è uno che sa come camminare, e come attirare l’attenzione su quelle parti di sé che – giustamente – meritano di essere osservate. Le sue anche ondeggiano con sicurezza, ma è un movimento spontaneo; nato dall’orgoglio e da una tranquilla fiducia in se stesso.

Benché Magnus abbia sempre dato la sensazione di essere sicuro di sé, e talvolta arrogante, Alec in qualche modo sa che in gran parte è spacconeria; un modo per portare il peso del mondo e di portarlo con un sorriso.

Osserva, le guance in fiamme, mentre Magnus si allontana. Sente nello stomaco crescere qualcosa che da un fastidio diventa una fitta dolorosa quando Magnus chiude la porta e gli dà un’ultima, lenta occhiata. Improvvisamente Alec si sente nervoso, come se fosse stato colto a fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e pericoloso.

Studiare qualcuno non è un crimine, si dice subito.

Ma appena scioglie i primi due bottoni della camicia, si rende conto che gli tremano le mani. Decide quindi di tenersi la camicia addosso, dopotutto, e si infila rapidamente a letto. Affonda nel materasso. Poi aspetta che Magnus riesca dal bagno, sfili per la stanza, probabilmente lamentandosi della ruvidezza della stoffa del pigiama, prima di infilarsi sotto il suo cumulo di lenzuola e coperte.

Man mano che i minuti passano, Alec si sente più sveglio che mai. Getta via le coperte e si dirige piano al bagno. Si sente stupido e infantile, ma qualunque cosa stia facendo Magnus, potrebbe metterli in grossi guai. Pensa a Izzy, e a cosa potrebbe accaderle se non tenesse d’occhio il killer, quindi appoggia l’orecchio alla porta.

Che per fortuna è di legno sottile.

Alec ascolta il silenzio per un po’, e poi sente la voce di Magnus; bassa e quasi triste. 

“Vincit qui partitur”  
Quelle parole gli si bloccano in gola. Trova difficile respirare, mentre si scosta dalla porta e torna a letto.

Quella frase lo colpisce duramente.

Vince chi persevera.

Qualunque sia la ragione per cui Magnus ha pronunciato quelle parole, Alec capisce che le sentirà per tutta la notte. Anche quando Magnus rientra, un minuto dopo, e silenziosamente si corica nel suo letto presso la finestra, Alec sente quelle parole come una terza presenza.

In qualche modo le capisce. Sente un maggior rispetto per Magnus, sapendo che nel suo passato ha dovuto sopportare qualcosa. Ed è qualcosa che combacia; con la tristezza negli sguardi nascosti di Magnus, con il casuale guizzo rabbioso delle sue labbra.

Il pensiero di resistere comincia a generare un buco nero nella mente di Alec. Dai recessi in cui sono nascoste fuoriescono le sue preoccupazioni, la sua tenacia nascosta. I suoi segreti. La sua determinazione nel separare il cuore dalla mente si indebolisce, per un attimo.

Poi si concentra sul respiro, lasciando andare la tensione meglio che può. Rimane sveglio fino a quando sente il lieve respiro di Magnus addormentato. Si rilassa, solo un po’. Ora che Magnus dorme, può..

Fare cosa?

Non c’è niente altro da fare se non dormire.

Alec detesta questa sensazione di calore che sente attraversargli il corpo. Non la capisce.  
Nella stanza non fa così caldo, e lui sta sudando come se fosse nella sauna. Si arrotola i pantaloni e poi, sbuffando, getta via le coperte. L’aria fresca lo colpisce e per un attimo dà sollievo alla sua pelle sensibile. Ma poi si trova a desiderare la protezione delle lenzuola; il conforto di aver qualcosa sotto cui nascondersi.

Appena cerca di tenere la mente occupata, si rende conto che Simon e Izzy sono ormai probabilmente addormentati. Il che significa che lui è l’unico sveglio.

Dovrebbe controllare che la sorella stia bene; non dormire ed essere un pessimo guardiano.  
Rapidamente si alza e si stira, ignorando lo sbadiglio che gli esce dalla bocca. Si alza in piedi, trascina la sedia della scrivania accanto alla finestra e studia il parcheggio scarsamente illuminato. Sistema più vicino il tavolino, in modo da poter tenere d’occhio contemporaneamente le telecamere di sicurezza.  
E’ nelle prime ore del mattino che Alec sente le palpebre appesantirsi  
Sostiene il mento con le mani, forzandosi a rimanere ritto. Ma i suoi occhi continuano a velarsi, e molto presto si trova sul punto di addormentarsi davanti all’ampia finestra; il che è probabilmente un’idea anche peggiore di quella di non fare affatto la guardia.

Allora prende la pistola e comincia a smontarla e rimontarla.  
Sta facendolo per la quarta volta quando sente scricchiolare un’asse del pavimento.  
Si gira sulla sedia troppo velocemente e si abbatte a sinistra. Atterra di schiena sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo. Geme, massaggiandosi la nuca mentre si alza a sedere, le gambe spalancate davanti a sé.

Alza il mento e sussulta. Magnus è chino su di lui, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. Il bel viso esprime preoccupazione, e tende una mano per aiutare Alec ad alzarsi. Lui prende quella mano senza pensarci e si tira su. Sente il calore della mano di Magnus confortargli le dita, lasciandogli un formicolio piacevole.

“Stai bene, Alexander?” dice Magnus con gentilezza. E’ avvolto nell’orrendo pigiama di flanella, eppure, in qualche modo, gli appare elegante. I colori scuri esaltano la sua pelle bruna e mettono in risalto i suoi muscoli. 

“Ah, sì…sto bene. Scusa se ti ho svegliato, stavo solo…”  
“Per spararmi?”  
“C-cosa? Ma no. No, quello che stavo facendo..” Alec scuote rapidamente la testa. Rendendosi conto che ha ancora la pistola in mano, la getta sul tavolo e guarda Magnus con aria di scusa. “Mi spiace” ripete.

Per qualcuno con indosso un pigiama di flanella che sembra uscito da un catalogo degli anni 50, Magnus sorride con una certa sicurezza.  
Inclina la testa verso Alec e gli chiede “Ma non hai dormito?”.

La domanda è chiara, ma Alec esita. Magnus glielo sta chiedendo con amicizia o per sicurezza? Perché se fosse Alec a chiedere, vorrebbe anche sapere se il suo occasionale partner per caso non rischia di cadere addormentato durante una sparatoria. Così scaccia le sue incertezze. “Sto bene”.  
“No, per niente – Magnus alza un dito quando Alec comincia a protestare – e penso che anche gli agenti migliori del Clave abbiano bisogno di qualche ora di sonno”. Indica la finestra. “Farò attenzione ai piccoli rompiscatole che vogliono pelarmi vivo”.

Alec ci ragiona su. Non può certo discutere la questione sonno. Ormai sta praticamente dormendo in piedi, tanto varrebbe dormire per un po’ tranquillamente in un letto.

“Lo so che non ti fidi di me, lo capisco – dice Magnus dolcemente – Per te sono un estraneo, e tu vuoi tener d’occhio tua sorella, e il tuo lavoro”. Gli passa una mano fra i capelli, accarezzandoli con aria assente. “Ma ti assicuro che siamo dalla stessa parte”.

Per adesso, si sente risuonare nel silenzio che segue.

Non avendo più energia per pensare ad un motivo contro, Alec annuisce. Si china a tirare su la sedia e le gambe gli fanno male per lo sforzo.  
Geme. Sì, ha decisamente bisogno di riposare. E non su una sedia dura senza schienale.

Il che significa lasciare un Magnus ben sveglio insieme ad un Alec del tutto inconsapevole.

Significa aver fiducia in lui, affidargli, anche se per poche ore, la propria vita.

Lentamente Alec si arrampica nel letto, e guarda Magnus sedersi sulla sedia e cominciare a sorvegliare l’esterno dalla finestra; riflettendo la stessa posizione che Alec aveva prima. Dal lampione sulla strada, la luce colpisce gli zigomi di Magnus e l’angolo dei suoi occhi, e per un secondo Alec giurerebbe di averli visti scintillare. Si strofina di nuovo gli occhi e si volta. Il cuscino è fresco contro le sue guance brucianti, e lui si gode quella frescura.  
Ancora incerto se dormire nella stessa stanza di Magnus, Alec si rende conto che Magnus ha dormito in quella stessa stanza senza nessuna preoccupazione. Si è addormentato facilmente, e Alec si chiede se sia perché Magnus è un tipo noncurante oppure perché non considera Alec una vera minaccia.

O magari è perché, come Alec, non riusciva a resistere all’attrazione della luce soffusa. Una sensazione di esaurimento percorre il corpo di Alec e lui si addormenta; il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente ricorda le parole che Magnus ha sussurrato nel bagno.

Vince chi persevera.

In che cosa mai dovrebbe perseverare Alec per conquistare il proprio cuore?


	7. Capitolo 7

 

Izzy è desta prima che la sveglia si spenga.

Questa è una cosa in cui è sempre stata brava: la scelta dei tempi.

 

Le piace mettersi in evidenza, ed è sempre la prima ad entrare in palestra, seguita subito dopo da Alec e poi da Jace; il quale, quando decide che gli va, li onora della sua presenza. E’ un buon combattente e Maryse ha un debole per lui, cosa che non ha mai per Isabelle.

Lei suppone che dovrebbe essere un onore, che la madre si aspetti il meglio da lei. C’è una ragione dietrole sue regole ferree e le sue aspettative, e Izzy spera un giorno di potersi dimostrare degna.

Rimane sorpresa quando dà un’occhiata all’altro letto singolo.

Simon è già sveglio, e a giudicare dai capelli bagnati e dall’aria timida ha già fatto la doccia. “Oh, mh..scusa” dice tranquillo. “Non volevo svegliarti, così ho fatto una doccia veloce e mi sono cambiato. Posso tornare dentro se vuoi cambiarti qui, o nascondermi sotto al letto…”. Fa un pausa e deglutisce.

 

Lei scivola giù dal letto con un unico movimento e si stiracchia rapidamente, gettandosi i capelli dietro le spalle e facendo una smorfia verso Simon. “Non dirmi che avevi paura di svegliarmi!”

“Scherzi? No! Certo che no, ero – Simon improvvisamente sorride, di un abbagliante, affascinante e dolorosamente bellissimo sorriso – ero terrorizzato!” ammette contento.

 

“Bene” scherza lei.

 

E’ improvvisamente conscia di essere in piedi davanti a Simon indossando la vecchia maglietta blu di suo fratello e un paio di pantaloncini lilla piuttosto comodi. Non è nella natura di Izzy essere meno che sicura di sé nella sua pelle, ma Simon la fa sentire giovane e spensierata, e questo è pericoloso per un agente che si suppone essere sempre pronto alle emergenze, e alla morte.

Così decide di fare come suo fratello e si concentra sulla missione. “Fammi cambiare, e partiamo fra dieci minuti. Tieniti pronto, okay?”

Izzy afferra un cambio d’abito e si dirige in bagno prima che Simon abbia tempo di protestare.

 

Appena si getta l’acqua fredda in faccia, si rilassa. Quel po’ di tempo le permette di spostare i suoi pensieri su qualcos’altro che non sia il sorriso luminoso di Simon.

Fra qualche ora potranno localizzare la coppa e recuperarla.

 

 _E stavolta niente andrà storto_.

 

Izzy è certa che questa potrebbe essere la loro unica occasione. Tutti devono essere ben concentrati, il che significa che Izzy deve prima di tutto rammentare il perché si sia unita alla missione; per Alec. Tuttavia, la prima esecuzione ordinata a suo fratello si è trasformata in qualcos’altro: in una gara pericolosa contro un gruppo di uomini molto potenti ed estremamente incazzati.

 

Vorrebbe poter incolpare Magnus, ma in realtà, non può fare a meno di puntare il dito contro il Clave. Perché dovrebbe valere la pena di morire per un manufatto, per quanto prestigioso? E perché hanno improvvisamente avuto bisogno che Magnus glielo consegnasse?

Come Alec, anche Izzy è segretamente preoccupata di finire per consegnare Magnus alla sua esecuzione.

All'epoca ucciderlo per misericordia era sembrata una cosa semplice, e c'era solo un modo in cui poteva finire un ladro che avesse derubato Valentine , e cioè morto. Il senso di umanità di Izzy era contemporaneamente d'accordo e contro l'uccisione di qualcuno.

Da un lato, il ladro barra assassino sarebbe stato altrimenti torturato, e questa era l'opzione umana. D'altra parte, e soprattutto ora che conosceva Magnus un po' di più, Izzy non riusciva a trovare un motivo per uccidere un uomo di cui non sapeva nulla.

Sebbene Magnus non abbia rivelato la vera ragione per cui ha rubato la Coppa, Izzy ha la sensazione che sia molto seria. E personale. A questo livello, lei rispetta Magnus. L’incarico attribuito a lei e ad Alec li aveva portati a credere che Magnus fosse di poca importanza per il Clave; un nessuno, sostituibile, uno che amava infrangere le regole.

Non avevano fatto cenno alle sue battute, al suo grande gusto per la moda e alla sua natura aperta. Izzy si è sforzata così tanto di non legarsi a lui, ma il suo cuore si apre più facilmente di quello di Alec e ora ha paura di quanto Magnus già le piace.

In circostanze meno critiche, potrebbero persino essere amici. Le piacerebbe.

Si spruzza un altro getto di acqua fredda sul viso, ansimando. Dannazione, ha perso di nuovo la concentrazione. Pensare a cose come l'amicizia era quasi un tabù per un Lightwood e per un agente del Clave. La loro era una vita di legge, lealtà e giustizia, non una che permettesse lussi come un pigiama party e una serata al karaoke.

Mentre fissa lo specchio che riflette una ragazza spaventata, Izzy pensa a qualcun altro.

Contro la sua volontà, il pensiero di lui la consuma. Il pensiero di qualcuno che è lontano, in più di un modo.

Una persona a miglia di distanza, che giace in un letto d'ospedale, immobile. Mentre respira grazie a dozzine di tubi, circondato da monitor che lo tengono in vita, questa persona tiene in mano una parte del cuore di Izzy.

Lei vuole sussurrare il suo nome. Vuole gridarlo in ogni luogo che attraversa, perché il mondo non lo dimentichi. Perché tutti nel mondo lo ricordino. A casa, i suoi genitori e persino Alec e Jace, evitano di nominarlo. È un segreto, più letale di qualsiasi codice nucleare.

È un segreto perché è colpa loro se il loro fratellino è bloccato tra la vita e la morte, probabilmente insensibile e impaurito mentre giace immobile.

 _Max_  .

Permette che quel nome attraversi i suoi pensieri come una stella. Brucia luminoso nella sua mente, la luce del suo sorriso come una fotografia sbiadita. Il ricordo è debole e quasi in bianco e nero, ma è ancora lì. Si aggrappa ad esso, memorizzando le morbide fossette e i capelli sporchi e biondi, prima di rimetterlo al suo posto, nel suo cuore.

Mi manchi, Max.

Si asciuga la faccia con un asciugamano e lega i lunghi capelli in una stretta coda di cavallo. Lo tira una volta, fa una smorfia e fa un passo indietro per ammirare il suo lavoro. È quasi convinta dalla donna orgogliosa e sicura che ora la fissa dallo specchio. Quasi.

E’ comunque un miglioramento rispetto alle lacrime che aveva ricacciato indietro nel vedere il sorriso del suo fratellino nei suoi pensieri.

Izzy ora capisce perché Alec e Jace lo menzionano così raramente.

Perché fa troppo male.

E’ come infilare un coltello tra le costole, tirarlo fuori per dar loro il tempo di guarire, e poi immergerlo di nuovo dentro; ancor più profondamente.

Quando esce dal bagno, è contenta di vedere Simon seduto sul bordo del letto con le scarpe addosso e senza il suo sorriso. Lei non può fronteggiare alcuna distrazione in questo momento.

Si infila la giacca – un indumento di pelle rosso scuro con alcuni tagli strategici interni per nascondere dei piccoli pugnali – e sospira. Si accerta che la pistola abbia la sicura innestata – e il silenziatore – prima di infilare anche quella dentro la giacca.

Prende la chiave della stanza e guarda Simon. “Andiamo”.

 

\--

 

Due giorni fa.

"Il signor Morgenstern richiede la vostra presenza. Subito."

"Di chi dei due?" Jace non può fare a meno di ribattere.

L'espressione di Hodge si rabbuia. "Tutti e due."

Accanto a lui, Clary si irrigidisce, ma riesce a sorridere al braccio destro di Valentine. "Grazie, Hodge. Arriviamo subito. "

Mentre lui gira l'angolo, Clary batte le palpebre una volta, poi due volte in direzione di Jace. Si tocca l'orecchio sinistro e poi alza tre dita contro la sua coscia.

La domanda in codice è chiara: pensi che sappia?

 

Lui si strofina il sopracciglio sinistro e poi sospira. Risposta: probabilmente sì.

Le loro mani si toccano, poi si afferrano stringendosi l’un l’altra; creando una piccola gabbia sicura. Anche se solo per un momento, in piedi nel corridoio di una delle tane sotterranee di Morgenstern, Jace sorride a Clary, e lei ricambia il sorriso.

Lui le tocca il polso, la sensazione calda. Clary assapora il tocco, rivivendolo nella mente e aggrappandosi strettamente a quella sensazione di amore. Di tenerezza e speranza. Potrebbe essere l'ultima.

Il tocco di Jace non ha bisogno di parole. Questa volta, il messaggio inonda entrambi i loro cuori e allevia le loro paure.

Insieme.

Sapendo quante telecamere e guardie li stanno osservando, Clary calcola mentalmente il tempo necessario per tirare fuori la sua pistola e i piccoli coltelli che nasconde negli stivali. Ci vuole troppo.

Non hanno una strategia di fuga, o un piano di combattimento, e così, sapendo che questi potrebbero essere i loro ultimi passi, Jace e Clary si dirigono verso la stanza principale di Valentine.

 

\--

 

Adesso.

 

Green Park è decisamente troppo aperto perché Alec possa rilassarsi e godersi il sole.

La vasta distesa di verde è invasa di joggers e proprietari di cani, ignari del fatto che la Coppa è stata nascosta con indifferenza su un albero da qualche parte in questo stesso parco.

Mille scenari terribili attraversano la mente di Alec. Potrebbe essere stata rubata da un gruppo di ragazzini stupidi e portata a casa per giocarci come se fosse un oggetto di scena in un film. Potrebbe essere diventata il nuovo giocattolo da masticare per un dalmata sovraeccitato.

Magnus gli fa percorrere un lungo viale, alberi su entrambi i lati. Alcuni sono querce piuttosto alte, mentre altri sono più bassi e facili da scalare. Alec si chiede quale potrebbe essere stato il migliore su cui lanciare la Coppa, e poi si rende conto che nessuno è adatto per nascondere un oggetto da un milione di dollari.

Ma Magnus non ha cercato di nasconderlo, ricorda Alec a se stesso. Se ne stava sbarazzando.

"Ricordo di aver visto la bandiera quella notte e di avere sentito un meraviglioso momento di orgoglio patriottico." Magnus riflette, in parte tra sé. Lo fa da quando stanno attraversando il parco; pensa ad alta voce cercando di ricordare. Alec vorrebbe scuoterlo e gridargli di sbrigarsi, ma è sicuro che non farà che peggiorare le cose.

Alla fine vedono la bandiera, su un palo lungo e alto, e accanto ad essa c'è un grande monumento circolare che Alec ricorda vagamente essere stato costruito in memoria delle vittime di un naufragio in una delle guerre.

Si sente un po' in colpa per non ricordare bene, e ancora di più quando Magnus dice sottovoce: "Sapevi che oltre undicimila persone sono sepolte lì sotto?"

Alec rimane in silenzio, non volendo rivelare la sua ignoranza.

"Avevi più probabilità di morire come prigioniero, che in guerra". Magnus continua. Il suo tono ha perso tutto la sua giocosità. "Ma le vittime rimangono dimenticate. È la vita, Alexander. Ricordiamo e celebriamo i vincitori e seppelliamo le nostre perdite troppo profondamente per poterle ricordare. Le loro vite sono diventate solo un altro incidente. Per questo motivo, dovresti sempre combattere per le battaglie che TU scegli. Non quelle che altri ti forzano a combattere. "

Mentre dice queste cose, Magnus si volta a guardare Alec, e Alec striscia i piedi per terra. Alla fine alza lo sguardo e chiede: "Hai rischiato la vita per la Coppa. Per rubarla a Valentine. Perché?"

 

"Te l’ho detto. È una faccenda personale." Magnus si volta, ma Alec osserva un cambiamento nei suoi occhi. Prima di distogliere lo sguardo aveva un’espressione di pura agonia, e Alec ancora di più vuole conoscere il motivo per cui Magnus, qualcuno che è chiaramente molto ben addestrato e rispettato, possa prendere una cosa da un punto di vista così personale.

Lo spazio che li circonda sembra improvvisamente triplicare di dimensioni, e Alec si rende conto che sono all'aperto, e stanno chiacchierando come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

Alec raddrizza le spalle. "Troviamo la Coppa e chiudiamo questa faccenda."

"D’accordo" dice Magnus, la voce fredda e distante.

Non dice un'altra parola ed entra in un piccolo gruppo di alberi di ciliegio. I loro fiori rosa sono luminosi e abbaglianti, e Alec batte le palpebre per l’improvviso scoppio di colore in un giorno altrimenti nuvoloso. Izzy e Simon stanno aspettando nel parcheggio, con - si spera - una nuova auto che il Clave dovrebbe aver lasciato. Hanno concordato sul fatto che viaggiare insieme per l'ultima ora sarebbe stata un'idea sensata, e anche Magnus aveva annuito senza aggiungere una delle sue esasperanti osservazioni.

Alec si nasconde usando come copertura un albero di ciliegio, guardando Magnus e sorvegliando meglio che può l’ampia estensione di terreno attorno. E’ ancora più teso dal momento che non riesce a individuare segnali evidenti di agenti sotto copertura o di inseguitori. I joggers che passano sono a torso nudo o in abiti attillati, senza spazio per nascondere armi, e i proprietari di cani sono principalmente anziani o bambini che giocano.

"Alexander, posso prendere in prestito le tue deliziose mani?"

“C-cosa? Per fare che?"

Magnus sbuffa e agita una mano sotto uno degli alberi di ciliegio più grandi. "Vieni qui."

Facendosi coraggio, Alec si arresta sotto l'albero. Le ombre gli coprono il viso, ma il sole scende ancora tra i fiori rosa e circonda il volto di Magnus con un pallido alone.

Mentre inclina la testa, guardando l'albero, Magnus sorride. "Trovato."

"Trovato cosa?" chiede Alec, continuando a fissare la luce che colpisce la mascella di Magnus. Brilla e trema come acqua, sfiorando il labbro superiore di lui mentre sorride. E poi Magnus volta la testa verso di lui, e la luce nei suoi occhi lo colpisce come una scarica elettrica. Sembra un angelo con il sorriso di un diavolo; un sorriso dolce, ma gli occhi colmi di pericolo e di avventura.

"Tua sorella è molto sexy" dice Magnus, ad alta voce.

Alec batte le palpebre. "Scusa?". Fa un passo indietro e incrocia le braccia sul petto.

Magnus non perde il sorriso. In effetti, lo allarga. "Stavo solo controllando se stessi ascoltando" dice indifferente. Indica le mani di Alec. "Mi dai una spinta?"

Alec ammicca di nuovo. Ci vuole un momento perché il suo cervello riprenda a lavorare a pieno regime. Magnus continua a fare questa cosa, realizza; coglierlo alla sprovvista. Ma se Alec dev’essere onesto con se stesso - cosa che raramente è - ammetterebbe che è una sensazione piacevole.

 _Ma non lo fa_.

Si curva in avanti e unisce le mani affinché Magnus vi salga sopra. Lui posa un braccio sulla spalla di Alec per stabilizzarsi, poi mette un piede sulle sue mani e l'altro sul primo ramo più basso. Sale in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi sospira.

Alec è immediatamente all'erta. "Non c’è più?"

"No, solo che è sul ramo più alto. E incastrata alla grande. Accidenti alle mie fantastiche abilità di lancio. "

Alec non si concentra troppo a lungo sulla consapevolezza che la preziosa Coppa è bloccata su un albero di ciliegio, o che l'assassino che l'ha messa lì sta arrampicandosi con tale grazia che Alec non sembra riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Cerca di non guardare mentre Magnus posiziona il piede sul ramo successivo, i pantaloni stretti sul sedere mentre si allunga.

Alec torna a sorvegliare il parco, cercando di ignorare i grugniti e i gemiti provenienti dall'albero. Gli occasionali passanti lo fissano, e Alec si costringe ad apparire normale. E certo, è assolutamente normale essere un agente che aspetta un assassino mentre quello recupera un calice da un albero di ciliegio.

 _E fissare il culo di quell'assassino_.

Poi Magnus mette insieme una tale serie di imprecazioni che Alec deve trattenere un sorriso. Si strofina la nuca e aspetta. Poco dopo, Magnus scende rapidamente l'albero e atterra a quattro zampe, come un gatto. Nelle sue mani c'è una coppa ornata da gioielli scintillanti, con un bordo cerchiato di cristallo.

"'Lei tiene in mano una coppa d'oro piena di abomini e delle cose impure della sua immortalità'" cita Magnus. Offre la coppa ad Alec. "Ecco qua una coppa rompiscatole!”

Alec la prende e la infila rapidamente nella borsa a tracolla che Izzy gli ha dato in precedenza. Si appoggia la borsa sulla spalla, sentendo improvvisamente il suo peso come se si trattasse di un migliaio di pietre tombali.

Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia verso Magnus. "Mi hai appena citato la Bibbia?"

"Sì. Libro delle Rivelazioni. Allora sei un bravo ragazzo di chiesa, Alec? "

"Rispetto tutte le religioni." Alec dice attentamente. Non può fare a meno di chiedere: "Non è un verso che riguarda una prostituta?"

L'idea che Magnus stesse definendo se stesso, o Alec, come una prostituta biblica è incredibilmente inquietante.

E poi Magnus ride, scuotendo la testa dolcemente. "Sì. Che sorpresa, Alexander. Ma volevo solo dire che la Coppa è una dannata fregatura che mi ha causato più dolore che bene. E’ così anche per te, immagino. "

Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere in accordo, mentre riprendono il percorso per tornare al parcheggio. Tutto intorno a loro, il parco splende di verde e di foglie d'arancio e di alberi di ciliegio. Quello scoppio di colore fa sì che le angosce di Alec si attenuino. Mentre camminano, fianco a fianco, non riesce a smettere di pensare a quel passo della Bibbia.

Un'altra frase del Libro delle Rivelazioni si fa strada nei suoi pensieri;

 _La porteranno in rovina e la lasceranno nuda; ne mangeranno la carne e la bruceranno col fuoco_. 

Non vuole sapere perché questa frase lo colpisce come se gli ricordasse qualcosa. Non vuole pensare al potere del Clave, e alla facilità con cui lo potrebbero allontanare dalla sua famiglia.

Si chiede anche se il fuoco sia una cosa così brutta. Per tutta la sua vita, il Clave e i suoi genitori lo hanno abituato a pensare con la logica e a seguire le regole. Per scegliere con la testa, non col cuore, sempre.

Ma anche la compassione è una qualità ammirevole, non è così? pensa. La lealtà può originarsi dalla libertà. La forza può venire dalla vulnerabilità.

Sussulta quando Magnus infila le braccia tra le sue e posa il mento sulla spalla di Alec, ridendo a voce inutilmente alta.

Sta per tirarsi indietro quando Magnus si appoggia a lui e sussurra: "Inseguitori a ore 3 davanti. Dietro la quercia" sussurra. Il suo respiro sfiora la clavicola di Alec e lui rabbrividisce. "Non riesco a vedere se hanno una pistola ma potrebbero coglierci di sorpresa. E non in modo piacevole. "

Alec annuisce, costringendosi a rilassarsi e a sorridere affettuosamente a Magnus. In due possono giocare a questo gioco. Abbassa un po’ la testa. Giurerebbe di aver sentito il respiro di Magnus interrompersi bruscamente, ma non dice altro.

"Quanto veloce puoi correre, Magnus?" chiede.

"15 miglia all'ora. Forse un po’ di più, se mi stessero sparando".

"Potrebbe darsi” dice Alec, e lancia una rapida occhiata ai due uomini dietro la quercia. Hanno due pistole ciascuno, e hanno probabilmente meno timore di Alec di mettere in mezzo qualche innocente. L'albero è sempre più vicino e lui nota che gli uomini sono sempre più tesi; pronti a saltargli addosso.

Alec sorride di nuovo a Magnus, mantenendo la voce tranquilla mentre dice: "Prepàrati, e al mio segnale, corri come un matto e porta la Coppa a Izzy, capito?"

"Che cosa? E tu che cosa hai intenzione di fare- "

"Shh." Alec lo zittisce rapidamente. "Sei più veloce di me – spiega - Così tu porti via la Coppa, e io li trattengo". Ha la mano intorno allo spallaccio della borsa, pronto a passarla a Magnus al momento giusto. Ha il braccio di Magnus attorno alla vita, e per un attimo dimentica che è perché stanno facendo finta di non aver notato i due uomini. Fingono di stare semplicemente camminando nel parco.

"Da solo?"

"Penso di poterli catturare."

La mano di Magnus gli si stringe attorno alla vita. "Tu pensi?"

"Smettila di ripetere le cose!" Alec digrigna i denti. "Sì, lo penso." L'adrenalina inizia lentamente a scorrergli nel sangue; pronto. L'albero è a pochi passi e gli uomini si fanno un cenno l'un l'altro; pronti anche loro.

Magnus apre la bocca per protestare.

"No. Tu devi portare via la Coppa, e te stesso".

Magnus è silenzioso. Deglutisce, inclinando la testa in un lieve cenno affermativo. Non parla, ma Alec sente le sue dita chiudersi attorno al cinturino della borsa.

Quando l'albero è a pochi metri alla loro destra, esplode l’azione.

Magnus si trasferisce la borsa sulla spalla così velocemente che Alec inciampa, ma usa lo slancio per spingere Magnus in avanti; invitandolo a correre. Lui non si guarda indietro, e Alec è contento. Per lui una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi.

Si china rotolando in avanti proprio mentre i due uomini escono da dietro l’albero, le pistole che mirano al punto dove pensavano si sarebbero trovati due ignari Magnus e Alec lungo il sentiero. La copertura ha offerto loro secondi preziosi, mentre i due uomini esitano vedendo Magnus già a metà strada lungo il sentiero – porca puttana, se corre, quell’uomo - e Alec che si lancia contro entrambi. Li getta a terra e con un unico movimento rapido e preciso affonda il palmo della mano nella fronte di uno dei suoi aggressori.

Che crolla a terra quasi senza resistenza, e il cui corpo si affloscia sotto di lui.

Uno andato, uno quasi.

Non ha il tempo di ringraziare mentalmente Jace per la piccola lezione del mese scorso riguardo ai punti su cui premere. Il secondo uomo è più alto e molto più grosso di Alec; con braccia robuste e un cipiglio talmente feroce da far sparire quello di Alec. Una piccola striscia di pelle esposta sopra la clavicola rivela il tatuaggio nero del marchio di Valentine.

Alec alza i pugni, pronto. Sono troppo vicini per tirare fuori le pistole, quindi gli toccherà buttarlo giù in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Alec reprime un gemito. C'è una ragione per cui ha chiesto a Jace un addestramento extra, e non è solo perché ama la compagnia del suo amico.

Quando l'uomo dirige il pugno contro la sua mascella, Alec lo afferra. Ignora il dolore acuto alla spalla che protesta contro la pressione intensa e tira velocemente un pugno allo stomaco dell'uomo; facendolo barcollare all’indietro. E’ solo per un momento, ma dà ad Alec il tempo di dar respiro alla sua spalla dolorante e di piazzare un deciso calcio frontale al petto dell'uomo. Lui barcolla ancora all'indietro, cadendo sulle ginocchia.

In quel momento Alec fa una cosa molto stupida. Esita. Invece di infilare un altro colpo o di tirare un pugno alla mascella dell'uomo, si ferma per riprendere fiato. In quel momento, l'uomo si lancia rapidamente in avanti e afferra le gambe di Alec, mandandolo al tappeto e inchiodandolo a terra sul sentiero.

Alec lotta, e inclina bruscamente la testa a sinistra. Il pugno dell'uomo atterra rabbiosamente sul sentiero in un punto ormai vuoto, ma Alec è ancora completamente impotente sotto di lui, le gambe bloccate dolorosamente.

L'uomo alza il mento.

Alec chiude gli occhi, preparandosi allo scricchiolio del naso e al fiotto di sangue. Aspetta. Aspetta che l'uomo lo colpisca con dolorosa precisione. Aspetta di percepire l'oscurità e la sensazione di perdere conoscenza.

Ma non arriva niente.

Si sente improvvisamente un gemito, e poi il rumore di un corpo che crolla a terra accanto a lui. La pressione sulle sue gambe si allenta, e le uniche cose che fuoriescono dalla sua pelle sono il sudore e la paura.

Alec inspira bruscamente, l’ossigeno riempie di nuovo i suoi polmoni. Tossisce mentre l'aria fresca lo colpisce bruscamente.

Con un gemito, si solleva sui gomiti e si costringe ad aprire gli occhi.

"E la gente dice che sono io quello drammatico. E’ stato spettacolare, Alexander".

Mentre ancora riprende fiato, Alec guarda Magnus; che sta allegramente facendo ruotare la sua pistola rosa attorno all'indice. Alec capisce che il tonfo deve essere stato il suono del manico della pistola contro la testa dell'uomo.

Sta provando faticosamente a riprendere fiato, ma guardare Magnus in realtà non lo rende più facile. Il modo in cui si erge, incombendo su di lui, potrebbe facilmente sembrare minaccioso. Magnus ha in mano una pistola; Alec è a terra e senza fiato. Magnus è più veloce; Alec non ha alcuna possibilità di fuggire.

Eppure, tutto quello che Alec vuole fare è sorridergli, in segno di gratitudine e di rispetto.

"Sei tornato" dice.

Un lampo di dolore attraversa i lineamenti di Magnus, ma sparisce rapidamente. "Non sembrare così sorpreso. Non sono un completo stronzo ".

"N-no, non intendevo ..." Alec sussulta mentre il suo petto protesta ai movimenti. Tuttavia, si costringe ad alzarsi in piedi e a guardare Magnus dritto negli occhi. "Grazie."

Le parole hanno un effetto sorprendentemente intenso su Magnus. Smette di far dondolare la pistola e la lascia cadere a fianco. Spalanca gli occhi, come se fosse passato un sacco di tempo da quando ha udito qualcosa pur di così semplice come un grazie. Fa un piccolo sorriso, ma è il più genuino che gli sia mai comparso in viso finora.

"Prego, Alec”. Magnus annuisce. "Ora portiamo via di qui quella Coppa prima che altri bastardi ci inseguano."

 _Ci_.

Alec pensa a quella parola mentre si affrettano verso il parcheggio.  _Noi_. Come avere un partner o una squadra, o essere parte di qualcosa. Alec assapora il modo in cui sente la parola solleticargli la lingua. Ha un sapore di miele e spezie; dolce e un po’ segreta.

Si rende anche conto che Magnus ha ancora la Coppa nella borsa, e che non è per niente preoccupato che possa scappare portandosela via. Sapendo che Magnus è tornato per aiutarlo, anche se lui non ha fatto altro se non trattarlo come un incarico, gli fa chinare le spalle, sopraffatto dal senso di colpa.

E per il resto del viaggio non osa incontrare il suo sguardo.

~

Mentre attraversano il ponte di Brooklyn, Magnus aspetta l'inevitabile.

Quando non arriva, si irrigidisce. Davvero, lo sta aspettando da un po’; aspettando che Isabelle o Alec gli iniettino qualcosa o lo mettano fuori combattimento con un colpo misurato. Quando non succede niente, e viene lasciato sul sedile posteriore in compagnia di un Simon chiacchierone, Magnus non sa cosa pensare.

Ricorda lo sguardo di sorpresa e di gratitudine sul viso di Alec nel parco. Era sembrato così scioccato che Magnus fosse tornato per aiutarlo.

O forse, suppone Magnus, era solo preoccupato che la Coppa fosse ancora esposta.

Ma a Magnus piace pensare che di essere una brava persona e di poter leggere abbastanza bene nei cuori altrui. Alec era decisamente sorpreso di vederlo, ma era anche contento, e questo gli ha fatto molto più piacere di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Ecco perché ora si sente insicuro. Hanno stretto un accordo per scambiare la Coppa contro la sua protezione, ma ora la Coppa è in mano loro, e Magnus si sente vicino ad essere inchiodato. E teme che questo significhi un bel proiettile veloce alla tempia.

"Il Clave vorrebbe che ti portassimo indietro assieme alla Coppa."

" Alec!" sussulta Izzy. La sua espressione si fa ansiosa, e poi combattuta. Non dice nient'altro, ma Magnus sente la sua ansia bruciare come un fuoco intorno a lei.

Rimane molto, molto immobile e chiede: "Perché?"

"Non lo so." dice Alec.

Magnus gli crede. Non è sicuro del perché, ma quando Alec lo guarda dallo specchietto, Magnus sente che è la verità. I suoi occhi cangianti sono stranamente concentrati per essere uno che - a giudicare dalla sorpresa di Izzy - ha appena rivelato qualcosa che avrebbero dovuto rimanere segreto.

"E se scelgo di non venire?". Magnus mantiene la voce molto tranquilla. Una parola sbagliata potrebbe generare un gran casino. Non vuole fare del male a nessuno in questa auto, figuriamoci spianare un'arma contro di loro.

Come cambiano velocemente le cose, pensa, senza scopo.

Osserva Alec mordersi pensieroso il labbro, e quando lui gli risponde, è altrettanto cauto quanto le parole di Magnus. "Sei più veloce di me, ricordi? Potresti facilmente distanziarmi. E Izzy stava sorvegliando Simon, e pensavamo che il Clave preferisse ancora dare la priorità alla Coppa, rispetto ad un semplice assassino. "

Alec gli dà una rapida occhiata e Magnus capisce che sta spiegando un piano, non gettandogli in faccia un insulto. Annuisce perché Alec vada avanti.

"Questa macchina non è rintracciabile. Prendila e vai. Vai il più lontano possibile. Questo è tutto ciò che posso fare per te".

"Capisco".

Magnus considera la questione, mentre ascolta il suono gentile della pioggia leggera che colpisce i finestrini dell'auto. Gli piace; il ritmo costante dell'acqua contro il vetro. Ci pensa su ancora un po’. E se il Clave avesse un'offerta migliore, rispetto alla fuga verso l’Inghilterra e alla necessità di doversi sempre guardare dietro le spalle?

Certo, deve anche tenere in considerazione l’eventualità opposta.

E se fosse un doppio bluff contorto, ideato per catturarlo e ucciderlo?

Le perdite della sua vita minacciano di dispiegarsi come un mazzo di carte; inondandogli la mente.  _Cuori_ per le delusioni alle quali in qualche modo è sopravvissuto.  _Quadri_ per la ricchezza che infine non lo ha mai completamente soddisfatto.  _Fiori_ per chi è sparito dalla sua vita, ma mai dal suo cuore.

E picche? Guarda Alec e trattiene il suo sguardo per un momento.

 _Picche_ , decide Magnus; un'arma e un portafortuna.

Qualcosa che potrebbe essere così affilato da essere pericoloso, o sbocciare in qualcosa di raro e prezioso.

 _Picche e quadrifogli_ ; combattere o correre.

In quel momento Izzy parla. "Magnus, non possiamo garantire la tua sicurezza in entrambi i casi." Sembra scusarsi, il che sorprende anche lui. La sua voce si addolcisce. "Ma ... sono con Alec. Se vuoi correre via, ti lasceremo andare".

"Anche io" interviene Simon. Alza le spalle. "Non che io abbia idea di quel che hai fatto. Ma penso che tu sia una brava persona".

Magnus guarda alla sua destra, dove Simon è seduto, e sorride. Il ragazzo è stato un fascio di nervi - comprensibilmente – fin dal Rifugio, ma oggi sembra più tranquillo e Magnus trova facile dire "Grazie, Simon."

"Nessun problema, Mags."

Magnus socchiude gli occhi. "Ripeti, scusa??"

Simon fa una risata nervosa. Geme quando vede l'espressione di Magnus. "Stavo provando ad essere simpatico dandoti un soprannome. Ha. Ignorami."

Magnus non può credere che la sua vita sia arrivata a questo; a un ragazzo imbarazzante che lo chiama con un soprannome mentre lui sta valutando se scappare da un'auto in corsa.

Guarda fuori dal finestrino la città frenetica che stanno attraversando. I colori esplodono nei suoi occhi, e lui può percepire l'eccitazione e la passione di coloro che vivono, amano e osano mettersi alla prova.

Pensa a ciò che vuole dalla vita e si ritrova con un pugno di mosche.

Quando ha rubato impulsivamente la Coppa, tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato era stato il suo dolore. Il dolore di aver perso l’amico si era trasformato in lui in una furia tormentosa. Ma ora, seduto sul sedile posteriore di un'auto, circondato da persone che avrebbero dovuto essergli nemiche, tutto ciò che Magnus vuole fare è rimanere esattamente dove si trova.

Anche se si sta avvicinando al Clave, e ai Lightwoods, la causa della sua vita spericolata, Magnus sente nel sangue qualcosa che lo muove. Uno scopo. Un nuovo inizio rispetto al dolore e alla solitudine del passato.

Quindi guarda dritto la nuca di Alec e dice "Portatemi al Clave".

Dopo tutto, cos'altro ha da perdere?

Così, quando qualche minuto dopo Alec si sporge all’indietro tenendo in mano una fascia, Magnus gli permette di bendarlo chinando il collo perché gliela leghi.

"Come mai, nessun commento impertinente?" sente Alec chiedere.

La stoffa morbida solletica le palpebre di Magnus, e sebbene non possa disporre di uno dei suoi sensi, giurerebbe di poter sentire il sorriso di Alec a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

"Ti aiuterebbe a rilassarti, Alexander?" chiede piano.

"Non lo so - mormora Alec - Potresti provare ..."

In quel momento Magnus decide che è contento di essere bendato. È abbastanza sicuro che gli occhi gli sarebbero usciti dalle orbite per lo shock.

Alec ... sta _flirtando_ con lui?

La sua voce aveva certamente un tono canzonatorio.

Magnus non si arrischia a rispondere. C'è già troppo su cui riflettere nella sua mente. Non ha bisogno di aggiungere un possibile flirt alla lista delle cose su cui deve concentrarsi.

E certamente non un flirt con un agente del Clave.

Invece, si appoggia all’indietro sul sedile e aspetta che lo scricchiolìo del cuoio gli dica che Alec è di nuovo seduto sul sedile del passeggero.

Magnus conta i minuti; assicurandosi di sapere quanta strada stanno facendo, una volta passato il ponte di Brooklyn. Ha ancora bisogno di ricordare che la merda potrebbe passare da zero a mille molto rapidamente.

La benda gli dice però un’altra cosa: che il Clave, e i Lightwood, vogliono sicuramente che Magnus arrivi in sicurezza ovunque lo stiano portando.

Quello che non sa è se riuscirà a farla franca.


	8. Capitolo 8

 

Magnus ricorda tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato - e ciò che ha imparato per conto suo – per esempio a concentrarsi quando entra da qualche parte con gli occhi bendati.

Conta i passi e registra i suoni che sente; cercando di ascoltare qualsiasi suono riconoscibile, come le grida al mercato o la confusione di Times Square. Si concentra su tutti gli odori familiari, come quello delle panetterie che esistono solo in certe strade.

Capisce che stanno percorrendo l'Upper East Side quando sono passati circa dieci minuti da Times Square. È una supposizione, ma ha senso. Ci sono un sacco di grandi edifici in cui il Clave potrebbe nascondersi, con molto spazio per lavorare. Il Clave può essere sotto la protezione del governo, ma la sua esistenza non è pubblica. Per niente. E Magnus non può proprio immaginare che vogliano fare pubblicità al loro lavoro innalzando cartelloni. 

Quando rallentano fino a fermarsi, Magnus aspetta. Rimane del tutto immobile mentre la sua portiera viene aperta.

Una mano gli tocca l’avambraccio, le dita si allargano sui suoi muscoli e lo stringono con gentilezza. "Magnus, sono io - mormora Alec – Ci siamo. Devo solo… guidarti. Io-ti va bene? "

_Ho una scelta?_  Vuole ribattere Magnus. Ma non gli va di scattare verso Alec in quel momento.

Magnus ha un po’ paura. Il suo cervello gli dice di strapparsi la benda e di scomparire nei vicoli.

Ma, come sempre, il suo cuore ha il sopravvento.

Così esce dalla macchina, guidato dalla mano di Alec sulla sua spalla, e aspetta. La voglia disperata di credere nella bontà della gente è stata la sua rovina in passato, ma Magnus non può farne a meno. Si è arreso a seguire il suo cuore per tutta la vita, anche quando glielo hanno spezzato più e più volte.

È stato sconvolto dalla perdita delle persone amate, picchiato, sfregiato, deriso e odiato, ma Magnus non è mai riuscito a spegnere l'interruttore nel suo cuore. Dentro c’è troppa della gentilezza di sua madre e della sua propria empatia. Eradicarle significherebbe distruggere tutto di se stesso. E nonostante la maschera che indossa, Magnus ci tiene, a sé.

Si rende conto inoltre che solitudine e sicurezza di sé vanno di pari passo.

E poi inciampa quando il terreno affonda leggermente.

"Uh, gradini." borbotta Alec.

Magnus sbuffa. "Grazie, Alec."

Sente che Izzy ride, il suono proviene da qualche metro di distanza. Lo strascicare di piedi deve provenire da Simon, il quale si rende conto che anche lui deve incontrare il temuto Clave.

C'è una ragione per cui Magnus non ha mai voluto impegnarsi col Clave, ed è perché i loro cosiddetti concetti di onore e giustizia sono estremamente limitati e inaffidabili. Sono molto rapidi nel giudicare e altrettanto nel coprire i loro errori; due cose che Magnus odia.

Si chiede come Alec e Izzy siano riusciti a rimanere le persone piacevoli che sono, ma poi Magnus ricorda a se stesso che non li conosce da molto tempo. Probabilmente dovrebbe continuare a ricordare che altrimenti finirà per dare fiducia alle persone sbagliate.

Così, mentre scende di almeno una dozzina di scale e le voci cominciano a echeggiare, Magnus si rende conto che si trovano al piano più basso o nel sotterraneo dell’Istituto newyorchese del Clave, gestito da Maryse e Robert Lightwood. Le mani di Alec sono salde sulle sue spalle, ma Magnus sente che i suoi respiri cominciano a diventare più rapidi e trattenuti.

_Ma cos’ha da preoccuparsi?_  si chiede Magnus.

E poi ricorda come Izzy in macchina fosse rimasta così stupita dalle parole di Alec, e si chiede ancora: Alec ha rischiato qualcosa rivelandogli le istruzioni del Clave? Conoscendo il Clave, è stato loro più probabilmente ordinato, e non chiesto, di trattenere Magnus, così lui comincia a rendersi conto che l'offerta di Alec e Izzy è stata molto più di un semplice cambio di programma.

_Hanno forse disubbidito agli ordini per me?_

Improvvisamente, la mano di Alec sulla sua spalla appare molto meno minacciosa e molto più protettiva.

Quando si fermano e sente il pavimento di vetro sotto i suoi piedi e il ronzio dei macchinari, Magnus suppone che si trovino nel cuore dell'Istituto. È anche probabile che ci siano guardie e agenti di sorveglianza; tutti interrompono il loro lavoro per fissare l'assassino bendato di cui hanno tanto sentito parlare.

Ma a Magnus non sono mai importati gli sguardi degli altri.

Almeno, è quello che dice a se stesso. Qualsiasi altra cosa è troppo sconvolgente per pensarci su.

Un secco rumore di tacchi - autorevoli e potenti - sovrasta il ronzio tranquillo dei computer e i sussurri delle persone. Magnus sente freddo tutto d'un tratto. Si concentra sulla mano di Alec che lo tiene fermo, e sulla certezza che anche Isabelle è lì.  _Persino le battute di Simon sarebbero le benvenute ora_ , pensa.

"Magnus Bane." dice una donna dalla voce d'acciaio. "Benvenuto all’Istituto di New York."

Il suo benvenuto è tutt'altro che caloroso, e Magnus è tentato di chiederle di lavorare sulle sue capacità di parlare in pubblico.

Ma poi le sue successive parole lo inducono ad un sofferto silenzio.

"Sono il capo di questo istituto. Maryse Lightwood. Abbiamo qualcosa da discutere con te. "

La sensazione di freddo si diffonde. Ricopre Magnus come ghiaccio, come il doloroso torpore di restare all’aperto senza una sciarpa. È contento di essere bendato perché se guardasse Maryse in questo momento, potrebbe provare l'impulso di prenderla a schiaffi.

Serra i pugni. Che si contraggono e fremono dalla voglia di muoversi, ma lui li tiene fermi lungo i fianchi. Le sue nocche tentatrici lo implorano di scontrarsi con un naso, o con un ventre, ma Magnus usa tutto l’autocontrollo che può evocare per restare in silenzio e aspettare.

"Alec, Isabelle." Maryse li saluta freddamente, il che non sorprende Magnus minimamente. "Porterete il nostro ... ospite, nella sala conferenze. Ma prima, Isabelle, pensi di poter gestire il briefing con il signor Lewis riguardo all’accordo di riservatezza destinato ai cittadini? Senza che lui scappi? O hai bisogno di aiuto?". Il suo tono è venato di ironia, e Magnus odia che Izzy venga sminuita in modo così brusco dalla sua stessa madre.

Sente Izzy schiarirsi la voce e borbottare: "Posso farcela. Vieni con me, Simon. "

Due paia di scarpe echeggiano sul pavimento, dirigendosi verso destra. Magnus tende le orecchie e li sente attraversare una porta a pochi metri di distanza; lasciandolo solo con Maryse, Alec e probabilmente molti altri agenti nella sala principale dell'Istituto.

"Alec, il Clave sta aspettando voi due. Ci vediamo dentro fra poco. Devo trovare anche tuo padre."

I suoi tacchi risuonano sul pavimento mentre li lascia.

Magnus si concentra per captare l’informazione. Se il Clave vuole parlare con lui, con Alec, e con entrambi i capi dell'Istituto, allora forse si tratta di qualcosa di più grosso delle sue stupide attività. Forse questa non è la semplice esecuzione di un assassino che si è gettato in un bel guaio.

Alec sembra pensare la stessa cosa. "Cosa sta succedendo?" mormora, sottovoce.  

Magnus rimane in silenzio, chiedendosi se forse non intendesse parlare.

Sta per schiarirsi la voce e ribattere quando Alec gli tocca la spalla e gli dà una piccola spinta. "Uh, di qua. Prego."

Mentre salgono un'altra piccola rampa di scale, Alec lo guida lentamente e con attenzione; mai una volta gli fa fretta o gli fa mettere un piede in fallo. Quando raggiungono la cima delle scale, Alec esita. Magnus può percepire la tensione nell'aria e, nonostante l’oscurità dovuta alla benda, può sentire il nocciola infuocato degli occhi di Alec che lo guardano.

"Non so cosa vogliano da te, Magnus. Te l’assicuro ... non lo so. "

"Va tutto bene."

"No, per niente”. Sente Alec sospirare per la frustrazione, abbassando la voce. "Il Clave ha la Coppa, qualunque sia la ragione, ma quello che vogliono da te non può essere qualcosa di buono."

"Per chi?"

"Per te."

Magnus non reagisce. Perché Alec sta cercando di proteggerlo? O per lo meno, sta dicendogli di stare attento? Sente di essere in debito per il salvataggio nel parco? È una cosa non da Lightwood e Magnus non sa come prendere le parole di Alec.

Fortunatamente, non gli viene dato più tempo; sente una porta spalancarsi e una voce forte dire: "Da questa parte, signore. L'Inquisitore in persona è qui per conto del Clave. "

Il modo in cui le spalle di Alec si contraggono dice a Magnus tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sapere su questo personaggio. Chiunque sia, è abbastanza potente da spaventare Alec. Inoltre dice a Magnus che prima aveva ragione; che qualunque cosa stia succedendo è più grande del suo cuore spezzato e del suo comportamento stupido.

Il Clave ha bisogno di qualcosa da lui, e mentre è condotto in un'altra stanza, Magnus odia non sapere chi siano i suoi alleati contro un apparato di legge così potente.

"Portatelo dentro."

~

Mentre conduce Magnus nella sala conferenze, Alec non può fare a meno di fare una smorfia. Ci si aspetta che lui esegua gli ordini - e di solito gli sta bene farlo - ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi coinvolto in qualcosa che causerà molti danni.

Non può fare a meno di toccare la spalla di Magnus e di sentirsi come se stesse andando in pezzi come ossa.

Conosce Magnus solo da pochi giorni, ma ha passato abbastanza tempo con l'assassino per capire che c'è molto di più al di là della superficie dei suoi sorrisi, degli scherzi e dell’atteggiamento spensierato.

E Alec sa quanto sia diverso il Clave. Una gestione basata sulla logica, sulla durezza e sulla legge, non tratterà con alcun rispetto un assassino indipendente e arrogante. I loro pregiudizi li accecheranno fino al vedere Magnus come niente altro che una pedina sacrificabile.

Perché non lo è? Fino ad ora, Alec ha sempre visto Magnus come qualcuno più diverso da lui che simile. Come qualcuno da cui presto si separerà senza guardarsi mai indietro. Sarà un minuscolo, strano inserto di colore nella sua noiosa grigia vita.

Ma non appena entra nella sala riunioni e viene accolto dalle facce severe di molti agenti e degli inviati del Clave, Alec sa che in questa stanza si sta per decidere qualcosa di molto importante. E che sta portando Magnus in un luogo dove non può fare affidamento su nessun altro. Neanche su Alec.

Per quanto voglia fare altrimenti, Alec sa dove va la sua testa, e si sente rapidamente ricadere nel familiare e facile schema di obbedienza agli ordini.

Nella parte anteriore della stanza ci sono due sedie; una vuota, uno già occupata. La donna più anziana ha un'espressione severa e lo saluta con un breve cenno del capo prima di congedarlo. Socchiude gli occhi mentre guarda Magnus, le labbra compresse.

_L'inquisitore_.

Jace dice sempre che il ruolo dell'inquisitore è quello di accigliarsi, e non ha torto. Benché di solito facciano supervisione durante i processi, Alec non ha mai conosciuto qualcuno dall’aria così severa. Nemmeno sua madre potrebbe eguagliare lo sguardo di morte di quella donna. 

Alec china brevemente il capo in segno di rispetto, e poi conduce Magnus sulla pedana e gli fa cenno di sedersi sull’ampio sedile di legno accanto alla donna. Lo schienale è curvo come quello di un trono, e Alec ammira come Magnus tenga il mento sollevato. Non sta permettendo loro di sapere una singola dannata cosa su quello che sta provando, e Alec nasconde il suo sorriso.

Sente che Magnus, nonostante sia completamente accecato,può vedere meglio di lui.

Lentamente, Alec si sporge in avanti, il gomito che sfiora il mento di Magnus, e scioglie il nodo della fascia. Il velluto cade dal viso di Magnus come una tenda, rivelando l'espressione delicata che diventa rapidamente tesa non appena si guarda intorno.

Alec si affretta a farsi indietro e si mette sull’attenti di fronte all'Inquisitore, le braccia dietro la schiena. Inclina leggermente il corpo, in modo che gli inviati del Clave e altri agenti siano più visibili. Attorno al tavolo, siedono in attesa. Alec vede i suoi genitori a capotavola; gli unici altri due agenti che stanno anch’essi in piedi.

Tutti gli occhi sono rivolti all’Inquisitore e a Magnus.

Alec combatte l'impulso di agitarsi. Chiude le mani tremanti a pugno, premendole contro la cintura dei pantaloni dietro la schiena. Si concentra sul contatto fresco del cuoio e trattiene il respiro.

La voce autoritaria dell'Inquisitore rompe il silenzio. "Vi ho riunito qui oggi per discutere qualcosa di molto importante. È sorto un problema, che il Clave desidera affrontare nel modo più rapido e efficiente possibile. "

Alec vuole aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma costringe la sua espressione a rimanere neutrale. Quali altri problemi ci sono, oltre a Magnus? Getta uno sguardo verso l'uomo, e lo scopre a fissare i suoi genitori con sguardo feroce. È una rabbia livida, al calor bianco, e Alec è sconvolto nel vedere un odio così feroce sul viso di Magnus.

Magnus odiava davvero così tanto gli agenti del Clave? Odiava davvero _lui_  così tanto?

"Maryse Lightwood. Per favore, vieni avanti. "

Alec osserva sorpreso sua madre unirsi a lui, a testa alta come al solito. Ma c'è un breve momento di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, e questo lo spaventa più del suo solito cipiglio.

"Signora Inquisitrice." saluta Maryse.

La donna annuisce e poi fa un gesto con la mano aperta. "Per favore, ti dispiacerebbe rivelare le informazioni che hai ricevuto ieri?"

Ieri? Alec deglutisce nervosamente. Questo incontro riguarda forse la sua incapacità di uccidere Magnus e l’aver causato un disastro cercando di recuperare la Coppa? Ricaccia indietro le scuse e aspetta che la madre parli.

"Ieri è scaduto il periodo di 24 ore durante cui non siamo stati in grado di prendere contatto con due dei nostri agenti".

Colpevolmente, le spalle di Alec si rilassano.

Questo non ha a che fare col punire lui, o, soprattutto, Isabelle. Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di sua sorella, poi la trova seduta a metà del tavolo. Sembra pallida e spaventata, e alza un sopracciglio.

Cosa hanno a che fare i due agenti con loro? Alec si chiede perché Izzy appaia così sconvolta.

E poi sua madre dà uno scossone al suo mondo.

"La copertura degli agenti Jace Wayland e Clary Fairchild in missione contro Valentine Morgenstern è probabilmente saltata”.

Quelle parole squarciano violentemente il cuore di Alec.

Ne sente l’eco in un sottofondo di fischi statici e acuti. Gli artigliano lo stomaco, trasformandolo in una sanguinosa massa di paura, ansia e shock. Non riesce a respirare. C’è aria tutt’intorno, ma lui non riesce a far funzionare i polmoni. 

Sente le gambe cedere, e barcolla all’indietro verso il tavolo della sala riunioni. Lo afferra con mani tremanti per impedirsi di cadere sul pavimento in un ammasso tremante.

_Jace_ , pensa.

_Jace_ , prega.

_Non può essere non può essere non può essere non può essere_ -

Preme una mano piatta sul petto, quasi sicuro che il cuore stia per sfarfallare e cedere. Cerca di concentrarsi. Ci prova davvero, ma la stanza sta ribaltandosi e ondeggiando, e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è il sorriso di Jace nella sua mente.

Sangue sul viso dell’amico, e Alec non può smettere di pensare a come il corpo del suo migliore amico apparirebbe sotto le lenzuola bianche. A come sarebbe mettere dei fiori su una tomba senza corpo.

_Non può perdere Jace. Non può_.

Non può aver perso il suo migliore amico; il suo compagno; suo fratello.

Ha già perso un fratello, sarà per sempre distrutto se perde l'altro.

"Alec." Il viso di sua madre entra nel suo campo visivo, e lei lo afferra così forte che lui geme dal dolore. Lo allontana dal tavolo, e per un secondo, Alec è sicuro che lei stia per schiaffeggiarlo per farlo riprendere. Ma no. Quello che fa è affondare le dita nella carne sensibile appena sopra la clavicola.

Il dolore gli schiarisce la mente, e Alec rapidamente percepisce il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi, e il soffitto non sembra più pronto a crollare. La sua mente diventa vuota, bianca, incolore. Non si permette di sentire niente altro. Chiude tutto fuori e lo ripone dietro un muro gigante. Proprio come sua madre gli ha insegnato.

Alec ripulisce frettolosamente la singola lacrima che lo ha tradito.

Poi si rende conto che anche Izzy è accanto a lui, e sta tenendogli l'altro braccio. A differenza di quello della madre, il tocco di Izzy è rasserenante e comprensivo e gli riversa nel cuore la propria forza; riavviandolo di nuovo.

"Possiamo continuare?" interviene l'Inquisitore. La sua espressione è sprezzante e i suoi occhi sono ristretti a fessure. "Avremo tempo per sederci e preoccuparci più tardi. Per ora, ti spiacerebbe andare avanti? "

Fa cenno a Maryse, che le volta le spalle ad Alec e prosegue.

"Durante questo periodo, due dei nostri agenti hanno recuperato la Coppa, e anche Magnus Bane, l'uomo attualmente inseguito dagli uomini di Morgenstern. Siamo stati indotti a credere che Valentine voglia la Coppa in cambio dei due agenti; illesi e vivi. "

Alec osserva tutto ciò, sempre sostenuto da Izzy. Ora è meno scosso, ma la consapevolezza di essere circondati da agenti del Clave e da figure importanti trasforma le paure di Alec in concentrazione. E nel concentrarsi, si acciglia.

L'Inquisitore finalmente riconosce la presenza di Magnus con una rapida occhiata. "Magnus Bane. Il Clave vorrebbe presentarti una proposta." – dichiara - Qualcosa per cui riceverai molto rispetto agli occhi del Clave. Cosa di cui manchi fortemente al momento, data la tua recente ... fuga. "

"Con tutto il rispetto, ma non mi interessa molto l'opinione del Clave su di me." dice Magnus bruscamente. Per un momento, guarda ad Alec e allarga gli occhi. Abbassa lo sguardo, e un leggero rosa colora le sue guance.

Magnus si vergogna di vedere Alec come un agente?

Il pensiero colpisce Alec in maniera sorprendentemente dolorosa, come se a lui davvero non piacesse l'idea che Magnus lo odi per il suo lavoro. Ma perché non dovrebbe? Dopotutto, il Clave lo sta chiaramente mantenendo vivo solo perché lo ritengono utile. Perché Alec non lo dovrebbe trattare in modo diverso?

L'Inquisitore non reagisce alle parole di Magnus. Invece, si volta e rivolge la domanda a Maryse. "Puoi ripetere il messaggio che abbiamo ricevuto?"

Maryse annuisce. "I GPS che abbiamo dato ai nostri agenti sono stati trovati fuori dall'Istituto con una nota allegata. La nota diceva che Valentine Morgenstern tiene prigionieri Jace Wayland e Clary Fairchild, ed è disposto a scambiarli per la Coppa, e per Magnus Bane. Il suo timbro ufficiale dimostra la legittimità della richiesta".

"Allora dagli la Coppa!" scatta improvvisamente Izzy.

Dal tavolo provengono alcuni rumori soffocati. Una persona ride, ma è un suono secco e privo di allegria.

L'Inquisitore socchiude gli occhi verso Isabelle. "Agente, farai bene a ricordare che la Coppa è un oggetto che il Clave ha perduto da molto tempo. Allora era il simbolo dell'orgoglio e della continuità nel nostro governo. Non intendiamo che ci venga ancora una volta sottratto, dopo averlo recuperato solo di recente. Con il tuo aiuto, la Coppa è stata restituita al Clave come prezioso artefatto da conservare. Non lo daremo indietro un’altra volta".

"Quindi sei disposta a lasciare morire Jace e Clary? A scegliere UNA COPPA invece delle persone? " Izzy proferisce la parola con tanta passione che persino Maryse rimane stordita in silenzio.

Si gira verso gli agenti intorno al tavolo e allarga le braccia. "Sareste tutti d'accordo ad ignorare lo scambio? A voltare le spalle a due agenti che non sono solo leali e rispettati, ma hanno rischiato la vita per andare in missione in incognito, in primo luogo? "

Un silenzio mortale cade attorno al tavolo. Gli agenti abbassano la testa, rifiutandosi di parlare. Alec sente il calore infuocargli le sue guance, per la rabbia, questa volta. Capisce la rabbia di Izzy. Jace e Clary sono suoi amici. Se non può rischiare se stesso per loro, che senso ha predicare la lealtà e tradire la tua famiglia così facilmente?

Ma poi Alec guarda Maryse e l'Inquisitore. E comprende ciò che ci si aspetta da lui.

"Qual è la proposta?" La voce di Magnus è inaspettata, e tutti gli occhi nella stanza si girano per fissarlo.

L'Inquisitore fa una pausa e quindi risponde: "Desideriamo organizzare uno scambio. Fingere di offrire te e la Coppa a Valentine, presentandoti con una coppa falsa ".

La mascella di Magnus si contrae, ascoltando il piano. Si muove in maniera scomposta e scontenta. "Ma io non sarò falso, non è così?"

L’orrore colpisce Alec in pieno. Sente le ginocchia cedere, ma si costringe a rimanere in piedi. 

Izzy sussulta. "Vuoi usare Magnus come esca? Per attirare Valentine? "

"Desideri riavere gli agenti indietro? Riavere i tuoi amici, Isabelle Lightwood?” L'Inquisitore alza la voce con rabbia." O vuoi che diamo più valore alla vita di un assassino pazzo, rispetto a quella di due agenti? "

Gli occhi di Izzy guizzano di rabbia. "Ti sto chiedendo di dar valore a tutti."

"Mia cara, va tutto bene." Magnus solleva una mano proprio mentre Izzy riapre la bocca. Si sposta leggermente sulla sedia, incrociando una gamba sull'altra e appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. "Cosa succede dopo? Sarò libero di andare? "

Alec boccheggia. Non può davvero prendere in considerazione una cosa simile.

Cerca di ricordare che si tratta di Jace; il suo migliore amico e suo fratello in ogni senso. Ricorda a se stesso che se avesse dovuto, avrebbe facilmente scelto Magnus piuttosto che Jace.

_Davvero?_

Alec odia che non essere più sicuro di ciò che vuole. Perché non è così facile dire di sì? Certo che sacrificherebbe Magnus per Jace e Clary! Dentro, sta bruciando di rabbia, paura e dolore, tre rabbiose tonalità di rosso che gli offuscano la mente.

Alec arrossisce per il senso di colpa. Distoglie lo sguardo da Magnus e fissa il pavimento, le linee semplici e logiche del tappeto. È tutto chiaro e sensato e Alec si concentra su questo, piuttosto che sul geniale assassino che in realtà non vuole vedere entrare nella trappola di Valentine.

Izzy aveva ragione. Il Clave era disposto a rischiare la vita di Magnus, ma non la Coppa.

E Alec voleva veramente rimanere fedele al Clave, un’organizzazione che dava maggior valore alla ricchezza e alle proprie tradizioni piuttosto che alle vite delle persone, apparentemente di minore importanza? La giustizia non dovrebbe proteggere quelle persone? E lui non avrebbe dovuto usare il proprio addestramento per aiutare, non per distruggere vite umane?

La guerra nella sua testa infuria mentre la riunione continua.

"Cosa mi succederà dopo? Se riesco a uscirne vivo...? "L'espressione di Magnus è distante, ma il modo in cui deglutisce dice ad Alec che sta facendo il coraggioso di fronte a loro.

"Sarai libero di fare come ti pare. Come prima. " aggiunge l'Inquisitrice, con un'aria di disapprovazione sul viso.

Gli occhi di Magnus si posano brevemente su Maryse, e ancora una volta, un lampo di disgusto stravolge il suo bel viso. Poi, altrettanto rapidamente, l’espressione scompare, e chiede: "E se dico di no?"

Il silenzio che segue è assordante, e Alec si augura di poter dire qualcosa; di poter convincere Magnus in qualche modo che sarebbe stato al sicuro. Ma se aiuta Magnus, condannerà i suoi amici a morire per mano di Valentine. La situazione è terribile e lui non riesce a decidere cosa fare. O dire.

Accanto a lui, le mani di Izzy si chiudono a pugno tremando. Sta respirando affannosamente mentre chiede "Allora è così? Nel Clave sono tutti d'accordo nel mandare Magnus e una coppa fasulla come esca per lo scambio? "

L'Inquisitrice fa un breve cenno affermativo. "Sì. E ci aspettiamo che tu e Alec Lightwood facciate in modo che il nostro assassino qui sia addestrato e preparato per diversi scenari. "

Izzy scuote la testa. "No." dice, con fermezza. "Se non posso fermare questa cosa, non ne voglio fare parte."

"Non vuoi che i tuoi amici vengano salvati?" Chiede l'Inquisitrice freddamente.

"Lo voglio. Ma non accetto di rischiare la vita di un'altra persona per farlo" replica duramente lei, prima di girarsi e uscire dalla stanza senza aspettare di essere congedata.

L’espressione sul viso di Magnus è combattuta tra la sorpresa e la commozione. Mentre osserva Isabelle che si allontana, Magnus quasi sorride. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevano verso l'alto, finché non alza lo sguardo e ricorda. Ricorda che la sua vita è appena stata messa nelle loro mani.

Incontra poi lo sguardo di Alec e lo fissa. Lo studia lentamente, e Alec sente di essere improvvisamente quello sotto processo. I suoi piedi sono radicati al pavimento, sorprendentemente stabili, considerando quanto si sentisse scioccato e pieno di paura poco fa. Ma c'è qualcosa negli occhi di Magnus che lo implora di essere invitato ad entrare. Come un richiamo che Alec non si era nemmeno reso conto di sentire, fino ad ora.

Mentre lo guarda, Alec si permette di sperare. Si permette di credere che possano lavorare insieme per salvare Jace e Clary, e assicurarsi che neppure Magnus debba sacrificare la sua vita.

Magnus inclina la testa verso Maryse. "Che ora e luogo sono indicati nel biglietto per lo scambio di ostaggi?"

"La prossima settimana. Venerdì. Alle 21 – gli risponde Maryse- Ai piani superiori di un parcheggio". C'è un'espressione insolita sul volto di sua madre, che lui non riesce a leggere per niente. Non è né rabbia né felicità, ma è certamente sorprendente.

Magnus scioglie con grazia le gambe e si alza, inclinando leggermente la spalla. "Allora perché stiamo sprecando tempo? Cominciamo l’allenamento, maestri".

Sembra che abbia appena accettato di esibirsi in un concerto; non di offrire la sua vita in cambio di quella di due estranei. Il suo sorriso è tagliente in maniera letale, mentre sfida Maryse a metterlo alla prova. Perché ha appena accettato di salvare due dei loro agenti, e persino Maryse stessa non riesce a pronunciare alcuna parola per congedarlo.

"Allora è stabilito." L'Inquisitrice rivolge quindi lo sguardo ad Alec. "Preparerai una piccola squadra per accompagnare Magnus Bane e la coppa falsa. Seguirai le nostre istruzioni e terrai come prioritarie le vite dei nostri due agenti. È chiaro?"

Alec annuisce, incapace di fare granché altro. Lo shock minaccia ancora di mandarlo al tappeto, ma usa quel lasso di tempo per mantenersi calmo. Hanno tempo. Salveranno Jace e Clary. Tutto tornerà presto alla normalità.

Vorrebbe che fosse facile liquidare la vita di Magnus; nel modo in cui il Clave e i suoi genitori, chiaramente non hanno remore a fare. Ma lui non può. Alec potrebbe nascondersi dietro la sua lealtà, ma il suo cuore non è così ben nascosto come gli piacerebbe pensare.

Di nuovo, la paura per la vita dei suoi amici gli ricorda che dovrebbe pensare solo a loro. Dovrebbe desiderare di salvare Jace anche se questo significasse sacrificare se stesso, o Magnus. Lui avrebbe consegnato subito la Coppa, se fosse stato al comando.

Ma, ricorda Alec a se stesso, non sei al comando. E questo è esattamente il motivo per cui non lo sei.

Il comportarsi seguendo il proprio cuore era stato la vera ragione per cui Magnus aveva rubato la Coppa, in primo luogo. Qualsiasi fosse la sua vendetta personale contro Valentine, Magnus aveva colpito il suo orgoglio per ferirlo, ed aveva finito quasi per farsi ammazzare. Alec cerca di scrollarsi di dosso la curiosità che gli è rimasta dentro da un po’; la domanda che voleva fare a Magnus, ma che era troppo spaventato per ripetere.

Sarebbe tutto più facile, sapendo il perché Magnus ha rubato la Coppa? E anche se lo sapesse, quale diritto avrebbe Alec di giudicare pro o contro? Loro non sono amici.

Ma di sicuro non sono neppure più nemici. Alec ne è certo. E sa anche che ha una settimana per valutare se può fidarsi di Magnus Bane nell’aiutarlo a salvare il suo migliore amico.

Il suo cuore lancia grido di guerra, ma Alec lo zittisce. Rapidamente. 

Qualunque emozione voglia uscire da lui, deve aspettare. Non è il momento né il luogo in cui riflettere perché Magnus Bane lo abbia colpito così. 


	9. Capitolo 9

 

"Quindi Jace è il tuo ..."

“Amico”.

“Ah. È carino? "

Alec ignora il ghigno provocatorio di Magnus e dice "No comment".

Magnus ridacchia. "Allora è così."

Improvvisamente si lancia, mettendo Alec al tappeto in un secondo. Il suo peso - muscoli forti e pelle lucida e sudata – si abbatte su Alec, lasciandolo senza fiato in più di un modo.

Velocemente Magnus gli blocca le braccia sopra la testa, ma Alec affonda i gomiti nel tappeto da allenamento e usa lo slancio per sollevarsi e portare il ginocchio contro lo stomaco di Magnus. Un gemito soffocato gli sfugge, e questo dà ad Alec il secondo necessario per farlo rotolare e appoggiare il palmo sul suo collo scoperto.

Alec segue lentamente col dito la sottile traccia di sudore lungo la gola di Magnus, il petto ansimante mentre dice "Sei morto".

Il fatto che sia un’altra volta a cavalcioni di Magnus non sfugge alla sua immaginazione. E neppure il fatto che i suoi muscoli siano tesi e sudati. L’essere a torso nudo non dovrebbe rappresentare un grosso problema, ma impedisce ad Alec di essere rilassato come lo sarebbe normalmente con Jace, Raj o qualsiasi altro agente.

Non lo aiuta che Magnus continui a inclinare la testa in quel modo; come se stesse valutando Alec per il suo prossimo pasto. Gli provoca un dolore acuto allo stomaco e anche in qualche altro punto; che prega non sia altrettanto colpito in modo evidente dalla sensazione del corpo seminudo di Magnus sotto il suo.

_Grazie a Dio, indossa pantaloni larghi da allenamento_.

Alec ruota velocemente sui talloni, si accovaccia e offre la mano a Magnus. Dopo averlo aiutato ad alzarsi - e aver lasciato cadere la mano prima di poter sentire brividi ovunque - sospira. "Un'altra volta".

"E’ inutile. Sai che posso combattere bene quanto te. "

"Allora perché non riesci a rendermi inoffensivo?"

Magnus fa l'occhiolino, aprendo la bocca per sottolineare che-

"No." Lo avverte Alec. Solleva una mano. "Niente stronzate, oggi, Bane. Abbiamo ancora sei giorni prima dello scambio. Ti voglio il più concentrato possibile. Per favore" aggiunge, sperando che Magnus possa capire quanto sia serio.

È stata di Maryse l'idea di far testare ad Alec le abilità di combattimento corpo a corpo di Magnus. Ha già dimostrato di essere capace a commettere un furto e fuggire, ma è in grado combattere sotto pressione? Magnus è un assassino, ma alla lunga non un combattente, e sebbene abbia chiaramente il fisico per farlo, è ovvio che non è stato addestrato come Alec. Almeno, non con un metodo preciso.

"Che cosa hai imparato?" chiede Alec, sinceramente curioso. "Boxe? Karatè? Yoga? ". Sbuffa tra sé.

Pensa a Magnus che si sta stiracchiando, la sua pelle scura luccicante di sudore e gloriosamente in mostra, e distoglie lo sguardo.

"Sì, sì, e sì." risponde Magnus. Inclina la testa a sinistra, e poi a destra, sciogliendo la tensione del collo. Sospira. "Senti, so che non mi è stato insegnato a combattere come a te. Il Clave non mi ha allenato anno dopo anno. Ma, posso prendermi cura di me stesso. "

Cercando con difficoltà di non continuare a ribattere, Alec respira più volte e chiede: "Perché hai imparato a combattere allora?"

Magnus sorride, ed è un sorriso morbido. "Per proteggere coloro che amo e proteggere me stesso."

"Non ami anche te stesso?"

Alec è sbalordito al pensare che Magnus non ami se stesso. Non perché è così sicuro di sé, ma perché Alec non riesce davvero a pensare a una ragione per cui qualcuno potrebbe odiare Magnus. Per quanto sia frustrante aver a che fare con lui, Alec non potrebbe mai guardare Magnus provando odio. Quello che sentiva prima, era la necessità di rimanere concentrati sulla missione. Ora che non lo sono, sta cominciando a rendersi conto di quanto è bello sentirsi ... sfidati. 

Magnus batte le palpebre, sorpreso dalla brusca domanda di Alec. "Il più delle volte sì" dice, onestamente. I suoi occhi verdi lampeggiano di rimorso per un momento, e Alec teme di aver risvegliato un ricordo doloroso per lui. L'assassino fa un passo indietro, i suoi piedi nudi risuonano a malapena sul tappeto. Sono in una delle sale della palestra, ed è così tardi che non c’è nessun altro in giro.

Magnus poi lo guarda. "E tu?" chiede piano. "Tu dai valore a te stesso, Alexander?"

Intorno a lui si irradia calore, ed è certo che non sia a causa dell'esercizio fisico.

Alec piazza i piedi sul tappeto e si accuccia leggermente, preparandosi. Fa cenno a Magnus. "Ancora."

~

Sono passati quattro giorni e Magnus si chiede se abbia mai avuto tanti lividi sul sedere.

L'Alec che si è immaginato sopra di lui è molto diverso da quello che lo atterra ogni santo giorno sui tappeti da allenamento. Anche se sta attento a non rompergli niente, Alec non lo tratta come vetro. Magnus non è fragile, e Alec non ha paura di ricordarglielo.

In un certo senso, a Magnus tutto ciò piace.

Non si sente debole ad ammettere che i suoi metodi di combattimento sono approssimativi e istintuali.

E ogni volta che Alec lo mette giù, o gli stringe le cosce - che Magnus ha imparato ad apprezzare e a temere - attorno al collo sul pavimento, Magnus impara qualcosa di nuovo. Impara a usare il peso dei suoi avversari contro loro stessi. Impara a lasciare più distanza tra sé e gli altri; e valutare attentamente prima di entrare in azione.

Senza vergogna, la cosa offre anche a Magnus molte ore per occhieggiare il petto magnifico di Alec e per essere afferrato dalle sue grandi mani. Le loro sessioni di allenamento sfumano fra danza e lotta; fra schivare e colpire e ruotare e calciare. Magnus è normalmente il primo ad entrare in azione, e anche se spesso mette a segno molti colpi, Alec è sempre quello che finisce. E’ concentrato in un modo che gli permette di eliminare ogni esitazione.

In allenamento la personalità di Alec sembra perdere tutta la timidezza. Mentre di solito è piuttosto riservato, Magnus lo osserva diventare autorevole e fiducioso mentre combatte. I suoi occhi nocciola diventano tempestosi e dopo la vittoria appaiono ancora più belli; e il suo torso coperto di sudore rende Magnus colpevolmente compiaciuto del fatto che Jace Wayland sia uno sfigato agente sotto copertura.

Magnus ricorda a se stesso di ringraziare quell’estraneo, se mai lo incontrerà.

_Grazie per avermi dato la scusa per toccare il tuo migliore amico. Quel dio del tuo amico, così splendido, muscoloso, alto e bruno._

Quando ha detto ad Alec di aver imparato come combattere per proteggere i suoi cari, Magnus non stava mentendo. Per qualche ragione, odiava l'idea di mentire ad Alec. Sentiva che il Clave era pieno di corruzione e mezze verità, e non riusciva a convincersi a farne parte.

Una parte di Magnus voleva dire di più, raccontare ad Alec la storia di un ragazzo che si era gettato negli allenamenti e nelle lezioni di autodifesa, giusto in tempo per rendersi conto che era troppo tardi. E che sua madre era già perduta per lui. Voleva dire ad Alec che il ragazzo era diventato un uomo convinto di poter contribuire a proteggere gli altri da un inferno simile a quello che era stata la sua infanzia.

Ma ora non è il momento. Alec è così concentrato e preoccupato per Jace.

Non è stato difficile capire cosa Jace sia per Alec, e Magnus ha lottato per nascondere la sua gelosia, sentendo Alec condividere senza problemi ricordo dopo ricordo del suo migliore amico. Ma poi ha sorriso vedendo Alec così rilassato e felice. Vivere sotto la dura guida del Clave e di Maryse deve aver lasciato poco spazio per i piaceri personali, ma Jace, Izzy e Alec hanno chiaramente combattuto per mantenere una certa normalità.

Dopo aver ascoltato la storia su come Izzy li aveva giocati per andare al bowling una volta, Magnus aveva sorriso in segno di gratitudine. Aveva ringraziato Alec per avergli raccontato quella storia, ed era rimasto stupito dell'espressione di sorpresa comparsa sul viso di Alec.

"Perché mi stai ringraziando? Sei tu quello che mi sta ascoltando sbraitare sulla mia famiglia. "

 

Cercando di mantenere la conversazione su un tono casuale, Magnus colpisce il sacco che Alec trattiene per lui. Può sentire il sudore accumularsi sotto la canottiera nera, ma continua a colpire. Barcolla ancora un paio di volte e dice "Significa qualcosa quando tu permetti a qualcuno di ascoltare i tuoi racconti. Le storie sono una parte importante di ciò che siamo, non importa quanto possiamo cercare di tenerle per noi. Se hai il dono di ascoltarne una, dovresti sempre esserne grato. E ringraziare la persona per averla condivisa".

Torna a colpire il sacco, ma improvvisamente si interrompe a metà.

La presa di Alec sul sacco si è allentata mentre fissa Magnus, gli occhi appena spalancati. Il petto che si solleva, la sua sagoma a torso nudo che si offre a Magnus come un’empia tentazione di pensieri pericolosi. Pensieri su dove gli piacerebbe far scorrere la lingua - 

"Cosa?" chiede precipitosamente Magnus, i pensieri confusi. Deglutisce, incerto. Ha detto di nuovo qualcosa di strano? Pensava che stessero costruendo i primi gradini di un’intesa fiduciosa, ma forse avrebbe dovuto mantenere le ore di allenamento strettamente in linea con l’operazione di salvataggio.

"Niente." Alec si gratta la nuca. La sua faccia è seminascosta dal sacco, ma un debole rossore gli tinge delicatamente le guance. "È solo che ... non sei quello che mi aspettavo."

"Per essere un killer?"

"Uh, sì."

"E’ carino. Credo."

Dei passi segnalano la presenza di due nuovi arrivati, che stanno chiacchierando mentre entrano in palestra. Esitano quando vedono Magnus e Alec, ma dopo un breve cenno da parte di Alec, avanzano e avviano il tapis roulant nell'angolo.

"Ti stanno guardando" dice improvvisamente Magnus. E’ un paio di giorni che ci pensa, da quando aveva notato Raj - uno degli agenti che deve lavorare con loro alla faccenda degli ostaggi - aveva parlato con Alec prima di Maryse, e Lydia - che era in realtà una degli inviati del Clave provenienti da Chicago, qui per dare una mano - guardare sempre Alec durante i loro meeting quotidiani. In questi incontri, continuavano a rivedere il piano e analizzavano tutte le nuove idee che gli agenti intendevano presentare.

Alec ammicca. “C-cosa?”

"I tuoi colleghi di lavoro. Gli altri agenti. "

"No. No. Non è quello. È solo che siamo cresciuti insieme" spiega Alec. Tiene il sacco un po’ mollemente, e quello gli colpisce il naso. Fa un passo indietro, scuote la testa e poi lo afferra più stretto. "Ci hanno istruiti e addestrati insieme come agenti. Ci sosteniamo a vicenda”.

"Capisco." dice Magnus cautamente. Ma lui sa cosa ha visto. E quello che ha visto è il rispetto che i suoi amici e gli altri agenti dimostrano ad Alec e quanto tengono in considerazione la sua opinione. Si chiede perché lui non voglia accorgersene, o perché non rispetti se stesso tanto quanto apprezza gli altri.

"Potresti ancora uscire da qui, lo sai." dice Alec piano. "Potresti andartene. Perché ci stai ancora aiutando? "

Magnus mette a segno con rabbia il pugno successivo. "Non è che abbia molta scelta, no?"

"Sì che ce l’hai" gli dice Alec. Abbassa la voce, le dita che trattengono con forza il sacco. "Non ci conosciamo da molto, Magnus, ma non penso che nessuno possa obbligarti a fare qualcosa. Allora perché sei qui?"

"Perché non ho niente di meglio da fare, Alec." Magnus mente tranquillo. Termina la sequenza di pugni e fa un passo indietro, respirando affannosamente.

Mentre Magnus riprende fiato e stira le braccia, Alec cambia posizione e si benda le mani con le fasce di sostegno. Aspetta pazientemente che Magnus tenga il sacco, e poi comincia; colpi forti, ma mirati attentamente a distanza dalla faccia di Magnus.

Magnus non parla più.

Può percepire la frustrazione di Alec mentre mena pugni. È arrabbiato per non aver ammesso onestamente la ragione per cui è rimasto? PerchéMagnus non ha confessato che preferirebbe dare la sua vita in cambio di quella dei due agenti, nonostante non li abbia mai incontrati prima? Perché Alec dovrebbe credere nella sua compassione? Non conosce il passato di Magnus, o le ragioni per cui si sente così obbligato ad aiutare gli altri e a seguire gli impulsi del cuore.

Tutto quello che deve sapere è che Magnus è qui, e che non intende andare da nessuna parte. Che lavoreranno insieme, salveranno Jace e Clary, e poi si separeranno per sempre.

E, si spera, come alleati.

_Amici_? Magnus si ritrova a sperare.

Ha nascosto quella speranza in un luogo sicuro nella sua mente.

In questo tipo di lavoro - sia come agente che come killer - Magnus sa che essere amico di qualcuno è pericoloso. E’ come tenere premuto il grilletto contro il cranio di qualcuno pregando di avere la sicura. E’ come inghiottire un veleno tenendo l’antidoto dietro la schiena.

Perché a volte la sicura non è messa.

E a volte, la persona che tiene l'antidoto finisce per spargere il veleno più velocemente.

~

"Izzy, per favore, ascoltami solo ..."

"Te l'ho già detto, no."

"Ma Magnus vuole aiutare-"

"Sei sicuro? Penso che sia semplicemente troppo gentile per dirti il contrario. "

“Magnus? Gentile?". Alec sbuffa, ma quelle parole risultano fiacche anche alle sue stesse orecchie. Perché Magnus è gentile e lui vorrebbe che fosse facile dire il contrario. Renderebbe tutto molto più semplice.

Borbotta un’imprecazione e cerca di trovare le parole giuste per convincere Izzy ad unirsi alla squadra. C'è un posto per lei nella missione di salvataggio, e se Alec è al comando, vuole sua sorella lì accanto a lui.

Ma è dura convincerla.

Izzy indica la porta della sua camera da letto. "Guarda, vattene, Alec. Non sono dell'umore giusto per sentire le tue scuse, o quelle del Clave, per considerare una persona sacrificabile".

"Non è vero. Perché pensi che lo stia allenando ogni giorno per assicurarmi che sia preparato? "

Izzy sospira, ma non ribatte; e Alec lo prende come un segno per continuare a insistere. "Guarda – dice - Perché non ne parli con Magnus? Forse può convincerti che è una sua scelta. Perché lo è. Izzy, - Alec abbassa la voce a un cauto bisbiglio - Sai che potrebbe scappare dall'Istituto in qualsiasi momento. È intelligente. Quindi, perché pensi che rimanga qui se non perché lo vuole? "

Sul viso di Izzy compare un’espressione colpevole. "Devi pensare che sia orribile. Che non voglio salvare i nostri amici il prima possibile. Ma io ... sento che qualcosa andrà storto. E se succede, come possiamo guardarci allo specchio sapendo che abbiamo salvato i nostri amici, ma abbiamo lasciato indietro qualcun altro a morire? Perché sai che lo faranno fuori, vero?”

Alec si sente sommergere dall’ansia. Ammicca un paio di volte. "Cosa intendi?"

Izzy lo guarda seria. “Gli inviati del Clave ci stanno attaccati per aiutarci, sì, ma anche per proteggere noi più di Magnus. Ci saremo noi ad accompagnarlo durante lo scambio. Nessun altro".

"Ma hanno promesso a Magnus la sua libertà." replica Alec debolmente. Non sa perché sta difendendo il Clave quando sono loro in primo luogo ad aver mandato Jace e Clary in una posizione così pericolosa.

"Sì. Diranno qualsiasi cosa per convincerlo a lavorare con loro. Qualunque cosa per far sì che questa operazione proceda senza intoppi. Ma dopo, è bell’e che morto. "

"Magnus è in grado di proteggersi."

"Lo so. Ma se gli uomini di Valentine lo vogliono, gli daranno la caccia. E gli agenti di Clave si concentreranno su come portare Jace e Clary al sicuro, piuttosto che dare priorità alla sua vita. "

Alec siede ai piedi del suo letto. Si prende la testa tra le mani e si strofina la barba che continua a dimenticare di radere. Quella barba ruvida contro le mani, che punge e infastidisce come fosse fatta di tanti piccoli aghi.

Il peso della sorella fa abbassare il letto quando lei lo raggiunge. Sospira e gli circonda le spalle con un braccio, stringendolo. Lui cede volentieri. Le braccia di Isabelle sono già un conforto e il suo calore avvolge Alec come una coperta. Si abbandona nel suo abbraccio.

"Li riporteremo indietro, Alec." dice Izzy dolcemente. "Staranno bene."

Lui si chiede chi stia davvero cercando di convincere. Sua sorella è sempre così forte e coraggiosa, e lui si preoccupa che lei voglia portare il mondo sulle spalle.

"Da quanto tempo ... non vai a trovarlo?"

Izzy non ha bisogno di sottolineare l'ultima parola. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di dire il nome. Alec sa esattamente chi intenda.

Chiude gli occhi. "Da tanto".

"Anch’io. Penso che ... quando Jace e Clary saranno tornati, dovremmo andare tutti insieme all'ospedale. Sarebbe bello."

Sono passati anni, e il coma del suo fratellino rende ancora Alec addolorato, tremante e pieno di sensi di colpa. Sa che questa cosa ha distrutto i suoi genitori. Possono lavorare ancora insieme, ma Alec sa che hanno smesso di condividere la stessa stanza neppure un mese dopo il ferimento di Max. Lui usa Izzy come un porto sicuro, dove può tenere i suoi pensieri lontani dalla tempesta di emozioni che potrebbero rapidamente travolgerlo. Lei lo stringe forte, e dopo qualche altro minuto, lui si china per deporre un rapido bacio sulla sua tempia.

"Mi sembra un buon progetto" Alec dice, lentamente, le parole come una medicina che deve forzarsi ad ingoiare.

Si alza, dirigendosi verso la porta. Si volta, la mano appoggiata alla maniglia. "Izzy, davvero ti voglio lì con me venerdì, ma ... Capisco perché non puoi esserci. Devo farlo io. È la cosa giusta”.

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Devo esserlo." Cerca di sorridere, ma è un tentativo patetico. "Devo essere un leader, e un leader deve prendere decisioni difficili come questa".

Izzy non sembra troppo turbata dalla sua risposta. In effetti, china la testa in un cenno di assenso e poi si alza. "Sai dove potrebbe essere Magnus?"

“C-cosa? Perché dovrei saperlo? "

"Perché lo stai allenando." Gli occhi di Izzy si illuminano scherzosamente. "Un po’ nervoso, vero fratellone? Qualcosa da nascondere? "

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sì." dice sarcastico. "Sto nascondendo un killer loquace e la sua pistola rosa nella mia camera da letto, Izzy."

Il sorriso di lei si allarga. "Intendevo nella sala degli allenamenti, ma certo: la camera da letto è chiaramente dove puntava la tua mente, hm?"

Alec scompare dalla porta prima che la risata di lei possano raggiungere le sue orecchie, ma coglie il sorriso di Isabelle e lo conserva nel profondo della sua mente. I suoi sorrisi sono sempre ricordi che ad Alec sono cari, anche se sono a sue spese.

~

 

"Ehi, Magnus, hai un minuto?" Isabelle gli si avvicina con un piccolo saluto. 

“Dipende. Hai un secondo per tenermi le gambe? "

Izzy solleva un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

Sorridendo, si mette in verticale senza preavviso. Sente subito due mani forti avvolgersi attorno alle sue caviglie, e alza il mento per sorridere a Isabelle da sotto in su. "Grazie mia cara."

Mentre lui tiene la posizione, Izzy lo sostiene con attenzione e gli parla. "Insomma ... potrei far parte del team venerdì."

"Potresti?" ripete lui. E’ insolita per un Lightwood, questa incertezza.

"Beh, non sono personalmente un fan dell'usare le persone come esca".

"Ah sì. Ricordo le tue parole gentili durante l'incontro." dice Magnus sottovoce. La sua faccia sta diventando cremisi dal continuare a stare in verticale, quindi fa cenno a Izzy perché gli rilasci i piedi e lentamente si abbassa.

Si tira giù la canottiera e incontra lo sguardo di Izzy. "Non ti ho mai detto grazie per quello." Magnus sorride calorosamente. "Significa molto per me, Isabelle, anche se ho la sensazione che lo faresti per chiunque."

"Prego." Izzy sorride di ritorno, ma la tensione le genera ancora qualche ruga agli angoli degli occhi. Lo rattrista che qualcuno così compassionevole come Isabelle sia costantemente sotto stress e scoraggiata dal comportarsi così. Dovrebbe essere sostenuta e portata ad esempio dalla sua famiglia, anziché essere sempre sotto il microscopio.

"Allora, come posso aiutarti?"

Il sorriso di Izzy si trasforma in qualcosa di temibile. Tira fuori un coltello dallo stivale e lo brandisce con la mano sinistra, facendolo volteggiare con perizia. Il suo sorriso è diabolico; dolcezza, violenza e allegria tutto in una volta. "Vieni a prendere questo ," Accenna al pugnale. "E credo che non ci terrai indietro venerdì".

 

_Tenere indietro loro_? Magnus ripete con rabbia.

Mette tutta la sua furia nel primo attacco, abbassandosi e stendendo una gamba in avanti per far cadere Izzy sul pavimento.

Lei atterra di schiena, ma si gira rapidamente di lato prima che lui possa bloccarla. Quindi si lancia rotolando in avanti, generando una certa distanza tra loro mentre si rimette in piedi, aspettando la sua prossima mossa. "Puoi fare di meglio." Lo stuzzica.

Magnus stringe i denti. Ne ha fin sopra i capelli degli agenti e del loro orgoglio.

_E va bene_.

Farà loro vedere quanto è orgoglioso di battere Izzy al suo piccolo gioco.

Ripensa alle lezioni di Alec di questa settimana. Ha bisogno di pensare; per tenere sotto controllo quella parte di lui che vuole gettarsi a capofitto nella mischia. Magnus non è incauto, ma prima d'ora non ha mai dovuto riflettere come un elemento facente parte di una squadra.

Izzy sta facendo oscillare il piccolo pugnale con lentezza esasperante, fischiettando un motivetto che pare una canzone degli Wham!.

Beh, Magnus può sicuramente dare una svegliata a Izzy prima che lei vada a cadere sul suo bel culo.

Combattono per un altro minuto – rapide successioni di pugni tirati e bloccati; calci di gambe, schivate e giravolte. Sono ben appaiati come ritmo e Magnus sente quasi un piacere. Izzy è, come lui, meno concentrata sui movimenti ripetitivi, tipici invece di Alec. Entrambi sono motivati, ma ad Izzy piace improvvisare e mostrare le sue capacità.

L'unica ragione per cui la prende alla sprovvista è perché finge di essere ripetitivo.

Sapendo che avrebbe provato a farlo inciampare, Magnus lascia il piede esattamente dov’è, facendo finta di niente. Quando lei tira indietro la gamba, pronta a girare su se stessa e a stenderlo sul pavimento, Magnus fa un passo nella direzione opposta e le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita.

Prima che lei abbia il tempo di liberarsi di lui o di tirargli una gomitata nello stomaco, Magnus stende la gamba in fuori e lei cade a terra. Le tiene il braccio attorno alla vita per attenuare la caduta sulla schiena. Sussulta per il peso che gli atterra sul braccio, ma non gliene importa troppo.

La vittoria allevia il dolore mentre Magnus sfila il pugnale dai suoi palmi appiccicosi e lo solleva in aria come una bandiera. "Fottetevi tutti, brutti snob che non siete altro!"

Izzy si tira su sui gomiti e lo guarda. "Maleducato" borbotta, ma un sorrisetto addolcisce l’insulto.

"Scusa. Non tu, mia cara." Magnus ha un’aria di scusa e le offre una mano, tirandola in piedi.

Isabelle spolvera il suo vestito viola scuro e sospira riluttante. "Non mi piace davvero questo piano." Si arrende.

"Lo so. Ma dobbiamo salvare i tuoi amici. "

Isabelle gli fa un gran sorriso. "Noi?" ripete, con gli occhi che brillano.

Magnus non cade nella trappola. Le dà una lieve gomitata mentre camminano verso l’uscita, afferrando le proprie bottiglie e inghiottendo l'acqua fresca per qualche istante.

"Mi piace sapere che tutti nella mia squadra vogliono la stessa cosa", dice Isabelle. “Avevo bisogno di sapere che volevi vivere. Combattere."

"Lo voglio. Davvero tanto. E voglio anche salvare i tuoi amici. "

Izzy posa la bottiglia d'acqua e incontra il suo sguardo. Si gratta distrattamente il naso, e Magnus trova quel gesto delizioso. Lei gli sorride. "Allora siamo d'accordo."

"Sapevo che mi saresti piaciuta." Magnus le fa l'occhiolino. "Mi sei piaciuta da quando ti ho vista uscire da quella macchina con quelle scarpe assassine e ci hai salvato il culo."

"Oh, con le bombe fumogene?" I suoi occhi si illuminano di gioia. "Ne sono stata orgogliosa." Isabelle mormora un’imprecazione, i lineamenti contorti in una smorfia. "Accidenti, vorrei che mi permettessero di tenere il filmato della telecamera."

Lui le dà una pacca sulla spalla in segno di comprensione. "Forse la prossima volta, mia cara."

Si avviano verso la sala da pranzo, e per la prima volta in quella settimana, Magnus si siede con Isabelle e sente che forse avere un amico non è poi così male.

~

Il giovedì, mattina e pomeriggio, si trascina stancamente, mentre Alec cammina per l'Istituto. La squadra è pronta a partire, i piani sono tutti pronti, ma lui è così nervoso che il minimo rumore lo fa quasi balzare fuori dalla propria pelle.

Quando la porta della sua stanza si apre, emette un grido sorpreso.

"Merda, scusa, Iz."

"Devi rilassarti."

"Rilassarmi." ripete lentamente. "Del tipo, compòrtati come se non stessimo per incontrare Valentine Morgenstern in un parcheggio per scambiare il nostro nuovo amico killer con i nostri altri due amici? Perché è questo che stiamo per fare. Domani."

Lei annuisce. "Esattamente. Sono preoccupata quanto te, ma Alec, non possiamo fare altro. Non puoi fare nient'altro. " Gli dà un colpetto sul naso, un gesto infantile che lei sembra non smettere mai di fare, ma che lo tranquillizza.

Gli occhi di Izzy brillano di orgoglio. "Alec, hai fatto tutto ciò che ti è stato chiesto e anche di più. Hai organizzato l'intera operazione e, perdonami se sono prevenuta, hai anche scelto anche una squadra di grandi. " Sorride. "Ce la faremo."

"Okay." dice lui lentamente, espirando. La tensione delle spalle diminuisce, sentendo le gentili parole di Izzy, e lui alza gli occhi al cielo e chiede, "Allora, come fa uno a rilassarsi sapendo tutto questo?"

"Un tempo nuotavi, quando eri stressato."

"Sì, con ... con Max."

Il labbro inferiore di Izzy trema. Il suo sorriso è tremulo, ma dolce. "Perché non vai a fare un giro e ti raggiungo tra un po'?"

Alec sorride, e risponde gentilmente, "Buona idea."

~

"Ora è una piscina." Le frasi di Magnus echeggiano sulle pareti, rimbalzando come il morbido sciabordio dell'acqua.

Izzy gli aveva detto che la sera nessuno usava quasi mai la piscina, quindi eccoli qui, in piedi di fronte all'enorme piscina dell'Istituto, a bocca spalancata come un pesce.

La piscina stessa è una striscia di acqua limpida piuttosto stretta, ma tra il soffitto alto, i lettini morbidi al bordo e le enormi vetrate che si aprono per rivelare lo skyline di Manhattan, è come una magia.

Alla piscina si accede da uno degli ascensori dell'Istituto, nascosto nei labirinti dell’edificio, e Magnus si rende conto che si trova da qualche parte ad uno dei piani più alti. È ancora abbastanza sicuro che l'Istituto sia localizzato principalmente ai piani sotterranei, celato da qualche generico grattacielo di uffici, in cui le persone si recano allegre nella propria giornata, senza rendersi conto che il Clave è sotto di loro.

Si toglie la maglietta, facendo una smorfia al vedere le macchie umide di sudore dovute al suo precedente allenamento con Lydia; una giovane agente risoluta e determinata, con occhi ferocemente brillanti. Con l'aspetto di qualcuno che sa difendersi e ha anche il coraggio di difendere gli altri. Aveva appena deciso che Lydia gli piaceva, che lei gli aveva mollato un robusto gancio alla mascella e poi gli aveva spiegato come evitarlo la volta successiva.

Izzy gli aveva indicato un magazzino di vestiti di ricambio, e lui aveva scelto un paio di pantaloncini larghi e neri che gli raggiungevano le ginocchia. Quando aveva chiesto se ci sarebbe stato qualcuno ad osservarlo, Izzy gli aveva sorriso comprensiva e gli aveva detto: "Manderò qualcuno a proteggerti. Nel caso in cui decidessi di fare un tuffo dal tetto, invece."

"Per favore." aveva ribattuto Magnus. "Mi piace troppo la mia faccia per rovinarla solo per provare qualcosa al Clave riguardo al concetto di consenso."

Quindi eccolo qui, in piedi di fronte a una piscina immobile. L’acqua si increspa dolcemente quando lui si siede sul bordo e fa dondolare i piedi dentro. L'acqua è sorprendentemente calda e lui lascia che il liquido gli accarezzi le caviglie. La superficie si appiana, e lui sospira, sfiorando con le mani il bordo di cemento e riflettendo.

Domani, finalmente, si sarà liberato del Clave.

Se sopravvive, non dovrà mai più guardare in faccia un altro Lightwood.

"Uh, Magnus?"

La voce raggiunge la piscina, bassa, profonda e insicura.

“Oh, andiamo!” Magnus mormora fra sé. Si gira da sopra la spalla e trova Alec in piedi a pochi passi; gli occhi che guizzano tra Magnus e la porta. Tiene tra le braccia un grande asciugamano rosso ed è - ancora una volta – a torso nudo.

Magnus pensa vagamente che ha visto l'agente più volte senza la maglietta piuttosto che con, ma realizza che non è certo la cosa peggiore da guardare. I peli scuri che ornano il petto di Alec gli fanno arricciare le dita dei piedi nell'acqua, e lo stomaco gli si serra, quando vede come i pantaloncini blu che indossa si adagiano bassi sui suoi fianchi robusti.

"Cosa stai facendo quassù, Alexander?" chiede Magnus. Osserva l'agente aggirarsi attorno goffamente, e poi Magnus di colpo capisce perché potrebbe essere qui.

"Vieni per spiarmi?" chiede, non senza gentilezza. Probabilmente è stato mandato da Isabelle per assicurarsi che non faccia niente di stupido prima di domani.

"N-no, uh, non avevo capito che c’era qualcuno ..."

Alec distoglie lo sguardo, il che fa aggrottare le sopracciglia a Magnus. Potrebbe essere una coincidenza che Alec volesse fare un bagno in piscina?

_Dopotutto, è la sua piscina_ , ricorda Magnus a se stesso. 

Gli attraversa la mente il pensiero che Alec potrebbe mentire. Potrebbe fingere di voler nuotare, invece di sedersi semplicemente e sorvegliarlo in un silenzio imbarazzante. Ma Magnus osserva il modo in cui Alec è ancora perplesso; la sua espressione è incerta, e lui decide che o l'agente è un bugiardo terribile, o questa è una vera casuale svolta di eventi.

A meno che Isabelle-

"Niente di male. Lasciami solo fare un paio di vasche " gli chiede. Agita una mano verso Alec, sperando che quel gesto casuale lo convinca a continuare quello che è venuto a fare.

Senza esitazione, Magnus scivola nella piscina, fa un respiro profondo e fende l'acqua con bracciate potenti. Può sentire gli avambracci bruciare mentre nuota; ancora doloranti per l'allenamento della giornata. Raggiunge l'altro lato della piscina, si ferma un attimo per respirare profondamente, e poi si dà una spinta sul bordo e nuota in senso contrario.

È così concentrato sullo scorrere dell'acqua - e sul piacevole calore dell'aria che entra ed esce dai suoi polmoni - che quasi colpisce con la testa in un paio di gambe che penzolano fuori dal cemento. Si ferma appena in tempo, il suo naso a pochi centimetri dai lunghi polpacci di Alec. Si immerge nell'acqua, camminando pian piano finché i suoi polmoni sembra che stiano per prendere fuoco, e poi guarda in alto.

Alec è seduto sul bordo della piscina, facendo penzolare le sue lunghe gambe nell'acqua, proprio come stava facendo Magnus poco prima. Si è passato a lungo le mani tra i capelli, alcune ciocche scure sporgono in strane direzioni, come se fosse frustrato e se la fosse presa con i suoi poveri riccioli.

_Se vuole rovinarsi i capelli, potrebbe almeno lasciarlo fare a me-_

"Ventinove secondi. Esattamente."

"Hm?" Magnus sbatte via l’acqua dalle ciglia.

È contento qualunque cosa Alec stia cercando di dirgli, perché fissare avidamente i pettorali dell'agente non lo aiuterà a schiarirsi le idee.

"Il tuo tempo." spiega Alec. La sua voce è calma, ma contiene qualcosa di tagliente; una certa ruvidezza. Manda brividi lungo le braccia di Magnus, e lui continua ad agitare piano l'acqua, tenendo il mento al di sopra della superficie per fissare Alec.

"Giusto. Grazie. " risponde Magnus velocemente. Si rende conto che non è il migliore dei commenti, ma Alec con quegli occhi nocciola gli sta rubando il buon senso e quello è comunque il massimo che Magnus possa fare.

Smette di agitare l'acqua e appoggia i gomiti sul bordo, proprio accanto alle cosce di Alec. Appoggia le braccia sul cemento fresco, le gambe e la metà inferiore del corpo ancora immerse nell'acqua calda.

Magnus inclina la testa verso destra, guarda Alec e chiede, "Non hai intenzione di nuotare?"

"No. Io, uh, penso che mi siederò e basta. A pensare."

Magnus sorride, seminascosto dal proprio braccio. "Sembra pericoloso."

Alec ridacchia concordando. Guarda oltre la piscina, e le luci basse delineano la sua mascella affilata in modo tale che Magnus sente le braccia cedere un po'. Sposta parte del peso e rimane tranquillo, lasciando che la mente di Alec vaghi verso qualunque cosa su cui lui è concentrato.

Probabilmente quel piccolissimo scambio di ostaggi, Magnus ricorda asciutto.

Si chiede se Alec voglia una distrazione. Sebbene Magnus sappia che è bello pensare, e pianificare, sa anche che è bene ricaricarsi prima di un combattimento, e ricaricarsi a volte significa lasciar perdere.

Accanto a lui, nell'acqua, le dita dei piedi di Alec tracciano cerchi; intorno e intorno. È un gesto distratto, ma Magnus guarda Alec e gli vede un’espressione rilassata e quasi affettuosa, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa.

 

Correndo il rischio, Magnus dice: "Sai cosa mi piace dell'acqua, Alexander? Che è sempre in movimento. Cambia e poi si ferma, e poi diventa nuovamente caos. Mi piace che sia imprevedibile, perché puoi imparare a lavorare con lei, piuttosto che sperare di sopraffarla e controllarla. "

"Pensi che sia ciò che mi sta facendo il Clave? Cercando di controllarmi? "

Magnus non dice nulla. Non vuole iniziare una lite con Alec, e certamente non stanotte. Se i suoi amici sono stati catturati da una potente famiglia criminale, Magnus sa che lui non ha voglia di sentire un piantagrane sparare cazzate.

La voce di Alec perde tutta la sua rabbia quando all'improvviso dice: "Ho un fratello. Un fratello minore. "

"Sì?" Magnus non nasconde la sua sorpresa. Prende una decisione - probabilmente stupida - e si tira su rapidamente sulle mani. Esce completamente dall'acqua per sedersi accanto ad Alec. Non dice altro. Aspetta.

Ben presto, Alec annuisce. "Il suo nome era Max. Uh, lo è. Il suo nome è Max. "

L’acqua della piscina è ancora increspata dai movimenti di Magnus. Lui la osserva mente mentre serpeggia dolcemente, fermandosi lentamente ancora dopo un altro minuto. Sotto le luci, il blu brilla e Magnus non può fare a meno di paragonarlo alla miscela di colori altrettanto brillante degli occhi di Alec. I marroni morbidi e i verdi della foresta sono una combinazione che ha visto in precedenza, ma mai nulla di così sorprendente come gli occhi dell'agente.

Alec gira la testa a sinistra, verso Magnus, e i suoi occhi fanno vergognare persino il mare. Magnus non può distogliere lo sguardo. Affonda le dita nel bordo della piscina, per assicurarsi che non facciano niente di stupido come allungarsi a toccare il viso di Alec, o tracciare la curva delle sue labbra, o le sopracciglia folte e forti sopra i suoi occhi burrascosi.

Dopo qualche altro istante, Alec espira. Le sue prossime parole sono pronunciate lentamente. "E’ stato un po' più di sei anni fa. Noi - uh, Jace, Izzy, io e Max - ci eravamo convinti di poter portare fuori Max per il suo compleanno senza dirlo a mamma, papà o a nessun altro all'Istituto. Era il suo sesto compleanno, e lui era sicuro che dovesse essere celebrato in modo fantastico. Come vogliono tutti i bambini di cinque anni. "Alec ride piano, il suo sguardo si allontana in quei ricordi affettuosi.

Magnus ricorda il suo stesso consiglio sul trattare i segreti come un dono. Rimane in silenzio.

E poi, proprio quando apre la bocca per intervenire, Alec esita. Magnus se ne accorge. L'agente riprende fiato, come se lo stesse tenendo tra le mani, dovendo decidere se rilasciarlo o meno; se condividerlo con Magnus.

Proprio mentre Magnus sta pensando di scusarsi gentilmente, Alec ricomincia a parlare. "Mio padre aveva un fratello maggiore di nome Benedict. Benedict Lightwood. Era un ottimo agente del Clave, molto rispettato e ammirato. Fino a quando non si scoprì che gestiva un cartello della droga. "

La mascella di Alec si serra. "Mio padre ha guidato la squadra che ha portato al suo arresto”.

Magnus sente gli occhi spalancarsi. Non riesce a immaginare la vergogna di avere tuo zio in arresto per la stessa cosa contro la quale si pensa che tu debba combattere. Vorrebbe offrire ad Alec il suo sostegno, ma capisce con timore che Alec non ha ancora finito con la sua storia.

"Dato che una volta era un agente, il Clave è stato clemente con lui. Benedict è stato condannato a soli cinque anni di carcere, ma ... qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta in quei cinque anni lo ha portato a una follia in cui non poteva che concentrarsi su una cosa: il tradimento di suo fratello. Benedict è diventato ossessionato dal bisogno di vendicarsi di nostro padre. "

"Quindi ... è stato rilasciato?"

Alec annuì. "Sei anni fa, è stato rilasciato. Non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto almeno dircelo.

Magnus rimase a bocca aperta. "Non lo sapevi?"

"Mamma e papà sì. Ma Jace, Izzy, Max e io non ne avevamo idea. " Alec appoggia una mano sulla sua coscia, allargandone il palmo. Il lieve tremito della mano fa venir voglia a Magnus di allungarsi a prendergliela, ma non lo fa. Ascolta Alec che conclude: "Tutto quello che sapevamo era che nostro zio aveva svergognato la nostra famiglia, e stava a noi assicurarci di non fare passi falsi".

Magnus apre la bocca per esprimere la sua comprensione; per dire che se c’era qualcuno in grado di capire le pressioni in una famiglia, quello era lui. Che se qualcuno aveva capito cosa significa sentirsi consumato dal passato, è stato Magnus.

Ma lo sguardo sul viso di Alec è vulnerabile e aperto, e Magnus teme che dire la cosa sbagliata gli faccia del male.

Invece suggerisce gentilmente "E tuo fratello ...?"

“G-giusto. Max. " borbotta Alec. Distoglie lo sguardo, concentrandosi sulle sagome dei grattacieli attraverso le finestre. "Per riuscire a vendicarsi, Benedict non aveva certo problemi a ferire gli altri. E si rese conto che per ferire Robert, doveva fare del male a noi. Distruggere la famiglia, come loro avevano distrutto il suo mondo. Il giorno del compleanno di Max, Jace, Izzy e io facemmo una stupida scommessa per vedere quanto tempo saremmo riusciti a stare fuori dall'Istituto. Avevamo portato i biglietti per Max, per questa band che gli piaceva e avevamo pensato che fosse una buona idea andarcene, senza sorveglianza. "

Ora la sua voce trasuda odio verso se stesso. "Poiché eravamo arroganti e ragionavamo col cuore, abbiamo trascurato le minacce. Volevamo solo che Max si divertisse. "

Il dolore colpisce Magnus al ventre, e lui batte le palpebre per fermare le lacrime. Sa dove stanno andando a finire adesso, ma sente che Alec ha bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno. Non per Magnus, ma per se stesso.

"I giornali hanno riferito che si trattava di una sparatoria casuale, priva di motivazioni. Lo hanno chiamato, e cito testualmente, "evento fortuito". Ovviamente, il Clave ha tenuto ben nascosto che era stato uno dei loro agenti a sparare a Max. Non molte persone lo sanno, tranne mamma, papà e alcuni agenti che si sono presi carico della cosa. Tutti gli altri ci vedono solo come una famiglia distrutta. "

Sospira. "Max è in coma da allora. Ma ... è improbabile che si svegli, nessuno di noi però vuole essere quello che lo dice".

Alec tira fuori una gamba dall'acqua e la stringe al petto, avvolgendole attorno le braccia. Dice, tranquillamente, "Mia madre insiste su di noi perché ha paura di perdere qualcun altro. So che mi guarda e vede la faccia di Max. " La presa sulla gamba si intensifica, la sua espressione si rannuvola nella rabbia. "So che incolpa anche Izzy. È sempre stata dura con lei e questo non posso sopportarlo. Mentre Jace riceve il trattamento speciale perché è il migliore di noi. "

Il senso di colpa sparge una vampa di rossore sulle guance di Alec. Emette un sospiro. "Il mio migliore amico sta rischiando la vita come agente sotto copertura e io sono qui a parlarne male?" Appoggia il mento sul ginocchio, voltandosi a guardare Magnus.

"C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me, vero?" sussurra Alec.

Magnus scuote la testa. "Ti è permesso di mettere in discussione le cose, Alec. Ti è permesso di sentirti ferito, deluso e arrabbiato. Ma puoi anche essere felice. Solo, non penso che ti concederai questa possibilità. "

"Izzy lo dice a volte. Lei pensa che io sia represso. "

Magnus si sente incerto. Sceglie attentamente le parole successive. "E tu cosa ne pensi?"

Alec guarda di nuovo nell'acqua, l'altra gamba si muove ancora delicatamente nella piscina. La sua voce è tranquilla e solitaria quando risponde, "Non lo so. È per questo che mi piace attenermi a ciò che mi è stato insegnato. " ammette. "Non mi confonde."

"Come fa il tuo cuore?" Magnus sonda attentamente. Parte del suo cervello gli sta mandando segnali di avvertimento, suggerendogli di fare un passo indietro e fermarsi. Ma guarda Alec e riconosce qualcosa di simile a sé. Riconosce qualcuno che combatte contro se stesso.

La risposta di Alec è accompagnata da un lungo sospiro. "Sì."

"Be’, so di essere solo una persona, e so di essere per te solo un killer testardo e so-tutto-io, ma Alec, non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi nel desiderare qualcosa per te stesso. Nel desiderare rispetto e nel volere che le persone ti vedano per quello di cui sei più orgoglioso. Fidati di me, so che è difficile, ma vale anche la pena combattere per quello che vuoi nella vita. "

"E se non so cosa voglio?" dice Alec, con una voce piccola. Non ha ancora distolto lo sguardo dalla piscina, ma in un certo senso, questo rende più facile per Magnus rispondere in modo così appassionato.

"Allora combatti per avere la possibilità di esplorarlo." lo incoraggia Magnus. La sua mano è così vicina a quella di Alec, ma lui si costringe a rimanere immobile. Immette nelle sue parole l'impulso di toccarlo. "Metti alla prova te stesso. Prova nuove cose e impara a sentire come il tuo cuore e la tua anima reagiscono a coloro che ti circondano. "

_Impara ad amare te stesso_ , vuole dire.

I secondi passano e lui non ha idea di cosa stia pensando Alec. Sembra essere profondamente concentrato, e corruga la fronte mentre batte le dita sul ginocchio. Alla fine, il suo sguardo si sposta su Magnus. La sua voce è bassa, ma sicura, quando chiede: "Perché hai rubato la Coppa, Magnus?"

Magnus si vergogna di quanto velocemente si tira indietro. Dopo essersi concentrato su Alec e averlo incoraggiato così facilmente, l'idea che la situazione possa invertirsi ricorda a Magnus che sta per attraversare una linea. La linea tra curiosità e intimità.

Si passa una mano tra i capelli, allontanando le ciocche umide dalla sua faccia. Si scosta un po', creando una certa distanza tra loro e dice: "Te lo dico domani, dopo lo scambio. Se ce la facciamo. "

Aspettandosi che si allontani, Magnus è invece sorpreso quando Alec ride. È un breve impulso di felicità, e riempie la piscina con ancora più luce.

"Stai cercando di corrompermi a forza di segreti?" chiede Alec, un sorriso nella sua voce.

"Forse." Magnus mantiene la voce ferma. All'improvviso è molto consapevole di essere vulnerabile, anche se normalmente non si è mai permesso di sentirsi così ... aperto. Ma con Alec seduto così casualmente accanto a lui, Magnus si sente più in pericolo che mai.

"Non è giusto." borbotta Alec. "Io ti ho confidato una cosa."

Mette su il broncio, e Magnus fa un sorriso. "Bene." Si arrende. Alza l'indice. "Ti concedo una domanda. E poi il resto domani. "

_Vuoi davvero rimanere dopo lo scambio?_  si chiede.  _Lo vuoi? Perché? Cosa c'è per te qui?_

Alec si morde il labbro per un momento, riflettendo. "Come conosci mia madre?"

"Passo."

Alec alza le mani per la frustrazione. "Non è così che funziona!" borbotta.

"Stiamo giocando, Alexander?" lo prende in giro Magnus. "Non lo avevo capito." Un'altra luce di avvertimento inizia a lampeggiare nella mente di Magnus. Questa volta la ascolta e capisce che non dovrebbero fare quello che stanno facendo ora. Questo è più che attraversare una linea. E’ distruggerla completamente.

"Hai mai ucciso una persona innocente?"

Le parole sono come uno sparo.

Colpiscono il cuore di Magnus, trapassandolo e facendogli sgorgare il sangue nel petto.

_Come possono certe parole essere messe assieme per far sentire qualcuno così?_ si chiede.

Alec lo sta ancora guardando attentamente, Magnus sostiene il suo sguardo. "Nessuno è innocente, Alec." dice, freddamente. "Dovresti saperlo ormai."

Si alza in piedi e cerca la camicia che ha gettato via. Se la mette velocemente e lascia Alec con le gambe penzoloni in piscina.

Sebbene Alec non protesti alla sua improvvisa partenza, Magnus ha colto la sorpresa sul suo viso e vorrebbe poterla cancellare.

Non intendeva ferire Alec, ma quella è una domanda su cui non voleva riflettere troppo; soprattutto non in presenza di qualcuno che ha lavorato per il Clave. Qualcuno che apprezza la giustizia mentre giudica ingiustamente e guarda dall'alto in basso le persone come lui; persone che provengono da situazioni che sono come gli incubi delle loro storie della buonanotte.

Raggiunge la porta e si ferma improvvisamente. Il pulsante per l'ascensore diventa verde, e quando la cabina si apre, Magnus non riesce a contrastare l'impulso di lasciare Alec con qualcosa in più. Qualcosa di meglio di un'osservazione difensiva.

"Sì." Risponde alla domanda di Alec un po' in ritardo. "Una."

Alec non si muove, ma i muscoli della schiena gli si irrigidiscono; dicendo a Magnus che ha sentito le sue parole. Magnus può solo immaginare l'espressione di orrore sul viso di Alec, vedendo Magnus come null’altro che un mostro violento; un assassino senza rimorsi.

_E perché no? Non è quello che sei sempre stato?_  Magnus sente qualcuno sibilargli.

È una voce che pensava di aver seppellito completamente. Un uomo a cui spera di non pensare mai più.

_Il mio mostro_.

Magnus combatte contro quel sussurro. Quando la porta si chiude, lui chiude anche gli occhi e si concentra sulla speranza e sulla luce che sua madre gli ha insegnato. La forza con cui lei lo ha aiutato a creare scintille nella sua vita, ripetendo le sue parole;

_Vince chi persevera_.

La frase in cui sua madre credeva così appassionatamente danza dentro di lui. Gli riporta i ricordi felici e respinge l'oscurità.

Magnus sorride. Costringe gli angoli delle sue labbra a muoversi verso l'alto; per lottare contro l'odio e sopprimere la rabbia con la bontà.

Mai più niente o nessuno lo spezzerà.

Sopporterà il peso del mondo se significherà vincere l'oscurità.

E lo farà.

Il viso e le parole di sua madre gli fanno venire le lacrime agli occhi. Ma continua a sorridere.

E mentre la porta dell'ascensore si apre nuovamente al piano terra, solleva il mento e reagisce con un sorriso felice agli sguardi e al corruccio che lo attendono.

 

 

 

 


	10. Capitolo 10

 

Venerdì sera - la notte dello scambio - arriva rapidamente, Alec se ne rende improvvisamente conto.

Mentre aiuta Raj a infilare il suo giubbotto antiproiettile, Alec cerca di non ripensare a ciò che è avvenuto tra lui e Magnus nella piscina la notte precedente.

 _Cosa diavolo è stato?_   si chiede, non per la prima volta nella giornata.

La sua mente lo cataloga come una semplice conversazione. Qualcosa da archiviare e dimenticare.

Ma come può Alec dimenticare come è stato parlare di Max senza provare vergogna, ma anzi, sentendosi grato?

Il fatto che Magnus gli abbia fatto delle domande, e lo abbia lasciato parlare come si sentiva di fare, lo aveva rilassato, e solo dopo che Magnus se n’era andato, aveva realizzato quanto grande e vuota fosse la piscina. Quando Magnus si era seduto accanto a lui, la piscina era sembrata un luogo accogliente e sicuro. Senza di lui, era solo una piscina buia e vuota dove la gente si allenava o veniva per trovare un po’ di solitudine.

Alec ricorda a se stesso che Magnus dopo stasera se ne andrà. Che scomparirà in un altro paese, per sempre. Scomparirà, proprio come i resti fumanti di un incendio. Niente più ironie, o sorrisi dolci che creano fossette agli angoli delle sue labbra-

"Grazie, Alec." Raj interrompe i suoi pensieri. Si alza e trascina i piedi indietreggiando, un segnale di imbarazzo che di solito è più tipico di Alec che di Raj.

"Ti senti bene?" chiede l'agente a bassa voce, in modo che nessun altro possa sentirlo. Se ha dubbi o preoccupazioni, Alec vuole che Raj li condivida senza sentirsi osservato.

Raj annuisce rapidamente. "Sto bene. Solo ... un po' nervoso, immagino". Distoglie lo sguardo, ed un’espressione illeggibile compare per un attimo sul suo viso. 

"Lo siamo tutti." dice Alec, gentilmente. La sua voce è ferma, per fortuna, considerando come si sente. "Presto sarà tutto finito. Se facciamo attenzione e ci assicuriamo di coprirci l’un l’altro, ce la possiamo fare. Possiamo dargli la coppa finta e riavere sia Magnus sia i nostri agenti ".

Raj sorride, un breve sorriso tremante, ma un sorriso comunque. Si raddrizza. "Allora ci vediamo fuori, Alec. In bocca al lupo."

Esce, e Alec sente un calore nel suo petto. Gli ci vogliono alcuni secondi per capire cos’è. Orgoglio, si rende conto. Ma questo è un orgoglio che gli viene da dentro, non da altri. Pensa a quel che gli ha detto Magnus in piscina; che dovrebbe guardare dentro di sé per scoprire cosa vuole.

_Alec lo ha voluto, questo? Voleva davvero essere un leader?_

Voleva che gli altri, come Raj, guardassero a lui per avere conforto e guida, anche quando Alec stesso era insicuro?

Non ha avuto il tempo di pensarci su, quando Lydia fa capolino dalla porta. La sua coda di cavallo bionda oscilla leggermente. "Pronta quando è ok per te, Alec. La squadra sta aspettando nell'ingresso." Gli scocca un breve sorriso e poi se ne va.

Alec rimane nell’armeria per un altro minuto, concentrandosi sull'inspirare ed espirare, come una persona normale.

Ha così tanti pensieri per la testa - Jace, Clary, i suoi genitori, Magnus - ma fa in modo di ignorare tutto, tranne ciò che riguarda la missione. Si concentra sul pavimento sotto i suoi piedi, sul giubbotto fissato al petto, sulle fondine delle armi e sulla sua squadra. Ripone le sue sensazioni in tanti piccoli scomparti; isolandoli dalla sua mente. Questa missione richiede di pensare rapidamente, di avere logica e di essere cauti. Non è il momento di piangere per qualcuno, o di farsi prendere dal panico e dare inizio ad una guerra in una situazione già tesa.

Non è il momento di catturare Morgenstern. Tutto quello che devono fare è recuperare i loro agenti.

I suoi amici. La sua famiglia .

Alec si avvia nel corridoio, chiudendo la giacca nera. Immediatamente, la sua piccola squadra smette di mormorare nervosamente e si volta verso di lui. Tutti e cinque - Izzy, Raj, Lydia e due agenti di alto livello dell’Istituto di Los Angeles, Helen Blackthorn e Aline Penhallow - guardano Alec di fronte a loro.

Izzy lo osserva attentamente, sollevando un sopracciglio. Accenna con la testa verso il gruppo.

Alec si rende conto che stanno aspettando che lui parli.

 _Essere un leader significa fare un discorso di incoraggiamento?_ pensa ansiosamente.  _Perché non so come si fa._

Prima che possa balbettare qualcosa, capta con la coda dell’occhio un sorriso inconfondibile.

"Mi sono perso qualcosa di importante? O state ancora dondolandomi come una carota molto sexy di fronte ai Morgenstern? "

Magnus irrompe in un modo deliziosamente ‘Magnus’, balzando giù dalle scale e rompendo la tensione con un ghigno. Si ferma accanto a Izzy, facendole l’occhiolino prima di rivolgersi verso Alec.

Lui sente parte della tensione abbandonarlo e poi si chiede perché. La presenza di Magnus improvvisamente gli ricorda che sta rischiando tante vite in questa missione, e che la sua squadra ha bisogno di sapere che il loro comandante li proteggerà al meglio delle sue capacità.

Alec trova incoraggiante il sorriso di Magnus, e lo usa per trovare la forza di parlare.

"So che questa sera potrebbe essere la missione più pericolosa che il Clave vi abbia mai chiesto di compiere. La vostra lealtà è encomiabile." Alec deglutisce. "Ma questo è più che dovere. E onore. Si tratta di salvare non uno, ma due dei nostri, e di fronteggiare un uomo potente che pensa di poter governare con la paura. Penso sia importante che la pensiamo tutti allo stesso modo. Una squadra è forte se tutti i suoi giocatori lavorano in accordo. "

Tutti annuiscono. Lydia e Raj si scambiano uno sguardo, e la loro esitazione è penosamente chiara ad Alec.

Stringe gli occhi per un momento, pensando disperatamente a parole che possano unirli.

Gliene vengono in mente tre.

Gli offrono speranza e determinazione; chiedendo ad Alec di farle sue e di condividerle con la sua squadra.

E lui così fa.

Alec alza il mento con orgoglio e dice: "Vince chi persevera".

L'unica reazione evidente viene da Magnus. Spalanca gli occhi, una luce dentro che diventa rabbiosa. In quegli occhi brucia un’emozione, e Alec non sa se è rabbia, passione, piacere o una combinazione di tutti e tre. In ogni modo, è un’emozione che si abbatte su Alec e lo consuma completamente.

Alec sostiene lo sguardo di Magnus e poi dice al gruppo: "Fronteggeremo il pericolo e vinceremo la nostra paura. Combatteremo contro le minacce crudeli di Valentine e riporteremo a casa i nostri agenti. No, i nostri  _amici_. "

Tutti si raddrizzano un po’ di più e Alec si sente più sicuro che mai quando vede le labbra di Magnus incurvarsi verso l’alto e i suoi occhi brillare di orgoglio. Controlla un'ultima volta che le sue armi siano ben salde al loro posto e poi annuisce. "Muoviamoci, squadra."

Izzy gli stringe il braccio prima di seguire Raj, Lydia, Helen e Aline nel corridoio mentre si dirigono verso gli ascensori.

Alec vede Magnus incerto, i fianchi che ondeggiano appena. Ha un’espressione strana, quasi combattuta, come se fosse preso tra paura, speranza e sorpresa.

"Dove hai sentito quelle parole prima, Alexander?" chiede calmo. Non ha un tono accusatorio, ma Alec sa che la domanda è importante e ha paura di ammettere di essere stato a tal punto ispirato dalle parole segrete che aveva sentito pronunciare a Magnus in albergo.

"Io ...". Si rende conto che il silenzio sta ingoiando qualsiasi bugia lui stesse per offrire. Pensa di dire che si tratta di un motto del Clave, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Magnus gli dice che per lui si tratta di una cosa importante, e Alec teme di schernirlo.

Quindi mantiene un’espressione neutra e risponde: "Un uomo intelligente una volta le ha pronunciate. E io le ho prese in prestito. "

E poi un sorriso speranzoso tradisce i suoi sentimenti.

Alec guarda Magnus e lentamente dice "Spero che non gli dispiaccia".

Dopo una lunga pausa, Magnus si stira lentamente, le sue braccia nascondono gran parte della sua espressione; che è, con grande frustrazione di Alec, illeggibile. "Niente affatto." dice Magnus, tranquillo. "Sua madre glielo sussurrava sempre, in quei momenti bui in cui ogni luce sembrava essere scomparsa dal mondo."

Magnus abbassa le braccia e la sua espressione - così concentrata, così cruda e aperta - colpisce Alec come un pugno. "Anche adesso, dopo anni, queste parole sono una sorgente di forza per me." Magnus ammette con dolcezza. "Sono contento che abbiano offerto a qualcun altro la stessa forza."

"Tu vivrai” dice Alec all'improvviso. "Te lo prometto." Sa che sono parole pericolose e potrebbero facilmente diventare una bugia; un rimpianto. Ma guarda Magnus e sente la necessità disperata di rivederlo l’indomani. Di vedere un altro sorriso dei suoi, prima che lui se ne vada. Alec non lascerà che Magnus sacrifichi la sua vita per aiutare il Clave a rimediare ai propri errori. Ha saputo pochi giorni fa che la missione segreta di Jace e Clary non doveva durare così tanto. Il Clave l'aveva prolungata, pensando che avrebbero avuto il tempo di raccogliere informazioni che potessero sconfiggere i Morgenstern. 

"Non dire così." obietta Magnus, ma non sgarbatamente. "Non puoi promettermelo. Mi offre una rete di sicurezza che non ti ho mai chiesto, Alexander." Si volta, appoggiandosi al corrimano per guardare gli agenti che tamburellano sui loro computer, o che si aggirano e parlano tranquillamente.

Quando si volta, la voce di Magnus è più forte ora e sicura di sé. "Non ho mai avuto paura di morire. Ho vissuto ogni giorno al massimo. A volte di più. Il mio cuore non avrà rimpianti se mi succede qualcosa stasera. "

Alec non può fare a meno di sentire come le sue ultime parole siano diventate una domanda.

 

Lui e Magnus camminano fianco a fianco attraverso i corridoi dell'Istituto fino a raggiungere l'ascensore. Gli altri si sono già diretti alle auto assegnate, quindi sono solo loro due, vicini nello spazio ristretto dell'ascensore.

Mentre il movimento gentile lo fa oscillare, Alec si rivolge a Magnus e dice: "Non morirai stanotte, Bane". Poi prova a scherzare. "Mi devi ancora quelle risposte, ricordi?"

"Le vuoi davvero? Vuoi sapere di più su di me? Potrebbe non piacerti quello che scopriresti".

"Tu? Non piacermi? Ne dubito molto ". Alec lo stuzzica, ma la sua voce è molto più bassa e più densa di emozioni di quanto vorrebbe che fosse. Sembra troppo serio; troppo tenero. Non vuole che Magnus lo interpreti come qualcos’altro.

 _Come cosa?_  Si chiede Alec.  _Amicizia? Sarebbe davvero così male?_

Magnus rimane in silenzio per qualche momento, appoggiato alla parete dell'ascensore, guardandolo. E’ vestito tutto di nero, come il resto della squadra, ma le labbra di Alec accennano un sorriso quando coglie un familiare lampo di rosa, il che significa che Magnus non ha abbandonato la sua pistola preferita. Apre la bocca per chiedere a Magnus di non portarla, o di scambiarla con una pistola più anonima, ma poi osserva l'espressione vulnerabile sul suo volto e ci ripensa. Chi è lui per portargli via la sua stampella?

Proprio mentre l'ascensore sta per fermarsi, Magnus fa un passo avanti verso Alec. Attraversa quella breve distanza in un movimento fluido, e Alec batte le palpebre vedendo Magnus improvvisamente proprio lì davanti a lui; sorridente, come se lui gli avesse appena dato il mondo. "Grazie, Alexander." dice Magnus dolcemente. "Qualunque cosa accada stasera, grazie."

"Per cosa? Per non lasciarti uccidere? "

"Per molto tempo, ho tenuto tutto dentro, chiuso a chiave. È più facile in questo modo; sono sicuro che tu lo capisca." Le labbra di Magnus si sollevano agli angoli. "Seguire il cuore è una cosa difficile nel mio lavoro, ma, grazie a te, penso di essere pronto per ricominciare a farlo".

"C-cosa ho fatto?" chiede Alec, nervosamente perplesso.

L'ascensore sta per aprirsi, ma in realtà tutto ciò che vuole è premere il pulsante rosso in modo che possano parlare ancora.

Magnus per un attimo fissa i suoi stivali da combattimento. Alza lo sguardo e Alec è scioccato nel vedere lacrime nei suoi occhi. È arrabbiato per qualcosa? Alec si tormenta, cercando disperatamente parole per consolarlo.

E poi Magnus sorride. "Mi hai dato speranza, Alec – confessa – Intenzionalmente o no, mi hai ricordato qualcosa di molto importante. Che io-"

L'ascensore si apre e con questo le parole di Magnus svaniscono nell’aria. In un istante si fa silenzio.

Alec desidera più di ogni altra cosa di poter fermare quel momento.

Di poter prendere il tempo nelle proprie mani e domarlo; controllarlo abbastanza a lungo perché Magnus finisca la sua frase.

Ma non può. E non sarà mai in grado di farlo. Così Alec raddrizza le spalle, camminando fianco a fianco con Magnus mentre si dirigono verso la squadra e verso la missione più pericolosa di entrambe le loro vite.

~

L'ultimo piano del parcheggio è uno spazio ampio ed oscuro che gli manda brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Alec cerca di sopprimerli, ma nel momento in cui lo colpiscono, non può fare a meno di sentire un freddo sudore gelargli il collo. È esattamente il tipo di luogo in cui può avvenire uno scambio di ostaggi. È grande, ma vuoto, ad eccezione di una manciata di macchine sparse in giro.

Pilastri alti e spessi delineano lo spazio; l'unico tipo di logica che Alec riesce a percepire. Si concentra su quelli, assicurandosi di distribuire la sua squadra al loro riparo, in modo da poter cogliere l'avvicinarsi di Valentine dall'altra parte.

Le quattro telecamere di sicurezza posizionate in ogni angolo sono già state oscurate, e Alec può almeno tranquillizzarsi che qualunque cosa accada qui non sarà percepita all’esterno. Passerà tutto inosservato.

La morte non spaventa Alec, ma dopo le parole di Magnus poco prima, si chiede se ha ancora delle cose che vuole fare nella sua vita. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, Alec sarebbe pronto a morire? Pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle un mondo di possibilità che aveva appena iniziato a scoprire?

Gli agenti si distribuiscono a coppie dietro i pilastri; lui e Raj, Lydia e Isabelle, Helen e Aline. Magnus sta già aspettando dietro a quello più vicino ad Alec e Raj; scrollando le spalle, quando si rende conto che è l’unico a non avere un partner.

Alec sta per fargli cenno di spostarsi dietro la loro colonna, quando un rumore stridulo di pneumatici rompe il silenzio.

Tre grandi furgoni neri dietro l'angolo, veloci.

Si fermano al centro del parcheggio, le porte si aprono mentre gli uomini di Valentine ne sbucano fuori, controllando l'area. Non si stanno sparpagliando, semplicemente girano attorno alle auto; in particolare il terzo.

Alec si irrigidisce mentre la terza porta del furgone si apre.

Da lì fuoriescono due volti familiari. Vede Izzy mettersi una mano sulla sua bocca per evitare di chiamarli. Conosce la sensazione, il respingere l'impulso di gridare qualcosa ai suoi amici mentre escono dai furgoni; tenuti fermi da due dei seguaci di Valentine.

Anche se appaiono sbattuti, Alec non riesce a vedere nulla di troppo preoccupante in Jace o Clary. Hanno i capelli aggrovigliati, e le facce contorte in una smorfia mentre vengono saldamente bloccati, ma sono vivi. Alec si concede un breve momento di sollievo. E poi si concentra.

A meno che non facciano molta attenzione, potrebbero non sopravvivere, e lui ne è responsabile.

Un ultimo uomo esce dal terzo furgone, il linguaggio del corpo arrogante, trasuda potere, mentre sorveglia il parcheggio quasi vuoto. I suoi occhi socchiusi sono come quelli di un serpente; concentrati e mortali. Si avvicina a Jace e Clary, in piedi dietro a loro. Tende le mani e li spinge violentemente, facendoli cadere in ginocchio.

Jace emette un piccolo grido, e Alec sente un colpo al cuore.

La rabbia gli invade il sangue, ancor più quando Valentine sorride alla vista dei suoi amici in ginocchio, impotenti.

Valentine fa un passo avanti, aprendo le braccia. "Benvenuti, agenti." esclama ad alta voce. Una voce che raggiunge facilmente l’estremità più lontana del parcheggio, potente e pericolosamente sicura di sé.

Uno degli uomini che stanno trattenendo Clary fa un passo avanti e si inginocchia accanto a lei. Sebbene sia alto, ballonzola sui piedi come un bambino. I suoi movimenti sono maniacali e Alec è pieno di paura. Mentre l'uomo tocca teneramente la guancia di Clary, Alec osserva con orrore lui che si sporge in avanti per baciarle la fronte. È un gesto dolce, se non fosse che è un pazzo ad offrirlo.

Clary si allontana da lui e rapidamente gira la testa, sbattendo la fronte contro il suo naso.

Alec sussulta. Sente il rumore di ossa che si spezzano anche da dietro il pilastro, e rapidamente si arrischia a dare un'altra occhiata per assicurarsi che il gesto rabbiosamente impulsivo di Clary non le abbia procurato maggiori guai.

"Ti ho detto di stare attento con quella lì, figliolo." dice Valentine con freddezza.

L'uomo - presumibilmente Jonathan Morgenstern - grugnisce, dondolando sui talloni. Si tiene il naso tra le dita strette, e poi ride.

È una risata orribilmente allegra che affonda nella pelle di Alec come una malattia.

C'è qualcosa di maniacale e spericolato in quel figlio, mentre si rimette in piedi e si asciuga il resto del sangue sulla giacca. Guarda ancora Clary con gentilezza, ma la scintilla nei suoi occhi dice ad Alec che dopotutto non si tratta di un'emozione positiva. È una specie di passione folle, e benché lontana anche Izzy se ne accorge, perché il disgusto le trasforma la faccia in una smorfia di furore.

Guarda Alec, dicendo " È ora?".

Lui alza un dito.

 _Un minuto_.

E poi, il dispositivo nella sua tasca vibra. Sorride quasi, guardando il messaggio che compare sul piccolo schermo;

_Quelli sono tutti gli uomini che ha portato. In bocca al lupo._

Essendosi domandato se Valentine non avesse intenzione di massacrarli tutti, Alec aveva chiesto a Emma Carstairs, un agente di cui si fidava, di stabilire un punto di sorveglianza nell'edificio di fronte e di prendere nota di chi vi entrava. Aveva chiesto ad Emma di dirgli quando nessun altro fosse stato in vista, e lei gli aveva appena mandato l’ok.

Tre furgoni. Nove uomini. Due ostaggi.

Possono farcela.

_Dobbiamo farcela._

 

"Venite fuori" li chiama Valentine. Si posiziona di nuovo davanti a Jace e Clary e alza le mani; mostrando i palmi vuoti. "Non servono le armi. Solo uno scambio nel buon vecchio stile. Voi avete qualcosa, e qualcuno, che io voglio “.

Le dita di Magnus stringono la sua pistola un po' di più, e Alec osserva il suo viso oscurarsi per un attimo.

Valentine fa un gesto verso i suoi amici, ancora in ginocchio. "Ho qui due adorabili agenti da restituirvi." dice.

Alec respinge ogni esitazione ed esce da dietro il pilastro.

"Morgenstern." saluta freddamente. Cammina lento, e sente i suoi agenti uscire dai loro nascondigli e seguirlo. Quando sente la spalla di Magnus sfiorare la sua, quasi lo colpisce al petto col braccio per tenerlo indietro.

 _Perché è uscito per primo?_   pensa Alec spaventato. Avrebbe dovuto nascondersi tra gli altri. Ora Valentine si concentrerà subito su di lui.

Magnus guarda dritto davanti a sé, e Alec odia non avere idea di cosa stia pensando quell'uomo. È privo di espressione, fa movimenti lenti e accurati, e Alec teme che possa essere terrorizzato. Fa scudo a Magnus cautamente, usando tutta la sua altezza per spostare da lui l'attenzione di Valentine.

Si ferma un paio di metri davanti di loro, e la sua squadra assume una posizione di guardia attorno a lui, una sorta di semicerchio carico di energia nervosa.

Si concede di fare un cenno a Jace, che lo fissa ad occhi spalancati. L'accenno di un sorriso incurva sulle labbra dell’amico, e Alec quasi cede alla tentazione di cadere sul pavimento e abbracciare stretto Jace. Vuole sentire le sue braccia attorno a sé e ascoltare di nuovo la sua risata.

Ha bisogno di sapere che il Jace inginocchiato davanti a lui è reale, e vivo. Ha bisogno di sapere che suo fratello non ha lasciato questa terra senza salutarlo.

Accanto a Jace, Clary sta tremando, ma la sua espressione è fiera come sempre, e Alec fa un cenno anche a lei.

"Bene," dice Valentine. "Ecco i tuoi agenti." Si abbassa di colpo.

Un lampo di metallo argentato appare tra le sue mani, e Alec sta per reagire quando il suono della corda che viene tagliata appiana le sue ansie. Aspetta pazientemente mentre Valentine recide i legacci di Clary, poi quelli di Jace, e poi fa un passo indietro. Il suo sorriso è troppo disinvolto per i gusti di Alec.

"Come promesso. Due agenti vivi" offre.

Jace e Clary barcollano, appoggiandosi l'uno all'altra. Fanno un primo passo insieme, e tutti sulla squadra di Alec si preparano per l'impatto. Si preparano per il momento in cui le pistole spareranno e i coltelli verranno lanciati. Aspettano di dover cominciare a schivare e ad abbassarsi e farsi strada urlando per uscire dal parcheggio.

Quando Jace e Clary li raggiungono, Alec li tocca sulle spalle, scambiando con loro uno sguardo di sollievo. Quindi li indirizza a posizionarsi dietro la squadra, dove possono aspettare fino quando lo scambio non sarà completato.

Il silenzio è ciò che terrorizza Alec. Si aspettava grida e minacce, non la fredda compostezza di Valentine, e i sorrisetti crudeli di Jonathan. Persino gli uomini che impugnano i fucili li tengono senza tensione, non sembrano prepararsi a sparare improvvisamente qualche colpo di arma da fuoco.

Qualcosa non va.

"Allora, dov'è il killer che cercavo?" chiede Valentine. Guarda dritto verso Magnus, gli occhi che si restringono in gelide fessure. "E la Coppa che mi è stata rubata?"

Alec fa cenno a Izzy di tirare fuori la coppa fasulla. Lei la fa scivolare sul pavimento verso gli uomini, facendola rotolare con cura e poi indietreggiando di nuovo. È stata creata da uno speciale falsario sulla cui identità il Clave non ha ritenuto di illuminare Alec o la sua squadra.

Valentine la afferra, la tiene per lo stelo e la guarda con un senso di violenta possessività. Con avidità e desiderio, e Alec sente il disgusto scorrere nuovamente in lui.

Magnus aveva avuto ragione decidendo di mirare all'orgoglio di Valentine, pensa Alec. Non riusciva a pensare a una punizione più grande per Valentine di quella di dover perdere un oggetto desiderato ardentemente quasi fosse ossigeno. L'oggetto che dimostrava la sua ricchezza e il suo potere; due cose di cui, Alec sta lentamente realizzando, a Magnus non importava nulla.

"Gliel'hai detto?"

Alec batte le palpebre.

Valentine distoglie lo sguardo dalla Coppa e chiede, più forte questa volta: "Gli hai detto perché l'hai rubata?"

Alec si rende conto che quelle parole sono rivolte a Magnus, il quale sta fissando Valentine con un tale rancore che Alec lo sente affondare nell'aria intorno a loro.

Godendosi il momento, Valentine consegna la Coppa a uno dei suoi uomini e si gira per affrontarli.

"Ho ucciso il suo amico, te l'ha detto?" dice Valentine. Parla lentamente, strofinando deliberatamente sale in ogni ferita che riesce a trovare, generare o riaprire.

Accanto a lui, Magnus affonda le unghie nei palmi. Profondamente.

Il sangue affiora, e Alec non può distogliere lo sguardo mentre vede le unghie scavare sempre più in profondità, rappresentando il dolore che sente dentro.

Valentine semplicemente ride, incoraggiato dal loro silenzio. "Era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, tutto qui. Non era davvero una faccenda personale. "

"Non era personale?" sputa fuori Magnus. La sua voce è densa di emozione, e il dolore la pervade in maniera insopportabile. "Era un innocente, dannato bastardo ."

"Era uno stupido." sogghigna Valentine. "Ha cercato di fare l’eroe in un mondo pieno di corruzione. Era destinato a morire". Fa un sospiro profondo, con un'aria di scusa così sarcastica che Alec vorrebbe strappargli gli occhi dalle orbite.

Poi Valentine alza le spalle. "Stavo solo cercando di ottenere informazioni da qualcuno e il tuo sciocco amico ha cercato di interpretare la parte dell'eroe." Sorride improvvisamente, e quella visione è così sbagliata, e così terribile, che Alec distoglie lo sguardo.

Ma il sorriso di Valentine si insinua nelle sue parole. "È questo il motivo per cui hai rubato la Coppa? Per provare a farmi del male come io l’ho fatto al tuo amico?". Ride, e poi la sua voce si abbassa in un sussurro tormentoso. "Non riporterà indietro il tuo amico. Vuoi sapere quali sono state le sue ultime parole?"

"No." sibila Magnus. Il suo petto ansima così tanto che Alec può sentire i suoi respiri rattenuti. Si sente male per il dolore e la rabbia, non vuole altro che sparare a Valentine e porre fine alla sofferenza di Magnus, ma rimane immobile.

Deve lasciare che Valentine mantenga la sua illusione di controllo, anche se ciò significa far passare Magnus attraverso questo orrore.

Valentine si sporge in avanti, guardando Magnus mentre dice, "Le ultime parole del tuo amico sono state altruiste. Era lì, disteso sul pavimento del vicolo con un coltello tra le costole, e sai cosa ha fatto? Con il suo ultimo respiro? Ha guardato l'uomo che stavo colpendo e gli ha detto ‘scappa’. "

Valentine sogghigna, con tono basso, profondo e oscuro. "Peccato che l'uomo fosse già morto. Ma il tuo amico era troppo stupido per accorgersene, e ha sprecato le sue ultime parole per un uomo la cui anima era già distrutta, proprio come la sua. E vuoi sapere qualcos'altro?". Valentine getta indietro la testa e ride. Guarda Magnus, sorridendo come un leone selvaggio.

"Ancora non conosco il nome del tuo amico."

La crudeltà di una tale confessione colpisce Alec. Valentine non sta solo confermando di aver ucciso qualcuno, ma anche che quella vita non significava niente per lui. Quella stessa vita per cui Magnus ha pianto, Valentine l’ha gettata via senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di vedere la persona che c’era dietro. Era semplicemente un corpo da smaltire; una prova da cancellare.

Le mani di Magnus si stringono a pugno e Alec osserva il suo corpo tremare di rabbia, paura e dolore. Vuole sussurrargli qualcosa; qualunque cosa. Vuole che Magnus sappia che lui è lì accanto.

E anche se Alec sa che non è molto, tutto quello che può offrire è un tocco, e così - quando Valentine sta guardando gli altri agenti - Alec allunga la mano e fa scorrere l'indice all'interno del polso di Magnus.

La punta del suo dito è come una calamita; lo attira verso Magnus. Alec trattiene il respiro e lo tocca per il più breve dei momenti, giusto per fargli capire che non è solo. Il sangue gocciola sul dito di Alec dal taglio che Magnus si è fatto in precedenza, e Alec lo sente scorrere e infiltrarsi sotto le unghie. Sente il sangue di Magnus, caldo e freddo insieme, e si chiede se toccare qualcuno così possa dare inizio ad una guerra.

Pericoloso toccare e pericoloso permettere a qualcuno di toccare.

In quel momento, Magnus glielo sta permettendo, e Alec sente il senso di intimità scorrergli nelle vene.

Quando lo sguardo di Valentine comincia a spostarsi, Alec fa cadere di nuovo la mano lungo il fianco. Ha ancora un po’ di sangue sotto la punta del dito, e si chiede se si infiltrerà nella sua pelle per sempre.  Come se la sensazione di quel contatto potesse rimanere a lungo.

Valentine annuisce ad Alec e poi al killer tremante che gli sta accanto. "Consegnamelo e possiamo concludere questa faccenda".

Alec lancia uno sguardo alla squadra, pronto a dare loro il via per dare inizio alla battaglia-

"Sai quante persone ci sono a Times Square? Ogni giorno? " chiede all'improvviso Valentine. La sua voce ha una nota di sicurezza che fa esitare Alec.

L'espressione di Valentine è quella di qualcuno che sta per impartire una lezione davvero tremenda.

"Oltre 50.000 persone al momento si stanno divertendo guardando gli spettacoli per strada e passeggiando per Time Square. Alcuni stanno guardandosi in giro. Alcuni stanno correndo ad incontrarsi con un vecchio amico, un amante, un bambino. E sono tutti completamente ignari di un fatto davvero molto terrificante. "

Aspetta un momento e poi chiede: "Vuoi sapere di cosa si tratta?"

_Alec no, non lo vuole._

Ha quella sensazione di nausea nello stomaco, come quella che lo aveva colto quando i dottori erano usciti dalla sala operatoria per dire che Max era in coma e che probabilmente non si sarebbe mai svegliato. Aveva la stessa sensazione ora; il sapere e il sentire il mondo in procinto di crollare.

Valentine gli risponde comunque. "C’è una bomba proprio nel mezzo di Times Square, agenti."

Finge una smorfia. "E se non ve ne andrete subito, allora temo che dovrete spiegare al vostro prezioso Clave perché avete lasciato morire così tante persone in un attentato di cui siete stati avvertiti. Diventerete assassini. Diventerete i cattivi.”

Guarda Alec e la sua espressione si indurisce. "Solo una precauzione nel caso in cui pensassi di fare qualcosa di stupido, come cercare di risparmiare al nostro amico i piaceri che ho in serbo per lui."

Magnus non reagisce, ma il suo pugno si contrae un po' di più, e in quel momento, tutto quello che Alec vuole fare è dire fanculo ed ingaggiare una battaglia sanguinosa combattendo per lui. Il suo desiderio di proteggere Magnus lo consuma, e si rende conto che tutto ciò da cui sua madre lo ha sempre messo in guardia è vero.

Pensare con il cuore non è solo una debolezza, ma determina un percorso che mette in pericolo un sacco di persone. Se non avesse la sua squadra al suo fianco, Alec sa che per salvare Magnus farebbe fuori tutti.

In realtà sta per farlo quando Valentine parla di nuovo. "Vediamo. Ti ci vorranno dieci minuti per arrivarci, e ooh, diciamo, tre minuti per disinnescare? "

Valentine alza la mano per guardare il suo orologio. "Se non te ne vai nei prossimi ... quaranta secondi, un sacco di brave persone verranno uccise. E in più, se metà di voi se ne va, non c'è modo che gli altri riescano a uscirne vivi contro i miei uomini”. Fissa Alec. "Quindi ti suggerisco vivamente di andartene ora e di consegnarmi Magnus Bane."

L'orologio sta ticchettando.

Alec può sentirlo, adesso.

Riesce a sentire le urla di bambini e di vittime innocenti che bruciano vive. Riesce a sentire le notizie e il dolore e la disperazione di amici e famiglie; dovendo sapere per il resto della sua vita che non li ha salvati. Vede cento Max. Cento Isabelle e cento Jace in fiamme. 

"Vai." dice Magnus, ad alta voce e senza esitazione.

Si gira appena verso Alec, inclinando la testa. "Vai." ripete, più fermamente questa volta.

"30 secondi o non ce la farai." lo avverte Valentine. "29, 28, 27 ..."

Alec guarda Magnus, osservando la dolcezza nei suoi occhi e la durezza nella sua espressione. Vorrebbe prendergli ancora la mano, solo per un momento, e convincerlo che troveranno un modo per disinnescare la bomba e anche salvare lui.

Ma Alec non può mentire, e sente le parole bloccarsi nella sua gola come catrame. "Io ... non posso..." sussurra. Sente le lacrime cominciare a bruciargli gli occhi, e prega che la cosa finisca, e subito. Non può mostrare debolezza ora, specialmente non davanti a Valentine e ai suoi uomini.

"20 secondi, agenti."

"Alec." Lydia improvvisamente lo chiama. Quando si gira verso di lei, vede la sua espressione di scusa.

"Che cosa-"

Non ha tempo di finire la frase che qualcosa di acuto gli si infila nel collo. Barcolla un po', cadendo all'indietro tra le braccia di qualcuno. La sua visione si oscura, restringendo il suo campo visivo, mentre tutto sta rapidamente svanendo.

Mentre cade, vede Magnus che fa un passo in avanti; lontano da lui e verso Valentine.

Alec allunga una mano goffamente. "N-no ..." cerca di dire, ma la frase viene fuori come un sussurro spezzato.

Cerca di opporsi alla forza che lo trascina via, ma presto l'oblio lo sommerge e lo consuma. Sente che il suo corpo ha smesso di lottare, le palpebre pesanti, e che sta cadendo a peso morto su chiunque stesse aspettando di prenderlo.

L'ultima cosa che sente è una debole richiamo; un grido, "Alexander!"

E poi; nulla.

Un inconsapevole, vago, vuoto nulla.

~

 

Non appena Raj infila l'ago nel collo di Alec, Magnus capisce - metà con speranza e metà con paura - quello che stanno facendo gli altri agenti.

Stanno stabilendo delle priorità.

E’ sconvolto dal fatto che pensino che Alec potrebbe effettivamente non essere in grado di scegliere.

Sicuramente tra la sua vita e centinaia di vite innocenti, la decisione sarebbe stata facile.

 _Ma se le posizioni fossero invertite, tu te ne saresti andato?_  Si chiede Magnus, mentre osserva Alec cadere all’indietro, privo di sensi, tra le braccia in attesa di Raj.

Mentre Alec allunga una mano, il cuore di Magnus si tende verso di lui. Sfonda la sua gabbia toracica, sbattendo dolorosamente contro le sue ossa; cercando di raggiungere Alec. Lui lo costringe a tornare indietro, ingoia la sua paura e avanza; verso l’uomo che sta per fare in modo che Magnus si àuguri la morte.

"Sei pronto?" Valentine lo guarda con il gelo negli occhi, e quel gelo invade Magnus all'istante.

Sente il calore e la gentilezza scomparire dall'aria intorno a lui. Ed è peggio quando Jonathan - che Magnus è sicuro essere il figlio psicotico – gli si avvicina e fa scorrere lentamente un dito sulla sua guancia. L'unghia gli raschia la pelle e Magnus costringe il suo corpo a non rabbrividire.

_Non darà a questi stronzi il piacere di sapere quanto sia spaventato._

"Sarai divertente da spezzare", dice Jonathan.

E poi getta sopra la testa di Magnus qualcosa che fa sprofondare il mondo nell’oscurità. Il sacco è teso e lo costringe a respirare solo in brevi e affannosi rantoli. Mentre lo accompagnano brutalmente nel furgone, Magnus inizia a sentirsi confuso. I suoi passi diventano lenti e per la mancanza d'aria non riesce a pensare con chiarezza.

Comincia a svenire, ma è un processo così dolorosamente lento che quasi vorrebbe poter battere la testa contro il furgone solo per farlo avvenire più velocemente. Ma il suo corpo sa come resistere, così Magnus può solo pregare che l’oblio arrivi presto.

Pensa ad Alec, nei suoi ultimi momenti. Pensa a sua madre, sorridente e dolce prima della sua morte. Pensa a Isabelle e al modo in cui si mette in gioco per gli altri. Pensa a Ragnor, così gentile e nobile mentre moriva senza pensare a se stesso.

La rabbia prova a risvegliare Magnus, ma si spegne in un'emozione vuota. Lui non riesce a trovare l'energia per provare qualcosa. Niente rabbia, né tristezza, né paura.

L'unica cosa che può ancora sentire è il rivolo di sangue lungo il polso, e il ricordo del dito di Alec là dove ha accarezzato la sua pelle tagliata.

L'aria abbandona i suoi polmoni e gli occhi gli si chiudono dentro il sacco.

Quando il furgone si avvia, Magnus è incosciente e sogna un mondo in bianco e nero; dove l'unico colore è un lampo nocciola in un un cielo nero.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

 

 _Voci_.

La prima cosa su cui Alec riesce a sintonizzarsi sono le voci. Frammenti di conversazione attorno a lui.

"- non era compito nostro. Con tutto il rispetto, signora, sono veramente scontenta di ciò che ci ha ordinato di fare- "

"Non è compito suo presentare un’opinione, Branwell. Gli agenti obbediscono agli ordini. Non li sfidano."

La seconda voce ha un tono tagliente, e Alec è abbastanza sveglio da capire che appartiene a sua madre. Di qualunque cosa stiano parlando, è qualcosa di serio, perché Maryse alza la voce solo in rare occasioni. Compatisce Lydia, di qualsiasi cosa stiano discutendo.

"Era la squadra di Alec." Un'altra voce, questa volta maschile, parla. Alec pensa che potrebbe essere Raj, ma sta ancora svegliandosi e la sua logica è offuscata da pensieri nebulosi. "E sono d'accordo con Lydia, quello che ci ha fatto fare è stato ingiusto e ..."

"La ragione per cui mio figlio e migliaia di persone sono vivi?" scatta sua madre. "Il fatto che tu abbia dovuto obbedire ai miei ordini è una prova sufficiente che Alec non stava decidendo abbastanza in fretta. Avrebbe esitato e tutti a Times Square sarebbero morti. E’ questo che avreste voluto, agenti? "

"Ma ... Magnus Bane ora è nelle mani dei Morgenstern." protesta Lydia. "Questo sicuramente non è giusto-"

A quelle parole - quelle parole terribili e assolutamente chiare - Alec ridiventa cosciente di scatto.

Sebbene abbia ancora gli occhi chiusi, ora può percepire il proprio corpo steso sul divano. Probabilmente quello in pelle nell'ufficio di sua madre, a giudicare dal leggero scricchiolio e dal gelo dell'aria condizionata che viene dall’alto. Ascolta attentamente, cercando di ricordare qualcosa.

_Qualcosa su Magnus._

_Qualcosa di insopportabile_

_Che cosa è successo…?_

 

La voce di sua madre trema di rabbia. “Il Clave non è responsabile per quell'uomo. E non lo eravate nemmeno voi e nessun altro della squadra. Non è colpa nostra se ha deciso di inguaiarsi con Valentine". Sospira e Alec la sente arrendersi. "Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio. Il Clave ha la Coppa, e i nostri agenti sono vivi. La missione è stata un successo. "

 

 _La missione_.

 

La missione.

Alec all'improvviso ricorda. Tutto.

 _Magnus_.

Ricorda di aver cercato di raggiungere Magnus e di averlo guardato in quell'ultimo momento, mentre si avvicinava a Valentine.

Ricorda di aver sentito qualcosa di acuto pungergli il collo.

La rabbia lo inonda, eliminando la sonnolenza.

"Agenti, siete congedati." dice Maryse. "Lydia, vai a controllare Isabelle. Quando si sveglia, portala direttamente nel mio ufficio. Raj, compila il rapporto della missione. Questo è tutto."

Alec aspetta che la porta si chiuda - ed è già abbastanza duro rendersi conto che non riesce ad essere furioso né con Raj né con Lydia, che sono chiaramente angosciati e pieni di sensi di colpa - e si alza a sedere. Poi balza in piedi, e si rende conto che è stato un errore.

La sua intenzione era sedersi, rivolgersi a sua madre e chiedere delle risposte, ma poi la stanza comincia a inclinarsi violentemente, e il suo stomaco decide di rovesciarsi. Si sente abbagliare dalla luce, come se fosse la prima volta che la vede. È come un neonato; sta battendo le palpebre contro la crudele luminosità del mondo.

"Alec!", grida sua madre. Gli avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle, tenendolo in piedi. Lo stringe. La paura nella sua voce è quasi sufficiente a far svanire parte della rabbia di Alec. Quasi. Aspetta che i colori del mondo tornino normali e poi la spinge via.

Lei allarga gli occhi, stupita. "Alec, ascoltami ..."

"Che cosa hai fatto?" chiede lui con voce rauca, graffiante e orribile, ed è quasi senza fiato, ma ci prova. Deve. Si sente nauseato, ma deve saperlo. "Mamma ... quelle persone ... la bomba?"

"La bomba è stata disinnescata." lo calma rapidamente Maryse. Deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo. È solo un momento, ma Alec capisce il gesto. Sua madre non è solita evitare il contatto visivo, quindi perché farlo adesso?

Lei avanza lentamente, le sue braccia si librano nell'aria come per abbracciarlo di nuovo". Helen e Aline l'hanno disarmata, mentre Raj e Lydia hanno riportato te e tua sorella all'Istituto."

Ricordi di un ago, di un dolore acuto e della sensazione di cadere riappaiono nella mente di Alec. Lui sussulta. "Tu ... mi hai drogato ."

Non sa perché questo lo turba così tanto. Sicuramente sua madre stava facendo quello che pensava fosse meglio. Se lei stava semplicemente salvandogli la vita, allora perché si sente le viscere annodarsi e torcersi dolorosamente?

E poi Alec ricorda il resto.

"L'hai lasciato lì" sussurra. Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, mentre fa un passo indietro. Le sue gambe incontrano la sedia e lui vi sprofonda; cieco a qualsiasi cosa tranne che alla sensazione di mille minuscoli aghi che gli pungono gli occhi. "L'hai abbandonato".

Proprio come lo aveva avvertito Izzy, avevano lasciato Magnus a morire.

"È tutta colpa mia." dice Alec.

Può sentire il cuore battere forte in petto, una patetica scusa per continuare a respirare come una persona normale. Ma qualcosa lo sta attraversando come una corrente elettrica. Le sue dita formicolano, diventando insensibili, e qualunque cosa Maryse stia dicendo svanisce in un sussurro lontano. C'è solo il ronzio nelle sue orecchie e i respiri rumorosi e pieni di terrore che escono dal suo corpo.

_Valentine ha preso Magnus._

_Lo hanno preso._

_Lo uccideranno._

Le lacrime non arrivano, ma il dolore della colpa, della disperazione e della rabbia è atroce.

Alec crolla in avanti, incapace di fare altro tranne ricordare come respirare.

Delle parole echeggiano nella sua mente. Le parole di Magnus.

_"Mi hai dato speranza, Alec."_

Nella sua mente, vede un sorriso incurvare delle labbra carnose; sente una risata canzonatoria e qualcosa di bello che sta iniziando.

 _Ti ho dato speranza_. Alec rabbrividisce.  _E ora ti ho distrutto_.

Alec chiude gli occhi, ma tutto quello che vede è il volto di Magnus prima del suo cedere all'oscurità dell'incoscienza. Apre gli occhi e si guarda le mani. Ha ancora del sangue sotto la punta delle dita. Il sangue di Magnus. Quello uscito dove lo aveva toccato per un attimo, cercando di confortarlo e di proteggerlo dalla crudeltà di Valentine. Lo fissa finché quello non diventa l'unico colore nella stanza.

Un rosso violento, spezzato, dolorosamente vivido.

All'improvviso, una voce più dolce raggiunge la sua mente. Respinge la paura e lo shock e dolcemente vi si sostituisce.

Una voce che gentilmente dice: "Ehi, Alec. Sono io. Sono qui."

"Izzy." borbotta lui.

"Sono qui." ripete lei piano. Si appoggia e sfiora con la mano lungo la guancia di suo fratello. Ripulisce quell’umido che, benché lui non se ne renda conto, potrebbero essere lacrime. "Vuoi guardarmi?" chiede Isabelle. Gli solleva il mento, delicatamente, guidando lo sguardo di lui verso il suo viso.

"Sì." riesce a dire Alec. Onestamente lei appare ancora un po' sfuocata, specialmente ai bordi. Forse è l'effetto della droga, o di qualcos'altro. Alec non si concede di riflettere sul perché il cuore gli sia quasi esploso fuori dal petto. Conta un minuto e poi un altro; fino a quando può sentire nuovamente il rumore dell'aria condizionata al di sopra del battito del suo cuore.

"Izzy, loro-"

"Lo so, Alec. So tutto". Un lampo di rabbia turbina negli occhi di Isabelle. "Hanno drogato anche me."

Maryse finalmente li interrompe. Incrocia le braccia sul petto. "Alec, Isabelle, abbiamo fatto quello che credevamo fosse meglio per voi-"

"Meglio per noi?" Izzy interrompe la madre. Si tira su dalla posizione china su Alec, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. Tende le mani. "Hai costretto Lydia e Raj a contravvenire ai nostri ordini e ad obbedirti. Li hai forzati in una posizione terribile e poi hai fatto sembrare che fosse perfettamente accettabile lasciare Magnus indietro. Gli abbiamo promesso protezione! "

"Non abbiamo fatto niente del genere." scatta Maryse. "Gli abbiamo promesso che sarebbe stato libero di andarsene, se la missione fosse andata a buon fine. Ma non è stato così". Distoglie lo sguardo da Izzy, continuando a rifiutarsi di incontrare quello di Alec. "Non c'è niente da fare al riguardo ora. Probabilmente è già morto. "

"Ma ce l’hai un cuore?" grida Izzy, con voce tremante. Appare disgustata e piena di vergogna, mentre fissa Maryse. "Come puoi essere così tranquilla riguardo a questa cosa? Come puoi stare qui e cercare di convincerci che ci hai drogato per salvarci la vita, e gettare via quella di Magnus senza nemmeno batter ciglio? "

Maryse alza un dito in segno di avvertimento. "O Magnus, o tutti quelli in Times Square." le ricorda freddamente. "Rammentalo."

I suoi occhi perdono un po' della loro rabbia, e per un momento, diventano vitrei di lacrime non versate. La sua esitazione è ciò che rende tutto insopportabile, perché se Alec riuscisse a guardare oltre quella, e vedere solo l’apparenza fredda come la pietra, la conversazione sarebbe più semplice.

Maryse ricaccia indietro le lacrime rapidamente - così velocemente che Alec si chiede se le abbia immaginate - e si ricompone. "I leader fanno scelte difficili a volte, Isabelle. Se mi vuoi odiare, odiami pure, ma non mi scuserò per aver scelto te, Jace, Izzy e oltre 45.000 persone invece di un assassino ribelle ".

"Ma ..." Izzy accenna.

"Ho detto a Raj e Lydia di agire solo se Alec avesse esitato. E l'ha fatto. "

Maryse rivolge la sua espressione fredda verso Alec, dando finalmente segno di riconoscerlo. "C'è una ragione per cui gli avevamo preparato una morte misericordiosa, Alec. Avrebbe dovuto morire senza dolore, non così". Serra le labbra in una linea decisa. "Puoi convincermi con tutta certezza che saresti uscito in tempo?"

Alec non dice niente. Non discute, non protesta o mente. Onestamente, non è sicuro. Potrebbe non essere mai più sicuro di nulla. L’oggi è diventato un incubo. Che lo perseguiterà, sempre.

L'unica cosa che sa è che Magnus Bane è sparito. Per sempre.

E quel pensiero tormenta Alec più dell'idea che sua madre lo abbia drogato. Lo tormenta più del pensiero di non essere stato capace di scegliere tra migliaia di persone e un uomo solo.

Alec non sa perché, ma è certo che la sua vita sta cambiando con il passare dei secondi. Con ogni attimo che passa, Magnus muore; e la speranza di Alec si contorce, brucia e si polverizza.

È senso di colpa? O qualcos'altro? Sembra più forte del semplice senso di colpa. E’ come se avesse strappato via Magnus dalla sua vita.

"Non è colpa tua, Alec." dice Izzy gentilmente. Si china di nuovo e stringe il fratello fra le braccia, forte. Lo abbraccia, accogliendolo nel suo calore. Dagli occhi di Alec scendono lente lacrime e lui si permette di piangere; incurante che sua madre sia ancora lì in piedi.

"Devo andare a trovare Jace e Clary e assicurarmi che il dipartimento di sicurezza non abbia trovato cimici nascoste su di loro." li informa, senza che alcuna emozione colori la sua voce. Apre la porta. "Parleremo di nuovo. Presto."

E poi c’è solo Alec nelle braccia di Izzy.

Anche se il mondo sembra ancora oscillare violentemente, Alec trova rifugio nell'abbraccio della sorella e si avvolge della sua gentilezza.

"Alec," dice Izzy piano. Si stacca cautamente da lui e si ritrae, tenendolo delicatamente per le spalle.

Un sorriso le sfiora le labbra mentre dice "Non è ancora finita".

"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiede. Vorrebbe poter ricambiare il sorriso, o abbracciarla, perché ehi, non siamo morti. Ma il suo corpo è svuotato; è stanco e spezzato dal dover affrontare la tempesta di emozioni nella sua mente.

Gli occhi di Izzy brillano pericolosamente. "Ho un'idea", dice.

Lui conosce quella voce. È la voce che accompagna il colpo finale dopo una serie di calci mortali. È potente e sicura ed è qualcosa che Alec teme e ammira. È la voce di Isabelle nel suo elemento; la passione.

Alec incrocia il suo sguardo. "È pericoloso?" chiede, conoscendo già la risposta.

"Molto."

"Lo salverà?"

Alec non ha bisogno di specificare. Izzy sa.

Annuisce, con espressione concentrata. "Stiamo per irrompere nel covo di Morgenstern e riportare indietro Magnus."

Ed eccolo lì. L'aveva detto.

Dopo un momento, Alec ride. Appoggia la schiena al divano e appoggia la testa su un ginocchio, rendendosi conto che le sue risate stanno iniziando a sembrare gemiti. Molto simili a qualcosa di disperato e frustrato.

L'idea di piombare nel quartier generale di Valentine e strappare via Magnus come un giocattolo dal gancio di un macchinario sembra impossibile in maniera ridicola.

L'espressione di Izzy si rabbuia. Stringe gli occhi. "Non sto scherzando, Alec." insiste. E poi la sua espressione si addolcisce. Incrocia le gambe sul pavimento, strisciando più vicino a dove siede Alec e appoggia le mani sulle sue.

"Ascoltami." dice, più dolcemente questa volta.

Getta una rapida occhiata alla porta, assicurandosi che sia ben chiusa. "Senti, Jace e Clary hanno acquisito alcune informazioni nella loro missione. Non sono riusciti ad infiltrarsi molto, ma ci hanno fornito alcune indicazioni di luoghi. Possiamo restringere il campo in cui probabilmente si trova Magnus. Inoltre, abbiamo l'elemento sorpresa ".

"Valentine di sicuro non penserà che torniamo indietro” termina Alec. Siede un po' più dritto, facendo cenno ad Isabelle perché continui.

Forse questa idea ha senso. Non molto. Ma quel tanto che basta per fargli tirare fuori la testa dall'abisso. Quella voragine dentro di lui - così piena di rabbia, frustrazione e delusione di sé – su cui lui oscilla. Che vuole attirarlo dentro, ma lui combatte. Guarda Isabelle, che sta aspettando pazientemente le sue decisioni.

Lei annuisce. "Possiamo trovare Magnus, fratellone. Te lo prometto. Possiamo mantenere la parola data e tirarlo fuori vivo da questo casino. "

"Stai ... davvero non stai scherzando? Vuoi riavere Magnus? "

"E tu?"

Alec annuisce prima ancora di poter elaborare una ragione per cui non dovrebbe. Pensa che probabilmente gli costerà il culo, ma il pensiero di arrendersi penetra nella sua pelle come un ago. Non lascerà che qualcuno prenda questa decisione per lui.

Questa volta, farà qualcosa per se stesso. Egoisticamente, e un po’ colpevolmente, in quel momento prende la sua decisione.

"Stiamo per tirare fuori Magnus Bane vivo da lì." dice a Izzy.

Sorride, bellissimo e pieno di orgoglio. "Proprio così."

~

Escono fuori, per rintracciare Jace e Clary e aggiornarli sull’accaduto, ma vengono fermati da due figure.

"Alec, ci dispiace tanto." dice Lydia. Alec la guarda con sorpresa. Non ha mai visto la sua amica così rimpicciolita prima d’ora e se ne rende conto. Ha le spalle curve e il tremito delle sue labbra fa sì che Alec senta solo comprensione. "So che probabilmente ci odi per quello che abbiamo fatto."

Alec scuote la testa. "No." dice, ed è la verità. Lui sa quanto sia dura adeguarsi a ciò che viene richiesto ad un agente. Conosce Lydia e Raj da quando erano bambini. Conosce i loro punti di forza e le loro debolezze e sa che la lealtà è qualcosa che scorre profondo nel loro sangue, come nel suo.

"Tua madre ha dato l'ordine solo la sera prima. Di ... riportarti indietro, se la situazione si fosse fatta critica " spiega Raj con calma. Evita il loro sguardo. "Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di pensare e-"

"Per favore" dice Alec. "Lasciamo perdere. Quello che è successo, è successo. Non possiamo cambiarlo adesso. "

Non importa quanto sarebbe meraviglioso poterlo fare.

"Ragazzi, abbiamo capito. Viviamo con nostra madre. " Isabelle sbuffa. "Sappiamo che può essere ... persuasiva."

"Ma questo non rende giuste le nostre azioni" obietta Lydia. Sospira, si passa una mano sulle tempie e sembra che stia mettendo in discussione il suo intero scopo di vita.

Alec sussulta. Conosce molto bene quella sensazione. Soprattutto negli ultimi tempi.

E tutta la sua rabbia è diretta verso sua madre, non verso i due agenti. Non verso i suoi due amici, che sono stati probabilmente pressati dai loro stessi capi, oltre che da Maryse. Sa che la situazione è precipitata in un modo che nessuno si aspettava. Se Magnus non fosse stato catturato, forse avrebbe potuto perdonare più facilmente. Ma così non può. Almeno non ancora.

"Ma c'è un modo per fare ammenda." dice Izzy, abbassando la voce. Ha un’espressione di sfida; avere il coraggio di prendere posizione. "Non avevate scelta prima, ma ora sì”.

Lydia e Raj si scambiano una rapida occhiata.

Comprimendo le labbra in una linea severa e attenta, Lydia finalmente incontra gli occhi di Alec. Lei annuisce. "Ci stiamo."

Alec emette un rapido sospiro di sollievo, ma quello è tutto ciò che si concede. Annuisce ad entrambi, comunicando loro dove incontrarsi nel giro di qualche minuto.

Ma prima c'è una persona molto importante che deve abbracciare.

~

Non appena Alec vede Jace e il suo sorriso, un po' del suo dolore svanisce.

Solo al vederlo seduto, che rotea gli occhi mentre uno dei loro medici si occupa di un livido sul suo braccio, Alec sente salire le lacrime agli occhi.

Sembra così ... Jace.

E cosa ancora più importante, è vivo.

Mentre entra nella stanza, si schiarisce la voce, diviso fra la voglia di spingere via il medico e quella di aspettare che lo dichiari in salute. Non ha idea di cosa abbia sofferto Jace, quindi non osa lanciarsi verso di lui.

Ma poi Jace alza lo sguardo e le sue labbra si incurvano in un sorriso così ampio che Alec non può fare a meno di annullare ogni distanza fra di loro.

"Alec!", grida Jace felice. Sposta di lato il medico, balza dalla sedia e abbraccia stretto Alec prima che qualcuno possa protestare.

A Alec non importa un fico secco. Ricambia l’abbraccio di Jace, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi al sicuro per la prima volta quel giorno. Una parte della sua anima è tornata, sana e salva. È più che sufficiente per calmare il suo nervosismo. Alcune persone nel loro lavoro hanno sofferto molto di peggio, e Alec sa bene come non sia il caso di forzare la sorte e desiderare in primo luogo che Jace non fosse stato neppure mandato in missione.

"Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto." borbotta Alec contro la spalla di Jace. Si tira indietro, sempre stringendogli il braccio mentre stanno vicini.

"Perché? Perché sono stato tenuto in ostaggio dai Morgenstern? " scherza Jace. "Per favore. Ci vuole qualcosa di più di una banda di super criminali per disfarsi di tutto questo bendiddio". Accenna a se stesso e sogghigna.

Alec non può fare a meno di ghignare a sua volta, mentre si sente inondare di felicità. Si concede questo momento. Si permette di condividere con lui un momento semplicemente per respirare e per essere vivi di nuovo nello stesso luogo.

"Stai bene, vero?" chiede Alec. "Niente danni permanenti?". Scruta il viso di Jace e le sue braccia, ma a parte qualche livido e le borse sotto gli occhi, Jace sembra pronto a combattere come al solito. Il suo sorriso è ancora tagliente e pronto a conquistare il mondo.

Jace scuote la testa. "Tutta la merce è intatta." Strizza l'occhio, e poi si volta leggermente verso il medico. "Dico bene?"

L'uomo annuisce, ancora chiaramente riluttante a lasciare andare Jace. Si siede, fissando alcuni moduli mentre i due uomini parlano.

"Vedi? Sto bene " dice Jace in fretta. Sorride, ma Alec sa che dopo dovranno discutere in maniera più approfondita. Vuole conoscere i dettagli, anche se sono difficili da elaborare, perché non c'è nulla che possa separare lui e Jace.

Jace sogghigna. "Niente che un paio di whisky non possa risolvere. Ci stai?

"Uh, non adesso." dice Alec, in tono di scusa. Cerca di mantenere ferma la voce, ma la sua espressione deve rivelare qualcos'altro, perché il sorriso di Jace svanisce. Lui socchiude gli occhi.

"Che succede, Alec?"

Per un momento, pensa di tacere. Di rinunciare a parlare. Non vuole davvero pesare sul suo amico così presto, dopo che è appena tornato, ma è una cosa che non può aspettare. Alec lo sa. E in fondo, un orologio ticchetta portando via la vita di Magnus. Può sentirlo sempre più forte e si rifiuta di ignorarlo.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti." dice infine Alec. "In privato."

Ancora una volta, Jace capisce l'urgenza. Annuisce. "Ovviamente. Dammi cinque minuti per finire con questo rompiscatole". Fa un cenno al medico, che borbotta qualcosa di decisamente poco professionale, qualcosa che implica parole tipo “succhiamelo".

Proprio quando Alec si volta per andarsene, Jace gli afferra il braccio e lo fa tornare lentamente indietro. Ha un’espressione triste, ora. "Alec, il killer che è stato scambiato per noi ... ha salvato le nostre vite?"

Alec sussulta al ricordo. Respingendo la bile che gli sale alla gola, si concentra sul proprio respiro e ricorda le parole di Izzy. Hanno tempo. Possono sistemare questa faccenda.

Annuisce con sicurezza. "Sì."

Jace tace per un momento, gli occhi perduti in lontananza. "Vorrei che ci fosse stato un modo per poter ..." Tace, tamburellando le dita sulle cosce. Ha un’espressione solenne quando torna a guardare Alec. "Mi dispiace che sia dovuto morire per salvarci. Qualunque cosa abbia fatto, non merita certo tutto ciò che Valentine ha in serbo per lui. Nessuno lo merita."

"Non è ancora morto." dice Alec rapidamente. Ha bisogno di dirlo. Ha bisogno di continuare a ricordare a se stesso che c'è ancora speranza; c'è ancora tempo. L'immagine di un Magnus insanguinato e spezzato, la vuole allontanare il più possibile.

Jace solleva bruscamente la testa. "Che cosa?"

"Uh, dopo." Alec nota il cipiglio impaziente del medico e ricorda dove si trovano. "Vieni il prima possibile. Sala riunioni cinque. "

Jace annuisce, stringendogli un braccio ancora per un paio di secondi prima di lasciarlo andare. Alec si gira per andarsene, sospirando, ma poi si volta e attira l’amico in un altro abbraccio. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, assaporando la felicità. Jace è qualcuno che non può permettersi di perdere, e riaverlo indietro ricorda ad Alec che la sua famiglia è finalmente riunita.

"Sono così felice che tu stia bene, Jace." sussurra.

"Anche io, amico." ammette Jace, la voce leggermente tremante. "Anche io."

~

Izzy si appoggia al tavolo mentre aspetta insieme a Clary e Lydia in una delle sale riunioni.

Suo fratello e Jace non sono ancora arrivati e lei sta diventando impaziente. Ogni secondo è un secondo in più che Magnus passa all’inferno.

Sa che anche Alec la sente; la necessità di andare avanti con questa operazione segreta. Sebbene per Alec sia meno probabile accettarlo, Izzy ammetterebbe facilmente che Magnus è diventato qualcuno che le piace. Forse non si fida di lui - perché nel loro mondo, la fiducia è così facilmente distrutta - ma le piace abbastanza da chiamarlo amico. E da desiderare che la sua vita duri più di una settimana.

Si risintonizza sulla conversazione che accade nella stanza.

"Ma non ti ha fatto del male?" Lydia chiede a Clary. Sembra incredula. "Per niente?"

Clary annuisce, i suoi capelli rossi raccolti in una crocchia disordinata. Ha un piccolo livido sul labbro, ma nulla che indichi percosse violente o interrogatori. "Non ha nemmeno chiesto per chi lavoravamo. Non ha chiesto il nostro vero nome o altro. "

"E ... Jonathan?" chiede Izzy, con riluttanza. "Non ha ... fatto niente?" Ma lei aveva osservato lo strano sguardo che il ragazzo aveva rivolto a Clary, e per quello sguardo Izzy avrebbe voluto calpestare ogni centimetro di quello stronzo. Izzy si avvicina a Clary, posando una mano sulla sua e aspettando; lasciando che Clary sappia che lei c’è, per lei, se vuole parlare.

Ma Clary scuote la testa di nuovo, la fronte corrugata. "Stranamente avrei preferito che ci avesse interrogato. O minacciato. Perfino Sebastian, che sembrava abbastanza fuori, con quella sua specie di raccapricciante amore ossessivo, non mi ha toccato fino allo scambio. "

Lydia si acciglia. "Pensavo che il suo nome fosse Jonathan?"

Izzy digrigna i denti. "E cosa vuoi dire, che è innamorato di te?" Le sue unghie incidono il tavolo, immaginando che sia il cuore di Jonathan che le si frantuma sotto la mano.

Clary le guarda entrambe, la sua espressione diventa solenne. "Lui è entrambi. Penso che abbia ... una doppia personalità". Fa una smorfia. "Non è solo Jonathan."

"Come due gemelli?" chiede Lydia.

"No, come.. una personalità divisa. Niente che possa essere guarito. Tutto quello che abbiamo scoperto è che Valentine aveva una figlia, ma è morta. Molto tempo fa. E questo ha davvero distrutto Jonathan, che così ha creato un'altra versione di se stesso in grado di escludere il dolore. "

"Fammi indovinare, Sebastian?"

Clary annuisce. "Si. Jonathan è ancora figlio di un signore del crimine, ma non ride del dolore, né canta filastrocche mentre legge il giornale del mattino. "

"Cazzo." mormora Izzy. Le nuove informazioni sono inquietanti. Le sue viscere si torcono di rabbia, pensando che l'oscurità possa corrompere qualcuno in modo così profondo. "Proprio quello di cui il mondo ha bisogno. Il figlio pazzo di un boss criminale che pensa di essere Hannah Montana. "

Lei lancia un'occhiata a Clary, e poi geme. La sua amica sta fissando il tavolo, gli occhi offuscati mentre contrae la mascella.

Izzy le stringe la mano. "Mi dispiace, Clary. So che deve essere stato terribile per te. "

"Non lo è stato però." insiste Clary. Si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, stringendo ancora la mano di Isabelle per consolarsi. "Nei due giorni in cui siamo rimasti legati, non ci hanno fatto niente. Ci hanno dato da mangiare, acqua, persino un letto. Era meglio di qualche motel in cui abbiamo alloggiato, vero? "

Lydia e Izzy annuiscono entrambe, a malincuore, d'accordo.

"Ma perché?" chiede Lydia incerta. "Perché non avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi di chi eravate?"

"Perché," inizia Clary, e ora c’è paura nella sua voce. "Lui pensa di essere inarrestabile. E ha ragione. Ha così tante risorse; così tanta gente potente in tasca. Cosa importa se due agenti pensano di poter penetrare i suoi segreti? Dopotutto non abbiamo scoperto nulla di importante. Abbiamo a malapena passato il primo strato. Non ci siamo guadagnati la sua fiducia. Tutto quello che siamo stati mandati a fare è stato ogni tanto vendere droga o minacciare quelli che gli dovevano dei soldi, cose abbastanza facili da fingere ... "

Clary si interrompe, guardando fuori dalla finestra. La sua presa sulla mano di Isabelle si allenta mentre fissa lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Isabelle si china verso di lei, i suoi capelli sfiorano la spalla di Clary. "Ehi, hai fatto del tuo meglio, Clary. Da nessuno si può pretendere altro. E sei viva." Sorride tremante. "Il che, è tutto ciò che conta per me."

"Non è colpa tua, Clary, veramente." Lydia aggiunge gentilmente. "Avremmo dato qualsiasi cosa per farti tornare indietro."

"Anche una persona innocente." L’espressione di Clary crolla. Si prende la testa tra le mani, sospirando. "Hanno consegnato quell'uomo a causa mia".

"Non è colpa di nessuno" dice Izzy piano. "Pensavamo di poter giocare Valentine, ma ci sbagliavamo. Ed è per questo che siamo qui ora. Possiamo riavere Magnus e poi andare avanti. "

Clary si risiede. È silenziosa per qualche istante, poi annuisce. "Va bene. Abbiamo recuperato alcune informazioni su luoghi e data di qualcosa che ha in programma. "

"Oh. Meraviglioso." Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo. "Cosa potrebbe essere questa volta? Una nuova droga sul mercato? Un'altra bomba? "

“Uhm.”

Izzy guarda Lydia, che la sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati.

"Cosa c'è adesso?" Chiede Isabelle.

Lydia sembra a disagio, rifiutandosi di incontrare gli occhi di Izzy. Alla fine raccoglie il coraggio. "Non c'erano bombe" rivela a bassa voce. Ha gli occhi tristi. "Valentine ci ha ingannato. Ha giocato sulla nostra umanità, e ha funzionato. Gli abbiamo lasciato Magnus, proprio come pensava che avremmo fatto. "

Izzy esplode in tutte le parolacce che conosce.

Le rilascia come da un’arma, sparandole nella stanza. La rabbia le alimenta e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è il volto di sua madre, che mente così facilmente e fa finta di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Sa che Maryse voleva proteggerli da eventuali errori fatti dal Clave, o dai suoi genitori, ma Izzy vorrebbe afferrarla per le spalle e urlare.

Non lo sanno? Gli errori ci rendono umani. Dovremmo affrontarli e chiedere scusa. Invece, li coprono e scappano.

 

"Beh, è fottutamente fantastico ."

Izzy sussulta a sentire suo fratello imprecare.

Silenziosamente, è appena arrivato, e a quanto pare giusto in tempo per cogliere le parole di Lydia. Alec compare sulla porta con Jace alle spalle e Raj al suo fianco. I tre uomini sembrano stupiti e poi arrabbiati; proprio come lei.

"Avremmo potuto sconfiggerli, dopo tutto." sibila Alec. Sbatte la porta quando entrano, appoggiandosi per un momento. Inarca la schiena per la frustrazione, e Izzy può percepire la sua tensione nel modo in cui le sue vene risaltano così chiaramente sugli avambracci. Lui si volta, la sua espressione una tempesta di rimpianti.

Izzy scuote rapidamente la testa. Non lascerà che suo fratello incolpi se stesso ancor di più. "No. Eravamo ancora inferiori di numero, e alcuni di noi avrebbero potuto essere feriti o morire. "

"Non lo sapremo mai, quindi andiamo avanti." suggerisce Lydia, e Izzy le rivolge uno sguardo grato. Annuisce in segno di comprensione, c’è qualcun altro che capisce come funziona la mente di Alec.

"Quindi," Izzy si alza, allungandosi e “casualmente” colpendo il pulsante della telecamera di sicurezza dietro di loro. Quando si sente un piccolo clic, che l’avverte che le immagini sono oscurate, lei fa un piccolo sorriso". Abbiamo dieci minuti. Iniziamo."

 

~

L'acqua fredda che gli schizza sul viso lo sveglia di colpo.

Ansima, l'acqua gelida gli riempie la bocca e si insinua negli occhi. Cercando di riprendere i sensi, tossisce per l’improvviso flusso d'acqua che sputa rapidamente. Il freddo gli fa dolere acutamente i denti.

"Ah, sei tornato fra noi."

Magnus si concede un momento per provare a riempire la sua mente con qualcosa di utile. Qualunque cosa che non sia disperazione e gridare aiuto; un aiuto che non arriverà mai.

Fa una rapida valutazione di ciò che lo circonda.

Questo gli dà il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock e di cercare di evocare ogni briciola di coraggio. Le sue mani sono legate da corde, che si stendono fino al soffitto sopra la sua testa, percorso da travi basse. La corda è annodata saldamente attorno a una delle travi, e Magnus sa che tirarla servirà solo a scardinare le sue braccia dalle spalle.

È in ginocchio, trattenuto solo dalle corde, e davanti a lui c'è Valentine Morgenstern; pallido, alto e accigliato, come quando l'aveva visto l'ultima volta nel parcheggio.

"Sai qualcosa?" gli chiede Valentine. Trascina una sedia attraverso la stanza, fermandosi davanti a Magnus e prendendo posto. Nelle mani tiene un piccolo pugnale; la punta che luccica sinistramente. "Sei una delle persone più difficili che abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di incrociare in vita mia."

"Dovrei esserne lusingato?" Magnus parla con voce strozzata. Ha la gola secca. Sembra che qualcuno gli abbia infilato una mano in gola e l'abbia stretta.

Affonda le dita nella corda, cercando di usare il dolore per rimanere ritto. Se cade in avanti, le braccia gli faranno male e ha la sensazione che avrà bisogno di rimanere il più in gamba possibile, finché non riuscirà a trovare una via d'uscita.

 _Una via d'uscita?_  Qualche cosa in Magnus sibila crudelmente. L'ultima cosa che vedrai in questa vita sono queste quattro pareti sporche e oscure. Accettalo.

Ma non ha intenzione di farlo. Sta per combattere fino al suo ultimo respiro.

"Dovresti esserne lusingato." gli dice Valentine. "Mi considero un uomo molto potente, e tu sei riuscito a farmi incazzare più di una volta e a vivere per raccontarlo."

"Quanto sei umile." Magnus non può fare a meno di sghignazzare. Può sentire una parte di sé che lo mette in guardia dallo schernire il nemico. È legato davanti a Valentine Morgenstern e sta prendendolo per il culo. Probabilmente non è la sua mossa più intelligente.

Ma se sta per morire, non ha intenzione di morire facilmente. La finirà bestemmiando e mordendo, artigliando e ridendo.

Sta per rievocare i ricordi del sorriso di sua madre. Annullerà il dolore quando gli toglieranno la pelle e gli strapperanno i denti dagli alveoli rifugiandosi nel ricordo di Ragnor che balla, e di Catarina lo prende in giro mentre fanno il caffè insieme. Penserà agli amanti che gli hanno regalato delle belle notti. Penserà alle possibilità, ai sogni e a tutto ciò avrebbe potuto accadere.

E quando morirà, sua madre sarà lì ad aspettarlo.

"Stai ... sorridendo?" ghigna Valentine. Sembra così sorpreso che Magnus questa volta sorride davvero.

"Solo un pensiero divertente." dice Magnus.

Valentine si sporge in avanti sulla sedia, un lampo di denti bianchi mentre sghignazza. "Sentiamolo".

Rendendosi conto che è comunque fregato al di là di ogni speranza, Magnus decide di uscire alla grande. Si sporge in avanti. "Ha i pantaloni bagnati, signore." dice innocentemente. "Per caso si è pisciato addosso?"

Valentine si muove così velocemente che Magnus non lo vede arrivare.

Anche se, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una reazione. Il dorso della mano di Valentine si scontra con la sua guancia. Sono gli anelli a fare più male. Il metallo affilato morde la pelle di Magnus, facendone sgorgare sangue non appena la incontra. Lui sussulta, ma non emette un gemito. E’ valsa la pena di insultare l'orgoglio di Valentine finora, e Magnus spera di mantenere alto il suo morale mentre la vita gli verrà lentamente portata via.

Valentine si avvicina e gli afferra la parte posteriore della testa, strappandogli i capelli e forzando il mento verso l'alto.

Lo guarda. "Non mi piacciono le persone che cercano di essermi superiori." dice Valentine piano. È una specie di calma mortale; quella di qualcuno che sa di avere tutto il tempo del mondo. E se qualcuno come Valentine ha tempo significa che la vita di Magnus sta per diventare una storia dell'orrore.

Valentine affonda le unghie nel cranio di Magnus. "Mi piace ancora meno quando le persone pensano di essere degli eroi".

"Non sono un eroe." borbotta Magnus; il dolore pungente dello schiaffo gli fa venire le vertigini. Le orecchie gli risuonano, ma si concentra sul viso di Valentine e cerca di non svenire.

"Oh, ma tu lo sei. È esattamente quello che sei. "

Valentine si appoggia all'indietro, sedendosi di nuovo sulla sedia. Fa scorrere il pugnale sulla fronte di Magnus mentre parla, passandogli sopra gli occhi e poi appoggiandolo sulla punta del naso. "Hai rischiato la vita per onorare il tuo amico morto, e poi ti sei offerto per salvare i due agenti. E scommetto che non li hai mai incontrati prima. "

Magnus apre la bocca per mentire, ma Valentine gli preme la punta del pugnale dentro il naso. La minaccia è chiara. La verità renderà la sua tortura un po' meno atroce. Almeno, questo è ciò che Magnus si consente di credere. Ogni altro pensiero è insopportabile.

"Così sai quando devi stare zitto. Ne sono lieto."

 

"Ti dirò dove puoi infilarti il tuo piacere. Fino in fondo-"

"Era un test, lo sai."

Magnus alza lo sguardo, incapace di resistere alla curiosità.

Valentine sorride con aria saputa. "Lo scambio" spiega. "Volevo vedere una cosa. Vedi, volevo sapere cosa ti spinge." Toglie il pugnale dal viso di Magnus e lo fa scorrere sulle sue spalle nude, la punta che taglia un po', ma non abbastanza per far sgorgare il sangue. Non ancora, almeno. "Avevo bisogno di conoscere la tua debolezza. Tutti ne abbiamo una, e ora so qual è la tua. "

La punta del pugnale disegna una linea sul petto di Magnus e Valentine si ferma; facendo aleggiare la lama proprio sopra il cuore di Magnus. "La tua debolezza" - il suo sorriso si fa vittorioso e minaccioso. La lama spinge nella morbida pelle sopra il suo cuore. "È proprio qui ."

 

"Sì, il mio cuore" dice velocemente Magnus. "Ha bisogno di sangue per vivere." Deve distrarre Valentine, distogliere la sua attenzione per guadagnare un po’ di tempo. Così gli sorride e dice "Sono così contento che tu abbia prestato attenzione in classe, Val ."

La base del palmo di Valentine colpisce verso l'alto, proprio nel naso di Magnus. Lo scricchiolio riecheggia nella stanza, e Magnus sente gli occhi spostarsi nella parte posteriore della testa. Scivola, le ginocchia collassano mentre cade in maniera imbarazzante. Ma le corde lo trattengono, così finisce con la testa gettata all'indietro e il collo completamente esposto alla mercè di un pazzo.

Il sudore gli cola negli occhi e Magnus inspira bruscamente, conta fino a tre e poi usa ogni grammo della sua forza per spingere di nuovo la testa verso l'alto. Il naso gli pulsa dolorosamente, la pelle attorno intorpidita mentre il sangue scorre, ma Magnus lo ignora più che può e batte le palpebre per togliere il sudore dagli occhi.

Il dolore gli sta ancora urlando nel cervello, ma Magnus ha avuto a che fare con cose molto peggiori. Ricorda a se stesso che suo padre gli aveva rotto il naso da bambino e che lui aveva dovuto accomodarselo da solo, con sua madre che piangeva, accoccolata sul pavimento accanto a lui.

Magnus ricorda a se stesso che questo non è niente in confronto al sapere che sua madre è stata venduta come un animale. Non è niente in confronto al trovare il corpo spezzato di lei e al sentire suo padre ridere e dire "che liberazione".

Non è niente in confronto all’inferno che ha già attraversato, uscendone come un sopravvissuto.

_Sopravviverai a questo, si dice. No, se lo ordina._

_Sopravviverai a questo. Ce la farai_.

Sta per recitare le parole che sono diventate una fonte di forza per lui, e una sorgente di speranza più di recente, quando qualcos’altro si materializza nella sua mente. Un paio di occhi nocciola; un piccolo sorriso; sguardi timidi.

 _Alec_  .

 

Magnus si rende conto che sta cercando disperatamente di non pensare all'agente. Fa male immaginare che Alec si senta in colpa per la sua inevitabile morte. Gli aveva anche fatto male accettare che non sarebbero tornati per lui.

 

_Lo vorresti?_

La risposta è facile.

_Sì._

Valentine ha ragione. Magnus avrebbe sempre scelto di aiutare gli altri. Avrebbe sempre scelto la compassione e la gentilezza rispetto all'odio e alla crudeltà. C'è troppa malvagità nel mondo - un male che Magnus ha visto, e sperimentato, e di cui è stato testimone - e si è sempre assicurato di essere quello che lo eliminava, non quello che ne aggiungeva.

Quindi, quando Valentine fa il primo taglio, proprio sopra il suo cuore, Magnus serra saldamente la mascella e pianta le ginocchia sul terreno.

Sopravviverà a questo.

In qualche modo, ha intenzione di combattere e di uscirne. Proprio come fa sempre.

Magnus guarda Valentine, mentre la rabbia gli invade ogni parte del corpo. Lui la usa; la incanala per intorpidire il dolore dei piccoli tagli che l'uomo gli sta facendo sul petto.

 _Ho intenzione di andarmene da qui_ , dice Magnus a se stesso.

 

_E quando lo farò, Valentine si augurerà di non avermi mai incontrato._

 


	12. Capitolo 12

 

Simon è seduto nella sua stanza, cercando di ricordare il tempo in cui gli esami erano il suo più grande problema, quando vede qualcuno passare attraverso la sua finestra.

Fa un balzo terrorizzato, lanciando verso l’intruso i suoi appunti.

Come se ferire con la carta fosse sufficiente per fermare un aggressore.

Quando un volto familiare appare da sotto una cortina di lunghi capelli scuri, Simon resta a bocca aperta.

"Ehi, Simon." dice Isabelle con un sorriso affascinante. "Ho pensato di venire a salutarti." Agita la mano. I suoi guanti senza dita sono di un rosso intenso che si abbina al colore delle sue labbra. Si gira, chiude la finestra e poi si accomoda sulla sedia della sua scrivania.

Diviso tra sorpresa, paura ed eccitazione, Simon si affretta a raccogliere i suoi poveri appunti. Li tira su dal pavimento mentre Isabelle scruta la sua collezione di fumetti allineati sugli scaffali sopra la sua scrivania. Si alza, i tacchi risuonano mentre cammina lentamente. 

"C-cosa stai facendo qui?" chiede lui in un sussurro. È notte fonda, ed è quasi sicuro che l'unica ragione per cui sarebbe in grado di spiegare la situazione ai suoi coinquilini comporterebbe una quantità di cazzate. Non riesce a immaginare come spiegare la presenza di Isabelle agli altri studenti. 

Isabelle si stringe nelle spalle. "Stai tranquillo,  _hombre_  . Non sono qui per farti del male. "

"Lo sapevo." borbotta Simon. Ammucchia le sue carte e rapidamente pulisce un’impronta di grasso dagli occhiali. Quando la lente è pulita, si avvicina a Isabelle. Esita mentre lei fa scorrere le sue lunghe dita sui libri.

"Va tutto bene?" le chiede. E poi si maledice.

Ricorda a se stesso che Isabelle è un agente del Clave e che non avrebbero dovuto rivedersi mai più. Si ricorda di aver firmato un accordo confidenziale e di essere stato poi infilato in fretta in una macchina e riportato a casa sua. Il potere di quell’organizzazione lo aveva spaventato e impressionato, mentre si dirigeva verso il suo dormitorio e tornava alle sue lezioni come se non fosse successo proprio niente.

La sua chitarra, il suo laptop e gli oggetti personali erano stati tutti riportati dal Rifugio e tutti i suoi insegnanti erano convinti che avesse avuto un'emergenza in famiglia.

Isabelle si gira per fronteggiarlo. "Mi sono resa conto che non ci eravamo detti addio, ecco tutto." dice, con un sorriso dolce che rende deboli le ginocchia di Simon.

“O-oh. Ecco. Uh, dubito che i tuoi genitori mi avrebbero permesso di fare una mossa qualunque". Deglutisce al ricordo dello sguardo freddo di Maryse; e poi ricorda qualcos'altro, qualcosa di sciocco." Ho provato a chiedere alla scorta di permettermi di cercarti ma ... "

"Volevi vedermi? Per dirmi addio?" Izzy è raggiante. Guarda sorpresa Simon, come se fosse la prima volta che qualcuno ha rischiato qualcosa per lei. Simon dubita molto che sia vero. Isabelle è sfacciata, veloce e bellissima, e immagina che forse solo una dozzina di uomini al mondo non si lascerebbero morire ad un suo ordine.

Qualcosa cattura il suo sguardo. Mentre osserva Isabelle lì in piedi, così fuori posto nella sua tenuta nera, Simon si rende conto che lei si sta guardando in giro con aria fiera. Però continua anche a strofinarsi le punte delle dita, un gesto di insicurezza.

Sembra quasi ... incerta.

Di nuovo, prova a rischiare. "Isabelle, sei ... in pericolo?"

E’ una frase detta con esitazione. 

Lei ride. È una risata amara, ma - spera - non diretta a lui. "Siamo sempre in pericolo." borbotta "E’ parte del lavoro, ricordi?"

E poi, Simon prende una decisione. Dà un'occhiata a quella donna forte che sta lì nella sua stanza e inizia a vederla come una persona. Come qualcuno che può abbassare la guardia e infilarsi nella sua stanza per cercare conforto.

Lui si siede sul bordo del proprio letto e indica lo spazio accanto a sé.

"Ti siedi con me?" chiede Simon debolmente, sperando di non sembrare come un bambino che chiede di rimanere fuori ancora un po’ con gli amici.

Isabelle stringe gli occhi. Guarda la finestra e poi lo spazio sul letto.

"Non per vantarmi, ma faccio anche una buonissima cioccolata calda col miele." aggiunge, sogghignando orgogliosamente. Si costringe a non dire altro. Si limita a stare seduto e ad aspettare che Izzy decida. Vuole che si senta ben accolta, ma non obbligata a restare. 

Dopo qualche altro secondo, Izzy fa un sorriso. Sembra stanca, in fondo, si strofina gli occhi e siede accanto a lui con un sospiro profondo. Inclina la testa per guardarlo. "Mi piace la cioccolata, Simon."

"Davvero?" dice lui, trasalendo al sentirsi così banale.

Ma Isabelle è Isabelle e vuole far colpo su di lei. O, almeno, farla sentire a proprio agio.

Perché stai cercando così tanto di impressionare una ragazza che ha appena strisciato sotto la tua finestra nel bel mezzo della notte?

Perché, pensa Simon, notando la paura negli occhi di Izzy, in questo momento, Isabelle potrebbe aver bisogno di un amico.

Stasera, lei non è un agente pieno di coraggio - anche se per Simon, lei sarà sempre questa affascinante creatura colma di grazia e di passione. E’ solo una ragazza. E lui è solo qualcuno con un orecchio disponibile. Si dirige verso la piccola cucina nell'altra stanza e le porta la cioccolata calda. Si assicura anche di chiudere con cura la porta della camera da letto.

Lei ne prende un grosso sorso e Simon aspetta il verdetto.

Sente le ginocchia che vogliono muoversi, ma ne blocca lo scatto e siede più dritto.

Isabelle abbassa la tazza e quando sorride, ha un baffo di crema sulle labbra. "E’ fantastica, Simon. Grazie!"

Lui si illumina. "Prego. Fa parte dell'accordo. "

Izzy solleva un sopracciglio perfettamente sagomato.

Simon deglutisce e poi si schiarisce la voce. "Sai?" indica la finestra ora chiusa e spiega: "Il pacchetto 'strisciare attraverso la finestra a mezzanotte'."

Isabelle ha la cortesia di apparire imbarazzata. È una nuova emozione, una che lui non le ha mai visto in faccia prima d’ora, ma gli piace che lei abbia uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo. "Scusa per quello." dice Isabelle.

"Ma figùrati." dice, un po 'troppo in fretta. E con aria felice.

Lei alza di nuovo il sopracciglio. In qualsiasi altra circostanza, Simon avrebbe balbettato qualche scusa. Ma lei ha ancora i baffi di cioccolato, e in quel momento lui la trova troppo adorabile per temerla.

Ma ricorda anche la sua insicurezza prima e decide di essere coraggioso. Ancora.

Coraggioso come chiunque possa indossare pantaloni del pigiama di Star Wars e l’apparecchio.

Se lo leva rapidamente di bocca quando Isabelle prende un altro sorso della sua bevanda.

"Isabelle, c'è ... qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare? Con me? Voglio dire, non c'è nessun altro qui. Potresti provare a parlare ad alta voce. A volte mi aiuta." Simon fa una pausa. "Ok, non è così, ma è un inizio." 

Isabelle lo studia per un momento. Si passa la manica sulla bocca, e la crema scompare.

Il sospiro che segue è di resa. In un modo non troppo da signora - che fa sì che Simon si innamori un pochino di più - Isabelle si getta sul letto. I suoi capelli si allargano intorno a lei come un angelo disegnato sulla neve. Lei fissa il soffitto e, dopo un momento, Simon le si sdraia accanto e aspetta.

"Sono spaventata, Simon." dice Izzy. La sua voce è piccola, il tremito si intuisce facilmente nell'oscurità.

Lui annuisce e poi ricorda che probabilmente lei non può vederlo. "Se hai paura, come può esserci speranza per noi?" ironizza dolcemente.

Isabelle ride, e quel suono allegro fluttua nella stanza. "Abbiamo tutti paura. Ognuno di noi." Sospira. "Penso che sia quello che facciamo quando abbiamo paura, la cosa che è davvero importante."

"Io di solito piango." ammette Simon. Si maledice non appena le parole gli scappano di bocca."O faccio qualcosa di virile come allenarmi. O colpire un muro. Roba virile come quella, sai? "

Izzy sbuffa. "Ora mi sento inadeguata. Tutto quello che faccio è uccidere gente".

Simon si blocca. 

Dopo un momento, Isabelle scoppia a ridere. Si mette velocemente una mano sulla bocca, ma le sue risatine attutite risuonano ancora nella stanza.

Simon si unisce a lei, è contento di essere preso in giro, se questo significa sentire la risata di Izzy.

Girandosi dalla sua parte, in modo da essere di fronte a lei, Simon sussurra: "Sai che puoi venire a parlare con me, giusto? Voglio dire, tu sai dove vivo ora. "

Izzy si gira verso di lui, e il suo viso è abbastanza vicino da poter quasi vedere le lentiggini sul suo naso. Le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso. "Davvero, non volevo spaventarti. Prima, voglio dire. Ho solo ... bisogno di scappare via ogni tanto. "

"E hai pensato di venire nel mio dormitorio?"

Izzy scrolla le spalle. Nel buio, è difficile da vedere, ma Simon pensa che lei stia ancora sorridendo. La sua voce sembra divertita. "Perchè no? Inoltre, fai una cioccolata calda spettacolare. "

"È l'unica cosa con cui ammazzo qualcuno." dice Simon, molto orgoglioso. Batte le palpebre. "Voglio dire, non che ti giudichi per averlo fatto. Assolutamente. Non lo faccio, lo giuro. Ma…"

Nel buio, Isabelle gli mette un dito sulle labbra. "So cosa intendevi. Nessuna offesa". Si allontana velocemente, ma il calore della punta del suo dito fa sorridere Simon come un idiota totale nell'oscurità. La sua lampada da scrivania conferisce un leggero bagliore alla stanza. 

"Allora, hai intenzione di dirmi cosa sta succedendo?" chiede lui di nuovo. "O faremo finta di ignorarlo?"

Izzy è di nuovo silenziosa, e per un momento, lui pensa che possa essersi addormentata.

La sua voce è calma quando parla. "Stiamo per fare qualcosa di veramente stupido. E coraggioso. "

"E pericoloso?"

"Si."

"Fantastico." dice Simon debolmente. Non è sicuro di cos'altro possa dire. Non conosce le pressioni che Izzy sopporta, o lo stress di avere migliaia di persone come lui da proteggere.

Ma lui sa una cosa. E la dice. "Hai un cuore buono, Isabelle." le dice Simon, sottovoce. "Non penso che ci sia qualcosa, o qualcuno, che possa fermarti."

"Neanche tu?" lo stuzzica lei.

"Oh, stai attenta. Si sa che sono apparso molto minaccioso al Comic Con.” la avverte. "Non hai visto il mio cosplay di Darth Maul."

Lei ride, appoggiandosi al gomito per guardarlo dall'alto in basso. "Non ho capito una sola parola di quello che hai detto".

Sono così vicini che Simon può sentire il suo respiro caldo sulle proprie guance e il sorriso nella sua voce. Deglutisce, sperando che lei non possa vedere il rossore che si sta diffondendo sul suo viso. "Non importa." dice rapidamente. "Posso insegnarti."

"Oh, davvero?" chiede Izzy. È sicuro che lei sta di nuovo sollevando un sopracciglio. "E io cosa posso insegnarti in cambio?"

"Che ne dici di iniziare con il modo per mollare un pugno?"

Lo dice scherzosamente, ma non appena le parole gli sfuggono, Izzy si irrigidisce. Sospira e scende dal letto, che si alleggerisce. 

Simon la guarda mentre si dirige alla finestra, aprendola di nuovo.

Dopo un paio di secondi di esitazione, Izzy si volta verso di lui. "Forse la prossima volta." 

Simon sorride. "La prossima volta?" chiede, e la speranza nella sua voce è dolorosamente chiara alle sue orecchie. 

Izzy scrolla le spalle, i capelli che le ricadono leggermente ondulati. "Chissà?"

Lui si mette una mano sul petto e sospira profondamente. "Giochi sporco. Tu mi spezzerai il cuore, Isabelle Lightwood. "

Di nuovo, lei si irrigidisce. Si vede, anche se c’è solo la lampada da scrivania ad illuminare i suoi lineamenti.

Solleva il mento. "No."  dice rapida. Sul viso di Izzy lampeggia qualcosa che assomiglia molto alla paura. "Non lo farò." Ripete, con più fermezza, come se stesse convincendo se stessa.

Simon affonda le dita nella trapunta, non proprio sicuro di cosa dire. Non vuole che il loro incontro finisca così ... all'improvviso. Può sentire la tensione sostituire le loro risate.

"Lasciami mettere questa tazza nel lavandino, un secondo." le dice, prendendo la tazza vuota e correndo in cucina. La mette nel lavandino e fa un respiro profondo. Raccogliendo il suo coraggio, conta fino a venti e poi torna in camera da letto.

Parla lievemente, questa volta. "Beh, se hai voglia di tornare, puoi usare la porta d'ingresso questa volta e posso farti un’altra ..."

Simon si interrompe.

"...cioccolata calda."

La stanza è vuota e la finestra è leggermente socchiusa.

Sente la delusione nello stomaco per un momento, ma poi non può fare a meno di sorridere quando vede il biglietto attaccato alla maniglia della finestra. È scarabocchiato in fretta e vede che lei ha strappato un pezzo di carta dal suo taccuino, ma si limita a sorridere ancora di più. 

Il biglietto dice:   _Suggerimento numero uno: non piegare il pollice all’interno delpugno quando colpisci. Inoltre, la prossima volta che fai una cioccolata calda per una ragazza, mettici un po’ di caramello sopra. Non essere così barbaro, Simon Lewis. xx_

~

"Certo che ti sei presa il tuo tempo." brontola Alec.

"Scusa. Avevo una commissione urgente da fare. "

"A quest'ora della notte?"

Isabelle si stringe nelle spalle, e c’è una punta di rosa sulle sue guance mentre distoglie lo sguardo. Chiude la porta dietro di sé e si unisce al resto del gruppo attorno al tavolo. Hanno concordato di incontrarsi fuori dall'Istituto, in uno degli uffici ai piani superiori. Alec temeva che qualcuno si insospettisse, se avessero spento di nuovo la telecamera.

Una volta è un rischio, la seconda volta è cercare guai. 

 _Fa niente_ , pensa Alec, mentre Izzy si scusa ancora. Adesso è qui e hanno un lavoro da fare. Un incredibilmente pericoloso e spericolato lavoro, e - come Jace ha sottolineato – dagli sviluppi assai incerti.

"E’ una follia" protesta Jace. 

"L'hai già detto tre volte." sottolinea Alec stringendo i denti. Sta cercando disperatamente di non incazzarsi, ma veramente, Jace sta dandogli sui nervi.

"E lo dirò ancora. E ancora. Questa è follia completa . "

Jace si gira a guardarlo, e quello che Alec vede negli occhi dell’amico è abbastanza per farlo sentire colpevole di essere incazzato. Jace sembra pronto a legarlo per non lasciarlo partire. Sembra scioccato e ferito, ma soprattutto, spaventato. 

"Alec," dice Jace piano. La sua espressione è quasi ferita. "Se ti diamo questa informazione, entrerai davvero e tenterai di liberare Bane?"

Alec deglutisce. Senza dire una parola, annuisce.

Sente il sospiro di Jace. "Non voglio sembrare uno stronzo totale, ma ... c'è un modo in cui possa convincerti del contrario? Non sto dicendo che Magnus meriti di essere fatto a pezzi, ma se ti succede qualcosa ... " Jace lo guarda, gli occhi fiammeggianti. "Se ti succede qualcosa, non me lo perdonerò mai, Alec. Mai."

Alec si rende conto quindi che c'è in gioco qualcosa di più di prima.

C'è la vita di Magnus, la sua stessa vita e ora quella di Jace. Ci sono tutti quelli con cui ha sempre vissuto e che ha amato; sta rischiando di deluderli o di morire. Potrebbe morire senza che i suoi genitori lo sappiano, e sarebbe sulla coscienza di Jace. Immagina i loro volti quando dovessero sapere che Alec è morto.

Chiude gli occhi, stringendo le palpebre.

Non sopporta di pensare che sua madre possa perdere un altro figlio in modo così brutale.

Ma deve farlo. E’ una sorta di egoismo che gli scorre nelle vene.Vuole farlo. Vuole provare a salvare Magnus. E forse un po' è per se stesso, ma è anche per l'uomo che è tornato indietro per salvarlo dagli uomini di Valentine nel parco. È anche per quel Magnus seduto accanto a lui al bordo della piscina, quella notte, ad ascoltare la storia di Alec.

È per l'uomo la cui storia Alec non ha ancora avuto la possibilità di ascoltare in cambio.

 _Lo voglio_. Realizza.  _Lo voglio davvero_.

Non è proprio amicizia, ma è qualcosa che si adagia nel profondo dello stomaco di Alec. Da qualche parte tra il cuore e la testa, e Alec è sorpreso di come i due oggi sembrino meno in guerra l'uno contro l'altro. Per la prima volta da molto tempo, si sente ... certo.

"Jace, non mi perderai. Lo giuro”. Mette una mano sulla spalla dell'amico e cerca di sorridere." Dicci cosa sai. Per favore."

Quando Jace esita ancora, Alec guarda verso Clary con aria implorante. Lei coglie il suggerimento e si avvicina al tavolo per stare accanto a Jace. Gli mette una mano sulla sua e aspetta. Quando lui non la toglie, Clary alza lo sguardo su Alec e parla.

"Ci sono due luoghi in cui potrebbero tenere Magnus." dice finalmente Clary. "Almeno, due che abbiano senso."

"Non avevo realizzato che Valentine fosse un uomo riflessivo." mormora Isabelle.

"Non è diventato potente senza pianificazione." sottolinea Clary. "Ha un cervello ed è crudele. Ecco perché pensiamo di conoscere questi due luoghi. Ti ricordi cosa ha detto Valentine quel giorno? Cosa ha detto dell'amico di Magnus? "

"Ragnor." Alec annuisce. Dice il nome con attenzione, conoscendone l’importanza. Sa che questa persona ha dato a Magnus un disperato bisogno di vendetta. Beh, non vendetta, ma la necessità di fare qualcosa per onorare il suo amico. Per ferire l'orgoglio di Valentine, il suo più grande punto debole.

 _Ma_ , Alec pensa con una smorfia, _Valentine per ora sta avendo l'ultima parola._

"Sì. Quindi possiamo escludere alcuni dei suoi nascondigli. "

"Possiamo?" chiede Alec senza mezzi termini. In qualsiasi circostanza normale, si vergognerebbe di confessare di non essere in grado di tenere il passo. Ma ad ogni secondo che passa, Magnus sta scivolando sempre più lontano. 

Jace annuisce. "Vedi, Valentine sa perché Magnus è andato a cercarlo, conosce la debolezza di Magnus: il suo amico. Quindi possiamo escludere che Valentine lo abbia spedito da qualche parte, questa è una cosa che lui vuole gestire da sé, è personale. Così ha voluto certamente portare Magnus da qualche parte dove può ... divertirsi, per così dire. "

"E per divertimento, immagino che non sarà giocare con le pistole." dice Izzy in tono asciutto.

"O fare insieme braccialetti dell’amicizia."

"O-"

Prima che possano finire, Alec sbatte con rabbia la mano sul tavolo. "Basta." dice ad alta voce."Possiamo tornare a parlare di come salvare il mio amico?" scatta.

Il silenzio cala nella stanza.

 _Amico_.

Tutti sentono la parola. Sentono il tremito nella voce di Alec e lui sa che loro vedono cosa c’è dietro quella preoccupazione, perché Izzy lo sta guardando con aria triste, e Lydia abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo con aria colpevole.

Jace spalanca gli occhi. Il senso di colpa che gli si legge in viso fa sussultare Alec.

Alec si massaggia la nuca. Sospira.  _Fanculo tutto_.

"Mi dispiace." dice, con calma, questa volta. "Non volevo ..." Guarda la sua squadra e rammenta la loro lealtà, ricordando che sono qui per aiutarlo. Sta maltrattandoli perché non sa cos'altro fare, in che altro modo elaborare la paura, la rabbia e l'ansia.

Jace scuote la testa. "No. Hai ragione." concorda solennemente."Mi dispiace"

Alec prova a sorridere, ma sente le labbra bloccate. La sua bocca è troppo asciutta, e deve schiarirsi la gola due volte prima di riuscire a parlare. "Non è niente" riesce a dire, finalmente. Respinge quel po’ di rabbia che gli rimane ancora dentro e annuisce. "Per favore, vai avanti. Non volevo scattare."

La tensione cade quando Jace annuisce, i capelli biondi gli ricadono un po' sugli occhi. Si rivolge al gruppo. "Lui usa un piccolo luogo di detenzione a Manhattan. Questa è una delle opzioni. Se vuole trattenere qualcuno per molto tempo, Magnus potrebbe essere lì." Jace geme."Se vuole, lo sai, tirarla per le lunghe"

Ignorando le immagini mentali che cercano di farsi strada nel suo cervello, Alec annuisce rigido. "Potrebbe essere così." 

Prima che possano andare avanti con il loro piano, Clary solleva un dito con un’espressione di scusa. "Ma c'è un altro posto dove potrebbe essere: è una casa che Valentine usa per ... vendette personali, tipo gente che non rispetta i termini degli accordi o lo imbroglia: è ... isolato, sotterraneo."

Alec sta per annuire e valutare la cosa, quando coglie lo sguardo ansioso che Clary e Jace si scambiano. 

"Be’?" chiede Izzy, prima che lui possa intervenire.

Jace sospira. "È accessibile solo attraverso dei tunnel, Alec. È infilarsi in una trappola mortale se scendi lì."

"Merda." dice Izzy.

"Sembra una roba impossibile."  aggiunge Lydia, e continua a fissare il tavolo mentre arriccia leggermente il naso. 

"Ma voi sapete come entrare? Giusto?" chiede Alec. Diversamente non lo suggerirebbero certo. Lui conosce Jace. Per quanto sia desideroso di combattere, il suo amico è leale e premuroso, e Alec è sicuro che ci debba essere una ragione per cui Jace suggerisce la seconda opzione. 

"Sì. Valentine ci ha fatto portare qualcuno lì dentro."

Lo stomaco di Alec si rovescia. Deglutisce la sensazione di nausea e cerca di mantenere la sua espressione neutrale. "E ... avete obbedito?" gli chiede. Sta cercando di non giudicare, perché le operazioni sotto copertura sono difficili e ti sfidano a capire fin dove puoi spingerti in nome della legge. 

Jace scuote la testa e il sollievo è enorme. "No. Abbiamo detto al povero ragazzo di scappare, abbiamo preso i soldi che gli doveva e abbiamo simulato un suicidio. Valentine ha avuto il suo denaro quindi non gliene è importato, ma significa che conosciamo un modo per entrare. "

"Perfetto." dice Raj. "È facile da raggiungere?"

Anche questa volta, Jace esita. "Uh, non proprio." Appoggia le dita sulla scrivania e dice: "Devi attraversare un cazzo di pozzo per arrivarci".

Alec ammicca. "Un pozzo?"

Lydia spalanca gli occhi. "Sul serio?"

"Sfortunatamente." Jace si passa una mano tra i capelli, abbassando la voce. "Sì, ti conduce direttamente nelle gallerie, ma da lì sarai da solo. Dovrai trovare la stanza in cui tiene Magnus."

Clary annuisce con aria riluttante. "Jace ha ragione. Siamo in grado di portarvi dentro, certo. Entrare non sarà il problema, conosciamo le rune."

"Rune?" chiede Raj.

"È il nome del marchio dei Morgenstern, quei simboli neri. Sono molto difficili da copiare, ma Clary sa disegnarli." dice Jace, e l'orgoglio si insinua nella sua voce mentre sorride alla ragazza. "Sei incredibile."

Clary arrossisce un po' e Alec sorride, permettendo che abbiano questo breve momento. 

"Ma, ancora," Jace distoglie lo sguardo da Clary e torna a rivolgersi ad Alec. "uscire da lì sarà difficile, non sappiamo quanti uomini ci staranno aspettando o saranno di guardia. Ad ogni modo, se è detenuto nella prigione, o nella casa sotterranea, farai meglio a sperare che Magnus sia in condizione di di combattere, altrimenti ti troverai ad affrontare un sacco di nemici. Da solo” sottolinea Jace. 

Attorno al tavolo, tutti lentamente digeriscono questa descrizione.

Alec può percepire il peso che ora grava sulle loro spalle. Si aggira qua e là, in attesa che arrivino a una decisione. 

Izzy è la prima a rompere il silenzio. "Quindi abbiamo due possibilità." riassume.

"Due opzioni." concorda Alec.

Può sentire il pericolo insito in quelle parole; il pericolo di scegliere la posizione sbagliata.

"Immagino che lanciare una moneta non risolva niente." dice Jace cupamente. 

Alec esita, ha un'idea sulla punta della lingua, che potrebbe essere l'idea migliore o peggiore che abbia mai avuto.

"Stai pensando di separarci." Lydia dice improvvisamente. "Destra?" Sta guardando Alec con un'espressione illeggibile, ma lei parla con tale sicurezza che lui non ha nemmeno bisogno di annuire. 

"Aspetta, potrebbe avere senso." dice Izzy, con sua sorpresa. Sua sorella è determinata come lui, ma è scioccato dal fatto che abbia accettato così facilmente il pericolo di dividersi. Di avere meno protezione.

Si morde il labbro per un momento, riflettendo. "Alec e io possiamo andare al pozzo, e entrare attraverso i tunnel, e Raj e Lydia, voi potreste controllare la prigione." Annuisce, la sua voce si fa più forte. "In questo modo, possiamo essere sicuri di dov’è".

Jace incrocia le braccia sul petto. "E io dovrei fare cosa? Stare seduto a guardare?" Contrae la mascella rabbiosamente. "Mi stai chiedendo di restare indietro."

Sebbene l'espressione di Clary sia altrettanto addolorata, parla a sostegno di quella decisione. "Non possiamo avvicinarci a nessuno dei due posti, Jace." gli ricorda dolcemente. "I suoi uomini potrebbero riconoscerci e quindi metteremmo loro in pericolo ancora di più."

"Odio questa cosa." dice Jace e la sua voce si incrina sull'ultima parola. Accanto a lui, Clary cerca la sua mano e la tiene nelle sue. 

"Possiamo farlo." Alec ascolta se stesso dire. "Te lo assicuro."

Il silenzio riempie di nuovo la stanza, mentre tutti ragionano sulle nuove informazioni ed elaborano il piano. Si prendono il tempo per ricordare per chi stanno facendo questo, e perché; la loro lealtà e le loro paure distribuite attorno al tavolo creano un'energia nervosa. 

"Alec ha ragione." Izzy dice sottovoce. "Possiamo farlo e farlo uscire vivo. Magnus è forte."

"Non avrebbe dovuto essere necessario." Lydia dice freddamente. 

Un silenzio solenne cade allora, e la verità nelle sue parole li colpisce duramente.

Mentre Raj e Lydia discutono della posizione della prigione con Jace e Clary, Alec si rivolge a Isabelle. Sua sorella è appoggiata al muro, fissando qualcosa in lontananza. Fa un passo verso di lei.

"Pensi che avrei dovuto ucciderlo?" chiede Alec senza mezzi termini. "Magnus, intendo." Quelle parole risuonano piatte. Anche alle sue orecchie, sembrano una bugia terribile. La domanda sembra un modo per scusarsi, per l'intera faccenda. Alec sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, ma è così, per tutto questo. Non può fare a meno di pensare che un omicidio per misericordia sia più meritato della tortura per mano di un uomo malvagio.

"Ti stai chiedendo se possiamo ancora salvarlo." Izzy esprime le sue paure ad alta voce. Chiude gli occhi, combattendo il tremito delle labbra. 

"Non possiamo pensarla così." la richiama Lydia. 

Tutti si voltano verso di lei e lei solleva il mento. "Per prima cosa andiamo là e vediamo cosa ci sta aspettando, è del tutto inutile rimuginare su quello che potrebbe essere, occupiamoci dei fatti concreti, della verità. E quando ci si presenterà vedremo". Solleva una mano. "Per ora, possiamo sperare che gli impegni numerosi di Valentine giochino a nostro favore per una volta. E a favore di Magnus. Speriamo che sia abbastanza arrogante da pensare di avere tutto il tempo del mondo."

Izzy si stacca dal muro e appoggia le mani sul tavolo. Sorride a Lydia. "Perché Valentine non sa quello che sappiamo noi."

"E cioè cosa?" chiede Jace. Sembra affaticato, e Alec si ripromette di pagargli un sacco di drink una volta che tutto questo sarà finito. 

Il sorriso di Izzy assume un’aria pericolosa. "Quel Magnus ha degli amici molto potenti e molto incazzati."

Quella parola di nuovo.  _Amici_.

Alec decide che è una buona parola; una parola forte.

E _pericolosa_.

"Stiamo per farla grossa." dice Lydia tranquilla. Lo pronuncia come una dichiarazione finale; l'ultima possibilità di tirarsi indietro. 

Nessuno si muove

Accanto a lei, Raj annuisce, ma non sembra arrabbiato. La sua espressione è concentrata e concorde. "È vero, stiamo per fare una cosa da pazzi: e se la facciamo, dovremo accettare le conseguenze che potrebbero derivarne".

"Siamo Lightwood". dice Alec e capisce con quanto orgoglio lo sta dicendo. "Rompiamo nasi e ne accettiamo le conseguenze".

"O, in questo caso," ribatte Izzy. "facciamo il culo a degli assassini e accettiamo le ricadute".

"Allora, ci stiamo tutti?"

Ci sono momenti in cui un piano unisce. Ci sono momenti in cui tutto ha un senso e ognuno si sente preparato e pronto a qualunque evenienza. 

Questo non è uno di quei momenti.

Ma mentre Alec gira lo sguardo lungo il tavolo, non vede soldati pronti per la battaglia. Vede amici pronti a cambiare il mondo. Lui vede il bene, pronto a combattere il male. Vede piccoli sorrisi e gesti ansiosi, ma anche speranza. 

Alec si rimbocca le maniche. "Allora mettiamoci al lavoro."

~

"Stai fermo ." scatta Jonathan. Sta roteando gli occhi e sta cercando di tamponare il piccolo taglio sotto il labbro di Magnus.

Ma Magnus non gli sta rendendo facile la cosa. "Sei fuori di testa." sibila.

Cerca di dargli un altro colpo con la testa, ma Jonathan si china al lato e lo evita facilmente.

"È il modo di parlare al tuo medico?"

"Tu non sei un medico." Magnus cerca di mordergli le dita, ma si sporge troppo in avanti e le corde attorno ai polsi affondano nella sua pelle. Profonde quel dolore nelle parole successive. "Tu sei un dannato maniaco con un padre a cui piace mandare il figlio a fare le pulizie. "

"Non mi tocchi, lo sai." dice Jonathan con un sorriso.

È un sorriso che fa torcere lo stomaco di Magnus.

Dopo la prima visita di Valentine, suo figlio era entrato nella stanza e aveva iniziato a togliere il sangue e a pulire Magnus. Troppo sorpreso per reagire, lo aveva osservato mentre versava un po' di alcol nei tagli - non per provocare dolore, ma per assicurarsi che non si infettassero - e chiacchierava, mentre si risistemava il naso. Quando si era alzato per andarsene, Magnus era sbottato. "Perché?"

Jonathan si era inginocchiato e gli aveva sollevato il mento, per incontrare i suoi occhi. Ciò che Magnus aveva visto lo aveva lasciato sconvolto dalla paura. Se fosse stato disgusto, o rabbia, sarebbe stato più facile, ma gli occhi di Jonathan erano quasi gentili, e gli avevano generato in testa una tale confusione che non sapeva più cosa diavolo stava succedendo.

Forse fa tutto parte del piano per spezzare la sua volontà. Che Magnus suppone sia ciò che sta accadendo.

Altrimenti perché Valentine lo avrebbe ferito, e poi medicato, e poi di nuovo usato il coltello su di lui?

È qui da abbastanza tempo perché gli vengano portati cibo e acqua. Non è esattamente un hotel a cinque stelle, ma è sorpreso dal fatto che il cibo sia fresco e che assomigli davvero a qualcosa di edibile.

È ancora legato, in ginocchio, e le braccia gli fanno molto male, ma a parte i tagli, non succede nient'altro.

Fino alla terza visita di Valentine.

Arriva con Jonathan questa volta, il che avrebbe dovuto essere stata il primo segnale di pericolo. Dal momento in cui è stato rinchiuso, Magnus li ha visti solo separatamente. Quindi quando li vede camminare insieme e Jonathan non sorride più, Magnus si fa coraggio per quello che può succedere.

"Ti va una chiacchierata più lunga questa volta?" gli chiede Valentine. Si siede sulla stessa sedia scricchiolante, chinandosi in avanti e fissandolo.

Magnus non dice nulla. Ha imparato che fare il furbo non farà altro che danneggiarlo.

Lo tormenta il fatto che gli stiano già sottraendo parte della sua volontà. Dovrebbe ringhiare e imprecare e fare commenti sarcastici. Invece, rimane in silenzio mentre solleva la testa e aspetta.

"Hm, allora forse ti piacerebbe sentire una storia?"

È Jonathan che parla questa volta, ma la sua voce è distorta, così distorta da qualcosa di grossolanamente infantile e impaziente, che Magnus quasi si ritrae.

Solleva il mento con riluttanza e vede Jonathan seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento. È come un bambino, guarda Valentine e aspetta di condividere i suoi giocattoli. Non è un uomo poco attraente, ma ha gli zigomi appuntiti e i suoi occhi luccicano di qualcosa di malvagio e crudele.

Non è lo stesso uomo che ha ripulito le sue ferite durante la visita precedente. Sicuramente, non lo è.

Magnus cerca di rievocare un ricordo dalla sua mente. I Morgenstern hanno altri figli? Non gli pare, ma Jonathan sembra così diverso ora. I suoi modi: cambiano come le stagioni.

"Che storia?" chiede infine Magnus. Sa che, se non lo chiede, probabilmente ricominceranno a ferirlo. E preferirebbe ritardare un po' la cosa. Anche se significa ascoltare una qualunque fottuta storia che vogliono infilargli in testa. Probabilmente è una tecnica mentale per fargli perdere la ragione.

Magnus contrae saldamente la mascella e aspetta.

Ha sopportato di peggio di un pazzo che gli dice che non è degno di nulla.

Ma poi Jonathan mostra la prima immagine, e il cuore di Magnus si accartoccia come una vecchia pagina.

"  _Mamma_  ." sussurra.

Le parole scivolano fuori disperate, uscendo dalle sue labbra prima che possa costringerle a rientrare.

Jonathan sorride freddamente. "Esatto." dice senza emozione. Solleva la foto per qualche altro istante e Magnus non riesce a staccarne gli occhi. Qualunque ricordo di quando ha trovato il corpo di sua madre è chiuso a chiave nella sua mente, ma comincia a scavare buchi per uscire.

L'immagine mostra un camion con le porte spalancate. Dentro, innumerevoli uomini e donne rannicchiati insieme. No, non rannicchiati, schiacciati. Compattati insieme come animali, senza spazio adeguato per respirare.

Un cerchio rosso indica una donna magra con labbra sottili e occhi troppo grandi per il suo viso.

Non è il volto di sua madre. Si dice, furiosamente, che _non lo è_. È solo qualcuno che  _assomiglia_  a sua madre. Ha gli stessi colori e la stessa struttura fisica, a parte l'essere così fragile e magra. Magnus vorrebbe infilarsi nella foto e cambiare il passato.

"Alya." dice Jonathan. "Alya Yao. Questo nome ti fa suonare un campanello? " China la testa di lato e tocca di nuovo l'immagine.

Magnus distoglie lo sguardo dal rabbioso cerchio rosso che sottolinea ciò che ha sempre rimpianto. Distoglie lo sguardo da Jonathan, che sorride come se stesse raccontando una semplice fiaba, e non la tragedia della vita di sua madre.

Jonathan inizia la storia della vita di Magnus. "Alya era una madre povera e affettuosa, che non era trattata molto bene dal caro vecchio papà", dice Jonathan. Sospira tristemente. "La picchiava e beveva moltissimo perché non era molto contento del suo lavoro, vero?"

Magnus si morde il labbro, forte. Non ne fa uscire sangue, ma vorrebbe farlo. Per concentrare il dolore in qualcosa che può controllare. La storia che sta per sentire richiederà enormi quantità di controllo, soprattutto se questa è solo la prima foto.

"Ma lei amava il suo bambino, vero?" Jonathan fissa Magnus, e quando lui non fa un solo segno di reagire, Jonathan mette giù la foto e continua. "Il suo bambino era così coraggioso e forte, ma non era all'altezza dell'uomo. Cercò di fermare le percosse a sua madre, ma era troppo piccolo. Troppo  _debole_  . " sibila Jonathan, ed è l'unica emozione che ha mostrato da quando è entrato nella stanza.

Magnus sussulta.  _Debole_  .

È quello che suo padre gli urlava contro quando tornava da scuola con un voto inferiore al previsto. Gli aveva strofinato la pagella sul viso e gli aveva sputato addosso. Lo inseguiva su per le scale finché Magnus non si metteva al sicuro sotto il letto; o da qualche parte dove la grande mole di suo padre non poteva raggiungerlo.

"Un giorno, suo padre decide di saldare alcuni dei suoi debiti - perché a papà piaceva davvero bere e fumare qualunque cosa su cui potesse mettere le sue sporche mani - e il ragazzino torna a casa." Gli occhi di Jonathan si spalancano e vere lacrime ne spuntano. "E lui non riesce a trovare sua madre. Non la trova in casa. ' _Dov'è la mamma?_ ', chiede."

Jonathan imita la voce di un bambino in modo così ossessivo, che Magnus sente un travaso di bile in gola.

E' nauseato e gli bruciano gli occhi mentre cerca di respingere le lacrime.

Jonathan sogghigna. "Il padre ride e dice che se n'è andata. Andata per sempre. Ma al ragazzo questo non piace per niente. Oh no! Pensa di essere un combattente. Un sopravvissuto. Pensa di poter lavorare sodo e diventare grande e forte in modo da potere un giorno trovare sua madre e dirle " _Non sei orgoglioso di me, mamma? Guardami. Sono un guerriero ora. Posso salvarti._ '".

"  _Basta_ " . Magnus ode se stesso sussurrare. La sua voce sembra così lontana, ed è come se la sua testa fosse da qualche parte nel cielo, o forse sepolta così lontano nella terra da non poter più sentire chiaramente nulla.

"Cosa c'è?" chiede Valentine. Avvicina la sedia.

Magnus comprime le labbra. Che sia dannato se dirà qualcosa che sembri pregare. Non di fronte a uomini come Valentine.

 _Mai più_.

Il dolore lacerante nel suo cuore gli suggerisce altrimenti. Vuole che Magnus sorrida; qualcosa che li faccia smettere di gettargli questo dolore in gola, e negli occhi.

Jonathan continua, e Magnus reprime un singhiozzo.

"Il ragazzo lavora molto duramente a scuola. Diventa veloce e forte, e un giorno finalmente è grande abbastanza per sfidare il padre e vincere. E' in grado di bloccare i suoi pugni e di metterlo a terra senza rompersi le nocche. È più forte; coraggioso. Pensa di avere una possibilità."

Magnus può vederlo. Il suo passato in immagini nella sua mente.

Può vedere se stesso entrare nel gruppo di atletica, e in ogni altro club sportivo. Ricorda il bruciore dei muscoli mentre si sforza di allenarsi ogni giorno, e anche quasi ogni notte. Si allena duramente e si sforza. Sempre di più, di più, di più. Lungo il suo percorso, impara che è sia per se stesso sia per gli altri.

Non si sente più inutile.

"Si sente potente. Ha speranza di poter forse salvare sua madre. Se riuscirà a trovarla quando sarà più grande. " scherza Jonathan. "Ma non ce la fa." Prende la foto successiva, facendola penzolare tra le dita come un'esca su un amo.

È una foto più grande, e così chiara che Magnus ancora una volta si sente come se stesse tornando indietro nel passato.

Il corpo di sua madre è ancora più magro e sembra pronto a spezzarsi da un momento all'altro. L'immagine è un primo piano terribilmente chiaro, con lei che siede in catene al bordo di una strada. Lui conosce quel posto. Probabilmente potrebbe trovarlo ad occhi chiusi, lo ha sicuramente sognato molte volte. È un luogo pieno di polvere e ingombro di corpi - no, di schiavi. Magnus si rende conto che potrebbe anche pensarlo lui stesso, prima che lo dicano loro. Lei sta guardando la macchina fotografica e sta piangendo, tranne che non escono lacrime.

Il suo corpo non ha nemmeno l'energia per farle uscire. Magnus riesce quasi a sentire i singhiozzi asciutti echeggiare nella stanza.

"Conosco già questa storia." ringhia. La sua voce si incrina, ma il suo sguardo è concentrato. "Prova con qualcosa di originale."

"Oh, ma tu non sai tutto." Jonathan scuote la testa e ride. "C'è qualcosa che non sai perché _non eri lì_. L'avevi lasciata. Il ragazzo stava diventando forte, mentre lei stava lentamente morendo, un po' alla volta ogni giorno. Ti piacerebbe indovinare l'età di alcuni dei suoi ... _amici_? "

Jonathan sfoglia velocemente le foto, ognuna delle quali mostra file e file di donne. Alcune sono solo ragazze, con le facce ancora paffute e gli occhi socchiusi verso la telecamera. In una di queste, Alya tiene un braccio attorno a una delle ragazze mentre un uomo la colpisce, i pugni alzati a metà.

"Ha lasciato un violentatore e ne ha trovato un altro. Be', molti altri." Gli occhi di Jonathan brillano di gioia selvaggia. Sorride di un sorriso disgustoso. "Ha provato a proteggerle tutte, ma non poteva. Pensi che abbia visto i tuoi occhi nei loro? " chiede a Magnus. "Pensi che si sia distesa con loro la notte cercando di tenerle al caldo, sapendo che suo figlio non sarebbe venuto a prenderla?"

Magnus serra gli occhi, strettamente. Ignora le risate di Valentine, e l'ironia di Jonathan, e cerca di respirare.

Riesce a sentire le viscere che gli si contorcono, e la sua mente gli urla di concentrarsi,  _concentrarsi_  . Ma le immagini si stanno insinuando nella sua mente come cotone, e il calore di sua madre diventa gelo mentre prova ad immaginare cosa significhi sentire catene invece di braccia.

" _Fermati_ ". Magnus lo implora, ancora.

Vorrebbe essere abbastanza forte da affrontarlo, guardare le immagini e respingere il dolore.

Ma sua madre è in ogni battito del suo cuore, e in questo momento, sente il petto aprirsi e spaccarsi, e la voce di sua madre che grida. Può sentirla sussurrare dolci ninne nanne. Riesce a sentirla ridere quando ballano insieme in cucina, quando il padre è fuori al lavoro.

I ricordi prendono un gusto di ferro quando il sangue gli si sparge sulla lingua. Quasi soffoca a quel sapore metallico, ma tutto è meglio piuttosto che piangere e implorarli di smettere. O di lasciarlo solo, o semplicemente di sparargli direttamente in testa.

_Come fanno a saperlo? Come l'hanno scoperto? Come fanno-_

"Il ragazzo ha trovato sua madre troppo tardi, vero?", dice Jonathan, tristemente. All'improvviso la sua espressione perde emotività. La sua voce diventa una lastra di ghiaccio; bello, freddo e implacabile. "Ha trovato il suo corpo spezzato abbandonato sulla strada. E poi, è fuggito dalla sua casa e ... "

"Penso che sia abbastanza per oggi." lo interrompe freddamente Valentine. Esamina Magnus, ormai sconfitto, osservando la sua testa penzoloni, e il suo petto che si solleva nello sforzo di non cedere. Striscia la sedia attraverso la stanza, in piedi. Colpisce la porta, che si apre.

Jonathan raccoglie le fotografie, ma dopo un momento ci ripensa.

Le allarga come carte da gioco, direttamente sotto lo sguardo di Magnus.

"Nel caso ti stancassi di guardare le pareti." dice freddamente.

E quelle foto diventano più grandi ogni secondo che passa. Crescono e crescono e Magnus non può distoglierne lo sguardo. 

"Cosa vuoi da me?" dice con voce soffocata.

Qualsiasi cosa pur di smettere di fissare le immagini. Alza il mento e aspetta.

Volevano i nomi di quelli per cui lavorava? Perché ci sarebbero voluti solo cinque secondi per ridere e dire un solo nome. Volevano sapere i nomi degli uomini che aveva ucciso? Uomini che probabilmente lavoravano per Valentine in passato? Il suo lavoro consisteva nell'uccidere uomini pericolosi. È probabile che abbia eliminato alcuni uomini di Valentine.

Forse è di questo che si tratta. Vendetta semplice, liscia, atroce.

All'improvviso si preoccupa che siano in cerca di informazioni. Qualcosa per ottenere la quale siano decisi a spezzarlo.

Sicuramente c'era una ragione per cui lo stanno tenendo ... intero.

Quasi non vuole una risposta. Magnus non vuole sapere perché qualcuno come Valentine sia interessato a lui, a parte che per sentirlo urlare.

Valentine gli dà comunque quella risposta.

Il suo sorriso è freddo e calcolato, mentre afferra il mento di Magnus e lo guarda dritto negli occhi.

"Questo non è un interrogatorio, Bane." Valentine fa un sorriso e Magnus sente gelare il sangue. "È un'iniziazione."

 


	13. Capitolo 13

 

 

"Allora, hai riflettuto ancora su quanto ti abbiamo chiesto?"

"Sicuro. È ancora un fermo e clamoroso no." dice Magnus, con tutta la rabbia che riesce a esprimere, che non è molta. "Se vuoi faccio anche no con la testa".

Si rende conto però che non ha semplicemente neppure l'energia per sollevare il mento. Sospira. "Solo ... immagino di star facendo lo sbruffone. Torna magari quando ho pensato a una buona risposta. Essere favolosi richiede impegno".

Oggi Jonathan rimane in disparte, appoggiato al muro. "È tosto." dice "te l'ho detto".

Dopo un momento, Valentine si appoggia al solito sedile arrugginito. Serra la mascella. "Sai, è stato Jonathan qui presente a suggerire di reclutarti."

"Mio salvatore." mormora Magnus. "Toglimi queste manette e ti bacerò?"

È la più grossa bugia che abbia mai raccontato. Preferirebbe baciare un pitone che sentire di nuovo la vicinanza di quel bastardo di Morgenstern. 

Jonathan semplicemente sorride. "È un duro. Te l'ho detto che vedere le foto non lo avrebbe sconvolto. E’ proprio coraggioso". Ringhia brutalmente l'ultima parola. 

"Allora dovremo provare con qualcos'altro."

Magnus decide di modificare il suo piano. Se dice di sì, e va avanti, qualunque sia il tipo di iniziazione finale che hanno in mente per lui - e presume che sarà un incarico, o un modo per essere messo alla prova - allora in che modo lui potrà essere migliore di quelli a cui si è opposto in passato? In che modo sarà diverso dai serial killer o dai dannati bastardi che hanno portato sua madre alla morte?

Solleva il mento. "Penso che passerò ancora. La prima regola del Fight Club. Non se ne parla. Idioti“.

Valentine ora sembra incazzato, e Magnus cerca di non sussultare quando si alza e colpisce con la mano lo schienale della sedia. "Bene." scatta "Visto che sei chiaramente troppo idiota per farti convincere al solito modo, proviamo con un altro approccio. Uno che potrebbe farti riflettere un po' "

Inclina la testa, misurando Magnus con lo sguardo. "Che ne dici di dirci quello che sai sui Lightwood?" Valentine chiede freddamente. "Ho sentito cose notevoli."

Magnus non reagisce.

"Oh andiamo. Non sono stupido. Quei due agenti lavoravano chiaramente per il Clave, ma riconoscerei i marmocchi di Maryse ovunque. Il terzo è ancora mezzo morto? "

In quel momento Magnus trasale. "Come conosci i Lightwood?"

"Non te l'hanno detto?" Valentine contrae le dita sulla sedia e sembra soddisfatto di sé. "Il loro caro vecchio zio si era convinto in quel suo cervello egoista di poter aprire un cartello della droga per conto suo. Ovviamente è venuto da noi per chiedere aiuto. Peccato che sia stato preso. Ha fatto dei bei soldi per un po'". Il sorriso di Valentine diventa gelido. "E poi ha sparato al piccolo dolce Max, il che è stato davvero una brutta cosa, lo ammetto. Anche per i miei standard. Di’ pure quello che vuoi di me, ma io sono un uomo che ama la famiglia. "

Magnus continua a tacere. Non può rivelare la loro posizione, o qualsiasi altra cosa che conosce su di loro. E se salvare la propria pelle significa tradire qualcuno a cui tiene, Magnus decide che morirà da uomo leale. 

“Bene. Proviamo qualcos'altro. Portala dentro. "

_Portala?_

Magnus si fa coraggio per ciò che lo aspetta.

Aspetta di vedere coltelli o gli aggeggi tipo film di Saw portati dentro per lui. Invece, vede una donna alta con i capelli biondi e gli occhi spalancati che viene spinta nella stanza. Aggrotta la fronte, cercando di capire se questo significhi qualcosa.

Per ora, non è così.

Fino a quando lei non si rivolge a Magnus, e qualcosa sul suo viso dolce gli risulta familiare. Un ricordo vago gli appare nella mente, ma è come acqua e scivola via dalla sua presa.

"T-tu!" ansima lei. Indica Magnus con un dito tremante, e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancano è ciò che fa scattare il ricordo.

_"Signore, abbiamo due belle camere disponibili in questo momento."_

Magnus sgrana gli occhi su di lei. E scuote appena la testa.

_Non mi conosci. Non mi conosci._

La fissa.

_Per favore, di' che non mi conosci._

"Questa è Eleanor." dice Valentine, ad alta voce, mettendo una mano sulla schiena della donna, guidandola nella stanza e avvicinandola a Magnus. "Perché non mi parli un po' di te, eh? Lavori in un piccolo tranquillo hotel come receptionist, vero?". La sua voce risuona fredda.

La donna si rannicchia su se stessa, il panico evidente nella sua espressione. "G-guarda, non so che razza di cazzata sia questa. Se stai f-facendo una battuta, non è divertente. Per niente". Deglutisce. "Per favore, voglio solo andare a casa subito. Non ho visto niente ... "

Vedere la sua paura spinge Magnus nel panico. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa. Per dire qualche stupidaggine sul Clave. Per far ingoiare qualche bugia a Valentine, e per assicurarsi che questa povera donna esca da qui viva.

Magnus crede – deve crederlo - che Isabelle e Alec non gli abbiano fatto questo. Che non lo abbiano tradito.

Prima che possa pensare a una bugia qualunque e a un modo per guadagnare altro tempo, Valentine sospira. “Bene. Sei libera di andare". Fa cenno che aprano la porta.

 _Cazzo_. Magnus nasconde un sospiro di sollievo. Ho tempo. Posso pensare a una via d'uscita da questa merda.

Valentine improvvisamente si volta per fronteggiarlo. Sorride.

In un rapido succedersi di eventi, un click echeggia nella stanza, seguito da un forte scoppio che non solo pianta un proiettile in fronte alla ragazza, ma spezza anche il cuore di Magnus in mille pezzi sanguinanti. Giurerebbe di poter sentire il sangue defluire dal suo petto.

Quando il corpo della ragazza si abbatte davanti a lui, gli occhi di lei sono ancora semiaperti, i capelli biondi intrisi del suo stesso sangue.

Valentine rimette la pistola in tasca. "Non ha detto grazie." dice.

Scavalca il corpo come se fosse un po’ di polvere sul pavimento. Si inginocchia, sollevando il mento di Magnus per forzarlo a incontrare il suo sguardo freddo. "Questa è un'altra morte innocente sulle tue mani. Quante ne vuoi aggiungere? Puoi unirti a me, darmi qualcosa che ti permetta di rimanere in vita, o posso continuare a portarti nuovi compagni, e continuare a ucciderli".

Magnus si morde il labbro, forte. Il dolore è acuto, ma lo aiuta a concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dalla disperazione che gli si insinua sotto pelle.

Valentine fa di nuovo un passo indietro. "Ci vediamo domani. Fai la scelta giusta. Ho bisogno di persone come te dalla mia parte. "

Mentre si allontana e lascia di nuovo la stanza, Jonathan che lo segue subito dopo, Magnus fissa la donna.

 _Eleanor_.

Vuole ricordarsene il nome.

Lo ripete ancora e ancora, ancora e ancora. Non permetterà a Valentine di cancellare il suo nome. Non adesso. Né mai.

Magnus si rende conto di stare piangendo quando vede le proprie lacrime cadere sul pavimento. C’è tanto silenzio che può davvero sentire la prima colpire il suolo. Dopo di ciò, ne perde il conto. Tutto il suo corpo è un ammasso tremante di paura e di shock. Piange per sua madre, che può ancora vedere così chiaramente nelle foto. Ha quasi pianto per suo padre, e per tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto urlargli contro, ma che non ha mai potuto dirgli.

Piange per Eleanor, la cui vita è stata buttata via. E se lei avesse potuto diventare presidente un giorno? O ascoltare i suoi amici quando nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto? E se fosse stata fidanzata e così innamorata da sentire come se il mondo fosse tutto suo?

E se fosse stata destinata a scrivere una storia che toccasse i cuori di tanta gente?

Così tante possibilità. Tutte distrutte. La sua vita non sarebbe mai stata completata.

Quante vite può cambiare una persona?

Pensa ad Alec allora. Ad un tratto. Si chiede, solo per un momento, ed egoisticamente, se Alec pensa a lui. Lo ha forse dimenticato? O sta pensando a lui e si sta chiedendo se è già morto? Ricorda ciò che Alec gli ha detto, e ciò che Magnus gli ha promesso in cambio.

Era stato interrotto prima di aver finito la frase. In un certo senso, Magnus ne è contento. Terminare quella frase avrebbe lasciato Alec con la consapevolezza che tutto era rimasto incompiuto. Quello che avrebbero potuto diventare non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di crescere.

Chiude la faccenda nella sua mente, ricordandosi di ciò che Alec gli aveva fatto capire, senza nemmeno rendersene conto:

_Intenzionalmente o meno, mi hai ricordato qualcosa di molto importante. Che merito l'amore. Che voglio l'amore. Che combatterò sempre per questo; per me stesso e per gli altri. È quello che sono, e non lo cambierò mai._

Eppure, le lacrime scendono. Magnus le lascia cadere.

Comincia a pensare che potrebbe essere meglio ricostruire le sue difese, ma pensa a tutti quelli che lo hanno amato, o gli hanno insegnato la gentilezza e la bontà, e si rende conto che infangherebbe la loro memoria.

Ma il corpo di Eleanor è ancora lì sul pavimento. E le foto sono ancora sparse lì davanti a lui.

Le sue grida diventano presto singhiozzi, e poi ... silenzio. Qualunque cosa su cui debba piangere si trasforma in rabbia. Si concentra sul bruciore delle corde che lo tengono su. Le tira. Il suo corpo protesta, ma lui continua.

Tira cautamente, allentando le corde un po' alla volta.

~

 

_"Non sono venuto per combattere, ma combatterò fino alla fine._

_Vengo per te e porto la guerra"_

~

 

"Stai fermo, fratellone."

"Gesù Cristo , Izzy. Ti ci vuole tutto il pomeriggio? "

"Vuoi che le guardie sospettino di te?" chiede. "Vuoi che scivoli giù così tu ti ammazzi?" Lei sussulta e la penna sottile che sta tenendo in mano trema leggermente. Sospira. "Clary è impegnata con Raj e Lydia, sto cercando di disegnare lo schema il più accuratamente possibile."

Adesso sembra ferita e Alec si sente in colpa.

"Iz, mi dispiace." dice "È solo che più rimaniamo qui fuori ..."

"Più a lungo Magnus rimane lì dentro." finisce Isabelle. "Lo so, Alec. Ma o lo hanno già sistemato, o si stanno prendendo il loro tempo. Irrompere senza una preparazione adeguata potrebbe significare per Magnus avere un nuovo compagno di prigionia". Preme con rabbia il tappo della penna sulla coscia. "Voglio solo tirare fuori Valentine da lì e sparargli in testa." scatta.

Alec annuisce. "Sì. Non sarebbe una bella cosa?"

"I Morgenstern sono troppo potenti da sconfiggere" dice Isabelle con riluttanza. "Sarebbe come tentare di conquistare un intero paese. Hanno gente ovunque. "

"Anche noi." le ricorda Alec.

Izzy scrolla le spalle. "Vero, ma non possiamo rischiare di piombare dentro. Dobbiamo cogliere Valentine allo scoperto, per poterlo condannare. La polizia non può fare altro, diversamente. Ti ricordi il patrigno di Clary?"

Alec annuisce. Luke Garroway, un ufficiale di polizia, da anni sta cercando di trovare delle prove per incriminare Valentine, ma lui è sfuggente, attento e sempre in movimento. Ogni volta che scovano un nascondiglio, è già stato abbandonato. Ogni volta che la polizia è stata informata su qualche incontro illegale o su carichi di droga, è già finito tutto.

Devono catturare Valentine, ma in flagrante. Per ora, devono accontentarsi di procedere in questo modo; di salvare un uomo alla volta o di fermare uno scambio alla volta. Mettere dentro gli uomini di Valentine era stato meglio di niente, ma ora avevano bisogno di catturare l'uomo, e suo figlio, per sconfiggere davvero la famiglia.

"Clary sarà qui tra poco. Può finire lei". Izzy fa un passo indietro, sospirando mentre si appoggia contro il tavolo e lo guarda. "Ascolta, Alec, qualunque cosa accada ... non è colpa tua. Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua."

Alec pianta i talloni nella sedia. "Ah no?" borbotta. Pensa a tutto ciò che li ha condotti a questo momento. "In primo luogo, non ho ucciso Magnus. Era un’uccisione pietosa per una ragione, Iz. Sono stato troppo debole. Io…"

_Mi sono permesso di affezionarmi._

 

Izzy scuote la testa, con fermezza. "No." Gli appoggia un braccio sulla spalla, chinandosi a guardarlo. "Questi sono i Morgenstern, che usano la paura e la crudeltà per vincere. Questo è il Clave, che dà priorità ai propri valori elitari rispetto alla vita di qualcuno . Posso essere giovane, Alec, ma so che non è così che dovrebbe essere. "

I suoi occhi lampeggiano di un'emozione indecifrabile. Qualcosa come rabbia, paura e delusione che si trasformano in un unico fuoco. 

"Che cosa stai dicendo?", chiede lui con cautela.

"Sto dicendo che se questa è la gente per cui stiamo lavorando, il tipo di persone che buttano via delle vite e non si guardano indietro; il tipo di persone che crea le leggi e le vìola quando fa comodo, allora ..." Isabelle sospira. "Allora forse non voglio più essere un agente. Non se il Clave non è così diverso da Valentine. Predicano la lealtà e affermano di proteggere le persone, ma ... non agiscono con giustizia"

"Ehi." Alec cerca di calmarla. Si leva in piedi dalla sedia e le avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle, attirandola sul suo petto. La abbraccia, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa. "Non è neppure colpa tua, però, Izzy. Non c'era nessuna bomba, ma ora non importa. Importa quello che stiamo facendo adesso, e dobbiamo concentrarci". Si tira indietro. "Ora capisco perché mamma ci ha detto di tenere il cuore sotto controllo."

"Perché?"

"Perché genera una vera guerra con la tua mente."

Izzy lo guarda pensierosa per un momento, poi sorride. È un sorriso triste, ma sempre pieno di speranza." “Alcune guerre devono essere combattute, Alec." dice piano. "Quando sarai pronto a parlarne, sono qui. Sempre."

Lui annuisce, ingoiando l'impulso di farsi prendere dal panico. Sa cosa intende, e ora non è proprio il momento di discuterne. Ma sorride. "Grazie, Izzy.". Solleva lo zaino con l'attrezzatura da arrampicata e se lo butta sulla spalla. "Andiamo."

~

Sono a metà del corridoio dell'istituto, diretti agli ascensori, quando un rumore di tacchi li fa bloccare.

Alec si costringe a mantenere un’espressione calma. Siamo pronti per questo.

"Dove state andando voi quattro?" chiede Maryse. Non ha bisogno di alzare la voce; il tono gelido è più che sufficiente. "Senza permesso, potrei aggiungere?"

Si girano per affrontare il capo dell'Istituto nel modo più casuale possibile. Il che è difficile, considerando che hanno pistole infilate nelle giacche, zaini che sembrano abbastanza pieni ed equipaggiamento da squadra da attacco.

"Ha ricevuto il rapporto stamattina?" chiede Lydia. La sua voce mima quella di Maryse e Alec è ammirato dalla tenuta dei suoi nervi.

Sua madre sembra davvero a disagio per qualche istante. "Scusami?"

Lydia alza il mento, la voce fredda. Le bugie che racconta escono talmente fluide che Alec pensa che, se non conoscesse il piano, le crederebbe. "Il Clave ha emesso un ordine di missione critica dall’Istituto di Chicago. È a priorità elevata e il compito è stato affidato ai suoi figli e a me e a Raj” spiega Lydia. Tamburella col dito sulla coscia, con impazienza. "Ci attendono senza indugio, signora."

Alec quasi sorride.

L'espressione di sua madre è così sorpresa che lei fa quasi un passo indietro. Quindi si ricompone, passando velocemente una mano sui capelli raccolti a coda, e li affronta di nuovo. "Bene, allora non vi tratterrò. Io ... cercherò immediatamente fra i documenti. Dite al Clave che deve esserci stato un ritardo. Per colpa nostra, ovviamente." aggiunge rapidamente.

Lydia e Raj si girano per andarsene, diretti agli ascensori, ma Maryse indugia.

Raggiunge Alec e Isabelle, afferrando entrambi i figli delicatamente per i polsi. "Fate attenzione, tutti e due” dice piano, e poi li sorprende ulteriormente sporgendosi a premere loro un bacio sulla tempia; Alec, poi Izzy.

Quando si tira indietro, ha gli occhi umidi, e Alec inghiotte la verità che vuole improvvisamente venir fuori. Vuole che sua madre sia orgogliosa di loro, ma non a causa di una bugia. Cosa direbbe se sapesse che stanno andando davvero a salvare l'assassino ribelle che lui avrebbe dovuto uccidere?

"Posso fare qualcosa?" chiede Maryse, l’espressione insolitamente vulnerabile. "Devo seguirvi sui monitor? Darvi un supporto tecnico? Qualunque cosa?"

Izzy scuote la testa, ma quando risponde, la sua voce è più dolce di prima. "No mamma. Siamo a posto, stai tranquilla." Bacia la guancia di Maryse esitante, e poi fa un passo indietro. "Torneremo presto."

Alec esita, vuole parlare, rassicurare sua madre che andrà tutto bene e presto saranno di ritorno a casa, ma non riesce a mentire.

Può promettere una cosa però. Avanza, ripete il gesto di Izzy e bacia sua madre sulla guancia. Dice, sottovoce, in modo che Izzy non senta: "Mi prenderò cura di lei, lo giuro".

Maryse gli posa il palmo della mano sulla guancia per un momento e poi annuisce. Con le lacrime agli occhi, si volta e si allontana, lasciando Alec e Isabelle in un silenzio meditabondo.

Izzy si riprende dallo shock per prima. "Dobbiamo muoverci", dice. "Abbiamo bisogno di prendere strade separate per raggiungere il pozzo, quindi è meglio partire il prima possibile. Raj e Lydia sono già in viaggio verso la prigione. "

"Jace e Clary?"

Izzy gli porge l’auricolare, delle dimensioni a malapena di un pisello, e lui se lo infila nell'orecchio. Dopo alcuni istanti di rumori statici, sente chiara la voce di Jace. "Ciao bello. Sei pronto? "

Alec attende finché non sono nell'ascensore e lontano dalle telecamere di sicurezza, prima di rispondere. "Pronto come potrò mai essere."

"Ti sarò sempre a fianco, lo prometto. Adesso muovi quelle gambe lunghe, amico mio. "

~

Central Park all’una del mattino è buio e chiuso, uno spazio gigante di passerelle, verde e acqua. Si estende, bellissimo e pericoloso per un viandante solitario.

Mentre si stringe la corda intorno alla vita - e fissa il gancio di sicurezza sul lato del pozzo - l'ironia di tutto ciò non sfugge ad Alec.

Scendere giù per un pozzo dei desideri per far evadere un assassino.

Un pozzo che, ne è piuttosto sicuro, dovrebbe servire per procurarsi buona fortuna o superare un esame; non per sperare di non morire mentre scendi nei tunnel della cripta sotterranea personale di una famiglia criminale.

Accanto a lui, Isabelle fa il giro del pozzo con le spalle rivolte verso di lui, scrutando nell'oscurità con i suoi occhiali da visione notturna adorabilmente enormi. Appare sufficientemente pericolosa perché Alec èviti di stuzzicarla a proposito di quei giganteschi occhiali intrecciati nei suoi riccioli. Soprattutto quando lei è l'unica a guardargli le spalle in questo momento.

"Ricorda, se non torni entro 10 minuti, scendo. Probabilmente 9" ammette lei.

Alec si acciglia.

Lei scrolla le spalle. "Tu verresti giù dopo 5. Non fingere il contrario."

Non può discutere contro un simile argomento. Nell’orecchio, sente Jace scoppiare in una piccola risata, ma poi torna serio e dice, "Prometto che non ti distrarrò una volta che sarai laggiù, ma ... stai attento, Alec." dice Jace. “Ricordi le parole in codice? "

"Si. Ho capito" mente Alec. Pensa di essere il più preparato possibile, ma comunque, questa è probabilmente la cosa più folle che abbia mai fatto.

"Grande. Ne sono certo." Jace dice gentilmente. Si schiarisce la voce. "Clary è in linea con Raj e Lydia, ma hanno difficoltà a eliminare tutte le telecamere. Fino ad allora, rimangono ad aspettare. Perciò buona fortuna."

"Isabelle," dice sottovoce Alec, pronto a fare il salto. "Vorrei solo ..."

"No." ribatte lei, senza incontrare il suo sguardo. "Non provare a salutarmi." dice testardamente "Porta il culo giù, salva il nostro amico, e torna da me. Altrimenti, ucciderò Valentine in persona, se questo dovesse significare portarti a casa. "

Alec respinge le lacrime. "Ti voglio bene, Iz." dice dolcemente, avendo appena il tempo di veder le labbra di lei tremare, prima di fare il primo salto verso il basso.

È una discesa breve, ma la prende con calma, tenendo gli occhi incollati al fondo e aspettando che appaia qualcuno. Quando i suoi piedi colpiscono qualcosa di solido, Alec scioglie la corda e la slega rapidamente.

Si gira e sente un acciaio freddo premergli la fronte.

Non si muove. Non batte nemmeno le palpebre. Fissa semplicemente la pistola e aspetta che l'uomo che la tiene in mano parli.

"Che ore sono?" chiede l'uomo. Indossa un completo grigio scuro, ha un aspetto formale e pericoloso, mentre fissa Alec con gli occhi socchiusi. Non ha esattamente l’aspetto di una guardia, ma Alec non sta tanto a pensarci su. 

Risponde senza esitazione. “12:25”.

Il bizzarro riferimento di Valentine ad Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie non è qualcosa su cui Alec voglia pensare troppo.

O sul perché un pazzo usi delle citazioni dal film come parola d’ordine. 

"Colletto" chiede l’uomo semplicemente.

Alec si abbassa la camicia, lentamente, a rivelare la runa che Clary ha impiegato oltre due ore a disegnare. L'uomo lo studia per qualche istante, e Alec spera che non noti il rivolo di sudore che gli scorre lungo il collo.

La guardia controlla per un altro secondo o due. Alec si chiede se ci sia qualcosa che non va. E se cambiassero regolarmente il disegno, oltre al codice? E se Clary non l'avesse disegnata bene?

Sta per fare un respiro profondo e iniziare a combattere per la sua vita, quando l'uomo indietreggia.

Annuisce. "Valentine non c'è, ma puoi aspettare la notte se necessario. È urgente?"

Alec pensa velocemente. Quale potrebbe essere una priorità? "Trasferimento." dice "Voi ragazzi avete un killer qui?"

L'uomo aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Oh. Pensavo che dovesse rimanere qui. "

Alec a quel punto ha due informazioni.

Una, che Magnus Bane è vivo. E due, che è nel posto giusto. Si concede solo mezzo secondo per lasciare che il sollievo lo travolga. Gli dà la sicurezza sufficiente per concentrarsi e usare saggiamente il cervello.

"Puoi prendertela con Valentine quando torna." dice Alec freddamente. "Per ora, mi fai passare? Sono sicuro che hai una stanza libera. Senti, sono certo che non è niente, ma ne vengo adesso dalla prigione e hanno la stanza pronta." Si passa una mano tra i capelli e cerca di mostrarsi comprensivo." Quando Valentine tornerà, mi prenderò la responsabilità per qualsiasi problema di comunicazione."

L'uomo si rilassa leggermente e fa un passo indietro, lasciandolo passare. "Sei già stato qui prima?" chiede.

Alec scuote la testa, mantenendo la voce calma. "Prima volta. Il capo vuole che dimostri di essere capace di fare almeno qualcosa di utile. Ci ho messo dei fottuti anni" borbotta.

Per fortuna, sta giocando la carta giusta, perché l'uomo sembra quasi averlo in simpatia. "Sì, ti capisco. Sono bloccato qui da sei mesi ormai, ma non sono mai stato invitato in nessuna delle stanze. "

Alec fa una pausa. Stanze?

L'uomo continua, beatamente inconsapevole, mentre conduce Alec lungo una serie di tunnel. "Farei parlare quell'assassino in un'ora, se me ne dessero la possibilità."

La schiena dell'uomo è girata, quindi il sussulto di Alec passa inosservato. Magnus è vivo, ma non ha idea di quello che gli hanno già fatto, e sa che un incaricato del trasferimento dovrebbe saper far di meglio che fare domande. Non è disposto a insistere ulteriormente con questo ragazzo.

Il tunnel che attraversano non è come una fogna. Non è buio e Alec rabbrividisce solo perché sa quanti innocenti sono stati portati qui. Anche il soffitto è piuttosto alto, e incurvato a botte, e si capisce perché una goccia ci abbia messo un po’ di più a cadere di quanto previsto.

Alcune monete sono sparse sul pavimento mentre camminano, e la guardia sbuffa. "Sì, un povero bastardo dovrà raccogliere queste monete alla fine della notte. Prima ero io, ma ora sono un po’ più su di questa merda" si vanta il ragazzo.

Alec annuisce, digrignando i denti per sputare una risposta. "E così, dove...?"

Mentre girano lungo un altro ampio corridoio, dove il muschio copre i muri, e sulle pareti compaiono tubature, Alec all'improvviso perde il filo. Hanno svoltato diverse volte, ma è riuscito a tenere la traccia di dove si trova l'ingresso del pozzo.

Fino ad ora.

C'è una singola, grande porta di acciaio inchiavardata nel muro a sinistra. Non è sorvegliata, il che fa sì che Alec si fermi.

"Ti lasciano a fare la guardia al prigioniero da solo, eh?" chiede. Contrae i pugni lungo i fianchi, preparandosi. Il cuore inizia a battere forte, l'adrenalina si attiva quando la guardia si gira e si acciglia.

"Stai scherzando? Non sai per chi sta lavorando il tuo capo? "La guardia socchiude gli occhi, ma fa un gesto ampio. "Valentine ha gente da tutte le parti."

Alec mantiene la voce ferma, giocando la carta dell’ignorante. "Ma lui chiaramente ti tiene in considerazione, se ti ha messo a guardia del prigioniero? Sono sicuro che ti lasceranno entrare prima che io me ne vada. "

L'uomo esita. I suoi occhi si restringono ancora di più mentre fissa Alec. "Non sono un fottuto idiota." scatta. "Mi spezzerebbe il collo se lo chiedessi. Un piccolo consiglio da parte mia, ragazzo." sogghigna. "Non fare domande stupide e non dire nulla se non ti viene chiesto."

"Giusto. Sì, hai ragione. Uh, solo un'altra cosa. "

La guardia lo fissa.

Alec fa solo un sorrisetto. "Vuoi che ti spezzi il braccio sinistro o il destro?"

"Che cazzo…?"

Quando la guardia cerca di mollargli un pugno, Alec lascia che l'adrenalina lo faccia andare a pieno regime. "Facciamo il sinistro, allora." borbotta.

Afferra il polso dell'uomo, spinge in avanti e attende il crack. Mette rapidamente una mano sulla bocca della guardia per soffocarne il grido, e poi lo sbatte contro il duro pavimento di cemento. L'uomo boccheggia, e poi crolla pesantemente a terra svenuto. Un rivolo di sangue gli gocciola dall’angolo della bocca, e Alec lo sposta rapidamente di peso verso la parete, frugando in fretta nelle sue tasche.

Quando la sua mano trova il freddo del metallo, tira, recuperando due chiavi.

"Bingo." dice una voce.

Per un secondo, si fa prendere dal panico e alza gli occhi in fretta. Quando non vede nessuno, borbotta un’imprecazione.

"Merda. Scusa amico. Va’ avanti. Fa’ il tuo lavoro."

Alec fa un piccolo sorriso nel sentire di nuovo la voce di Jace nell'orecchio, ma continua a tirare fuori le chiavi e si dirige verso la porta. Guarda su e giù lungo il corridoio e vede una telecamera nell'angolo più lontano.

"Cazzo." borbotta. "Jace, opzioni. Adesso."

Ascolta il suo amico mentre infila la chiave nella grossa serratura. "Se piombi dentro a sorpresa, è probabile che attiri più rapidamente le guardie più vicine." gli dice Jace. Si interrompe. "Ma se non lo fai ..."

"La gente arriverà comunque. Mi vedranno subito nella telecamera. Fanculo."

Le rune potrebbero probabilmente ingannare le guardie per alcuni secondi, spera Alec, dando loro abbastanza tempo per tornare al pozzo.

"Sbrigati, Alec, e andrà tutto bene."

"Bugiardo."

Infine, la porta scatta e l'acciaio mette alla prova i muscoli di Alec mentre si sforza di tirarla. È un lavoro per due persone, ma fanculo se gli verranno dei lividi mentre cerca di aprirla più velocemente possibile.

Pensa a quanto poco tempo hanno. Fortunatamente, non si sentono ancora passi in avvicinamento, quindi fa un respiro profondo, si prepara ed entra nella stanza.

La prima cosa che vede è il corpo. Una donna giace immobile sul pavimento, i capelli biondi sparsi e arruffati di sangue. Non è rivolta verso di lui, ma Alec non riesce a vedere le spalle muoversi, e quel tipo di immobilità di solito significa una sola cosa.

 _Guarda oltre_.

"Magnus." Esala quella parola come se fosse la prima volta che si permette di pronunciarla. È di nuovo nel club, a guardare Magnus che balla, cogliendo il suo sguardo ogni tanto. È accanto alla piscina; si sta allenando; è dagli ascensori, subito prima dello scambio.

Alec ripercorre i suoi ricordi più a lungo di quanto gli sembri, perché sente Jace schiarirsi la voce. "Alec, devi uscire da lì." dice con calma. "Presto."

Alec batte le palpebre. Scuote la testa, cercando di usare il sollievo che sente per spingersi in avanti. Magnus è appeso con due corde, in ginocchio e con la testa penzoloni, ma mentre si lancia a tagliarle con un piccolo coltello, vede che i polsi di Magnus stanno quasi scivolando via.

Quando Alec toglie le dita, sente l'umidità diffondersi sul palmo della mano.

 _Sangue_.

Con cura, taglia ciò che resta delle corde e abbassa le braccia di Magnus in modo da farsele girare attorno al suo collo. Magnus geme un po' e si appoggia al fianco di Alec, borbottando qualcosa che Alec non riesce a capire.

Lui si prende un secondo o due per verificare eventuali lesioni gravi. Gambe. Braccia. Viso. Eventuali emorragie.

Ma anche se la maglietta di Magnus - ed è sempre la stessa maglietta nera, con lo scollo a V che indossava la notte dello scambio - è strappata nel mezzo, Alec non riesce a vedere niente che somigli ad un colpo di pistola, o anche a ferite da taglio. Ci sono segni simili a graffi sul suo petto nudo, e sebbene Alec sia sicuro che facciano male, deve rimanere saldo e tirare Magnus in piedi. I capelli del killer sono sciolti e gli ricadono sul viso, umidi di sudore e una sostanza rossa appiccicosa a cui Alec non vuole pensare.

Magnus improvvisamente si riscuote. Solleva il mento e ansima.

Spinge via Alec, inciampa e cade di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia. "No" gracchia. I suoi occhi si spalancano, e Alec allunga lentamente le mani.

"Magnus ... sono io. Alec." dice dolcemente.

"Certo." gracchia Magnus. "E io sono la regina di Saba." La sua espressione si indurisce. Si tira su in piedi, incerto, ma i suoi occhi sfavillano di rabbia. "Lavoravi per Valentine, vero? Tutto il tempo? Sei qui per uccidermi? "

Alec tace. Il battito del suo cuore è così forte che non riesce nemmeno a distinguere quello che Jace sta cercando di dirgli. Devono andarsene alla svelta, ma Alec osserva come Magnus gli stringe i polsi, tenendoli contro il proprio petto mentre lo fissa. E non è un bello sguardo, e Alec trasale per la paura. Qualunque cosa gli abbiano detto, ha reso Magnus incerto.

Rischiando, Alec si guarda all’indietro. "Fottiti, Bane. È così che ringrazi il tuo salvatore? "

Aspetta.

Magnus ammicca. Inclina la testa, ed è il primo gesto familiare che Alec riconosce. Si rilassa quasi. "Alexander ?" sussurra Magnus. Corruga le sopracciglia e il suo labbro trema.

Alec annuisce. “S-sì. Noi, siamo qui per tirarti fuori, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci. Puoi camminare?"

Magnus ride. Il suono è troppo forte.

Alec rapidamente chiude la distanza tra loro e mette il palmo sulle labbra di Magnus. Alec sente nella mano la morbidezza della sua pelle e rabbrividisce, mentre il respiro caldo gli morde la pelle nuda. Rimane così per un momento di troppo, guardando Magnus. I suoi occhi sono ancora gli stessi occhi. La sua bocca è morbida come Alec pensava che fosse, non che ci abbia pensato molto, no...

Quando lentamente lascia cadere la mano, Magnus sorride, e anche se il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi, o le sue fossette, Alec vorrebbe piangere per pura gioia.

"Ti offrirei un sorriso, ma mi fanno male le labbra." dice Magnus tranquillamente. "Non è meglio che mi baci?" È vero, appaiono screpolate e spaccate, ma comunque, sono troppo allettanti perché Alec distolga lo sguardo. Sono rosa e morbide e Alec sente un familiare calore iniziare a serpeggiare nel suo stomaco.

Ha ancora un’aria lievemente isterica, ma quelle parole fanno sì che anche le labbra di Alec si aprano in un piccolo sorriso. Esita di nuovo, non è sicuro di dove mettere le mani. Decide che lungo i fianchi va bene, per ora.

"Riesci a stare in piedi?" chiede di nuovo Alec, vedendo come Magnus continui semplicemente a fissarlo.

Magnus annuisce, ondeggiando leggermente. "Ovviamente. Sono un ragazzo grande". Flette un braccio, e anche se dovrebbe essere una cosa buffa, o forse civettuola, il momento perde senso quando Magnus incespica di nuovo in avanti verso Alec. Tossisce. "Fanculo."

"Non ce la fai” dice Alec senza mezzi termini. Prende una rapida decisione e si china per raccogliere le lunghe gambe di Magnus.

Magnus indietreggia. "Cosa diavolo stai facendo, Alexander? No." dice, e la paura nei suoi occhi fa sussultare Alec. Perché pensava che fosse una buona idea semplicemente tirarlo su? Pensa a come Magnus è rimasto legato per giorni. Non c'è da stupirsi che non voglia essere toccato da nessuno in questo momento.

"Cazzo, mi dispiace." borbotta Alec.

Prima che abbia un altro momento per riflettere, Magnus cade di nuovo in ginocchio. Si china di fronte alla donna bionda, voltandola appena. "Mi dispiace." dice, così piano che Alec se ne accorge solo perché si sta avvicinando.

"Alec, sento arrivare qualcuno." dice improvvisamente Jace, ad alta voce.

Non dando a Magnus un altro secondo per protestare, Alec lo aiuta a mettersi in piedi e poi avvolge di nuovo il suo braccio intorno al collo, caricandosi della maggior parte del suo peso mentre escono dalla porta.

Magnus barcolla un po', ma rimane in piedi, appoggiando il viso sulla spalla di Alec mentre si muove. Esala un sospiro e un brivido percorre la spina dorsale di Alec, quando Magnus gli si strofina contro appena. Probabilmente è del tutto casuale, oppure è solo bisogno di conforto, ma Alec sente la punta del naso di Magnus toccargli la clavicola, e sente le ginocchia minacciare di cedere.

Quando sente una risata fioca risuonare nel corridoio, Alec si rende conto che viene da Magnus.

L'assassino tossisce ancora e quando parla, la sua voce è ancora gracchiante. "Questo è il peggior primo appuntamento di sempre."

I brividi che Alec sente questa volta sono tutt'altro che allegri. Si ferma, si sporge e controlla il corridoio successivo alla ricerca di segni della presenza delle guardie. Indietreggia, solo per un momento. Appoggia gentilmente Magnus contro il muro muschioso e gli avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita.

"Ho bisogno che tu mi dica il tuo nome." dice con fermezza.

Mentre aspetta, la preoccupazione si unisce all’ansia e alla paura. Comincia a cogliere un pessimo segnale nel tempo che Magnus impiega per rispondere. Magnus: che lo sta guardando così intensamente, così stranamente, che Alec è sicuro che la sua teoria stia per trovare conferma.

È terrorizzato all'idea che possa essere gravemente ferito, e non nel senso fisico.

Così chiede di nuovo: "Come ti chiami?"

_Per favore, dimmi che te lo ricordi. Ricordalo. Per favore._

 

Magnus appoggia la testa contro il muro e annuisce. Preme le labbra e poi sospira. "Bane Magnus." dice. "Voglio dire, Magnus Bane. Merda . Sto bene. Veramente. Solo ... stanco, Alec." borbotta.

"Ah sì. Lo vedo." dice Alec asciutto, cercando di tenere la paura fuori dalla sua voce.

Ma poi Magnus lo guarda e quasi sorride. "Non parlare più però." lo implora Alec. "Fammi un favore; chiudi gli occhi e concentrati sulla respirazione. Devo portare tutti e due fuori di qui. Adesso."

Scosta Magnus dal muro, riprendendo la posizione di prima, il braccio di Magnus attorno al collo. Le sue dita toccano la punta dell'orecchio di Alec e il suo corpo è pesante, ma caldo, segno molto reale che Magnus sta bene. Ed è molto vivo.

Girano un altro angolo e Alec sente dei passi echeggiare dietro di loro.

Tiene un passo veloce e marcia in avanti.

Altri due corridoi da percorrere.

"Anch’io potrei portarti, sai?" mormora Magnus mentre camminano. "Non sono minuscolo. Non sono la donna in questa relazione".

Alec ammicca. "Siamo entrambi uomini." dice assente.

"Sì ma gli etero vogliono saperlo." Magnus ride di nuovo, senza fiato e ignaro del pericolo. "Chi è la donna?"

"Magnus, per favore. Stai zitto." lo implora Alec. Non si ferma, ma si concede un momento per abbassare il viso e guardare l'assassino. Che sembra sempre più esausto, e Alec vuole solo che tutto finisca, per entrambi.

Magnus improvvisamente sobbalza. "Alec" inizia. Il suo braccio trema mentre si attacca al collo di Alec, e le sue dita penetrano nella pelle in quel punto, abbastanza forte da far uscire il sangue. Solleva il mento, inclinandolo in modo che il suo naso sfiori quello di Alec. "Mi aiuterai?"

Alec deglutisce faticosamente. "Aiutarti per cosa?" sussurra.

"Aiutami a trovarla. Per favore."

"Chi?"

Il mento di Magnus trema, e la prima lacrima scivola dai suoi occhi e colpisce la spalla di Alec.

"Mia madre." sussurra Magnus. "Mi manca."

A quelle parole, Alec si sente colpire al petto dallo shock. Prende un ampio respiro, voltandosi. Se si lascia andare, piangerà fino a non poter più respirare. Il dolore nella voce di Magnus è troppo. Non riesce a confortarlo. Non adesso almeno.

Si raddrizza, e si costringe a voltarsi verso il cammino ancora da percorrere. È la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto fare; focalizzare lo sguardo, impedendosi di ascoltare il suono dei respiri affannosi e brevi di Magnus, e ignorare le lacrime che gli scendono lungo le guance.

Quando arrivano a metà del corridoio successivo, Alec sente dei passi provenire da direzioni diverse. Grida e urla si avvicinano e lui sa che devono sbrigarsi.

La faccenda si fa critica quando il peso di Magnus improvvisamente si abbandona.

Alec si morde il labbro, raccoglie il suo coraggio e gli dà una gomitata nelle costole, facendolo riprendere. Si odia per questo, ma sa che si odierà di più se permetterà che li prendano, o li lascerà trascinare via nuovamente Magnus.

Alec mormora un’imprecazione mentre camminano velocemente. "Se muori, ti resusciterò e ti farò il culo alla grande, capito? Magnus?”

Magnus annuisce; il suo peso si alleggerisce mentre si adatta alla camminata veloce di Alec. "Ti sento." dice. "Ti sento ..." Tossisce. "E se vivo?"

"Mi devi almeno due storie."

"Che pretese, Alexander."

Jace sussulta improvvisamente nel suo orecchio. "Alec, la tua uscita è bloccata. Isabelle me lo ha appena comunicato. Gira indietro. Adesso . "

Alec geme. "Per andare dove? È l'unica uscita che conosciamo. "

Accanto a lui, Magnus fa un gesto osceno a una delle telecamere. Alec annuisce, tentato di ripetere il gesto.

"Scendi nel tunnel alla tua sinistra. Penso che ci sia una scala. "

"Tu pensi?"

"Alec, non hai scelta." Jace ringhia nel suo orecchio "Penso che ce ne sia una lì. Non l’ho detto prima perché non abbiamo mai avuto l’occasione di esplorarla, ma ... "

"È quello, o battersi con una squadra della morte."

"Praticamente." dice Jace cupo. "Vai ora, Alec. Per favore."

Si lanciano in una corsa lungo il corridoio, e Alec è grato del fatto che Magnus stia usando tutta l'energia che gli è rimasta per stare al passo e tacere. Prende nota di ringraziarlo praticamente per tutto, se ne usciranno vivi.

Un altro angolo.

 

Alec lo gira. E sussulta al vedere cosa c’è. O chi .

Accanto a lui, Magnus emette un gemito.

Troppo tardi.

"Cazzo." dice Alec.

È l'unica risposta appropriata allo scoprire che l'unico corridoio che porta alla tua uscita è bloccato da una manciata di uomini ben addestrati, con espressioni fredde e armati.

"Non posso combatterli e tenerti lontano" dice Alec.

Gli uomini, per fortuna, non hanno pistole.

Dopo tutto, perché dovrebbero averne bisogno? Sono dieci contro due, e uno della loro coppia è ferito e stanco e certo non nella forma migliore.

Magnus si gira verso di lui. "Lasciami fare." dice freddamente. I suoi occhi si socchiudono in un’espressione così pericolosa che Alec sente la sua anima uscire allo scoperto perché Magnus la divori. "Non permetterò che facciano del male a nessun altro a cui tengo."

Alec si acciglia. 

_Cosa intendeva?_

_Lasciarlo fare cosa?_

"Cerchi questa?", esclama un uomo. Fa un passo in avanti e un lampo di rosa cattura l'attenzione di Alec.

La rabbia si trasforma in furia, può sentirla irradiare da Magnus come un fuoco.

"Quella è mia." sibila Magnus. Guarda gli uomini, e con una nuova concentrazione guarda la familiare pistola rosa che quello sta tenendo. È pericolosamente attento e questa tensione sostituisce la dolcezza nei suoi occhi; indurendo la sua espressione fino ad una concentrazione mortale.

"Bene, allora", esclama la guardia. "Perché non vieni a prenderla?" lo schernisce, gettando la pistola sul pavimento dietro di sé e avanzando. Dietro di lui, gli uomini ridono, e fissano la coppia lungo il corridoio come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

La disperazione affonda i suoi artigli in Alec. Sta per balbettare delle scuse a Magnus.

Sono arrivati così lontano, solo per essere abbattuti all'ultimo momento.

Vorrebbe avere almeno il tempo di dirgli addio, ma questo è ciò che intendeva sempre sua madre.

_Il cuore è un pericolo._

Stanno per morire, e tutto a causa sua.

A causa dei suoi sentimenti per Magnus.

Potrebbe anche ammetterlo, almeno a se stesso. 

Non che nessuno possa mai scoprirlo, e se è morto, nessuno può farlo vergognare per questo.

Alec è a pochi secondi dall'estrarre le proprie armi quando Magnus allunga una mano.

"Alexander, non muoverti."

"Che cosa?"

Magnus si sporge verso di lui e, per un secondo, Alec pensa di poter scoprire, dopo tutto, il sapore delle labbra di Magnus contro le sue. Un bacio intriso di sangue e lacrime ha un senso. Ma poi Magnus si tira indietro, e un lampo d'argento appare nelle sue mani.

Improvvisamente solleva due pugnali, e Alec si dà una pacca sulle tasche vuote, realizzando cosa è appena successo.

"Magnus ..." Alec si interrompe. Che cosa sta per dirgli? Chiedergli di fare un passo indietro e di non combattere?

Alec sa che non potrebbe mai chiedergli una cosa simile. Soprattutto dopo tutto quello che Valentine gli ha fatto.

Quello che non si aspetta è che Magnus faccia un passo in avanti, e si volti verso di lui, gli metta le mani sul petto e lo spinga indietro così forte da farlo cadere a terra. Ha a malapena il tempo di battere le palpebre e di sedersi prima che Magnus diventi una sagoma velocissima, precipitandosi nel corridoio.

Gli uomini di Valentine lo caricano.

Quello che succede dopo si trasforma nella danza più mortale che Alec abbia mai visto.

I primi due uomini si avvicinano. Magnus usa lo slancio per spingersi in avanti e scivolare sulle ginocchia. Le sue braccia guizzano; tenendo le lame rivolte all’esterno. Il pugnale squarcia le loro caviglie e i due uomini collassano sul pavimento.

Anche da seduto, Alec può vedere il sangue sgorgare mentre i due uomini si trascinano verso il muro, cercando di fermare l'emorragia. Non sono ferite fatali, ma non c'è modo che riescano a rimanere in piedi. I tagli di Magnus sono precisi e quasi artistici. Colpiscono nei punti giusti. 

Il resto degli uomini capisce subito che questa non è una situazione ordinaria. Rischia di non essere una faccenda qualunque.

Magnus rotola per alzarsi, allungando rapidamente una gamba per far crollare un terzo uomo. Lo colpisce sul naso col tallone e il sangue comincia a colargli negli occhi. Non gli dedica un altro momento e si volta per affrontare il resto.

Restano sei uomini.

Magnus rotea su se stesso, gli uomini lo circondano. I loro sorrisi sono spariti. Hanno un atteggiamento prudente, le loro dita vibrano alla ricerca delle pistole di cui non pensavano di aver bisogno contro un uomo solo.

 _Ma questo non è un uomo._  Questo è Magnus Bane, e Alec è ipnotizzato.

E poi Magnus si lancia.

Col pomolo di uno dei pugnali colpisce la fronte di uno degli uomini, chinandosi mentre un altro tenta un affondo, mollando un pugno all'altra guardia. Poi gira su se stesso, usando come scudo il soldato ormai svenuto. Lo usa così per qualche istante, e poi lo spinge contro altri uomini con un gemito.

Mentre barcollano, si abbassa e si infila fra di loro; tagliando braccia, gambe e guance. Taglia e affetta, ma non infila mai le lame in punti letali. Evita le costole; e gli occhi.

Il che è più di quanto avrebbe fatto Alec.

Il quale si chiede, se fosse stato rinchiuso e magari torturato, avrebbe ancora pietà di quelle anime?

Ma Magnus sì. Per quanto fluidi siano i suoi movimenti, c'è passione nei suoi colpi. Rabbia, furia e qualcosa che si fa strada nel petto di Alec. È incazzato, sì, ma anche ferito, e questo si coglie nei suoi movimenti.

Magnus usa le sue mosse come un’arte; che si esprime nel chinarsi con velocità e in una precisione assoluta. Si tratta di un avvertimento, di grande potenza. Sta mostrando pietà, ma ti ricorda anche: sei impotente contro di me.

È vendetta, ed è la vendetta di Magnus.

Alec capisce allora perché Magnus lo ha spinto via prima di combattere. Almeno, capisce uno dei motivi. Vuole fare da solo.

Un'altra parte di Alec pensa che non è necessario.

E quando alza lo sguardo, si rialza in piedi e lentamente si avvicina per andargli incontro, Magnus è circondato da un cerchio di guardie sconfitte. Gli uomini stanno tutti comprimendo varie ferite, alcuni sono completamente abbattuti e altri gemono, raggomitolati su se stessi. Alcuni calci dopo, il silenzio diventa completo.

Magnus alza lo sguardo mentre Alec cammina verso di lui. C'è una striscia porpora nei suoi capelli umidi che scendono sul suo naso. Dipingono le sue labbra di rosso. Gli raggiungono il mento e Alec non resiste più.

Si avvicina, ignorando il battito nelle sue orecchie, e fa scorrere il suo pollice tremante sulla pelle di Magnus. Strofina via il sangue, sbiadendo il rosso in un pallido rosa, lasciando Magnus a fissarlo con occhi spalancati. 

In quel momento, mentre Alec lo guarda, entrambi incapaci di parlare, Magnus è immortale. È indistruttibile, potente e bello; insanguinato o pulito. 

E poi Magnus sorride, e l'immagine divina va in pezzi. Ridiventa umano; spezzato e bellissimo, qualcosa tra spaventoso e dolce. È l'assassino arguto il cui sorriso lampeggia veloce. È coperto di sangue, eppure il tremito nelle sue mani lo rende più umano di chiunque altro Alec abbia mai conosciuto. Ancora più di se stesso.

Senza dire una parola, interrompono il momento magico e si girano per salire le scale, la pistola rosa ora assicurata alla cintura di Magnus.

Prendono i gradini due alla volta e poco dopo arrivano a una piccola porta. È buio e ci vogliono gli sforzi di entrambi per aprirla, ma spingono abbastanza forte, e dopo un momento, questa si apre a rivelare un piccolo bagno pubblico. Spingono il grosso bidone che blocca la porta, risistemandolo dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro di loro. L’uscita è nascosta con cura, confondendosi con il muro tranne che per una piccola fessura.

Mentre Alec controlla il suo auricolare, ricevendo solo un doloroso feedback in risposta, Magnus si allontana da lui e apre il rubinetto. Si spruzza l’acqua in viso e poi afferra il lavandino con entrambe le mani. Così forte che Alec pensa che potrebbe romperlo.

_Non farti male, vorrebbe supplicare. Per favore._

Fa un passo cauto verso Magnus, avvicinandosi a lui di lato. Aspetta finché non è sicuro che Magnus possa vederlo, quindi rimane lì. Non parla, perché onestamente, non è sicuro di cos'altro dire. Non vuole fargli delle domande. Non vuole sapere perché c'erano delle fotografie orribili sul pavimento, o di chi è il cadavere e cosa significhi per Magnus.

Una domanda invece gliela vuole fare, così tanto che Alec sente la gola bruciare nel tentativo di trattenerla.

_Vuoi sapere perché sono tornato per te?_

Magnus si raddrizza. Si volta verso Alec e sorride, con il petto insanguinato che si gonfia. "Puoi farmi un altro favore?"

Alec batte le palpebre. "C-cosa c'è che non va?"

Poi quasi rotea gli occhi.  _Idiota_.

Che domanda stupida da fare a qualcuno che è stato fra le mani di Valentine per quasi una settimana e mezza.

"Prendimi, Alexander" dice Magnus, la sua voce appena un sussurro, prima che i suoi occhi ruotino e lui cada all'indietro.

Alec balza in avanti e lo afferra; un braccio cauto attorno al collo, e l'altro sul fondoschiena. Prende un profondo respiro per prepararsi al peso e poi raccoglie Magnus completamente tra le sue braccia, con le gambe di lui avvolte attorno a un braccio mentre l'altro gli tiene con cura la schiena.

Le sue dita raggiungono quasi la nuca di Magnus, e per un secondo Alec accarezza i pochi capelli che sporgono. La testa dondola avanti e indietro contro il suo collo, e Alec lo fissa per un secondo. E’ ancora tutto angoli acuti e muscoli scolpiti, ma è anche morbido. La sua pelle è calda e le sue palpebre fremono.

Alec lo porta fuori dal bagno, rendendosi conto all'improvviso che se qualcuno saltasse fuori, non sarebbe in grado di combattere.

“Alec?”

Fa un piccolo balzo quando risente la voce all’orecchio.

“Jace. Cosa è successo?"

"Abbiamo perso la comunicazione a metà strada. Stai bene? L’hai preso? Izzy è fuori di sé. Voleva scendere ma le ho detto che poteva farvi uccidere entrambi. C'è una macchina che ti aspetta all'ingresso subito dietro l'angolo. Esci adesso, Alec. Non abbiamo idea di quanti altri punti di appoggio abbiano nel parco."

Alec non perde tempo. Segue il piccolo sentiero di cemento, portando Magnus tra gli alberi e raggiungendo rapidamente un cancello nero. Izzy si sbraccia freneticamente dal sedile di una Honda blu, aprendo contemporaneamente la porta.

Alec posiziona con cura Magnus sul sedile posteriore, sdraiandolo lungo i tre ampi sedili e poi corre all'altro lato. Solleva delicatamente la testa di Magnus, si siede sul terzo sedile e posa la testa dell'uomo sulla propria coscia.

"Vai." dice piano a Izzy.

"Pensavo che fosse successo qualcosa." Il viso di Izzy cede per un momento. "Dio, Alec, ero così spaventata."

"Sto bene." la rassicura Alec. Sorride, ma è un sorriso patetico. "Davvero. Stiamo entrambi bene. È svenuto, tutto qui. Parti."

E mentre Izzy mette in moto, Alec osserva la sagoma addormentata di Magnus. La stanchezza e lo svanire della carica di adrenalina fanno sì che Alec faccia qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido. Prende la mano di Magnus e la tiene nella sua, guardandolo dall'alto.

Continua a guardare il petto dell’uomo, assicurandosi che si stia ancora alzando e abbassando.

Pensa all'ultima volta in cui Magnus era sul sedile posteriore di un'auto. Alec era nella parte anteriore, e lo spingeva indietro. E la volta successiva, era stato bendato; si era fidato di Alec per farsi guidare attraverso l'Istituto.

Magnus ha fatto così tanto per loro, senza nemmeno chiedere nulla in cambio.

Alec sorride stancamente, tenendogli ancora la mano. "Ora sei al sicuro." dice tranquillamente. "Sei con me."

E mentre tiene Magnus sul sedile posteriore, Alec si meraviglia degli eventi accaduti. Pensa a come lui lo ha protetto. Per quanto Alec voglia liquidarlo come un eroe da libri di fiabe, sa che è stato lo sforzo di entrambi a salvarli. Ripensa a come Magnus ha abbattuto gli uomini di Valentine, tenendoli così chiaramente lontani da Alec. Pensa a come aveva permesso che Alec lo sostenesse, e lo ripulisse dal sangue.

Alec lo guarda e si chiede qualcosa.  _È questo il motivo per cui il cuore è pericoloso? Significa uccidere per qualcuno e lasciarlo avvicinare abbastanza da vederti nei tuoi momenti più forti e più deboli?_

Sente gli occhi chiudersi, ma la mano di Magnus nella sua è l’appiglio più forte che Alec abbia mai percepito.

Si addormenta con la testa di Magnus in grembo e le loro mani strette assieme.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Cuscini morbidi. Un bip persistente. Un trambusto infinito di mormorii e passi.

_Oh no._

E quando flette la mano e sente la fasciatura che tiene ferma la flebo, Magnus è abbastanza sicuro di sapere dove si trova.

Spera solo di trovarsi in un ospedale dove le registrazioni delle telecamere di sicurezza possano essere facilmente cancellate. Perché recentemente si è fatto molti nemici, e dubita che il Clave gli offrirà più quella protezione.

Magnus quasi sorride all’idea. Almeno il suo cervello funziona abbastanza bene da pensare alla sua sicurezza. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma gli altri suoi sensi cominciano ad acuirsi. Può sentire l’odore dell'alcol del peggior tipo: quello disinfettante. Arriccia il naso. Può sentire altri passi, ma non grida o rumore di bambini, il che significa che probabilmente si trova in un’ala riservata.

O forse, non è affatto in un reparto.

_Sono ancora in pericolo?_

Un altro pensiero penetra nella sua mente.

 _E se non mi avessero mai salvato?_  pensa.  _L'ho sognato?_

Pensa alle mani di Alec attorno alla sua vita, mentre lo aiutava a camminare attraverso i tunnel, e poi al tocco gentile del suo pollice contro il proprio mento, che gli asciugava il sangue inondandolo di improvvisa tenerezza.

E poi, come se bastasse il ricordo del tocco di Alec, tutto gli torna di colpo alla memoria.

Il tempo trascorso con Valentine e Jonathan in quella stanza buia.

La crescente disperazione di cui potrebbe non riuscire a liberarsi mai.

Il corpo di Eleanor, le fotografie, i piccoli tagli; ancora e ancora.

Vorticano nella sua mente, lottando per prenderne il controllo. Lui cerca di opporsi, ancora ad occhi chiusi. Aprirli significa accettare dove si trova e Magnus ammette con se stesso di avere una paura fottuta di accertare la verità. Almeno, per qualche altro momento.

"Ehi."

Quella voce dolce lo fa sobbalzare e Magnus apre rapidamente gli occhi. Troppo rapidamente.

È stata una mossa sbagliata, perché la luminosità della stanza è quasi soffocante. Batte le palpebre un paio di volte, gemendo. Ovunque si trovi, qui non sono certo a corto di lampade, il che rende Magnus solo più consapevole di quanto si fosse abituato all'oscurità nella stanza di Valentine.

Fa un respiro profondo. Sorpresa e sollievo gli inondano la mente quando si rende conto che non gli fa troppo male. Niente nel suo corpo gli grida di rimanere immobile; per lasciar riparare ossa rotte e guarire. Il petto è dolorante, come se avesse corso tutto il giorno, e l'aridità della gola fa sì che riesca a malapena a tossire, ma Magnus sente un sorriso allungargli le labbra.

_Sta bene. E' vivo._

Ora, se Magnus riuscisse a capire dove si trova esattamente…

Fortunatamente, non deve aspettare molto.

"Sono lieta che tu sia sveglio."

Di nuovo, la voce della donna arriva dalla sua sinistra, e quando lui si alza a sedere con un gemito, inclinando la testa verso di lei, Magnus vede una signora dai capelli biondi intrecciati in una coda di cavallo, le gambe incrociate e le mani che riposano con cura in grembo, mentre aspetta che lui parli. Ha un’espressione calma, ma Magnus è sicuro che si stia mordendo la lingua per trattenere tutte le domande scottanti che deve porgli.

"Dove sono?" borbotta lui. Ora che è un po’ più seduto, dimena le dita dei piedi, e poi muove tutto il corpo; controllando dove fa male e dove no. Le sue ginocchia protestano, e gli ricordano quanto tempo ha passato in ginocchio in quella cella. Facendo un altro respiro profondo, Magnus fissa la flebo nella mano destra e le due sacche - la morfina e il sangue - che rilasciano il liquido sotto la sua pelle.

Guardandosi intorno, Magnus vede una tenda bianca tirata intorno alla stanza, che esclude l'esterno. Il letto in cui riposa è semplice, ma confortevole; ci sono alcune sedie per i visitatori a sinistra e una luce calda illumina nella stanza. È tutto troppo luminoso, e di nuovo, batte le palpebre finché le macchie non scompaiono dalla sua visione.

"Vicino a North Side." risponde la donna. Socchiude gli occhi e il suo nome torna all'improvviso nella mente di Magnus.

"Lydia, giusto?" chiede. "Eri quella che ha drogato Isabelle." Appoggia la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, godendosi il morbido cotone che si ripiega contro la nuca. Perché è così consapevole di ogni movimento? Di ogni momento di riposo e di tutto ciò che c’è nella stanza?

Perché, si rende conto, è grato di sentire tutto ciò; di vedere tutto; di ascoltare tutto. Con una stanza così luminosa, Magnus non può fare a meno di sorridere. Può affrontare qualsiasi cosa Lydia voglia sapere, finché è vivo e al sicuro.

Ha un futuro. Che è più di quanto sperasse di avere, in queste ultime settimane.

Lydia risponde dopo alcuni momenti. "Sì. Esatto." Abbassa lo sguardo sul foglio che ha in mano, mentre un leggero rossore si diffonde sulle sue guance.

"Non stavo giudicandoti" dice lui, il più gentilmente possibile. E poi realizza improvvisamente. "Aspetta, sono a Chicago. Perché?"

"Non ricordi il ..." Si interrompe. "Sei all’Istituto di Chicago. Ti abbiamo portato qui dopo. Dopo il-"

"Il mio affrettato salvataggio?" dice Magnus con il maggior umorismo possibile. Che, certamente, non è molto. Con la massima disinvoltura possibile, Magnus chiede: "A proposito di eroi, dov'è Alec? Credo di dovergli un grazie. "

"Non è qui per il momento."

Magnus ammicca. Spera che la sua delusione non si veda troppo.

Si rimprovera. Perché mai Alec avrebbe dovuto voler essere al suo capezzale, aspettando che si svegliasse? Non era come se fossero ...

All'improvviso, ricorda di essere caduto all'indietro, e ricorda le mani di Alec trattenerlo. Ricorda come si sentiva a ballare attorno agli uomini di Valentine. Forse gli ci è voluto tutto questo, per rendersi conto di quanto ci tenga che Alec si preoccupi per lui.

Combattere quegli uomini era stato così facile, così semplice la scelta tra rischiare la vita di Alec e rischiare la sua. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto sconfiggerli. Poteva sempre vincere un combattimento, per quanto improbabile fosse la vittoria, purché avesse qualcosa o qualcuno per cui valesse la pena di combattere.

E forse, solo forse, Magnus ha trovato quel qualcuno. Da qualche parte tra condividere stanze d'albergo e allenarsi insieme- e da qualche parte tra rabbia e speranza, Magnus si rende conto che non è ancora pronto a lasciare che Alec esca dalla sua vita.

“Magnus?”

Lui si riscuote tornando al presente. "Scusa. Stavi dicendo, mia cara?

Le labbra di Lydia fremono e, per un secondo, lui giurerebbe che sta cercando di trattenere un sorriso. "Hai qualche informazione su Valentine che possa essere utile al Clave?"

"Oh." dice lui seccamente. "Sei qui per quello. Ovviamente. E io che pensavo fossi qui per vedermi. "

Certo, ora che è sopravvissuto a Valentine, dovrà vedersela di nuovo col Clave e con la loro stupida ipocrisia. Magnus si acciglia al vedere il camice bianco da ospedale che indossa. Davvero, avrebbero potuto scegliere qualcosa un po’ più di buon gusto. Lui ha un'immagine da mantenere intatta. 

"Il Clave non sa che sei qui." dice Lydia dopo qualche momento. Abbassa la voce. "Il capo di questo Istituto vuole che questa cosa rimanga riservata per ora. Tutto quello che sappiamo è che hai trovato una via d'uscita per conto tuo, e che sei venuto da noi." Lo dice lentamente, uno sguardo concentrato che lo sta supplicando di ascoltare. "Capito?"

 

Magnus capisce. Sa cosa sta succedendo e cosa gli viene chiesto. Quello che non sa è perché. Ma se non vuole mettere Alec o Izzy nei guai, deve stare zitto e raccontare una storia su come è riuscito a sopravvivere senza il loro aiuto.

Ma Lydia poi lo sorprende. Sembra in conflitto per un momento, quindi posa la penna. "Posso fare qualcosa?" I suoi occhi guizzano per la stanza, e quando lo guarda di nuovo, c'è una gentilezza nei suoi occhi che Magnus sa rappresentare una rara vulnerabilità. "Non ... il Clave. Io. Posso fare qualcosa per te?"

Lui inclina la testa di lato. "Ti senti così colpevole, eh?"

"Forse." borbotta Lydia.

La sua onestà è sufficiente per mettere a tacere le provocazioni di Magnus. Potrebbe essere un po' sfacciato, ma sa quando fermarsi.

Magnus sospira, rilassandosi in quello stato assonnato in cui ancora si trova. "Non è stata colpa tua." La rassicura. "Avevi i tuoi ordini."

Lydia finalmente incontra il suo sguardo. Lo studia per un secondo o due, e poi sospira. "Grazie, ma ho comunque fatto la scelta per decidere per te. E per Alec, che era incaricato di guidare la squadra. "

"Sei sicura di lavorare per il Clave?". Magnus prova a sorridere, ma le sue labbra screpolate protestano un po'. Eppure, ci prova. "Loro non ammettono i propri errori".

"Dovrebbero." dice Lydia con fermezza.

A questa affermazione, condividono un sorriso. Il silenzio che segue è rilassato, c’è sollievo da entrambe le parti. 

Lydia si alza dalla sedia e lo osserva per un secondo. "Posso?" chiede ancora, timidamente. "Posso aiutarti?"

Magnus pensa alla sua offerta. "Sto morendo dalla voglia di un caffè." ammette. 

"Ah, l'infermiera ha detto di non assumere caffeina per una settimana. Hai bisogno di recuperare le forze, e poi ti toglieranno la flebo e ... "

Lui sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. Ovviamente.

Respingendo il disappunto, fa un gesto verso di lei. “E va bene.”

"Io, uh, tornerò più tardi." Lydia indugia per un momento. "Abbiamo alcune cose da discutere, ma possono aspettare. Chiedi di me se c'è qualcosa che posso fare, Magnus. Farò del mio meglio per aiutarti in qualsiasi modo. "

E poi, come se non ci fossero state sorprese sufficienti per una vita intera, Lydia stende la mano con un piccolo sorriso.

Lui solleva la mano senza la flebo e gliela stringe, sorpreso ma disponibile ad accettare qualunque richiesta di scuse che provenga dal cuore. Sebbene Lydia non sia la prima persona che si aspettava di vedere al risveglio, Magnus può già sentire la paura scivolare via, a poco a poco. È una lotta, ma si rende conto che se esistono persone come Lydia - leali e che non hanno paura di imparare - allora Magnus pensa che andrà tutto bene.

 _Non benissimo. Ma bene_.

Più tardi, dopo essersi svegliato da un altro sonno pesante, Magnus apre gli occhi e c'è un bicchiere di carta sul comodino.

Quel primo sorso di caffè lo fa sorridere.

I piaceri semplici, decide, sono un'altra cosa per cui vale la pena combattere.

~

"Hai finito quel saggio?"

"Si. Tutte le trenta maledette pagine. "

"Simon, è fantastico!"

"Grazie, e tu, hai fatto il culo a qualcuno di recente?"

"Solo a te. A Mario Kart. "

"Ti ho lasciato vincere."

"Perché? Perché sono una ragazza carina? "

"Soprattutto perché potresti mandarmi all'ospedale se ti sparassi un proiettile rosso." Un sorriso si diffonde sul viso di Simon. "Ma sì, anche perché sei carina."

"Vero. E vero. "

Questo non è, pensa Isabelle, il modo in cui vanno le normali conversazioni. Pensa alle persone con cui è uscita in passato e a come ha dovuto nascondere così tanta parte della sua identità. E poi ecco Simon Lewis; un geek, affascinante e molto più soave di quanto egli stesso creda di essere.

Per quanto si odi per questo, non lo lascia andare. Non lo taglia fuori dalla sua vita terrificante e imprevedibile. Izzy si concede questo, di avere lui . Si concede incontri nel campus; nel parco, al bar degli studenti. A volte restano nella sua stanza nel dormitorio e Simon studia mentre Izzy sfoglia fumetti, o guarda un film che Simon insiste lei debba assolutamente vedere.

Oggi sono su una panchina del parco che si affaccia sul piccolo stagno. È un posto più tranquillo nel campus, e Simon ha quaderni e penne ed evidenziatori sparsi tra loro mentre prova, e non riesce, a studiare per gli esami che si stanno avvicinando.

Si sente un po' in colpa per essere in parte responsabile della sua distrazione, ma Simon non si lamenta. Lei trova facile parlargli e anche ascoltarlo. Il calore che si diffonde nel suo petto quasi trabocca, man mano che passano i giorni.

Sta cominciando a insegnare a Simon qualche altra mossa; solo qualche nozione di base e delle manovre difensive. Per placare le sue preoccupazioni, dice a se stessa che è semplicemente un buon agente che si prende cura dei civili. Dopo un po', però, Isabelle si rende conto che sono tutte stronzate. A lei importa di Simon, e pensa a lui come a un amico.

_Male. Male. Male._

Ma non importa quanti segnali premonitori il suo cervello le mandi, Isabelle si intrufola nel campus ogni volta che può.

Lancia un'occhiata all'orologio e sospira. "Devo andare." dice, con riluttanza.

Simon alza lo sguardo. "Oh." La sua faccia si affloscia solo un po' questa volta, e lei gli sorride, grata. Sta mettendo su una migliore faccia da poker, ma comunque, Simon è leggibile. Non disinteressato, solo ... aperto. E questo suo modo la rende felice e con la sensazione di essere avvolta in sciarpe mentre fa penzolare i piedi nell’oceano.

"Andiamo a trovare ... la famiglia oggi." dice cautamente. Ignorando le capriole del suo stomaco si gira a guardare lo stagno; lontano dagli occhi gentili di Simon. "Non li vediamo da un po'."

"Vuoi che venga? Sono incline a far colpo su parenti testardi. Chiedi alla mia amica, Maureen. Quando ha iniziato a uscire con la sua ragazza, ho dovuto fingere di essere l'uomo misterioso della sua vita. Ho fatto un incantesimo a sua nonna."

Izzy solleva un sopracciglio.

Simon si strofina il naso e ride. “Non come quello. Isabelle, sei terribile. " Ma lo dice così dolcemente che Isabelle si stringe nelle spalle come se fosse d’accordo.

"Davvero, però, vuoi che venga?"

Quando lei lo guarda, l'espressione di Simon è preoccupata.

Isabelle batte le palpebre per la sorpresa. "Lo faresti? Conosci la mia famiglia, sai come sono, eppure verresti? Per me?"

Simon mastica una penna per un secondo, poi annuisce. "Sì." E poi, solennemente, aggiunge, "Verrei anche per catturare pokémon. Magari potremmo prendere un Charizard nell'Istituto? "

"Oh mio Dio." Lei inizia a ridere, ed è una risata di sollievo e di gioia. Si appoggia allo schienale e posa la testa sulle ginocchia di Simon, le gambe penzoloni sul bordo. Gli sorride. "Non perdere mai il tuo sorriso, Simon. Promettimelo. Non importa quanto sia difficile la vita, sorridi. Sii fiducioso e buono. Sii te stesso."

La mano di Simon si allunga e sfiora i suoi capelli scuri, come se spostasse con cautela gli strati che le avvolgono il cuore. Fa scorrere un dito lungo la sua guancia, e poi lo lascia cadere a lato.

"Non devi essere forte tutto il tempo, Isabelle." Simon dice sottovoce. "So quanto lavori per proteggere tutti gli altri, ma ... va bene abbassare la guardia. Qualche volta. Non devi mai fingere con me. Sono io. Mi piacerebbe essere tuo amico."

Izzy si illumina. "Nessuno mi ha mai chiesto una cosa simile." Sorride, ma c'è anche una parte di lei che vorrebbe stringere la mano di Simon, e baciarlo sotto le stelle fingendo di essere ad un normale appuntamento amoroso.

Ma poi pensa a Max, e come abbassare la guardia sia pericoloso. Quanto sta mettendo in pericolo Simon semplicemente andando da lui così spesso? Si è cautamente assicurata di incontrarlo in luoghi diversi, e di indossare abiti sempre diversi, ma comunque…. È un rischio che lei non dovrebbe correre.

Ma Simon è troppo attraente. È bello, divertente e la fa sentire al sicuro. E un po’ fuori controllo. Più di qualunque cosa abbia mai affrontato.

Isabelle si siede. Si alza dalla panca, stira il collo e si gira verso di lui.

"Mostra a quegli esami chi è il capo, Simon." dice. "E ... ci vediamo presto."

Simon riceve il messaggio, ma non sembra infastidito. Sorride e annuisce, sfogliando un'altra pagina del suo taccuino e tappando un altro evidenziatore. "Spero che la tua visita vada bene." le augura.

Lei sorride, agita la mano e scompare nel percorso del campus.

~

"Non puoi evitarlo per sempre, lo sai."

Alec sospira. Questa è la seconda volta che Jace glielo dice, e sono nella sala d'attesa a malapena da cinque minuti.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando." mormora Alec. Si strofina la nuca prima di rendersi conto di farlo. Sospira. Almeno non sta balbettando. "Inoltre," dice in fretta "Magnus non vorrà nemmeno vedermi."

"Interessante." L'espressione di Jace si fa compiaciuta. "Vedi, stavo parlando di Maryse."

"Oh."

 _Cazzo_ , pensa Alec.

Jace sta sorridendo come se avesse vinto il premio finale della lotteria. Fa schioccare la lingua e sogghigna. "Qualcosa che vuoi toglierti dallo stomaco, amico?" chiede.

"Sì, in realtà. Pensi di piantarla? "

"Whoa." Jace aggrotta le sopracciglia. Solleva una mano. "Non intendevo ..." Si interrompe e si volta sulla sedia della sala d'aspetto. "Non volevo insistere, ma....."

Quando Alec non dice nulla, l’amico tenta un altro approccio.

"Seriamente però, quello che abbiamo fatto ... non è stata una cosa da poco." dice, tenendo la voce bassa. "Abbiamo salvato Magnus, ed è grandioso, ma dobbiamo ancora stare attenti. Gli uomini di Valentine potrebbero essere fuori a caccia.  Abbiamo provato a convincere il Clave che è necessario concentrare tutti gli sforzi nel trovare qualcosa sui Morgenstern, ma tutto ciò che abbiamo per andare avanti è questo appuntamento di cui non sappiamo niente".

"Quale appuntamento?" chiede Alec, felice per qualcos'altro su cui concentrarsi.

"Quello di cui abbiamo parlato prima. Quando eravamo sotto copertura, li abbiamo sentiti per caso parlare di un appuntamento". Jace sospira. "Ne hanno parlato molto poco, il che significa che probabilmente è una faccenda grossa, e cioè un bel problema. Qualcosa di nuovo. "

"Grande."

Jace sospira di nuovo. "Sì." La sua espressione cambia di nuovo, e c'è un sorriso cauto sul suo viso; non troppo sornione, ma ancora allegro. "Per ora, puoi concederti una pausa. Magari vai a trovare Magnus? "

"Perché?"

"Probabilmente vuole ringraziarti."

"E’ lui che si è salvato" dice Alec, ripensando ai rapidi movimenti di Magnus. "E sono sicuro che ne sarebbe uscito da solo." aggiunge in fretta.

"Smetti di essere testardo. Ti piace il ragazzo, giusto? " Jace gli dà una spintarella. "Ti piace almeno il suo aspetto?"

" Jace" protesta Alec, ma le sue labbra si sollevano agli angoli. Si guarda intorno, ma nell'altra parte della sala d'attesa c'è solo una coppia di anziani. Tuttavia, inizia a giocherellare con la cerniera. "Non so." dice, finalmente. "Non mi sono permesso di pensarci, prima. Io seguo sempre le regole, Jace. Lo sai. Ci hanno detto che la lealtà era tutto, ma ... non lo so più. "

Non ha bisogno di chiarire di chi parla. Jace sa che intende il Clave e i suoi genitori.

Alec affonda un'unghia nel metallo freddo della cerniera della felpa. "Come potrei tornare a seppellire la testa nella sabbia?"

"Non sei solo in questo. E non lo sarai mai." Jace gli dà una pacca gentile sulla mano. "Ci sarò anch’io, te lo assicuro. Ogni volta che prenderai una decisione difficile, saremo lì al tuo fianco. Ci guarderemo le spalle a vicenda. "

Alec sorride all’amico. Sapere questo è un sollievo. Anche in un mondo freddo e violento, Alec ha amici e parenti che sono insostituibili. Che rivolterebbero il mondo se lui glielo chiedesse, e per i quali lui farebbe esattamente lo stesso.

Jace lo guarda e cautamente chiede: "Che cosa vuoi, Alec? Non perché qualcun altro ti spinge a desiderarlo, ma tu cosa vuoi?”

Alec non ha il tempo di rispondere, quando Isabelle si lascia cadere sulla sedia, salutandoli brevemente. È nervosa, e Alec la guarda mentre deglutisce e si volta, appena in tempo per vedere l'infermiera uscire da una stanza e sorridere loro gentilmente.

"Potete entrare adesso." fa cenno.

Entrano e il loro fratellino è lì che dorme, come sempre. Sembra tranquillo, ma non vivo, e Alec odia sempre quella piccola bugia speranzosa che gli suggerisce che il suo fratellino potrebbe alzarsi a sedere in qualsiasi momento.

Max è circondato da macchine che emettono costantemente suoni e ronzii, quasi chiedendo scusa per il silenzio del loro compagno.

Mentre si aggira per la stanza, avvicinandosi alla finestra, Alec si chiede se Max possa sentirli. Il suo fratellino sta forse urlando alle macchine, chiedendo loro di stare zitte?

Allunga e sfiora la fronte del fratello.

È ancora così caldo. È come se da un momento all'altro potesse sedersi e chiedere ad Alec di portarlo a cavalcioni, o precipitarsi verso Isabelle per un abbraccio.

"Ehi, Max." dice Isabelle, piano. Appoggia le mani a lato del letto. "È piuttosto caldo qui, eh? Posso chiedere di portarti un ventaglio o qualcosa del genere. "

Continua così, condividendo piccole storie sui loro giorni e su come si sono fatti un nuovo amico, e che mamma e papà stanno bene e hanno nostalgia di lui. È sempre stata brava in questo, nel riempire il silenzio nella stanza. Non fa domande a Max, perché sa che non può rispondere. Eppure, non piange. Sembra triste, ma le lacrime non cadono.

Alec attraversa la stanza e si mette accanto alla sorella, mentre guardano il fratello. Le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita e la attira a sé, baciandola sulla fronte e facendo del suo meglio per sollevarla da una parte del dolore. Jace sta accanto a Isabelle e il loro quartetto è completo. 

"Mi manca così tanto." sussurra Isabelle e la sua voce si incrina. Le sue spalle cominciano a tremare e poi è lì che piange, affondando il viso nel petto di Alec che la stringe. Jace le carezza dolcemente la schiena, con le lacrime che gli scorrono sulle guance. 

Stanno insieme così per un po', e poi si siedono. Condividono la reciproca compagnia in quel loro modo peculiare. Non parlano molto, solo occasionalmente fanno commenti con Max su cose che vogliono che lui sappia. È sempre stato così; non cercano di fingere che tutto vada bene, ma è un passo nella giusta direzione. 

Mentre escono, e chiudono la porta dietro di loro, Alec indugia. Sfiora con le dita la maniglia della porta e sospira.

_Tu cosa mi diresti, Max? Cosa dovrei fare?_

È sicuro che chiedere consiglio al fratello ormai decenne non sarebbe una mossa intelligente, ma Alec lo fa comunque. E quando si riunisce a Isabelle e Jace nel parcheggio, tiene la testa molto più alta di prima.

Si rivolge a loro e prende una decisione. 

_Cosa voglio?_

La domanda di Jace aleggia nella sua mente, sfidandolo a combattere per qualcosa.

Non per qualcun altro, ma per se stesso.

 _Cosa voglio?_   si chiede di nuovo.

Pensa a Max e a tutto ciò che non ha avuto la possibilità di fare. Lui vorrebbe che il suo fratellone agisse come un dannato codardo e scappasse?

E così, Alec si rivolge a sua sorella e all’amico e dice: "Torno a Chicago".

~

Avere pietanze fatte in casa portate a letto ogni giorno è qualcosa che a Magnus piace.

Gli piacciono le infermiere e la tranquilla quiete dell'ala ospedaliera dell'Istituto. Non è grande come l'Istituto di New York, ma gli piace. Ha personalità.

Gli piace quando le infermiere roteano gli occhi e si siedono con lui mentre chiede cosa sta succedendo nel mondo esterno. Magnus scopre che è qui da più di una settimana e che un qualche ragazzo biondo ha vinto uno show di danza e ha conquistato il cuore della nazione.

Un giorno chiede, un po' imbarazzato, solo un hamburger e delle patatine fritte. Anche se all'inizio sono riluttanti, una delle giovani infermiere, Anna, sorride e glielo porta più tardi quel pomeriggio. Il primo morso è celestiale, e lui assapora ogni boccone come se fosse l'ultimo.

Se le ultime settimane gli hanno insegnato qualcosa, è quello. Apprezzare ogni dannato secondo. Magnus pensa di essere stato riconoscente in passato, ma questo è qualcosa di nuovo. Questo è memorizzare il viso di qualunque estraneo e apprezzare ogni momento di gentilezza e gioia.

Ma quello che gli piace di più è la morfina che gocciola nella sua flebo e tranquillizza la sua mente. Anche se il suo petto è ora una tela di pallide cicatrici - che presto svaniranno completamente - le infermiere lo avvertono che deve parlare con qualcuno, prima di essere dimesso.

Quindi prende la morfina e poi ne prende un po' di più, lasciando svanire le preoccupazioni e l'angoscia che incombono su di lui da ogni parte. Questa sensazione lo aspetta dietro le tende tirate, ogni sera. E quando non riesce a dormire, in quelle notti in cui il sonno è solo incubo e paura, Magnus di nascosto allenta la clip che rilascia la morfina. Osserva mentre il liquido scorre nella cannula.

L'unico modo per dormire a volte è smettere di pensare.

Si rende conto allora che può anche essere vivo, ma forse una parte di lui è perduta. Vagante nell'oscurità. Il suo cuore soffre ancora per coloro che ha perso. Se non altro, il dolore è peggiorato ora. I tagli sono guariti, ma le ferite più profonde si sono riaperte.

Magnus prova a pensare ai sorrisi di sua madre. Ripete le sue parole e rivive la sua gentilezza e tutto ciò che gli ha insegnato. Persino le cose che ha imparato da sé gli vengono meno adesso. Magnus cerca di sollevare il mento, ma continua a tremare. Ricacciare indietro le lacrime diventa sempre più difficile, e si morde il labbro fino a quando il sangue non spilla.

_Non cedere non cedere non romperti_

Perché questo, pensa, sta permettendo loro di vincere. Se piange, è convinto che sarà in grado di sentire le risate di Jonathan mentre fa dondolare le fotografie nelle sue mani. Se piange, Magnus è sicuro che sentirà di nuovo il colpo di arma da fuoco terminare la vita di Eleanor.

Le infermiere sono delle sciocche, pensa. È facile fingere un sorriso e mangiare. È facile dire loro che si sente bene, quando dentro il suo stomaco si contorce di rabbia, paura e dolore. Sta ancora soffrendo per Ragnor. È arrabbiato di non riuscire a rimanere arrabbiato. Sarebbe facile passare al lato oscuro e alla rabbia, e buttare via le coperte e fuggire clamorosamente dalla stanza. Ma non lo fa.

Perché non è nel sangue di Magnus essere crudele. Non lo è mai stato. Potrebbe rivolgere i pugni verso se stesso, strappandosi il cuore, ma non potrebbe mai rivolgere parole odiose contro qualcun altro.

E così, la morfina diventa sua amica. È degno di fiducia, il modo in cui gocciola lentamente, ma sempre costantemente, nel suo sangue. Di sicuro non si permetterà mai di esagerare, ma di prenderne solo quanto basta per dimenticare.

Inoltre, non ha molto altro da fare.

Non parla, e gli altri non lo disturbano. Lydia viene a trovarlo qualche volta, ed è abbastanza amichevole, ma a Magnus mancano le persone. Gli manca l'amicizia . Gli mancano le conversazioni che lo rendono nervoso ed eccitato. Gli mancano le risate, i sogghigni e i morsi delle battute scherzose.

Gli manca-

"Hey."

E poi Alec è improvvisamente lì, in piedi, all'ospedale, che lo osserva con quegli occhi nocciola che, Magnus realizza, sono molto più luminosi di prima. Tira la tenda bianca, tagliandoli fuori dal resto della stanza. Sta bene, Magnus si rende conto anche di questo. Indossa un semplice paio di pantaloni neri, ma abbinato a una felpa viola col cappuccio, la zip abbassata abbastanza da far intravedere il pelo scuro sul suo petto. Le sue labbra carnose sono umide e luccicanti, e sulle sue guance c'è un rossore salutare che gli riscalda il cuore.

Magnus è abbastanza sveglio per – _oh, è così frustrante_ \- vedere tutto questo.

Chi sta prendendo in giro? Ha sempre “visto” Alec. Lo ha sempre guardato e ha rubato i suoi sguardi.

_Beh, lo ha fatto._

Ora Magnus non è più sicuro di a che punto stanno. O meglio, di cosa prova Alec.

"Ciao." riesce a dire Magnus. E' stato uno di quei giorni in cui le infermiere sono entrate troppo regolarmente in camera per permettergli di trafficare con la flebo di morfina, quindi è un po' più concentrato di quanto vorrebbe essere. Lo è abbastanza da vedere che Alec sta sorridendo, ed è un sorriso piccolo, ma dolce, e dentro Magnus quel sorriso fa cose che lui aveva dimenticato di poter sentire. Non è paura o ansia. E’ sollievo. Una sensazione delicata.

"Come ti senti?" chiede Magnus. Prima di riuscire a trattenersi, aggiunge, "Stai benissimo, Alexander."

Ripensa a quando ha chiesto ad Alec di sorreggerlo, e ricorda di essere stato consapevole, in quegli ultimi istanti, della sensazione delle mani di Alec sulla sua schiena, e del fiero bruno dei propri occhi riflesso in quelli nocciola che lo fissavano.

 _Grazie per essere venuto a prendermi_ , vuole dire.

Alec batte le palpebre. “Stai davvero chiedendo a me come sto?” Lui ride, un po’ nervoso. "Veramente? Wow, okay. Uh, sto bene. Sto bene, direi." Non prende una sedia, ma si appollaia sul bordo del letto, proprio accanto alla gamba sinistra di Magnus. Lo guarda. "E tu?" chiede come per caso, senza guardare Magnus negli occhi.

"Vediamo." Magnus solleva una mano. "Non mi sono fatto le unghie da settimane, le mie ciocche colorate sono quasi scomparse, e ho due brufoli sulla fronte. Proprio qui.» Si tocca con una smorfia. "Come pensi che stia?"

Nonostante si stia lamentando, si rende conto di quanto sia grato per la domanda di Alec, perché rispondergli in questo modo, scontroso e un po' per scherzo, sta aiutando Magnus a rientrare in una sorta di familiarità. Di normalità.

Alec lo fissa per un momento, con aria scioccata. Strofina la sottile trapunta tra l'indice e il pollice, esitando. "Posso..non so, chiedere a Lydia, per.." fa un vago gesto della mano verso Magnus, che sogghigna di fronte all'imbarazzo - terribilmente dolce – dell’agente. "Insomma, per tutto questo" conclude Alec.

Magnus cerca di nascondere il suo sorriso – e non ci riesce. 

 

 _Davvero, Alexander. Sei insopportabilmente adorabile_.

Alec cambia argomento. "Ma, voglio dire, come stai? Davvero". La sua espressione si fa seria. "Il Capo dell'Istituto è Cassandra Branwell, la madre di Lydia. Lei ... vuole sapere cosa è successo." Gli lancia un'altra occhiata. "E se questo possa essere d’intralcio" dice, lentamente.

Magnus capisce il suggerimento. Non sembra proprio nel suo momento migliore, adesso, indossa solo indumenti avuti in prestito, semplici pantaloni grigi e un maglione verde scuro che si sfilaccia alle maniche. Il dolore che Magnus sente allo stomaco si trasforma in frustrazione. Socchiude gli occhi verso Alec. "Vuoi sapere se ora sto lavorando per Valentine, giusto?"

Bruscamente, Alec si volta di nuovo verso di lui. Spalanca gli occhi. “C-cosa? No. Non è da te. "

"Tu credi?" chiede Magnus freddamente. "Come lo sai? Potrebbero avermi offerto ricchezze oltre ogni immaginazione. Potrei essere stato tentato."

"Non tu." dice Alec, così fermamente che Magnus sente di nuovo quel calore diffonderglisi nel petto. Quello che colma gli spazi tra paura e dolore, filtrando lentamente attraverso il male. 

Comunque, Magnus, insiste. "Bene, allora cosa succederebbe se mi fossi arreso?" lo sfida. "E se mi avessero convinto a forza?"

Alec rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si avvicina al letto. La sua mano sfiora il ginocchio di Magnus, ma poi se la posa di nuovo in grembo. Quando parla, la voce di Alec è morbida. "Il corpo sul pavimento e le fotografie ..."

Magnus trasale.

"Non ho guardato. Lo giuro." dice Alec in fretta. Si strofina la fronte, sospira e poi ci riprova. " Ma ... puoi parlarne con me. O con qualcuno." aggiunge, quando Magnus solleva un sopracciglio.

Alec si schiarisce la voce. "In realtà ... c'è qualcuno che voglio che tu incontri. Un buon ascoltatore. Lavora qui, e ... penso che dovresti vederlo. Per parlare di quello che è successo." Alec scuote la testa con fermezza. "E no, non perché il Clave me lo ha chiesto, ma perché ... "

"Ti senti responsabile?" Magnus lo interrompe tranquillamente. "Per quello che è successo?"

Non è sicuro di come possa sentirsi a proposito di questo, del fatto che Alec gli debba qualcosa. Vuole la fiducia dell'agente, non la sua pietà. Vuole parlarne e condividere le sensazioni, ma non se è per il motivo sbagliato. Magnus sospira. "Alec, non è stata colpa tua, e tu non mi devi niente."

"Hai salvato i miei amici, Magnus. Ti dobbiamo molto. "

"È per questo che sei tornato a prendermi?"

La domanda è di quelle che pesano, per entrambi. Non appena la fa, Magnus sente il silenzio aleggiare nella piccola stanza isolata. Aspetta pazientemente, nonostante l’ansia di sentire la risposta di Alec. 

"Sì, e no." Alec finalmente ammette. Alza gli occhi e ciò che Magnus vede in essi è rassicurante. Non c'è pietà o paura negli occhi di Alec, ma piuttosto una tranquilla sicurezza per dare valore a quello che sta per dire. 

"Sono tornato per te perché volevo farlo" dice Alec sottovoce. "E ... perché ti meriti di meglio."

Questo è tutto ciò che dice; ma è tutto ciò che Magnus ha bisogno di sentire. 

Si siede lentamente, incrociando una gamba sotto l'altra e avvicinandosi un po’. Quando Alec non dà segno di allontanarsi, Magnus si ferma; immerso nel silenzio pacifico che condividono. Dopo un'attesa sufficientemente lunga, Magnus sospira. "Immagino fosse più facile quando non ci fidavamo l'uno dell'altro." dice, con aria noncurante.

Di nuovo, Alec non dice nulla. E non protesta contro una tale importante affermazione che Magnus sottilmente sta facendo.

E un peso si solleva dal cuore di Magnus. È una piccola cosa, ma è un inizio.

_Alec si fida di me._

Quando si alza per andarsene, Alec apre la tenda per metà e poi si volta a guardarlo. I suoi occhi guizzano sul viso di Magnus, indugiando sulle sue labbra per un breve istante prima che le proprie si aprano in un sorriso caloroso. "Sono felice che tu sia tornato da me." dice Alec. Spalanca gli occhi. "Da noi, voglio dire. Sono contento che tu sia vivo."

Magnus sorride. "Anche io, Alexander."

Quella notte, Magnus chiede che la flebo di morfina gli venga tolta.

~

L'ufficio del terapeuta è, in una parola, confortante.

Magnus entra, aspettandosi che si tratti di una semplice stanza bianca, con frustranti poster motivazionali alle pareti o una macchina del caffè in un angolo. Ma, in effetti, è piuttosto affascinante. Le pareti sono di un bel lilla e l'unico poster è quello di un'orchestra nel pieno di uno spettacolo. I due divani uno di fronte all'altro sono color prugna e dall’aria confortevole, e quando Magnus si siede, anche il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui non è assolutamente quello che si aspetta.

"Non sei un vecchio" dice seccamente. "E non hai citato Freud non appena sono entrato." Solleva un sopracciglio. "Sei sicuro di essere qualificato per fare il terapeuta?"

L'uomo sorride in modo affascinante. "E io che mi preoccupavo di fare una buona prima impressione."

Ha un’età vicina a quella di Magnus e ha quella tranquilla disposizione d’animo di un uomo che gode della vita abbastanza da aiutare anche gli altri a godersela. Ha i capelli leggermente ricciuti, di un colore bruno scuro con un paio di striature grigio-argento che appaiono stranamente belle. L'uomo stesso è bello; zigomi alti e occhi dolci. Il suo sorriso è gentile, ma non stucchevole, e Magnus combatte contro il desiderio di piacergli così subito. 

"Non penso che tu debba far sapere al tuo paziente che hai problemi" dice Magnus. Tamburella col dito sulla poltrona.

"Allora come potresti avere fiducia in me?"

“Whoa. Eccolo lì. Ci siamo appena incontrati". Strizza l'occhio, ed è piacevolmente sorpreso quando l’uomo sembra semplicemente divertito.

Il suo terapeuta del giorno - grazie alla tenacia gentile ma ferma di Alec che Magnus deve riconoscere - si sporge in avanti e tende la mano. "Ricominciamo. Sono James. James Carstairs. Puoi chiamarmi Jem se vuoi”

Magnus gli stringe la mano. “Jem?"

Il giovane annuisce. "Oppure Ke Jian Ming. Ma è un po' più impegnativo."

"Perché pensi che abbia scelto Magnus Bane?"

Jem sorride comprensivo. "Non è il nome con cui sei nato?" chiede. Si appoggia all’indietro sulla sedia, prendendo la penna e il blocco note che sono sul tavolino.

Magnus scuote la testa. "No." conferma. Dopotutto, potrebbe anche dargli una possibilità. Mentire non li porterebbe da nessuna parte. Inoltre, è grato che Jem non abbia detto il nome "vero", perché Magnus sarà sempre il nome che ha scelto e il nome che avrà fino alla morte. È quello che ha un significato, il nome della sua libertà; un promemoria del fatto che sta percorrendo il suo cammino.

"Forse dovremmo iniziare da lì allora." suggerisce Jem.

Magnus esita. Guarda le sue unghie dipinte di fresco - ora una bella sfumatura blu scuro grazie ad Anna - e sente il desiderio di scappare. "Senti, capisco che vuoi sapere se sono ... corrotto. Se Valentine ha giocato con la mia mente in un modo che potrebbe fare di me un pericolo per il Clave."

Si aspetta che Jem protesti, che salti su a difendere i suoi datori di lavoro, ma non lo fa.

Quindi Magnus continua. "Ma sto bene." Parla velocemente, cercando di tirare fuori le parole prima che il dolore prenda il sopravvento. "Certo, ho avuto un'infanzia di merda, ma non è stato tutto uno schifo, mia madre era una brava persona e mi ha cresciuto con gentilezza, non vedo come parlarne cambi qualcosa".

Jem aspetta un momento prima di rispondere. "Non sono qui perché me lo ha chiesto il Clave." dice: ha una voce come il vento, gentile, ma forte. "Sono qui per te, Magnus. Sono qui per aiutarti." Continua a parlare, e non c'è nulla di forzato, o di giudicatorio nelle sue parole. Parla come se Magnus fosse un vecchio amico.

"Siamo tutti perduti, Magnus." dice Jem. "Non sempre, ma brancoliamo – fa un cenno attorno - Scegliere questa vita, che si tratti di fare l’agente o il killer, significa che le nostre vite non sono mai facili. Però non siamo mai soli."

Magnus si guarda le unghie, ma le parole gli sussurrano nelle orecchie e lui non può ignorarle.

A Jem non sembra importare il silenzio. “Posso chiederti un favore? " dice, e quindi prima che Magnus possa intervenire con un rifiuto, Jem si alza dalla sedia e si dirige verso la scrivania dietro i divani. "Ascolta questo per un momento.”

Si sente un sonoro clic e poi la musica si riversa nella stanza. È un pezzo classico, ed è familiare, nel senso che probabilmente è stato usato più volte negli spot pubblicitari, ma è dolce e rilassante e Magnus lo lascia continuare.

Jem si dirige verso la poltrona e si risiede. 

Quando finisce, Magnus fa un sospiro profondo. "Oddio. Hai dei fazzoletti?" scherza.

Jem scuote la testa e poi prende nota di qualcosa. Alza lo sguardo e legge, ad alta voce, "Intuitivo. Si nasconde dietro l'umorismo. Simpatico. Compassionevole. Testardo."

Magnus ammicca. "Si suppone che tu debba riferire?"

Jem ride, e il suono è delizioso, musicale. Il suo sorriso è gentile.

"Funziona bene in molti modi diversi." gli dice Jem "Non sei uno sciocco, e non ti tratterò come tale." Appoggia il bloc-notes. "Vorrei rivederti, se non ti spiace. Anzi, lo voglio." Ha un’espressione comprensiva ora. "Hai perso un amico di recente, oltre ad essere stato in mano a Valentine per oltre una settimana. "

Jem alza una mano per zittirlo. "E sì, hai ragione, puoi occupartene da solo, ma non dovresti, nessuno dovrebbe."

Magnus tace per qualche istante. Non c'è molto da discutere su questo, e se è onesto, parlare con qualcuno come Jem non sembra così male. 

Percependo il suo conflitto, Jem dice: "Sei umano, come tutti noi. E tutti noi abbiamo cose nel nostro passato, cose che possono tormentarci e controllarci, ma possiamo scegliere come andare avanti". Jem sorride di nuovo. “Sei un brav'uomo, Magnus. Da quello che ho sentito, hai salvato due agenti. E non hai mollato alcuna informazione, scommetto. "

“Ci ho pensato” ammette Magnus.

"No, non l'hai fatto." dice Jem, con occhi gentili. "Ma stai soffrendo. E probabilmente hai alcuni sintomi di PTSD. Il che è del tutto comprensibile."

"Be’, insomma ..." sospira Magnus, sfregandosi una mano sulla fronte. "Penso che presto potrei trattenermi troppo a lungo qui."

Jem scuote la testa. "La signorina Branwell e sua madre hanno chiarito che hai una stanza che ti aspetta qui, nell'Istituto. Se lo vuoi. Non come paziente, o come civile, ma come amico. Come nostro alleato".

Magnus batte le palpebre per lo shock. Cosa intendevano?

Jem risponde ai suoi pensieri piuttosto rapidamente. "Ci hai aiutato molto, e anche se capisco che questa situazione è difficile, qui ci sono persone che puoi chiamare amici. Persone che tengono a te, Magnus."

Magnus sente le palpebre improvvisamente brucianti, e fatica a trattenere le lacrime questa volta. 

Jem non commenta, ma il suo sorriso ritorna. "Inoltre, sono stato informato che Lydia potrebbe aver bisogno di una mano con le nuove reclute, presto sarà la stagione degli addestramenti, e ho sentito che sei più che abile come combattente. Vero?”

Magnus finalmente alza lo sguardo, rifiutandosi di nascondere le due lacrime che gli tracciano un sentiero umido lungo le guance. "Penso di aver bisogno di quel fazzoletto ora" borbotta.

Jem ride, ma è una risata gentile e calda e Magnus sorride. Accetta con gratitudine la scatola di fazzoletti che Jem si sporge per offrirgli.

Dopo qualche altro minuto per preparare un programma e una scheda di lavoro, Magnus si alza dal divano e offre la mano al medico.

Jem la stringe con calore e dice "Ci vediamo presto, Magnus".

~

Magnus esce dall'ufficio di Jem e decide di fare una passeggiata nell’Istituto. È più piccolo di quello di New York e somiglia meno ad una base per agenti. È più simile a una casa, e lui si aggira intorno ai piccoli gruppi di computer, ai caffè e alle sale di addestramento, finché non trova una biblioteca.

Non è una stanza enorme, ma ha il soffitto alto ed è decorata con bei quadri che Magnus fissa per un po'. E poi vaga per i corridoi, sfiorando con le dita gli scaffali e respirando nel silenzio calmo del pomeriggio.

Comincia a dare un’occhiata ai libri quando sente qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce.

Quando si gira, è piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere Alec lì in piedi con un sorriso imbarazzato. 

"Alexander." Magnus lo saluta con un sorriso, e un piccolo ciao con la mano, che dovrebbe essere schivo, ma probabilmente sembra incredibilmente stupido. "Pensavo che te ne fossi andato. Non hai un lavoro a cui tornare?" Lo prende in giro, ma sta ingoiando la delusione; mentre aspetta l'addio che sta per arrivare.

Alec si mette le mani in tasca. "Uh, in realtà ... sono richiesto qui. A Chicago. Per un po’".

"Oh." dice Magnus casualmente, ma nella sua testa, sta facendo la ruota e ballando in un modo folle del tutto inappropriato a quell’elegante biblioteca. Tenta un'approccio sottile, appoggiandosi allo scaffale chiuso. Incrocia una gamba sopra l'altra, barcollando un po'. Le sue mani sono appoggiate al piccolo bordo dietro di lui. Anche se sta davvero cercando di non fissarlo, guarda Alec con la coda dell'occhio. Oggi l'agente indossa una camicia blu scuro appena sbottonata, ha capelli dall’aria morbida e oh, così allettanti da toccare. 

_Proprio un’ingiustizia._

_"_ E tu? T-tu rimani? " chiede Alec.

Magnus annuisce. "Per un po'" . Ripete le parole dell'agente con un sorriso.

Alec sorride di rimando. "Sono contento. Tu…sì, meriti un po' di pace e tranquillità. "

"Grazie."

Quando cala il silenzio, Magnus sente il disperato bisogno di riempirlo. Con qualunque cosa, pur di smettere di guardare come i muscoli di Alec riempiono la camicia che indossa. Qualunque cosa pur di smettere di sperare, di smettere di desiderare più di quanto possa chiedere.

"A proposito, ho incontrato il simpatico signor Carstairs" interviene Magnus "Nel caso volessi saperlo, penso che lo rivedrò."

Alec batte le palpebre sorpreso, e quando sorride, è deliziosamente timido. "Oh. Bene. Voglio dire, dipende da te, ovviamente, ma dovremmo avere tutti qualcuno con cui parlare. Non importa quanto sia difficile." Si strofina la nuca, con un’aria timida che acuisce terribilmente la frustrazione di Magnus. 

Sta per scusarsi quando Alec improvvisamente sbotta: "Puoi parlarmi, Magnus. Se vuoi." Fa un esitante passo in avanti, con gli occhi fissi sulla libreria a cui si appoggia la schiena di Magnus. "Dovevi ascoltare le mie storie, a New York, quindi ... "

"Vuoi ancora quelle storie?" chiede Magnus. Ha lo stomaco contorto dal piacere e non può più trattenere un sorriso raggiante. Lo lascia fiorire, quindi, le dita che danzano lungo la sporgenza di legno dietro di lui. L'irrequietezza lo travolge, ma la combatte.

Alec annuisce. "Hai promesso." dice testardamente.

Il sorriso di Magnus si allarga sempre più. "Sei sempre una sorpresa, Alec." dice, ma ha l’aria contenta. Si stringe nelle spalle "Va bene, va bene. Presto, allora." Cerca di dirlo con aria indifferente, ma il cuore gli batte in gola, e la gioia che ha dentro è troppo grande da contenere. "Vieni e trovami quando non ho Lydia addosso " gli suggerisce.

Alec sembra confuso. Inclina appena la testa. "Che cosa?"

"Oh, Lydia mi ha reclutato per allenare le nuove reclute o qualcosa del genere." spiega Magnus, concentrandosi sul legno sotto le sue dita, e il vetro premuto contro la sua schiena; e non sugli occhi intensi e sul bel viso di Alec. "Dovrebbe tenermi occupato per un un po', e devo rientrare in una specie di normalità, credo. "

"N-no, non è quello. Io, uh ... ". Alec si strofina di nuovo il collo, e poi lascia cadere le mani lungo i fianchi. Il suo sorriso si fa di nuovo timido. "Sono io che li sto addestrando, non Lydia. Ecco perché rimango. Mi ha chiesto se potevo ... "

"Oh. Quindi passeremo più tempo insieme. "

Magnus trova che questo sia uno sviluppo assolutamente meraviglioso. 

Fino a quando Alec borbotta: "Scusa per questo".

Per un momento, Magnus pensa che stia scherzando. La sua versione di umorismo nero. "Sì. Perché essere vicino a te è sempre un tale fardello, Alexander." scherza, ma quando Alec distoglie lo sguardo, Magnus aggrotta le sopracciglia. Doveva essere più chiaro? O forse Alec faceva finta di non vedere?

Forse avrebbe dovuto lanciarsi con qualcosa tipo io non vedo l’ora che ci cavalchiamo l’un l’altro.

Ma ha ancora paura di allontanare Alec.

Alec si schiarisce la voce. "Vedo che hai provveduto alle ... tue cose". Indica gli occhi di Magnus truccati di fresco.

Magnus sorride. Ieri, aveva corrotto uno degli agenti di passaggio per farsi prestare il suo eyeliner - e ora sta sfoggiando una linea blu scuro - e un piccolo correttore per i brufoli che ancora non scompaiono.

"Eyeliner gratis." scherza Magnus. "Viene fornito con il pacchetto post-cura, suppongo." 

"Giusto." Alec ride di nuovo nervosamente. "Beh, sembri ... tu." Le sue guance cominciano a soffondersi di un bel rosa. "Bello, intendo."

"Grazie, Alexander." Magnus sorride, cercando di non lasciarsi trasportare, ma anche le sue guance si fanno più calde ogni secondo che passa. Non volendo che quel momento finisca, chiede: "Come sta la bella Isabelle? E Jace? Stanno bene? "

Alec annuisce, rilasciando la tensione delle spalle. "Sì, certo. Grazie. Jace e Clary sono a New York e la mamma non ha chiesto nient’altro sull'operazione che abbiamo condotto. E’ andato tutto bene, e i documenti falsi di Lydia sono stati dannatamente convincenti. "

Incontra gli occhi di Magnus con un'emozione così forte che Magnus si sente completamente affascinato. "Penso che ... abbiamo vinto." dice Alec, sottovoce. "Per una volta."

Invece di perdersi negli occhi dell'agente, Magnus si spinge via dallo scaffale e si gira verso un vicino tavolo vuoto. "Direi che ci siamo meritati un bicchierino serale, che dici?" chiede.

C'è un decanter di whisky lì, e Magnus lo svita e si serve da bere. Ne versa un altro e glielo offre. Inclina la testa, tenta di nuovo l'approccio riservato. Quello che vuole davvero è toccare Alec, ma sarebbe incredibilmente stupido.

"Certo." dice Alec. Fa cin cin e prende un sorso, trasalendo un po'.

Non un bevitore abituale, nota Magnus.

E di nuovo, perché Alec dovrebbe esserlo? È un agente del Clave. Ama le regole e la legge, non come Magnus i piaceri del lato più selvaggio della vita. Anche se ora Magnus pensa che un po' di calma non gli dispiacerà, e che in fondo anche Alec ama un po' di pericolo. Questo significa che non sono così diversi come entrambi pensavano, e Magnus tiene per sé quella calda dolorosa sensazione nello stomaco.

Non riesce a stare fermo e inizia a stringere il bicchiere con la mano, mentre si muove appena. Torna a fissare i libri. "Allora, cosa mi consigli di leggere? Un classico? Qualche poesia? Qualcosa di erotico?" Strizza l'occhio, senza soffermarsi su Alec troppo a lungo, ma quanto basta per vedere il suo leggero rossore. "Non essere timido, Alec. Condividi con me un po’ di quel cervello onnisciente da agente. "

È sorpreso quando Alec si scosta dal tavolo e lo raggiunge, accanto alla libreria.

Magnus si volta e improvvisamente Alec è proprio lì. Lo spazio personale non è una cosa di cui gli importi molto, ma persino Magnus inspira bruscamente quando Alec gli si avvicina, cauto, ma con uno strano sguardo negli occhi. Sfiorando il bordo del suo bicchiere, Magnus beve un sorso, sporgendosi con la lingua a leccare l'ultima goccia di whisky dalle proprie labbra. Giurerebbe che gli occhi di Alec stiano seguendo quel movimento.

Alec alza un braccio e lo appoggia sullo scaffale accanto alla testa di Magnus. Il suo avambraccio gli sfiora appena la guancia e lui riesce a sentire i peli che gli solleticano la pelle con un tocco lieve come piuma.

Un lieve cigolio interrompe il momento; Alec sta aprendo la libreria e prende un libro dallo scaffale. Si appoggia all'indietro, con un ghigno che Magnus vorrebbe davvero cancellare dalla sua faccia compiaciuta.

"Questo potrebbe piacerti" dice Alec, la voce stranamente bassa e sussurrante.

Magnus lo prende. "Ci sarei potuto arrivare da solo, lo sai."

Alec inclina la testa, ma il suo sorriso non svanisce. "Lo so." mormora.

Si rende conto che entrambi stanno ancora tenendo il libro, quasi congelati sul posto e aspettando che l'altro lo lasci andare.

Magnus no. Non vuole farlo. Ciò che vuole è che Alec dica chiaramente ciò che desidera, e in questo momento, con un po’ di incertezza sta pensando che forse è proprio quello che sta cercando di fare. Quindi Magnus non lascia andare il libro.

Con il cuore in gola, Magnus corre un altro rischio.

Anche se è il tocco più leggero possibile, quando solleva il pollice e lo posa sopra quello di Alec, sfiorandolo dolcemente, gli sembra di fare un gesto terribilmente intimo. La nocca di Alec è morbida e calda al tatto, e Magnus non è sicuro del perché, ma quel gesto sta comunicando molto più di quanto intendesse. Il suo polso è ancora premuto sul libro, e il contrasto tra carta fresca e pelle calda è pericolosamente travolgente. Magnus distoglie gli occhi dal pollice di Alec e soleva il mento.

E quando Alec incontra il suo sguardo senza timore, è contemporaneamente sorpreso e sollevato. L'agente non si schermisce, e neppure esita a fissare Magnus. Fa scorrere lo sguardo sul suo viso, abbeverandosi ai suoi occhi e alle sue labbra, e poi alle loro mani che si toccano.

La sorpresa più grande di tutte è anche la più bella. È gratificante e ipnotizzante e Magnus si sente portare via completamente il respiro.

Alec sorride.

E’ una visione affascinante e Magnus sente le parole bloccate in gola. Batte appena le palpebre, mentre cerca di realizzare ciò che sta accadendo. Perché Alec Lightwood gli sorride, le loro mani si toccano e il mondo non finisce.

Nessuno sta cercando di ucciderli. Non stanno scappando né guardandosi le spalle.

Stanno vivendo nella quiete della biblioteca; nel calore del liquore che hanno bevuto e della conversazione che hanno condiviso.

Si allontanano l’uno dall’altro nello stesso momento, non forzatamente, ma perché entrambi sentono che aspettare di più sarebbe sciocco. Senza ritorno.

Magnus osserva Alec che se ne va, infilandosi una mano in tasca e tamburellando le dita mentre cammina. Le spalle non sono curve come al solito, cammina più eretto, e Magnus sorride, anche se lo sta guardando allontanarsi.

E quando osserva la copertina del libro e vede che ha fra le mani  _Cinquanta sfumature di grigio_ , scoppia a ridere. Ride, il petto un po’ dolorante ma per il resto felice. La risata gli risuona nelle orecchie e riempie la stanza di gioia.

Anche se Alec lo stava solo prendendo in giro per il suo carattere bizzarro, a Magnus piace pensare che sia perché ricorda la loro conversazione in quella notte. Quando Magnus lo aveva chiamato Mr. Gray per scherzo. I loro litigi sembrano così lontani adesso. È un promemoria di quanta strada hanno percorso, e Magnus sorride fino a quando le guance non gli fanno male.

Appoggia la testa contro la libreria e sospira, stringendo contento il libro al petto. "Oh, Alexander." mormora.

Spudoratamente inizia a sperare che quelle nuove reclute abbiano bisogno di un sacco di pratica e di supervisione.

 


	15. Capitolo 15

 

Dopo aver trascorso venti minuti con le reclute che gli sono state assegnate, Magnus decide due cose sui suoi cinque tirocinanti, che hanno tutti dai 13 ai 17 anni.

Uno, è che sono tutti concentrati e coraggiosi. Pronti ad imparare. Hanno occhi splendenti e avidi e la loro determinazione è chiara.

Due, che sono tutti chiaramente dei piccoli stronzi.

 

"Mi ricordano te” dice Lydia.

E Magnus deve nascondere il fatto di essere d’accordo.

 

Tutto comincia quando il piccolo gruppo entra nella stanza. Cioè, prima ancora. Li sente, prima.

"Ho sentito che ti cacciano via se mangi roba da asporto." sta dicendo uno.

"No, è solo una voce, idiota. Quello è se mangi cioccolata".

"Che caz-"

 

"Benvenuti".

Magnus si inserisce disinvolto nella conversazione. Batte le mani con energia, per convogliare verso di sé l'attenzione del gruppo. Il che significa rimanere nel mezzo di una palestra con cinque reclute scontrose che lo guardano come falchi.

 

Li esamina rapidamente.

Due ragazzi, tre ragazze.

 

Tre sorridenti, due decisamente no.

Tutti a braccia conserte, aspettando che lui parli.

 

Magnus non è spesso incline alla timidezza, ma in effetti, non ha mai insegnato a cinque adolescenti come sparare, difendersi e prepararsi a lavorare per il Clave.

Nascondendo il suo nervosismo dietro ad un ghigno, Magnus dice allegramente "Va bene, allora. Andiamo al sodo."

"Per sconfiggere l'Unno."

Tutti ridacchiano e la ragazza che ha parlato - una ragazza dalla pelle scura con bei capelli color nocciola - sogghigna deliziata. È una delle più anziane, sedici anni e un bel caratterino, a quanto pare.

"Non otterrai punti solo perché conosci delle belle canzoni, ho paura, mia cara." dice Magnus con un sorriso bonario. Solleva un sopracciglio. "Comunque, sono più che felice di ordinarti di scalare il grosso palo di legno là fuori, se ti senti Mulan-ispirata".

 

Dopo queste parola, la ragazza si tacita.

 

Sebbene la loro energia nervosa li faccia ridacchiare e a volte replicare in maniera sciocca, sono reclute per una ragione, e dopo una breve sessione introduttiva, Magnus è soddisfatto di vedere che quasi immediatamente si concentrano.

Accoppiandoli per il corpo a corpo - all'inizio, si scoccia del vecchio stile del Clave, ma non sta a questionare - Magnus si appaia con la recluta rimasta, la ragazza di prima.

"Probabilmente dovresti legarti i capelli, cara" dice, annuendo alle sue ciocche sciolte.

Afferra uno dei bastoni di legno e poi ne lancia uno con attenzione alla ragazza, che presto scopre chiamarsi Zoe. C'è un’elasticità nel suo passo che è pronta per essere trasformata in forza di combattimento.

Con sua sorpresa, la ragazza abbassa la testa, e i capelli scuri le ricadono ancora di più sul viso. Zoe emette un piccolo rumore - un sospiro di resa - e poi, con riluttanza, si tira su i capelli in una coda alta.

 

Magnus non reagisce perché, davvero, non c'è niente a cui reagire - ma un silenzio intenso cade nella stanza. È una cosa breve, ma lui è sicuro che per Zoe sia la fine del mondo, e così le sorride e si assesta in posizione difensiva.

 

"Quando sei pronta, Zoe." la istruisce con calma.

 

Zoe batte le palpebre. Se sta aspettando una reazione o delle domande, non le otterrà da Magnus, il quale sa che alla gente piace fidarsi di coloro con cui condividono la propria storia. E sa anche che, sia l'orecchio mancante di Zoe causato da un incidente o da un difetto di nascita, non è suo diritto indagare.

È qui per addestrare cinque reclute, e finora Zoe se ne sta dimostrando degna. E quando lei colpisce con precisione, e lentamente diventa sempre più sicura di sé nei due giorni successivi, Magnus ammette di poter avere un favorito.

 

Il quinto giorno, si esercitano con la pistola e Magnus sta aiutando le reclute ad affinare le loro capacità di mira.

Certo, non ha mai insegnato a nessuno una cazzo di cosa in precedenza, ma stranamente, ne sta godendo. A Magnus piacciono le persone. Gli piace vederle crescere e prosperare. C'è qualcosa di delizioso nel vedere Zoe centrare finalmente l'obiettivo, o vedere Sean e Fiona darsi il cinque l'un l'altro dopo una sessione di lotta meravigliosamente intensa.

 

Gli altri due, Kian e Lillian, sono più tranquilli ed eccellono maggiormente nei loro studi e nell’aula scolastica. Magnus è sicuro che saranno indirizzati verso il ruolo di agente esecutivo, figura meno attiva sul campo, ma non meno degna. Hanno menti acute; le loro dita digitano più velocemente di quanto Magnus riesca a sparare. Tuttavia, lui insegna loro le nozioni base per sparare e combattere con orgoglio.

 

Anche Sean, Fiona e Zoe sembrano fare scommesse.

 

Magnus se ne rende conto un giorno al poligono, quando la scheda oraria è leggermente in ritardo, e le reclute arrivano. C'è tensione solo amichevole tra i due gruppi, visto che mangiano e dormono insieme più spesso che separati, ma comunque, Magnus apprezza lo spirito di squadra. E anche le piccole liti.

 

"Andiamo, ragazzi." Una delle reclute di Alec, una ragazzina arrogante dai capelli rossi che si chiama Julia, ammicca agli altri. "È ora di lasciare che i veri fighi si allenino." dice con aria sorniona.

Zoe sbuffa. "Ehi, Julia, puoi ammettere che hai bisogno di più tempo per allenarti. Non tutti noi possiamo fare centro ogni volta, giusto, Magnus? "

Magnus si morde l'interno della guancia per smettere di sorridere. Solleva entrambe le mani. "Non intendo prendere posizione, miei cari. Sono il vostro allenatore, non la vostra ape regina".

 

"Tu saresti un’ape regina favolosa." ammette Julia. "Anche se fossi il nemico."

Magnus ride. "Non voglio somigliarti, tu sei il cattivo". Li prende in giro.

 

In quel momento, Alec entra, radunando le sue ultime reclute in un angolo e aspettando che Magnus finisca il suo turno. Si sentono degli spari, mentre finiscono gli ultimi tiri. La maggior parte colpisce il bersaglio vicino al cuore o alla testa. Magnus cerca, senza riuscirci, di non guardare con sufficienza le altre reclute.

 

Amo i miei ragazzi, pensa, con affetto.

 

Mentre escono dal salone - e lasciano spazio alle reclute di Alec - Julia torna indietro ed esclama "Scommetto che non ce la fai a colpire il bersaglio ogni volta, Bane."

Magnus guarda Alec, che appare improvvisamente molto interessato alla conversazione che si sta svolgendo. L'agente sogghigna, ed è quel sorriso adorabile e aperto che significa che Alec è in un raro momento di umore felice.

Chi è Magnus per negare qualcosa a Alec? Soprattutto quando sa con quanta facilità possa dimostrare che la ragazza ha torto.

E così, sotto gli occhi attenti delle reclute ridacchianti, e dell'agente silenzioso, Magnus toglie la sicura, tende le braccia per evitare il rinculo, e spara in rapida successione. Uno, due, tre e poi quattro proiettili finiscono nella testa del bersaglio di legno, quasi sempre nello stesso punto ogni volta.

Le reclute sussultano, e alcuni si spingono l'un l'altro mentre sollevano il mento con orgoglio. Alcuni borbottano che Magnus sta barando.

"Ecco qua" esclama Magnus, ad alta voce. Alza gli occhi al cielo. "Prova a battere questo."

 

Sollevando la pistola, Magnus tiene il braccio dritto ma si gira col corpo a fronteggiare gli altri. Incontra gli occhi di Alec e fissa lì lo sguardo. Fa l'occhiolino, spara e sente i mormorii intorno a sé che gli confermano che la sua mira è perfetta.

"Dove ha colpito, Alexander?" chiede Magnus quasi timidamente.

Alec sorride. "Il cuore". Magnus si volta e distoglie lo sguardo, ma il soffuso rosa che gli colora le guance racconta un'altra storia.

Ignorando le proprie guance infuocate, Magnus si rivolge alle reclute. "Cercate sempre di vincere." dice loro. Li guarda, lentamente. "Combattete per ciò a cui tenete, e la vostra mira sarà sempre perfetta. Confidate in voi stessi e nessuno potrà mai portarvi via la vostra battaglia. "

Guarda Alec, che, ancora una volta, già lo sta fissando. "Dovresti sempre combattere per quello che conta per te" dice Magnus.

Alec rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi annuisce. "Ottimo consiglio."

 

Mentre escono, e di nuovo percorrono il corridoio verso la sala principale di allenamento, Zoe e Fiona si girano verso di lui.

"Tu e Alec ... siete amici?"

Il significato dei loro sorrisi è chiaro. Così dolorosamente chiaro.

"Non mi piace quel tono, signora." le avverte Magnus.

Le due ragazze si voltano, ma poi Fiona si avvicina a Zoe e sussurra, "Scommetto che ci starebbe se Alec glielo chiedesse".

"Guarda che ti sento” risponde Magnus. "Sto letteralmente camminando dietro di te."

 

"Pensi che l'abbiano già fatto?"

 

"Basta così." interviene Magnus bruscamente. Solleva una mano in segno di avvertimento. "Posso cacciarti, ricordi?"

 

Unendosi all'improvviso alla conversazione, Kian scuote la testa. "Solo il capo dell'Istituto può, e mia madre è stata amica di Cassandra Branwell per anni." dice "Non puoi farlo."

Accanto a lui, Lillian annuisce.

Magnus li guarda più duramente. "Siete tutti dei demoni."

 

~

 

Alec non ha mai saputo che allenare le reclute potesse essere ... divertente.

Ma, ricorda a se stesso, prima non hai mai allenato reclute con Magnus Bane.

Anche se si incrociano solo a cena, o durante i cambi di sala, ad Alec piace la competizione amichevole tra le loro reclute. Vedere Magnus per quei brevi momenti fa strane cose allo stomaco di Alec. Poco prima di entrare nella mensa, sente i muscoli del petto iniziare a tremare; a contrarsi fino a dolere. Solo quando individua Magnus seduto a uno dei tavoli o coglie il suo sguardo durante un corpo a corpo, il dolore scompare.

 

O peggiora.

 

Quando si separano per giocare a catturare la bandiera – un gioco sempre favorito tra le reclute - Alec ricorda quanto ferocemente giocassero loro. Lui e Jace erano sempre dalla stessa parte, ma a Izzy piaceva sempre essere nella squadra opposta per dimostrare quanto lei fosse sempre appena più brava di loro.

Fino ad oggi, Alec non ha ancora visto Izzy, o la sua squadra, perdere.

Mentre guarda le squadre accordarsi sottovoce su dove nascondere la bandiera. Alec ricorda quanto sia feroce la competizione. Si svolge in tutto l'Istituto, e trasforma l'edificio in un grande labirinto pieno di adolescenti ansiosi. Dall'ala dell'ospedale, alla biblioteca, alla piscina e alle mense, il gioco prende vita. Sfiora il campo di tiro con l'arco all'esterno. Nonostante la tensione, è un gioco che sempre avvicina le squadre fra loro; mentre imparano a comunicare tattiche e far valere la loro forza.

 

Alec nota come Zoe sta guidando la squadra di Magnus. Sorride vedendo quanta nuova sicurezza lei dimostra, e quando Magnus arriva raggiante nella sala e chiede alla sua squadra di fare un bel culo agli altri, è chiaro perché sono tutti ansiosi di rendere orgoglioso il loro allenatore.

 

Quando le loro squadre si precipitano all’azione - poiché l'interferenza dei mentori è severamente vietata - Magnus si gira verso di lui e fischia lentamente.

"Questa è certamente un'esperienza." dice con un sorriso.

Una scrollata di spalle in segno di scusa sembra la risposta più appropriata, e Alec così fa. E poi si maledice per non aver cercato di portare avanti la conversazione.

Fortunatamente, Magnus non è troppo scoraggiato. Abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie unghie e chiede, "Immagino che non potremmo fare una piccola deviazione, mentre quelli corrono in giro come polli senza testa?"

"Dove?" chiede Alec. Il suo cuore batte già violentemente alla possibilità di scappare in un posto tranquillo con Magnus.

Magnus inclina la testa verso la finestra. "Mi insegni a tirare con l’arco?"

Alec si rilassa e si irrigidisce contemporaneamente. Da un lato, gli archi sono la sua specialità. La sensazione del legno tra le dita e il ritmo logico di mirare e tirare lo calmano.

Ma, mentre si ritrova a camminare verso il campo con Magnus, Alec si rende conto che insegnargli a lanciare una freccia richiederà un contatto fisico.

Diventa ancor peggio quando Magnus sorride timidamente. Prende un semplice arco nero. "Questo va bene?" chiede.

"Uh, si. Va bene. "Alec arrossisce mentre le dita di Magnus si chiudono attorno all'impugnatura. Le sue unghie color viola sono un caldo tocco di colore.

Alec infila le mani in tasca e poi ci ripensa, posandole invece sui fianchi. La voglia di incrociarle sul petto lo tenta, ma Alec spinge via l'ansia. Osserva Magnus mentre lotta per un momento con l'arco.

 

Lo sta tenendo con cautela, e quando lo tira indietro, la corda dell'arco trema per la mancanza di tensione.

Senza pensarci troppo, Alec avanza e si mette dietro Magnus. Racchiude con la mano il suo gomito sollevato, piegato ad un angolo tale che Alec riesce a malapena a trattenere un sorriso divertito. Vedere Magnus così inelegante dovrebbe dare ad Alec un po' di vantaggio che gli permetta di superare il dolore che sente nel petto, ma in realtà, non è tanto sicuro essere così vicino a lui. Se ne rende conto non appena il gomito di Magnus è sotto le sue dita, e lui lo sta gentilmente spingendo verso il basso fino a farlo allineare al bersaglio in fondo al campo.

Impaurito all’idea di parlare, e senza contare il tremito che sente in gola, Alec dà un colpetto alle gambe di Magnus con la punta del piede, incoraggiandolo ad allargarle fino all’ampiezza delle spalle. Magnus emette un piccolo suono nella parte posteriore della gola. Qualcosa tra un sospiro e un sussulto. Alec nasconde il brivido che gli scorre lungo la schiena.

"Trova la tua stabilità" mormora Alec. Solleva l’altra mano per tenergli su il mento, in modo che sia parallelo alla corda. Questa sfiora la guancia di Magnus per un breve istante, e l'indice di Alec emana calore quando con le unghie gli tocca lo zigomo. Il singhiozzo che Magnus ingoia gli fa tremare furiosamente il pomo d’Adamo. Alec non riesce a trattenersi dal fissare la sua gola nuda.

 

"E adesso?" chiede piano Magnus. E’ immobile. Sta guardando dritto davanti a sé, ma Alec giurerebbe che sia del tutto consapevole di ogni piccolo tocco.

"Quando sei pronto, fai un respiro profondo" ordina Alec. Tira via le mani, ma non fa un passo indietro, rimanendogli inutilmente vicino. Le parole successive gli sfuggono in un sussurro, "e lascia andare".

 

La freccia vola.

 

Alec la guarda. Colpisce quasi al centro, mancandolo solo di mezzo pollice. Sta per dire che non importa, o che possono provare di nuovo, quando Magnus si gira per fronteggiarlo. C'è un sorriso smagliante sul suo viso, ei suoi occhi bruni sono illuminati da una gioia che riempie di luce lo spazio che li circonda.

Alec è sicuro di poter sentire il sole uscire di nuovo a scaldarli. Osserva con un sorriso mentre Magnus accenna un passo di danza - un gesto casuale, ma incredibilmente frustrante per Alec, che non riesce a trattenersi dal fissare i suoi fianchi. Magnus è inconsapevole, fissa il bersaglio e si gode il suo momento di vittoria.

 

In quel momento il sorriso di Magnus si spegne un po’, e Alec sta per rischiare di chiedergli il perché. Ma ci mette troppo tempo. Magnus appoggia il mento sul legno dell’arco e lo guarda. La sua espressione è quasi assente, e Alec si rende conto che è preda dell’ansia ma vuole nasconderlo.

"Allora tutto sommato non sono del tutto privo di valore?"

 

Alec batte le palpebre per la sorpresa. Che cosa strana da dire.

 

Solleva un sopracciglio. Magnus sta scherzando?

Lo studia per qualche altro istante, e quando Magnus non dice altro, o fa una smorfia, Alec esita.

 

"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiede cauto.

Magnus gli lancia un'occhiata, e poi sospira. "Se ricordo bene, hai detto al Clave che "sicuramente la Coppa è più importante di un assassino senza valore". E poi qualcos'altro sul non significare niente per nessuno. Era un po'... scoraggiante. "

Di nuovo, Alec esita. Magnus è arrabbiato con lui per qualcosa? Ha detto qualcosa che-

 

E poi il ricordo lo colpisce.

 

Gli ritorna in mente, ed è come se qualcuno gli tirasse un diretto alla mascella. Se potesse, Alec tornerebbe a quel momento. Lo strapperebbe dai ricordi di Magnus. Ed è ancor peggio sapere che Magnus probabilmente pensa ancora a quanto poco significhi per Alec.

E così, Alec lascia perdere le scuse e gli dice la verità.

"Pensavo che stessero per ucciderti" ammette. "Non volevano rivelarci le ragioni per cui ci avevano chiesto di riportarti indietro, e io volevo ... beh, farli smettere. Mandarli al diavolo ... "

 

Sospira e distoglie lo sguardo. Chiudere gli occhi sembra l'opzione migliore.

Qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare di guardare il sorriso svanire dalla faccia di Magnus; per vedere la gioia trasformarsi in rabbia, delusione o tristezza.

 

Anche se ha detto quelle parole per proteggerlo, Alec sa che ciò suona come una pessima scusa. Pensa a come ricominciare. Sicuramente Magnus merita di sapere che lui non voleva trattarlo così poco rispettosamente? Anche quando supponevano di essere nemici, Alec non aveva mai sentito veramente nulla di neppure lontanamente vicino all'odio. La frustrazione, forse, ma semplicemente perché gli era stato assegnato un lavoro, e Magnus stava rendendo tutto complicato; spingendolo fuori dalla retta via.

 

Anche se, adesso, Alec sta lottando contro la retta via.

 

Sta cominciando intanto a chiedersi se fosse mai stata la via davvero retta, quella.

 

"Stavi cercando di salvarmi?"

 

Alec apre gli occhi di scatto.

 

Guarda Magnus, che lo sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati pieni di lacrime.

Incapace di parlare ancora, Alec annuisce, semplicemente. E poi un’altra volta.

Deve sembrare un idiota, perché Magnus ride e alza una mano.

 

"Ho capito" dice. La risata è tornata nella sua voce; la gioia nei suoi caldi occhi scuri. "Grazie, Alec. Lo apprezzo. Più di quanto possa dire. IO-"

 

Vengono interrotti all'improvviso da urla e acclamazioni e da suoni che sembrano grida di guerra. Alec si gira di colpo, ma si rilassa quando vede una grande bandiera bianca portata in giro sul campo dalle reclute. Be’, metà delle reclute.

La squadra di Alec è imbronciata mentre cammina lentamente per unirsi agli altri.

Zoe li raggiunge per prima, senza fiato e agitando la bandiera con gioia. "Abbiamo vinto!". Piange. La sua squadra la sta circondando, e tutti le battono sulla schiena e iniziano una strana stretta di mano di gruppo che, Alec ne è sicuro, Magnus deve aver insegnato loro in segreto.

Osserva anche che stanno tutti portando sulle unghie uno smalto blu e nasconde il suo sorriso quando avvolgono Magnus in un abbraccio di gruppo.

 

Alec raggiunge la sua squadra e non li rimprovera troppo. Chiede loro di pensare a dove hanno sbagliato, ma anche a concentrarsi su ciò che hanno fatto bene.

Osserva Julia che adocchia la bandiera vincente e sorride. "La prenderai, un giorno." le promette.

"Perché dovrei volere Zoe?" sbuffa Julia. "E' una rompicoglioni, e un’enorme saputella."

"Che cosa? Io intendevo la b ... " Alec si interrompe mentre osserva Julia e Zoe che si fissano per qualche istante. L'intensità del loro sguardo è stranamente familiare, anche se Alec non riesce a focalizzarlo. È uno sguardo magnetico e intenso, e capisce allora perché le due ragazze sono così competitive l'una con l'altra.

 

"Va tutto bene, Julia." le dice sottovoce Alec, quando è sicuro che gli altri non siano a portata d'orecchio. "Non devi mai nascondere nulla. Né a me, e neppure a te stessa. "

 

"Non so cosa intendi." scatta Julia, ma i suoi occhi tornano veloci sull'altra ragazza, che sta ballando con la bandiera.

 

Alec la guarda attentamente. La ragazza che sta davanti a lui non è così diversa da lui, si rende conto allora. Quante volte lui stesso si concentra sul suo immediato compito, piuttosto che sul cuore che batte disperatamente nel suo petto? Quante volte spinge via, invece di lanciarsi in avanti?

 

"Che cosa ne puoi sapere, comunque?" mormora Julia.

 

Alec fa un respiro profondo. "Sono gay." dice, ad alta voce.

 

Le poche reclute che sono abbastanza vicine da sentire semplicemente si fermano per un attimo, e poi proseguono ciò che stanno facendo. Non bisbigliano né borbottano insulti. Lo accettano e basta. L'unico che sembra davvero sorpreso è Magnus, ma la sua espressione non è inorridita o scioccata. Ad Alec bastano pochi istanti per identificare quel sentimento.

 

Orgoglio.

 

C'è qualcosa nell'espressione di Magnus che dà ad Alec ancora più forza. Sorride a Julia. "Sono gay, quindi sì, capisco. E avere a che fare con la tua testa e con il tuo cuore è una guerra, Julia. Non ho intenzione di mentire e dire che non lo è. "

 

Lascia che le parole cadano intorno a loro, tranquille ma sicure. Mentre parla, Alec sa che è qualcosa che ha bisogno di dire, proprio come Julia ha bisogno di sentirlo.

"Ma puoi farcela. Te l’assicuro. Puoi trovare un modo per scegliere il tuo percorso. Potrebbe volerci un po' di tempo, ma se è quello che vuoi, merita tutto l’inferno che attraverserai per arrivarci. "

"Davvero?" chiede Julia incerta. Si guarda le mani, come se pensasse che possano sembrare improvvisamente diverse. "Ho sempre pensato che fosse meglio nascondere quella parte di me."

Alec scuote la testa con decisione. "Non nascondere mai chi sei."

"E tu?" chiede Julia. "Ti stai ancora nascondendo?"

"Non più" dice Alec. In parte è una bugia, ma lui vuole crederci; più di tutto. Prima però di trovarsi a fare un altro penoso discorso motivazionale, sorride a Julia e chiama tutto il gruppo, "Tornate tutti dentro. Sarete in ritardo per le vostre lezioni. Andate."

 

Tutti scattano, muovendosi come un unico gruppo. Julia e Zoe si attardano indietro e dopo qualche momento iniziano a parlare. Alec non sa leggere le labbra, ma è sicuro che, su qualunque cosa Zoe stia stuzzicando Julia, la sta facendo sorridere.

 

Rendendosi conto che solo lui e Magnus sono rimasti adesso sul campo, Alec si avvia e dice: "Chi perde offre da bere. È la tradizione. "

 

Spera in dio che Magnus non si accorga di che patetica menzogna è.

 

"Oh, è così?" chiede Magnus, con le labbra che si sollevano agli angoli. Questo gli dà un’aria così gentile; un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi che si increspano per il divertimento. Ma la sicurezza di sé nel suo sguardo si mescola nel meraviglioso caos che è Magnus Bane, e Alec ne rimane - e forse lo è sempre stato - affascinato.

"Fai strada, Alexander."

 

~

 

L'unico bar nell'Istituto è una piccola stanza, illuminata solo dalle piccole luci sui tavoli nei séparé e dalla bassa illuminazione al soffitto. Non c'è barista, quindi Alec prende una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri, sperando che sia una marca buona.

Lui beve raramente, tanto meno vino, ma è certo di ricordare Magnus citare una volta la sua collezione di vini.

 

Siedono al bar, prendendo due sgabelli e rilassandosi dopo l’intenso pomeriggio.

Dopo qualche momento - e Alec sta già preparando argomenti di conversazione, nel caso in cui le cose si facessero pericolose - Magnus finisce il suo bicchiere, lo mette sul tavolo e inizia, "Allora, quelle storie ..."

 

"Aspetta"

 

Magnus sembra scioccato questa volta.

Alec quasi si odia per aver interrotto. Ma sa che deve dire una cosa. Deve smettere di nascondersi dalle cose che lo spaventano. Deve iniziare ad abbracciare la verità e a trattare il proprio cuore, oltre a quello di Magnus, con un certo rispetto.

"Io, mh, devo dirti una cosa prima. Prima che tu parli" dice Alec, lentamente. Afferra il bordo del bancone per sostenersi. "E poi hai tutto il diritto di mandarmi al diavolo."

Magnus è silenzioso. Annuisce, una volta.

Alec si lecca le labbra, assapora la leggera amarezza del vino, e poi sospira. "Quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta ... io non ero stato mandato solo a recuperare la Coppa. Ero stato-"

"Inviato per uccidermi?"

Per il tempo di un battito, il mondo è appeso a quelle tre parole.

Alec le sente, le elabora e poi le ripete.

 

Lui sa .

 

Da quanto tempo lo sa?

 

Alec si chiede, in parte sorpreso, in parte insicuro e del tutto sconvolto dall’ansia.

 

Quando parla di nuovo, la voce di Magnus è tutt'altro che arrabbiata. In effetti, è quasi divertita. "Ero sicuro per circa il settantacinque per cento. Forse ottanta, dopo aver visto quanto Isabelle era nervosa quella notte" ride Magnus. "Non essere troppo scioccato, Alexander. Sono qualcosa di più di un bel viso, lo sai. "

 

Guardando Magnus rabboccare il bicchiere, Alec impiega qualche secondo per pensarci su. Pensa a come adesso ci siano meno segreti tra loro. Si sente più vicino a lui, e ... per una volta, la cosa non lo spaventa.

Aspetta un momento e poi riempie il suo bicchiere, prima di rispondere solennemente, "Hai ragione, Magnus. Sei più di una bella faccia. "

 

Le sue incertezze meritano di sparire, soprattutto nei confronti di Magnus. Perché vuole che lui veda la sua sincerità. E ascolti le scuse dalla sua voce. Anche se rivelare tutto a Magnus in quel momento sarebbe stato folle, le cose ora sono diverse, e lui non può andare avanti, a meno che la verità non sia completamente fuori.

 

Magnus fa scorrere un dito sul bordo del bicchiere del vino, e Alec ne segue il movimento, stranamente ipnotico.

Magnus poi gli sorride. "Grazie per avermelo detto, Alexander."

Un'espressione addolorata gli attraversa il viso, quindi, e quando parla, la sua voce è più bassa e vulnerabile. "Vuoi ancora uccidermi?"

 

Come può chiedere questo?

 

Alec sente una fitta di rimorso. Ha trattato Magnus così male da fargli pensare che voglia ancora fargli del male?

"Non l'ho mai voluto" dice Alec, onestamente. Le parole vengono fuori con un po’ di difficoltà, e con sforzo, ma vale la pena di combattere contro l'abitudine di nascondersi. Oppure di respingere le persone con un’occhiata fredda o una replica dura.

 

"Era solo un ordine. Un’uccisione pietosa. All'inizio" aggiunge Alec frettolosamente. "Ma no, se me lo chiedessero di nuovo, non lo farei. Certamente."

 

Con un guizzo d’occhi, Magnus si rilassa, emettendo un respiro profondo, e si appoggia di nuovo all'indietro. "Bene, buona cosa". Stende il bicchiere per fare cin cin con Alec, e Alec sorride, godendosi lo strano conforto portato dall’onestà.

Forse la verità non è poi così spaventosa.

 

~

 

Finendo il suo secondo bicchiere di vino, Magnus esita. È tentato di riempirlo di nuovo fino a quando non sarà completamente sicuro. Vuole raccontare, ma dopo la confessione di Alec - beh, affermazione - Magnus si sente nudo.

C'è qualcosa di definitivo riguardo alla serata; il permettere ad Alec di avvicinarsi abbastanza vicino da conoscere la sua storia.

 

Ma gli occhi cangianti di Alec sono caldi e invitanti, e la sua presenza è tranquillizzante. Magnus lascia andare le sue paure, un po' alla volta. Prendendo alcuni - piccoli - sorsi, Magnus sposta leggermente lo sgabello del bar per mettersi di fronte ad Alec.

 

Se si deciderà, gli offrirà tutto; senza coprire i dettagli, senza ammorbidire le parti brutte.

 

Come tutte le storie, Magnus comincia all'inizio.

 

"Mio padre era un uomo molto rabbioso. Viveva infelicemente e l'unica gioia che provava era quando intimidiva mia madre e me. D'altra parte, mia madre era gentile, affettuosa, calda e brillante. Mi ha insegnato che la compassione vale più di tutto e che essere fedeli a se stessi è l'unica cosa che possiamo controllare ".

Magnus sorride, i ricordi degli abbracci di lei sono sempre freschi nella sua mente.

"L'hai amata molto?" chiede Alec. La sua espressione è aperta, e Magnus sente un'ondata di conforto riversarsi su di lui. Si rende conto che Alec sta cercando di ascoltare e di scegliere con cura le parole. Sta imitando anche la postura di Magnus, girandosi sullo sgabello.

 

Magnus annuisce. "Sì." Non ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi, ma le emozioni che suscitano sono - come la vita - strane, complicate e difficili da individuare. C'è rabbia, sì, ma c'è anche affetto e amore.

 

Continua. "Mio padre era un giocatore d'azzardo, Alec. Ne era attratto, come da un faro di speranza per il futuro. Credeva di poter diventare l'uomo più ricco in Asia. Fece amicizia con persone la cui relazione più duratura era quella con una bottiglia di whisky o una banconota da un dollaro. "

Magnus sente la rabbia accalorargli le guance. "Un giorno, i suoi debiti richiesero qualcosa ... di più dei soldi. Qualcosa che potesse scambiato contro i suoi debiti."

 

Il silenzio li avvolge e dopo un'altra lunga pausa, Alec lo rompe. Sussulta. "Tua madre?" chiede, e l'orrore nella sua voce rammenta a Magnus il suo calvario.

Ma con Alec al suo fianco, che ascolta, Magnus sente la verità rivestire la sua lingua come una medicina, piuttosto che come un veleno. Questo è condividere la tua storia con qualcuno che tiene a te; e che non ti forza a tirarla fuori come se fosse una sorta di orribile progetto di comunicazione pubblica al liceo.

Magnus non riesce a tenere il dolore fuori dalla sua voce, e neppure ci prova. "È stata venduta e comprata mentre io beatamente inconsapevole imparavo l'algebra a scuola” dice.

 

Prendendo un altro piccolo sorso, si concede qualche secondo per raccogliere il coraggio, e continua. "Ero troppo giovane per scappare e cercare di trovarla. Non avevo nemmeno la forza di sfidare mio padre. Non ancora. Ma ... sono diventato più forte. "

Le sue labbra si stirano in un sorriso, e Magnus lo accetta. Tragedia e speranza vanno di pari passo, e Magnus è sempre uno che vede la parte ottimistica. "Mi sono trasformato nell'uomo che vedi oggi. Per lei e per me stesso. Ho promesso a mia madre che un giorno l'avrei trovata e liberata. Avrei potuto salvarla e ringraziarla per tutte le volte che mi aveva incoraggiato ad essere intelligente e riflessivo e a imparare ".

 

Guarda verso Alec e sorride. "Per sopravvivere in questo mondo, hai bisogno di due cose, Alec. Cervello e fegato. Possiedo entrambi grazie a mia madre. Non perché mi abbia insegnato come impugnare una pistola, o come rispondere a tono, ma perché mi stringeva forte e mi ha dimostrato che l'amore è la forza più potente in questo mondo. Io sono chi sono grazie al suo amore. "

 

Gli occhi di Magnus si chiudono per un momento, e quando parla, si sente che vorrebbe cancellare tutto. Ma la verità è importante, e Magnus si fida di Alec abbastanza da lasciare che il dolore trapeli dalle sue parole. "Era troppo tardi per salvarla, Alec. Proteggeva i bambini che venivano abusati assieme a lei e, alla fine, il peso sulla sua anima è stato troppo grande. L’hanno picchiata e ferita, finché un giorno ha perso la battaglia. Si è impiccata e il suo corpo l’hanno scaricato a lato di una vecchia strada sterrata in Indonesia. "

"E la polizia non è stata d’aiuto?"

Contro la sua volontà, Magnus sente le spalle irrigidirsi. La tensione lo invade e distoglie lo sguardo da Alec.

Come può rivelare che il Clave gli ha voltato le spalle? Come può rivelare che il neo-nominato capo dell'Istituto di New York, la madre di Alec, era riluttante a indagare?

 

Questa è una verità da cui può proteggere Alec, almeno fino al momento giusto. Inoltre, non c'è nulla da fare al riguardo ora. Magnus non vuole rendere le cose ancora più insopportabili per nessuno dei Lightwood, che, ha capito, sono tutte creature complicate, ma bellissime.

Alla fine, Magnus risponde. "Sono andato da ... alcune persone importanti, ma non volevano proseguire con le indagini. Non senza prove. Prove che non avevo."

Fortunatamente, Alec non insiste. Mette da parte il bicchiere e chiede: "E ... tuo padre?"

Magnus sospira. "Dopo aver trovato e seppellito mia madre, sono tornato a casa. Mentre guidavo quella notte – una strada che avevo percorso per anni - ricordo di aver pensato a tutte le cose che volevo dirgli. Volevo urlare e urlare e forse picchiarlo."

 

Magnus sente la vergogna piombargli addosso.

 

È l'unica cosa di cui è quasi riconoscente; non avere avuto la possibilità di passare alle tenebre, all'odio e alla rabbia. Può aver perso sua madre per sempre, ma sarà dannato se perderà qualcosa della bontà che lei gli ha insegnato.

"Quando ho aperto la porta, il corpo di mio padre giaceva in una pozza di sangue, e c'erano cinque uomini su di lui."

Alec alza una mano a metà strada verso la bocca, e lo shock nella sua voce è chiaro. "C-chi erano?"

Magnus lo guarda cauto. Questo è il punto in cui c’è la verità importante; la verità che può corrompere qualsiasi cosa stia crescendo tra loro. La storia di Magnus; la sua brutta rinascita e la libertà per cui ha combattuto.

 

"Mio padre non aveva ancora pagato tutti i suoi debiti." Magnus inizia lentamente. "Quegli uomini erano piccoli scommettitori, ma erano potenti". Distoglie lo sguardo, non volendo osservare il disappunto sulla faccia di Alec. Dirà tutta la verità e poi affronterà l'agente. "Sapendo che si sarebbero vendicati su anime povere e innocenti, mi sono offerto di lavorare per loro. Per pagare i debiti. "

Magnus sospira. "Mio padre si era fatto dei nemici, e io volevo ripagarli. Dio sa chi avrebbe sofferto se non l'avessi fatto." Sospira. "Così ho sistemato la cosa, principalmente raccogliendo denaro e assicurandomi che le persone mi temessero, e di conseguenza temessero loro."

 

La luce fioca del bar diventa improvvisamente più luminosa, come se qualcuno lo stesse posizionando sotto i riflettori. Magnus ignora il bisogno disperato di correre, di sfuggire all’attenzione.

Invece, alza il mento e cerca di mantenere la voce salda. "E poi, quando mi sono guadagnato la libertà, ho fatto un voto. Ho promesso che non sarei dipeso da nessuno. Mai più. Ho deciso di usare le mie capacità a servizio del bene. Lavorare per la polizia; fermare gli assassini e il crimine e stroncare chiunque cercasse di far passare altri attraverso un simile inferno. Mi sono fatto il culo, karate, yoga, scherma. Di’ una cosa, io l'ho fatta. Mi sono persino unito alla dannata squadra di nuoto quando ero giovane. Tutto per salvare mia madre, che era già al di là della salvezza. E poi, per pagare i debiti di mio padre. Ma ora ... sono un uomo libero. "

 

Magnus finisce finalmente il suo drink.

Lascia che le ultime gocce di liquido rosso gli brucino la gola. È un calore intenso, non feroce o eccessivamente amaro; giusto.

Non chiede ad Alec di condividere i suoi pensieri. Forse gli basta sapere che è ancora qui; che sta ancora ascoltando e rimane dalla parte di Magnus.

 

Quindi, quando Alec parla, e fondamentalmente sta solo riflettendo ad alta voce, Magnus è sorpreso da quanto suona calmo, e quasi orgoglioso. "E tu aiuti ancora le persone." dice Alec. "Hai tanta gentilezza nel tuo cuore, Magnus ... com’è possibile?" chiede. "Pensa a tutto ciò che questo mondo ti ha fatto soffrire. Hai tutti i motivi per arrenderti e odiare, eppure ... sorridi ancora, ridi e guidi gli altri con coraggio ".

 

Alec scuote la testa e la sua espressione è di soggezione. Non disgusto, o shock, e neppure pietà. E' apertamente rilassato, con entrambe le mani appoggiate sul bancone del bar.

Gli sorride. Il calore in quel sorriso è quasi troppo da sopportare per Magnus. "Penso, Magnus, che tu sia l'uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto."

 

Magnus lo fissa.

 

I secondi passano, e lui continua a fissarlo. Può sentire gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, che però non escono. Lui batte le palpebre e, anche se si sente sorpreso dalle parole di Alec, non può negare il piacere che fa allontanare l'ansia. Distrattamente, comincia a far scorrere un dito lungo il bordo del bicchiere, e sente scomparire il desiderio di fuggire; si spera, per sempre.

"Grazie." Magnus alla fine si sente dire. Recupera la bottiglia di vino quasi vuota, riempiendosi il bicchiere; ma non è che senta il bisogno dell'alcol per distendersi. Vuole solo bere accanto ad Alec e godersi le sue gentili parole e le sue stranezze.

Accenna al bicchiere vuoto di Alec, e Alec annuisce, osservando Magnus mentre glielo riempie.

 

Poi improvvisamente solleva un sopracciglio, un ghigno sulle labbra. "Allora, cos'altro hai per me?"

 

~

 

Passano un'altra mezz'ora al bar.

 

Alec scopre che Magnus sa anche parlare francese, tedesco, spagnolo e italiano. Inoltre, non ha mai trascorso il Natale nello stesso posto per due anni consecutivi.

Alec ascolta le storie di Magnus e sorride, sperando segretamente di fare la cosa giusta. Sta trattando Magnus con il rispetto che desidera disperatamente mostrargli? Sta ascoltando attentamente, come Magnus ascolta lui?

Quando si separano nel corridoio, diretti alle loro stanze private, Alec conta i gradini e ascolta Magnus allontanarsi alle sue spalle. Il leggero oblio del vino sta ancora scaldandogli il petto, ma non manda via il dolore. Questa maledetta, irritante sensazione del bisogno di toccare, di agire, di incenerire qualcosa.

Alec cerca di seppellirla, ma scopre che continua a spiegare le ali e a liberarsi.

Aspetta finché non è al sicuro nella sua stanza e poi cerca di perdersi nell'attrazione del sonno che si avvicina.

 

E anche se si addormenta abbastanza presto, Alec sente ancora quelle emozioni trasformarsi in sogni; gioia, rabbia, frustrazione e, più potente di tutti, speranza.

 

 

Ancora una volta, la settimana successiva è dedicata all'addestramento delle reclute.

 

Che diventano sempre più capaci.

 

Fino a quando Magnus non si accorge di un piccolo errore nei movimenti di Zoe. Si tira i capelli e incespica, distratta. Ogni tanto muove il corpo in maniera strana, facendo leva sul suo avversario. E il fatto è che, Magnus si rende conto, non è il fatto di sentire solo da un orecchio a influenzare Zoe. È l’importanza che lei attribuisce alla cosa; l’attenzione inconsapevole al proprio difetto, anziché focalizzarsi sul suo avversario.

Un venerdì pomeriggio, Magnus la chiama. Il resto del gruppo sta uscendo, e lui si accorge che lei lo fissa in modo particolarmente intenso. Julia indugia nella stanza per un momento, ma quando Magnus la guarda con intenzione, sospira e si gira per andarsene.

Zoe incrocia le braccia sul petto e chiede, "Cos'è? Non sto diventando meno brava, quindi cos'è? "

Lui non reagisce. Se c'è qualcosa che sta imparando dalle sue sessioni con Jem, è che alla gente non piace essere ripresa, ma ancor meno piace quando gli altri non pensano a quello che stanno facendo.

 

Sono le parole - e le azioni – irriflessive, che causano il maggior danno.

Magnus non dice una parola.

 

Prende un pezzo di stoffa dal tavolo e se lo avvolge strettamente intorno agli occhi, schermando completamente la propria vista.

Sente un piccolo ansito sfuggire dalle labbra di Zoe, ma a parte questo, lei non reagisce. Almeno, non con i suoni. La sua espressione è probabilmente un cipiglio feroce, ma Magnus ha qualcosa da dimostrarle.

 

Le lancia il bastone da lotta e poi le fa cenno di colpirlo.

 

Quando Zoe non riesce a piazzare un colpo, dopo qualche minuto Magnus si sfila la benda e prende alcuni respiri profondi per rilassarsi. La ragazza lo sta osservando ad occhi socchiusi, ma almeno adesso lui ha tutta la sua attenzione.

"Qualche idea su cosa stavo cercando di insegnarti?" le chiede.

"Che volevi dare spettacolo?" mormora Zoe.

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio, rifiutandosi di abboccare per chiedere invece "Qualcos’altro?"

 

Zoe è di nuovo silenziosa. Si morde il labbro, pensierosa.

Magnus decide di smettere di andarci piano con lei. Appoggia le mani sulla cima del bastone e aspetta.

Guarda Zoe e vede le sue difese; le risposte pungenti dietro alle quali si nasconde. Magnus le vede così bene perché, beh, sono la penosamente chiara rappresentazione di quello che lui stesso ha sempre fatto con le proprie paure. Nascondendole dietro l'umorismo; mascherando il dolore.

 

"Mia cara, è solo che... io non ero in svantaggio avendo un senso di meno da usare." dice Magnus. La sua voce mantiene un tono gentile, ma non consolatorio. Perché non ha pietà di Zoe. Ma la ammira e la vuole spingere a diventare ancora più fiduciosa in se stessa.

Magnus continua a guardarla mentre parla. “Lavorare con quello che hai è importante, Zoe. Sei intelligente, forte e lavori incredibilmente, ma non puoi costringerti a creare qualcosa che non c'è" le dice Magnus. "A volte perdi l'equilibrio, non perché non riesci a sentire, ma perché ne sei troppo consapevole. Ci pensi troppo e temi ciò che ti manca. Invece, dovresti concentrarti con la vista. Dovresti migliorare le tue capacità visive e anche il tuo gesto. Smetti di preoccuparti di ciò che pensano gli altri e concentrati su te stessa. Prima di tutto, tu dovresti essere il tuo più grande sostegno, Zoe. Non essere la persona che ti danneggia maggiormente"

 

Magnus si sposta, tenendo nuovamente in equilibrio il bastone. Sorride a Zoe, che sta seguendo i suoi movimenti con occhi attenti. "Una volta che riesci a farlo, niente potrà fermarti." Dice. "Sarai imbattibile."

"Dici davvero? Non sono ... in svantaggio?" chiede Zoe, la voce un po’ tremante. Fa per toccarsi i capelli, ma poi si ferma, sollevando il mento più in alto. Dice "Posso farcela. Giusto? Non sono ... diversa. "

“Tu sei diversa. E l'allenamento per superare questa differenza ti renderà più potente, non meno." dice Magnus. "Ma, Zoe, mia cara ... diverso non vuol dire guasto."

 

Fa roteare il bastone, facendolo volteggiare dietro di sé a cerchio e poi riportandolo davanti con un movimento elegante.

Zoe sorride e Magnus lo prende come un segnale per proseguire. "Diverso vuol dire umano, e significa imparare a usare gli aspetti più forti di te, e anche ciò che è più debole." Si avvicina, e le allontana i capelli dagli occhi, infilandoli nella crocchia. Lei lo fissa, sorridendo.

"Sei incredibile, tesoro." dice Magnus. "Non permettere a nessuno di dirti altrimenti."

Strizza l'occhio, poi fa un passo indietro e ricomincia a far volteggiare il bastone. "Ora, ricominciamo".

 

Zoe si stabilizza, si toglie il sorriso dalla faccia e si concentra, stringendo la presa sul bastone.

Si allenano e Zoe atterra Magnus sulla schiena prima che passino cinque minuti. Lascia svanire le sue paure, legandosi i capelli ancora più stretti. Tutta l'energia che sprecava nel sentirsi insicura e ansiosa ora sta sbocciando in una forza che nessuno può toglierle. Diventa potente, sia in attacco sia in difesa.

Quando è ora di terminare, Magnus si concede un sogghigno. "Ora, a proposito di quella ragazza rossa carina con cui stai flirtando."

"Julia?" Zoe lo guarda e conficca la staffa nel tappeto. "È così ... è così ..." Zoe aggrotta la fronte per la concentrazione, ma il rossore sulle guance la tradisce.

"Splendida?" Magnus suggerisce sfacciatamente. "Divertente? Attraente?"

 

Zoe lo guarda. "Stai solo pensando a te stesso, vero?"

"Probabilmente."

Dopo una lunga pausa, Zoe inizia a ridere, e molto presto anche Magnus. Ridono insieme, forte, e fino a quando non sentono dolere lo stomaco.

Magnus rimette il proprio bastone nell’anello e colpisce con affetto la ragazza sul naso. "Bel lavoro, mia cara." Indica verso la porta. "Vai, esci di qui. Vai a unirti ai tuoi amici. "

Zoe esita sulla porta, un sorriso imbarazzato sul viso. "Grazie, Magnus. Per l'allenamento e per il ... consiglio. "

Lui inclina la testa. “Prego. Oh, e ricorda" cerca di mantenere un’espressione seria. "Sii forte come un fuoco che divampa, Zoe. Sii misteriosa come il lato oscuro del- "

 

Zoe gli dà uno spintone e lui scoppia in una risata allegra.

 

Magnus saluta la sua recluta e finisce di riordinare le staffe, continuando a canticchiare sottovoce il resto di quella canzone Disney. Che strano, pensa, che addestrare agenti futuri per il Clave sta diventando più di un lavoro. Sta diventando qualcosa di cui Magnus è sinceramente orgoglioso e contento.

Quando ha finito, esce dalla stanza degli allenamenti, ben consapevole di essere terribilmente sudato. La canotta grigio scuro gli si appiccica addosso, e i pantaloni della tuta sono pigramente appoggiati sui fianchi.

Quindi, ovviamente, si imbatte in Alec.

"Alexander." Magnus prova a sorridere, e a comportarsi come se non fosse fradicio di sudore e avesse l'eyeliner mezzo sciolto, ma è un disastro. Lui è un disastro.

 

E Alec è ...

 

Fottutamente bello.

 

Stronzo.

 

"Magnus, ehi." dice Alec, con un asciugamano rosso appoggiato sulle spalle.

"Allenamento serale?" chiede Magnus. Qualunque cosa, pur di distrarsi dalla semplice maglietta nera che indossa Alec. O dal modo in cui lo riveste deliziosamente, sottolineando le sua braccia e facendo apparire le sue spalle deliziosamente ampie ...

"Uh, no. Nuoto. Mi piace nuotare." borbotta lui.

"Ovviamente."

 

Ora è chiaro che Alec si sta dirigendo in piscina. Ha il costume da bagno che spunta dall'asciugamano.

Ma questo non spiega le guance arrossate dell'agente. È imbarazzato perché Magnus è lucido di sudore? O semplicemente sorpreso di vederlo? Non c'è altra ragione per cui Alec debba apparire esitante, pensa Magnus.

 

A meno che non voglia chiedergli qualcos'altro.

 

Magnus osserva Alec che traccheggia, evitando i suoi occhi. All'improvviso si decide, "Vuoi venire?"

Magnus alza un sopracciglio.

"Sai, a nuotare. In piscina. "

"C'è un altro posto dove nuotare?" lo prende in giro Magnus. Davvero, è un po’ ingiusto, ma Alec agitato e con le guance rosse è troppo carino per far finta di niente.

Alec si strofina il collo. "Direi di no”.

 

Magnus ci pensa. Riuscirà a nuotare accanto ad Alec, sapendo che questa volta la tentazione di toccarlo potrebbe essere centinaia di volte più irresistibile?

Senza preoccuparsi della confusione del suo cuore, c’è un'altra parte di Magnus che si precipita a prendere la decisione. "Sicuro. Ci vediamo lì fra poco" dice, così serenamente che si chiede se sia stato temporaneamente posseduto da qualche entità.

Ma un sorriso cancella la sua preoccupazione. "Ci vediamo, allora."

 

Prima di poter rimpiangere la decisione, Magnus si dirige alla ricerca di un paio di calzoncini. Perché nuotare nudo con Alec è qualcosa che potrebbe fargli perdere tutto ciò che resta delle sue forze.

Smetti di rendere la cosa così difficile per te. Stanne lontano.

Ma Magnus non può.

Molto egoisticamente, non vuole stare lontano da Alec.

Infilandosi un costume lungo da surf - bordeaux scuro, e di un colore simile alle nuove striature rosate che ha tra i capelli - Magnus rimugina tra sé per le sue scelte di vita sbagliate.

 

Sale le scale fino al secondo piano, dove si trova la piscina privata dell'Istituto.

 

Cosa pensi di ottenere? si chiede, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Magnus non è in grado di ammettere la verità.

Neanche a se stesso.

 

Lascia la canottiera bagnata di sudore nel cesto della biancheria sporca accanto all'ingresso e si dirige verso l'interno.

Ovviamente, il giorno in cui non gli dispiacerebbe che ci fosse qualcuno per distrarre la sua attenzione, la piscina è deserta. Magnus pensa se andarsene; se inventare una scusa per quando vedrà Alec dopo.

 

Non ho trovato un costume.

 

La mia tinta si sarebbe sciolta con l’acqua della piscina.

 

Voglio fare delle cose che non è opportuno fare nella piscina privata in una base di agenti.

 

Magnus allontana quel tipo di pensieri. Velocemente.

 

"Non è grande come quella di New York, Alexander." Magnus esclama con un sorriso.

Non è così grande, ma è certamente più carina; con un pavimento in marmo, acqua blu chiaro e una piccola porta in fondo con un cartello. Magnus la guarda contento. Una sauna sarebbe una bella ricompensa.

 

Se riesce a uscire da qui senza fare qualcosa di stupido.

 

Si volta verso la vasca. Alec sta già fendendo l'acqua con colpi potenti, le braccia che si sollevano in alto sopra la testa prima di precipitare nella piscina. Quando Magnus lo chiama, la testa di Alec salta su così velocemente che Magnus non può fare a meno di ridere. Osserva Alec mentre continua lentamente a nuotare fino al bordo, dove Magnus è in piedi, quindi ci appoggia sopra le braccia per guardarlo.

 

Sono così vicini che Magnus può vedere la pelle d'oca lungo le braccia dell'agente.

 

"Vieni giù o cosa?" chiede Alec. Alza un sopracciglio. "O hai paura di essere battuto?"

"Ma per favore" sbuffa Magnus. "Questo si chiama provocare, Alexander, e davvero, non è degno di te." Sente un delizioso calore scaldargli lo stomaco mentre fissa il petto nudo di Alec.

"Mi sembra che qualcuno sia soddisfatto delle sedute di terapia" lo stuzzica Alec, non senza gentilezza. E poi aggiunge: "Stanno andando ... bene?"

Magnus annuisce. "Sì. Grazie."

È vero. Ha parlato con Jem alcune volte, e stanno lentamente facendo il punto su tutto ciò di cui Magnus vuole parlare. Il fatto è che Magnus sta iniziando a vedere davvero i benefici del confidarsi.

 

Del condividere, di aprirsi.

 

Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente si sta lasciando nuovamente andare, e se è onesto, l'agente che nuota davanti a lui è in parte la ragione per cui lo fa.

 

Osserva Alec allontanarsi di nuovo dal bordo, i muscoli della schiena che si contraggono.

Riempiendo i polmoni di ossigeno, Magnus comprime in cuore le emozioni e si tuffa in piscina.

L'acqua lo avvolge in un fresco abbraccio. È molto più fredda di quanto pensasse, ma Magnus si sforza, stringe i denti e nuota con cautela lungo la corsia accanto ad Alec.

Si assicura di non incrociarlo, di non avvicinarsi troppo. La distanza tra i loro torsi seminudi rimane accettabile, ma - dio - Magnus è più che consapevole dell'energia che si irradia da Alec. I respiri che fa e il modo in cui i suoi movimenti increspano l'acqua con colpi potenti, alimentano il fuoco nel sangue di Magnus.

Alec è forte, veloce e concentrato, e Magnus ha bisogno di tutta la sua forza per rimanere nella propria corsia. La tentazione gli sussurra di nuotare più vicino ad Alec. Curva le mani nell'acqua e si maledice.

 

Magnus sente sotto le mani il bordo di cemento della piscina. Sul lato opposto, si solleva ed esce dall'acqua, ansimando alla ricerca di aria. Forse ha dimenticato di respirare in modo uniforme, perché ansima e sussulta e appoggia gli avambracci sul bordo della piscina; metà dentro, metà fuori dall'acqua.

 

Accanto a lui, Alec si avvicina, posandogli una mano sulla schiena nuda coperta da gocce e gli chiede "Stai bene? Magnus?”

 

Magnus annuisce, curvo su se stesso.

 

Dopo un momento, la mano di Alec si allontana e Magnus può improvvisamente respirare di nuovo.

Aspetta che Alec si sposti ancora un po', e poi si arrischia a voltare la testa.

 

Mossa sbagliata.

 

Guardare Alec significa dover guardare altrove, dopo, e Magnus non è sicuro di avere la forza per farlo.

Completamente inconsapevole dell'angoscia crescente di Magnus – perché, Magnus se ne rende conto, è angosciante essere così vicino ad Alec e tuttavia percepire la distanza enorme fra loro - Alec rompe il silenzio.

"Sei al sicuro qui. Lo sai, vero?" chiede. Ha un sorriso cauto, come se le sue parole rappresentassero delle promesse e lui avesse paura che possano essere infrante.

Alec poi si fa beffe delle sue stesse parole. "Voglio dire ... al sicuro come si può essere." borbotta. "Abbiamo eliminato la targa dall'auto che abbiamo usato e l’abbiamo anche rottamata. Sappiamo che Valentine ha qualcosa in programma per quell’appuntamento misterioso o qualunque cosa sia, ma ... Mi sento come se stessimo per avere presto l'occasione buona. E ... Cassandra è contenta di quello che stai facendo con le reclute, e ... e ... "

 

Alec si interrompe, fa un respiro profondo e termina con "... e andrà tutto bene. Lo prometto."

 

Lo prometto.

 

Quante volte Magnus ha promesso di prendersi cura degli altri?

Quante volte le parole gli sono sfuggite dalle labbra e gli hanno causato così tanti problemi?

Eppure, ecco Alec; che promette anche lui e lo guarda così intensamente che per un lungo momento, Magnus crede che nessuno al mondo gli farà mai più del male.

Non se Alec Lightwood promette di essere al suo fianco.

 

Ma non è quello che sta dicendo, Magnus avverte se stesso. Non è una cosa personale. Non lasciare che diventi personale per te.

 

Con il cuore che ancora batte forte - sia per la nuotata improvvisa, sia per l’ondata del desiderio - Magnus si rende conto che deve fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa che possa impedire a questo momento di diventare il modo per rendersi completamente ridicolo.

 

Ma Alec non vale quel rischio?

Magnus se lo sta chiedendo. Febbrilmente. Una riflessione che gli fa mordere le labbra con forza. Continua a fissare le gocce d'acqua posate sui peli sottili delle braccia di Alec.

Quando alza lo sguardo, Alec lo sta fissando ad occhi spalancati, come se si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che ora sta disperatamente cercando di trattenere.

 

Magnus sussulta. Non è sicuro se ridere della pura e semplice ironia di quanto avanti sono arrivati nella loro relazione- dall’assassinio per misericordia ai giuramenti di protezione - o se sussurrargli la verità sui suoi crescenti sentimenti.

 

La sincerità negli occhi di Alec è quasi travolgente.

 

Magnus si ritrova a sorridere e sollevando una mano schizza Alec. Muove il braccio a cerchio, generando un'ondata gentile ma improvvisa, dritta sulla faccia sorpresa dell'agente.

Alec batte le palpebre per togliersi l'acqua dagli occhi, si passa una mano tra i capelli inzuppati, e poi chiede: "Mi hai appena spruzzato?". Ha gli occhi spalancati.

Magnus sogghigna. "Attacco a sorpresa. Dovresti sempre essere pronto".

Lo prende in giro, nuotando all'indietro.

 

Si muove nell'acqua per alcuni istanti, felice che la tensione sia ora spezzata. Aspetta che Alec sorrida ancora; per fargli sapere che sono tornati ai lati opposti della linea, e non si aggirano più pericolosamente al limite di qualcosa da cui non possono tornare indietro.

 

Quando Alec contrae la mascella e aggrotta le sopracciglia, Magnus sorride. "Non sei mai stato schizzato prima, agente? Qual è il problema, Alexander? Paura di reagire e- "

 

Non ha tempo di finire, perché un'ondata di acqua gli viene gettata nella bocca aperta. Subito dopo sta tossendo l'acqua della piscina e ascoltando il calore della risata di Alec che risuona intorno.

Nel petto di Magnus brucia una sorta di tensione. È doloroso e crudele e-

 

Ho bisogno di uscire da qui.

 

"L'acqua è fredda." dice, la voce rauca, sorprendente per le sue stesse orecchie.

 

Ingoia, tossisce una volta e ci riprova. Con lo sguardo percorre il salone, cercando di non guardare Alec. O il suo torso. O le sue braccia. Le lunghe gambe. Gli occhi cangianti. La sua smorfia-

 

Basta.

 

"Ho intenzione di provare quella sauna così figa." dice Magnus con aria casuale. Almeno, spera che lo sembri. Quello che certamente cerca di ignorare sono le farfalle nello stomaco e il modo in cui le sue mani tremano, mentre esce dalla piscina.

Non si aspetta un ciao, ma si rende conto dal rumore dell'acqua che Alec ha ricominciato a nuotare.

Magnus emette un sospiro e si avvicina lentamente alla piccola porta, spingendola per aprirla e accogliendo il calore che proviene dalla stanza accanto.

Respinge la speranza che forse, solo forse, Alec possa seguirlo.

 

~

 

Magnus lascia la piscina così in fretta che Alec non è sicuro di cosa diavolo sia appena successo.

 

Sebbene Magnus sia una delle persone più sicure di sé che Alec conosca, non l'ha mai visto così strano prima d'ora.

 

Fino ad ora.

 

Da quando è in piscina, Magnus si comporta in modo criptico, ma Alec non riesce a capire cosa è cambiato. Ha fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare? Lo ha involontariamente respinto di nuovo?

Per quei brevi momenti in cui si erano schizzati a vicenda, Alec ricorda di aver riso allegramente. Ricorda di aver gettato indietro la testa. Si ricorda di aver sogghignato, e visto Magnus sorridere felice a sua volta.

 

Perché si sta allontanando ora?

 

Alec improvvisamente si ferma.

È a metà strada nella piscina, giusto in mezzo, e la sauna è direttamente all’altezza del suo sguardo.

Guarda i suoi piedi, mentre rimane dritto in acqua, il petto che si solleva.

 

È ... il mio turno?

 

Di fare una mossa; di fare il prossimo passo; di seguirlo.

 

Se questo è un test, Alec sta iniziando a rendersi conto che davvero non vuole fallire. Vuole passarlo.

 

Forse più di quanto abbia mai desiderato qualcosa in passato, cosa che lo sconvolge.

 

Ripensa a tutte le volte in cui Jace e Izzy l’hanno pregato di aprirsi; di iniziare ad aver fiducia nei suoi sentimenti. Per seguire la sua mente, e anche il suo cuore.

All'improvviso, sotto i suoi piedi ci sono fresche lastre di marmo e l'acqua gocciola sul pavimento mentre cammina verso la sauna.

È fuori dalla piscina.

 

Si passa una mano tra i capelli bagnati, tergendosi la fronte col dorso della mano.

Senza pensarci troppo, appoggia i palmi delle mani sulla porta della sauna e spinge; per entrare prima di poter trovare uno o cento motivi per scappare e rinunciare.

Dall'altra parte della stanza arriva l'odore della menta e delle erbe - proveniente dalle piccole rientranze tonde in alto nella parete. Alec lo inspira profondamente, godendosi il calore che lo circonda mentre chiude la porta dietro di sé.

C’è calore, ma non intenso o costrittivo. Asciuga le gocce d'acqua, facendogli formicolare la pelle dalle punte delle orecchie alla pelle morbida sotto le dita dei piedi.

 

Tre grandi panche formano un semicerchio approssimativo e ci sono due livelli. Il soffitto è alto, e Alec è sorpreso che non sia opprimente. È ben illuminato da lampade d’angolo, un bagliore dorato attraverso le panchine.

 

Il bagliore si riflette sul petto dell'uomo sdraiato in mezzo alla panca.

 

Magnus è steso sulla schiena, un morbido asciugamano bianco sotto di sé. Respira lentamente, e Alec osserva il movimento del suo petto. Si lecca le labbra.

Il leggero sudore che luccica sui muscoli di Magnus lo fa radicare al suolo. Alec impiega un lungo momento per rendersi conto che è ancora lì, in piedi come un deficiente completo.

 

Si avvicina di qualche passo, esitando. Non sa neppure perché è qui.

"Hai intenzione di sederti, Alexander?" chiede Magnus. Ha un braccio appoggiato sulla fronte e le sue palpebre si aprono a metà, pigramente, per scrutare Alec. Le sue labbra sono leggermente umide e si stirano in un lento sorriso; a quella vista Alec decide di prendere un asciugamano e di sedersi sulla panca di fronte.

 

Non si sdraia, perché sdraiarsi significherebbe non poter vedere Magnus; non riesce a capire perché sia così colpito da ogni suo piccolo movimento.

Il calore continua a bruciargli la pelle, ma è un calore delizioso. Non così febbrile come quello nel suo petto, ma tuttavia, tiene Alec al suo posto. Senza vergogna, fissa Magnus, che ora sta pigramente sfregando le dita dei piedi sul polpaccio opposto.

 

Alec ne segue il movimento. Le dita di Magnus sfiorano i peli della sua gamba muscolosa, e Alec si concentra nel sopprimere la necessità di allungare la mano e di passarla su quella stessa pelle nuda.

 

Il silenzio dà anche ad Alec il tempo di pensare. Il che è peggio.

 

Magnus mi vuole qui?

 

Voglio Magnus qui?

 

Vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa?

 

La linea è disegnata, e Alec non può fare a meno di vederla vividamente nello spazio che li separa. La panchina di mezzo su cui è sdraiato Magnus è come la tappa finale di una gara, e Alec non è sicuro se gettarsi in questa cosa gli farà capire qualcosa di diverso dal fatto che, tanto per cominciare, non c’è mai stata gara.

 

Fa’ qualcosa. Ordina a se stesso.

 

O vattene.

 

Alec chiude gli occhi. È ancora seduto con le gambe leggermente divaricate.

Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi. Le unghie che scavano la pelle improvvisamente lo calmano un po’, ma poi Magnus si muove, i suoi muscoli dello stomaco si contraggono e pulsano con ritmo ipnotico, e Alec arrossisce di nuovo.

 

"Mi lusinghi fissandomi così, Alec, ma davvero, cerca di rilassarti."

"Non posso." dice Alec onestamente. La voce è rauca, e il sudore che si forma sulla nuca è solo una frazione rispetto al calore che brucia sotto la sua pelle.

Magnus ride, ed è tranquillo, divertito e oh, così pericoloso.

 

Ha una risata come nessun'altra; Incantevolmente ricca e musicale.

 

Attira Alec. Lo attira più vicino, se non fisicamente, almeno emotivamente.

 

Improvvisamente qualcosa cambia.

 

Inizia quando Magnus si alza lentamente, le gambe ancora allargate, ma il suo torace si solleva. Si appoggia sui gomiti, e inclina la testa verso Alec, studiandolo. È eccitato, il desiderio scritto chiaramente sul viso.

Alec ne è sconvolto, perché lo ha già visto in passato, più e più volte, eppure solo ora si permette di crederci.

"Mi spaventi, Alexander." sussurra Magnus, ma la sua espressione non cambia. Sta ancora guardandolo attentamente, misurandolo e rimanendo immobile. "Mi fai perdere il controllo." Si strofina un’unghia dipinta sul labbro, asciugandosi una piccola goccia di sudore.

 

Quel minimo gesto spezza l'attenzione di Alec, che batte le palpebre. Si guarda le mani, ora raccolte in grembo. La gamba comincia a rimbalzare su e giù.

 

"Gli agenti non perdono il controllo." risponde stupidamente.

 

"Ah, è così? Davvero?"

 

"Non- non cedo alle distrazioni."

 

Di tutte le cose stupide che Alec si vergogna di dire, questa dev’essere fra le prime dieci.

Fra tutte le persone, sta sfidando proprio Magnus Bane a fargli perdere il controllo.

 

Sta sfidando un uomo da cui deve distogliere lo sguardo per cercare di contenersi.

 

È la mossa sbagliata, e anche la mossa giusta, tutto in una volta, perché Alec sta guardando Magnus sedersi, e poi alzarsi in piedi, muoversi verso di lui e tutto ciò che Alec vuole fare è lasciare che ogni cosa accada.

 

Non si muove. Guarda semplicemente Magnus avanzare lentamente verso di lui, i fianchi ondeggianti con grazia letale. La sua pelle scura è calda ed elegante sotto la luce, e Alec fissa l'umidità che percorre i suoi muscoli, e il lungo costume rosso porpora che gli avvolge le gambe e i fianchi.

Quelle forme disegnate dal costume stanno facendo reagire il corpo di Alec in modo incontrollabile; sposta le gambe più vicino in modo da toccare Magnus.

Il che probabilmente è il motivo per cui Magnus gli si mette a cavalcioni così facilmente e con tale grazia.

 

Con le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Alec, Magnus si equilibra con cautela, ondeggiando leggermente mentre si china verso di lui.

Agendo per istinto, Alec scopre che le sue mani tremanti si muovono per aiutarlo a sistemarsi. Sente i muscoli contratti, tesi, caldi premere nei palmi. Alec non si muove oltre. Tiene semplicemente fermo Magnus e cerca di ricordare come mettere insieme delle frasi.

 

Ma le parole gli si bloccano in gola, e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è la schiena di Magnus che si inarca leggermente nelle sue mani, e il leggero tremito delle sue cosce mentre gli si stringono attorno, ancorandoli saldamente insieme.

Magnus è morbido e ruvido contemporaneamente; muscoli tesi, labbra morbide. I suoi occhi bruciano come le lampade che illuminano la stanza.

 

"Non hai mai perso il controllo?" gli chiede Magnus con un mormorio sensuale.

Alec gli stringe la vita con un po’ di disperazione. Stringe i denti. "No."

 

Dovrebbe davvero spingere via Magnus, ma le sue mani non intendono muoversi.

"Davvero?" La voce di Magnus è vellutata. È come un vino caldo al sole; dolce, intenso e avvincente. La sua mano sinistra inizia a scendere e attraversa il petto nudo di Alec, sfiorando il pelo scuro in alto e affondando nei muscoli definiti più sotto.

 

Il tocco è leggero come una piuma, e Alec resiste all'impulso di inarcarsi e di spingersi nella mano di Magnus; per sentire quelle dita più saldamente contro il proprio petto.

La mano di Magnus gli circonda l'ombelico e poi scompare dietro la sua schiena, premendo nella fossetta alla base della spina dorsale.

Alec rabbrividisce, i suoi occhi roteano leggermente. Ha le labbra secche e se le lecca, facendo scorrere lentamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore e inghiottendo un gemito.

 

"Il controllo è sopravvalutato, Alexander. Sicuramente dovresti saperlo adesso." Le mani di Magnus si fermano, alzandosi a racchiudergli il collo. È un tocco gentile ora, non sta cercando di dimostrare qualcosa. È rilassante ed eccitante e fa desiderare ad Alec di alzare il mento e guardare Magnus.

 

Cosa che fa.

 

Gli occhi di Magnus brillano. Le sue labbra sono leggermente aperte, piene di desiderio. Le cosce calde continuano a premere con forza contro le gambe di Alec, tuttavia Magnus lascia ancora un leggero spazio tra i loro corpi; un confine che sta chiedendo ad Alec di attraversare.

 

Sfiora con l'indice il punto pulsante di Alec, accarezzandogli ancora teneramente il collo. Il suo petto sta ansimando con forza.

"Smettila di lottare. Concediti di volerlo" implora Magnus.

Fa scivolare una mano leggermente più in alto, stuzzicandogli la nuca e accarezzando le ciocche più basse dei suoi capelli. “Libera il tuo desiderio di me, Alec."

Sorride, come se l’offerta che gli sfugge dalle labbra sia un segreto che avrebbe voluto condividere da tanto tempo. E forse lo ha voluto davvero, proprio come Alec.

 

Con un bisogno febbrile e doloroso, Alec sente le sue mani scivolare sulla vita di Magnus. Lo avvicina lentamente, in modo che i loro petti quasi si tocchino.

Magnus china un po' la testa, i loro nasi si sfiorano. "Prendimi, Alec. Per favore” sussurra Magnus. "Toccami. Baciami. Grida il mio nome. Prendimi tra le tue braccia e ... "

Ormai incapace di combattere la sua fame, Alec solleva il mento, avvolge la mano libera intorno al collo di Magnus e, infine, annulla la distanza fra loro. Le sue labbra incontrano quelle di Magnus e la pressione alla nuca di Alec si fa più profonda mentre Magnus lo bacia con la stessa passione, le sue unghie che gli sfregano la pelle mentre le affonda nei suoi capelli.

 

Il primo bacio è breve. È affamato e disperato ed è la risposta a una domanda.

I successivi diventano più intensi e più lenti, più profondi e più affamati. I loro petti premono l'uno contro l'altro e le loro mani si rifiutano di separarsi.

Alec sente Magnus strattonargli i capelli, e un gemito miserabile gli sfugge dalle labbra. Circonda il collo di Magnus con una mano, delicatamente, mentre quella attorno alla sua vita - quella che lo trattiene il più vicino possibile - è forte e incrollabile.

Magnus si sta chinando, ma siedono comodi; la panchina rivestita di stoffa dà loro abbastanza spazio per rimanere così almeno per un po'.

 

Baciare Magnus, pensa Alec, è come toccare una stella. È qualcosa di brillante, accecante e ultraterreno. È troppo da tenere in un solo paio di mani, ma - dio -Alec ci vuole provare.

Le loro labbra si cercano, ancora e ancora, affamate e disperate. Condividono rapidi, ma profondi baci, sfiorandosi le labbra. I gemiti si mescolano con il vapore lieve che inonda la stanza, e il dolore dentro Alec diventa un bisogno; diventa una necessità.

 

Si fermano.

 

A questo punto, le dita di Alec tremano, ma non riesce a trattenersi dall’alzare la mano per sfiorare con l'indice la guancia di Magnus, fissandolo meravigliato. La bellezza di quell’uomo lo travolge; la dolcezza del suo sorriso, i contorni netti del suo sguardo, illuminato dal desiderio.

 

Questa volta è Magnus a fare il primo passo.

 

Prende ancora una volta il viso di Alec tra le mani e lentamente lo bacia, facendo guizzare fuori la lingua. Si prende il suo tempo, le mani si districano dai capelli di Alec e vanno ad accarezzare di nuovo i lati del suo collo. Sono dita calde, ma non troppo, lievi e si posano gentili sulla vena pulsante. L'eleganza e la scioltezza dei suoi movimenti rendono Alec ancora più tremante. È sicuro che Magnus possa sentire il battito del cuore sotto la punta delle dita.

 

Dopo qualche altro bacio, Alec si tira indietro. Non dando a Magnus il tempo di chiedergli perché, e non dando neppure a se stesso il tempo di ripensarci, Alec gli dà una spinta sul petto, via da sé fino a quando non si alza in piedi.

Magnus rimane lì fermo, guardando Alec con un'espressione sorpresa.

Alec fa lo stesso e si alza, avvicinandoglisi. Si sente invadere dalla fiducia mentre si fa avanti, e il sorriso che gli compare sulle labbra minaccia di rovinare l’effetto che vuole ottenere con il suo incedere sicuro. Posa il palmo delle mani sul petto di Magnus, e lo spinge, questa volta dolcemente, fino a farlo indietreggiare verso la porta.

Quando la porta di legno incontra la schiena di Magnus, lui sussulta e Alec non si permette di pensarci troppo su. Gli avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita per tenerlo inchiodato lì, e poi abbassa la testa per posare un bacio a bocca aperta sul suo collo.

Perso nel desiderio, gettata via ogni esitazione, Alec preme il suo corpo eccitato contro quello di Magnus, godendosi i sospiri e i gemiti di lui mentre gli succhia e lecca il collo, facendogli scorrere la lingua lungo la clavicola.

 

Magnus ansima di nuovo. "Cosa ... è successo ... al tuo controllo, Alexander?" Sospira, mentre Alec inizia a baciargli la mascella, una lenta scia di baci fino a quando raggiunge il punto sotto l'orecchio. Senza posa, cerca di baciare ogni parte di Magnus che può raggiungere.

 

"L’ho lasciato alla ... tua misericordia." borbotta Alec sul suo collo.

Lecca una lunga striscia di pelle lungo il collo di Magnus, e il gemito con cui viene ricompensato gli lancia fitte di piacere in ogni direzione.

Magnus gli circonda improvvisamente il busto con le mani, ed è il calore improvviso delle sue dita a farlo retrocedere.

 

Si riprende velocemente, ma la distanza è di nuovo lì.

Si interrompono un attimo, fissandosi a vicenda e studiando il salire e scendere dei loro petti. La mancanza di respiro colora il momento di una sfumatura di rosso.

Alec si tocca il labbro inferiore, sentendo ancora il fantasma delle labbra di Magnus, e sospira, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che i polmoni in fiamme si riprendano. Sono ancora nella sauna e Alec sente il sudore imperlargli la fronte.

 

Non possiamo restare qui.

 

La consapevolezza non lo fa disperare, ma lo fa trasalire.

Sente il sudore incollarsi alla pelle, e costringe i suoi occhi ad aprirsi. Magnus lo sta osservando in silenzio, con le mani appoggiate contro la porta come se stesse per crollare da un momento all'altro.

Alec può capirlo. Le sue gambe stanno ancora tremando, e si chiede se, facendo anche un solo passo, non corra il rischio di fare un capitombolo o di inciampare per baciare Magnus, finché non crollino entrambi sul pavimento.

E anche se non è come quando si baciano, è qualcosa di incasinato, confuso e dolorosamente reale, e Alec vuole di più, di più, di più .

 

"Dobbiamo andare. E ... cambiarci" dice Alec con voce rauca. Sembra completamente distrutto e le sue guance sono più calde della temperatura della sauna. Stranamente, rabbrividisce allora, e lo fa dieci volte di più quando Magnus sorride.

 

"D’accordo."

 

"Separatamente". Alec aggiunge veloce.

 

Magnus lo guarda e, per una frazione di secondo, Alec è sicuro che stia per protestare. O peggio, sembra ferito. Per fortuna, concordano sulla stessa linea, per ora, perché Magnus annuisce.

"Probabilmente è per il meglio." dice lentamente. La sua voce è tesa, e Alec osserva le sue dita aggrapparsi ancora alla porta.

 

Entrambi stanno aspettando che l'altro si muova.

 

Alec sta per tentare di muovere le proprie gambe tremanti quando Magnus fa un respiro profondo, annuisce e poi gli apre la porta. Con un movimento fluido, fa un passo indietro e Alec decide di rendere questa situazione il più semplice possibile.

Oltrepassa la porta, i suoi piedi improvvisamente pesanti e riluttanti ad allontanarsi da Magnus. Ricorda a se stesso che questo è necessario. Non possono rimanere avvolti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro nella sauna. Non è sicuro, per innumerevoli motivi.

Quando raggiunge lo spogliatoio, Alec si siede, accogliendo il fresco dell'armadietto mentre ci si appoggia contro.

Può ancora sentire Magnus in grembo; Magnus premuto contro il suo corpo e contro la porta. Il suo corpo sta ancora tremando di desiderio. Lo capisce dal tremito delle sue dita, e dall'energia irrequieta che lo attraversa.

Ci sono così tante domande. Tanta passione che riscalda il suo sangue.

E nonostante l'incertezza di ciò che verrà dopo, una cosa è certa. Alec è davvero dannatamente contento di non aver eseguito la sentenza di morte.


	16. Capitolo 16

 

Avendo appena finito di pomiciare con un agente top del Clave, Magnus si aspetta che il suo corpo rimanga in stato di shock per almeno mezz'ora.

Ok, forse sta ancora sorridendo - anche se Alec se n’è andato da un po’ - ma sicuramente è una reazione ragionevole.

Premendo la schiena contro la doccia, Magnus gira appena il termostato e rabbrividisce al cambio di temperatura. Il fresco è piacevole, tuttavia, e lo salva dal ricordare il desiderio ardente di poco prima. Percepisce però ancora quell'energia inquieta nel petto, che aspetta solo di scatenarsi nuovamente.

Attende almeno cinque minuti prima di lasciare la sauna, e fortunatamente non c'è traccia di Alec quando rientra. Cerca di ignorare la leggera fitta di delusione. Dopotutto, capisce perché l'agente non si è trattenuto, magari per scambiare qualche parola imbarazzante e di cortesia. Non è mai stato il loro caso, e Magnus non gradisce l’idea di andarci piano con lui.

Dopo quello che è successo, sa che non c'è modo di tornare indietro; non c'è modo di arrendersi e dire che non significava niente.

Quella mattina, Magnus guarda il sole che sorge dal tetto dell'Istituto. Appoggia le mani sulla ringhiera e guarda nel cielo increspato di viola e blu. È un colore delicato. Per adesso. Può sentirlo pronto a trasformarsi di botto in un nuovo giorno.

 _Un nuovo inizio_ , pensa Magnus.

Un altro pensiero, un sogno, si fa strada quindi nella sua mente.

Forse un giorno potrebbe vedere l'alba con Alec al suo fianco.

 _Un giorno_.

~

"Perché hai quella striscia argentata tra i capelli? È una questione di moda? "

" Non lo è, te l’assicuro. Genetica, tutto qui. Niente di intrigante come il tuo colore". Jem sorride calorosamente. "Perché ti tingi così spesso? "

Magnus si stringe nelle spalle. "Mi piace far tremare le persone davanti a me."

"E i capelli tinti sono il modo migliore per farlo?"

"Sì."

"Interessante."

Magnus ride quando Jem non fa il gesto di prendere nota di questa osservazione. Piega semplicemente una gamba sopra l'altra e per un momento sembra perduto nei suoi pensieri. Sono di nuovo in ufficio, e oggi si tratta di una semplice chiacchierata, il che rende Magnus quasi triste, nel rendersi conto che tutto ciò sta per finire. La cerimonia di diploma delle reclute ci sarà la prossima settimana, il che significa che lui rimarrà senza lavoro e probabilmente gli toccherà tornare di nuovo per strada. 

Con un sorriso Magnus mette da parte la tristezza. "La striscia d'argento è sexy." Scherza, muovendo un sopracciglio. "Ti dà quell’aria di 'terapeuta per le strade, assassina fra le lenzuola’".

È certo che non dovrebbe flirtare con il tuo terapeuta, ma Jem gli piace; ama la sua natura aperta e i suoi sorrisi gentili. Non è abbastanza stupido da iniziare a chiamarlo amico, o da chiedergli il suo profilo Instagram - di cosa lo potrebbe riempire Jem? Violini e discorsi motivazionali? - ma Magnus ammette che le loro conversazioni gli mancheranno. Un sacco.

Le guance di Jem si tingono di un rosa pallido mentre arrossisce, ma scuote affettuosamente la testa. Il suo sorriso si indebolisce appena e Magnus si fa coraggio. Torniamo ai discorsi seri.

"Non abbiamo mai parlato del cadavere nella tua cella, Magnus. Chi era lei?"

Magnus si prende un attimo. Deglutisce. "Eleanor" dice piano. "Si chiamava Eleanor, era la receptionist di un albergo in cui siamo stati, sulla strada per New York, era giovane e dolce; l'ho presa in giro e ho cercato di farle compitare quel nome assurdamente lungo, povera cara".

Il ricordo di lei gli torna stranamente sfocato, in parte divertente, ora però tinto di dolore. Un grigio nebbioso dietro al quale nascondersi mentre si cerca di ricordare il sole. 

"Ti senti responsabile."

"No. Io  _sono_  responsabile. Lei era lì solo perché Valentine voleva distruggere me. Voleva che gli dessi informazioni, altrimenti altri innocenti sarebbero morti."

Jem non ha fretta di mettere in discussione la cosa. Riflette di nuovo, e Magnus glielo concede, mentre traccia con l’indice il cuoio screpolato della poltrona. 

“La crudeltà è una delle cose più dure in questo mondo” dice Jem, infine. Guarda Magnus senza nascondergli niente, ma con un'intensità affettuosa, che non fa domande. “Soprattutto perché siamo in grado di capirla. Quanto sarebbe facile ignorarla come una faccenda casuale? Ma tu sei intelligente e puoi leggere e capire bene le persone. "

Si china leggermente in avanti. Non ha neppure in mano il taccuino - non lo ha più dalla prima sessione - e Magnus lo ascolta con attenzione; ascolta la dolce cadenza della sua voce. È evidente che Jem è un musicista, ed è tentato di chiedergli di suonare qualcosa. Magnus è sicuro che Jem suoni magnificamente. 

"Tu vivi tutto così profondamente, Magnus." dice Jem. "Hai incontrato Eleanor così per poco, ma piangi per lei come piangeresti il tuo migliore amico. O un amante. Così la vita si fa dura. Ma anche piena di condivisione e amore." Le sue labbra si piegano di nuovo in un sorriso. "Immagino che tu abbia già sperimentato grandi amori nella tua vita."

Non c’è giudizio nella voce di quell'uomo, bensì rispetto; interesse. 

Magnus fa spallucce di nuovo. "Sì, certo. Troppi."

Jem si acciglia questa volta. "Perché dici così? L'amore in tutte le sue forme, e non importa quanto dura, vale sempre la pena". Aggrotta appena la fronte, la striscia argentata tra i suoi capelli scivola giù. "Non è così?"

Magnus appoggia la testa sullo schienale della sedia, riflettendo. Come può spiegare le sue preoccupazioni a Jem, senza sembrare ... sprezzante verso tutti quelli che ha amato in passato? Certamente dà valore ai ricordi di ciascun amore, ma ora? Magnus vuole ... di più.

"Ero abituato a vivere al centro dell'attenzione." inizia Magnus. "Mi vantavo di apparire il migliore; di frequentare i migliori. Di flirtare con chiunque volessi e di baciare chiunque volessi." Sorride all’idea di quel suo io più giovane; forse Magnus ha ancora un certo talento per la drammaticità, e per l’apparire al top, ma è solo una parte dei suoi desideri, ora. "Ora ... Voglio qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che so di meritare".

"Bene. Sono contento di sentirlo” dice Jem, con un’espressione apertamente calda. 

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. "Lo dici perché la mia natura arrogante vuole essere addomesticata?" chiede freddamente. Forse è ingiusto, cercare di prendere Jem all’amo. Ma ricadere in modalità difensiva è facile. Troppo facile.

Chiaramente Jem non ci casca. Scuote la testa. "No." gli dice. "Perché sai cosa meriti. E sapere questo a volte richiede alle persone una vita intera".

 _Dannazione, è bravo_.

 

Magnus sorride bonariamente. In quel momento, qualcosa gli solletica la mente. O qualcuno.

Si schiarisce la gola, fissando lo smalto scheggiato sulle unghie. "E se ... l'altra persona non sa cosa merita?"

Jem non dice nulla. Aspetta pazientemente.

Magnus non è uno sciocco. E Jem riconosce i segnali; attende di sentire ulteriori dettagli. Magnus vuole condividere i suoi segreti. Ci vorrà ancora un piccolo sforzo per superare le sue mura. 

Dopo un po', la parola gli torna. "E se quella persona avesse paura di amare?" chiede tranquillamente Magnus. "Con una mossa sbagliata ... tu potresti respingerla. Per sempre."

"E questa persona è speciale?"

"Molto". Magnus risponde sinceramente. Facilmente. 

Davvero, sta provandoci a non dichiarare che si tratta di Alec, ma è dannatamente difficile, quando l'agente continua ad occupare la sua mente così spesso. Fino ad ora, è stato facile nascondersi dietro "qualcuno" e "loro". Ma è del tutto ovvio. Magnus si sta rivelando; pericolosamente, ma vuole sapere cosa ha da dire Jem. 

L’altro uomo sorride in maniera allegra, quasi giocosa. "Allora hai già la tua risposta, vero?"

Giurerebbe che Jem stia ammiccando, in quel momento, ma poi riprende la sua espressione controllata. 

Magnus sorride. Si alza, sciogliendo le gambe e stirando il collo. Tende una mano a Jem, che si sporge in avanti e la stringe con calore, sorridendo come se fosse consapevole del segreto. Il segreto di Magnus. Anche se, non è esattamente un segreto, visto che appare raggiante come un idiota.

"Grazie per il tuo tempo, ma c’è qualcosa che devo fare."

Jem non sembra minimamente infastidito. Anche lui si alza e si dirigono verso la porta insieme. "Bene." dice Jem, aprendo la porta per far uscire Magnus. "Ho un incontro molto importante, e non posso fare tardi."

Magnus indugia fuori per un momento, sorridendogli. "In ritardo per il tè, signor coniglio?"

"Qualcosa del genere." Jem sorride, una piccola smorfia gentile. "Addio, Alice."

La porta si chiude lentamente, ma Magnus sta già girando l'angolo; la sua destinazione è chiara. 

~

Alec sta camminando avanti e indietro. Detesta farlo, ma lo fa lo stesso.

Prende il telefono. Ci ripensa. Lo lascia.

Lo posa con cura sul letto. Ci si siede accanto.

Tocca un numero e aspetta, rialzandosi e cominciando a camminare in cerchio attorno al letto. 

"E’ il numero di Jace. Posso essere utile io?"

“Clary. Uh, hey. Sono io. Alec. "

"Alec, ciao!" può praticamente sentire come Clary sia raggiante. "È un po’ che non ci sentiamo. Lydia mi ha detto che le reclute si stanno allenando duramente".

"Che cosa? Oh giusto. Sì."

Alec si morde il labbro per un secondo. Dovrebbe semplicemente riagganciare? Che diavolo sta cercando di chiedere? Perché ha chiamato-?

"È qualcosa di urgente? Jace è solo sotto la doccia, ma posso ... "

"No. Non è niente."

La voce di Clary si abbassa e suona incerta adesso. "Sei sicuro? Sarà fuori tra poco".

A quel punto, Alec ammette la sconfitta e smette di camminare. Si getta sul letto e fissa il soffitto. Quando l'orologio aveva suonato mezzogiorno e le reclute se ne erano andate a pranzo, Alec si era ritrovato diretto verso la sua stanza per evitare Magnus. Una parte di Alec vuole darsi una botta in testa con l'oggetto pesante più vicino. Non troppo pesante. Solo abbastanza pesante da infondergli un po’ di buon senso. O di coraggio. 

 _Ho baciato Magnus_ , vuole dire Alec.  _Un sacco_.

Forse è per questo che è al telefono con il suo migliore amico. O ... con la ragazza del suo migliore amico. Forse vuole un consiglio su una faccenda riguardo alla quale non ha idea di come chiedere consiglio. 

Alec può quasi sentire Izzy prenderlo in giro. 

 

 _Sei un genio. Baci il killer nella sauna e poi lo eviti tutta la mattina. Bravo_.

 

 _Bacialo e poi bacialo di nuovo_. 

_E poi di nuovo, lentamente, rapidamente, appassionatamente, disperatamente-_

 

"Clary, come facevi a sapere che c’era qualcosa?" Alec interrompe rapidamente i suoi pensieri, non ha bisogno di rivivere quei momenti, lo ha fatto abbastanza a lungo la notte scorsa. Il che probabilmente è la ragione per cui è esausto e cerca di far capire a Clary Fairchild perché si sente come il ragazzo perduto nell'Isola che non c'è; con solo il suo cuore pulsante e nessuna soluzione logica che lo riporti a casa. 

"Come facevi a sapere che c’era qualcosa di speciale?"

"Con Jace?"

"No, con me." Alec replica.

Si pizzica il dorso del naso e sospira.

Sta per mormorare delle scuse, quando nel telefono fiorisce la risata di Clary. "Questo sarebbe veramente una fregatura per tanti motivi diversi." sbuffa. 

"Sì." Lui è d’accordo, e sorride. Sotto di lui, il letto è morbido, ma fresco, e lui cerca di allentare parte della tensione delle spalle con la mano libera. 

Dopo un momento, Clary parla di nuovo. "E per rispondere alla tua domanda, non ne sono sicura." Ammette. "Ma ... sapevo che sembrava giusto. Nel nostro mondo ci sono così tante cose per cui morire, ma così poche per cui ne valga davvero la pena. "

Questo colpisce Alec, dalla cruda verità che è. È troppo logico per discuterlo e aspetta che Clary continui.

"Ma c’è l'amore.". Clary dice sottovoce, e lui la sente accomodarsi su una sedia. "Famiglia e amicizie, e quelli che toccano i nostri cuori? Ne vale sempre la pena per loro. Quindi quando trovi qualcuno così, non devi lasciarlo andare. Anche se ti terrorizza. Lo devi afferrare con entrambe le mani, anche se stanno tremando."

Alec chiude gli occhi per un momento. Vede Magnus; il suo sorriso, la sua energia colorata che lo avvolge come un cappotto. 

Sorride anche lui, aprendo gli occhi e realizzando che il mondo non sta finendo. Le cose girano ancora e la vita si sta ancora svolgendo attorno a loro. Non sta più camminando, e non ne sente neppure più l'impulso. 

Improvvisamente si rende conto di aver lasciato Clary ad attendere. 

"Uh, Clary? Sei ancora lì? Mi dispiace" mormora Alec. Si schiarisce la voce." Mi fai richiamare più tardi da Jace? Non è urgente. "

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì sì”.

Lei sta per riattaccare, quando Alec si schiarisce di nuovo la gola. Sorride, e spera di poter far sentire la gratitudine nella sua voce, come fanno gli altri. "E Clary, grazie."

"Prego." dice allegramente. "Oh, e saluta Magnus per me."

Ridacchia e riattacca prima che Alec possa imprecare contro di lei. 

~

Magnus sta osservando l'intero gruppo che si esercita nel combattimento, quando succede. 

Nella loro ultima settimana, lavorano tutti insieme e l'allenamento diventa meno intenso, ma non certo più facile. I ragazzi sono ancora concentrati e ricettivi, ma sono tutti irrequieti e in attesa di essere inseriti nelle loro nuove aree di impiego.

Magnus li osserva, camminando attentamente tra le reclute, e ogni tanto urla suggerimenti, o corregge appena dei movimenti imprecisi. Ma in realtà stanno solo aspettando di terminare il corso. Ormai conoscono tutta la teoria e l'unica possibilità di crescere ora è attraverso il lavoro sul campo e gli eventi della vita reale. 

Con un sorriso sul volto guarda Julia e Zoe combattere.

Davvero, è un miracolo che non si siano uccise a vicenda. O che non siano fuggite per sposarsi. Sono fiere e si sorridono sempre l'un l'altra, ora, e si spingono fino al limite, ma sono sempre lì, pronte ad aiutare l'altra a rimettersi in piedi. 

"Dov'è il tuo ragazzo?" domanda Julia, schivando un colpo di Zoe e girando su se stessa.

Magnus riflette sul fatto che mostrare il medio a una recluta minorenne è un cattivo comportamento. Invece la guarda. "Se ti riferisci ad Alec, non lo so, ha una vita fuori di qui e lontana dai voi sciocchi, sai."

Julia inarca un sopracciglio. Apre la bocca per replicare ancora, ma Zoe allunga una gamba e la manda a terra. Dalle sue labbra prorompe un’esclamazione di vittoria e Magnus alza la mano in attesa che lei gli dia il cinque.

Mentre le osserva, i minuti si confondono. Magnus continua a fissare la porta, anzi, tutte le porte, aspettando di vedere entrare la figura familiare di un uomo alto, muscoloso, con gli occhi nocciola, sarcastico, terribilmente testardo. Ma non succede.

Dopo aver lasciato l'ufficio di Jem in precedenza, Magnus si era diretto dritto all’ufficio di Cassandra Branwell e aveva chiesto un incontro. Si era accordato con l'addetto alla reception e aveva sorriso per ringraziarlo. Anche se l'unica cosa che vuole fare veramente è bussare furiosamente alla porta di un certo agente perché apra e la smetta di nascondersi. 

Ma non lo fa. Dice a se stesso che questa è la seconda cosa che vuole, il seguito. Prima vuole sedersi e chiedere a Cassandra se c'è un modo in cui possa supervisionare le future reclute e il loro addestramento. Mentirà sul fatto di voler essere pagato, ma onestamente, Magnus si rende conto che allenare i ragazzi è una delle cose più gratificanti che abbia mai fatto, e non per vantarsene, ma è una cosa per cui è tagliato. E quei ragazzi sono aperti, coraggiosi e compassionevoli. 

E forse, solo forse, sono una nuova generazione di agenti che il Clave non può corrompere o fuorviare. Saranno adolescenti, e presto, agenti, in grado di pensare da soli e dar forma a un futuro migliore e a un mondo migliore. 

È ancora perso in questi pensieri quando la porta si spalanca. Cioè, entrambe le porte. Doppie porte. Porte che Alec spalanca con entrambe le mani e poi li si vede battere le palpebre per la sorpresa, come se fosse sconvolto dalla sua stessa impazienza. Irrompe nella stanza con le guance rosse e gli occhi luminosi, disegna un percorso lineare attraversando il gruppo di reclute e marcia verso Magnus. 

Sta lì, con il petto ansimante, pantaloni neri e un semplice maglietta con scollo a V blu scuro, che offre a Magnus uno scorcio di clavicole appuntite e di pelo nero.

Prima di potersi fermare, Magnus apre la bocca.

"Mi stai evitando, Alexander?"

Nello stesso momento, Alec chiede: "Vuoi andare a bere qualcosa, una volta?"

Solo che, diciamo così, non lo chiede. Lo grida. A voce alta.

Il silenzio cala sulla palestra, e tutte le reclute si girano velocemente verso la coppia centrale, fissandola con occhi spalancati e reprimendo un sorriso. Solo che non sono affatto discreti, e Julia è a bocca aperta mentre Zoe si copre la bocca con le mani e sta chiaramente ridendo a crepapelle, a giudicare da come tremano le sue spalle e dalle lacrime nei suoi occhi. 

Magnus alla fine fa un sorrisino, e fa un gesto noncurante con il polso, poi si gira a fissare il gruppo. "Va bene, ragazzi. Chiudete quelle bocche o vi annullo il vostro stupido ballo di diploma. Non guardarmi così, Fiona, troverò un modo per annullarlo. Mettimi alla prova."

Lei preferisce di no. Prende di nuovo il suo bastone, e dopo pochi istanti, gli altri seguono il suo esempio e si allontanano, tornando ad allenarsi. Solo Julia e Zoe hanno deciso di prendersi una pausa senza chiedere il permesso e stanno sussurrandosi qualcosa l’un l’altra a lato delle stuoie.

Magnus decide di rimproverarle, e onestamente, lo fa. Ma il sorriso sul suo viso è troppo ampio e per niente minaccioso.

Diventa più ampio solo quando torna a guardare Alec, che sta arrossendo di una bella sfumatura rosa salmone.

"Vieni qui." dice Magnus. Prende Alec per il gomito e lo porta lontano da quei pagani dei suoi adolescenti immaturi. Ignora anche il fischio che risuona.

 _Sicuramente Zoe_.

Girano l'angolo e, per fortuna, lì è tutto deserto. Da qui, Magnus può ancora sbirciare e assicurarsi che il gruppo non stia facendo qualcosa di stupido. Ignora anche il fatto che alcuni si stanno scambiando denaro.

"Scommettere è così irresponsabile e infantile." mormora Magnus, principalmente a se stesso.

Alec si appoggia contro il muro, gli avambracci flessi e Magnus di colpo smette di guardare le reclute. 

Inclina la testa a sinistra. "E’ stato piuttosto audace, Alexander. Perfino la sorpresa." dice Magnus, nella voce un tono rauco su cui smette di avere controllo. Vuole toccare di nuovo Alec; ma se lo fa rischia molto, e non è pronto a farlo. Non ancora. 

Però guarda Alec spudoratamente. Come scusante, pensa che a questo punto non ci sia più bisogno di nasconderlo, ne è abbastanza sicuro.

"Allora, usciamo a bere qualcosa?"

La voce di Alec lo sorprende. È basso come quella di Magnus, e quando lui alza lo sguardo, c'è un piccolo sorriso sul viso di Alec, non privo di un doppio significato. 

Magnus si avvicina. E’ solo un passo, ma li porta petto a petto. "Mi stai chiedendo di uscire con te?" chiede, sollevando il mento in modo che sfiori quello di Alec. Il tocco è breve, perché lui gira di nuovo la testa in attesa, ma rabbrividisce di gioia quando Alec deglutisce. Il suo pomo d'Adamo si muove, e Magnus non vuole altro che affondarci i denti. Con gentilezza.

“F-forse. Sì. O magari a cena?" chiede Alec, fermamente questa volta; alza una mano per strofinarsi la nuca. "Se è ... okay per te? "

Magnus quasi ride. Non scortesemente, ma assolutamente divertito. 

 _No, Alexander. Questa è l'idea peggiore che abbia mai sentito. Come posso cenare con te e soffrire con una compagnia così orribile? Davvero, voglio piangere._  

Trattenendo l’ironia, Magnus fa un passo indietro e lascia che un sorriso risponda per lui. Lo lascia allargarsi. "Penso che ce lo siamo guadagnati" dice dolcemente. La voce rauca e profonda si è addolcita e questo sembra calmare Alec, perché sorride di rimando. 

"Ah, domani sera va bene?"

"Mi piacerebbe molto."

"Fantastico, anche a me... Ovviamente."

"Ovviamente."

Alec stringe gli occhi, e poi, rendendosi conto che Magnus lo sta prendendo in giro, sogghigna. È quel sorriso adorabile, ampio e spensierato che Magnus adora. È un sorriso per il quale rivolterebbe il mondo. Uno sguardo che scalda il suo cuore. 

Magnus sta ancora sorridendo quando torna nella stanza degli allenamenti. 

Zoe gli si avvicina con uno sguardo imbarazzato, ma non è ancora abbastanza per rovinare il suo buon umore. Perché Alec gli ha appena chiesto di uscire. Più o meno. Di fronte ad altre persone.

E forse la sta facendo troppo grossa, perché in fondo le reclute sono solo adolescenti. Non è come se Alec glielo avesse proposto di fronte al Clave o roba simile. Eppure, Magnus sente un caldo palpito di gioia nel suo petto. Alec vuole questo, qualunque cosa sia, proprio come Magnus. E non può smettere di sorridere perché lui e Alec escono a cena, e questo significa tempo per loro. Che è una cosa rara e meravigliosa e Magnus sa molto bene come farne tesoro. 

Zoe agita una mano davanti al suo viso. 

"Cosa vuoi, civetta?" chiede Magnus, ma anche questa frase viene fuori conallegria. 

Zoe tira fuori l'altra mano da dietro la schiena e gli porge qualcosa. 

"Ecco, questo è per te." dice. 

Magnus aggrotta la fronte, guardandosi le mani. Che reggono una busta, ed è quasi sicuro che sia un biglietto, ma perché?

Julia si unisce a Zoe e le due ragazze guardano, aspettando.

Magnus fa scivolare cautamente un dito al di sotto la carta e tira fuori il biglietto. Quando lo apre, ne esce un improvviso getto di coriandoli scintillanti, che svolazzano attorno e poi ricadono sulle stuoie da allenamento. Le reclute ridono, voltandosi per guardare i colori che scendono. 

Magnus sorride, osservandoli scivolare a terra come scintille colorate di pioggia.

Un frammento di un blu brillante si adagia sui capelli di Zoe, e lui lo raccoglie e le fa l'occhiolino.

"Volevo dirti grazie." dice Zoe. "Per tutto. Sei un insegnante davvero fantastico. Il migliore, probabilmente."

Julia annuisce. "Sei abbastanza adeguato." ammette.

Magnus sbuffa, gettandole i coriandoli. "Penso che sia un complimento, mia cara, perciò lo accetterò con gioia."

La voce di Zoe si spegne e Magnus capta la sincerità nei suoi occhi. "Davvero, grazie, non avrei potuto farcela senza di te, sei stato così paziente con me; con tutti noi. Quindi grazie. Anche per le canzoni".

Ridono, e mentre l'ultimo dei coriandoli cade, Magnus rimette il biglietto nella busta e si terge una lacrima solitaria. 

Mentre iniziano a far su le loro cose, Julia gli si avvicina di nuovo. Sembra un po’ nervosa. "Hai idea di dove verremo assegnati?" chiede la ragazza dai capelli rossi. Si morde il labbro, in attesa. Ha le spalle tese, come se il verdetto fosse già stato emesso. E non fosse quello che vorrebbe sentire.

Magnus non guarda Zoe, ma Julia sì, e lui si accorge dell'emozione che lampeggia nei suoi occhi.

"No, non lo so." dice Magnus, in tono di scusa. Allunga la mano e sfiora leggermente la spalla di Julia. Lei si volta verso di lui e lui sorride. "Ho un incontro con Cassandra tra non molto, e te lo prometto, se posso fare qualcosa, ci proverò sicuramente ... a tenere insieme alcune reclute.”

Julia si rilassa, infilandosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Sei davvero un insegnante fantastico."  borbotta.

"Non dirò a nessuno che hai detto questo, mia cara."

"Lo apprezzo."

"Ora vai, prima che ti faccia pulire questo pasticcio."

Lei si allontana, sogghignando, e quando gli altri escono, Julia e Zoe si attardano. Si guardano intorno, si rendono conto che lì non c’è nessuno tranne Magnus - che è improvvisamente molto interessato alle cose scintillanti attaccate alle dita dei suoi piedi - e poi sorridono. Zoe le bacia la guancia, e Julia la scaccia via, ma poi le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita mentre camminano insieme lungo il corridoio.

Raccogliendo l'ultimo dei coriandoli brillanti, Magnus improvvisamente si blocca. 

Guarda i pantaloni della tuta che ha addosso, e la maglietta larga e impreca. 

_Cazzo_

All'improvviso ha qualcosa di molto pericoloso tra le mani.

"Ho bisogno di vestiti nuovi."

~

Quella sera, Alec, dopo essersi tolto la divisa da allenamento, si siede sul letto.

Compone un altro numero - per lui familiare come il proprio - e poi attende.

"Fratellone, pensavo che fossi stato ucciso dai mocciosi! Come va?"

"Izzy". Alec sorride al telefono, sollevando una gamba per stirare il muscolo dolorante. "Sto bene, davvero bene. Eeh, tu come stai? Come vanno le cose?"

Per un po' parlano delle solite faccende; piccole questioni di lavoro, come procede la formazione delle reclute, quando Alec ha intenzione di tornare - non lo sa, e non ci pensa. Izzy non glielo chiede nemmeno. È sempre bello sentire la sua voce. Ogni volta che rimangono separati, Alec pensa costantemente a cosa stia facendo la sorella, e in che tipo di guai si sta cacciando senza che lui sia lì per impedirglielo. 

E poi lei chiede come sta Magnus. Una semplice domanda. Senza alcuna intenzione giudicatoria. 

Alec di colpo balbetta. "L'ho baciato."

E non appena pronuncia queste parole, vorrebbe infilarsi una penna nell’occhio. Dice a se stesso che si tratta di Izzy, sua sorella, è la sua migliore amica con cui sta parlando. Perché dovrebbe nasconderle cose del genere comunque? 

 _Sì_ , dice fra sé,  _non è perché da ieri pensi costantemente a quel bacio_. 

Izzy soffoca uno strillo, ma lo si sente lo stesso sulla linea del telefono. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sorride comunque. 

Lei si schiarisce la voce, ricomponendosi abbastanza da chiedere, "Te ne sei pentito?"

"No." risponde Alec rapidamente. Abbassa la gamba e allunga l'altra. "No, è solo ... tutto molto nuovo e complicato."

"Per favore. Nuovo un cazzo. È iniziato nel momento in cui hai atterrato quel povero ragazzo ".

"Aspetta. Lo sapevi?" chiede Alec con aria perplessa. 

La voce di Isabelle suona un po' colpevole ora. "Forse. Non volevo aggiungere ancora più stress alla tua vita, tutto qui. "

Lui cerca di pensare a qualcosa da dire al riguardo. A un modo per convincerla che il loro dovere è condividere i fardelli, non assumersi tutto l’onere l'uno per l'altro. Ma sarebbe una bugia, perché Alec si assumerebbe ogni onere, se ciò significasse liberare Izzy. 

Izzy poi chiede: "Allora perché non ti senti sicuro ora? È perché ... è un ragazzo? "

Alec deglutisce. Si sorprende quindi a rispondere, non affrettatamente, ma semplicemente perché vuole. Non è qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. "Essere gay non ha nulla a che fare con questo, Izzy. Io ... non vedo come ci possa essere un futuro per noi. Lui presto se ne andrà. Probabilmente per sempre, se vuole essere cauto. E io tornerò a New York. Non possiamo esattamente uscire insieme su Skype. "

Izzy tace per un momento. E’ così silenziosa che Alec si chiede se la connessione non si sia interrotta, il che è strano perché le linee private dell'Istituto sono leggendarie.

E poi si ode un piccolo suono, come un singhiozzo.

Alec si tende. "Stai bene?" chiede in fretta. Si alza a sedere, curvandosi in avanti e premendo l'orecchio con decisione contro il telefono. "Isabelle, rispondimi, per favore, cosa succede?"

Lei allora ride, dopo una pausa che sembra durare una vita, e Alec si rilassa un po'.

"È solo ... non me l'hai mai detto prima. Non direttamente." dice Isabelle sottovoce: un'intensa emozione incrina la sua voce."Mi dispiace, so che non dovrei farne una questione, ma ... Sono così orgogliosa di te, fratellone. E ti voglio bene."

"Per cosa? Io ...". Si interrompe, comprendendo.

"Oh, quello."

Izzy ride. "Già. Solo una piccola cosa, che hai tenuto nascosta per così tanto tempo."

Glielo dice scherzosamente, ma Alec sa che lei capisce quanto sia importante il suo sostegno. Alec si sente avvolto come da una coperta, grato per la miliardesima volta che qualcuno lassù gli abbia dato un angelo per sorella. 

"Grazie, Iz. E anch'io ti voglio bene."

Si sente bussare alla porta, ma Alec si rende conto che viene dall'altra parte del telefono quando Izzy sospira. "Scusa, sono richiesta fra poco ... ma per quanto riguarda il resto del discorso, stai parlandone con la persona sbagliata. Parlane con Magnus, sono sicura che sia altrettanto preoccupato."

Sospira di nuovo. "Devo proprio andare. La mamma vuole che lavori al codice con Clary e Jace. Ci siamo quasi”.

"Quale codice?"

"Oh." Sembra un po' contrita. "Volevamo che tu ti prendessi una pausa. Ma ... ricordi l’appuntamento di cui sappiamo? Sulla faccenda di cosa stia pianificando Valentine? Bene, abbiamo finalmente scoperto un codice che usa e speriamo di capirlo. Stiamo provando a mettere insieme i pezzi ".

"Pensi che il giorno sia anche un messaggio? Qualcosa di codificato?"

"Non importa, non è il tuo lavoro." Izzy glielo dice con fermezza e lui sa che lei sta proteggendo la sua libertà ancora per un po'. Assicurandosi che possa godersi i suoi ultimi giorni prima di tornare. Forse. 

"Ci vorrà ancora un po’ comunque." dice Izzy. "E un sacco di caffè".

Alec sorride, immagina la tensione a New York e poi fa una smorfia. "Penserò a te, Iz." Lo dice sinceramente, l'orgoglio nella voce. "Ce la farai, se c’è qualcuno che può decifrare i codici di un signore del crimine, sei tu, Izzy."

"Oggi ho persino i miei tacchi fortunati."

Alec scoppia a ridere. "Bene allora, buona fortuna."

"Anche a te." Isabelle ridacchia. "Devo andare. C’è qualcun altro in linea e devo prendere la telefonata. "

"Oh. Va bene. Sono sicuro che è molto più importante del mio non-appuntamento. Abbi cura di te, Iz. "

"Anche tu, Alec."

~

“Isabelle. E’ un’emergenza."

"Riguarda forse l’appuntamento che hai con mio fratello?"

Magnus si ferma. "Come fai a saperlo ... hai hackerato le telecamere o qualcosa del genere?"

Fino ad allora, lui ha continuato a camminare su e giù, aspettando che lei prendesse la linea. Davvero, cosa c’è di più importante dell'aiutare il tuo amico a farsi tuo fratello?

Immagina Izzy controllare i filmati, godendosi tutte le succose conversazioni. 

"Sì." dice lei.

"Isabelle!" grida Magnus, e i suoi occhi si spalancano per l'orrore. Che tipo di amico fa una cosa simile? È di nuovo sul tetto, assaporando la fresca brezza e cercando di ignorare il panico che si insinua nella sua mente. 

Sta iniziando a ricredersi sulla loro amicizia quando Isabelle ride al telefono, e poi dice "Sto scherzando. Oh mioddio. Sei così ... agitato. Sei sempre stato contenuto, cosa è successo? "

Ancora in ansia, Magnus dice freddamente: "Arrivederci, Isabelle".

"No, no, aspetta. Per favore, non riagganciare. Forse potrei aver parlato col mio fratellone prima. Ecco come lo so. "

"Oh." Magnus non riaggancia. Ma aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Ehi, stai indietro, signorina gradassa. Alexander ti ha detto ... del nostro appuntamento?" Magnus si ritrova a sorridere. "Veramente? Che cosa ... affascinante. Cosa ha detto?"

Se avesse i capelli lunghi, Magnus è sicuro che in quel momento starebbe arricciandoseli intorno al dito. Invece, decide per un altro sorriso stupidamente grande. 

"Vuoi che tradisca il mio legame fraterno? Per te?"

Magnus geme. "Non puoi vedermi in questo momento, ma Isabelle Lightwood, ti sto offrendo il mio broncio migliore."

"Peccato." ironizza Izzy. Non dice altro.

Magnus fa effettivamente il broncio, non per vincere, ma per l'autocompiacimento che prova facendolo. 

"Mia cara, sei crudele" geme. Poi ripensa tutta la questione. "Molto bene. Quello per cui ho chiamato è della massima importanza, quindi ignorerò questo atto di tradimento. "

"Oh. Dacci un taglio, ho del lavoro da fare. Che c’è?"

Magnus sospira profondamente. "Ad Alec piace il blu?"

~

_Non dovrei portare Magnus fuori a cena. Non stasera._

 

 _E’ stupido_.

 

V _eramente stupido._

 

 _Non siamo ... normali_.

Alec alza una mano per bussare di nuovo alla porta, ma poi la abbassa e si accontenta di fissare il legno.

Il nome sulla porta recita, in eleganti decori d’oro: Cassandra Branwell, Direttore dell’Istituto di Chicago.

Non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa chiedere. Il permesso di uscire con qualcuno? 

Non è che gli agenti abbiano bisogno del permesso per uscire, ma Alec non è abbastanza sciocco da far finta di non sapere e da non prendere le sue precauzioni. 

Si riempie i polmoni di aria, cercando di calmarsi, e poi alza il pugno per bussare.

Sta per farlo - e si convince persino che questa non è una bugia - quando un suono di tacchi rompe il silenzio.

Alec si gira, e poi sorride mentre una faccia familiare si avvicina. 

"Lydia, hey. Cosa fai qui?"

La sua amica solleva un sopracciglio. "Questo è l'ufficio di mia madre." Incrocia le braccia sul petto. "Che cosa stai facendo TU qui?". Sulle sue labbra aleggia un piccolo sogghigno che Alec sceglie di ignorare.

"Uh, niente, ho solo ... bisogno di ..." Alec fa un gesto della mano che a lui sembra appropriato. È vago e non esprime nulla di utile. Il che è esattamente come sono i suoi pensieri adesso. 

Per chissà quale ragione, Lydia in qualche modo capisce. Almeno parzialmente. Gli mette la mano sul braccio e sorride. "Posso coprirti." dice.

Alec batte le palpebre. "Davvero, puoi? Lo… farai?"

"Certo. Non devi spiegare nulla né a me né a mia madre, a meno che… non sia qualcosa che infranga la legge?"

Alec scuote rapidamente la testa. "No. No."

 _A meno che uscire con qualcuno sia contro la legge._  Alec decide che è saggio non accertarsene.

Lydia lo sorprende e gli mette una mano sulla guancia. "Ti meriti di essere felice, Alec. Ti copro, promesso."

"Ma le reclute ..."

"Staranno bene senza i loro mentori per una notte, ne sono sicura."

"E la Coppa-"

"- verrà trasferita stasera a New York, sì, ne sono consapevole."

Quello era, va detto, l'unica cosa su cui Alec esitava. Sapeva che la Coppa era lì da qualche giorno, perché Cassandra aveva desiderato disperatamente farne sfoggio al loro incontro la settimana precedente, e stasera sarebbe stata riportata all’Istituto di New York.

Alec sorride. "Scusa, so che stai facendo il tuo lavoro. Non stavo mettendolo in dubbio."

"Lo so, ora vai e divertiti."

"Okay, il mio nuovo numero è qui, se hai bisogno di me, chiamami, vengo subito-"

"Alec, oh mioddio ." esclama Lydia, ma sta ridendo. "Zitto, e vai."

~

Per incontrarsi, le persone normali scelgono il loro appartamento. Oppure si vedono in un ristorante e il mondo smette di girare per un attimo quando coloro che attendono si presentano. Un meraviglioso violino inizia a suonare in sottofondo, e l'unica cosa che riescono a vedere è quel primo momento.

Alec si rende presto conto che, per quanto vogliano essere normali, lui e Magnus dovranno comunque fare a modo loro. Inoltre, pensa Alec, la vecchia scuola è ridicolmente sopravvalutata.

Il pensiero di aspettare ai piedi di una grande rampa di scale, mentre Magnus ne discende come l’eroe di un libro di fiabe, è una vera stupidaggine.

Sebbene sia sicuro che Magnus apparirebbe divino; con le dita danzanti lungo la ringhiera di marmo. Quelle dita - probabilmente dipinte - sfiorerebbero l’orlo della pietra, e lui certamente avrebbe quel sorriso invincibile, gli occhi truccati e una camicia scollata che ruberebbe il respiro di Alec-

Un brivido percorre il suo corpo. In parte a causa di dove si trova; esposto alla brezza del primo pomeriggio, affacciato sull’Osaka Garden.

Non gli è stato nemmeno permesso di andare a prendere Magnus, porca miseria. Hanno deciso che è troppo pericoloso camminare per Chicago insieme, e così stanno arrivando separatamente e si sono organizzati per incontrarsi qui. Come un dannato meeting, non un appuntamento galante.

In ogni caso non è nemmeno un appuntamento, ricorda Alec a se stesso. Perché se comincia a pensarci troppo, andrà nel panico. E’ il pensiero di rovinare tutto che gli fa contrarre le mani sul legno del ponte.

Nella sua mente può ancora sentire la voce di Izzy che lo stuzzica.

Cos'era che aveva detto? Era dannatamente ora!

Sorride poi, ricordando con quanta attenzione Isabelle lo ha guidato nello scegliere un abbigliamento. Lui ha deciso per un look semplice, ma si spera interessante; jeans blu scuro attillati, camicia verde scuro abbottonata e una cravatta nera sottile più simile a una piccola sciarpa che a una cravatta informale. Un semplice blazer grigio scuro completa il suo look. 

Alec si passa persino un pettine tra i capelli, cercando di domarne le ciocche selvagge, ma accetta la sconfitta quando vede che si sistemano come vogliono.

In realtà è stata una delle reclute di Magnus, Sean, a suggerire l’Osaka Garden. Non intenzionalmente, ma tant’è. Alec ricorda come aveva sentito il ragazzo parlare con orgoglio dei suoi genitori che tenevano un festival musicale nel parco, e di come fosse un bellissimo posto che presto sarebbe stato chiuso. Alec quindi rapidamente - e con discrezione – aveva dato un’occhiata al luogo, ed eccoli qui. Cena nel parco, con musica.

Ordinario, ma - si spera - piacevole.

Alec decide che gli piace davvero quella parola, la sua normalità. La semplicità di una serata piacevole. Con Magnus. 

E così, eccolo. In piedi su un ponte di legno che attraversa il lago, aspettando che Magnus Bane si unisca a lui per un non-appuntamento che è sicuramente un appuntamento.

 _Oh, come cambiano i tempi_  , pensa Alec.

Guarda di nuovo l'orologio. Cinque minuti di ritardo.

Magnus ha già cinque minuti di ritardo e Alec sta già cominciando a rimpiangere l'intera faccenda. Tutto questo rischio. Perché è un rischio - e non semplicemente perché stanno cercando di avere un normale appuntamento, quando c'è sempre la possibilità che lontano da qui, qualcuno abbia bisogno del loro aiuto.

È pericoloso per molte ragioni. Una è che Alec è sicuro che uscire con qualcuno è roba che il Clave disapprova. Soprattutto con un probabile ex killer che si supponeva di dare per morto tra le grinfie di Valentine.

Guarda fuori, verso l'acqua. La luce del sole si riflette per un momento, e lui sospira, le maniche della camicia che si arricciano un po’. La cravatta intorno al collo diventa improvvisamente fastidiosa, ma lui resiste all'impulso di buttarla nel lago. Izzy è stata irremovibile nel dire che vestirsi bene dimostra attenzione e considerazione, e Alec lascia la cravatta esattamente dove è.

Anche se sono in un parco elegante, e stanno cenando ad ora tarda, si sente ancora troppo elegante.

Fino a-

"Alexander, sei semplicemente affascinante."

Alec si gira nella direzione della familiare, morbida voce setosa. 

Guarda, a bocca aperta, mentre Magnus sale sul ponte; verso di lui. Verso Alec. Magnus cammina con un ritmo così naturale, un elegante movimento di fianchi e gambe lunghe, e Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. 

Aiuta anche il fatto che – ed è ciò che praticamente uccide Alec - Magnus indossi una camicia in parte di velluto sostanzialmente trasparente. Di un blu profondo e ricco e il velluto in rilievo sembra così morbido da toccarsi. E Alec vuole toccarlo. Vuole far scorrere il pollice sopra i disegni irregolari che coprono il petto di Magnus, e sentire i muscoli che si increspano al di sotto. Invece, Alec si limita a fissarlo; impotente contro le maniche tentatrici che fasciano i suoi avambracci.

Alec sente il cuore in gola mentre Magnus continua a camminare sul ponte fino a trovarsi proprio di fronte a lui.

Alec lo guarda ancora un po’, divorando quel suo abbigliamento con sfrontata fame. E lussuria. E desiderio. 

Magnus ha abbinato la sua camicia decisamente peccaminosa a pantaloni neri aderenti, oh, così stretti che Alec crede, in un momento di orrore - e di desiderio inconfondibile  - siano realizzati in pelle. Spera che siano semplicemente luccicanti, perché non ha bisogno di pensare a Magnus vestito di cuoio aderente. Non ha bisogno di seguire con lo sguardo verso il basso, per vedere quanto sono stretti. Magnus indossa solo due collane e sono due semplici catene d'argento con una manciata di ciondoli. Le sue unghie sono dipinte di un blu analogo a quello della camicia, e i contorni dell'eyeliner - Alec sta ringraziando Isabelle per quella particolare conoscenza di cosmesi - sono nitide e aggraziate.

Magnus gira su se stesso, tendendo le mani. "Sono carino?". Fa le fusa.

 _Cazzo_. Alec deglutisce.  _In realtà sta cercando di uccidermi_.

Forse questa è la vendetta di Magnus. Per l’uccisione misericordiosa.

Alec in qualche modo vuole alzare le mani e chiedere comunque pietà.

E poi pensa di mettersi in ginocchio davanti a Magnus per tutt’altro motivo, e arrossisce.

I suoi capelli hanno di nuovo le punte blu, ma è un blu più morbido; come il blu che appare da dietro una nuvola, non quello delle dure luci stroboscopiche di una discoteca. Alec si chiede cosa sia successo a Magnus per fargli gradire i colori più morbidi; un aspetto più gentile.

 _E tu ancora non hai risposto_.

Lo capisce quando il sorriso di Magnus svanisce lentamente. Indugia per un momento, e Magnus alza un sopracciglio per far finta di niente, ma Alec vede che il suo buonumore sta sparendo.

 _Ottimo lavoro_.

"S-sei... raffinato." termina Alec debolmente.

Si aspetta che Magnus lo ignori, o peggio, si scocci. Dopotutto, sta chiaramente facendo uno sforzo, e Alec – almeno in superficie - appare solo vago.

E poi succede una cosa strana e meravigliosa. Magnus sorride.

"Prova di nuovo?" dice dolcemente, con espressione comprensiva.

È quella pazienza che stupisce Alec. Accoglie i suoi nervi e li calma; lasciando che loro e lui sappiano che va tutto bene. Che lui va bene.

"Il blu ti dona. Davvero molto” dice Alec, e lascia che nella sua voce si insinui l'ammirazione. Un tono basso e roco, che lo sorprende. E ciò che sorprende Alec è anche quanto si senta a proprio agio nell'ammetterlo. Ma Magnus è raggiante e Alec sente le dita dei piedi contrarsi per la disperazione di trattenersi. Per non afferrare la vita di Magnus e trascinarlo in un bacio bollente.

"Lo so." risponde Magnus, con un gesto noncurante del polso. Strizza l'occhio. "Ma mi piace sentirtelo dire." E prima che Alec riesca a pensare a qualcos'altro da replicare, Magnus lo afferra per il gomito e lo trascina oltre il ponte e più avanti nei giardini.

"Allora, la cena è ...?"

"Ci siamo quasi. Uh, lì." Alec indica goffamente poco più avanti, dove li attende la loro prenotazione. È oltre il sentiero alberato, che si apre in un grande prato e un'area erbosa.

"È all’aperto. Il ristorante." spiega Alec." Spero che vada bene. È un po’ singolare, quindi non sono sicuro di cosa aspettarmi. E c'è una band che suona. Dopo. O forse inizia ora. Ma si può anche ballare. Cosa che non io non faccio di certo, ma sono sicuro che a te piace ... "

Magnus lo interrompe gentilmente. "Alexander, sembra tutto meraviglioso." Poi inclina la testa per guardarlo. "Tutto sommato non mi importa dove siamo, finché posso passare del tempo con te."

"Oh. Okay." Alec arrossisce e guarda altrove.

Come è possibile che questa frase gli sia venuta così facilmente? Il dire cosa pensa, l’esprimere ciò che sente? Alec non è così sciocco da credere che ciò significhi che a Magnus non importi granché. Piuttosto il contrario. Il fatto che Magnus ammetta i suoi sentimenti e li condivida così serenamente con Alec è un segno di fiducia. Almeno, Alec spera che lo sia. Perché significa che tutto ciò che si sta generando tra di loro sta accadendo spontaneamente. Normalmente.

Il che, ammette Alec, è ironico in modo esilarante, considerando quanto poco normali siano le loro esistenze.

"Perché stai sorridendo?" scherza Magnus.

"Pensavo alla prima volta che ti ho visto." dice Alec, prima di potersi fermare.

Si interrompe. Per fortuna, stanno salendo i gradini del ristorante sul prato - una grande elegante costruzione in legno, con un alto soffitto. E Alec ignora l'improvviso afflusso di emozioni e dà il proprio nome - un alias, ovviamente - al cameriere, che li guida al secondo piano e al loro tavolo sul balcone.

Fuori, sul prato davanti al ristorante, c'è un grande palco e stanno allestendo una pista da ballo rialzata. 

Quando si siedono, Alec è contento, perché ora può nascondere il suo stupore accettando il menu e riflettendo su di esso. Dentro, però, è in preda al panico. Be’, diciamo che è fortemente agitato. Izzy lo chiamerebbe panico, ma Alec è sicura che sia solo stupore. Molto.

Perché proprio allora, si rende conto di quanto ci stava pensando, a quel momento. Quel primo momento. Nel club. E non a quando tutto ciò che aveva visto in precedenza era una foto sfocata che catturava a malapena il profilo di Magnus, men che meno la sua piena bellezza.

Quel momento si imprime, ancora e ancora, nella mente di Alec. Gira e rigira, assicurandosi di occupare la zona principale.

 

_Le luci sono basse, tranne che per i lampi di rosa e rossi intensi che sfiorano la pista da ballo. Un aroma di vaniglia si mescola con l'aria fresca - ed è davvero, sorprendentemente e piacevolmente fresco per un nightclub - e Alec trova un posto al bar, girandosi per osservare la stanza. È elegante. Ci sono separé riservati dall’aria semplice. Combinazioni di colori viola intenso e blu scuro. Ci sono lampadari più adatti a una sala da ballo che a un club._

 

_L'uomo - il suo bersaglio - è altrettanto elegante. E pericoloso. Nessuno si muove così, pensa Alec, e sa come uccidere un uomo. Nessuno controlla il movimento dei propri fianchi con tale precisione, o sorride così all'orecchio di qualcuno, a meno che non sia già estremamente consapevole della propria bellezza. O non sappia come conquistare una folla; o il modo di catturare lo sguardo di qualcuno._

 

_E becca Alec prima che l'agente abbia il tempo di mantenere intatta la sua copertura._

 

_I loro occhi si incontrano sulla pista da ballo. Il sorriso che offre è peggiore di uno sparo. Perché Magnus Bane è bello. Troppo bello. E la pistola nella tasca della giacca di Alec diventa una sentenza che non lui vuole eseguire. La giacca blu di Magnus avvolge la sua figura elegante e abbraccia deliziosamente i suoi avambracci. Un calore improvviso invade lo stomaco di Alec, prima che possa evitarlo._

 

_Così, quando Magnus distoglie brevemente lo sguardo, Alec scivola tra la folla, ancora osservandolo, ma da lontano. Guarda Magnus ballare con la ragazza bionda, e poi se ne va ..._

 

Non è sicuro se riuscirà mai a riprendersi da quel momento. Incontrare Magnus, beh, semplicemente  vedere Magnus, ha cambiato Alec in un istante. È un cambiamento naturale. Come il fumo. Come il fuoco. Come la pioggia. Gli elementi si fanno spazio nel suo cuore, diventano desiderio e Alec avanza, un passo alla volta-

"Alexander? Hai deciso cosa prendere da bere, tesoro? "

Alec ammicca. Tornato nel presente, ordina rapidamente dell'acqua, e poi guarda il menu, cercando di scegliere qualcosa che gli permetta di sollevare la carta abbastanza da nascondere le sue guance arrossate.

"Allora, stavi dicendo ... su come ci siamo incontrati?"

"Solo che è stato ... interessante."

"Interessante?" Magnus ride, inclinando la testa di lato. "Mi sei salito sopra, hai cercato di uccidermi, e poi hai fatto squadra con me. In meno di un'ora."

"Anche tu hai cercato di uccidermi. Mi hai puntato un coltello alla gola. E hai rubato la mia penna." borbotta Alec.

"Non ci posso credere che te lo ricordi."

"Beh, mi piaceva, quella penna." dice Alec testardamente. Magnus lascia perdere, ma Alec ha comunque bisogno di un argomento su cui discutere. Se dev’essere onesto, quella penna non era affatto speciale. Gli viene in mente qualcos’altro, allora, e alza lo sguardo su Magnus chiedendogli: "La tua pistola. Perché è importante per te? "

Magnus deglutisce. "Quella per cui ho ucciso tutte le guardie di Valentine?"

"Non le hai uccise" Alec lo difende subito. "Non penso che nessuno di loro abbia ricevuto ferite mortali. Onestamente."

"Cosa pensi che sia successo loro quando Valentine è tornato?" chiede Magnus, l’espressione improvvisamente seria. "Dubito che ricevano avvisi nel loro lavoro. Li dò per morti. Avrei dovuto ucciderli." Distoglie lo sguardo, guardando oltre i giardini. 

"Ehi," Alec allunga una mano e sfiora quella di Magnus. "Hanno scelto loro di essere lì. Non è un tuo fardello. "

Passano pochi, lunghi momenti, prima che Magnus risponda. "Grazie." Stringe la mano di Alec, e poi la ritira quando il cameriere ritorna con i loro drink, e poi prende i loro ordini. Quando se ne va di nuovo, Magnus sorride ad Alec. 

"Oh, e per rispondere alla tua domanda, riguardo alla pistola," il sorriso di Magnus torna affettuoso, e prima di continuare prende un sorso di vino. "E 'stata la prima cosa che abbia mai comprato che fosse davvero importante ... Dopo aver smesso di lavorare per quegli... uomini, ho iniziato a costruire la mia reputazione. Qualcosa che potevo controllare. Ero libero di essere chiunque volessi... la pistola ... è l'unica cosa che è sempre stata mia, non la cambierei con niente. E’ una cosa sciocca. " Magnus si interrompe e ride, un po' scosso.

Alec scuote la testa. "No. Niente affatto." dice con fermezza, offrendo un sorriso incoraggiante."Izzy ha un orso imbottito che viene dall’unica fiera a cui siamo mai stati. Jace conserva un tagliando del biglietto della prima e unica volta che mi ha battuto al bowling. Tutti abbiamo i nostri oggetti preziosi. Non è diritto altrui giudicarli. "

"E tu?"

“Hm?”

"Qual è la tua ... cosa speciale ?"

Solo Magnus poteva dire una cosa del genere con aria innocente, eppure del tutto non innocentemente. Non certo sorridendo in quel modo.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. Ci pensa per un momento. "Ho questo arco, in realtà. Non è esattamente pratico per il lavoro sul campo. Il nostro metodo normale di combattimento è il corpo a corpo, ma ... io adoro il tiro con l'arco. Mi ha sempre aiutato a concentrarmi. E quando avevo dieci anni, i miei genitori mi hanno preso questo arco. Era bellissimo. Lo tenevo tra le mani e ricordo che mamma mi sorrideva. Ricordo quanto era felice e quanto lo ero io. "

Incontra gli occhi di Magnus, vede la loro gentilezza e sente la tensione in gola. Si fa forza e termina: "Ho sempre voluto renderli orgogliosi".

Magnus non dice niente per un momento. Stanno in silenzio per un po', ma certamente non sono a disagio. Solo pensierosi. 

Quando Magnus risponde, parla con attenzione. Lentamente. "Tua madre è una donna complicata." 

Alec si innervosisce. Stringe gli occhi e ha voglia di insistere sulla cosa, ma ora non è il momento di discutere della reputazione della famiglia. 

Tuttavia, sente il bisogno di dire qualcosa. "Non hai ancora intenzione di dirmelo, vero? A proposito di come conosci mia madre." Alec non lo chiede più, perché in realtà non vuole rovinare il loro poco tempo insieme. Ma ha bisogno di dire questo: "Ma qualunque cosa sia, ho fiducia in te."

Arrivano le vivande e mentre mangiano parlano ancora. Alec osserva Magnus, prima di rendersi conto che guardarlo non lo sta aiutando a diminuire la tensione in gola - che rimane ancora. Se è paura, Alec non vuole pensarci. È risoluto a divertirsi stasera, e non vuole pensare al fatto che Magnus se ne andrà presto. 

Ride quando Magnus arriccia il naso e fissa il bicchiere che ha in mano. "Alexander, questo vino è ancora più acido di me." dice, ma lo beve comunque. Alec ne assaggia un sorso quando Magnus glielo offre, e fa anche lui una buffa smorfia. 

Ridono ancora. Ridono molto, molte volte durante la cena, e Alec adora guardare le fossette che appaiono sulle guance di Magnus. Ha il viso arrossato, è sorridente e racconta aneddoti sui suoi vecchi amici, Catarina e Ragnor. Alec ascolta, rapito, e poi offre timidamente in cambio alcune delle sue storie. Mentre il sole tramonta, a poco a poco, Alec si sente sempre più sicuro di sé. Comincia a sentirsi meno ansioso, ma la tensione rimane. Solo un po', ma abbastanza da essere evidente. 

Tuttavia, Alec cerca di darci un taglio; di annullare la paura e l'esitazione. 

Alza lo sguardo per chiedere qualcosa a Magnus, e subito dimentica tutto, perché il bicchiere di Magnus è mezzo sollevato e lui lo osserva, un ampio sorriso felice sul volto.

"Perché sorridi così?" con una smorfia allegra ripete le parole di Magnus di poco prima.

Magnus non sembra vergognarsi di essere stato colto in fallo. Fa semplicemente spallucce, una ciocca di blu che gli ricade sugli occhi. "Perché sei carino quando ti stai concentrando." ironizza. "La tua fronte si aggrotta tutta e ti vengono persino gli occhi strabici. "

Alec sbuffa. "I gattini sono carini." borbotta, pugnalando il suo ultimo boccone di pollo. "Non gli agenti".

"Sono così felice che tu l'abbia detto. Anch'io sono una persona da gatti. Amo i cani, ma i gatti…." Magnus sospira felice. C'è un bel sorriso sul suo volto, e Alec non riesce a ricordare per cosa sta dimenticando di essere scontroso.

"Ne hai?" chiede. "Di animali?"

"No." dice Magnus. Si rabbuia, ma poi il sorriso torna. "Ma sono deciso a vivere - un giorno - abbastanza a lungo in un posto da averne. Un sacco. Gatti. Ovunque. Pensaci un po’" Sospira di nuovo.

"Quindi, te ne vai."

A Magnus cade la forchetta. Il suo piatto è vuoto, quindi la porcellana riecheggia rumorosamente.

Alec sussulta.  _Bella mossa!_ Che gran modo di rovinare i sorrisi, e le battute e la piacevole compagnia.

Le sue parole indugiano nell'aria. 

Tutt'intorno a loro, il tranquillo chiacchiericcio sembra risuonare a volume altissimo, rispetto all’improvviso silenzio fra loro. 

Magnus gira la testa e guarda al di là della terrazza, dove ora la band è in piena attività. Il palcoscenico improvvisato - una piattaforma in legno rialzata che copre il prato - è decorato con fiabesche luci sospese. È anche completamente vuoto. Nessuno sta ballando Non ancora, almeno.

"Balli con me?" chiede Magnus.

Lo chiede con semplicità, ma Alec inciampa ancora "Ma ... non c’è nessun altro "

Non vuole pensare a quanto poco è esperto, riguardo al ballare.

Forse è come combattere, gli suggerisce un angolo della sua mente. Con la quale è dichiaratamente in disaccordo.

Decide invece di percorrere il sentiero del panico e comincia a pensare a quando ha visto Izzy ballare. A come si muove con grazia, ma anche con fierezza. Come diavolo potrebbe, Alec, ripetere quei movimenti? E con Magnus, poi?

Tuttavia, la musica non sembra esagerata. È sofisticata e classica, accelera solo un po’ quando si passa allo swing, il che è esattamente ciò che la band sta per cominciare.

Magnus strizza l'occhio. Si alza dalla sedia e apre con disinvoltura un altro bottone, lasciando la camicia aperta fin quasi allo sterno. Poi sorride. "Dammi due minuti."

"Che cosa…?"

La voce di Alec si affievolisce, mentre Magnus scende i gradini alla loro destra. Si dirige fuori dal ristorante e si avvicina al tavolo più vicino alla piattaforma.

Alec osserva, con ammirazione e sorpresa, Magnus che si sporge e parla con degli estranei. Quelli lo fissano come se fosse un sogno balzato fuori dalla loro immaginazione. Ricambiano il suo sorriso con agio, e Alec non può biasimarli. Magnus si muove morbidamente e allunga la mano verso una delle signore più anziane, che a sua volta si alza e dice qualcosa con un sorriso rivolgendosi agli altri.

Tutti si dirigono verso la piattaforma e poi ballano. La canzone è veloce e allegra e Magnus fa volteggiare felicemente la sua compagna, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata verso Alec, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Presto, come se finalmente tranquillizzate dal fatto chequalcun altro si è mosso per primo, altre coppie raggiungono la piattaforma. Gruppi di amici iniziano a ballare, e poi coppie, e presto il pavimento è piacevolmente invaso dai ballerini, e Magnus è al centro di quella deliziosa follia.

Alec si sporge dalla ringhiera del ristorante e guarda nel prato. Guarda Magnus accogliere la donna tra le sue braccia, prima di farle fare un piccolo volteggio, e poi tornano a fare ... beh, Alec non è proprio sicuro di quale sia lo stile, ma sembra sicuramente divertente. E spensierato. Due cose che lo terrorizzano.

Il testo della canzone è un po' irritante. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe chiedersi "Perché sono gli sciocchi a innamorarsi?" se non è in grado di fornire una risposta? Alec è molto infastidito da questa cosa. Paga il conto quando il cameriere ritorna, felice per la distrazione. Ma poi torna a fissare Magnus, guardandolo ballare.

È così scocciato che non si rende conto che Magnus è in piedi sotto di lui, guardandolo con aria timida mentre si aggrappa con le mani alla ringhiera e stira il collo. "Bene," inizia, e mentre alza lo sguardo, e Alec guarda in basso, questi non può fare a meno di pensare a come dev’essersi sentita Giulietta, scrutando il suo Romeo, spaventata della distanza tra di loro.

 _Non che il loro destino sia scritto nelle stelle_ , pensa Alec. O che siano due quattordicenni che fanno scelte di vita terribili e le scambiano per una storia d'amore. Eppure, si sente quasi un romanticone, in questo momento. 

Magnus allunga il collo per guardarlo dal piano terra. "Alexander, ti ho visto combattere, e ti ho visto allenarti." dice, ad alta voce. "Ma non ti ho mai visto così spaventato da qualcosa. È un ballo. Non un'orgia." Gli fa l’occhiolino. 

Alla fine, Alec ride. Alza gli occhi al cielo. Sostenendo lo sguardo di Magnus, lentamente sbottona la giacca e la toglie, poggiandola pigramente sullo schienale della sedia prima di scendere le scale per unirsi a Magnus sul prato. Mai una volta distoglie lo sguardo.

Inoltre, non ci sarà più un’occasione di ballare insieme, dopo questa. Il pensiero turba Alec, ma lui lo ignora. Lo nasconde. Continua a riaffiorare, ricordandogli che cosa sta per succedere. Quando mai avranno un’altra possibilità?

Quando raggiungono il patio, il grande schermo del proiettore dietro la band continua a cambiare immagine, opere d'arte piene di colore che sono i pezzi sponsorizzati. Alec osserva come una striscia di rosso, un tramonto infuocato, si trasforma nello skyline di New York e poi nella pacifica atmosfera di una tempesta in arrivo. Le nuvole sono grigie, il cielo sta turbinando, ma l'immagine è serena. Per ora.

L’ultima parte del pezzo swing è ancora in corso, e Alec ha a malapena un attimo per pensare, perché Magnus gli afferra entrambe le mani e lo avvicina a sé. Lui sorride, i loro nasi così vicini che quasi si sfiorano, e poi Magnus alza le mani per far volteggiare Alec, con una serie di giravolte e mosse attente, non troppo complicate, ma comunque veloci. Alec è quasi senza fiato quando la canzone finisce, ma ha le guance accaldate e non riesce a trattenere il sorriso. 

Alcune delle signore più anziane stanno sorridendo, guardandoli ballare. Alec si rannicchia appena, per la sensazione spiacevole di essere osservato; notato. Ma Magnus sta allargandogli le lunghe gambe e lo afferra ai fianchi, e Alec torna a guardare lui. 

Al termine della canzone, la band attacca un pezzo più lento. I gruppi diventano coppie e l'intimità dei loro sguardi dà ad Alec la spinta necessaria. Si avvicina a Magnus, riuscendo a controllare meglio la situazione, ora che la chitarra suona un ritmo più lento. Gli unici suoni che disturbano l’atmosfera sono occasionali colpi di tosse. Alec presume che ci sia un po’ di influenza in giro, ma almeno è una distrazione dalle movenze tentatrici di Magnus. 

"Sei troppo lontano, Alexander."  mormora lui, abbastanza forte da essere ascoltato al di sopra della canzone. Magnus lo guarda da sotto le ciglia scure, facendo scivolare una mano intorno alla vita di Alec. Lo attira, le dita aggrappate ai suoi fianchi.

Alec sussulta quando i loro corpi premono l’uno contro l’altro, eccitati, e Magnus non gli concede più il tempo di ripensarci. Si aggrappa con la mano destra alla sinistra di Alec e lo attira nella presa più adeguata. 

Agendo all’istante, Alec posa la destra attorno alla spalla di Magnus, le dita gli sfiorano la nuca. Questo li fa avvicinare molto più di quanto non sia opportuno, ma il luogo è affollato e tutto quello che Alec vuole fare è stargli vicino. Per tutto il – poco – tempo che hanno.

La canzone in corso è ancora un lento, e Alec la detesta perché è ossessionante. Mescolando dolcezza e amarezza, quelle voci morbide sono quasi ipnoticamente calme, e l’uso delle sole chitarre significa che è un ballo tranquillo e facile da seguire. Che per Alec è ancora peggio, perché significa che può guardare Magnus e sentirlo.

Le loro fronti stanno toccando appena, e Alec può sentire il respiro caldo contro le sue labbra. Chiude gli occhi mentre oscillano. 

"Tu pensi…"

Alec apre gli occhi, sorpreso. Non ha mai sentito Magnus a corto di parole. Fino ad ora.

Si concentra sul tenere le punte dei piedi lontane da quelle di Magnus. Non vuole rovinare il ballo, perché, con sua sorpresa, se lo sta godendo. Soprattutto perché significa che può rimanere nelle braccia di Magnus il più a lungo possibile. Alec lascia scivolare la canzone tra loro, in modo che dia loro qualcosa su cui concentrarsi.

Comunque sembra che la provvista di coraggio di Magnus sia maggiore di quella di Alec, perché solleva il mento e gli chiede apertamente "Hai intenzione di rimanere un agente per sempre?"

Alec deglutisce. Una domanda così semplice. Con risposte che significano riflettere parecchio sulla sua vita; così tante scelte, troppo da perdere, così poco da guadagnare.

"È una vita pericolosa, Alec. Lo sappiamo entrambi” dice Magnus mentre continuano a ballare. "Se trovassi qualcosa ... di più, qualcosa di meglio ... te ne andresti?"

Alec aspetta di aver evitato un'altra coppia prima di rispondere. "Ma ... noi salviamo delle vite." dice sottovoce. "So che il Clave non è questo esempio perfetto, ma salva un sacco di gente. Protegge le persone che ci circondano. È quello che mi è sempre stato insegnato, ed è ... quello che voglio fare. "

"Lo capisco" dice Magnus; anche se la sua voce è calma, il braccio attorno alla vita di Alec trema appena, nonostante la presa salda. "Ho fatto molto per aiutare gli altri, ma pensi che significhi rinunciare a qualcosa speciale?" Il pollice di Magnus gli sfiora l'anca, ed è come elettricità."Rinunceresti ... all’amore? "

"L’amore…" ripete Alec. La parola ha un sapore strano sulla sua lingua. O forse è il vino aspro, il cui sapore ancora gli riveste la lingua.

"Sì, l’amore." Magnus lo dice con facilità. O forse no, perché la sua presa si fa più intensa. Guarda Alec, un lieve sorriso sul volto. "Anche le persone come noi si innamorano, Alec. Voglio dire, i tuoi genitori avevano una famiglia insieme. E Clary e Jace sono- "

"- è diverso." finisce Alec. "Lo fanno funzionare perché sono uguali."

"E noi no?"

Tre parole. Anche quelle semplici. Eppure, l'effetto è sorprendente. Così sorprendente che Alec quasi annaspa, improvvisamente cristallino il verso in cui sta andando questa conversazione. Dove sta andando la cosa che sta crescendo tra loro.

Se prima era discutibile, ora non lo è più. Forse prima ha fatto finta di non capire - è più facile così - ma adesso, Alec è sicuro di essere rimasto un passo indietro; non capisco proprio di chi stia parlando Magnus.

 _Di noi. Noi. Noi. Noi due. Insieme_.

Alec potrebbe pensarlo in mille modi diversi. E in diverse lingue. Potrebbe sussurrarlo o gridarlo, ma in ogni caso avrebbe comunque lo stesso effetto.

Paura e speranza che sente dentro, in guerra tra loro. Paura che forse, solo forse, dovrà imparare di nuovo tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato; tutto ciò che una volta Alec pensava fosse giusto. Può iniziare a sperare che questo possa significare combattere per qualcosa come l'amore.

Perché si stanno generando emozioni crescenti, capisce Alec. Ancora in corso d’opera, comunque, ma più forti ogni secondo che passa.

La canzone finisce. I ballerini smettono di muoversi. 

Alec, con riluttanza, lascia di nuovo cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, ma non si allontana da Magnus. Dubita di poterlo fare, anche se lo volesse. 

"Signore e signori, se possiamo avere la vostra attenzione per qualche minuto… Per favore, porgete attenzione alla proiezione. "

Alec batte le palpebre e fa un passo indietro, creando un piccolo spazio tra sé e Magnus. E già ne sente la mancanza. 

Appena le coppie hanno smesso di ballare, tutti si girano verso il grande schermo, dove l'immagine è sospesa su un paesaggio innevato che è così bianco, così privo di colore, che il cuore di Alec quasi gli si gela in petto. Invaso dal ghiaccio che allevia il calore che lo scalda dentro.

Si rende conto allora che sta ancora fissando Magnus. E non ha ancora risposto alla sua domanda. 

Una donna in un elegante abito blu scuro si dirige verso la parte anteriore del grande palco, fermandosi davanti alla band. Tiene cautamente un microfono nelle mani curate. Sorride alla folla di ballerini e fa un saluto con la mano alla gente che affolla il prato. Alec si gira e vede che molte più persone ora stanno chiacchierando e sorseggiando vino dai loro flute, e girandosi verso l'annunciatrice.

La donna sorride. "Benvenuti a questa bella serata per celebrare la buona musica, l’arte e la piacevole compagnia!" Sorride, ed è un sorriso tanto educato e controllato che Alec quasi strabuzza gli occhi. Ascolta, ma il suo cuore è ancora altrove. Non vuole altro che precipitarsi nel parco con Magnus; far finta che questa sera non debba finire.

Non si separeranno. Magnus rimarrà. Alec rimarrà. Possono stare insieme.

 _Tutte bugie_.

Magnus prende un bicchiere di vino dal tavolo accanto palco e ne beve un grosso sorso mentre aspettano che la donna parli. 

"Vorrei solo dedicare qualche momento del vostro tempo per ringraziare i nostri generosi sponsor per questa sera, il signor Richmond, e la sua meravigliosa compagnia. Grazie alle loro donazioni, siamo in grado di far funzionare questo parco, così come celebrare l'arte che vedete sullo schermo stasera. E, naturalmente," ride in modo disinvolto. "Grazie alla nostra deliziosa band."

Applausi educati risuonano per il prato, e Alec cerca di unirsi, ma le sue mani sono umide e riesce a malapena a raccogliere le energie per sorridere. C'è una donna accanto a lui che tossisce forte, e di nuovo Alec si acciglia. 

"Adesso sentiremo qualche parola dai nostri sponsor, se riusciremo a collegarci." Ride di nuovo. "Tecnologia, giusto?"

Alec vuole che Magnus gli dia una gomitata; vuole spingerlo a fare un commento scherzoso. Ma no. Magnus non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo. Fissando dritto davanti a sé, Magnus si comporta come se volesse essere ovunque ma qui, e in realtà, Alec non può biasimarlo. La delusione si fa strada nel suo petto, soffocando le deliziose fiamme di quel desiderio così nuovo e della speranza. Lo cancella; tutto si fonde in qualcosa di freddo fino a quando le uniche emozioni che rimangono ad Alec sono la fredda logica e l’acciaio della verità.

Qualunque cosa sia, tra di loro, sta finendo.

E Alec dovrà solo vederla consumarsi completamente.

È distratto quando la donna sospira, e viene raggiunta sul palco da un adolescente nervoso che continua a spingersi gli occhiali più in alto sul naso. Le tende un foglio di carta e poi lascia il palco il più rapidamente possibile.

La donna espone di nuovo il suo sorriso finto, ma ora sulla sua fronte appaiono alcune rughe. E’ tesa mentre affronta la folla. "Ah, chiediamo scusa a tutti. Sembra che ci sia stato un piccolo cambiamento nell’organizzazione. Il signor Richmond non è in grado di parlarci adesso, ma non preoccupatevi, il suo assistente è così gentile da intervenire e dire qualche parola! "

Come se questa fosse la più grande notizia del secolo, la donna raggiante si rivolge al tecnico che sta maneggiando i monitor dietro di lei. Lui annuisce, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e dopo qualche istante, al posto delle opere d’arte sullo schermo appare l’immagine confusa di una webcam.

"Alexander."

Sobbalzando al suono della sua voce, Alec chiude gli occhi per un momento. Anche adesso, solo sentendo pronunciare il suo nome dolcemente dalle labbra di Magnus, Alec vuole solo rischiare tutto. Rischiare tutto e innamorarsi di un uomo con il quale non gli è permesso stare. 

Sente le lacrime pungere dietro le palpebre chiuse. Alec si morde la lingua, forte, ma non abbastanza forte da farlo notare - si spera. Apre gli occhi e si gira a guardare Magnus, mentre la proiezione fatica ancora a connettersi agli sponsor.

Magnus lo sta guardando in modo strano. È composto, con un sorriso attento che aleggia sulle sue labbra, ma non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Si schiarisce la voce. "Dovremmo andare." dice. Si guarda le mani. Alec osserva Magnus che sfrega le dita sullo stelo del bicchiere, un tic nervoso così simile al suo.

"Sì." risponde Alec.

Nessuno dei due si muove. Fanno finta. Alec si guarda intorno per cercare di individuare i gradini più vicini, ma in realtà sta cercando di fermare il momento; di tenerlo fra le mani. Ma come acqua scorre via, passando tra le sue dita e scomparendo in goccioline che lui riesce a malapena a vedere, per non parlare di tentare di conservarle. Perché è quello che sta facendo, Alec si rende conto allora. Sta cercando di salvare questa cosa.

Guarda Magnus, abbeverandosi alla sua vista; blu e bellissimo e sprizzante energia selvaggia. È immobile, così immobile da essere sorprendente. Di solito, Magnus si muove sempre, inclinando la testa e sorridendo e muovendo i fianchi ondeggianti. Ma ora, è immobile, e Alec non vuole pensare al perché.

Tuttavia, il suo cervello cerca ancora di scoprirne la ragione logica. Qualunque cosa diversa dalla risposta; e cioè che anche Magnus non voglia andarsene. Che non voglia accettare che muoversi significa tornare indietro nel mondo reale; il loro vero mondo. Dove la violenza e le scelte difficili non consentono di prendere appuntamenti galanti per prendere un caffè insieme e condividere delle chiacchiere.

"Andiamo." dice Alec, e senza guardare Magnus – o i suoi occhi tristi - si volta e inizia a farsi strada con attenzione tra la folla.

In quel momento, un leggero segnale acustico fa sapere alla folla che la connessione è stata effettuata. Gli sponsor sono pronti a parlare e Alec e Magnus possono uscire tranquillamente. Alec non alza nemmeno lo sguardo; guarda le proprie scarpe mentre passano accanto ad un paio di scarpe nere lucide e a dei sottili tacchi e persino a un paio di scarpe da ginnastica e a degli stivali a pois e-

"Ve ne andate così presto?"

Alec si ferma bruscamente.

Qualcuno gli sbatte contro, ma lui lo registra a malapena. La voce echeggia intorno a loro, il suono la amplifica. Non c'è modo di evitarla. Nessun posto in cui nascondersi.

Il palco sotto i suoi piedi diventa improvvisamente denso come catrame, e Alec non è in grado di muoversi. Sente il corpo intorpidirsi. Lo shock gli scorre lungo la schiena in un brivido. Cerca di sollevare una gamba, ma è troppo pesante. L'intorpidimento gli blocca anche la lingua, e Alec non riesce nemmeno a sentire quanto gli tremano le dita, mentre serra i pugni. Le mani scorrono lungo i fianchi, cercando un'arma che non c'è.

Sono indifesi.

_Stupido, stupido, stupido._

 

"Almeno rimani a sentire il mio, scusa, il nostro, piccolo discorso."

Alec si volta quindi, con un terrore nauseante che gli brucia nello stomaco, e solleva il mento.

Lì, sullo schermo, e con lo sguardo fisso proprio su di loro, c'è Jonathan Morgenstern. Con un’espressione compiaciuta. Troppo compiaciuta. È un compiacimento che Alec sa di non poter combattere. E lo stesso è per Magnus, che sta fissando lo schermo con gli occhi spalancati.

"Signore e signori, per favore, state pronti." Jonathan siede dietro una scrivania, le mani aperte con calma sul tavolo. Mentre sorride, allunga il collo, preparandosi per gli orrori che sta per condividere. "Stasera abbiamo in serbo per voi alcune meravigliose sorprese. Mi chiamo Jonathan Morgenstern e ho una storia da condividere con tutti voi. Non ci vorrà molto del vostro tempo, e poi potrete tornare alle vostre allegre occupazioni mondane". Li schernisce, e la folla inizia a mormorare, alcuni si accigliano, altri distorcono i loro sorrisi in smorfie di rabbia.

Alec rimane accanto a Magnus e pensa. Aspetta.

Cosa possono fare? Non hanno idea di dove sia veramente Jonathan e perché stia facendo questo, o quale messaggio stia davvero inviando.

Getta un breve sguardo verso Magnus, che annuisce. È solo un piccolo movimento, a malapena una frazione di un cenno, ma Alec lo vede. Lui capisce.

Aspetta il momento.

"Signore e signori, questa sera si parla di arte, sì? Allora è lì che inizierò. Arte. L'espressione della creatività umana. Colore. Movimento. Libertà. Sì, libertà. Con quanta arroganza usate questa parola. "

Il divario è chiaro.  _Voi_. Alec lo sente, lo percepisce nella rabbia crudele dell'uomo. È maligno e pericolosamente freddo. Ciò spiega anche molto su di lui; un essere che non vede come persone quelli a cui fa del male. Li vede come giocattoli; diversi da lui.

Jonathan scuote la testa e lo schermo tremola. "Siete tutti degli arroganti. La libertà è una bugia. Un mito. Lo è sempre stato, e sempre lo sarà. "

Quando si sporge in avanti, più vicino allo schermo, i suoi occhi socchiusi sono ancora più calcolatori. Non è nemmeno nella stanza con lui, eppure Alec sente il suo sguardo tagliarlo fino all'osso. "Agente, assassino," Jonathan volge lo sguardo su Alec e poi su Magnus. “State per apprendere una lezione molto importante. La libertà non può salvarvi. Brucerà completamente le vostre vite. Vi sveglierete circondati dalle ceneri di tutti quelli che avete mai amato. Di tutti quelli a cui tenete, amici, famiglia, colleghi di lavoro, sono tutti in pericolo a causa vostra. A causa della vostra arroganza, li perderete. Tutti, uno per uno. "

Ride un’unica volta, freddamente. "La vostra più grande paura diventerà realtà." La voce di Jonathan risuona. "Li metterete in pericolo e moriranno. È così semplice." Le sue labbra si comprimono in una sottile linea rabbiosa. "Non potete fermarci. Questo non è un avvertimento, o una proposta, ne avete avuti anche troppi e li avete buttati via." Guarda Magnus, che trasale.

"Rimane solo una cosa da fare. Questa non è una lezione. Non ho nulla da dimostrarvi.. Le mie minacce sono reali. Lo vedrete, a tempo debito. Questa è una profezia. Un'espressione della sola vera libertà che appartiene a questo nuovo mondo. Paura . Urlerete e vivrete la cruda agonia di perdere tutti quelli che amate. La paura vi mangerà le ossa. Vi distruggerà. E vi renderete conto, in quegli ultimi momenti, che il potere è nostro." Ride di nuovo.“Non del tuo governo, o degli agenti, e neppure dei piccoli assassini solitari col complesso del messia. "

Tende le mani, allargando le braccia. La sua espressione è allegra. "Abbiamo il potere e non potete fermarci, è il nostro mondo, non il vostro, ce lo stiamo riprendendo, tutto quello che avete cercato di portarci via. Vinceremo. "

La donna e il suo assistente stanno disperatamente cercando di disconnettere il proiettore, ma le parole di Jonathan stanno causando panico e agitazione incontrollabili. Jonathan si siede e sorride di nuovo. "Andate avanti. Interrompetemi. Solo ... un ultimo consiglio. O meglio, un'osservazione." Jonathan sospira, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa. "Sono io, o c'è un sacco di brutta tosse in giro stasera? "

Si sporge in avanti, il suo dito che sfiora quello che Alec presume sia un pulsante di disconnessione. Inclina la testa. "Ti è sembrato strano il vino?"

Lo schermo diventa nero.

~

Jonathan ride, e improvvisamente viene interrotto a metà, il che rende la cosa in qualche modo peggiore; un brutto, mezzo suono; una minaccia incompleta lasciata penzolare nell'aria come un cappio.

Magnus si chiede a chi è rivolta; lui, o Alec, o entrambi.

Ci sono momenti nella vita, nota Magnus, in cui non hai scelta. Neanche tra due cattive opzioni. Non puoi avere il controllo tutto il tempo, non importa quanto pochi siano i rischi che ti assumi, o quante volte ti discosti dal piano.

Mentre fissano lo schermo ormai vuoto, Magnus chiude gli occhi.

Questo è uno di quei momenti, e lui non ha idea di cosa diavolo fare dopo. Qualche volta, i dadi vengono lanciati prima che tu possa piazzare una scommessa.

Le ultime parole prendono il sopravvento nel cervello di Magnus. Le rimugina, ancora e ancora, e ascolta il crescere dei colpi di tosse che rimbalzano sul pavimento.

La donna accanto a lui sussulta, fissa il suo vino e poi lo lascia cadere. Si schianta rumorosamente sul pavimento. Il suono fa sobbalzare la folla, e tutti cominciano a tenersi la gola - come se in qualche modo riuscissero a strapparsi via il vino bevuto, e altri iniziano a farsi prendere dal panico, la paura che lampeggia sui loro volti.

Magnus fissa le mani vuote di Alec, sentendo il sollievo inondarlo. Alec non ha bevuto il vino. È al sicuro. Magnus fissa il proprio bicchiere e vede quanto poco vino rimane. 

Fa una smorfia, realizzando che la tensione nella sua gola non deriva solo dal nervosismo, dopo tutto. 

"Ho un'idea." Alec improvvisamente parla, e anche se la sua voce è leggermente incrinata, la calma forzata nelle sue parole fa concentrare Magnus. "Abbiamo bisogno di capire cosa c'è nel vino. Velocemente. La nostra priorità è salvare queste persone. "

"Stiamo pensando a veleno, giusto?" chiede semplicemente Magnus.

Alec annuisce, gli angoli degli occhi si increspano leggermente mentre pensa. Poi annuisce di nuovo. "Deve essere così. Spiega il sapore amaro. Ma ... non stavo prestando attenzione. Non ne ho assaggiato abbastanza... Non posso ... Non ci stavo pensando prima, ero solo perso in ... "

 _Te_  .

Magnus lo realizza in quel momento, perché sente la stessa cosa. Sono stati egoisti; persi l'uno nell'altro, senza prestare attenzione allo strano sapore del vino.

In tutti gli anni della sua vita, Magnus ha visto l'amore come una forza. La compassione è un dono. Prendersi cura degli altri è coraggioso e forte. Ma ora, come potrebbe negare che il suo cuore sia in parte responsabile del motivo per cui si trovano in questo dilemma?

"Per favore ascoltate tutti." esclama Alec ad alta voce, e nonostante il diffuso panico, la folla si gira verso di loro. "Se riuscite a rimanere calmi, possiamo assicurarci che tutti ve ne andiate a casa questa sera con nient'altro che i piedi doloranti. Per favore, non andatevene per ora. Grazie."

Si rivolge a Magnus. "Non abbiamo bisogno che queste persone corrano in giro come formiche." mormora. "Abbiamo bisogno di identificare cosa c'è nelle bevande. E quanto sia serio. Immagino che si tratti di un veleno lento. "

"Sempre che lo sia." Magnus tenta di allentare parte della tensione. "Ma hai ragione, uno di noi deve identificare cosa c'è nel vino."

"Uno di noi." ripete lentamente Alec. Guarda Magnus, e poi i suoi occhi si socchiudono. "E suppongo che ti offrirai volontario-"

"Non te lo sto chiedendo, Alexander." dice Magnus freddamente. "Sto per bere quel dannato drink. Lo prenderò, ti parlerò del sapore, e poi potrai chiamare Isabelle e lei potrà identificarlo. Qualunque cosa accada a me, qualunque effetto abbia su di me, non deve essere al di sopra del tuo lavoro. Sei un agente, ricordi? Il tuo dovere è verso la tua gente, non verso di me. "

Magnus cerca di nascondere la paura che si gonfia dentro il suo petto, perché se ne beve una certa quantità - e dovrà farlo, per concentrarsi sul sapore - allora potrebbe collassare all'istante, o magari diventare grigio e soffocare fino a vomitare un lago di sangue. Chissà?

Qualunque cosa stiano tentando di fare i Morgenstern, spargere il panico o ferirli mortalmente, basta che in pericolo ce ne sia uno solo di loro. Magnus alza il mento, sfidando Alec a fermarlo. Perché non esiste al mondo che lui guardi Alec rischiare la sua vita finendo il bicchiere. Non quando il veleno, o il liquido sconosciuto che corrompe il vino, possa danneggiarlo o ucciderlo.

"Non discutere con me, Alec. Non te lo sto chiedendo. "

Per un momento, l'espressione dell'agente diventa feroce. I suoi occhi ardono febbrilmente, e il suo sguardo è concentrato, come se stesse cercando di scoprire la ragione che si nasconde dietro le parole di Magnus. Vuole vedere l'assurdità di tutto ciò. Odia il fatto che Magnus abbia ragione, e non sa come impedirlo.

Con una nauseante sensazione di anticipazione, Magnus deglutisce. "Lasciamelo fare, Alexander. Non ti permetterò di rischiare la tua ... "

"Va bene."

Magnus batte le palpebre.

"Ho detto okay." Alec prende un altro bicchiere dal tavolo vicino, muove un po’ il liquido e poi lo tende verso Magnus. Gli occhi incollati allo stelo, si rifiuta di guardare Magnus. Ma la sua voce è stranamente ferma. Prende il bicchiere quasi vuoto e lo mette sul tavolo.

"Quando sei pronto, prendine un sorso." gli dice Alec. "Ma non troppo. Concentrati sull’acidità e su ogni sapore distinguibile. "

Quella reazione sorprendente fa esitare Magnus. Prende il bicchiere e lo tiene con cautela per alcuni secondi. Neppure lui incrocia lo sguardo di Alec. Come potrebbe, dal momento che l'agente ha chiuso la discussione così rapidamente? Non gli ha nemmeno offerto una parola di avvertimento o un sorriso di incoraggiamento. Magnus mette da parte il dolore. Devono salvare delle persone.

"Oh, e Magnus ... solo ... una cosa prima."

“Hm?”

Riluttante, Magnus alza la testa. Si aspetta di vedere un Alec imbarazzato o a disagio. Invece, vede un uomo pronto a gettarsi nella mischia. Ha un’espressione concentrata, ma anche dolce. Vede Alec che sorride, e che poi solleva l'indice per alzargli appena il mento. E poi annullare la distanza tra loro.

Alec abbassa la testa e lo bacia. A differenza del primo bacio o della serie di baci scambiati nel caldo vapore della sauna, questo bacio è dolce e tenero. È un lieve sfiorare di labbra. Il tocco leggero come una piuma del dito di Alec sotto il suo mento scioglie la fredda fitta di dolore di prima, e Magnus chiude gli occhi e lascia scivolare via i suoi dubbi. Questo è un bacio prima della tempesta; un bacio da assaporare e ricordare nei momenti bui futuri.

Improvvisamente leggero, Magnus si allontana lentamente. Il calore del respiro di Alec aleggia contro la sua guancia per un momento, e quando apre gli occhi, Alec sta quasi sorridendo. Le labbra sollevate agli angoli.

"Non ti chiedo scusa" dice Alec.

Magnus non ha nemmeno il tempo di battere ciglio, o di attivare il cervello, quando Alec gli toglie il bicchiere di mano. Che cade a terra e si frantuma rumorosamente sul palco sottostante, schegge di vetro come neve spruzzata sul palco di legno. Magnus guarda in basso, con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.

È quel momento che gli fa perdere la partita; e non gli permette di capire abbastanza velocemente che cosa sta facendo Alec. Perché quando alza lo sguardo un secondo dopo, è già troppo tardi. Alec sta già inghiottendo il contenuto da un bicchiere che ha preso durante il momento di distrazione.

È almeno a metà quando Magnus glielo strappa dalle labbra gridando "Alec!"

Prende il bicchiere senza attenzione, gettando il resto del vino avvelenato. Gli tremano le dita, ma lo stringe forte, sorpreso quando lo stelo non si frantuma per la tensione.

Magnus afferra il colletto della camicia di Alec e lo attira più vicino; disperatamente. Barcolla un po', sostenendo Alec in posizione eretta. "Sei pazzo." sussurra. Le sue dita si curvano attorno alla camicia aperta di Alec. "Perché l'hai fatto?"

L'agente non gli risponde. Ma non collassa neppure.

Una mezza dozzina di scenari appaiono nella mente di Magnus. Immagini terribili e sconvolgenti tipo Alec che cade in ginocchio e sviene. O Alec che tossisce sangue mentre colore svanisce dalle sue guance arrossate. O il battito del cuore di Alec che si affievolisce. Alec ferito e ansimante e morente.

Alec tossisce una volta, ma solo per schiarirsi la gola. Le sue mani si sollevano ad avvolgere le dita di Magnus, e lui le stringe in modo esitante, ancora contro il suo petto. "Alloro" mormora. Si lecca le labbra e poi annuisce. "Sì. È alloro. "

"Cosa?" chiede Magnus. La sua voce risuona debole. Lontana. Lo sente anche lui; come se fosse intrappolato tra un sogno e un qualche scherzo malato. È questo? Le paure che gli invadono la mente scompaiono bruscamente. Guarda intensamente Alec, alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno che suggerisca qualcosa di fatale.

Non sembra nemmeno che soffra.

La folla sta ancora tossendo un po' e i coordinatori dell'evento stanno dicendo che la polizia sta arrivando - il che ovviamente significa che il Clave verrà contattato a sua volta. Presto, le squadre affolleranno l'area alla ricerca di qualcosa di rilevante.

Alec si acciglia. Si sfrega una mano contro la gola, lasciando finalmente andare la mano di Magnus. La sua destra stringe ancora delicatamente il polso di Magnus per un momento, ma poi lentamente lo abbassa e sospira. "Non è pericoloso. Veleni e sostanze chimiche sono il forte di Izzy, ma ... anche io lo conosco. È per questo che non l'abbiamo riconosciuto. Io ... non capisco. "

Magnus si morde il labbro, riflettendo anche lui sulla faccenda. Perché Jonathan dovrebbe cercare di spaventarli, anche se solo per un po’? Lo scopo era solo quello di dimostrare che il loro potere è ancora in piena evoluzione? Che potrebbero tentare di causare il panico?

"Sicuro che non fosse solo un bluff?" Alec continua a corrugare la fronte. Si sposta verso il lato del palco, scendendo i gradini verso il prato. Tranquillizza alcune persone ansiose sul fatto che gli agenti stanno arrivando e li ringrazia per la loro pazienza. La sua voce è più calma, ma Magnus vede i solchi sulla sua fronte. È confuso e anche Magnus lo è.

Quando finalmente riescono a staccarsi dalla folla, Alec si passa una mano tra i capelli, scherzando. Le ciocche sono sparse a caso, e sulla sua fronte si forma un leggero velo di sudore. "Era un bluff?" chiede, ancora insicuro.

"Non sarebbe la prima volta." Magnus gli ricorda cautamente. Non vuole sollevare del casino inutile, ma è tutto ciò a cui può pensare. Le strategie dei Morgenstern fanno affidamento sulla paura e sul controllo e non c'è assolutamente nulla che abbiano potuto guadagnare da questa sera.

Qualcosa che Jonathan ha detto appare improvvisamente nei ricordi di Magnus. Si ricorda le parole. Odia il fatto che gli tornino così chiaramente.

_Stiamo riprendendoci ciò che è nostro._

"Alec." sussulta Magnus. "Non era un bluff." Si porta una mano alla bocca, e sa che Alec sta a sua volta realizzando cosa può essere successo.

Perché se loro erano qui, significava che i Morgenstern potevano reclamare qualcosa che apparteneva alla famiglia. Fino a poco tempo fa.

Potrebbe significare che, ancora una volta, Valentine sta vincendo.

"La Coppa". sussurra Alec.

 _La Coppa. All'istituto_.

Dopotutto non era un bluff. Era una distrazione .

Alec sta già digitando sul cellulare un numero per chiamare una macchina che li raccolga.

 _Troppo tardi_ , pensa Magnus. Chiude gli occhi, li serra.

 _È troppo tardi. Hanno perso_.

~

Il vuoto è la cosa peggiore.

Non c'è rumore, nessuna risata o ordini che risuonano.

Mentre aprono le porte dell’Istituto di Chicago, sono soldati, pronti a scansionare il mare alla ricerca dei corpi dei loro amici.

Magnus è accanto a lui; compagno, amico, e qualcosa in mezzo.

Alec vuole proteggerlo dalla vista di questo bagno di sangue; custodirlo nella pace che merita. Ma non può. Non sarà mai in grado di farlo. 

Il sangue inonda il corridoio mentre entrano, afferrando le prime armi che vedono: un coltello caduto per Alec e una grande asta metallica per Magnus. Girano gli angoli, uno per uno, coprendo le varie stanze, ma tutto ciò che incontrano sono segni di lotta e agenti caduti. Alcuni uomini di Valentine giacciono immobili, ma questo non rende le loro perdite più facili da accettare. 

Spalancano le porte aperte della sala da allenamento. 

"No. No. No, no, no no ..."

Alec serra gli occhi per un momento, ma non riesce a lasciar fuori le parole di Magnus. O le sue grida. È una serie spezzata di gemiti, e Alec non può fare nulla per fermarli. 

Davanti a loro, i corpi di almeno la metà delle reclute giacciono accartocciati e dissanguati. Hanno gli occhi aperti e il sangue inonda i loro volti in orribili squarci. Si piegano in avanti e controllano ad uno ad uno i segni vitali. Ad uno ad uno, accettano la verità. Accettano il silenzio. 

Alec ricorda tutti i loro nomi.  _Fiona. Kian. Daniel. Greta. Martha. Orla. Kiera_.

Sono solo bambini. Bambini. Ragazzi che non si diplomeranno mai; che non andranno mai a salvare il mondo.

Qualcuno è ancora vivo, e Alec li aiuta a sedersi, e rapidamente comincia a strapparsi la camicia per bendare le loro ferite. Piccoli gesti di misericordia, ma tuttavia, piccolissime vittorie. 

All'improvviso sente un pianto intenso. La sua testa scatta in alto, e con lo sguardo percorre la stanza.

Magnus si lancia nel corridoio, già individuando la provenienza del suono, e Alec lo segue di corsa.

Girano l'angolo e vedono che qualcuno sta combattendo. Tre figure stanno lottando, ma quando corrono attraverso la sala, e le raggiungono, Alec vede che sono Julia e Zoe, e il ragazzo sul pavimento è Sean, e lui è a un attimo dal diventare una poltiglia sanguinolenta.

Alec prende Julia per la vita e la trascina indietro, lontano dal ragazzo. Lei urla da gelare il sangue, agonizzante. Alec la abbraccia forte, tirandola via e lottando contro i suoi calci. Lei resiste per un po’ mentre Magnus trattiene Zoe. Quando alla fine si fermano, le lacrime cadono dalle loro guance e Alec le strofina via con mano tremante.

Sul pavimento, Sean tossisce sangue e trema mentre fissa loro quattro; i sopravvissuti. 

"Li hanno uccisi."  singhiozza Julia. "Li hanno uccisi tutti e ... hanno preso la Coppa". Rabbrividisce di nuovo, tenendosi il viso fra le mani mentre piange.

Zoe ringhia. "Lui ci ha tradito e li ha condotti all'Istituto". Molla un altro calcio all'indietro, ma Magnus le blocca la schiena, sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio finché non si calma. Perché Magnus sa quello che sa anche Alec; che è troppo tardi. La vendetta non li aiuterà.

Ma Alec guarda Sean, il ragazzo che hanno allenato. Ammette che c'è una grossa parte di lui che vorrebbe punirlo. Questo è un ragazzo che lui ha addestrato e gli è diventato caro, e Sean si è rivoltato e ha spinto quelli che lo credevano amico in un bagno di sangue. 

"Hai portato Valentine a casa nostra." dice Alec, con voce bassa e pericolosa. Si avvicina a Sean, che si tiene lo stomaco e si lamenta. "Non andrai da nessuna parte finché non ci darai delle risposte."

Alec si rende conto di quanto facilmente siano stati ingannati. Come non è stato casuale l’aver sentito Sean parlare del festival musicale organizzato dalla sua famiglia nel parco. Come quindi loro se ne sono andati, e gli uomini di Valentine hanno fatto irruzione nell'Istituto.

Il pensiero spinge Alec all'azione. "Dobbiamo andarcene, adesso". Prende Julia delicatamente, ma saldamente, per le spalle. "Qualcun altro è ancora vivo?"

"L-Lydia." dice Julia, dopo un momento. "È corsa dietro la Coppa, ma ho visto che l'hanno atterrata, penso che sia ancora viva, forse ... non lo so ..."

"Va bene." mente Alec. "Va bene." La abbraccia di nuovo, perché non c'è nient'altro da fare.

All'improvviso alza lo sguardo, sentendo gli occhi spalancarsi.

"Dov'è Magnus?" chiede, e Zoe tira su col naso, ancora fissando il ragazzo insanguinato. 

Dopo un momento, Magnus torna nel corridoio. La sua espressione è gelida. "Hanno preso la mia pistola, un’altra volta." ringhia.

Alec chiude gli occhi contro quella fitta di dolore. 

I Morgenstern stavano davvero riprendendosi tutto. 

Julia e Zoe stanno l'una accanto all'altra, abbracciate.

Alec guarda Magnus. "E adesso?" 

L'espressione di Julia si indurisce. "Ora, gliela facciamo pagare".

Alec odia l'orrore che modella il suo giovane viso nella maschera del soldato. Può sentire la paura che la sta rendendo insensibile, e anche la faccia di Zoe è una maschera di rabbia contenuta. 

"Prima dobbiamo uscire da qui."  dice Alec di nuovo. Con l'aiuto di Magnus, sollevano Sean e iniziano a dirigersi verso l'uscita posteriore. Se riescono a trovare un'auto, forse, solo forse, potranno allontanarsi da lì abbastanza da elaborare un piano. 

"Per andare dove?" chiede Zoe piano. Sta ancora tremando, e Magnus tiene un braccio attorno a lei. 

Alec guarda verso Magnus, che sta fissando davanti a sé; una sfida. Non sa come reagirà, ma sa che questa è l'unica opzione.

"Torniamo a New York."


	17. Capitolo 17

 

"È agosto, signora. Sono andati tutti a casa per l'estate. "

Izzy aggrotta la fronte verso il custode, cercando di nascondere quanto si senta incredibilmente ignorante.

Come fa a sapere come funziona?

“A casa", ripete. La parola ha un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua. "Giusto. Bene. Uh ... Simon ... il ragazzo che stava qui, ha... " Sospira, guardandosi attorno nella stanza del dormitorio ormai vuota. "Non importa."

Inoltre, non è che possano scambiarsi il numero e chattare al telefono. Soprattutto ora che stanno cercando di inchiodare i Morgenstern. Sicuramente ha bisogno di concentrarsi interamente sulla protezione della sua famiglia. Nessuna distrazione banale. Ma Simon, realizza Izzy, non è affatto una distrazione. È diventato un'altra parte della sua vita. 

Così sente il cuore pesante mentre si dirige verso la porta. Probabilmente per l'ultima volta.

Il custode si schiarisce la voce. "Aspetti." Esita, e poi dice: "Se dicessi, 'I dinosauri mangiano l'uomo', cosa risponderebbe?" 

Izzy sorride. "La donna eredita la terra". Termina la citazione con un sorriso vincente.

L'uomo alza gli occhi al cielo, ma risponde con un cenno del capo. Si ficca una mano in tasca e le allunga un pezzetto di carta appallottolato. "Ragazzi". Ridacchia.

Felice di aver ricordato la citazione del film - come poteva non farlo quando Simon il mese scorso ha provato a fare una maratona, con lei, del maggior numero di film di Spielberg visibili in una notte? - Izzy spiega il foglio. C'è un indirizzo scarabocchiato a grossi caratteri.  

Izzy spalanca gli occhi. E quasi anche la bocca, all’ironia della cosa.

 _Brooklyn_.

_Sei di Brooklyn. Lo sei sempre stato._

La diverte il fatto di aver viaggiato per andare a fargli visita all'università, quando la sua casa è, in effetti, nei pressi di New York, vicino a lei. Prima del loro incontro, quante volte potrebbe essergli passata vicino in una caffetteria? Averlo visto come qualcuno da proteggere?

Ora è un amico. Forse anche qualcosa di più, se oserà intraprendere questa strada.

Tutto ciò rende le cose più facili. E anche più difficili, perché mentre Izzy risale in macchina, mentre il campus universitario si fa sempre più piccolo nello specchio, sa che questo significa che possono vedersi ancora.

E dopo tutto, cos'è la vita senza un po’ di pericolo?

~

“Ehi, tu."

L'espressione di Simon è imbarazzata. Non è sorpreso per niente quando Isabelle si arrampica sul balcone della sua camera da letto al primo piano e bussa alla finestra. Non sembra neanche più turbato, e Izzy ne è quasi delusa.

Significa solo che dovrà trovare un altro modo per mantenere la cosa interessante.

Non che si sia mai annoiata con Simon. La sua energia corrisponde a quella di lei; fascino eccitabile che si mescola bene con il suo fuoco.

"Come sono andati gli esami?" chiede, mantenendo la voce neutra. Sorride, ma è tutto. Non ha bisogno di pensare al fatto che, semplicemente essendo qui, sta rispondendo a una domanda che entrambi si sono involontariamente fatti. 

"Davvero bene." Lui è raggiante e si risiede sul letto.

Lei si guarda intorno nella stanza di Simon, notando i poster familiari che prima decoravano pareti dipinte di blu intenso. Le foto di famiglia mostrano sua madre e sua sorella. Izzy sorride guardandone una; loro tre abbracciati accanto a un cestino da picnic sull'erba. Le ricorda la sua stessa famiglia. Certo, non facevano uscite al parco insieme, ma erano uniti dal fatto di addestrarsi assieme. E non sono, di fatto, dei completi pagani. Festeggiano il Natale.

Anche se significa fare a turno per essere di guardia.

"Sono andati incredibilmente! Presto avrò i risultati, ma ... la nostra band ha fatto un sacco di concerti, e ho un lavoro part time al negozio. La mia vita non è un disastro completo!" Lancia vittorioso il pugno in aria.

"Roba eccitante." dice lei, e lo intende davvero. Le gioie di Simon saranno più banali, ma Dio, sono comunque incredibili.

"Ehm, cosa c'è nella borsa?" chiede Simon. Indica la sua spalla. Il suo sorriso svanisce. "I lanciarazzi sono vietati in questa casa, temo".

"Niente armi, te l’assicuro. Be', eccetto questa.” Izzy indica la fondina alla coscia, e arrossisce un po' quando lo sguardo di Simon indugia sulle sue gambe per un lungo momento.

Si schiarisce la voce. "Insomma, ho portato i popcorn e il miglior film esistente." Tira fuori il tutto con un gesto deciso.

Simon sorride, già allungando la mano verso il suo laptop e appoggiandolo sul letto. " _Cantando sotto la pioggia_. Scelta grandiosa". Sorride, le sue fossette assassine in evidenza. "Non sapevo che le spie crescessero vedendo i film di Gene Kelly."

"Solo di domenica" scherza lei. "Il resto del tempo sono film di James Bond e, a volte, _Mission Impossible_."

Simon inizia a sistemare i cuscini per loro mentre lei abbassa la cerniera degli stivali. Si toglie anche il cappotto, rimanendo in un maglione verde e jeans blu scuro. I capelli sciolti, tanto per cambiare.

"Hai mai scalato un edificio davvero alto?" chiede Simon. "Senza fune di sicurezza?"

"Dio, no." Lei arriccia il naso disgustata. "Quei film." Fa un suono in fondo alla gola. " _Tonto_ ".

 

Simon scrive qualcosa nel suo laptop. "  _Tonto_ : significa stupido e/o pazzo." Legge "Aka, quei film di Tom Cruise sono  _tonto_  perché non sono realistici."  

La guarda con quei suoi occhi grandi e Izzy sospira. Perché deve rendere le cose così facili da desiderare? Il volere una vita normale? Lei ama il suo lavoro e ama il fatto di aiutare le persone, ma se significa rinunciare a questo, Izzy non è sicura che ne valga la pena.

"Dai." dice, principalmente a se stessa. "Non posso tornare troppo tardi, quindi muoviti." Lo spinge sul letto, e sebbene sia un letto grande, Simon lascia ancora molto spazio tra di loro.

Le offre una coperta, e Izzy se la tira su fino allo stomaco, giocherellando con gli orli sfilacciati per un secondo o due. "Allora ... qual è la storia se arriva tua madre? O tua sorella? "

"Che ho ventidue anni e sono un adulto. Posso avere un agente nella mia stanza se voglio. "

"Cambia una di quelle parole per favore." Sbuffa lei.

“Bene. Ho ventidue anni e sono un adulto e posso avere una spia nella mia stanza."  

"Simon…" lo avverte, spingendolo con un dito del piede, ma sta ridendo, quindi non è una vera minaccia. Lui si stringe nelle spalle, dandole una spintarella alla schiena. Preme ‘play’ sul laptop e si sistema di nuovo accanto a lei. Versano il popcorn in ciotole di legno.

È una notte tranquilla, e il musical fa ridere Izzy, la fa sorridere e ballare sulle canzoni. Stanno ridendo quando arriva la scena dell'errore di sincronizzazione, e Izzy si asciuga le lacrime. Affonda il viso nella spalla di Simon per smettere di sghignazzare. Lui è morbido e caldo, ma i muscoli sotto le sue dita sono definiti, e lei si allontana rapidamente e torna a voltarsi verso lo schermo. Ci vuole un altro minuto prima che il suo rossore svanisca.

Mentre Gene Kelly finalmente fa la serenata a Debbie Reynolds con You Are My Lucky Star, Izzy lancia l'ultima manciata di popcorn - un talento segreto che ha appreso da Jace - e lo cattura facilmente.  

Simon resta a bocca aperta. "C'è qualcosa che non sai fare?" chiede intimorito.

Lei si stringe nelle spalle, sorridendo pigramente. "Non so cantare."

"Bugiarda."

“Hm. Ok ... Non so guidare col cambio manuale. "

"Ci hai accompagnato a New York. Smettila di mentire." Simon sorride. "Ammettilo. Sei un genio. Un genio tosto, intelligente, e con i tacchi. "

"Bene." sorride lei. "Lo ammetto."

"Ah, lo sapevo." dice, e getta in aria una manciata di popcorn. Nemmeno un chicco finisce nella sua bocca aperta e uno lo colpisce sugli occhiali.

Il film inizia a mandare i titoli di coda e Simon preme il tasto Invio. Lo schermo si spegne. Spinge via il portatile e lo lascia sul letto, si tira su e si gira verso di lei.

La calma improvvisa la intimidisce per qualche motivo, ma Izzy si costringe a non allontanarsi, a non prendere la via più facile.

Dopo un momento, Simon chiede: "Come vanno ... le cose?"

Il primo pensiero di Izzy è per Alec. L'assenza di suo fratello è un dolore costante e sordo, ma è anche contenta, e orgogliosa di lui in modo pazzesco per aver messo il suo cuore in gioco. Sa che non è mai stato facile per Alec farlo. È un eccellente soldato e fratello, ma poco incline a seguire i propri desideri. Ne ha, di desideri, Izzy lo sa, ma solo di recente è riuscita a vederlo esprimerli apertamente, e inseguirli.

E poi, c'è il Clave. E la minaccia dei Morgenstern, in lontananza, eppure incombente su di loro. C'è qualcosa che bolle in pentola, ma Izzy dispera che si risolva prima che la tempesta li colpisca.

"Va tutto bene per quanto possa andare." risponde Isabelle alla fine. "Il Clave non crede ancora che Valentine sia una minaccia. Non per loro direttamente. Almeno non abbastanza per dargli la caccia, il che significa che stiamo cercando per conto nostro di decifrare il codice e di capire cosa dovrebbe succedere in questo appuntamento. Abbiamo un mese, ma ... non posso fare a meno di sentire che abbiamo bisogno di un piano d'azione. E alla svelta. Ma ... ci arriveremo. Lo spero."

"Ce la farai." Simon annuisce. "Se c'è qualcosa che ho imparato dai fumetti, è che l'eroe sconfigge sempre il cattivo".

Isabelle calcia la coperta e gli si avvicina un po’. "Ci sono eroi femminili nei fumetti?" scherza.

Simon annuisce serio. "Sì. Anche se potrebbero essere di più. Molte di più. "

Nascondendo il proprio sorriso divertito allo sguardo addolorato di Simon - davvero, sembra che il poverino abbia perso un cucciolo - Izzy annuisce in accordo. "Vero."

La mano di lui è appoggiata sul letto tra di loro.

Per un secondo, lei la fissa, chiedendosi come potrebbero essere le dita di Simon se ci posasse sopra le sue.

"Ehm," Simon si tira su gli occhiali, anche se sono già ben fissi sul suo naso. Si sposta in modo da esserle di fronte. "C'è qualcosa ... che posso fare?" chiede. "Non voglio sembrare stupido - beh, non più del solito - ma ... voglio esserci per te. L'ho già detto prima, giusto?" Ride. "Ma seriamente, se avrai mai bisogno che io faccia qualcosa ... ci sto. Non posso prendere nessuno a calci in culo, ma sono abbastanza bravo con un computer. E sono un'adorabile distrazione. "

"Lo sei davvero" borbotta lei, prima di riuscire a fermarsi.

Simon batte le palpebre sorpreso, e il sorriso che si allarga sul suo viso le manda segnali di allarme. Nella sua mente, appaiono di un rosso brillante.

Lei fa finta di niente. 

Ma poi la sua natura audace vince, come sempre.

Izzy si passa una mano tra i capelli, lentamente, e dice, "C'è una cosa che vorrei da te." Cerca di non mettere il broncio, e di non usare un gesto per distrarlo; di solito un movimento grazioso del capo o un sorriso lento e incantevole. Le emozioni genuine sono più difficili. Non vuole che Simon prenda la sua passione per seduzione; o il suo coraggio per noncuranza.

"Che cos'è?" chiede Simon, e mette la mano su quella di lei. Il tocco è leggero e breve, e Izzy fissa il letto.

Fa un respiro profondo, solleva il mento e sorride. "Mi piacerebbe che tu mi baciassi."

“C-cosa?”

Lui non si muove, ma la sua espressione sorpresa le fa sobbalzare il cuore.

_Forse ha frainteso._

Tocca a Isabelle di esitare, ora. "Non importa." borbotta, fissando di nuovo le loro mani. Almeno, Simon non si sta allontanando. Non ancora, almeno.

"No. No. Io solo ... voglio dire ... perché? " Il suo ginocchio inizia a rimbalzare su e giù. "Non capisco. Mi sto perdendo qualcosa? Sei ... sei ... non so ... "

"Simon," lo interrompe dolcemente lei. Gli mette una mano sulla coscia e preme con decisione, ma non troppo forte. Tiene la mano lì, il pollice che sfiora il ginocchio di Simon.

Le sue dita tremano leggermente, ma lei mantiene la voce ferma. Tuttavia, è a malapena un sussurro. "Voglio baciarti. Questo è tutto ciò che voglio da te. Se lo vuoi anche tu ... "  

Simon non dice nulla per interromperla, ma alza lentamente una mano. Isabelle prende fiato. Lui la fissa per un momento, gli occhi che le sfiorano il viso, le labbra, gli occhi, e poi di nuovo giù sulle labbra. La sua mano si alza per carezzarla, e quando il suo pollice traccia la curva del suo orecchio, Izzy trattiene un ansito. Nessuno l'ha mai toccata così teneramente prima. Almeno, non con così tanta attenzione.

Il momento è straordinariamente intenso, e Isabelle sente svanire le sue preoccupazioni. Si sporge in avanti mentre la mano destra di Simon le accarezza dolcemente la nuca, avvicinandola a sé. Sono così vicini ora che riesce a vedere i piccoli segni rossi che gli lasciano gli occhiali.

"Lo voglio." sussurra Simon. "Io ... ti voglio, Isabelle." 

Le sue dita sono calde, ma i brividi lungo la spina dorsale di lei sono quasi violenti. Lei non si muove per un momento, semplicemente rilassandosi nel suo tocco. E poi, alza il mento e si scioglie nel suo primo bacio col ragazzo che ha voluto baciare fin da quando ha lasciato cadere la scatola della pizza nel rifugio. Da quando lui le ha fatto domande su di lei, e ha davvero ascoltato. Dal momento in cui ha sorriso, e l'ha affascinata. 

Le loro labbra si incontrano di nuovo, più fermamente questa volta, e Izzy gli fa scorrere la mano lungo la coscia fino ad allacciare la vita di Simon, tenendolo stretto. Il materasso si muove con loro e Isabelle assapora quanto tutto sia morbido; le coperte, i tocchi, i baci. È una sensazione delicata, ma forte. Sente la forza di Simon sotto la sua maglietta sottile, e la fermezza nel modo in cui lui le accarezza il viso.

Ad un certo punto, Izzy si muove e Simon ora è sotto di lei. Sistemando le cosce ai lati delle gambe di lui, Izzy appoggia con attenzione il proprio peso sulle sue ginocchia e si allunga per baciarlo di nuovo. Simon è più che desideroso di aiutarla; appoggiandole le mani sulla vita, tenendola ferma.

 _Sempre saldo. Sicuro_.

Ma Izzy non si è mai sentito così disperata. Anche se ha le braccia di Simon attorno alle sue, e le labbra inseguono le sue, c'è qualcosa di pericoloso in quella calma. Qualcosa di imprevedibile, nonostante l'assoluta bellezza del momento.

Senza riposo, Isabelle allunga la gamba sinistra. Un attimo dopo, sente sotto di sé un peso. Il laptop.

Sussulta, reagisce rapidamente e si tuffa di lato per afferrarlo con entrambe le mani. E’ mezza sdraiata in grembo a Simon e mezza penzolante dal letto. Quando si rivolge di nuovo verso Simon, entrambi si fissano in un silenzio sorpreso, e poi scoppiano a ridere.

Simon la aiuta a tornare sul letto, appoggiando invece il portatile sul tavolino. Le sue labbra sono di un rosa acceso, e i suoi occhi brillano. "Hai salvato il laptop." dice raggiante. "Sposami."

"Stai zitto." Isabelle ride, e sta ancora ridendo quando Simon la tira giù per un altro bacio. Questa volta sono fianco a fianco, le braccia intorno alla vita e le fronti che si toccano. Le coperte vengono abbandonate e così anche le loro preoccupazioni.

Si fermano quando è chiaro che devono prima smettere di sorridere, ma questo, realizza Izzy, è come la luce del sole. La riempie di così tanto calore: un insostituibile tipo di gioia che deriva dal sapere che qualcuno tiene a te.

Le sue labbra cominciano a dolere. Quando guarda la sveglia sul tavolo, spalanca gli occhi. E sente il disappunto farsi strada nel suo petto.

"Non posso restare." mormora, continuando a tenere tra le mani il viso di Simon. Gli accarezza la guancia per un momento.

Lui sorride. "Lo so. E non ti chiederò di farlo. Mai, lo prometto. "

E’ quasi abbastanza da farla rimanere.  _Quasi_.

"Grazie." dice Isabelle, e lo intende davvero.

Con riluttanza si allontana e scende dal letto, sedendosi sul bordo mentre si infila la giacca e si riallaccia gli stivali.

Il letto scricchiola un po' mentre Simon si alza. Sposta le gambe per sedersi accanto a lei. "Ma.. tengo delle coperte di ricambio nell'armadio." Indica. "E un materasso gonfiabile, se mai vorrai fermarti qui per la notte."

"Perché non posso condividere il tuo letto?" gli fa l'occhiolino.

Simon arrossisce. "Be '... io rubo le coperte. È per questo."

"Tu mi stai uccidendo." geme Izzy. Prima di riuscire a fermarsi, si spinge in avanti sul letto e lo bacia di nuovo. Lascia crescere un po' il bacio, ma lo interrompe rapidamente.

Perché sono ad un attimo dal cedere completamente, e questa è veramente una pessima mossa. Non solo perché la mamma e la sorella di Simon saranno a casa la sera, ma perché Izzy non sa se è ancora pronta per affrontare quel desiderio.

Baciare Simon è una cosa. Volere di più ... porterebbe con sé un futuro.

Ed è un futuro che Izzy non può promettere.

Sospira. "Io…"

"- devo andare? Non ti preoccupare. Domani mattina presto ho una prova con la band. Va bene." Simon sorride vivacemente, ma ha le spalle tese.

"Abbi cura di te, Simon. Tu… mi piaci."

Lui si illumina. "Isabelle ..." Lo dice come una preghiera, e lei non sa che altro fare. Non c'è da meravigliarsi se il cuore di Alec è sconvolto a causa di Magnus.

Finalmente capisce il tumulto dell'amore, del caderci dentro e del cercare di gestire i sentimenti. Perché non ti lascia il tempo di elaborare tutti i dettagli. L'amore si avvicina a te un bel giorno e dice: "ecco qua, buona fortuna!" e poi buonanotte. Il resto dipende da te.

Sta per iniziare a scendere lungo la grondaia fuori dalla casa di Simon - perché le porte sono per i dilettanti - quando Simon chiama dolcemente il suo nome. È sul piccolo balcone e quando si sporge, Izzy si allunga sulla ringhiera e lo bacia. Sente brividi lungo la schiena, ora a causa dell'aria fresca della notte, e le dita calde di Simon contro la guancia.

"Stiamo davvero infrangendo tutte le regole, lo sai. E’ il principe che dovrebbe arrampicarsi su e giù per la torre." Lo dice bonariamente, quindi Izzy non lo sgrida.

Sorride, semplicemente. "È una nuova era, Simon. Questa è la nuova fiaba. "

"Mi piace." dice Simon, e poi si allontana. "Stai attenta. Per favore."

"Lo sono sempre".

E poi è lì che scende e si allontana da Simon, che arrischia un altro sguardo quando lei è arrivata in fondo. Lei gli manda un bacio e anche da sotto giurerebbe che stia arrossendo.

~

"Qualcuno ha passato una buona notte."

Isabelle si acciglia mentre è a metà strada fra l’entrata e la sua porta. Un piede dentro e l'altro nel corridoio.

 _Ce l’avevo quasi fatta_ , pensa.

La prossima volta dovrà ricordarsi che non ha un solo fratello protettivo. Ne ha due.

Si volta, incrocia le braccia sul petto e fissa Jace. "E tu cosa stai facendo?" chiede, ma non troppo forte, perché sono quasi le  tre del mattino. Anche gli agenti dormono alle ore normali. "Clary lo sa che sei ossessionato dalle abitudini di sonno di un'altra donna?"

Jace fa una faccia come se avesse mangiato un limone. "Izzy, blah. E non cambiare argomento. Cosa stavi facendo? O dovrei dire, con chi eri? "

"Ero con una persona che si chiama - e potresti conoscerne il nome – signor Non-Sono-Affari-Tuoi" mormora Izzy. 

Jace riflette per alcuni secondi. “Mmh. Non mi sembra di conoscerlo, il ragazzo".

"Lo immaginavo. Dovresti cercare di conoscerlo meglio". Isabelle spalanca di nuovo la porta della sua camera da letto. "Buonanotte." dice seccamente.

Una mano copre improvvisamente la sua sulla maniglia della porta.

"Jace, sul serio -" 

Tace quando alza lo sguardo e vede l'espressione di Jace.

La sta guardando attentamente e con preoccupazione.

Sospira. Chi è lei per arrabbiarsi, quando, se le situazioni fossero invertite, probabilmente avrebbe insistito anche lei per avere ulteriori dettagli?

"Sei nei guai?", chiede Jace calmo. "Guai seri?"

Isabelle scuote la testa. "Che cosa? No, no, sto bene" sussurra. Appoggia la mano su quella di Jace, dandole una leggera stretta. "Veramente."

Jace ancora non si rilassa. "Non sei in una missione segreta che ti metta in pericolo?" chiede. Le sue labbra si incurvano agli angoli. "Non andresti senza di me, vero, Izzy?"

"Mai." Promette lei e si sporge in avanti per baciargli la guancia.

Apparentemente soddisfatto di quella risposta, Jace indietreggia di nuovo, guardandola con un piccolo sorriso. Sbadiglia e Izzy improvvisamente si sente in colpa. Per quanto ha aspettato il suo ritorno? Preoccupandosi visto che non tornava?

Decide di alleggerire l’atmosfera. "Oh, la risposta sarebbe: nove volte su dieci. Se è questo che ti stavi chiedendo. "

Jace incrocia le braccia sul petto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Per cosa sarebbe questo voto?" chiede.

"Per quanto sarà contento Alec quando saprà che stai sul serio prendendo il tuo ruolo di sostituto fratello responsabile." dice Isabelle. Alza gli occhi al cielo. "Ma davvero, questa cosa non ti si addice, Jace. Voglio indietro il mio compagno di casini".

Jace le fa l'occhiolino e lei si rilassa. Sorride anche pigramente, il suo solito marchio di fabbrica. "Presto." promette Jace. "Quando Alec sarà tornato, possiamo tornare ai nostri soliti ruoli."

Lei annuisce. Quando cala di nuovo la calma, si schiarisce la voce. "Anche tu stai bene, vero?" gli chiede Isabelle. "So che i Morgenstern non vi hanno fatto nulla fisicamente, ma ... sono certa che non è stato facile."

"No. Non lo è stato. Niente di quello che facciamo lo è mai, Iz." Jace si appoggia contro il muro accanto alla porta e sospira. "Questo è quello che facciamo e dobbiamo accettarlo. Ci occupiamo di queste cose, in modo che gli altri non debbano farlo. "

"Sì. E non sarebbe bello se il Clave ci ascoltasse per una volta? "

Jace alza gli occhi al cielo. "C’è una notevole possibilità che non accada mai." borbotta. "Sono troppo fissati nelle loro convinzioni”.

Isabelle annuisce in accordo. Gli si avvicina, la sua voce si trasforma in un bisbiglio urgente. "Jace, Valentine è davvero una minaccia. E diventerà solo più grande. Dobbiamo iniziare a pianificare una mossa importante contro di lui, prima che la faccenda peggiori." Le sue mani si chiudono rabbiosamente a pugno. "Cosa ci vorrà per far svegliare il Clave e-"  

L'ascensore improvvisamente suona. E si apre.

 _Il che è strano_ , pensa Isabelle, perché sono le tre del mattino e ognuno o sta dormendo o sta pernottando in una casa sicura.

Nessuno si muove di notte, a meno che non sia assolutamente vitale.

Quindi è un eufemismo dire che Isabelle è scioccata nel vedere Alec, Magnus e due ragazze entrare di fretta nell'Istituto. E stanno trasportando, no, trascinando, un ragazzo con loro. Trattenuto per le braccia, la sua testa ciondola di lato, i suoi occhi si muovono pigramente.

Ad una prima occhiata, il gruppo sembra solo teso. Ma quando Isabelle si avvicina, seguita da Jace, sussulta. Si mette una mano sulla bocca mentre li guarda con occhi spalancati. La camicia di Alec è a pezzi, e le mani di Magnus sono macchiate di una sfumatura di rosso dolorosamente ovvia. C'è anche del sangue lungo i visi delle due ragazze, e del ragazzo.

I loro occhi hanno un’espressione selvaggia, come se fossero in fuga, ed è lo sguardo negli occhi di Alec - la paura, lo sguardo tormentato e gelido - che fa pompare il sangue di Izzy nelle vene. L'adrenalina le dà un’improvvisa botta.

Izzy accarezza il viso di Alec, inclinandolo lentamente. "Chi è ferito?" chiede, ignorando il tremore nella propria voce. Cerca di ricordare su cosa concentrarsi in caso di emergenza; identificare le ferite peggiori, verificare le cose ovvie.

Alec si ritrae. "Solo il ragazzo." dice rauco. È come se avesse gridato a squarciagola per giorni. La sua voce è graffiante e ruvida, e le sue guance sono macchiate di lacrime. "Ma ..." si interrompe.

Isabelle rimane così per un momento, le mani che aleggiano nello spazio ora vuoto. Le abbassa, nascondendone il tremito. La paura le stringe il petto come una cintura di sicurezza. Troppo stretta. Le spinge via l’aria dai polmoni e la fa ansimare.

Anche Jace mette insieme gli eventi nello stesso momento. Il sangue, l'arrivo improvviso, i tre adolescenti vestiti con le divise da allenamento.

"Chicago." esala. La parola squarcia l'aria come una condanna a morte. Non può fare a meno di sentire che le manca l'aria. "Che cos’è successo? Alec? Magnus? E ... gli altri ... oh mio Dio ... ". La sua voce si spezza, non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime. Cominciano a gonfiarle gli occhi e batte le palpebre.

Accanto a lei, Jace ansima. "Siete gli unici sopravvissuti ...?"

Alec scuote la testa. È il primo vero segnale del fatto che sta ancora funzionando. Ma è un gesto selvaggio; così atipico per Alec che rende Isabelle ancora più desiderosa di piangere. Il suo consueto controllo è scomparso, ed è snervante, specie se abbinato alla sua voce distaccata. 

Spaventa Izzy e lei cerca di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui.

"No." dice Alec, stringendo forte il ragazzo. Lo tira su in piedi, ignora il suo gemito e lo fissa.

Izzy si sente male al vedere la freddezza negli occhi di Alec. Qualunque emozione stia provando suo fratello, lo sta rendendo distante. Alec parla lentamente, "Ce ne sono altri, ma ... sono all'ospedale. Ospedali, in realtà." Alec chiude gli occhi, le sue labbra si stringono con fermezza. Sta cercando di trattenersi, ma Isabelle sa che si sente morire. "Quando il Clave è arrivato, loro ... loro ... ehm ..."

"Che cosa-"

Alec ringhia improvvisamente, “Prendilo”. La sua voce si incrina. Un lampo improvviso di rabbia brucia nei suoi occhi. Spinge il ragazzo in avanti, e lui incespica tra le braccia di Jace. "Mettilo in cella. Adesso". 

Il silenzio che segue è atroce. Izzy batte le palpebre, cercando di capire le sue parole. L'ha sentito bene? "Alec, cosa ...?"

"Adesso." ripete Alec, questa volta a denti stretti. La sua mascella si contrae rabbiosamente. La camicia strappata e i capelli disordinati lo fanno sembrare pronto a dare il via ad una rissa. O a finirla.

Accanto a lui, Magnus si guarda le mani, ora che non sta più aiutando a reggere il ragazzo insanguinato. Si attarda per un attimo, girandosi a guardare dietro le spalle le due ragazze.

Jace parla per primo. Prende il ragazzo - delicatamente - e gli mette attorno un braccio robusto. "Ce l’ho." dice. Fa cenno verso Izzy. "Vai a svegliare Maryse." aggiunge calmo, ma il suo volto coraggioso è una maschera cauta che sembra pronta a scivolare via da un momento all'altro. Si volta prima che succeda, e guida il ragazzo dietro l'angolo.

Izzy non riesce a ricordare come arriva alla porta vicino all'ala ovest, ma si fa forza. In qualche modo. E poi sta battendo forte alla porta della madre, e le parole le si strozzano in gola, mentre singhiozza silenziosamente. Batte fino a quando i suoi pugni sembra stiano per andare in pezzi.

La porta si apre.

Maryse si strofina gli occhi e poi li socchiude. Anche se è vestita con semplici pantaloni grigi e una camicia a maniche lunghe abbinata, Isabelle trema ancora al primo segno di rabbia.

"Isabelle, davvero, a quest’ora ..."

La madre improvvisamente si interrompe. Il nervosismo si trasforma rapidamente in consapevolezza. Scruta il viso di Izzy e poi vede le lacrime; la preoccupazione e l'incertezza. Fa un passo in avanti e prende il viso di Isabelle tra le mani. Non dovrebbe ricordarle Simon, non in questo momento, quando c'è così tanta oscurità che li circonda, ma è così. Izzy non può fare a meno di ricordare quel calore, per una frazione di secondo.

"Dimmi cosa c'è che non va" dice Maryse, sottovoce.

“E '... Alec. E l’Istituto di Chicago. Mamma. E’ stato ... " Izzy fa alcuni respiri profondi. Parlare in frammenti non renderà la cosa più facile. Ha bisogno di concentrarsi. Di restare calma per la sua famiglia.

Izzy guarda sua madre. "Penso che siano stati attaccati."

"Pensi?" ripete Maryse. Non è scortese, ma la sensazione di distacco è familiare. Sua madre sta già analizzando la situazione, volendo dettagli e risposte. Non si perde nelle emozioni.

Izzy non dice altro.

Il suo viso deve aver espresso l’impotenza che prova, perché Maryse sta annuendo improvvisamente - quasi a se stessa - e afferra una giacca prima di chiudere la porta dietro di loro. "Portami da loro." ordina, ancora pacatamente. E questo spaventa Isabelle ancora di più. L'insolita gentilezza di sua madre deve significare che la sua faccia è un casino di lacrime e di trucco della sera prima. Non c'è da stupirsi che stia camminando lungo i corridoi e stringendo saldamente il braccio di Izzy, mentre si avviano alla stanza principale.

Alec è ancora lì, e si appoggia all'indietro con le mani su uno dei tavoli. Jace è davanti a lui e gli sta mettendo la propria giacca intorno alle spalle. Cioè, sta cercando di farlo. Ma Izzy osserva con tristezza come Alec se la scrolla di dosso senza pensarci due volte, spingendola di nuovo tra le braccia di Jace e fissando il pavimento.

Jace si volta mentre entrano, e la sua espressione rispecchia quella disperata di lei. Che cerca di sorridere, ma non ce la fa. Si arrende e si mette invece le braccia attorno.

Non sarà facile, pensa. Cerca di non guardare Magnus, che è - per fortuna - ora in piedi con le spalle rivolte a loro, mentre parla con le due ragazze. Sta gesticolando molto con le mani, ma a parte questo, Izzy spera davvero che Maryse non si accorga di lui.

Un senso di terrore invade Izzy. Non possono nascondere Magnus per sempre. Presto, dovranno rispondere della loro missione segreta. Rispondere dell’aver salvato il loro amico rischiando la vita.

Fortunatamente, per ora, Maryse si concentra su di loro. Si avvicina ad Alec. "Rapporto" dice semplicemente.

Izzy sussulta al tono duro. Sicuramente sua madre può vedere la disperazione - anche se non il danno fisico - che pervade la stanza.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la chiude. Alec si raddrizza un po’, e Jace solleva il mento e aspetta. Izzy si rende conto allora che allo stesso tempo, quello che sta facendo sua madre è probabilmente la cosa migliore per tutti loro adesso. Si rende conto che Maryse li sta facendo concentrare, allontanando la paura e il pericolo di perdere la speranza.

 _Sta prendendo il comando_ , realizza Izzy.

Quando Alec risponde, è come se stesse leggendo una lista; logico e stringato. "Valentine ha attaccato l’Istituto di Chicago." dice. "La Coppa è perduta. Quattro reclute sono morte. Il resto è all'ospedale di Evanston, o all'ospedale di NorthShore, o- "

Si interrompe, un breve momento di dolore in mezzo al controllo. Si raddrizza e continua. "Alcuni sono in condizioni critiche. Altri sono stati fortunati". Deglutisce e guarda velocemente Isabelle, la sua espressione si addolcisce. "Lydia Branwell ... ha perso molto sangue, ma è viva. A malapena."

Il sollievo inonda Isabelle, che si sente sopraffatta. Si asciuga le lacrime che stanno cadendo e dice una rapida preghiera. Ma poi la consapevolezza che altri quattro sono morti, e forse di più moriranno, e il senso di colpa è un pugno allo stomaco; una pugnalata contro la sua buona fortuna.

"Sua madre non è stata così fortunata" dice Alec. Sospira, e senza la rabbia, sembra solo stanco ora. Ci sono ombre sotto i suoi occhi e le spalle sono abbassate. "Era in sala operatoria quando abbiamo sentito di lei l'ultima volta. I Morgenstern erano a caccia della Coppa, ma a loro non importava chi eliminassero per ottenerla. Lydia Branwell ha salvato molte vite. Ha chiamato i rinforzi "

Accanto a loro, Maryse sta respirando pesantemente. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa, e Isabelle la guarda, in attesa di una reazione. Lo sono tutti.

Maryse stringe il naso tra le dita. È il primo segno di incertezza. Viene rapidamente sostituito, tuttavia, da uno sguardo feroce. Comprime le labbra e si precipita al computer più vicino, chinandosi e battendo i tasti. Preme infine l’ultimo.

E un allarme squillante e acuto perfora la stanza.

Izzy sussulta, ma con una strana sensazione di sollievo. È la conferma che quello che sta succedendo è reale, e non un incubo terribile. Affrontando le sue paure, osserva le luci che iniziano a lampeggiare.

Una voce echeggia , "Blocco di emergenza. Per favore, rimanere all’interno dell'edificio. Blocco di emergenza. Per favore, rimanere all’interno dell'edificio... "

Maryse torna indietro. Ha le mani sui fianchi. "E TU dove diavolo eri?" scatta.

Alec arretra di colpo come se gli avessero sparato. Guarda la madre, e il suo viso si affloscia.

Isabelle fa per parlare, ma l'espressione sul viso di Maryse la zittisce in un istante. Non ha mai visto sua madre così ... incontrollabile. Dura, sì, ma mai livida di rabbia. Mai con le mani tremanti e gli occhi spalancati.

E lei sta dirigendo tutta quella rabbia interamente su Alec.

Isabelle riapre la bocca. Ma cosa può dire? Dopotutto, lei sa esattamente dove si trovava Alec. E anche Magnus. Il nascere della loro felicità significa il mondo per Isabelle, e fosse dannata prima di lasciarsi scappare qualcosa e dire troppo. Tace, lasciando che le lacrime scendano in silenzio.

Rimanere forte è l'unico supporto che può offrire in questo momento. Ha l’orribile sensazione che presto Alec avrà bisogno di tutto questo.

Suo fratello non dice niente, ma le spalle gli tremano, e quando la prima lacrima cade, l'unica ragione per cui Isabelle non si precipita in avanti è perché Maryse spinge un braccio fuori, bloccandola.

"No." dice Maryse, in tono gelido. "Tuo fratello ora sta imparando le conseguenze dell'arroganza".

Una botta contro il cemento, e poi un ringhio, e all'improvviso Magnus Bane si erge di fronte a Maryse. Il suo mento si solleva in un gesto di sfida, ma anche di orgoglio, e Izzy lo sa bene - ed è sicura che anche sua madre lo sappia, sfortunatamente - di come lui stia proteggendo anche Alec.

Magnus si pianta di fronte a Maryse, a pochi centimetri da lei. "Tutti fanno errori." dice, sottilmente. "Farai bene a ricordarlo."

Izzy quasi boccheggia. La forza della sua rabbia è intensa, ma la cosa peggiore è la minaccia che c’è dietro; la sfida, e il modo pericoloso in cui gli occhi di Magnus si socchiudono. Ha un aspetto freddo; tutto angoli acuti e abiti strappati. Se Isabelle non sapesse che è un amico, davvero, davvero non vorrebbe essere dalla parte opposta di lui, in quel momento.

" Tu ." Maryse fa un passo indietro. "Che cosa…?"

Sua madre si ferma bruscamente. Osserva Magnus per un lungo momento, e gli unici suoni provengono dai rumorosi avvertimenti dell’altoparlante. Altri agenti ora si stanno svegliando e arrivano nel salone, dirigendosi verso i computer, accendono le macchine e attendono ordini.

Maryse è ignara di tutto ciò. Si limita a fissare Magnus, che non dà segno di arretrare. Per fortuna, non dice altro, ma la sua presenza è sufficiente. 

"Come hai ...?" Maryse lascia la frase sospesa nell'aria. È stata pronunciata a voce bassa, ma è la cosa più dannatamente rumorosa nella stanza. Alec, Jace e Magnus stanno tutti zitti, e quando lo fa anche Izzy, nota il momento in cui la confusione di sua madre, e la sua sorpresa, si trasformano in comprensione.

Maryse ansima improvvisamente. "No…" sussurra. La fragilità che percepisce colpisce Isabelle. Ha mai sentito sua madre incerta prima d’ora? 

Gira la testa per guardare Alec, e poi Magnus.

Maryse fa un passo in avanti, e quando alza le braccia, è in un debole tentativo di supplica; per cambiare il passato. "Alec, per favore ... non hai ..." Un singhiozzo rotto soffoca le sue parole, e Maryse si mette una mano sulla fronte, coprendosi gli occhi per alcuni, lunghi, dolorosi momenti.

Alec si allontana dal tavolo. Rimane accanto a Magnus, ma guarda verso la madre. Con le lacrime agli occhi, ripete il suo stesso gesto e apre le braccia. Sembra un bambino smarrito, che implora perdono, e Isabelle vuole scuotere la testa e dirgli di non farlo. Digli che aveva ragione a combattere per questo.

"Mamma." sussurra Alec. "Per favore, io…"

Maryse improvvisamente alza un dito. Inspira bruscamente e abbastanza forte da essere sentita al di sopra dell’allarme. "Non ha più importanza" dice. Sebbene lo shock sia scomparso dalla sua espressione, le sue mani tremano ancora. Dalla rabbia o dalla sorpresa, Izzy non lo sa. E non vuole saperlo.

"Quel che è fatto è fatto. Meno so meglio è. Per una volta."

Le spalle di Alec sono ancora tese, ma ora sembra speranzoso.

E poi Maryse lo distrugge. Con un unico sguardo che risucchia tutto il calore dalla stanza. C'è una chiara risposta nella sua freddezza. No, dice, non sei perdonato.

Izzy lo sente forte e chiaro. Anche Alec, perché si appoggia di nuovo pesantemente contro il tavolo e fissa il suolo.

Maryse inizia a notare gli altri che entrano nella stanza, aspettando i suoi ordini. Fa un rapido cenno nella loro direzione, e poi indica loro tre. "Per ora, fate il vostro lavoro. Voglio sapere come ha fatto Valentine ad entrare nell'Istituto. Scopritelo." Guarda Alec. "Non fallire".

 _Ancora_.

La parola non detta aleggia nell’aria.

Prima che qualcuno dica qualcosa, Alec si allontana dal tavolo e mette le mani dietro la schiena, sollevando il mento. La sua espressione è passiva, priva di ogni emozione. "Non succederà." risponde.

Isabelle scuote la testa ancora prima che Maryse se ne vada.

Quando la madre si volta per andarsene, si precipita in avanti e afferra entrambe le mani di Alec. "Devi ripulirti." lo sollecita Izzy. "Vai, fatti una doccia, riposati e dormi. Per favore. Fallo prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, mi senti? " Cerca di trattenere il singhiozzo che vuole sfuggirle.

Scuote le mani del fratello. “Alec? Stai ascoltando?"

Anche Jace è lì e stringe una mano attorno alla nuca di Alec, in quell'abbraccio che sembra strano a chiunque altro, ma è così normale per Jace e Alec.

Jace sorride, un gesto coraggioso che fa venir voglia ad Isabelle di singhiozzare ancora. "Amico, ci sei?" dice con leggerezza, ma il tremore è innegabile. Sta guardando attentamente Alec. "Hai bisogno di prenderti cura di te per un po'".

Alec improvvisamente allontana la sua mano. "L’ho fatto anche troppo, di recente." scatta. Li oltrepassa, ma poi si ferma e si volta indietro. Izzy si accorge che sta evitando di guardare Magnus. "Questo è successo a causa mia, a causa di ..."

"Noi" termina Magnus. Alla fine si unisce a loro con uno sguardo addolorato. Il suo trucco è sciupato, e c'è del sangue che macchia le sue unghie blu.

Fa qualche passo avanti, verso Alec. Parla al gruppo, ma i suoi occhi non lo abbandonano. "Siamo stati condotti in trappola. Ma hanno ragione, Alec ... riposati. Per favore ". Magnus sussurra l'ultima parola in modo intimo. 

Isabelle distoglie lo sguardo quando Magnus prende la mano di Alec e se la porta al petto. La tiene lì, cullandolo vicino al suo cuore. La tiene semplicemente, e non dice altro, ma è abbastanza per tirare Alec fuori dalla sua nebbia, perché dopo una lunga pausa, tira indietro la propria mano di una frazione. Fissa quelle mani intrecciate davanti ai suoi occhi, poi annuisce. Solo una volta.

"Va bene." dice lentamente. "Ma devi svegliarmi dopo tre ore. E poi, al lavoro. "

Guarda Jace e Isabelle, ed entrambi annuiscono, sollevati.

"D’accordo." dice Izzy dolcemente. "Vai." Stringe la mano di Alec. L'altra è ancora sequestrata da Magnus, e dopo un momento, lui sembra rendersene conto, perché la abbassa con riluttanza e scioglie le dita. Magnus annuisce in accordo.

Soffocando uno sbadiglio, Alec si allontana, iniziando già a sbottonare la camicia strappata. Isabelle sente la sua faccia ricominciare ad accartocciarsi, perché solo suo fratello potrebbe dimenticarsi di dormire se ciò significasse incolpare se stesso per tutto.

"Hey. Magnus, cosa è successo quando ...? "

Jace si interrompe all'improvviso. Isabelle si volta indietro e capisce perché.

Ora che Alec non c'è più, Magnus sembra ancora più sconfitto. Si preme le dita sulla tempia, spingendo da parte i capelli umidi che gli cadono appena sul viso. Le luci azzurre notturne illuminano appena la stanza.

Una lacrima gli cade lungo la guancia, e quando Magnus si morde un labbro, Izzy sa che sta finalmente cedendo.

Quando inizia a piangere, lei è lì in un istante per abbracciarlo. Abbraccia Magnus ferocemente, non permettendogli di affrontare tuttoquesto da solo. Jace rimane accanto a loro e gli massaggia le spalle. È uno strano momento di conforto, ma lo accettano.

L'unico modo per sopravvivere nel loro tipo di esistenza è afferrare questi momenti; abbracciare gli amici e ricominciare.

Quando Magnus sospira, si allontanano. Tuttavia, rimangono vicini, osservando altri agenti svegliarsi e dirigersi verso la sala riunioni. Presto, probabilmente, verranno chiamati, ma Isabelle vuole prima chiedere alcune cose.

"Alec sta bene?"

Magnus scuote la testa. "Non lo so." dice tristemente. "Il ragazzo che abbiamo portato ... stava lavorando per Valentine. O è stato costretto a farlo. Chi lo sa?" Magnus sospira, battendo distrattamente il dito contro la coscia. "Ma l’Istituto di Chicago... è una rovina. Non c'è modo di risistemarlo. I Morgenstern sanno dove si trova ora. Nessuno può tornare indietro. Bastardi. " 

Magnus improvvisamente batte un pugno sul tavolo. La rabbia insieme alle lacrime, e il trucco rovinato, lo fanno sembrare ancora più spaventoso di prima. Sembra un angelo vendicatore; insanguinato, dagli occhi lampeggianti e invaso dalla compassione. È arrabbiato perché gli importa, e Isabelle sfida chiunque a dire il contrario.

"Hanno distrutto una casa." sibila Magnus tra i denti. "Hanno distrutto dei bambini!”

Izzy trattiene un altro singhiozzo, sollevandosi e scostando i capelli intrisi di sudore di Magnus. Lui tiene un braccio intorno alla vita di lei e lei continua a carezzargli la fronte. Non è molto, ma è tutto ciò che può fare adesso.

"Dovresti riposare anche tu." dice. "Hai guidato per cosa, dieci ore?"

Magnus respinge la sua preoccupazione. "Abbiamo fatto a turno".

Tuttavia, lei non lascia perdere. Accanto a lei, Jace scuote la testa; chiaramente dalla sua parte per cercare di far riposare anche lui.

"Non mi interessa." dice Izzy, ma non duramente. "Hai bisogno di riposare. Vai. Il ragazzo sarà ancora qui domattina. "

Proprio come Alec, Magnus sembra arrendersi solo perché non ha più l'energia per combattere. Si passa una mano sulla testa e inizia a uscire dalla stanza, fermandosi solo sulla soglia per tornare dalle due ragazze - che, si rende conto Izzy, sono due delle reclute sopravvissute che devono essere state in condizioni di camminare, e correre.

"Mi dispiace così tanto." dice Magnus, e le guarda con occhi addolorati. Le due ragazze lo raggiungono e si abbracciano, loro tre insieme. Lui le attira a sé, e il loro affetto rende chiaro che stanno condividendo tutta la forza che possiedono.

Isabelle non può fare a meno di pensare di nuovo alla famiglia - come potrebbe non farlo, in un momento come questo?

Pensa a come a volte le famiglie che scegli da te sono più importanti; non per il sangue o per legge, ma per questo. Per amore e scelta.

"Assicurati che stiano bene." sussurra Magnus a Izzy. "Non interrogarle ancora. Per favore."

Jace annuisce, ed è il primo a fare una mossa. Appoggia comprensivo un braccio su quello di Magnus, prima di accompagnare fuori le due ragazze. Parla loro sottovoce mentre escono.

Magnus li fissa semplicemente, guardandoli andarsene. "Non sono nemmeno riuscite a diplomarsi." dice tristemente. "Doveva esserci un ballo ... e una festa ma ..." sospira. Si guarda le mani.

Izzy le prende nelle proprie. "Non farai del bene a nessuno se ti stancherai a morte. Magnus, segui il tuo stesso consiglio. Riposa". Indica la stanza affollata accanto a loro, i pannelli di vetro che rivelano l'afflusso di agenti all'interno. "Siamo sotto chiave, non puoi fare nulla. Non adesso. Presto, avremo un piano. Il Clave non sarà in grado di far finta di niente questa volta. Questo è stato un attacco diretto."

La sua rabbia la spinge in avanti. Perché si era dovuti arrivare a questo? Al permettere al Clave di regolare le sue priorità sulla base di convinzioni egoistiche? Tutto quello che volevano era una Coppa, e adesso, Isabelle non sarebbe neppure sorpresa se chiedessero loro di ripetere la missione. Per recuperare nuovamente la Coppa, piuttosto che tagliare la testa al serpente, ai Morgenstern.

Ma questo è un pensiero per un altro giorno, e lei guarda tristemente il suo amico lì in piedi.

Magnus la guarda, i suoi occhi di solito caldi sono offuscati dal rimpianto. "Siamo stati noi, vero?" chiede Magnus. "Tutto è iniziato perché ho rubato la Coppa. Perché volevo la vendetta ... "

Izzy scuote la testa. "No. È iniziato molto tempo prima." dice con ferocia. "Gli uomini crudeli cercano disperatamente di farci rivoltare l'un l'altro, e contro noi stessi. Non rendere mai più facile il loro lavoro. Fai quello che hai sempre fatto e combatti. Riposa e combatti domani. C'è sempre un'altra possibilità, Magnus. Sempre un altro inizio; un altro modo per mettere fine ad un evento terribile e ingiusto. Lo faremo. Tutti noi. Insieme."

Magnus si china verso di lei e le preme un bacio sulla fronte.

Sorride, solo un piccolo sorriso, ma abbastanza da far sorridere anche lei. "Sei incredibile." dice Magnus, e poi se ne va.

È solo allora che Isabelle è veramente sola. Solo allora si rende conto che i suoi piedi la stanno portando via, fuori dalla stanza principale e lungo i corridoi. Sta procedendo con uno scopo, e quando la porta del laboratorio le si para davanti, Isabelle non è nemmeno sorpresa.

Estrae un elastico e lega i capelli in una stretta coda di cavallo, tirando i capelli.

Si toglie l'ultima traccia di rossetto colorato col dorso della mano.

Davanti al grande tavolo, osservando il caotico insieme di codici, note scarabocchiate e teorie, fissa la data sottolineata in rosso. La rabbia la invade, e la stanza si fa improvvisamente calda. Il suo corpo bolle, le sue guance arrossiscono per la furia.

_Non puoi nasconderti da me. Non adesso. Hai minacciato la mia famiglia._

Afferrando una penna, Izzy pronuncia le ultime parole ad alta voce.

"Non devi preoccuparti di trovarci. Vengo prima io a cercarti".

~

L'ultima volta che Magnus è stato nell’Istituto di New York, ricorda di essere rimasto preoccupato per tutto il tempo. Non sapendo mai chi fosse un amico e chi invece stesse aspettando di pugnalarlo alle spalle.

 _Nulla è cambiato da allora_ , pensa, un po' amaramente, e stancamente.

Ma è una bugia. Lui conosce molte più persone, adesso, e se ne fida. Gli sono persino care. La rabbia crescente nel vedere Maryse criticare Alec ritorna ancora una volta. Non se l’è sentita di stare in disparte a guardare una madre strapazzare il figlio per essersi comportato da essere umano. Non quando è ancora così ignara del danno che gli ha causato.

Non che a Maryse possa interessare, ma Magnus si infuria ancora quando la immagina andare in giro senza rendersi conto di ciò che lei - intenzionalmente o meno - ha aiutato a creare.

Ora non è il momento di pensare al suo passato, decide Magnus. Perché stanno succedendo un sacco di cose nel presente. Troppe, per poterle ignorare, questo è sicuro.

Magnus si ferma improvvisamente. Batte le palpebre, cercando di ricordare dove si sta dirigendo.

Dove dovrebbe sdraiarsi e dormire? Non ha una stanza dove andare. Non ci sono sacchi a pelo disponibili per assassini ribelli che nutrono sentimenti per gli agenti del Clave.

Quindi, di chi è la porta davanti alla quale si trova adesso?

_Lo sai._

Certo che lo sa. È l'unica stanza che conosce; l'unica che lo attira.

Ha senso che Magnus si sia diretto lì.  _Verso di lui_  . 

L'unica persona che, proprio in questo momento, capirà. Qualcuno che possa capire il dolore, ma anche il conforto.

Magnus esita, alzando tentativamente la mano verso la porta.

Come in risposta, la maniglia scompare sotto la sua mano, la porta si apre lentamente da sola. O forse non è mai stata veramente chiusa, tanto per cominciare. Magnus si chiede se forse, solo forse, qualcuno l'abbia lasciata socchiusa di proposito.

Perché dopo il viaggio, così pieno di tensione e di telefonate all'ospedale per aggiornamenti, Magnus non è sicuro di dove si trovino loro due. Dove ciascuno di loro sia posizionato. La cosa lo spaventa abbastanza da desiderare di fuggire. Una parte di lui vuole alzare i soliti muri e fare un cauto passo indietro per allontanarsi dal fuoco.

Ma Magnus Bane non è mai stato un vigliacco.

Così quando la porta si apre, entra e lentamente la chiude dietro di sé e ci si appoggia.

L’interno della stanza è semplice; tavole di quercia, una scrivania, una sedia, pesanti tende verdi che lasciano entrare solo un raggio di luce lunare. C'è una figura distesa sul letto matrimoniale, e quando Alec si alza a sedere, i suoi occhi color nocciola catturano la luce.

Il respiro di Magnus gli si ferma in gola. È come se fosse scivolato in un qualche angolo privato del mondo che divide la luce dall’oscurità. Alec è inzuppato di morbida luce lunare, e Magnus è nell'ombra, ma non appena fa il primo passo in avanti, la luce colpisce anche lui. Alec si sporge verso di lui e nel suo bagliore si insinuano le ombre.

Quell'equilibrio è quasi incantevole, pensa Magnus. Com'è facile scivolare tra la luce e il buio, il bene e il male. Quanto sono incerte le separazioni.

Non avanza oltre, si limita a sedere sul bordo del letto e osserva Alec. L’agente non indossa più la camicia e il cuore di Magnus accelera nel vedere l’alzarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto. Cerca di stabilizzare il battito, ma con Alec lì davanti, come può farlo? Come può pensare a qualcosa di diverso dal desiderio di abbracciarlo?

"Sei qui." dice Alec, con voce sorpresa. Il sollievo nella sua espressione colpisce Magnus nel miglior modo possibile. Coglie l'attimo, o almeno ci prova, quando Alec appoggia una mano esitante sullo spazio accanto a lui. Sul letto. Vicino a lui.

"Vuoi…?"

Anche Magnus esita. C'è qualcosa di così fragile in questa notte.

Quanto facilmente può dire la parola sbagliata? Oppure sfoderare il tipo sbagliato di sorriso e rovinare tutto?

Alla fine, Magnus annuisce. Si abbassa lentamente a slacciarsi le scarpe, le toglie e le posa con calma sul pavimento. Si passa la camicia sopra la testa, il velluto ruvido contro la sua pelle, e la lascia accanto alle scarpe.

Non si slaccia la cintura né si toglie i pantaloni. Persino Magnus sa quando fermarsi.

Ma ora c'è un accenno di sorriso sul viso di Alec, e un leggero rossore sulle sue guance pallide, e Magnus sa che sta prendendo la decisione giusta. Entrambi hanno causato molti danni, seppure involontariamente, ma hanno anche dato gioia, e hanno contribuito ad unire delle persone. L'equilibrio appiattisce le cose in modo terribile. Se perdi delle persone, metti insieme le altre. Se le persone sono insieme, le vite di altri cambiano.

E a volte in peggio, se Alec giudica il volto di sua madre come qualcosa da cui passare oltre.

Magnus non è sicuro di cosa abbia compreso Maryse; probabilmente, che suo figlio è gay e che ha salvato Magnus sfidando gli ordini. 

In ogni caso, non è cosa che sarà facile ignorare.

Magnus arriva al lato destro del letto, fissando le coperte, dove la mano di Alec è ancora posata. Solo quando Alec la toglie, Magnus tira indietro le coperte e si arrampica accanto a lui.

Alec rimane seduto ancora per un momento, poi sospira, ricadendo contro il cuscino. Da questa angolazione, si vede che la sua mascella è serrata dalla tensione, e Magnus resiste all'impulso di far scorrere delicatamente il dito su di essa; per sciogliere le preoccupazioni. Vuole che Alec sorrida di nuovo.

In un certo senso, quello che colpisce Magnus adesso è l’essere in un letto accanto a un altro uomo. Quanto tempo è passato da quando ha goduto di questo tipo di intimità, liberamente e tentativamente? Troppo, capisce Magnus. Troppo tempo anche da quando lui l’ha desiderato.

"Non hai intenzione di torturare quel ragazzo, vero?"

Magnus sente se stesso chiedere, poi torna rapidamente al silenzio. È sicuro che Alec non abbia lasciata aperta la sua porta per essere interrogato.

Così è sorpreso quando Alec risponde. "Non lo so." dice, quasi troppo sottovoce per essere udito. Sta fissando il soffitto. Con una mano si tiene il gomito, mentre segue distrattamente la curva del suo labbro superiore.

Magnus non replica nulla. Non giudicherà, specialmente non ora.

Si fa silenzio, finché la mano di Alec non si abbassa improvvisamente. Stringe le lenzuola e si ode un gemito soffocato. "Come puoi starmi vicino?" sussurra. Ancora non si volta verso Magnus. "Sapendo che sto considerando questa possibilità ... come puoi stare qui? Tu sei stato torturato e io sto pensando di farlo a qualcun altro ... io sono ... "

Alec sussulta, il petto ansimante mentre riflette. Un altro momento prima di abbassare la mano. Ci sono le lacrime nei suoi occhi e Magnus odia vederle.

"Non posso." sussurra Alec. "Non lo farò." Si volta verso Magnus, inclinando la testa a sinistra, e i suoi occhi scintillanti diventano improvvisamente pieni di calore. Anche in quella poca luce, sono ipnotici. "E’ oltrepassare un limite, non è vero? Dobbiamo distinguerci da loro. Altrimenti, in cosa siamo migliori? Perché sarei migliore dei Morgenstern? Io non sono un ... Non posso ... "

"Ehi." lo scuote Magnus sottovoce. Vede il petto di Alec che si alza e si abbassa troppo velocemente, e sa che il panico rischia di travolgerlo.

Delicatamente, Magnus allunga la mano e fa scorrere l'indice sul pugno chiuso di Alec. Lui si rilassa, solo un pochino, quindi Magnus continua e insiste un po' di più. Apre la mano di Alec in modo che il palmo sia rivolto verso l'alto sul letto. E di nuovo unisce le loro mani.

Contro le lenzuola fresche, il tocco è bruciante e Magnus assapora quel calore; il contatto.

"Va tutto bene." dice Magnus, di nuovo, con calma. "Vieni qui." Si sposta in modo da sistemarsi di fronte ad Alec. Lo prende per le spalle e lo invita gentilmente a girarsi, in modo che la schiena di Alec sia rivolta verso di lui. Dopo un breve momento di esitazione, avvolge un braccio intorno al busto di Alec e lo tira indietro, e più vicino a sé.

Solo allora, con la schiena di Alec che gli preme contro il petto, Magnus sospira. Sentendosi più coraggioso, si azzarda a posare il capo nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Alec, il cui calore febbrile gli pizzica la guancia.

"Devi perdonare te stesso, Alexander. Per tutto". Passa il pollice sullo stomaco di Alec mentre parla. I suoi addominali tremano. "Semplicemente ci sono cose al di fuori del tuo controllo. Se fossimo stati all'Istituto, saremmo potuti morire insieme agli altri". Magnus espira e Alec rabbrividisce quando quel respiro gli colpisce la nuca. "E so che non vuoi morire, anche se non ne hai paura."

Rimangono in silenzio per un mezzo minuto e Magnus si chiede se Alec si stia addormentando.

Sta per tirarsi indietro, e cercare di riprendersi un po', quando Alec improvvisamente parla di nuovo.

"Lo sono. Spaventato, intendo. Lo sono davvero" ammette Alec. Solleva una mano per tenere il braccio di Magnus inchiodato contro il suo petto, ed è un invito a rimanere. "Come posso morire quando non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di vivere?" sussurra Alec.

Le sue parole svelano un segreto che Magnus si chiede per quanto tempo abbia tenuto nascosto. Quanto profondamente Alec seppellisce ciò che desidera?

 _Troppo_ , realizza Magnus.  _Davvero troppo._

Ma il fatto stesso che lo stia dicendo adesso, tra le braccia confortanti di qualcuno a cui importa profondamente di lui - e Magnus spera davvero che Alec lo sappia - riempie la stanza di speranza. La confusione caotica delle ultime ventiquattro ore prima o poi li travolgerà, ma qui, nella stanza, sono solo Magnus e Alec. Non c’è nulla tra loro tranne lenzuola e parole rilassanti. È Alec che tiene Magnus per il braccio e la fronte di Magnus che preme contro la nuca di Alec.

"Vivrai, Alec." promette Magnus. "Me ne assicurerò io." Con ogni momento che passa, lo promette con più forza. Con ogni tocco delle loro mani e ogni sussurro. "Se anche saremo noi contro il mondo, Alec, coglierò quelle probabilità." lo rassicura. "Non ho avuto molto per cui combattere nella mia vita. Niente di così importante. Ho amici meravigliosi e ricordi di mia madre, ma amore.. non ne ho avuto per molto tempo. E famiglia."

È la verità, e Magnus sente le parole sgorgare direttamente dal suo cuore. Sposta di nuovo la testa, il suo naso accarezza il dorso della scapola di Alec. "Da qualche parte lungo la strada, Isabelle è diventata mia amica. Jace. Lydia. Tutti quanti, qui e ... a Chicago. Capisco le tue paure. Davvero. Lo giuro, le capisco. Ma ... il tuo cuore batte ancora, Alec. "

Magnus muove il braccio che copre il torace di Alec e allarga il palmo della mano sul suo petto. Sente il battito del suo cuore, martellante e palpitante e che implora vita. "Riesci a sentirlo?" dice. "Sei vivo. E sei bello." dice Magnus, con sincerità.

Non ha mai visto nessuno bello come Alec, e porca miseria, è tempo che anche Alec ne sia consapevole.

"Umano. Forte. Debole. Coraggioso. Impaurito. Tutte queste emozioni fanno parte dell'essere vivi. Non ti escludere mai da questo." implora Magnus. Sente una stretta al petto e le parole gli scivolano dentro. Deglutisce.

Forse sta dicendo troppo. Sta attraversando un confine.

Alec emette un respiro profondo e tremante, che gli fa premere il petto ancor più sulla mano di Magnus, che ancora ricopre il suo cuore. "Beh, almeno ho fatto una cosa giusta."

"Che cosa?"

"Ti ho incontrato."

Lo dice così, semplicemente. Casualmente, facendo fare le capriole allo stomaco di Magnus. La cui vista comincia a sfocarsi ai bordi, ma sono lacrime di felicità, adesso, e lui non ne sente più il bruciore o il fastidio.

"Davvero." dice Magnus. "E io non vado da nessuna parte, amore."

Solleva il mento e depone un bacio sulla spalla di Alec, proprio in cima. Non si sofferma, sarebbe pericoloso. E’ già molto avere Alec tra le sue braccia e non volere di più.

Alec ridacchia allora, e il suo petto si scuote leggermente mentre ride. "Mi spiace che la nostra prima volta a letto non ... vada alla tua velocità." borbotta.

Magnus sorride nel suo collo, il mento affondato. Chiude gli occhi e sussurra: "Questo è anche meglio".

"Veramente?"

"Mm-m." mormora in assenso. Lo bacia di nuovo, proprio in cima alla spalla, per dimostrarglielo.

Si sente invadere dalla stanchezza e sente anche Alec sbadigliare.

"Non voglio incubi." borbotta Alec. Sembra esausto, ma almeno parte del suo umorismo sta tornando. Magnus non è mai stato così contento di sentire qualcuno roteare gli occhi, o almeno così fa pensare il tono.

"Non ne avrai. Li mangerò. "

Alec ride di nuovo. "E’ buffo."

"E’ sexy" dice Magnus, ma deve mordersi le labbra per smettere di ridere.

Alec sorride anche lui, ma poi si acquieta di nuovo. "Davvero ... non te ne vai?" chiede, e la sua voce è di nuovo piccola.

Gli sta chiedendo di più di dormire semplicemente nella stanza.

E non gli sta solo chiedendo se se ne andrà dopo che il blocco sarà tolto.

Magnus sospira. Chiudendo gli occhi, si chiede se questa decisione sia facile perché si tratta di Alec e lui non vuole più lasciarlo.

Abbandonare Alec adesso non gli sembra possibile, e Magnus è sollevato di sentirsi così. Di non avere esitazioni o incertezze sul fatto che Alec non capisca i suoi sentimenti. Non prendi qualcuno tra le tue braccia, o gli tieni la mano sul petto e gli sorridi, per poi andartene. Figuriamoci.

"Resto. Proprio qui" Magnus finalmente risponde. "Sto con te. Questa è la mia scelta. Non la tua. Puoi chiedermi di andarmene se vuoi, ma ... voglio combattere. Preferibilmente davanti a te, per essere sicuro che tu non faccia niente di stupido come bere un’altra volta del vino strano. "

Alec sbuffa. "Quello ero io in fase romantica".

"In fase stupida” corregge Magnus. Tocca la spalla di Alec, leggermente, e poi lo bacia nello stesso punto. "Ma sì. E’ stato molto da eroe romantico da parte tua, Alexander. "

Dopo un momento, Alec sposta via lentamente il braccio di Magnus, ma invece di spingerlo completamente da parte, si gira, in modo da trovarsi di fronte a Magnus, e poi gli mette il braccio attorno alla vita. Ora sono faccia a faccia e Magnus non ha dove nascondersi. E ci sono molti più punti che vorrebbe baciare, ma non osa.

Alec sospira. "Non voglio essere un eroe." dice tranquillamente. "Voglio solo essere me stesso."

Magnus lo stringe in segno di comprensione. Le sue dita sfiorano la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, ma non fa niente di stupido. Vuole solo toccare Alec, se lui glielo lascerà fare. A giudicare dal rossore delle sue guance, e dal sorriso che gli stira le labbra, ad Alec non importa un fico secco.

"Questo è tutto ciò che voglio da te." lo rassicura Magnus.

Il sospiro che subito dopo sfugge dalle labbra di Alec è in un certo senso la verità. "Grazie." dice.

La ruvidezza di quel suono commuove Magnus. Preme con insistenza contro il suo cuore. Guarda Alec, lo guarda davvero. È quasi come uno specchio. Magnus sa con perfetta chiarezza che tutto ciò che Alec vuole è essere visto per quello che è, e per quello essere abbastanza.  

Alec parla di nuovo, e anche se è ancora gentile e tranquillo, si percepisce un'urgenza. Alza una mano e poi la abbassa, fissandola. "Io ... io non so come fartelo capire, ma ... ho bisogno di te." Alla fine alza lo sguardo. "E penso che anche tu abbia bisogno di me."

Magnus chiude gli occhi. Sorride. "Certo. Credimi, è così. "

Dopo rimangono in silenzio per un bel po’, stesi insieme tra le lenzuola e toccandosi sempre appena. Quando il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del petto di Alec diventano più lenti, più languidi, Magnus sorride. Alza una mano e sposta una ciocca umida dei capelli di Alec, mentre un ingranaggio nella ruota delle sue emozioni si libera. Il dolore bruciante che ha provato per un po' ora sta diventando più forte, ma meno fisico. È sempre lì, attorno ad Alec, ma mentre prima era avido, ora è paziente. Vuole tempo. Vuole nutrimento e supporto, come il fuoco.

Magnus aspetta qualche altro minuto prima di andarsene. Quando è sicuro che Alec sia completamente addormentato, tira delicatamente via il proprio braccio - già manca il calore del corpo di Alec - e lentamente inizia a muoversi.

Si è a malapena seduto quando Alec pigramente tira fuori un braccio. Appoggiandolo sul petto di Magnus, per impedirgli di muoversi.

"Hm?" Da Magnus proviene un suono sorpreso. Fissa Alec, che apre un occhio e scuote la testa.

"Rimani." borbotta. "Per favore."

"Alexander..."

Magnus deglutisce, fissandolo e non vuole altro che obbedire. Ma le sue mani tremanti gli ricordano che non è più in grado di trattenersi. Se accetta, se si sdraia accanto ad Alec, potrebbe non volersi alzare mai più.

"Per favore" mormora Alec. Il sussurro sarebbe quasi abbastanza, ma ciò che spezza Magnus è la mano contro il suo petto. Soprattutto quando Alec prende la decisione per lui e gli avvolge un braccio robusto attorno alla vita, prima di tirarlo indietro.

Quando Magnus si ritrova naso a naso con Alec, cerca di rilassarsi. "Sono qui." dice dolcemente, perché è tutto ciò che può dire adesso. Tira su le coperte e si concentra su come sistemarle.

Il suono di Alec che russa dolcemente è il benvenuto. Magnus si rilassa non appena lo sente. Smette di giocare con i bordi delle coperte e si appoggia all’indietro, mettendo una po’ di distanza tra loro. Cerca di non guardare Alec, ma la tentazione è quasi insopportabile. Tuttavia, riesce a combatterla. Quasi.

Rotola sulla schiena e guarda invece verso l'alto. Quando finalmente le sue palpebre cominciano a diventare pesanti, e il corpo di Alec si sposta un po', Magnus si scopre a chiedersi quanto tempo ci vuole ad un uomo, in media, per addormentarsi.

E si chiede anche, in media, quanto tempo ci vuole, ad un uomo, per innamorarsi.

Riflette su tutto ciò finché le sue palpebre non cominciano a chiudersi. L'oscurità lo accoglie lentamente, e il sonno arriva.

La prima domanda ha una risposta piuttosto facile. _Venti minuti_. 

Magnus non si permette di rispondere alla seconda domanda. Ma quando i suoi sogni si riempiono di fantasmi dagli occhi screziati, pensa che potrebbe aver già cominciato ad individuare la risposta.


	18. Capitolo 18

 

Quando si sveglia, la prima cosa che Alec nota è che non c'è un braccio attorno a lui. Non c'è il calore del mento di Magnus che affonda nella sua spalla. Quella confortevole sensazione di calma non c’è più.

Riluttante, si gira e la sua delusione si fa reale. C’è un evidente spazio vuoto accanto a lui. Magnus se n’è già andato.

La sua testa - e il suo cuore - sono ancora pieni delle parole pronunciate la scorsa notte, ma Alec cerca di rimuoverle. Cerca di rammentare subito a se stesso che solo perché una persona è con lui, non significa che rimarrà. La scorsa notte non implicava che Magnus dovesse essere per sempre il primo volto che Alec potrà vedere ogni mattina. La scorsa notte non ha significato che ...

 _Qualcuno sta cantando_.

Interrompe il suo treno di pensieri, alzandosi rapidamente a sedere sul letto. Le tende sono ancora chiuse, ma la luce che filtra dice ad Alec che è almeno l'alba, se non più tardi, e quindi muove le gambe per scendere.

Un'ondata di stanchezza lo colpisce, quasi come uno schiaffo. Lo riscuote, ma non lo tranquillizza, e dopo una lunga pausa, Alec sospira, cercando di ricordare come rimettere tutto insieme, come è abituato a fare.

Un mormorio tranquillo e piacevole risuona di nuovo nell'aria, come seta su un abito. È dolce e Alec ne segue il suono, non con le gambe, ma con gli occhi e le orecchie. La porta del bagno è spalancata e, sebbene non riesca a vedere nulla all'interno, un sorriso comincia a comparirgli all'angolo delle labbra.

È abbastanza sicuro di poter individuare quella voce ovunque, ormai. Anche quando si tratta di una tranquilla e inconsapevole ninna nanna che aleggia nella stanza.

Magnus esce dal bagno silenziosamente, sta ancora canticchiando, la sua voce si alza e si abbassa con la melodia, e Alec lo guarda spudoratamente. Ha chiaramente messo le mani su qualche abito nuovo, perché Alec non è preparato a vederlo con colori più scuri. Anche se persino i colori scuri gli stanno inevitabilmente bene.

Magnus è avvolto in una sottile camicia di cotone nero, con maniche che arrivano ai gomiti, e abbracciano i muscoli forti degli avambracci, mentre si passa le mani tra i capelli - che sono senza gel e hanno un aspetto più morbido del solito. Le strisce blu però ci sono ancora.

Alec sente nascere un sorriso sulle labbra e un calore nello stomaco, quando si accorge che Magnus è riuscito in qualche modo ad ingentilire il solito look da agente. Porta una sottile sciarpa grigio scuro, e le collane che già portava durante il loro appuntamento della scorsa notte adornano di nuovo il suo collo, raggiungendogli il petto. Abbina il tutto a pantaloni neri stretti e anfibi, e Alec è sicuro di meritare una dannata medaglia per essere riuscito a non emettere un gemito. 

Quando Magnus lo vede seduto lì, si rizza in tutta la sua altezza, sorridendo. Questa contraddizione tra pericolo e potere, gentilezza e compassione, è unica, per Alec. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno come Magnus e dubita che succederà un’altra volta. 

Invece di crollare indietro sul letto emettendo il più grande sospiro di resa del mondo, Alec chiede: "Cosa stavi cantando?" Rimane esattamente dove si trova, seduto sul bordo del letto.

Le mani di Magnus danzano lungo i suoi fianchi. Alec gli osserva le dita che toccano i pantaloni nuovi, e si chiede se Magnus non si senta insicuro. L’espressione di lui cambia, si addolcisce leggermente. Le sue mani smettono quei movimenti svolazzanti, ma ancora non riesce a stare fermo. I suoi fianchi roteano in quel suo familiare modo quasi assente. "Balliamo?", dice alla fine.

“C-cosa? Ora? " Alec aggrotta la fronte confuso. Non è sicuro del motivo per cui Magnus gli stia chiedendo di ballare, specialmente quando ci sono così tante cose di cui devono preoccuparsi, e prepararsi ad affrontare nel giorno a venire.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma una risatina acuta taglia l'aria, facendolo tacere.

"No. No." Magnus ride, ancora passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sorride, ed è bello vedere la sua espressione felice. "Balliamo? " ripete, scherzando questa volta. "È il titolo della canzone." Si appoggia contro la sedia vicino alla scrivania, le braccia che si allungano all'indietro. Il bacino appena inclinato, e Alec cerca di ricordarsi di non cedere e di non abbassare lo sguardo.

"Oh. Giusto." dice. La risata imbarazzata che gli sfugge dalle labbra non serve ad alleviare il suo imbarazzo.

Che però svanisce non appena Magnus continua a parlare. "Avevamo alcuni vecchi musical su nastro quando ero piccolo." dice. "Mi rilassavano, quindi credo di non aver mai abbandonato l'abitudine."

Il modo disinvolto in cui dice queste cose tranquillizza Alec, il quale sa bene quanto il passato possa perseguitarti. E gli ricorda ancora una volta quanto lontano sono arrivati; il fatto che possa sedersi qui e ascoltare Magnus condividere il suo passato, senza temere di dire la cosa sbagliata, o di fare la mossa sbagliata.

"Sembra una cosa carina." dice Alec. "L'unico musical che conosco è quel maledetto ballo sotto la pioggia." Abbassa lo sguardo, improvvisamente consapevole di indossare ancora solo i suoi pantaloni neri.

" Cantando sotto la pioggia." lo corregge Magnus. I suoi occhi guizzano verso il petto nudo di Alec, ma poi batte le palpebre, guardandolo di nuovo. “Hm. Non pensavo che il film facesse parte del programma di insegnamento dell'Istituto ".

Alec si permette un sorriso. "Non lo era. Non so ancora dove Izzy l'abbia preso, ma si intrufolava nella mia stanza e lo metteva su". Quel ricordo offusca la sua consapevolezza. Mima la posa di Magnus, appoggiandosi all’indietro sul letto con le braccia. "Si addormentava sempre prima della fine, ma non mi importava. Solo, non dirle che te l'ho detto. Per favore."

Magnus inclina la testa. "Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."

Pensieri silenziosi sostituiscono la conversazione. Alec si perde in essi, riflettendo sulle molte cose che devono essere fatte e sugli eventi che li hanno condotti fin lì.

"Ho una domanda." inizia Magnus.

Alec si rialza, piegandosi in avanti all'istante. L'espressione di Magnus è seria adesso, e non c'è traccia di umorismo nei suoi occhi.

"Che cosa c’è?" chiede.

Proprio quando Alec pensa che la tensione possa spezzargli il petto in due, Magnus si apre in un ghigno orgoglioso. "Bene, Alexander, Mosè ha mai trovato le sue rose?"

"Oh, dio." borbotta Alec, ma sta ridendo mentre scuote la testa. "Quella canzone mi si piantava sempre nella testa." ammette. "Cerca di ricordare come si ricarica una pistola quando continua a risuonarti in mente il dannato motivetto." Geme. "Sono abbastanza sicuro di sapere ancora tutte le parole. Accidenti. Non perdonerò mai Izzy per questo." Ma sta scuotendo la testa con affetto, quindi la minaccia non è reale.

Si alza a sedere improvvisamente, colpito da un ricordo che gli impone serietà, interrompendo la sua risata.

Può già sentire la tensione insinuarsi nelle spalle, ma ancora, si permette guardare Magnus e chiedere "È ingiusto?". Può sentire quanto la sua voce suoni piccola. "Sai, ridere."

Magnus inclina la testa di lato. Ha un’espressione solenne, ora, ma non perde il sorriso. "La vita va avanti, caro. Lo sai." Non addolcisce le parole. E neppure parla con aria paternalistica. Parla solo onestamente, e col cuore, e ad Alec questo piace. Gli piace l'onestà e la fiducia che trasmette.

Quindi si ritrova ad annuire in accordo. "Sì. E’ vero. "

E poi, a proposito dell'altra cosa che sta catturando la sua attenzione in quel momento, in modo altrettanto distraente.

Alec sbotta: "Stai indossando i miei vestiti".

Magnus appoggia un gomito sul cassettone e il mento sulla mano. Scruta Alec con cautela lenta e deliberata. Il suo petto si gonfia leggermente, e Alec non può fare a meno di trovare accattivante quel pavoneggiarsi. "No." dice, sorridendo consapevole. "Sono abiti dell'istituto, sì, ma tu sai quali sono i tuoi." Inclina la testa, il sorriso si fa furbo. "Per che tipo di uomo mi prendi?"

"Non mi sarebbe importato." dice Alec in fretta. Dà la colpa alla privazione di sonno, prima di ricordare che si è appena svegliato. Mandando in vacanza la parte logica del suo cervello, sorride. "Scusa, non abbiamo molti colori".

Magnus ride, caldo e brillante. "Parlamene." dice. Si allontana dal cassettone e allunga entrambe le braccia, fissando le maniche. Ne pizzica con attenzione una, tirando via un filo di cotone.

Fa il broncio e Alec cerca di non ridere. "Il nero mi sta bene, ma davvero, caro, dovresti lavorare per una ditta che sia consapevole della bellezza dei colori complementari." Magnus sospira profondamente. "Oh, le cose che potrei fare per la tua divisa ..."

Alec alza un dito in segno di avvertimento. "Hey. Il nero è un buon colore." si difende. "E qualsiasi altro colore non è esattamente adatto a nascondersi. Pensi che il Clave mantenga la sua reputazione indossando abiti a pois in combattimento?" Se lo immagina quindi, dirigersi sul campo indossando strisce e paillettes, e sbuffa piuttosto rudemente.

"Sei soddisfatto di portare il nero?" chiede Magnus, sorridendo. "Bene, okay. Nero sia. Mi sta bene, vero?" Ruota su se stesso, tendendo leggermente le braccia, e quando si ferma di nuovo, si avvicina.

Alec abbassa la testa e si gratta la nuca. "Lo sai che è così." borbotta, ma si assicura di dirlo abbastanza forte da essere sentito.

Perché sta fissando le cosce di Magnus - non è colpa sua se è lì che atterra il suo sguardo - e assorbendone i dettagli, Alec nota una piccola cosa. Una minuscola osservazione. Gli dice che anche se Magnus si sta asciugando i capelli, non ha fatto la doccia, perché ha ancora della sporcizia e un po' di sangue sotto le unghie. Quella vista lo fa sobbalzare. Gli dice che Magnus non ha voluto perdere tempo e ha persino saltato la sua solita routine di bellezza per assicurarsi di non stare via troppo a lungo.

"Alexander?" Una voce dolce lo chiama.

Alec solleva lo sguardo e Magnus è ancora più vicino, a pochi centimetri appena dal letto, e allora si alza, guardando in basso. Non si stanno ancora toccando, ma la distanza non sembra enorme. È un momento di conforto, e Alec quasi non vuole muoversi. Non vuole entrare in bagno, o ammettere che c’è una lunga giornata davanti a loro.

"Faccio veloce." dice, alla fine, quando quel momento diventa troppo lungo per rimanere semplicemente lì fermi. O così, oppure toccarsi, e Alec sa che quest’ultima è la più pericolosa tra le due opzioni. Prova a fare un sorriso confortante, gira attorno a Magnus e prende alcuni vestiti puliti dall’armadio, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno alla sua destra.

Si gira per chiudere lentamente la porta, indugiando nel modo in cui Magnus lo guarda, offrendo sempre la sua attenzione, il suo sostegno.

Mentre si veste, Alec rammenta gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente. Quelle ore gli tornano alla mente insieme a un pianto silenzioso, al senso di colpa, alla rabbia, la preoccupazione, la paura.

Si lava il viso con cura, prima di infilarsi un paio di pantaloni neri e una semplice maglietta a maniche lunghe di cotone grigio, simile a quella di Magnus.

Si sta mettendo le calze quando ricorda - con dolorosa chiarezza - quanto sembrava spaventata sua madre ieri. Veramente molto, ora Alec se ne rende conto. Tuttavia, non riesce a individuare il motivo per cui abbia paura. Per se stessa, per il Clave, per l'attacco.

O forse, perché si sta rendendo conto di quanto poco sappia di suo figlio. Di certo Alec ha la sensazione che sua madre non lo riconosca più e non può sopportare di pensare al rifiuto che sente arrivare da un momento all’altro.

 _Sono gay, mamma_. Vuole dire.  _Sono gay e sono ancora io. Farò degli errori e imparerò, ma non mi nasconderò più_.

Fa un respiro profondo, cercando di tranquillizzare i propri nervi. Il fresco lavandino di marmo sotto le sue mani lo aiuta a mettere a fuoco le cose.

Aspetta che le sue mani smettano di tremare e poi si raddrizza. Fissa di nuovo lo specchio.

Anche se la rabbia, e il dolore, gli stanno ancora artigliando il ventre, rammenta comunque qualche bella immagine. Ricordi più piacevoli. Vede il Clave che si impegna a trasferire gli altri sopravvissuti nei vari ospedali. Vede Jace e Isabelle, in attesa di dargli il loro sostegno.

C'è molto di ieri che Alec cambierebbe in un batter d'occhio, ma mai un paio di cose. Non l’appuntamento, o le belle ore trascorse. E sicuramente non la sensazione di essere tra le braccia di Magnus la notte passata.

Come un fantasma che non intende esorcizzare, Alec può ancora sentire le dita di Magnus sfiorargli il busto, toccando appena i peli scuri sul suo petto. Sente le guance che gli bruciano, al solo ricordo. C'è un modo in cui può riavere tutto ciò? Riavere di nuovo Magnus tra le braccia? Il pensiero lo blocca, pieno di dubbi.

Sta ancora fissando lo specchio, la sua barba non rasata, le sue guance arrossate e le ciglia appena umide. Forse sua madre ha ragione. Alec riconosce a malapena se stesso. Non vede più il desiderio di nascondersi, di abbassare la testa o di voltare le spalle. La solita frustrazione che prova nei propri confronti è quasi svanita. Se non proprio svanita, certo indebolita.

Quante volte si è rifiutato di riconoscere le emozioni che lo tormentavano? Alec si chiede se, col tempo, sarebbe diventato ancora più simile al soldato spietato che il Clave vuole che sia.

Anche se sono nel bel mezzo di una guerra, Alec quasi sorride. Il cambiamento fa paura, ma Alec lo vuole, può sentirlo nel tremito delle sue dita mentre cerca un telo e lo porta con sé in camera da letto.

Magnus è seduto sul letto ora, allacciandosi gli stivali con movimenti rapidi. Sono puliti, raffinati e un po’ aggressivi, con quelle borchie sul retro, e Alec non ha bisogno di pensarci due volte, sul fatto che siano perfetti per lui.

Magnus alza lo sguardo, i suoi occhi bruni si spalancano. "Alec?" Il suo sguardo si abbassa sull’asciugamano. 

"Oh, giusto, ehm, ho appena notato," Alec si curva in avanti, le scapole in movimento mentre si sposta, ancora in piedi. "Hai del sangue. Sotto le unghie".

Quando Magnus non solo non si ritira, ma anzi, gli si avvicina, Alec prende lentamente la sua mano nella propria, prima la sinistra e poi la destra. Le pulisce metodico, preciso, ma quando raggiunge il pollice di Magnus, Alec sente il proprio respiro diventare irregolare.

Dovrebbe essere semplice, pensa, ma è la dolcezza del momento che gli sta facendo battere il cuore. Si concentra su come togliere le macchie, finché la pelle di Magnus non sia libera dei ricordi della notte scorsa. La salvietta è ruvida e Alec cerca di essere il più attento possibile mentre finisce con l'ultimo dito. È l'indice di Magnus, che porta ancora una semplice fascia d'argento con una bella pietra verde al centro. Alec ci mette il dito sopra per un momento.

Sorride, benché non sia del tutto sicuro del perché. Forse perché si tratta di Magnus, o perché è lì in piedi davanti a un uomo meraviglioso e gli è stato permesso di confortarlo, di prendersi cura di lui in un modo in cui Alec di solito ha troppo paura di provare. Ma Magnus glielo fa desiderare, e lo fa sembrare facile, soprattutto perché – Alec lo sa benissimo - Magnus è una di quelle persone a cui piace che gli altri si sentano a loro agio.

Ma in realtà c’è dell’altro, almeno per Alec. Posa delicatamente le mani di Magnus, tenendo goffamente in mano il telo e chiedendosi se dovrebbe dire qualcosa, quando Magnus si schiarisce la voce.

Per tutto questo tempo, è rimasto silenzioso. Quasi troppo tranquillo, quindi quando fa un piccolo rumore, Alec arrischia un’occhiata.

"Grazie." dice Magnus piano. Ha un’espressione strana, illeggibile, ma il lampo di evidente affetto rende Alec improvvisamente molto consapevole che le sue ginocchia stanno cedendo.

Sorride. "Prego." Avvolge il tessuto in una palla, ma i suoi piedi non lo riportano in bagno. Sono bloccati o semplicemente testardi, così Alec posa il panno sul comodino e aspetta.

"Dovremmo, uh, andare. Ci sarà molto da fare oggi. Per entrambi."

Magnus annuisce.

Quando non dice nulla, Alec deglutisce. Dopo un altro momento, decide che se Magnus è stato così gentile da confortarlo la scorsa notte, lui può almeno cercare di restituire il favore.

Si appollaia sul bordo del letto accanto a Magnus, continuando a lasciare un po’ di spazio tra loro. Poi sprofonda nel letto.

"Oh." Sente improvvisamente se stesso dire. Prima di riuscire a fermarsi, si allontana di nuovo da Magnus e recupera l’asciugamano. Afferrandogli delicatamente il mento, sfrega il piccolo punto scarlatto appena sotto il suo orecchio e poi improvvisamente si interrompe. Sta di nuovo toccandolo, e sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo. 

A Magnus non sembra dispiacere, nota rapidamente Alec. Un segno di disagio, e Alec è certo che si tirerebbe indietro via prima ancora che lui glielo dovesse chiedere. Abbassa rapidamente la mano, ma con la lingua si inumidisce le labbra, mentre fissa Magnus. Non può farne a meno, davvero. C'è sempre un nuovo modo di apprezzarlo, di meravigliarsi delle piccole cose che si sommano per renderlo così bello, ma qui, nella nuova luce di un nuovo giorno, e mettendo insieme dolcezza e sicurezza di sé, Magnus è come un dio.

"Stai di nuovo fissandomi" sussurra Magnus. Le sue labbra, leggermente screpolate, ma comunque belle e affascinanti nella loro pienezza, si atteggiano ad un piccolo broncio.

"Mi dispiace" dice Alec. È una bugia. "C'era solo una macchietta, e io ... sì." si scosta, fissandosi le mani.

Magnus tira su le gambe e le incrocia sotto di sé, quasi come un bambino. Alec sussulta quando le scarpe toccano le lenzuola incontaminate, ma non dice nulla. Presto la cosa gli svanisce dalla mente, specialmente quando Magnus ricomincia a parlare.

"Ti ricordi quando stavamo scappando dal rifugio di Valentine? Mi hai toccato allora. Proprio qui." Magnus alza il pollice e lo tiene premuto contro il mento per un po’. Alec segue il movimento, deglutendo di nuovo. Ricorda di aver ballato con Magnus, ieri, e oggi, il desiderio di stargli vicino, di toccarlo, è ancora forte e urgente, anche di fronte al crescente pericolo.

La mascella di Magnus si tende. "Pensavo che avessi paura di me." dice "Dopo aver visto di cosa ero capace."

"Io ho pensato che eri bellissimo" ammette Alec. La verità in questa affermazione aggiunge un nuovo tipo di tensione al momento. 

Le rughe sulla fronte di Magnus improvvisamente si appianano. Guarda a destra e sorride. "Che razza di coppia siamo! Belli e mortali. "

"Ma non spezzati." dice Alec in fretta. La paura si insinua nella sua voce. "Non siamo spezzati."

"No. Non lo siamo". Magnus gli stringe la mano, sotto c’è il letto morbido. "Qualsiasi cosa accada, oggi, voglio solo che tu sappia una cosa. Cioè, veramente molte cose, ma non abbiamo tempo per questo." Sorride. "Dovrò aspettare ad esprimere la mia adorazione a parole".

Alec spera che le sue guance non stiano arrossendo troppo, perché non c'è più oscurità in cui nascondersi.

"Il Clave non ti farà nulla", dice invece. Anche se non vuole ancora opporsi a quello che è stato la sua casa sin dalla nascita, e che gli ha insegnato tutto quello che sa, Alec è sicuro di questo. È certo che proteggerà l'uomo accanto a lui.

Magnus sorride con comprensione, ma le sue parole contengono una sorta di tristezza, di inevitabilità. "Non ti sto chiedendo di prometterlo." dice tranquillamente. "So che avranno delle domande, ma dopo, dovrò cavarmela da solo. Non sono interessati al mio benessere. E inoltre, non ho neppure alcuna informazione preziosa da scambiare".

"Allora offri le tue capacità"

L'espressione di Magnus viene attraversata da un certo fastidio. "No. Non le meritano. "

Alec nasconde la propria espressione colpevole. Non è che non sia d’accordo, ma egoisticamente, non vuole che Magnus se ne vada, e vuole trovare un modo per farlo lavorare accanto a lui. Se solo il Clave potesse capire quanto Magnus sia un combattente coraggioso, intelligente e capace. Non vederlo solo come qualcuno che lavora al di fuori del Clave.

Magnus agita la mano nell'aria. "Inoltre, perché dovrei lavorare per qualcuno che mi ha lasciato a morire?" Lo dice con aria indifferente, ma Alec è in sintonia con le sue emozioni abbastanza da riconoscere il dolore sottostante.

"Ma io non l'ho fatto." dice Alec in fretta. Poi si maledice. Magnus lo sa già. Tuttavia, non può reprimere l'impulso di assicurargli che sono in sintonia.

Magnus sorride. "No. E infatti non ti includo nel numero. Ecco perché ... non so cosa fare" ammette con un sospiro. Stende le gambe, premendo i palmi delle mani contro le cosce mentre riflette. Quando parla di nuovo, è un sussurro che Alec deve sforzarsi di sentire. "Alec, io ... non voglio lasciarti."

"Allora non farlo." dice Alec testardamente. "Resta. Per favore."

Magnus scuote velocemente la testa. "Non voglio che tu venga rinnegato per causa mia." dice.

Alec squadra le spalle. "È la mia scelta."

Per un lungo momento, Alec aspetta con timore che Magnus dica di no, si scusi e si prepari per andarsene. Aspetta l'espressione di dolore; il sacrificio disinteressato che lui sa che Magnus offrirebbe in un battito di ciglia per salvargli la vita. Ma Alec non vuole che lo faccia, non se significa sciogliere il legame tra loro.

I secondi passano. Può quasi sentire il rumore dei pensieri di Magnus, ma non gli chiede altro.

Aspetta. Con impazienza, ma aspetta.

Dopo molto probabilmente quella che è la pausa più lunga della vita di Alec, Magnus annuisce. La stretta attorno al petto di Alec si allenta e la tensione cede. Riesce a vedere il gesto semplicemente perché sta guardando Magnus con concentrazione feroce. Eppure, Magnus annuisce di nuovo, chiaramente nella sua direzione, questa volta, e Alec si trova in difficoltà a reprimere il sorriso che gli tende le labbra. Lo lascia sbocciare, mentre guarda Magnus voltarsi indietro. I suoi occhi brillano di nuovo della loro solita scintilla.

C'è una promessa in questo momento, e Alec vuole che Magnus sappia che lui si sta impegnando in questo, in maniera incondizionata.

Si stendono sul letto e le loro fronti si appoggiano l'una contro l'altra. La tempia di Magnus è calda e fredda contemporaneamente, i suoi capelli solleticano la fronte di Alec, mentre rimangono così, vicini. Alec non sente il bisogno di spingere oltre, e neppure Magnus preme troppo forte contro di lui. Si siedono per qualche altro istante, lasciando passare i secondi finché Alec inizia a perdere la sensibilità nelle gambe e deve alzarsi in piedi.

Magnus fa un cenno verso la porta. "Pronto?"

Alec annuisce. "Pronto."

~

"Bene. Siete qui, voi due. "

"Penso che tu sia l'unica persona che lo dirà oggi." dice Alec cupamente. Sospira. Almeno sono stati raggiunti da Jace, non appena entrati nella sala principale, e non da una Maryse infuriata e autoritaria. Ci sono agenti che si aggirano per la stanza, tutti con la stessa espressione concentrata e schietta.

Alec si focalizza su Jace, l'unico amico su cui sa di poter fare affidamento. "Di cosa abbiamo bisogno per prepararci?"

 _Noi_. La parola non lo sorprende, non come avrebbe fatto prima, ma sopisce alcune delle sue ansie. Non è solo.

Jace ha in mano un tablet. Lo controlla, poi alza lo sguardo. "Oh, andrà tutto bene. Penso." aggiunge, e la sua voce almeno non dà alcun segno che si tratti di una bugia pietosa.

Alec attende finché non si trovano vicino a una delle stazioni di computer, più lontano dallo spazio principale, e poi sospira. "Senti, solo ... di cosa possiamo aspettarci di essere accusati?" 

Jace alza lo sguardo dallo schermo, questa volta dandogli tutta la sua attenzione. La sua fronte è aggrottata dalla tensione, ma a parte questo, in realtà non indica che ci sia nulla di terrificante in vista. "Uh, niente?" dice.

I suoi occhi guizzano tra Alec e Magnus, e poi capisce. Spalanca gli occhi. "Oh. No, niente a riguardo. Non penso. Ti sosterremo se dovesse venire fuori qualcosa, ma ne dubito. Ci sono problemi più grandi della fuga di Magnus. Ma presto sarai richiesto in sala riunioni. Lo saremo tutti. Venti minuti, nella sala conferenze. E no, non so altro. Maryse ha un piano o, almeno, le è stato indicato un piano. Oh, e ", fa una smorfia. "L'Inquisitore, Imogen, sta tornando indietro. E anche alcuni altri membri del Clave. Quelli importanti. "

Alec afferra il tutto, un po' alla volta. Se il Clave si sta concentrando sull'attacco, forse hanno poco da preoccuparsi per la fuga di Magnus e la trappola in cui sono caduti la scorsa notte.

Alec scambia uno rapido sguardo con Magnus. Il desiderio di prendergli la mano è travolgente, ma resiste, e sorride invece. Forse ci sarà tempo per quello, dopo. Per ora, almeno può sentirsi d'accordo con sua madre. Stanno accadendo cose più grandi.

"Un'altra cosa. Siamo ancora bloccati, ma alcuni degli agenti di Chicago sono stati portati qui, e alcuni arriveranno più tardi. Quelli che possono farcela. Molti sono ancora ... " Jace deglutisce "intrasportabili." Finisce, gemendo appena.

Alec si prepara per ascoltare il peggio. "Nella notte, abbiamo ... abbiamo perso qualcun altro?" chiede piano. Non vuole saperlo, ma conoscere i fatti è importante, e il cercare di stabilire di nuovo la routine lo aiuta a concentrarsi.

"Lydia sta bene." Jace risponde velocemente. "Ce l’ha fatta. Le sue ferite erano minori, ma aveva perso molto sangue. Vuole essere qui il prima possibile. "

Alec emette un sospiro di sollievo, anche se sa che è solo una piccola vittoria in un mare di violenza. In questo momento, hanno bisogno di tutte le piccole vittorie, quindi si permette di sorridere.

"Ma?"

È Magnus che parla poi, notando prima di Alec l’espressione triste di Jace. Il suo amico sta armeggiando con la penna del tablet, girandosela attorno alle dita mentre fissa lo schermo.

Alla fine, risponde. "Cassandra" rivela. "È ... non è riuscita a superare l'operazione." Smette di girare la penna e sospira tristemente. "Lydia è ora a capo dell'Istituto di Chicago."

Il silenzio che segue è funereo, ed è solo accompagnato dal brusio degli agenti che li circondano.

"Dio." mormora Alec, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Per quanto sia in conflitto con sua madre in questo momento, Alec non vorrebbe mai pensare di perderla in questo modo. Spera che Lydia sappia che è nelle loro preghiere. La perdita della famiglia è un tipo speciale di inferno. Non appena Lydia arriverà, Alec prende nota mentale di cercare di toglierle ogni impiccio possibile. Che si tratti di rapporti, dichiarazioni o doveri.

Pensa a un'altra cosa. "E Julia e Zoe?"

"Restano qui, nel frattempo." dice Jace. "È il posto più sicuro per loro, ma, e non vi piacerà questa parte, quindi preparatevi," Jace sospira  "Maryse le vuole fuori sul campo. Pensa che farà loro bene, uscire e concentrarsi. "

Magnus emette un ringhio. "Col cazzo!" sbotta, ed è raro vedere Magnus così arrabbiato, ma Alec sa che ha origine dalla sua compassione. "Hanno bisogno di tempo per recuperare."

"Ma il nostro tempo di recupero dov'è?" chiede Jace, ma non sgarbatamente. "Avevamo la loro età quando abbiamo cominciato a lavorare sul campo." ricorda loro cautamente. Comincia a giocare di nuovo con la penna, assente, e si appoggia al tavolo. "Guarda, lo capisco, sono giovani e hanno avuto uno shock terribile, ma ... sono agenti. Questa è la vita, lo sappiamo tutti. "

Alec apre la bocca per protestare, poi la chiude di nuovo. Jace ha ragione, e anche se le due ragazze hanno attraversato un calvario, questa è la vita in cui sono state inserite. È pericolosa e ti mette alla prova costantemente.

L'espressione di Jace si addolcisce e mette una mano sulla spalla di Alec. "Ma io sono dalla tua parte, Alec. Non penso che dovrebbero andare da nessuna parte, ma ... aspettiamo fino alla riunione. Possiamo vedere cosa succede, va bene? "

Alec annuisce, appoggiando la mano su quella di Jace per un secondo.

Jace si tira indietro, la sua espressione ancora dolce mentre chiede "E tu come stai?"

“Bene.”

“Alec-”

"Ho detto, bene ." Alza la voce senza volerlo, e odia il fatto che Jace non reagisca, o alzi gli occhi. Sembra ferito, i suoi occhi guizzano verso il basso.

Dopo una lunga pausa, Jace fa un sorriso, ed è un sorriso falso, perché Alec vede che non arriva ai suoi occhi. "Tutto a posto. A proposito, hai visto Izzy? Deve essere presente all'incontro, ma ... " Jace si stringe nelle spalle. Sta picchiettando di nuovo con la penna, consapevole solo in parte della conversazione, e Alec si sente di nuovo colpevole per aver dormito e chiacchierato, mentre gli altri si sono occupati del lavoro duro.

"La terrò d’occhio” promette Alec. Si schiarisce la voce. "E Jace, uh, scusa." Aspetta che il suo amico guardi in su, e poi annuisce riconoscente. "So che stai solo cercando di aiutarmi. Sto bene. Veramente."

Il sorriso di Jace è più caldo questa volta, i denti bianchi lampeggiano mentre sorride. "Va tutto bene." Indica il corridoio. "Suggerisco che voi ragazzi vi prendiate qualcosa da mangiare prima che inizi la resa dei conti. Sta per essere un selvaggio Far West qui. Imogen non è contenta e, beh, vuole ... ridistribuire. "

"Cosa significa?" chiede Alec.

Magnus sbuffa. "Incolpare qualcuno, probabilmente. Tipico."

Jace non discute. "Non lo so." dice. Guarda Alec. "Questo è tutto quello che ci ha detto tuo padre, ma non suona bene. Penso che il Clave rafforzerà il controllo su di noi, tutto qui, ma lo supereremo. "

Alec annuisce. "Si. Lo spero."

"Speriamo che abbiano anche un piano per controbattere." dice Magnus freddamente, un tono pericoloso nella voce. "Non solo per riportare indietro la loro preziosa Coppa."

Jace distoglie lo sguardo per un momento. "Non ci giurerei." borbotta. Una finestra si apre sullo schermo e lui sospira. "Scusa, devo parlare con Maryse. Ci vediamo presto." promette. Poco prima di voltarsi per andarsene, socchiude gli occhi verso Magnus. "Assicurati che mangi." lo avverte, indicando Alec.

Alec si volta in tempo per cogliere il sorriso sulla faccia di Magnus, e decide che avere qualcuno che si prende cura di te non è poi così male, dopotutto.

Si dirigono verso la mensa e lo trovano sorprendentemente normale. Una mezza dozzina di agenti sta facendo una tarda colazione. Tutti i tavoli del buffet sono come al solito forniti di piatti caldi, di cibi per una colazione continentale e persino di pancake.

"Almeno il Clave una cosa giusta la fa. Il cibo." Magnus sta già riempiendosi un piatto di porcellana, mentre si aggira valutando le opzioni. Si sta servendo di una cialda - o magari tre - quando all'improvviso si ferma, lancia un'occhiata a Alec e dice "Se entro tre minuti non ti vedo con in mano un piatto pieno di cibo, con almeno due pezzi di frutta, ti porto via l’arco. "

"Non lo faresti."

"Mettimi alla prova!” Magnus spalanca gli occhi. "Per favore?" Fa le fusa.

_Accidenti a quegli occhi._

Prima che possa contare fino a cinque, Alec sta praticamente divorando delle fette di cocomero. Si riempie il piatto con qualunque cosa sembri fornire energia - frutta, cereali, proteine - e si siede di fronte a Magnus in uno dei tavoli rotondi più piccoli. Mangiano tranquillamente, pienamente consapevoli di non avere molto tempo da passare insieme fino alla riunione.

"Questa è casa tua. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di suggerirti di lasciarla. Mi dispiace se l'ho fatto, ieri. "

Alec sta finendo il suo caffè e comincia a tossire. Gli rimane una sensazione di stupore, anche se riesce a ingurgitare la bevanda senza troppa difficoltà. Mette giù la tazza e pensa al loro appuntamento. E' stata davvero una bella serata, pensa, scusando l'interruzione un po' sgarbata.

Tuttavia, le scuse informali di Magnus chiariscono che ha pensato a lungo a quello che si sono detti prima.

"Intendevo solo-"

“- che io sia sicuro che questo è ciò che voglio." Alec finisce per lui, piano. Alza lo sguardo, volendo far capire Magnus che ha compreso . Che sa. Che apprezza, anche. "Non vuoi che rinunci alla mia vita per una causa in cui non credo."

Magnus esita, poi annuisce. Beve un sorso dalla sua tazza.

"E quindi, adesso?" chiede Alec semplicemente. Nascondere i suoi sentimenti davvero non è più un'opzione. "Apprezzo quello che hai detto. Davvero, Magnus, lo apprezzo, ma è solo che ... "

Racchiude fra le mani la tazza ormai vuota. La porcellana si sta raffreddando, ma il calore sul fondo quasi gli scotta le dita. "Tutto sta succedendo così velocemente. Non solo ... noi, ma tutto. E '... qualcosa di travolgente.”

Non sa come dirlo senza sembrare negativo.

Guarda Magnus, e tutto ciò che Alec vuole è passare più tempo con lui, uscire assieme e aspettare. Allo stesso tempo, ha un dovere e un lavoro. Ha una famiglia verso la quale essere leale e vive per salvare altre vite. Ma in quello che ha detto prima, ci crede. Lo vuole.

Allora Magnus cerca di rendergli più facile la cosa. Prende delicatamente la tazza dalle dita di Alec e la allontana, fuori dalla sua portata. La mano di Alec rimane sul tavolo, e lui vede Magnus che fa scivolare dolcemente le proprie dita al di sotto, unendole alle sue.

Si sporge in avanti, l'adorazione evidente nei suoi occhi mentre sorride. "Senti, perché non ce la prendiamo con calma?" gli suggerisce. "Le cose sono difficili adesso, l’ho capito, e non voglio essere un peso per te, anche se sarei un peso attraente."

Cerca di alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma Alec scuote la testa, con fermezza.

"No. Lo voglio subito" dice Alec, la voce improvvisamente bassa.

Magnus solleva un sopracciglio a questa sfrontatezza. Comincia a carezzare i palmi delle sue mani con l’indice, e quei lenti cerchi eccitano Alec pian piano.

"Mi piacerebbe. La faccenda 'prendiamocela con calma’, intendo”. Reprime un gemito quando l'indice di Magnus gli raggiunge la delicata pelle del polso, seguendo una vena con deliberata e agevole lentezza. "Per favore."

Magnus cessa di tormentarlo e sorride. Però non ritira la mano. "Non devi chiedermelo due volte, Alexander." Magnus sorride. "E inoltre, sono sicuro che altri sono usciti assieme in situazioni peggiori".

 _Usciti assieme_.

Alec si ritrova a sorridere con aria sbruffona, prima che Magnus possa ritirare la frase. Anche se, a giudicare dalle sue guance arrossate, - e Alec gode di essere riuscito a far arrossire questo bellissimo uomo -Magnus non vuole farlo.

Ora è il turno di Alec di provarci, e alza una delle mani di Magnus e bacia dolcemente l'interno del suo polso. Indugia lì, le labbra premono sulla sua pelle calda, lo sguardo fisso su Magnus. Ha le pupille leggermente dilatate, larghe, e Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere, molto contento di averlo eccitato.

Quando abbassa la mano, Alec non riesce a smettere di sogghignare, e Magnus lo guarda con aperto affetto, anzi, qualcosa di più forte, finché Alec finisce per strappare un pezzo di pane tostato invece di afferrarlo per la maglietta e baciarlo finché non lo sono entrambi privi di sensi.

Magnus coglie il suggerimento e si appoggia di nuovo all’indietro. Tuttavia, si vede che è a suo agio. "La domanda è: può il nostro secondo appuntamento superare il primo?" chiede, inclinando la testa.

Alec sbuffa. “Ne dubito. Come potrai fingere un’aggressione la prossima volta? "

"Smettila di flirtare. Ho a malapena bevuto un caffè. "

"Scusa."

Gli concede un altro minuto, controlla l'orologio e poi realizza l'ora. Il piatto di Magnus è vuoto, e così anche il suo, così Alec li porta sul nastro trasportatore e li guarda sparire attraverso il buco nel muro.

Quando si volta Magnus è già in piedi e aspetta vicino alla porta.

"Pronto per l'incontro?" chiede Alec, mentre escono dalla mensa e si avviano per il corridoio. Le loro spalle si sfiorano e Alec osserva divertito il modo casuale in cui i loro passi si abbinano.

Magnus geme. "Se volevi uccidere l’atmosfera, hai fatto un lavoro eccellente, caro."

Alec fa una smorfia. "Scusa".

"Non evito mai i miei problemi. Meglio affrontarli, a testa alta. Non ha senso mettere su una lite, specialmente con chi significa qualcosa per te. "

"Sto iniziando a rendermene conto."

Per il sorriso che Magnus gli offre in risposta, certo ne vale la pena. 

~

"Benvenuti."

È divertente - e per “divertente”, Magnus pensa sia in realtà per niente divertente in maniera quasi ridicola  - che il Clave dia inizio ad una riunione di questo tipo. Si sente tutt'altro che ben accolto, mentre si unisce nella sala conferenze con Alec, Jace, Raj e pochi altri agenti. La stanza è piena, quindi il loro ingresso non viene notato, tranne che da Maryse, che gira bruscamente la testa per fissarli non appena entrano.

 _Buon pomeriggio anche a te_ , pensa Magnus amaramente. Getta uno sguardo all'unico, lungo tavolo e ai posti semivuoti. Gli agenti sono in piedi, parlano in gruppo, mentre gli agenti più anziani, e i membri del Clave come Maryse, sono seduti.

Magnus si trattiene dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Perché addirittura non indicare alle persone i posti a sedere con un sistema di codici a colori che sottolinei chi merita rispetto e chi no? Almeno allora tutto sarebbe alla luce del sole.

Cercano di sedere assieme goffamente fino a quando tre persone entrano nella stanza, e si fa rapidamente silenzio, mentre si dirigono verso la parte anteriore del tavolo, occupando i tre posti d’onore. Gli agenti si alzano in piedi rigidi e attenti, e si girano verso di loro. I posti intorno al tavolo, le sedie, ora sono tutti pieni. Magnus riconosce solo Maryse e Robert, e si rende conto che il posto ora vuoto appartiene a Lydia.

Si sente quasi sopraffatto da una fitta di compassione, ma si erge accanto ad Alec, in mezzo alla folla di agenti, e si assicura di rimanere nascosto. L'ultima cosa che vuole per Alec è attirare l'attenzione del Clave sulla sua presenza. Anche se ne sono al corrente, preferisce non ricordarglielo, quindi Magnus si limita a simpatizzare per Lydia in silenzio e aspetta.

"Grazie per essere venuti." Una donna che Magnus riconosce aver partecipato al suo processo sta fissando cupamente il mare di volti. Si chiede che cosa stia vedendo lei; agenti, soldati, uomini e donne colpiti dalla paura. Imogen è spaventosa e accigliata come Magnus la ricorda, ed è peggio, ora che può concentrarsi completamente su di lei.

"Come tutti voi ora sapete, ieri c'è stato un violento attacco al Chicago Institute. Alcuni agenti sono rimasti feriti e la Coppa è stata rubata. Di nuovo." La voce di Imogen è nitida e chiara come una campana. Persino Magnus si ritrova ad anticipare le sue successive parole.

"So che voi tutti state aspettando il nostro piano di azione, ed eccolo qui. Tutti in questa stanza saranno sotto esame. Le nostre informazioni ci dicono che una recluta è stata in grado di sfuggire al nostro radar. Un tradimento come questo ha delle conseguenze e il Clave intende perseguirlo".

Imogen lancia un’occhiata intorno nella stanza. "Sarete interrogati tutti, in modo prolungato. Per quelli di voi che non hanno nulla da nascondere, questo non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma se qualcuno appena si lamenterà, sarà messo sotto indagine. La vostra lealtà nei nostri confronti non verrà messa in discussione. Se sarete onesti e collaborativi, tutto finirà il prima possibile, vi chiediamo solo di cooperare. Essere efficienti è il modo più veloce per trovare una soluzione." Annuisce un’unica volta. "Grazie. "

 _Tutto qui?_  pensa Magnus.

Getta uno sguardo intorno alla stanza. Sicuramente il Clave deve avere un piano migliore di questo. 

"E i Morgenstern?" chiede improvvisamente Jace.

Nella sala si percepisce agitazione, e alcuni agenti spalancano gli occhi mentre aspettano che Imogen, o chiunque altro intorno a quel tavolo, risponda. Anche se la voce di Jace è calma, Alec osserva le sue dita alla ricerca di una penna- che non c’è - con cui giocherellare.

Imogen incontra il suo sguardo e dice freddamente: "A meno che tu non voglia rischiare la vita di innumerevoli agenti e l’inizio di una guerra mondiale, ti suggerisco di ascoltare i tuoi ordini. Il Clave condividerà il proprio piano quando lo riterrà opportuno. Intesi?"

"Sì." dice Jace, senza esitazione. Fa un passo indietro. 

L'uomo accanto a Imogen interviene. "Senza un'adeguata preparazione, Valentine brucerà fino alle fondamenta non solo il nostro mondo, ma il mondo intero." dice, con il suo accento britannico intenso ed elegante. "Hai detto che questo è un attacco personale contro il Clave. Contro la nostra cultura. Bene. Non permetteremo che i cittadini siano messi in pericolo perché ... "

"Per causa mia. Pensi che sia colpa mia." dice Magnus.

Ogni occhio nella stanza si volta a fissarlo, ma lui non batte nemmeno le palpebre. Avere l'attenzione di una folla non ha mai infastidito Magnus, anche se non si è mai trattato di una manica di agenti ansiosi e di superiori altezzosi. Se stanno aspettando che lui sussulti, be’, aspetteranno un bel po’.

Dopo un lungo momento, Imogen socchiude gli occhi. "Tu hai sicuramente attirato l'attenzione dei Morgenstern, sì," dice lei, freddamente. "E per quanto mi piacerebbe darti tutta la colpa, non è possibile. Valentine è sempre stato un problema. E’ solo che adesso il problema è diventato urgente."

 _Non lo era quando ad essere ferite erano le persone come me_ , pensa Magnus con rabbia. Al Clave non gliene era fregato niente quando le persone come sua madre erano state catturate e maltrattate da stronzi come Valentine. A loro importa solo quando sotto attacco ci sono i loro simili.

Si irrigidisce, cercando di mantenere calma la sua espressione. "Allora il tuo suggerimento qual è?"

E’ Maryse a rispondere questa volta, ma solo dopo aver cercato l’approvazione di Imogen. Quando questa annuisce, Maryse si rivolge a lui e anche agli altri. "Il blocco verrà rimosso. Tutte le missioni saranno approvate e autorizzate.  Agenti di grado elevato dovranno interrogare i sopravvissuti di Chicago, e raccogliere descrizioni e schizzi, qualsiasi cosa possano ricordare. Tutti gli altri, aspettate di essere convocati da un superiore. Questo è tutto."

Imogen sorride, ma questo non mette Magnus a proprio agio. È un sorriso sprezzante e freddo. "Valentine non distruggerà il nostro popolo, ma dobbiamo rimanere uniti." dice lei. "Una barriera di forza è infrangibile solo se tutti sono dalla stessa parte, se sono d’accordo. Se per qualcuno questo è un problema, lo dica ora."

Nessuno parla. Magnus pensa di intervenire di nuovo, ma un’occhiata alla sala gli fa ricordare che questo non è il suo posto. È qui come ospite, o addirittura è qui solo perché non è stato ancora costretto a partire.

Imogen si mette le mani in grembo, gli occhi che errano per la stanza. Sostiene il loro sguardo, e poi sorride. "Nel frattempo, l'attività giorno per giorno deve comunque essere monitorata. Voglio statistiche di attività criminale, rapine, sparatorie, tutto. Se ad una festa di adolescenti viene venduto un grammo di droga, voglio saperlo. Agente!” guarda direttamente Alec, fissandolo. Solo Magnus è abbastanza vicino da vedere il suo piccolo sussulto. "Ti suggerisco di dimostrare al Clave che sei effettivamente in grado di obbedire agli ordini. Presenta rapporto”.

Quel colpo basso è quasi sufficiente per fare in modo che Magnus riconsideri la sua politica del silenzio. Si tende quasi quanto Alec, ma per ragioni diverse. Alec annuisce in segno di obbedienza e Imogen distoglie lo sguardo, ma Magnus vede l'effetto delle parole di lei.

_Per favore non ricominciare a chiuderti in te stesso._

Magnus capisce rabbiosamente cosa stanno facendo. È chiaro. Il Clave e Maryse stanno controllando Alec, tenendolo abbastanza vicino da sorvegliarlo e tenerlo in riga. Se stanno mettendo in dubbio la lealtà di qualcuno, Magnus è furioso che stiano anche solo pensando di valutare quella di Alec.

Non ha mai conosciuto nessuno leale e altruista come Alec, anche se a volte è una lealtà offerta alla causa sbagliata.

L'incontro finisce su quella nota e gli agenti iniziano ad uscire dalla sala. Quelli, per lo più anziani, seduti attorno al tavolo, restano a discutere di altre cose, e il loro cipiglio furioso chiarisce che questa non è una riunione di routine.

Proprio quando si stanno dirigendo verso la porta - e c'è rimasta solo una manciata di persone - Imogen si schiarisce la voce con decisione.

Magnus mette su un sorriso brillante e gira su se stesso.

L'espressione di Imogen è tutt'altro che piacevole, ma sottotraccia compare un rispetto di cui Magnus è quasi sorpreso. "L'unica ragione per cui sei qui è perché ho ricevuto un rapporto dal defunto capo dell'Istituto di Chicago." dice Imogen. Si mette le mani sui fianchi. "Ti interessa sapere perché? O è stata una mossa finale sprecata? "

Lui cerca di nascondere la sorpresa, ma lo shock è troppo grande. Ricorda di aver parlato con Cassandra di una possibile posizione futura, ma questo, il sapere che c'era qualcuno che lo stava davvero ascoltando, e che voleva mettere in luce il suo nome, muove qualcosa nel suo cuore. Magnus batte le palpebre per la sorpresa.

Imogen lo prende come un incentivo per andare avanti. "Cassandra Branwell ha scritto il suo ultimo rapporto su di te." Lo rivela con brutalità, ma non c'è più niente da dimostrare adesso. Anche la sua espressione è più gentile. "Sei stato raccomandato per una posizione di allenatore delle reclute, ma temo che per il momento questa cosa dovrà aspettare. Per ora, sei il benvenuto nell'Istituto. Non ti stiamo assumendo, ma non sei neppure più sotto la nostra tutela. Se desideri restare qui, va bene, ma sarai valutato e interrogato. Considerala una posizione neutrale. "

Magnus valuta le sue parole. È consapevole che Alec lo sta aspettando, ma il suo istinto gli dice di tenere duro; di lasciare la sala senza rimpianti. "Un terreno neutrale. Ho capito." annuisce Magnus.

Escono dalla porta, in solitudine pensosa e silenziosa. Magnus non chiede se Alec sia a suo agio con le sue responsabilità, e non cerca di forzarlo in nulla. Se vuole, condividerà le sue riflessioni, e in tempo utile, forse.

Stanno dirigendosi… beh, Magnus non è sicuro di dove stiano andando, perché sta lasciando che Alec faccia da battistrada, quando qualcuno afferra il braccio di Alec. Il suono di quei tacchi gli sta già facendo serrare i denti.

"Dov'è Isabelle?" sibila sua madre. "Avrebbe dovuto essere presente all'incontro. Non è il momento di perdere tempo. "

"Non lo so." dice Alec. "In realtà mi fido di lei."

La botta è tutt'altro che sottile, e non è solo Magnus a capirlo. Maryse socchiude gli occhi. "Devi smetterla con questo atteggiamento, Alec. Non so cosa ti sia successo di recente, e non mi interessa saperlo, ma ... questo," fa un gesto. "Non è da agente leale. Questa è una ribellione che sta per scatenarsi. "

Alec esita, ma poi la sua voce si abbassa, e si percepisce in essa una nota di pericolo. "Non mi sto ribellando. Non sono mai stato un ribelle. Stavo lottando per ciò che è giusto, il che è qualcosa che il Clave ci ha sempre insegnato, ma certo loro non si sono comportati esattamente così". Guarda la madre.

Maryse distoglie lo sguardo per prima, quasi defilandosi. " Alec ." lo avverte bruscamente. "Se questo riguarda ..." Lancia uno sguardo a Magnus per un momento, ma è abbastanza.

"Cosa?" chiede Alec. Apre la bocca, ma poi la chiude, apparentemente cambiando idea. Quando parla di nuovo, sta praticamente ringhiando. "Tu non hai mai commesso errori?" le chiede. È sicuro di sé, ma ha le spalle curve e Magnus non si inserisce nella discussione, ma si sposta per stargli un po' più vicino.

"Sto cercando di proteggerti." dice Maryse, un po' più calma ora. "Da questo momento il Clave sta mettendo in discussione la lealtà di tutti noi." Esita. "Stai attento. Per favore."

È quel ‘per favore’ che sorprende Magnus, e sente che anche Alec ne è consapevole. Quando mai ha sentito Maryse implorare qualcosa? Magnus sente una strana vergogna, perché sa che questa è una madre incapace di proteggere suo figlio e colta a sorpresa dal cambiamento. Spera che riusciranno a superare tutto, ma decidere di lavorarci su non è compito di Magnus.

"Raccogli le deposizioni di quelle due ragazze." dice Maryse alla fine. "I sopravvissuti di Chicago stanno ancora arrivando, quindi ti do l’incarico di consegnare i loro rapporti a me. Fai da supervisore. Nient'altro."

Alec annuisce.

Soddisfatta, o almeno dannatamente brava a fingere di esserlo, Maryse si volta per andarsene.

Guardando sua madre allontanarsi, Alec fa un lungo, lento respiro. "È furiosa." borbotta. "Capisco. Io ... so perché è arrabbiata. L'ho messa in imbarazzo. E minacciato la sua immagine, da quando tutto è iniziato". I suoi occhi lampeggiano di rabbia, ma anche di dolore.

Magnus fa muovere le sue dita leggere sull'avambraccio di Alec, distogliendo la sua attenzione dallo spazio ormai vuoto in cui si trovava Maryse. "Questo è un suo problema. Non tuo." Aggiunge con delicatezza "Io non sono favorevole al farsi guidare dai genitori, ma Maryse ti ama. Per quanto stranamente, ma ti ama". Questo è tutto ciò che dice, ma Alec sorride per un attimo.

"Sì."

Magnus ricambia il sorriso, speranzoso fino alla fine.

Rendendosi conto che sono ancora fuori dalla sala conferenze e circondati dal brusio degli agenti pronti per gli interrogatori e per le attività quotidiane, Alec trattiene la mano di Magnus per un momento. Poi dice "Mi sa che devo andare in biblioteca. È un buon posto per portare Zoe e Julia. Ho bisogno di registrare le loro dichiarazioni".

"Vuoi che venga con te?" chiede Magnus, camminando a fianco di Alec, ma non volendo intromettersi. È sicuro di poter trovare un modo per dare una mano, o di togliersi dal pensiero il suo interrogatorio.

Alec sorride con gratitudine. "Sì. Per favore." aggiunge. Aggrotta la fronte all'improvviso, e si alza in punta di piedi per esaminare la stanza. Dopo un mezzo minuto in cui continua questa ricerca, Magnus si schiarisce la voce.

"Sono sicuro che Isabelle sta bene." rassicura Alec. "È una donna intelligente".

"Come sapevi ...?" Alec si interrompe con un sorriso luminoso. È un sorriso che potrebbe far piangere anche il più freddo degli uomini. "Certo che lo sapevi." dice, dolcemente questa volta. Prende la mano di Magnus e la stringe, brevemente. Il contatto dura a malapena più di due secondi, ma Magnus vorrebbe che durasse per sempre. Tenere la mano di Alec per il resto della sua vita sarebbe una buona ragione per cui entrare in guerra. Magnus non parla. Sorride solamente, timoroso che parlare possa rivelare le emozioni forti che stanno afferrandogli la gola e il petto.

Si riscuote dai suoi pensieri solo quando sono lontani dalla folla e camminano lungo una serie di corridoi.

"Allora, hai mai visto la biblioteca dell'Istituto?" chiede Alec. Fa lunghi passi precisi, e Magnus scopre di adattarsi facilmente al suo passo.

"Non ne ho avuto la possibilità." dice. "Immagino sia molto ... in stile arcaico."

Raggiungono la stanza; c’è un arco che si apre in una sala a cupola dal soffitto alto. È grande e spaziosa, con tavoli e sedie in rovere chiaro. Sembra richiamare un'atmosfera da romanzo storico più di quanto Magnus si aspetti, e non si accorda granché con la tecnologia del resto dell'Istituto. Tutta questa sensazione è espressa da un sopracciglio sollevato.

"Oh, sì, l'Istituto è costruito più o meno attorno a questa parte. È di epocavittoriana. Volevano preservare l’apparenza storica, immagino."

"Davvero? Non c'è già abbastanza interesse nel leggere?" chiede Magnus, sinceramente incuriosito. In fondo alla biblioteca trovano un punto dove un luminoso mosaico in vetro copre la parte inferiore del muro, brillando nella luce. Quando Alec siede di fronte, quei raggi colpiscono i suoi occhi, mettendo in risalto quel loro nocciola cangiante e scintillante.

"Siamo stati istruiti." dice asciutto Alec. "Forse non abbiamo dovuto scrivere saggi su George Orwell, ma leggevamo molto. Lo facciamo ancora. Le regole rigide non includono la lettura. È una buona cosa per la mente. Aiuta anche a migliorare la memoria".

"Ed è divertente. Solo un’osservazione."

"Anche. Le ragazze arriveranno in giro di pochi attimi - Oh, ehi. "

Magnus aggrotta le sopracciglia quando la voce di Alec si alza, e si volta di scatto per vedere una donna alta, forse sui trent'anni, che viene verso di loro. Porta tra le braccia una grossa pila di libri che le arriva al mento, ma lei ci si appoggia sopra e sorride.

"Ciao, Alec." dice. Anche se è un saluto gentile, Magnus percepisce la tensione sul suo viso e le ombre sotto i suoi occhi.

"Ehi, Tessa. Questo è Magnus. Magnus Bane. Lui, uh- "

"So chi sei." C'è un piccolo sorriso sulla faccia di Tessa ora, ma non raggiunge abbastanza i suoi bellissimi occhi marroni. "Hai suscitato molto scalpore, sia qui che a Chicago. Piacere di conoscerti". Solleva una gamba e, con impressionante saldezza, mette in equilibrio i libri sulla coscia sollevata mentre allunga una mano per stringere quella di Magnus. La afferra velocemente, e tiene l’altra mano sui libri finché la pila non è di nuovo stabile.

Decide di appoggiare i libri su un tavolo alla loro destra e poi sospira, prima di avvicinarsi a loro. L'abito che indossa è semplice, blu scuro, composto da una camicia e da una gonna a vita alta. È in ordine, ma la stretta crocchia in cui sono raccolti i suoi capelli castani è stata fatta su in fretta. Alcuni capelli ne sfuggono, disponendosi in curiose angolazioni. Inoltre, nota Magnus, i suoi occhi continuano a guizzare verso la porta.

"Tessa qui è la bibliotecaria. E’ un po’ che lavora da noi. Cosa stai cercando?" chiede Alec.

"Oh, solo alcuni libri che tua sorella mi ha chiesto di trovare."

Alec solleva lo sguardo di scatto, piegandosi in avanti. "Cos'è?"

Tessa si stringe nelle spalle per scusarsi. "Non dovrei dirlo, ma sono vecchi manuali di criptologia."

"Oh. Va bene."

Gli occhi di Tessa guizzano di nuovo verso la porta.

Alec si schiarisce la gola, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Scusa." dice "Non dovrei lamentarmi. Sono uno dei fortunati. "

"Tutti soffrono, ed è permesso mostrarlo” dice Tessa, con una gentilezza negli occhi che suona stranamente familiare a Magnus. "Non ti rende una cattiva persona." Prende in mano uno dei libri, facendo scorrere un dito distrattamente lungo il dorso. È chiaramente una fonte di conforto per lei.

Magnus scuote la testa. "Sembra una cosa terribile, come direbbe una mia amica. Mia caro, conosci- "

" Tessa ."

"Oh!"

Gli occhi di Magnus guizzano verso l'ingresso dell'arcata, e lì, in piedi, in jeans blu scuro e camicia grigia che quasi si abbina al colore della ciocca di capelli, c’è un Jem felicemente sorridente. Lo zaino che porta sulla spalla cade sul pavimento e lì rimane abbandonato, mentre lui ha occhi solo per la donna nella stanza.

Tessa si lancia in avanti prima che lui possa dire un'altra parola. Si incontrano a metà strada, scontrandosi, mentre Jem avvolge le braccia attorno alla bibliotecaria e la solleva leggermente dal pavimento. Nasconde il capo nella sua spalla, e Magnus può sentire il suo cuore battere di gioia mentre le loro risate riempiono l'aria di calore.

Lancia un'occhiata ad Alec, che lo sta già osservando. Lui mima con la bocca la parola 'marito' e Magnus annuisce. Lo aveva capito da solo, grazie, ma comunque, è dolce il modo in cui Alec non parla, come se non volesse interrompere nemmeno il suono della loro riunione.

Poi Jem abbassa dolcemente Tessa a terra, le accarezza il viso e la bacia intensamente. Per Magnus, che ha visto solo un Jem più morbido, gentile e compassionevole, questo lato più selvaggio è strano, ma ha senso. Non è cosa a cui assistere nello studio del terapeuta.

Sebbene, Magnus ne è certo, di sicuro non penserà più a Jem come ad una persona timida.

"Smettila di guardare." sussurra Alec.

Magnus gli sorride. "Sono carini."

Alec si passa una mano sulla nuca, ma il suo sorriso si allarga, e Magnus non pensa che sia rimasto troppo offeso dalla sua indiscrezione.

"Non ti ho mai visto mollare un libro prima d'ora." dice Jem, una risata nella voce e la luce negli occhi. Camminano insieme verso il tavolo, un braccio di ciascuno intorno alla vita dell’altro.

"Solo per te." dice Tessa, e le ombre sotto i suoi occhi si stanno praticamente dissolvendo da un secondo all’altro. Lei poi ride. "Dovrei davvero raccoglierlo." Si piega, rispolvera il povero libro e lo rimette sul mucchio, prima di rivolgersi a suo marito. "Pensavo che non avrei mai più riso, James. Quando mi hanno detto che eri salvo ... Ancora non ci credevo. Non fino ad ora. E vederti su quella porta... "

Magnus distoglie lo sguardo questa volta. L'intimità negli occhi di Jem e la voce piccola di Tessa lo fanno sentire in colpa per averli osservati. Presta invece un’improvvisa intensa attenzione alla vetrata, fischiettando.

"Così è ancora meno sottile." borbotta Alec.

Magnus sorride. "Beh, loro sono in una biblioteca pubblica, quindi sto facendo del mio meglio. Perché? Sei geloso?" Magnus fa muovere le sopracciglia. "Vuoi pomiciare nell'altro angolo?"

"No." sussurra Alec, inorridito. E per l’ansia la punta delle orecchie gli sta diventando rosa.

"Scusate." esclama Tessa, attirando la loro attenzione. China la testa, con un po' di vergogna, ma poi un sorriso brillante rimuove ogni traccia di imbarazzo che Magnus o Alec possono sentire.

"Questo è mio marito, Jem."

"Ci siamo già incontrati." dice Magnus, e si alza, tendendo la mano. "Sono davvero felice di vederti." dice. "Non ti ho visto... dopo. Non ero sicuro di chi fosse scampato".

"Mi è andata bene. Non hanno quasi raggiunto l’ala ovest, quindi ho sentito il trambusto solo dopo che era tutto finito". Un’ombra di rimorso adombra il viso di Jem." Io ... non ho potuto aiutarli".

Tessa si appoggia a lui. "L'hai fatto." dice. "Sei rimasto ad aiutare con i corpi. Questo richiede coraggio. Non tutti i combattimenti sono fisici, lo sappiamo entrambi."

"Saggia come sempre, amore mio. Wǒ ài nǐ. "

"Ti amo anch'io." Lo bacia di nuovo, più dolcemente, e Magnus si siede di nuovo, questa volta sentendo l'incontrollabile bisogno di guardare Alec.

Vedere Tessa e Jem gli fa pensare a qualcosa che gli sta a cuore. Perché guardando verso Alec e sentendo il familiare dolore nel petto cominciare a trasformarsi in qualcosa di più profondo, Magnus non trova più così folle, dopo tutto, l’idea di avere un futuro loro. Tessa e Jem stanno entrambi lavorando per il Clave, anche se non è un lavoro sul campo, eppure vivono insieme. Sono sposati e si amano. Hanno un legame incrollabile, chiaramente messo alla prova molte volte, ma la gioia nei loro occhi e l'amore nei loro abbracci rendono difficile distogliere lo sguardo da Alec. Almeno, lui non ci riesce.

Alec rende il tutto peggiore - o migliore - sostenendo quello sguardo in modo sicuro. Magnus sente il loro gioco librarsi in aria; quella sfida che gli inietta calore nelle viscere. Lascia vagare lo sguardo, sfiorando le labbra dell'agente - piene, leggermente umide, di un rosso brillante - e poi la sua barba ispida. Magnus può quasi sentirne il bruciore contro la propria guancia. Contro il suo collo, il suo torso, le sue cosce.

Ma Magnus è sicuro di una cosa molto importante. Nel bel mezzo di tutto questo, sta fissando Alec come se fosse la sua àncora di salvezza. E Alec lo sta guardando con aria famelica.

"Andiamo a ... recuperare" dice Tessa, interrompendo il momento con una risatina. Sta osservandoli, e quando si rivolge a Jem, lui annuisce, come per conferma, e Tessa si morde un labbro. È un inutile tentativo di sopprimere il suo sorriso. "È stato un piacere conoscerti. Oh, e porto questi subito a Isabelle". Raccoglie i libri e Jem ne prende la metà senza neppure chiederlo.

"Ricorda cosa ho detto," esclama Magnus. "Terapeuta nelle strade ..." Con aria colpevole gli fa in un occhiolino sfacciato.

Jem è troppo felice e non fa che scuotere la testa e sorridere; la coppia si allontana insieme, le spalle appoggiate l’uno all’altra.

Guardarli mentre si allontanano significa che gli è mancata l'opportunità di studiare l’espressione di Alec, ma Magnus non ci pensa troppo su. Inoltre, che importa? Avrà molti più sguardi da rubare in futuro.

_Sul serio?_

È contento che non si tratti più di un pensiero angosciante, ma solo una questione semplice. Che può essere risolta scambiando poche parole con l'uomo seduto di fronte a lui. Parlare, decide Magnus, non è così male come a tutti piace dire.

"Le ragazze stanno arrivando." dice Alec. C'è un'emozione indecifrabile nella sua voce che Magnus non riesce ancora a individuare guardandolo. Gli occhi di Alec sono leggermente socchiusi, e lui è sporto in avanti, con le labbra aperte e l’aria distratta.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di chiedere loro molto, vero?" chiede Magnus incerto. "Hanno già attraversato l'inferno, io ..."

"Voglio solo sapere se hanno visto qualcosa che potrebbe essere utile. Non sarà un interrogatorio, lo prometto."

"Lo so. Mi fido di te." dice Magnus.

Alec lo fissa per un lungo momento, poi batte le palpebre. Le sue lunghe ciglia sono tutto ciò su cui Magnus può concentrarsi, e poi Alec emette una risatina imbarazzata e si siede. "Pensi che mi stancherò mai di sentirti dire questa cosa?"

"Dimmelo tu." dice Magnus. Forse facendogli un po’ di fusa, e abbassando la voce e sporgendosi in avanti.

"Smettila." dice Alec. La sua voce è decisamente più roca di quanto fosse prima. Magnus lo considera una vittoria, prima di appoggiarsi nuovamente all’indietro.

Qualche minuto dopo Julia e Zoe entrano e si siedono al tavolo. Hanno ancora un aspetto fuori posto nella loro divisa da reclute, ma si sono lavate e nutrite e ora hanno un po' più di colore sulle guance quando si siedono.

Mentre parlano, Magnus ascolta, ma non interrompe. Le domande di Alec sono precise, ma fatte con cautela. Non evita il discorso, ma certamente cerca di far terminare l’incontro il più rapidamente possibile. Le due ragazze lo sentono e sembrano riconoscenti, mentre rispondono.

Presto hanno terminato. Proprio come pensavano, Julia e Zoe ricordano pochi dettagli, essendosi concentrate solo sul proteggere i loro amici e sul lottare per la propria vita. È un buon argomento e Magnus è pronto a tirare un pugno a chiunque lo derida. Può immaginare il Clave interrogarle assai più a lungo, insistendo per avere dei dettagli, e trascurando il loro trauma emotivo.

Mentre passano il resto del pomeriggio interrogando alcuni degli altri agenti di Chicago - quelli che hanno riportato semplici fratture, e che non devono essere ospedalizzati a lungo - Magnus trova che il tempo è trascorso velocemente. Alec prende appunti e Magnus prova ad offrire nuovi indizi, o suggerimenti, quando pensa di poter essere d'aiuto.

Dopo che ciascuna persona ha firmato la sua dichiarazione, Alec volta sempre la testa e guarda Magnus. Magnus quindi annuisce, o aggiunge un'ultima domanda, ed è quel piccolo momento che rimane sempre fisso nella mente di Magnus. La casuale consapevolezza che Alec vuole il suo consiglio e lo ascolta.

Il ricordo di aver richiesto a Cassandra una posizione da allenatore delle reclute gli balena nella mente, e di nuovo Maryse gli dice che l’ultimo rapporto di Cassandra lo propone. Per quanto voglia lavarsi completamente le mani di quell’agente snob, Magnus sa che non è così semplice. Ci sono brave persone qui. Ci sono modi di aiutare gli altri e di proteggere i cittadini.

Magnus è preso tra la voglia di correre via, di trovare un posto lontano dalla violenza, ma poi, in caso, non rischierà di annoiarsi? Questa vita, questa grande, epica avventura fra party e interventi in difesa degli altri, questo crogiolarsi nell'intero spettro di emozioni, è ciò che rende Magnus, Magnus. Sarebbe sbagliato lasciarsi tutto alle spalle?

Cosa succederebbe se invece decidessi di non lasciarti tutto alle spalle? Invece, trova il tuo posto dentro questa storia. Non nel Clave. E non da solo. Trova qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di nuovo.

Questi sono i pensieri che stanno ancora occupando la sua mente quando Alec lo tocca sul dorso della mano.

Magnus si volta, ancora mezzo immerso nel suo sogno ad occhi aperti. "Sì caro?"

"Ma…ci sei?"

Magnus sorride, ma esprime una certa stanchezza. "Per te, Alexander, sempre."

Alec deve vederla, quella stanchezza, perché anche se sente le guance calde per queste parole, aggrotta le sopracciglia, e i suoi occhi si allargano solo di una frazione. "Dovremmo cenare."

"Fra quanto?" 

Alec tocca semplicemente il suo orologio. "Sono le otto di sera, quindi.."

Magnus si sente sorpreso. "È già così tardi?" chiede. 

Spingendo via la sedia per alzarsi, Alec si stiracchia, e Magnus coglie una bella visione del suo addome. 

"Abbiamo esaminato tutta la lista, sì."

“Meraviglioso. Quali sono le nostre opzioni per la cena? "

"Mensa o mensa".

Magnus si tocca il labbro, pensando. "Hm. Vada per la mensa, se per te va bene."

Alec sorride. "Sicuro." dice. Distoglie lo sguardo per un momento. "Mi dispiace, che non possiamo andare a cena fuori o qualcosa del genere ... di più vicino alle tue intenzioni. Blocco significa anche niente cibo da asporto. Non per altre dodici ore”. Alec sembra cupo.

Magnus non si preoccupa di nascondere il suo ghigno divertito. "Izzy mi ha detto che avete uno chef a cinque stelle. Ti stai davvero lamentando di non poter ordinare da asporto? Voglio dire, capisco. Niente batte un buon kebab da asporto. O un cinese. O ... cazzo, hai ragione. Voglio ordinare da asporto ADESSO". 

Mentre trovano un posto in mensa per sedersi a mangiare, chiacchierano di argomenti leggeri. Questa volta c’è più gente, e le conversazioni vertono tutte sull'attacco, sugli interrogatori e sul timore che ci siano più talpe annidate nel Clave.

Cenano tranquillamente, al tavolo con Jace, Raj, e alcuni altri agenti che si presentano, ma non fanno ulteriori sforzi per includerlo nel discorso.

Jace chiede se qualcuno ha visto Isabelle oggi, e questa volta, Magnus si acciglia come Alec. È strano non aver visto l'altra Lightwood, specialmente in un giorno come oggi. È probabile che stia cercando di allontanare un po' di attenzione da Alec. Magnus non ne sarebbe certo sorpreso. Tuttavia, sta iniziando a preoccuparsi anche lui, lo stomaco contratto al pensiero che possa essere accaduto qualcosa alla sua amica, e sorella di Alec.

Il tavolo diventa improvvisamente molto tranquillo, e il sorriso di Jace svanisce completamente quando Alec chiede: "La mamma si è ancora calmata?"

"No." Jace non si tiene nulla, ma offre a Alec uno sguardo comprensivo. "Anche i rapporti che hai consegnato sembrano solo renderla ancora più nervosa. Il Clave sta perdendo la calma, e quindi anche Maryse la perde. Nessuno sa cosa fare. Non ci dicono niente. "

Raj interviene: "È il Clave. Sono sicuro che presto metteranno insieme un esercito di supereroi ".

Jace sorride. "Questa è la trama di The Avengers".  Si rivolge ad Alec per avere conforto. "Giusto?"

Alec fa una smorfia, ma scuote la testa con affetto. La tensione che pervade il gruppo è ancora lì, e prima di potersi fermare, Magnus parla.

"Il Clave si preoccupa maggiormente della propria immagine. Di tenere tutti sotto controllo. Non vogliono che usiate il vostro cervello, per pensare a un modo per vincere. Vogliono solo la lealtà. Tutto quello su cui si stanno concentrando è il fatto che qualcuno ha oltrepassato le loro difese. Dovrebbero incoraggiarvi a pensare, a usare i vostri punti di forza ... "

Non riesce a finire la frase - il che è una buona cosa, perché sta iniziando a suonare imbronciato e amaro - mentre un ticchettìo sicuro di tacchi sul pavimento di marmo fa sollevare a tutti lo sguardo. A differenza dei tacchi di Maryse, questi suonano come musica per le sue orecchie. Isabelle, vestita con un elegante abito blu, con i capelli raccolti in una coda alta, si precipita verso di loro.

Le sue labbra sono compresse con fermezza mentre si avvicina, raggiunge il tavolo e si china. "C'è una falla nella sicurezza." sussurra, così che la sua voce raggiunga solo loro tre. "Nei piani sopra di noi. Vuoi farmi da spalla?"

"C-cosa?" Alec si alza così in fretta che la sua sedia cade. Probabilmente sta già pensando a dove si trovano le armi più vicine quando Izzy gli mette una mano sul braccio. Scuote la testa e lui si rilassa. 

Anche Magnus si alza, cercando una pistola che non c'è più. Fa un respiro profondo.  _Non importa_ , dice a se stesso. Una pistola non è nulla di fronte a tutto questo. Tuttavia, è strano non averla più con sé. 

Isabelle scuote rapidamente la testa. "Fidati di me. Non servono armi, solo ... vieni con me. Per favore”. Abbassa la voce, e l'espressione nei suoi occhi è illeggibile, nasconde qualcosa. "Non posso spiegare altro." Nessun altro nella mensa sta guardando, ma comunque, Izzy esita, mordendosi il labbro.

Dopo una rapida occhiata al tavolo, i tre - Alec, Magnus e Jace - escono dalla mensa dietro Isabelle, che li conduce attraverso le sale principali e verso gli ascensori. Ovviamente - perché la vita non è mai facile, pensa Magnus seccamente - incontrano Maryse, che attraversa velocemente la stanza.

"Dove state-?"

"Violazione della sicurezza al piano di sopra. Ci hai richiesto di monitorare l'attività normale, vero?" annuncia Isabelle vivacemente. Magnus non riesce a vedere la sua espressione, ma sente il sorriso falso nella sua voce. "Ufficio numero trentaquattro. Arriviamo". Il suo tono è un riflesso di quello di Maryse, fino alla sua precisa finalità.

Non dando a sua madre il tempo di esitare, Izzy la supera, e gli altri la seguono, sostenendone il gioco, qualunque esso sia. Magnus non riesce a trattenersi e lancia una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle. Mentre si allontanano, Maryse non si preoccupa nemmeno di guardarli andar via.

La corsa in ascensore è tesa e silenziosa, e Magnus si chiede cosa diavolo sta succedendo, quando le porte si aprono sulla reception principale. Seguono Izzy, e lei si guarda rapidamente in giro prima di fare cenno verso la porta. Sembra una normale sala riunioni e Magnus è ancora accigliato, mentre entra nella stanza con gli altri, che sembrano tutti ugualmente perplessi come lui.

Alec digrigna i denti, toccando Izzy sulla spalla. "Iz, che diavolo sta succedendo? Dicci solo- "

Si interrompe. Tutti gli altri esitano, ora sono dentro la stanza. Si voltano tutti verso il lato più lontano della stanza, dove un uomo alto è in piedi dietro a Clary. La ragazza dai capelli rossi alza gli occhi, un piccolo sorriso in faccia, e fa un cenno a Isabelle.

Isabelle chiude la porta con attenzione. Si gira verso di loro, incrocia le braccia sul petto. Un sorriso improvvisamente trasforma la sua espressione nella sicura, intelligente Isabelle che Magnus conosce e adora.

"Mi dispiace per tutta la segretezza, ma sono certa che vorrete ascoltare questa cosa."

Alec rimane zitto, accigliato, ma si sposta ulteriormente nella stanza. Aspetta che l'uomo sia a pochi passi da lui e poi chiede: "Chi sei?"

L'uomo sorride, e sebbene sia vestito solo con una semplice camicia blu e jeans scuri, la fondina della pistola sul suo torso e il modo in cui si comporta, dicono a Magnus che loro non sono gli unici investiti di autorità, nella stanza.

L'uomo guarda Clary e sorride. "Vuoi che li informi?". E' chiaro dal modo in cui si appoggiano l'uno all'altro che Clary non ha solo familiarità con l'ufficiale, ma tiene a lui.

L'uomo avanza e stende la mano. Solo dopo che ha lasciato l'ultima, quella di Jace, l'uomo sorride di nuovo. "Agenti, sono Luke Garroway." dice, e la sua voce è bassa, ma gentile. Magnus si ritrova a gradirlo all'istante.

Gli occhi di Luke brillano di speranza quando chiede: "La domanda è: come vi sentireste a far fuori i Morgenstern?"

Sente un piccolo sussulto sfuggire dalle labbra di Alec, e persino gli occhi di Jace si stanno allargando, quando Magnus si volta per vedere le loro reazioni. Nasconde la sua con attenzione, sebbene possa sentire il suo cuore cominciare a correre.

E’ chiaro dove è stata Izzy; e che cosa ha fatto. Ha un piano e loro vi sono stati inclusi. Se lo vogliono.

Magnus guarda verso Alec, nella cui espressione si alternano speranza e confusione. Non appena gli sguardi si incontrano, gli occhi di lui si addolciscono e si formano delle piccole crepe agli angoli delle palpebre. Annuisce.

È chiaro cosa vogliono fare. Esserci insieme.

Magnus si concede un cenno del capo. "Stiamo ascoltando."


	19. Capitolo 19

 

**13 ore prima ...**

~

Muoversi furtivamente è sempre stata la specialità di Izzy. Così come la brama di indipendenza.

Metti queste due cose assieme e Izzy è certa che ci sia una ricetta anche per i peggiori casini.

Tuttavia, questo non le impedisce di chiudersi in un laboratorio per ore o di perdersi una riunione importante. Certamente non impedisce a Isabelle di molestare gentilmente - e di usare per questo i suoi migliori occhi da cerbiatta a suo vantaggio - la povera Tessa per trovarle un paio di libri. 

Ma dopo aver visto la faccia di Alec, mentre irrompe nell'Istituto con Magnus, quella mattina, con la sua espressione disperata, divisa tra la paura e il senso di colpa, Isabelle sa che c'è solo una cosa da fare. Solo una persona su cui può contare.

La motivazione di Isabelle si manifesta in picchi di adrenalina e di rabbia concentrata. Lei raccoglie tutte le sue emozioni compresse, tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione e le canalizza in una ininterrotta sessione di _cracking_ dei codici. E la sua determinazione si esprime in respiri profondi dal naso e dalla bocca finché la logica non penetra nelle sue azioni.

Solo allora, con un attento equilibrio tra passione e intelligenza, Isabelle ottiene un altro pezzo del puzzle. 

C'è un incontro in pieno svolgimento mentre si avvia lungo il corridoio. Non c'è altra spiegazione per la mancanza di agenti di pattuglia nelle sale o per l’assenza di una Maryse incazzata che richiede la sua presenza.

Porge un permesso munito di firma falsificata - non è colpa di Izzy se sua madre ha una scrittura incredibilmente logica e rigida - e la guardia, Raj, fa per aprirle la porta.

"Bussa una volta per uscire, e due volte per assistenza," le dice sorridendo. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" Il suo tono è educato e disinvolto, e Isabelle si sente quasi in colpa.  _Quasi_. 

"No. Ho solo bisogno di fargli qualche altra domanda. Dubito che risponderà, ma grazie, Raj, busserò se ho bisogno di te." Isabelle sorride, mantenendo un tono leggero, ma gentile. Poi una piccola pugnalata di senso di colpa le si insinua fra le costole. È questo che siamo arrivati? A mentire agli amici e a falsificare la firma di sua madre?

Non è colpa tua se il Clave si rifiuta di ascoltarti _._ \- dice a se stessa. È meglio prima ottenere la giustizia, e affrontare in seguito le ripercussioni dovute a metodi spiacevoli.

 

È con quel pensiero che Isabelle entra nella stanza e saluta la recluta con uno sguardo attentamente privo di espressione. Ex-recluta? Talpa? Ci sono un sacco di modi per chiamare il ragazzo seduto ammanettato al tavolo, ma in questo momento, Izzy sa che deve avanzare con gentilezza, se vuole informazioni da Sean. Cosa che fa.

"Sean," lo saluta, tirando indietro la sedia. "Pensavo che avessi sete." Sedendosi, allunga la tazza, e quando il ragazzo si acciglia, Izzy ne prende un sorso lento prima di posarla di nuovo.

"Non c’è niente di mortale lì dentro. È tiepido, però ", avverte.

Sean prende un piccolo sorso, poi cambia idea e butta giù il resto. Gli hanno ripulito la fronte dal sangue, indossa una canotta bianca pulita e pantaloni di tela, ma ci sono lividi sulle sue braccia e uno particolarmente ampio sopra il suo sopracciglio. Qualcuno ha messo a segno un buon gancio sinistro lì, e Izzy è sicura di poterlo abbinare alle nocche ammaccate della mano sinistra di Julia.

"Hanno deciso?" chiede Sean. Adesso la sua voce suona meno gracchiante, ma il suo sguardo è spaventosamente insicuro. Ha appena sedici anni, un terribile promemoria per Isabelle, che vuole solo fargli sputare le informazioni il più rapidamente possibile. Ma non può.

Quasi certamente questa potrebbe essere la sua unica possibilità di individuare una pista, e così Izzy scrolla le spalle.

“Dipende. Hai qualche informazione succosa per noi? O ti sei limitato a tradire i ragazzi con cui ti sei allenato e con cui hai vissuto per settimane? "

Sean trasale visibilmente, e Isabelle si morde il labbro, forte.  _Colpo basso_  , rammenta, costringendosi a contenere la rabbia montante. Solo perché ha tradito la posizione dell’Istituto di Chicago con i Morgensterns lei non ha il diritto di di fare del sarcasmo. Non ancora, almeno.

"Io ... non pensavo che loro ..."

Sean comprime le labbra con decisione. La sua voce è così bassa che lei quasi non lo sente. 

Non ha intenzione di sentirsi dispiaciuta per il ragazzo. Neanche per sogno.

Tuttavia, c'è un pizzico di empatia nel suo petto mentre Isabelle gli chiede "Perché tu?"

Pensa che Sean non risponderà, e il suo istinto le dimostra che ha ragione. Aspetta un altro lungo momento e poi sospira.

"Sai da quanto tempo sei qui?"

Sean sembra quasi grato per il fatto che lei abbia cambiato soggetto. "Sono circa le tredici-zero-zero, giusto?" 

"Più o meno" ammette lei, trovando strano che Sean usi l’ora militare. Prendendo spunto da questo, Isabelle dice "Bene, quindi sei intelligente, perlomeno Valentine ha buon gusto. La domanda è: perché non sei tornato con loro quando hanno attaccato? Perché ti hanno lasciato indietro? "

"Io…"

Distoglie lo sguardo, rivolgendolo da un’altra parte.

"Ti hanno usato, Sean," continua Izzy, ignorando gli occhi socchiusi del ragazzo "Sicuramente lo sai. Ti hanno dato per morto." La risposta è piuttosto ovvia per lei, ma Isabelle ha la sensazione che il ragazzo abbia ancora una convinzione diversa.

Quindi non è sorpresa quando Sean salta su. 

"I miei genitori verranno a cercarmi", sbotta, allargando gli occhi, realizzando di colpo la trappola in cui è caduto.

Isabelle si sporge in avanti, i suoi gomiti si appoggiano sul tavolo fresco. "Ah, quindi sono coinvolti anche loro."

C'è poco tempo per la soddisfazione, quindi va avanti rapidamente.

"Lavorano per i Morgenstern? Era un modo per metterti alla prova? Entrare nei nostri ranghi e scoprire la nostra posizione? Eri uno degli ultimi iscritti, il che significa che Valentine ti ha mandato dopo che Magnus è fuggito. E’ stato un attacco per vendetta. Abbiamo ferito il suo orgoglio, e lui ... colpisce la nostra famiglia. "

Dice questa cosa rapidamente, inghiottendo il dolore. Pensare all'attacco non aiuterà nessuno ora.

Il resto lo dice ad alta voce. "Una cosa che non riesco a capire è il motivo per cui i tuoi genitori sono stati reclutati. O coinvolti. Nutrono qualche rancore contro il Clave? Fanno parte del cartello della droga? Sono criminali? Ladri di identità? Valentine ha dubitato della loro lealtà e ti ha mandato a fare il lavoro sporco? "

Sean si lancia in avanti e sibila, "I miei genitori non lavorerebbero mai più un’altra volta per il Clave."

"Un’altra volta," ripete Isabelle; poi si passa la lingua sui denti, riflettendo "Okay, sono ex agenti, interessante."

Si limita a borbottare un grazie. Ha senso quindi che a Sean sia stato assegnato un compito che dimostri che la sua famiglia ce l’ha davvero col Clave, e non che stia bluffando facendo il doppio gioco. Sean è stato la talpa necessaria per dimostrare la loro lealtà. In un modo strano e contorto, Izzy non può fare a meno di scorgere le analogie con la propria famiglia.

Va detto che gli agenti vengono espulsi solo se si rifiutano di eseguire gli ordini di frequente, se commettono crimini o atti di violenza contro il pubblico, o se minacciano la pace per la quale il Clave si spende. Sicuramente i genitori di Sean hanno cercato vendetta per le ragioni sbagliate ...

 _Non importa_ _,_  Izzy dice a se stessa rapidamente. Torniamo al sodo _._

Ha bisogno di scoprire se la data dell’appuntamento rappresenta anche un codice. E’ necessario. Il pensiero che tutto finisca per essere una bolla di sapone, l’addentrarsi in un vicolo cieco, la lascia senza fiato per la paura. Ma il suo istinto le dice diversamente. Deve essere importante. Le date possono cambiare di solito, quindi il fatto che ci sia una data stabilita significa che è importante.

Tenendo la voce più dolce possibile, Izzy dice: "Sean, possiamo offrirti l'immunità. Lo sai, vero? " La tentazione di accigliarsi quasi la travolge, ma invece mantiene la sua espressione calma. 

"Io sono morto. Sanno che sono sotto la custodia del Clave. Sarà meglio che mi pianti un proiettile in testa. "

"Sean ..." Isabelle si ferma. Cosa direbbe al suo io più giovane? Non può essere veramente empatica né manipolativa. Le tecniche non funzionano su un ragazzo che ha perso la speranza.

Invece, chiede semplicemente: "I tuoi genitori erano nell'esercito prima di lavorare per il Clave?"

"Sì, come ...?" Lo shock sul viso di Sean ancora una volta ricorda a Izzy che lui non è un agente. È allenato, certo, ma non è un esperto nel mascherare le sue reazioni. Una ciocca di capelli scuri gli ricade sugli occhi e lui non si preoccupa di scostarla. 

Isabelle si rifiuta di sentirsi in colpa per questo. "Ora militare", spiega. E’ stato un po' un colpo alla cieca, ma ha senso.

Sulla faccia del ragazzo appare un accenno di sorriso. Si arrende, o almeno, finge di farlo e fissa le manette.

"Volevano smettere per causa mia." La sua voce è più tranquilla di prima. "Non volevano allevarmi come un agente, quindi volevano mollare. Avere una vita al di fuori di tutto questo. E guarda come è andata a finire. "

Sean ride senza umorismo. "Ma al Clave non piaceva che se ne andassero. Così li hanno cacciati senza protezione. E quindi i miei genitori non hanno avuto altra scelta che schierarsi con Valentine. Nessun altro tranne lui è potente come il Clave. Io invece sono nato nel mondo Morgenstern." Sean alza lo sguardo e la rabbia è tornata nella sua voce. E’ tagliente come Maryse, pensa Izzy, improvvisamente a disagio per questo.

"I miei genitori hanno scambiato violenza per maggiore violenza, e poi ancora di più", dice Sean.

Isabelle si permette di simpatizzare con lui, solo un po', ma abbastanza da sembrare piena di rimorso. "Mi dispiace."

"Veramente?" la sfida Sean con un'occhiataccia. Ogni attimo che passa sembra sempre più un bambino, e tuttavia questo non cancella il sangue sulle sue mani.

"Sì," dice Isabelle. "Posso sentirmi dispiaciuta per te e provare anche antipatia Posso simpatizzare con te e disapprovare le tue scelte." Gli lancia un’occhiata d'acciaio. "Ci sono un sacco di sfumature morali nel mondo, Sean."

"No. C'è il buono e il cattivo. In mezzo ti ammazzano. "

Distoglie lo sguardo, e Isabelle si chiede se si è spinta troppo oltre.

Decidendo di proseguire, spinge un pezzo di carta sul tavolo. "Questo significa qualcosa per te?"

"È una data," Sean la schernisce, e poi stringe gli occhi. Tocca cautamente l'angolo del foglio. "È un trucco?"

"Qualche idea su cosa dovrebbe succedere in questa data? Qualcosa di cui i tuoi genitori, o Valentine, abbiano parlato? Niente di niente? " Isabelle scopre le sue carte, sedendosi dritta e sostenendo lo sguardo del ragazzo. “Tu ci aiuti, noi ti aiutiamo."

"Non puoi aiutarmi."

"Va bene. Preferiresti morire per mano di Valentine, o passare la vita in prigione?" chiede senza mezzi termini. Il momento delle sottigliezze è finito.

Sean è solo un ragazzo, e il bisogno di sopravvivere vince, perché dopo un lunghissimo minuto, si sporge in avanti e appoggia deliberatamente le dita sui trattini che dividono il giorno, il mese e l'anno. Con la sua posizione, diventano una sequenza di otto numeri. Si appoggia all'indietro, stringendo le labbra.

"Non è ... una data?"

Sean solleva un sopracciglio.

“Oppure è un appuntamento?"

Sean guarda in basso, brevemente, ma l'occhiata è abbastanza eloquente.

Isabelle sogghigna trionfante. "È un appuntamento e anche qualcos'altro."

È una sequenza di otto numeri, ed è qualcosa. Lei insiste.

"Non ho intenzione di prometterti nulla. Non posso," ammette Isabelle, sospira "Il senso di colpa ti perseguiterà per il resto della tua vita Sono morti in quattro. La loro innocenza è morta. Lo capisci?”. Lei pensa alle reclute ferite e a quelle sopravvissute, ma le rimarrà per sempre il ricordo di questa tragedia.

"Non hai ucciso solo quattro reclute, hai ucciso anche gli altri", dice Isabelle." Almeno una parte di loro, e questo nessuno può cambiarlo."

Sean guarda in basso. Non c’è rimorso sul suo viso, ma sicuramente lei gli ha dato qualcosa su cui pensare. Non è compito di Izzy perdonare, ma la fitta di speranza che prova in petto minaccia di farla piangere. Forse sua madre ha ragione. Potrebbe essere che la passione sia una debolezza? L'empatia ti rende una persona debole, e un agente debole?

Izzy ricorda a se stessa che ha un altro vantaggio, un nuovo dettaglio. La sua strategia ha funzionato bene.

 _Vai avanti_ _,_ si esorta. Può farlo. Da sola.

Riesce ad entrare nella confusione della stanza ormai affollata e tiene la testa bassa, facendo attenzione a rendersi il più piccola possibile. C'è un breve momento di esitazione quando vede Jace dirigere un altro agente in una stanza più piccola. Si morde il labbro, evita l’urgenza di catturare lo sguardo di lui e si allontana.

Se sua madre la trova, sarà troppo tardi. Le verrà assegnato un compito, o dato un ordine, e questa pista scomparirà come fumo. Una figura alta cattura momentaneamente il suo sguardo, e di nuovo Izzy quasi si ferma. Suo fratello sta scambiando qualche frase con la madre, e non sembra una bella cosa. Magnus è in piedi accanto ad Alec, e sebbene le loro schiene siano entrambe rivolte a lei, Izzy è certa che stiano formando un fronte unico, come sempre.

Lei quasi sorride. Sapere che c’è qualcuno accanto ad Alec, che lo sostiene, la riempie di emozioni stranamente conflittuali. Magnus è gentile e meraviglioso ma Izzy sente uno strano dolore nel petto che le dice altrimenti. Continua a sentirlo fino a quando raggiunge la porta del laboratorio, finché non riesce a capire perché ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi.

 _Io volevo che tu conoscessi l’amore, fratellone_ _,_  pensa Izzy,  _ma significa che non hai più bisogno di me?_

Il silenzio del laboratorio accoglie il suo umore greve con la giusta oscurità. Isabelle chiude la porta silenziosamente, osservando la stanza vuota per un attimo. Il rumore dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento non suona soddisfacente come al solito.

Izzy sposta da parte i libri, le stampe del codice, i documenti evidenziati e si prepara uno spazio vuoto sul piano di lavoro. Digita la sequenza di otto numeri sullo schermo in alto, e con un colpetto del polso, la trasporta digitalmente sulla scrivania: proiettandola e ingrandendola davanti ai suoi occhi.

_Pensa. Pensa. Pensa, pensa, pensa_

Isabelle riavvia il computer più vicino e si mette al lavoro. Una sequenza di otto numeri potrebbe rappresentare varie cose, ma una formula chimica sembra un buon punto di partenza. Il tentativo di provare che la sequenza rappresenti una droga pericolosa diventa l'unico obiettivo di Izzy.

Dopo venti minuti di vuoto, sospira di nuovo.  

_Cos'altro ha otto lettere?_

Prova a utilizzare alcuni codici per convertire le lettere in numeri. La cosa più vicina ad una parola significativa che riesce a decifrare è "rimuovere la presa", cosa che, in qualsiasi altra circostanza, Izzy avrebbe trovato ironicamente divertente.

 _Questo non ha senso_.

Lacrime di frustrazione le si accumulano dietro le palpebre. Afferra il bordo del tavolo e chiude gli occhi, chiudendo fuori la confusione di carte e idee sparse qua e là. La profonda oscurità dietro gli occhi la calma, anche se è solo un momento di pace.

Il pensiero che tutto questo sia uno spreco di tempo la inonda di paura. A volte, forse, l'intuizione è proprio questa. Che una sensazione istintiva sia una bugia. Che una pista sia solo un vicolo cieco.

Sean stava mentendo. Ho lasciato che mi conducesse ad uno stupido, disperato, dannat-

La stretta di Isabelle attorno alla penna che stringe in mano si accentua. Con un grido di rabbia, la conficca nel tavolo, e la pressione le fa tremare dolorosamente il polso.

Mentre si china, respirando affannosamente e poco prima di lasciarsi andare alle lacrime, Isabelle pensa improvvisamente a Simon. Il suo bel viso le appare sorridente nei pensieri, ricordandole il calore del suo mondo. Pensa ad Alec e Jace, suoi fratelli e sue àncore. Clary. Lidia. Raj. Max. I suoi genitori. Tutti quelli che credono in lei e la amano, trasformano la frustrazione in determinazione, in forza, coraggio e desiderio di vincere.

_Questo non può essere stato tutto per niente. Non posso deluderli. Non posso deludere me stessa._

Fa girare la penna, la piccola ammaccatura attira improvvisamente la sua attenzione. Pensare che con le penne si creano armi abbastanza decenti ...

Isabelle aggrotta le sopracciglia.

 _Armi_.

Raddrizza le spalle; allenta la presa sulla penna, ma continua a tenerla.

Mentre la fissa, i suoi pensieri cominciano a cambiare direzione.

Un'idea, la scintilla di un'idea, si fa strada.

Perché Valentine dovrebbe reclutare agenti ex militari? Perché reclutare qualcuno con quell'area di competenza se sei il re del traffico di droga?

I secondi passano.

I pensieri si ingrandiscono e Isabelle li trasforma nei pezzi di un puzzle. I pezzi più piccoli diventano più grandi.

Isabelle lentamente, e con attenzione, passa in rassegna le carte dei codici finché non trova quella che la sua mente le ha indicato. Lo studia, mordendosi il labbro, e poi tocca lo schermo per riorganizzare la sequenza dei numeri. Pian piano individua il codice, un codice militare arcaico usato nella prima guerra mondiale, e dopo una serie di calcoli - che la rendono grata per l'intenso programma scolastico del Clave – si trova a fissare un'altra sequenza. Questa volta, sono quattro cifre.

Ci passa sopra la mano, e sorride. 4533 .

 

Oppure: 45-33 _._

Non un numero qualunque, ma una conferma. Ogni fastidiosa protesta e ogni preoccupazione nella mente di Izzy vengono spazzate via. Mentre fissa quel nuovo numero, capisce che ne è valsa la pena, di tutto.

_Ce l'hai fatta._

Stavano guardando nella direzione sbagliata, ma Isabelle è certa di essere sulla buona strada questa volta. Sente che è così. Il reclutamento di militari. Il codice. La mancanza di eventi recenti legati alla droga.

Valentine Morgenstern sta mettendo le sue sporche mani altrove .

E scioccamente il Clave è caduto ciecamente nella trappola di schemi familiari, assumendo che i Morgenstern siano immutabili e tradizionali come lui.

Isabelle invia a Clary un breve messaggio:  _Sala di allenamento, fra 5 minuti. Sessione di sparring? Per favore._

Spero che Clary possa cogliere l'urgenza, o almeno, che la sua curiosità la conduca verso la palestra.

Isabelle sistema rapidamente i libri in un mucchio e impila i fogli in un angolo vuoto, prima di farli scivolare nel cassetto della scrivania più lontano. Cancella la cifra digitale e quindi la cronologia utente dell'ultima ora.

 _Lascia che il Clave mi accusi di essere un traditore_ , esclama.  _Mostrerò loro che teste calde possono essere i Lightwood_.

~

"Isabelle, che diavolo? Vuoi allenarti, adesso? Dove sei stata? Tua madre è furibonda perché ti sei persa la riunione di prima e non hai ancora confermato il tuo interrogatorio".

"Buon pomeriggio anche a te, Clary." Isabelle sorride. Lancia una staffa verso la sua amica. "Combatti ancora con questa, vero?"

La palestra è completamente vuota, il che è positivo, visto che le proteste di Clary risuonano tutt’attorno. La ragazza dai capelli rossi socchiude gli occhi, ma un accenno di sorriso suggerisce che è già in ascolto. 

"Va bene. Ci sto."

Clary si sistema con una certa riluttanza in posizione da combattimento e fa un affondo, ma si vede che è poco concentrata, mentre interroga la sua amica.

"Seriamente, Iz, ti troverai nei guai se non ti presenti. Nessuno ti ha vista da ieri, e Alec è fuori di sé, e Jace _\- "_ grugnisce Clary, forzando i muscoli dell’avambraccio -" sta sprofondando in questi dannati colloqui per compensare la tua assenza. "

Isabelle percepisce la frustrazione di Clary. Lascia che la sua amica faccia qualche altro passo, e poi la respinge indietro. Gonfia il petto, mentre l'esercizio le riscalda il sangue. 

"Mi dispiace", dice, e lo intende davvero, questa volta. Sa che è stata la cosa giusta da fare, ma comunque, al pensiero di suo fratello e dei suoi amici che si prendono le sfuriate al suo posto, un po’ si rammarica.

"E ..." Clary si guarda intorno, poi si china in avanti e sussurra con urgenza, "So che sei andata a vedere Sean. Senza chiedere permesso. Isabelle ..."

Quando lei non replica, Clary smette di combattere completamente, lasciando cadere le mani lungo i fianchi.

Poi spalanca gli occhi. "L'hai fatto. L'hai fatto davvero. Sei stata tu? C'era una breve interruzione nei filmati della sicurezza e ho riconosciuto il tuo modo di hackerare. Non guardarmi così, non sei l'unica intelligente da queste parti. "

Clary si lancia in avanti e lancia il bastone contro le caviglie di Izzy. Lei atterra sulla schiena con un tonfo sordo. 

"Ow," sibila Isabelle, urtando la spalla quasi abbastanza da lasciare un livido. Eppure lo capisce. La sua amica si è sentita ferita ad essere lasciata fuori.

Quando Clary sospira e le offre una mano, Isabelle la prende con un sorriso.

Quando è di nuovo in piedi, Izzy si appoggia al proprio bastone e chiede "Allora, pensi di poter contattare Luke per me? Ho bisogno di parlare con lui."

"Uh, perché?" Lo sguardo che Clary le rivolge è di sorpresa mista a confusione, e poi sghignazza. "Hai bisogno di una carta per uscire di prigione?" chiede, e poi sbuffa alla sua stessa battuta.

Un attimo, e la sua espressione muta di nuovo. Notando il cambiamento nell'umore di Isabelle, Clary abbandona quasi subito l'aria strafottente.

"Uh, ... sì. Sì, posso, ma perché? Perché vuoi portare un poliziotto nell'Istituto? Specialmente ora. Sai come il Clave considera la polizia."

"Beh, io no. È importante. Penso ... di avere qualcosa." Izzy incontra lo sguardo curioso della sua amica. " Su Valentine. "

Clary spalanca gli occhi e posa rapidamente il bastone sul pavimento. "Perché non l’hai detto?" sussurra, con urgenza. "Hai bisogno di informazioni dai database della polizia o ...?"

"No. Ho bisogno che Luke confermi qualcosa per me. Ma ... avremo bisogno del suo supporto in questo. E delle sue risorse in seguito. "

Una pausa la lascia in attesa, ma lei cerca di essere paziente mentre Clary incamera il tutto. Alla fine, Clary rimette il bastone al suo posto sul muro e poi sorride.

"Stai preparando una dannata tempesta, vero?" dice Clary; l'orgoglio nella sua voce fa sorridere Isabelle. 

"Lo spero."

Si siedono su una delle panche e aspettano insieme mentre Clary manda un messaggio al suo patrigno. O padre. Isabelle sa che sono una famiglia da ogni punto di vista, tranne che per il sangue, ma a volte dimentica che il padre biologico di Clary è morto sul campo. Sa da molti racconti che Luke è un papà fantastico per la sua amica, e Isabelle è quasi entusiasta di poter finalmente lavorare con lui. 

Qualche minuto dopo, viene visualizzato nuovamente un messaggio. Clary digita una risposta e poi alza lo sguardo.

"Abbiamo ancora l'ascensore per gli uffici al piano di sopra, giusto?" chiede. "Luke pensa che sia meglio incontrarsi lì. Il Clave ha riaperto le porte, ma solo per gli agenti che seguono una pista. "

"Non troveranno nessuno", dice Isabelle, diretta. Si stringe nelle spalle al vedere lo sguardo confuso di Clary. "Pensi che possiamo salire di sopra senza essere bloccati per l’interrogatorio??"

"Beh, Maryse ti sta cercando, quindi ..."

Isabelle emette un gemito e inizia a dirigersi verso il muro per risistemare la staffa. "Non posso fermarmi. Non ora." Izzy si volta."Sono così vicina, Clary. Ho qualcosa."

"Lo so," la interrompe Clary, e alza una mano per dare un taglio alla protesta di Izzy "Non so a cosa stai lavorando, ma ti guarderò le spalle."

Tira fuori di nuovo il suo telefono. "Lascia che mandi un messaggio a Jace, può darmi via libera quando Maryse lascia la stazione principale del computer; possiamo uscire allora, ma dopo ..." inarca un sopracciglio "sta a te."

La tensione le continua ad annidarsi nello stomaco, ma Izzy la respinge.  Annuisce. "Okay, a quel punto avremo un piano solido. Posso offrire al Clave qualcosa di concreto, non possono fermarmi".

Sta solo prestando un’attenzione parziale alle proprie parole, divagando, cercando di tenere tutto insieme ancora per un po’. Questa deve essere una vittoria. Deve. Altrimenti il dolore della sua famiglia sarà stato per niente, le reclute avranno sofferto per niente, il mondo soffrirà per niente-

"Attenta, Iz," Clary le sta improvvisamente dicendo, e le appoggia una mano gentile sull'avambraccio. Anche il suo sorriso vuole confortarla. "Sei intelligente, ma non essere un’idiota. Devi sapere quando lasciare che gli altri ti aiutino. "

"Devo essere certa che sia una pista seria. E’ ciò che vuole il Clave, e io ho intenzione di dargliela. "

Isabelle fa un sorrisetto alla ragazza disorientata.  _"_ Noi gliela daremo".

~

** Presente **

La prima cosa che fa Alec è accigliarsi, il che non sorprende nessuno.

"Lavori per la polizia di New York, giusto?" chiede "Sei il, uh, papà…di Clary?"

Luke sorride. È un sorriso gentile e amichevole, e Alec ne sente il calore, un pochino.

"Spiacente, il mio appellativo non è elegante come ‘agente segreto’", scherza l'uomo. Accanto a lui, Clary alza gli occhi, con un sorriso affettuoso. 

"No, intendevo solo ..." Alec scuote la testa. La tensione nella stanza sembra spezzarsi un po', quindi richiama tutti a focalizzarsi sul problema. "Stiamo ascoltando." Ripete le parole di Magnus, grato che la sua mente rammenti di comportarsi come un essere umano civile.

Isabelle è in piedi alla sinistra di Luke, e Clary alla sua destra, e i veloci sguardi che si scambiano rendono Alec leggermente nervoso. È chiaro che Izzy è stata qui, e ciò spiega perché nessuno l'abbia vista in giro. Ora sta per scoprirne il perché, e freme per l’attesa. 

"Quanto ne sai di armi nucleari?"

Di tutte le direzioni verso cui Alec pensava che questa conversazione potesse condurre, le prime parole di Luke lo spaventano.

Cerca di affrontare la cosa in maniera pragmatica. "Poco. Non sono mai stato inserito in una missione che le trattasse, se è questo che stai chiedendo ", dice.

 _Bene così. Calmo. Niente panico_.

"Non sono un esperto."

A quello, Luke annuisce. Si rivolge a Magnus e chiede: "E tu?" 

Alla sinistra di Alec, Magnus scuote la testa, le nuove punte rosa dei suoi capellicatturano la luce che arriva dalla finestra. "Le radiazioni mi rovinerebbero la pelle, quindi no, preferisco stare lontano dalle dannate armi nucleari".

Isabelle emette una piccola risata, ma è un suono molto gradito, e nella stanza ci si rilassa considerevolmente.

"Le bombe sono accuratamente incapsulate", dice lei, quasi sorridendo "Così come le testate. Così si bloccano le quantità nocive di radiazioni che ne fuoriescono. " L'espressione di Isabelle torna di nuovo solenne. "La tua pelle sarà al sicuro, lo prometto."

Sebbene Alec sia certo che Magnus stia semplicemente scherzando - e che conosca bene gli effetti delle radiazioni - Alec focalizza lo sguardo sulla sorella. 

"Perché tirare fuori le armi nucleari, Iz?" chiede, mantenendo un tono neutrale. Per adesso. La tensione nella sua mascella diventa dolorosa, ma questo non gli impedisce di contrarla più forte. 

Ora sì che è il momento del panico.

"Perché Valentine Morgenstern sta vendendo una testata rubata a un acquirente tra due settimane."

La risposta ad una tale affermazione è, a quanto pare, il silenzio. Alec sente la mascella cedere ed aprirsi, mentre guarda sua sorella, e poi Luke, alla ricerca di qualche accenno di ironia. Clary annuisce in conferma, e poi Jace ripete il gesto. Persino il piccolo sorriso di supporto sul viso del suo migliore amico non è sufficiente per calmare i nervi di Alec. 

Magnus parla per primo. Fischia una singola nota, lentamente, e la sua faccia è una maschera di studiata indifferenza mentre dice, "Questo sicuramente non era sulle notizie locali. Come fai a saperlo?" 

"Hai degli agenti sotto copertura?" chiede Alec subito dopo. Cerca di non incalzare con le domande, ma in realtà è impossibile non farlo. "E come fai a sapere cose che il Clave non sa?". Cerca di nascondere un po’ della sua diffidenza, ma Alec può sentirla insinuarsi; l'ostilità, il prestigio. 

Isabelle non sembra allarmata. In effetti, c'è un sorriso felice sul suo viso. Un sorriso orgoglioso.

"Ci abbiamo lavorato su. Insieme " dice.

"Senza di me?" chiede Alec, facendo schioccare la lingua contro la parte posteriore dei denti. Sembra un bambino, un bambino piccolo che è infastidito dal fatto che il suo migliore amico sia scappato con un nuovo compagno di giochi. Il desiderio di proteggere Izzy, di tenerla al sicuro, gli si legge di colpo in faccia, e Alec cerca di calmare la sua voglia di ribattere testardamente.

Isabelle non si tira indietro, ma si avvicina al loro lato del tavolo, guardandolo attentamente. I suoi capelli scuri sono di nuovo sciolti, e il sorriso sul suo volto è dolce, così dolce che Alec non può sentirsi frustrato ancora per molto.

"Non volevo coinvolgerti nelle mie ... attività non autorizzate", mormora Izzy. 

Magnus si schiarisce la voce. "Isabelle, mia cara, cosa hai fatto esattamente?"

"Prima di andare al Clave, dovevo avere una pista, una vera," rivela. "Avevo bisogno di cercarla senza che facessero domande prima che avessi qualche risposta." Per un momento, esita. "Io ... sono andata a trovare Sean. "

Alec salta su. "Senza il permesso della mamma, o del Clave?" chiede, alzando la voce. "Iz ..."

"Lo so, Alec. Lo so ." Isabelle alza una mano per fermarlo. " Era rischioso. Ora capisci perché volevo farlo da sola? " C'è quella testardaggine nella sua voce, adesso, analoga a quella di Alec, e lui ne sarebbe divertito se non fosse così spaventato. Tuttavia, fa un respiro profondo e lascia parlare Isabelle.

"Se mi succedesse qualcosa, se venissi colta in fallo, va bene, sarei pronta a subire la punizione", dice Isabelle. Gli angoli delle sue labbra fremono di nuovo. "Ma ... il mondo può gestire un solo Lightwood ribelle alla volta, vero?"

 _Ti sta proteggendo, idiota_ , si rimprovera Alec.

A volte è così perso nell'essere il protettivo fratello maggiore che dimentica di avere una sorellina che gli restituirebbe il favore altrettanto rapidamente. C'è poco tempo per essere arrabbiati, perché, e se ne rende conto all'improvviso, c'è ancora un piano da condividere di cui non hanno parlato. Ora non è il momento per rivalità tra fratelli su chi può proteggere meglio l'altro. 

Alec annuisce, accettando a malincuore di lasciar perdere. Per adesso. "Va bene. Cosa ti ha detto Sean? "

"Non tanto. Ma abbastanza. Avevamo ragione," dice Isabelle, guardando Luke, e lui annuisce, schiarendosi la gola per parlare.

"La data non era solo una data", conferma l'ufficiale. "Era un modo per i Morgenstern di comunicare con l'acquirente, che l'arma era pronta per essere venduta. Pensala come un modo per stabilire un incontro, i dettagli in seguito. E’ anche una manifestazione di potere: stabilire chi ha il controllo nei confronti della controparte. Valentine fissa una data e conferma la vendita corretta allo stesso tempo. "

Isabelle annuisce e inizia a srotolare un pezzo di carta. È stato chiaramente aperto e riaperto molto perché è strappato agli angoli.

Isabelle lo guarda con un senso di vendetta personale. "Ci è voluto un po', ma ho usato il codice giusto, ho riarrangiato la data - come una sequenza di otto numeri - e mi è rimasto questo." Indica una combinazione di quattro cifre, che non fa suonare alcun campanello a nessun altro.

Lo colpisce con rabbia. "Questo piccolo bastardo mi ha fatto impazzire. Ma alla fine ho avuto un'idea. Un cambio di direzione, " Isabelle spiega attentamente, assicurandosi che tutti stiano ascoltando prima di continuare. "Non era una questione legata alla droga. La data, intendo. Ecco dove stavamo sbagliando. La data non è il rilascio di una nuova sostanza o di un attacco. È uno scambio, come ha spiegato Luke. Un incontro tra il compratore e i Morgenstern per acquistare l'arma rubata. "

"E quei quattro numeri ti hanno detto questo ... come?" chiede Alec.

Luke si fa avanti, appoggiando le mani sullo schienale della sedia. "I numeri costituiscono la sequenza del codice di monitoraggio della bomba. 44-36 _._ Le basi militari usano questo sistema. Ovviamente, Valentine cancellerà la matricola e rimuoverà il codice di tracciamento."

Alec sta per emettere un sospiro esasperato - perché  _,_ naturalmente _,_  un passo in avanti, due passi indietro - quando Isabelle alza un dito.

 _"_ Ma, e qui è la cosa importante", dice Izzy. "Sono stata in grado di reclutare Luke, e lui mi ha confermato che questa bomba è stata rubata da una base militare. I genitori di Sean erano ex militari, Valentine li ha usati per ottenere la bomba."

"E la talpa in persona?"

"Un cane sciolto" dice Clary, con espressione cupa. "Probabilmente è stato mandato qui per dimostrare il suo valore a Valentine, ma lo volevano solo per l'attacco. Lo hanno lasciato qui, supponendo che il Clave lo eliminasse, o lo buttasse in prigione per il resto della sua vita. "

Isabelle annuisce. "È giusto, è sacrificabile, l'attacco, anche la droga che hanno usato quella notte, è stato tutto per mandarci in quella direzione", spiega, e la sua voce si alza con rabbia. "Per far sì che il Clave si spaventasse, vedendo dove si andava a finire."

"Giusto ..." Alec si schiarisce la voce.

In quel momento Jace interviene. "E il tuo piano ... il nostro piano, cosa è esattamente? Riprendersi l'arma? "

Isabelle annuisce. "Sì."

"E sconfiggere Valentine Morgenstern e la sua squadra di drogati sinistri?"

"Sì."

"Semplice."

Isabelle stringe gli occhi su di lui. "Nessuno dice che sarà facile, Jace. Ma questo richiede un sacco di gente, sì." Sospira, e fissa di nuovo la scrivania. "Quando Valentine venderà l'arma, avrà un sacco di uomini che lo proteggono, e l'arma, ma ... anche l'acquirente l’avrà. Sarà una resa dei conti a tre. "

Magnus picchietta con l’unghia contro la scrivania, e il suo smalto argento luccica piacevolmente. "E non sappiamo chi è l'acquirente?"

" _Nada_ ," conferma Izzy con un sospiro. Suona sorprendentemente sconfitto, specialmente da parte di un’agente che è stata in grado mettere insieme un puzzle così difficile. 

Prima che Alec possa offrirle una parola di conforto, Clary posa la testa sulla spalla dell'amica.

"Iz, sei stata fantastica," le assicura. "Questo-" indica la sequenza, e poi tutt’attorno a loro, nella stanza- "è incredibile."

Alec sente in gola parole simili. L'orgoglio scioglie la rabbia che ha dentro, ma la preoccupazione è ancora presente. Ci sarà sempre, quando si tratta dei suoi fratelli e o della sua famiglia.

"Ha ragione," dice Luke, gentilmente. L'ufficiale le dà un buffetto sulla spalla e dice: "Se non ci avessi lavorato, saremmo tutti bloccati in strade senza uscita. Al distretto, abbiamo cercato per un po’ di trovare delle prove, ma non è venuto fuori nulla. Abbiamo bisogno di tutte le nostre risorse, ed è questo che Valentine non vedrà arrivare. Il Clave è in un vicolo cieco. E lo eravamo anche noi. "

"Grazie." Isabelle si prende un momento per sorridere e riceve con piacere le lodi, ma poi torna a rivolgersi al gruppo. "Ecco perché ho chiamato Luke. Il Clave era sulla strada sbagliata. E anche la polizia. Questo è un lavoro in cui tutti dobbiamo essere coinvolti. Ecco perché avremo un vantaggio. "

"Perché abbiamo collaborato con i poliziotti?" chiede Jace, ma non in modo rude. Alza velocemente la mano, girandosi verso Luke. "Ehi, ti sto solo avvertendo di quello che dirà il Clave. Sai che mi fido di te, ma come hai intenzione di conquistarli? "

Alec ci pensa su per un momento.

"Jace ha ragione", ammette. C'è del vero nelle preoccupazioni di Jace, e non sarà facile convincerli: guarda intorno al tavolo, pensando ad alta voce. "Abbiamo bisogno di gente?" Sì. Il Clave accetterà aiuto esterno? Improbabile, Iz?" si rivolge alla sorella con un piccolo sorriso. "Hai finito i piani geniali per l'anno in corso? "

Lei sta già sogghignando. "Ma neanche per sogno", dice, ed eccola lì di nuovo, la sua fiduciosa e intelligente sorella.

Isabelle chiede: "Pensaci, chi ha l'autorità per rendere operative le missioni?"

Alec solleva un sopracciglio. "Solo i capi di istituto", dice, ma non può fare a meno di roteare gli occhi questa volta. "Iz, non penserai che la mamma davvero sosterrà ..."

"Non la mamma."

"Allora chi? Nessun altro che conosciamo è ... " Alec si interrompe. Assorbe il suggerimento e si rende conto di chi è la persona a cui Isabelle intende chiedere l’ok. 

"Lydia," conferma Clary. Il suo viso si affloscia per un momento, e la sua voce si abbassa. "È orribile, quello che è successo a Cassandra, ma Lydia è a capo dell'Istituto di Chicago adesso, e quando arriverà domani, abbiamo solo bisogno della sua approvazione, della sua voce, per darci il via." La sua espressione diventa feroce. “E allora il Clave non avrà altra scelta che ascoltare."

"Allora ..." dice Alec, lentamente. Raccoglie le idee un'ultima volta. "Quindi, convinciamo il Clave a collaborare con la polizia per tracciare un incontro tra un terzo sconosciuto e i Morgenstern?"

Isabelle annuisce. "Sì." Piega di nuovo il foglio, tenendolo come se fosse l'unica cosa che conta, e forse lo è: gli occhi di lei brillano di determinazione. "Conosciamo la data. Conosciamo l'arma mancante. Abbiamo prove concrete. "

"Il Clave adorerà questa cosa," mormora Clary. "Inoltre, noi tutti insieme possiamo vincerli."

Jace emette un sospiro fra sollievo e resa. "E poi sarà finita, facile come mangiare una torta?" chiede scherzosamente, ma il suo umorismo sparisce quando continua a parlare. "E poi? Diciamo di sì, che riusciamo a far fallire l’incontro? Poi?"

"Forza." Clary dà un colpetto a Luke.

L'ufficiale sorride affettuosamente e poi si schiarisce la voce. "Il problema principale è che Valentine è il capo di una grande organizzazione. Quasi come te." Fa una smorfia all'improvviso. "Dio. Non dire ai tuoi genitori che ho paragonato il Clave a un cartello della droga. "

Anche Alec riesce a malapena a reprimere il suo sorriso questa volta.

"Il fatto è che ci sarà un sacco di lavoro dopo. Come sai. Una volta che catturiamo Valentine, e anche l'acquirente, chiunque sia, ci sarà ancora un cartello da abbattere. Ma.. " Luke fa una pausa e annuisce. "Questo è il nostro vantaggio nel lavorare insieme: l’immagine."

Accanto ad Alec, Magnus si rialza. Punta un'unghia dipinta nella direzione del poliziotto, e il sorriso sul suo viso fa capire ad Alec che ha già afferrato il resto. 

"L'immagine è importante," conferma Magnus, il tono della voce ammirato. "Tu vuoi catturare qualcosa di più di Valentine stesso. Stai parlando di distruggere la sua immagine. Il suo potere. "

Luke sogghigna, annuendo mentre guarda Clary. "Mi piace costui," dice l'ufficiale, e poi annuisce di nuovo, questa volta, a tutti. "Sì. Se prendiamo Valentine, i suoi seguaci, il suo equipaggio, in qualunque modo li chiami, si indeboliranno. Avranno bisogno di un nuovo leader, di un modo per andare avanti. I membri di livello inferiore si disperderanno. Questo è un dato di fatto. Dovranno trovare nuovi venditori, un nuovo capo. Il gruppo più ristretto, quelli più vicini a Valentine, saranno quelli da tenere d'occhio nei mesi successivi. "

Luke annuisce ancora una volta. "Ma, sì, se Valentine è lì, allo scambio, possiamo assicurarci che i suoi seguaci sappiano che non è così potente, né di risorse illimitate come pensava."

Alec prende un'altra iniziativa. "Questo è anche il motivo per cui abbiamo bisogno di te. Pubblicità. Puoi spargere la voce per strada, e altrove. "

"Esatto." Le labbra di Luke vibrano. Indica la propria gamba. "Pensi che indossi questa fondina solo per mostrare la mia coscia? Sono più di una bella faccia. "

Clary si copre il viso con la mano. "Per favore, fermati," mormora, imbarazzata, ma un sorriso fa capolino. "Quello che Luke intende è che la polizia può spargere la voce, far sentire in strada che Valentine è finito e non può essere tenuto in alcuna delle nostre prigioni, non dopo che c’è stato un coinvolgimento così personale con il Clave. Anche per il nostro bene. Luke ha una postazione disponibile e non dirà dove si trova, ma possiamo fidarci lui “.

Infine il piano viene concordato. Fa caldo nella stanza, ma Alec sente ancora un brivido correre giù per la schiena. 

"Va bene."

La parola aleggia nell'aria.

Isabelle chiede, esitante, "Sì?"

Alec si rende conto che tutti gli altri lo stanno osservando, incluso Magnus, che gli rivolge un breve sorriso. 

"Ok", ripete. "Facciamolo."

"Bene," dice Luke, fermamente, "perché abbiamo bisogno di un team di persone intelligenti per sconfiggere Valentine."

Quando nessuno discute in proposito, Alec chiede: "Allora dobbiamo agire presto. E’ fra due settimane, vero? "

Izzy annuisce in conferma.

Luke fa una pausa, osservando la stanza. "C’è abbastanza tempo, si spera, per convincere il Clave a stabilire questa collaborazione. Nel frattempo, devi tenermi informato non appena darete il via al piano ".

"Lo farò" promette Clary. "Non appena arriva Lydia, la informeremo il più rapidamente possibile, e poi," si interrompe e si prende un momento per rilassarsi. "E poi, faremo la nostra mossa."

La tensione scende immediatamente quando Jace dice "Fate una bella dormita stanotte, tutti quanti." 

Clary solleva un sopracciglio, ma si limita a sorridere in risposta. Abbraccia Luke, che si prepara ad andarsene.

"Ok, ci vediamo qui alla stessa ora domani", conferma. "Non possiamo contattarti fuori, ma spero che, se tutto andrà bene, il Clave ti consentirà di entrare nell'Istituto dopo che il piano sarà stato presentato".

L'ufficiale annuisce e impiega un altro momento per abbracciarla, prima di tirarsi indietro. Comincia a dirigersi verso la porta insieme agli altri, e prima che si separino dagli ascensori, bacia Clary in fronte, prima di andarsene.

"Stai attenta," mormora Luke. "Tua madre è preoccupata da pazzi, ma sappiamo che sei in grado di badare a te stessa." Getta un'occhiata veloce a Jace. "Per favore tienila d'occhio", dice piano.

"Sì, signore," risponde Jace serio, e ora non c'è altro che comprensione nella sua voce.

Tutti cominciano a sgombrare la stanza, con il proposito di cercare di dormire, prima di un'altra lunga giornata, domani.

 _Perché_ _,_  pensa Alec,  _lo sarà, una lunga giornata_.

Eppure, questa cosa su cui tutti lavorano insieme, impiegando le loro capacità in una operazione, è una cosa buona. Forte.

Ci vorrà molto tempo per eliminare le attività della famiglia Morgenstern. Ci saranno sempre nuove droghe, nuove figure assetate di potere in cima alla catena alimentare. Ma fermare Valentine e i suoi sarà di grande aiuto.

"Sei pronto?" chiede Alec a Magnus, indicando l'ascensore all'esterno. Sono gli ultimi nella stanza ad andarsene, ma Alec è grato per quel momento da soli.

Magnus annuisce. "Sono senza paura, mio caro," scherza, camminando a passo lento mentre si avviano lungo il corridoio vuoto. "Sono solo ... molto spaventato."

Magnus alza l'indice e il pollice, la distanza tra di essi quasi impercettibile. Ride, e l'ascensore nascosto dell'istituto fa un suono mentre si apre.

"Sono una forza da non sottovalutare se ho qualcuno per cui combattere. E per te, Alexander ... " - Magnus si gira verso di lui - " vale la pena di rischiare tutto ".

Alec si sente bloccare il respiro e, quando le porte si chiudono, si ritrovano nello spazio privato e isolato dell'ascensore. È un breve tragitto, ma Alec lascia che Magnus prenda la sua mano e la unisca alla propria; lentamente, il calore di quella mano lo calma.

"Questo," dice Magnus, piano. "vale la pena."

Alec sorride, perché vuole essere d'accordo, ma trovare le parole giuste si sta dimostrando piuttosto difficile. Come sempre.

Eppure, ci prova. "Prenderemo Valentine come dobbiamo, e poi ..."

Cos'altro può dire Alec?

 _E poi potremo baciarci ogni volta che vogliamo_.

 _E poi potremo rilassarci e guardare un film assieme_.

Non sarà mai così, ma ciò non significa che non possano trovare il tempo. Bisogna godersi il buono e accettare il cattivo.

"Smettila di aggrottare le sopracciglia", lo stuzzica Magnus. Il suo sorriso si addolcisce, e quell'espressione di aperto affetto alleggerisce la tensione nel petto di Alec.

"È il nostro momento", dice Magnus, "possiamo elaborare i dettagli, ma ... c'è un futuro là fuori, per tutti e due. Insieme." Non distoglie lo sguardo, e la loro stretta vicinanza sta facendo venir voglia ad Alec di dare una botta al pulsante di emergenza e baciarlo, forte e veloce.

Magnus parla lentamente, ma con sicurezza. "So quello che voglio, e ne sono certo da un po’, adesso. Voglio te." Sembra una confessione. Alec vuole usare queste sue parole come un'armatura. C'è forza in questo tipo di onestà e Alec si apre ad essa, e le permette di entrare in lui, lascia che tutto gli entri dentro. 

"Se vuoi restare un agente, Alec, va bene. Se è davvero la tua vocazione, troverò un modo per adattarmi", promette Magnus, e stringe la mano di Alec un po' più forte. "E se non lo è, se vuoi qualcos'altro, andrà bene lo stesso."

Sono quasi al piano terra, e Alec sceglie con cura le sue parole. Non è sicuro di quando avranno un altro momento da soli. 

"E tu?" chiede Alec cauto. "Lavorerai ancora ... freelance?". Non ha mai giudicato Magnus, né mai lo farà, ma si chiede se questo sia ciò che Magnus vuole ancora davvero. Soprattutto dopo tutte le persone che ha perso, e la nuova vita che vogliono, insieme.

Magnus inclina la testa di lato, pensieroso. 

"Ho sempre usato i miei ... doni, per guadagnarmi da vivere", dice Magnus. "È quello che sono adesso. Ma ... non so cosa voglio fare, ma non quello, non più. Forse diventerò un insegnante." Ride, e anche Alec sorride. Magnus fa per uscire per primo, ma rimane vicino ad Alec e sorride.

"Ci sono diversi modi per reagire", dice Magnus, alla fine. "Ma prima, dobbiamo far passare questo momento. Sei pronto?"

Finisce di parlare proprio mentre l'ascensore si sta fermando. Alec annuisce.

Escono dall'ascensore e, fortunatamente, ci sono un sacco di agenti ancora riuniti tutt'intorno ai computer, cercando di monitorare qualcosa che li sta facendo radunare in gruppi. Maryse sta parlando con suo marito e non ha un bell'aspetto. Fortunatamente ci sono molte persone, il che significa che possono tenersi in disparte e girare rapidamente l'angolo. 

Poco prima che raggiungano il punto in cui devono separarsi - la stanza di Alec, a sinistra, e quella di Magnus a destra - Alec gli si rivolge.

"Posso baciarti?" chiede di colpo, eppure, mentre lo dice, si rende conto di quanto la domanda stia occupando la sua mente. 

Sorpreso, Magnus fa un passo indietro. "Proprio.. qui?" Fa un gesto verso l'angolo, dove si possono ancora sentire le voci degli agenti al lavoro. Sta sorridendo, ma Alec capisce la domanda e si rende conto che sì, probabilmente è un po' stupido chiedere un bacio della buonanotte in mezzo a tutto questo. 

"Si hai ragione. È un po'... allo scoperto. "

"Giusto. Hm. " Magnus lo guarda pensieroso, poi sorride. "Dovremmo trovare un luogo più privato. Come una sauna ... "

"Esilarante," dice asciutto Alec, ma riesce a sentire i propri occhi incresparsi mentre sorride. E ricorda come era abbracciare Magnus nel calore della stanza, e il ricordo di come le sue gambe si curvavano attorno ai fianchi dell’altro sta facendogli venire la nostalgia.

"Dopo, allora," promette Magnus, sottovoce, ma non per questo innocentemente.

"Dopo cosa?"

Magnus gli si avvicina di nuovo, e si arrischia a sollevare un dito per farlo scorrere sulla curva delle labbra di Alec.

"Voglio prendermi il mio tempo," mormora, e il tocco leggero come una piuma mette davvero alla prova i limiti dell'autocontrollo di Alec. 

"Oh," dice, ed è tutto quello che può dire. "Anche io."

Magnus abbassa la mano, ma non si allontana. Soleva un sopracciglio.

"Davvero?" Fa le fusa.

"Sì." Alec si costringe a stare dritto. Con aria ardita. Metà in risposta, solleva la mano di Magnus e bacia quello stesso indice, proprio in cima, e un gesto gentile diventa inaspettatamente intimo. Poi lo abbassa, lentamente, nella gola di Magnus risuona un lieve balbettìo.

Poco prima di aprire la porta della sua camera da letto, Alec si gira con un sorriso, "Ho un sacco di idee. Sono un pianificatore. "

"Non farmi eccitare subito prima di dover affrontare tua madre e il Clave. È crudele, Alexander. "

“Va bene. Non dire la parola "eccitare" nella stessa frase con “i miei genitori”. È semplicemente sbagliato. " Alec arriccia il naso, mollando un po' della tensione. E poi, sorride. "Sì, però. Ne ho ... delle idee." Non entra ancora nella stanza. 

Magnus tira fuori la lingua, sfiorandosi il labbro inferiore, e Alec ne segue il movimento, avido. 

"Bene. Tienile in serbo ", dice Magnus." Voglio ascoltarle tutte." Emette un suono di apprezzamento che rimarrà nella mente di Alec per tutta la notte. "Non ho mai pensato che la logica potesse essere così ..."

"Logica?", scherza Alec, interrompendolo di proposito questa volta. Se vanno avanti così, non c'è modo che vadano a dormire in letti diversi, stasera. 

" Sexy _,_  " corregge Magnus. Neppure lui vuole che Alec se ne vada. Fa scorrere i palmi contro i risvolti della sua giacca, scivolando lentamente verso il basso mentre lo guarda. "Te l'ho già detto prima?"

"Mi hai detto c-cosa?"

"Che ti trovo incredibilmente, insopportabilmente, sexy."

"Oh. Uh, sì? No? " Alec batte le palpebre, annaspando con le parole. È ancora perso nel sentire quanto piacevoli sono le mani di Magnus, anche se stavano solo sfiorandogli la giacca, e che ora gli stanno appoggiate sui fianchi. 

"Aggiungi anche questo alla tua lista."

"Sta – ehm – diventando assai lunga."

Magnus alza un sopracciglio.

Alec ride. "Gesù", mormora.

"Per favore, non portare Dio nei nostri preliminari, Alec. Bene, buonanotte," dice Magnus burbero, allontanandosi e alzando le mani in segno di resa. Eppure, Alec sa che questo è il modo di aiutare di Magnus, il modo per allentare la tensione. Sebbene questa sia una tensione che Alec accoglie volentieri, e che depone nella sua mente per usarla in seguito.

"Buonanotte, Magnus."

"Sogni d'oro, Alexander."

E in effetti, fa sogni d’oro, pieni di dolcezza. E poi anche altri, non così dolci, pieni di baci ardenti nelle sue cosce e che lo lasciano febbrile di desiderio. 

Tuttavia, non è così male. 

~

Siamo appena al mattino dopo quando l'altro tipo di tensione – quello peggiore - finalmente viene fuori. Sono a malapena usciti dalle loro stanze - Magnus, Alec, Jace e Isabelle - e arrivati nella sala principale dell'Istituto quando Maryse si avvicina loro. Indossa un abito blu scuro attillato e freddo come la sua espressione.

"Isabelle, hai interrogato Sean?" sussurra, e sembra quasi spaventata, il che in lei è inquietante. 

"No."

Maryse fa una breve pausa. "Hai parlato con lui?"

"Sì."

“Isabelle-”

Percependo dove si sta andando a parare, Alec alza una mano, e anche solo per la sorpresa, Maryse interrompe il suo assalto verbale. 

"Mamma, quando arriva Lydia?" chiede Alec ad alta voce. Prima è finita, meglio è. 

Maryse non sembra essere d'accordo. Lo guarda, stupita. "Alec, sto cercando di disciplinare ..."

"Puoi urlare a Izzy più tardi. Mettilo all’ordine del giorno o qualcosa del genere." mormora.

Izzy ora lo sta fissando ad occhi spalancati, e Jace e Magnus evitano - per fortuna – di farsi coinvolgere. 

"È già qui."

"Che cosa?"

L'attenzione di Alec si risvegli, e lui aspetta che la madre si spieghi meglio. 

Cosa che lei fa. Con un sospiro. "Hai detto che ieri hai dovuto controllare il perimetro, quindi ti ho lasciato fare quello."

Maryse socchiude gli occhi, e nel suo silenzio si percepisce un'accusa. "Qualcosa da segnalare? A parte la tua sospetta scomparsa per tutto il giorno, e tu ," fissa Magnus con intenzione - così intensamente benché senza alcun coinvolgimento , Alec pensa cupamente - " ancora in giro invece di farti interrogare ". 

Magnus non batte nemmeno le palpebre. "Va bene. Interrogami" dice "Ora. A meno che tu non abbia qualcosa di più importante da fare che indagare su un pericoloso assassino che potrebbe essere una talpa che cerca di sedurre tuo figlio e abbattere l'intera organizzazione? "

Alec nasconde la sua sorpresa con un colpo di tosse. In qualche modo.

"Stanza quattro. Due minuti." scatta Maryse, girando sui tacchi e allontanandosi. 

Mentre lei scompare alla vista, tutti e quattro emettono un sospiro di sollievo. 

Magnus, addirittura, in realtà è raggiante. “Aw. Le piaccio." dice contento, mettendosi una mano sul cuore. 

"Già conquistati i suoceri. Sono così orgoglioso." Izzy sogghigna, e lo invita a battere il cinque, cosa che Magnus accetta con gioia. 

Alec solleva un sopracciglio al vederli.

Anche Jace sorride. "E' stato, ah, davvero fantastico." dice, e Alec è sorpreso - e segretamente molto soddisfatto – di quanto sincero appaia il sorriso del suo amico. 

"La guerra non è ancora finita." sospira Magnus, ma accetta il complimento con un grazioso cenno del capo. "Se non sono fuori fra un'ora, fatemi un funerale brillante."

"Lo prometto." dice Izzy, solennemente, e dà una gomitata a Jace nelle costole finché non annuisce anche lui. 

"Dio. Voi tre. Piantala di fare il drammatico. " replica Alec, ma adesso sta sogghignando, contro la sua stessa volontà. Fa cenno in direzione del corridoio e offre a Magnus un sorriso di incoraggiamento. "Vai. E chiudi la faccenda."

"E’ qualcosa che non vorrei mai sentire in camera da letto, Alexander."

Alec stavolta sputacchia, ma Magnus fa un grazioso movimento con le dita e si allontana, quindi non gli riesce di trovare il tempo sufficiente per ribattere in modo adeguato. Almeno ha il vantaggio di guardare Magnus allontanarsi, con i suoi fianchi ondeggianti.

"Fratellone, potresti rimandare a dopo quello sguardo predatore?"

" Izzy ." sibila Alec.

Ma il suo sguardo di minaccia non turba Izzy minimamente. "Ehi, mi è concesso di giocare un po’." dice. 

"E va bene." ammette Alec in fretta. Sorride di nuovo, sentendosi in quel momento inarrestabilmente felice, e preme un bacio sulla sua fronte. La stringe forte per un momento, facendo un lento respiro. Jace sta sorridendo a entrambi, e Alec restituisce il sorriso. Presto avrà bisogno di valutare il suo interrogatorio, ma per ora, Alec vuole solo un momento con la sua famiglia. "Quelle scarpe fortunate hanno funzionato allora?" chiede a Izzy, mentre si separano. 

"Non erano solo le scarpe."

"Lo so."

"Era il nastro per i capelli, giusto?" interviene Jace sfacciatamente. Si allontana dalla giocosa spinta di Izzy, e poi la trascina in un altro abbraccio. "Sei sempre stata brava, ma Izzy, questo è davvero qualcos'altro." dice Jace "Solo ... lascia qualche cosa da risolvere per noi? Devo mantenere alta la mia reputazione. "

Izzy annuisce. "Prometto, la prossima volta che manca una bomba, te lo farò scoprire per primo."

"Lo apprezzo."

"Attenzione" li avverte Alec. Si guarda intorno rapidamente, ma non c’è nessuno a portata d'orecchio. "Dobbiamo ancora aspettare che finiscano gli interrogatori. Se c'è un'altra talpa qui, non possiamo andare in giro a parlare di un piano prima di metterlo in moto. Aspettiamo finché non lo spieghiamo a Lydia, e poi lei potrà convocare una riunione. Partiamo d qui, va bene? "

"Siamo con te. Vai a fare il tuo colloquio. Sei con Aldertree. È..insomma, divertente" osserva Jace cupo. "Mi ha chiesto del mio futuro. Ma a chi può venire in mente una cosa simile?"

Alec sbuffa. "E tu che hai risposto?"

"Apparentemente ‘ _sopravvivere fino a domani_ ’ non era una risposta appropriata. Oh chissenefrega. Non sono stato messo nella lista dei cattivi, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Ora vai."

"Stai lontano dai guai mentre non ci sono." dice Alec, severamente. "Non dire niente che ti faccia notare."

~

"Non mi piace il Clave." Magnus comincia così, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e resistendo all'impulso di spegnere la telecamera.

"Non ti ho fatto domande." La voce di Maryse è fredda come il mare artico. Non che Magnus ci sia stato, ma decide che fare un piccolo tuffo in quel mare dia probabilmente più calore del sorriso gelido che Maryse gli sta porgendo in quel momento.

"Lo so. Volevo solo dichiararlo per la cronaca. Io non ti piaccio. Tu non mi piaci. Non c'è motivo di iniziare una relazione mentendo, no?" Magnus sorride innocentemente.

 _Lo sai che mi vedo con tuo figlio ,_ pensa.

"Magnus Bane. 30 anni…"

32 _,_  corregge Magnus fra sé, nascondendo il suo ghigno. È confortante che il Clave sappia ancora così poco di lui, almeno ciò che non sia basato su voci e ipotesi.

"... ha assistito il Clave con uno scambio di ostaggi all'inizio di quest'anno ..."

 _Costretto a farlo, ma va bene lo stesso_.

Ascolta vagamente la maggior parte del discorso, interessandosi solo di quel poco che sanno a proposito del tempo passato a lavorare con varie forze di polizia e VIP che volevano contattare qualcuno che potesse lavorare in modo rapido e pulito, senza lasciare casini dietro di sé.

"... fuga: sconosciuto."

Magnus si riscuote a quelle parole. Aspetta pazientemente finché Maryse sospira.

"Ti andrebbe di spiegare come sei fuggito dal territorio dei Morgenstern?"

"E’ stata dura."

"Pensaci." dice Maryse sottovoce. "Mi dispiacerebbe dover segnalare un motivo per cui tu debba essere imprigionato."

Certo, sono sicuro che odieresti farlo, pensa Magnus. Cerca di smettere di sorridere e di aggiustare la sua espressione in qualcosa di appropriato. Qualcosa di intermedio fra un cipiglio e uno sguardo vuoto. "Sono fuggito per conto mio. Sono molto bravo in quello che faccio. "

"Sei un assassino, non uno scassinatore."

"Ho assassinato le serrature." risponde Magnus semplicemente.

"E prima che fuggissi," continua Maryse, ignorando il suo sarcasmo. ", Valentine non ha espresso il desiderio che tu cedessi preziose informazioni sul Clave? Non hai ... "

"Con tutto il dovuto rispetto," E’ doloroso per Magnus dire questa frase, ma stringe i denti; ingoia l’amaro di offrire un rispetto immeritato. "Credo di essere già stato interrogato a Chicago."

"Certo. Senza che lo sapessimo, e senza il nostro consenso. Ma sono io che voglio essere sicura che non ci siano più traditori in casa mia ".

A questo Magnus non si oppone. Sa come ci si sente ad avere una casa e e vederla distrutta. Su questo, almeno, non discuterà con Maryse.

Le successive domande sono abbastanza semplici. Gli chiede le sue intenzioni, le sue ragioni per rimanere e Magnus è in grado di attenersi a risposte ragionevoli. Sono qui per aiutare. Sono qui per distruggere Valentine. Voglio lavorare con il Clave.

Le sue risposte sembrano sufficienti per Maryse, e lei scarabocchia furiosamente mentre gli fa una domanda dopo l’altra. Il dispositivo di registrazione è sul tavolo, con il piccolo timer rosso che ticchetta lentamente. 

"Domanda finale."

"Così presto?" chiede Magnus, tristemente. È passata mezz'ora, ma non è ancora disposto a rinunciare al suo spirito.

Maryse non lo degna nemmeno di un'occhiata. "Ho del lavoro più importante da fare che sistemare i casini di mio figlio." dice. 

"Scusa?"

Maryse allontana lentamente il blocco di carta e preme un pulsante sul registratore. Ferma la mano.

Quando parla di nuovo, Magnus capisce che questa è una versione diversa di Maryse. Una versione pericolosa. "So che Alec ti ha aiutato a scappare." dice "Non mi interessa che sia tornato per te, ma mi interessa che una sola parola sbagliata alla persona sbagliata e tutto ci sarà tolto." I suoi occhi lampeggiano al di là del tavolo e il suo labbro trema di rabbia. "La nostra lealtà è ben guadagnata e non sarà messa in dubbio a causa tua."

"Cosa ho fatto?"

Maryse non risponde.

Sta per far ripartire la registrazione, quando Magnus alza una mano. 

"No, sul serio. Ti ho aiutato nello scambio degli ostaggi. Ho aiutato a restituire due agenti a un’organizzazione che mi odia profondamente. Perché? Perché mantengo la mia parola. Non sono scappato, e credimi, avrei potuto farlo. "

Non aspetta che Maryse si metta a discutere. A questo punto, sente in petto un fuoco che rischia di esplodere.

Poi si calma, ma a malapena. "Potrei andarmene adesso se volessi." dice, lentamente. "Potevo farlo prima, e potrei farlo adesso, ma non lo farò." Sospira. "E per quanto riguarda l’altra faccenda ... riguardo a tuo figlio ... Non posso parlare per Alec. È tornato per me, e io gli sono grato."

Maryse non parla, ancora, e Magnus va avanti. "Tuo figlio mi ha salvato la vita, e io ho fatto tutto quanto era in mio potere per tenerlo al sicuro e riportarlo a casa." dice, con calma questa volta. È difficile tenere a bada le emozioni ogni volta che viene menzionato Alec, e specialmente ora, quando tutto è abbastanza vicino perché Magnus possa afferrarlo: la felicità, un futuro, una famiglia.

Magnus lascia che la verità venga a galla. "Non ho mai cercato di ferire Alec, e non lo farò mai. Se vuoi credere a qualcosa di ciò che dico, credi a questo."

Ci vuole un po’ prima che la madre di Alec risponda. Continua a tenere spento il la registratore e chiede: "Perché ti importa? Perché dovrebbe interessarti? Alec è stato mandato ad ucciderti." dice Maryse, e aggrotta la fronte, quasi confusa, come se tutto ciò suonasse impossibile. Aspetta una reazione.

Magnus si stringe nelle spalle. "Lo so. Ho avuto primi appuntamenti peggiori. Alec stava eseguendo gli ordini, come da istruzioni. Non è mai stato personale. "

 _Finché non lo è diventato_ _,_  pensa.  _Fino a quando non mi sono scoperto e mi sono permesso di innamorarmi di lui._

Maryse non dice nulla. Non fa alcun tentativo di discutere, ma neppure si dichiara d'accordo. Invece, si sporge in avanti e fa clic sullo stesso pulsante di prima. La mano inizia a muoversi di nuovo. "Domanda finale. Data la tua ... storia con il Clave, ti considereresti un alleato? "

"Credo che il termine usato fosse ‘neutrale’. Preferirei attenermi a questo." Magnus si trattiene dall’aggiungere " solamente ", ma Maryse non ha più l’aria accigliata e quasi gli piace, sorprendentemente.

L’interrogatorio termina, e anche la registrazione. Dopo averla salvata, Maryse mette via il taccuino e guarda Magnus per un lungo momento. "Non è saggio mettersi contro di me." gli dice "Quando si tratta della mia famiglia, li proteggo e garantirò sempre la loro sicurezza di fronte a qualsiasi minaccia. Comprese quelle che loro non vedono arrivare." Si alza, e Magnus fa lo stesso, ma rimane dall'altra parte del tavolo.

"Pensi che io sia una minaccia?" chiede. Forse non dovrebbe fargli male, o forse dovrebbe essere abituato ormai al fatto che le persone lo temano, ma Magnus accusa il colpo. 

Maryse chiaramente non ne è consapevole. Va semplicemente avanti, ciecamente. "Sì. Sei un elemento di rottura e qualcosa di imprevedibile e vai contro ogni regola che applichiamo qui nel Clave. Non mi fido di te. E non lo farò mai. "

"Il sentimento è reciproco." scatta Magnus. Contrae le dita sullo schienale della sedia. "Sebbene la mia opinione sia basata su un giudizio ragionato."

"E la mia no?"

"Il pregiudizio è una forma accettabile di ragione?" chiede Magnus, gelido. Le sue dita tremano di rabbia ora. "Affascinante. Il mondo continua a chiarirmi tante cose. "

Maryse si limita a socchiudere gli occhi. "Il mio punto di vista è dimostrato." afferma orgogliosamente. "Tu rappresenti un problema. Fai troppe domande e non fornisci risposte sufficienti. "

 _Cazzate_.

 

Magnus non alza la voce, anzi, la abbassa e osserva Maryse, la quale percepisce l’oscurarsi della sua espressione. "Ho risposto a tutte le tue domande." dice, lentamente e con aria pericolosa. "Ho seguito tutte le tue regole. Sono rimasto lì e ho fatto finta di farmi manipolare a rischiare la mia vita per un cazzo di oggetto. Hai scelto la ricchezza e lo status rispetto al sangue, rispetto ad un altro essere umano. Questa è una colpa di fronte alla compassione." Fa una pausa, reprimendo la sua rabbia. Non perderà la calma di fronte a Maryse.

Tuttavia, quella rabbia si gonfia come una tempesta dentro di lui, e Magnus sente le sue parole successive risuonare nella stanza come un avvertimento. "In un mondo che ama iniziare le guerre e mantenere accesi i conflitti il più a lungo possibile, le tue maggiori preoccupazioni dovrebbero essere verso te stessa".

Lo sguardo sorpreso sul viso di Maryse significa che Magnus ha fatto l'impossibile, e che questa volta le sue parole stanno davvero facendo centro. Lei si gira per andarsene, ma poi si volta indietro e dice "Non parlarmi di compassione". Come avendo un ripensamento, Maryse aggiunge distrattamente: "A te importa solo di te stesso".

Questo colpisce Magnus come una lama velenosa. Può sentire la forza bruta della sua furia affondare nel suo petto, ed è solo allora che si lascia andare nella frase successiva, alla rabbia pura di sentirsi definire da qualcuno che non sopporta.

E rivela il segreto. Finalmente. 

"Ti ricordi l'Indonesia?"

Maryse ammicca. "Cosa?" chiede, abbastanza confusa da dimenticare la sua rabbia.

"Ti ricordi ... l'Indonesia? Ti suona un campanello? " Magnus fa un passo in avanti, e non c'è più un tavolo dietro al quale nascondere il tremito delle sue mani. Cerca di sedare il proprio nervosismo e dice "Molti anni fa, qualcuno è venuto da te, avendo bisogno di aiuto ...? "

 _Io_ _,_  vorrebbe urlare.  _Sono venuto da te e tu te ne sei fregata. Non ti importava allora, e non ti importa ora_.

"Io non ..." Maryse si acciglia, e rimane sospesa, incerta. "Di cosa stai parlando, Magnus? Cosa è successo in Indonesia? "

 _Non ti ricordi. Non c’è da sorprendersi_.

Magnus chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre, la sua espressione è così feroce che Maryse fa un passo indietro. 

"Esprimi di nuovo un giudizio su di me", la avverte Magnus, "e ti mostrerò i veri limiti della mia compassione. Ora me ne vado."

Non aspetta una risposta. Semplicemente esce.

~

Quando Lydia attraversa la stanza, Alec la sta già aspettando a braccia aperte. Stringe forte la sua amica, tenendola con cautela al suo petto, carezzandole la nuca.

Sussurra, "Mi dispiace per tua madre. Se c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare, diccelo. Per favore. " Non c'è molto altro che possa dire, ma sente che è necessario provarci. "Siamo qui per te, per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno. "

Lydia si tira indietro, le lacrime agli occhi. Ha i capelli ordinatamente raccolti, ma ha gli occhi cerchiati, e ancora arrossati per la tristezza. "Grazie, Alec."Cerca di fare un sorriso. La sua stanchezza fa sentire Alec in colpa per averla coinvolta nel loro piano, ma non hanno scelta.

"Rimettere insieme un nuovo Istituto sarà difficile, ma ... il lavoro mi farà andare avanti", dice Lydia. "Speriamo. Devo trovare una nuova posizione e riorganizzare le nostre risorse e- "

"Ehi". Alec la interrompe tranquillo. "Siamo qui per aiutarti a reggere qualsiasi fardello, ok? Ti troveremo un nuovo istituto. Lo renderemo il più sicuro al mondo, mi senti? " le assicura. "Quindi faremo in modo che questo non accada mai più. La memoria di tua madre sarà onorata. "

Lydia gli stringe la spalla. "Grazie." dice, con gratitudine. Si guarda intorno. "Sono felice di essere qui. È bello avere una distrazione in questo momento. "

"Beh, ne avrai sicuramente una presto."

“Hm?”

Alec si maledice per la quasi-rivelazione. Sorride. "Uh, voglio solo dire ... Isabelle ha bisogno di parlare con te." Alec cerca di apparire casuale. "È di sopra." Indica gli ascensori dietro di loro.

Lydia si acciglia. "Dove?"

"Zona uffici. Piano 13, stanza 5. "

"Perché si è infilata negli uffici?" insiste Lydia, ancora accigliata, mentre Alec la conduce nella zona dell'ascensore. 

"Non è così. Per favore, fidati di me." Alec aspetta accanto a lei, torcendosi nervosamente le mani in grembo. "Si tratta di una cosa per cui abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. "

"Oh. Okay." Questo sembra tranquillizzare la mente di Lydia: quando l'ascensore si apre, entra e preme un pulsante all'interno. "Stanza 5, giusto? "

"Si. Ci vediamo tra un po'."

Quando le porte si chiudono, Alec sospira. La segretezza comincia a farlo diventare matto. Si appoggia contro il pilastro, godendo della sensazione della pietra fresca contro la sua pelle arrossata. Ha solo un secondo per rilassarsi, e appena apre gli occhi, il suo sguardo viene catturato da un lampeggiare di anelli e di pelle color miele -

Magnus sta percorrendo il corridoio vicino, ed ha un'espressione estremamente irritata. 

Allontanandosi dal muro, Alec si precipita dietro di lui. Gli si avvicina - Gesù, ma quanto cammina veloce?- a circa metà del corridoio, allungando la mano verso il suo braccio mentre lo chiama, "Ehi, Magnus ..."

Inizialmente, Alec gli tocca il braccio, ma finisce per fargli scivolare una mano attorno alla vita. Sono lontani da qualsiasi folla, ma Alec esita ancora prima di trascinarlo dietro l'angolo e in una piccola rientranza nel muro. "Sembri incazzato." dice chiaramente.

"Lo sono." risponde Magnus, con uguale onestà. Si morde un’unghia, ancora senza guardarlo. 

"Oh. Stai bene? Che è successo?"

"Maryse era di un umore affascinante, tutto qui."

improvvisamente, Alec capisce. Ovviamente. L'interrogatorio _._

"Che cosa ti ha detto?" chiede Alec. Sta già cercando di capire come scusarsi per le cose orribili che sua madre ha detto. "Ti hanno accusato di-"

"- corrompere il loro figlio e di minacciare il loro intero mondo? Sostanzialmente." Magnus sorride, niente a che fare col caldo sorriso aperto che spesso esibisce. Questo sorriso nasconde il dolore e anche la rabbia, anche quando Magnus cerca di reprimere quelle emozioni. Agita una mano con aria indifferente. "Sono abituato a piccole questioni. Ho dovuto affrontare ben di peggio, Alec. "

"Non dovresti averne bisogno." mormora Alec. Scuote la testa. Perché sua madre non può rendersene conto? "Speravo che…"

"Che cosa?"

"Che lei potesse vederti. Voglio dire ... vederti davvero. "

"Sono invisibile?" Magnus sorride, e anche se sta prendendolo in giro, Alec decide che ne è molto contento. Se ciò significa che Magnus è più sereno, Alec sopporterà qualsiasi tipo di presa in giro. Batte le ciglia, che oggi sono sottolineate di blu elettrico.

"Per niente" ammette Alec. Sono ancora nell'alcova, ed è un promemoria del fatto che sono di nuovo soli in un piccolo spazio privato.

Alec non ne rifugge.

"Intendo solo ... questo." Solleva la mano e tocca il petto di Magnus, proprio al centro. "Lei non vede il tuo cuore."

"Tu invece sì?" chiede Magnus. Lo dice piano, con una vulnerabilità che riempie la piccola alcova di ancor maggiore intimità.

Alec non dice nulla. In risposta, lascia che la sua mano si allarghi, il palmo appoggiato alla sottile camicia di Magnus. I muscoli sotto sono saldi e il battito del suo cuore è forte contro la punta delle dita di Alec. Gli accarezza la clavicola, sfiorandola con un tocco leggero, e quando Magnus rabbrividisce, Alec ricorda che si trovano in un'alcova nascosta, sì, ma è un corridoio e può passare chiunque.

Magnus si alza e prende la sua mano, trattenendola con entrambe le proprie.

Incontra gli occhi di Alec e sorride. "Sono contento che ti piaccia quello che vedi." gli dice, e non c’è umorismo o sottintesi. È genuino e sincero, e così gentile che Alec desidera che i complimenti diventino desideri.

Dei passi si avvicinano, e Alec esce rapidamente nel corridoio, in modo che possano appoggiarsi alle pareti opposte, fissando il pavimento.

Molto più sottile.

L'agente che passa non è uno che Alec conosca bene, ma annuisce educatamente e aspetta finché non sono fuori dalla sua vista.

Sorride imbarazzato a Magnus, che risponde allegramente. "Dovremmo aspettare che Lydia torni. Saranno tutti qui presto e dobbiamo essere pronti per il meeting. Avremo tutti bisogno di essere pronti. "

"Non devo flirtare. Ho capito."

Alec fa una faccia perplessa. "Non ti ho chiesto di smettere."

"Non era necessario." dice Magnus gentilmente. "Ma non preoccuparti. Mi terrò pronto per dopo " promette.

"Dovremmo fare un giro. Solo ... dai tempo a Isabelle di spiegare il piano a Lydia. Non voglio incontrare qualcuno e rischiare di rovinare il suo duro lavoro. "

"Isabelle ci ha davvero salvato la giornata." Magnus sorride con apprezzamento. Cammina accanto ad Alec ma non accenna più a toccarlo, e il modo in cui lascia oscillare la mano lungo il fianco è un bel gesto aperto.

"Si."

"Non sembri troppo felice, Alexander. Qualcosa non va?"

"No, solo che... perché non è venuta da me?"

"Tu sai perché."

"Si. Non per questo sono meno preoccupato. "

"Immagino sia una benedizione e una maledizione avere fratelli", dice Magnus malinconicamente.

"Puoi avere uno dei miei." offre Alec, scherzando solo a metà.

"Non ci renderebbe parenti? Perché quello è un tipo di gioco davanti al quale persino io traccio un confine. "

A quell’osservazione Alec arriccia il naso. "Ad ogni modo," dice, puntigliosamente, ma con un sorriso. "Una volta che abbiamo finito con questa faccenda... hai pensato ad altre... cose?"

“Ah. Altre cose." ripete Magnus, improvvisamente molto interessato alle sue unghie smaltate. "Ho pensato di iniziare a fare hula hop. Penso che sarei un ginnasta eccellente. Usando la mia flessibilità, hm? " Fa vibrare un sopracciglio, e poi distoglie lo sguardo. "No, Alec. Sto ancora pensando-"

“Alec. Magnus." Una voce li chiama.

In fondo al corridoio c'è Isabelle, e l'espressione sulla faccia di Lydia accanto a lei significa che è pronta a tutto. Osservando la sua intensa concentrazione, Alec è sollevato e teso contemporaneamente, al vedere che Lydia è pronta e in attesa di ciò che deve accadere.

"Siamo pronte." conferma Isabelle.

Alec scambia una rapida occhiata con Magnus, fissa per un momento la sua mano libera, e poi infila le proprie dentro le tasche.

 _Magari più tardi_ , pensa.

Giurerebbe di vedere le spalle di Magnus afflosciarsi, ma comunque ne coglie il movimento e si morde il labbro, forte.

~

Magnus ignora il modo in cui Alec infila saldamente le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Ignora anche, furioso, il fatto che questo che lo colpisca così tanto. Ovviamente Alec non inizierà ad ostentare la loro relazione nei corridoi dell'Istituto.

Eppure, la sensazione di abbattimento dura fino al meeting, il che probabilmente non è un buon segno.

A metà strada, Magnus fa cenno di sì con la testa quando Lydia gli chiede silenziosamente se intende cooperare - almeno quella parte la ricorda - ma al di là di questo, lascia che Alec e la sua squadra prendano il comando. È la loro missione, la loro idea, non la sua.

Non appena Lydia inizia ad illustrare la proposta, tutti nella stanza si fanno attenti. Maryse e Robert, che sono seduti all'estremità del tavolo, si sporgono in avanti, e gli agenti intorno alla stanza ascoltano intenti.

Magnus nota che metà degli agenti non stanno partecipando alla riunione; quelli che non hanno superato l’interrogatorio o che non hanno ancora fatto il colloquio. La stanza sembra più grande, mezza vuota.

Imogen, alcuni altri ufficiali del Clave - incluso Victor Aldertree, l'uomo che Alec afferma avergli fatto un interrogatorio severo, ma giusto - e Lydia stessa sono seduti, mentre gli altri stanno in piedi intorno al grande tavolo. La sua nuova qualifica come dirigente delle operazioni la sta rendendo ansiosa, ma mantiene la voce ferma e le parole precise.

Magnus, mentre ascolta lei, e poi Isabelle, Jace e Alec, man mano che compongono i dettagli del piano, osserva i volti nella stanza. Esamina le espressioni degli agenti e li trova tutti desiderosi e speranzosi.

I suoi occhi si posano su due figure più piccole. Julia e Zoe appaiono in forma molto migliore di quando Magnus le ha viste l'ultima volta in biblioteca. Sembrano essersi riprese e sono concentrate, il che è molto più di quanto Magnus si aspetti da chiunque abbia attraversato un calvario come il loro.

Coglie il loro sguardo e sorride per un momento, felice quando loro glielo ricambiano con agio.

Con la bocca mima un ‘tutto bene?' il più contenuto possibile - il che è difficile considerando che sono in riunione per decidere come meglio sconfiggere una famiglia criminale. Fortunatamente, tutti sono concentrati sui relatori - che stanno attualmente proponendo che tutti gli Istituti forniscano una squadra per esplorare le possibili località dello scambio di armi - così Magnus trattiene il loro sguardo.

Julia annuisce, la faccia contorta dalla tensione, e accanto a lei Zoe annuisce.

Magnus ricorda a se stesso che probabilmente dovrebbe riconcentrarsi:

"... che è dove avremo bisogno di una piena collaborazione da parte di tanti agenti disponibili e tante risorse esterne, come la squadra di Luke, quante sarà possibile ottenere."

C'è silenzio, mentre l’insieme del Clave discute.

È insolito vedere così tanti funzionari parlare insieme, piuttosto che dare ordini e obbedirli. Vedere cosa riesce a fare l'organizzazione in questo momento - discutere, deliberare, ascoltare - è quasi confortante. Fino ad ora, Magnus ha visto solo il lato meschino del Clave: ha visto la loro paura, la loro arroganza nel cercare prestigio e il loro desiderio di conservare una buona immagine.

Non inaspettatamente per Magnus, è Maryse a parlare per prima, ma solo dopo essersi consultata con i suoi colleghi ufficiali, ad eccezione di Lydia, che ha sostenuto la proposta con la sua autorità.

"Comprendi i rischi nel mettere in atto questa missione? Stai chiedendo al Clave di impegnare tutte le proprie risorse e il proprio tempo in un unico piano. "

"Un piano con piste e prove solide, sì." dice Isabelle, calma. Sta in piedi davanti a tutti, il mento sollevato e la testa alta. "Questa è la nostra migliore linea d'azione. Ne sono sicura."

Imogen socchiude gli occhi. "E, cosa ancora più importante, ti piacerebbe spiegare perché non hai ritenuto a condividere queste informazioni fino a poco fa?"

Clary salta su rapidamente, difendendo la sua amica. "Eravamo in servizio durante il blocco, ed era nostro dovere interrogare gli agenti il più rapidamente possibile." dice velocemente. " Abbiamo sentito che solo ora era il momento giusto, quando eravamo sicuri di non sprecare il tuo tempo prezioso."

Lo dice così sicura che solo Magnus coglie il piccolo sottotono di amarezza, perché osserva che Clary ha gli occhi socchiusi. Neanche lei si sottrae agli sguardi dei funzionari.

Isabelle aspetta un altro momento prima di parlare. "Come stavamo dicendo, in seguito, il lavoro con le forze dell’ordine e l’uso di tutte le nostre risorse ci aiuteranno a far cadere l'immagine di Valentine e distruggere le sue fila. Possiamo partire da lì. "

"E in qualche modo credi che ciò fermerà, una volta per tutte, Valentine e i suoi seguaci?" chiede Imogen secca, con un incredulo sopracciglio alzato.

"No." Alec scuote la testa. Non nega che ci sia del duro lavoro da fare, e Magnus sorride. Nonostante la pressione che si percepisce nella stanza, Alec sta comportandosi straordinariamente bene, e Magnus si sente più orgoglioso che mai.

"Ci saranno sempre persone come Valentine, sfortunatamente." dice Alec, rivolgendosi agli agenti. "Ecco perché il Clave è così importante. Noi li fermiamo." La sua voce risuona, sicura e chiara. "Ma possiamo sicuramente comunque ridurne il numero il più possibile."

"Ben detto, agente." dice Victor, la voce fredda, ma con un’espressione di approvazione mentre annuisce. "Il tuo piano è ben saldo, non si discute" comincia. "Ma Maryse ha ragione, stiamo rischiando più delle vostre vite. Rischiamo quelle di molti altri. Stai chiedendo agli agenti di seguirti in uno scambio a tre, senza sapere chi è l'acquirente o quanti elementi ci saranno. Aspetta-"

Alza la mano quando Isabelle apre la bocca per protestare. "Non ti sto criticando." dice Victor. "Questi sono i fatti. Qualcun altro è disposto a unirsi a questa missione? "

 _Il Clave di solito non ti chiede di iscriverti_ _,_  pensa Magnus, ma tace.

Molti agenti annuiscono, e il sollievo sul volto di Isabelle è evidente. Anche Alec sta quasi sorridendo, e Lydia si guarda intorno con le lacrime agli occhi, e Magnus ricorda quanto sia crudele la sua perdita, e quanto deve essere forte per metterla da parte adesso, in modo da aiutare gli altri.

"Allora, credo che abbiamo un piano d'azione." dice Victor, lentamente. I funzionari di Clave rimangono in silenzio. "C'è qualche altro problema che qualcuno vuole affrontare? Altrimenti, vi suddivideremo in squadre e vi manderemo in campo, oppure vi assegneremo ad un'altra area che riteniamo più adeguata. Chi prende il comando della missione? " Victor guarda i quattro agenti in piedi davanti a lui.

Isabelle incontra il suo sguardo, l’espressione pronta. "Lo farò io." dice.

"No, tu no." dice improvvisamente Imogen. Scuote la testa, con decisione. "Credo che alcune delle tue ... informazioni, siano state ottenute attraverso un accesso non consentito. Hai o non hai interrogato un testimone alle spalle del Clave? "

Isabelle esita un attimo di troppo.

La voce di Imogen si abbassa in tono di avvertimento. "Pensavi davvero che avremmo chiuso un occhio vedendo il tuo eroismo ?". Pronuncia la parola freddamente.

"Io…"

Alec fa un piccolo gesto della mano per mettere a tacere la sorella, ma a giudicare dai suoi occhi spalancati, è per garantirne la sicurezza.

"Posso guidare io la missione allora? Con la vostra approvazione, signora?" chiede a Imogen, chinando la testa rispettosamente. "Mi piacerebbe avere l'opportunità di mettermi alla prova con il Clave. Per onorare la mia famiglia. "

La sua sincerità è evidente, ma a Magnus non sfugge il modo in cui Alec sta reindirizzando l'attenzione da Izzy verso se stesso. Inoltre non gli piace l'idea che Alec sia al centro della missione di scambio, ma non è suo diritto opporsi a quella decisione, quindi stringe le mani a pugno e aspetta.

"Con Lydia Branwell, sì, puoi. Ma terrai a mente il Clave in ogni momento, e non prenderai alcuna decisione senza il nostro consenso o a nostra insaputa, chiaro?"

Alec annuisce. "Grazie."

"La data di cui stiamo parlando è tra tredici giorni, vero?"

"Giusto."

"Ci vorrà un sacco di duro lavoro fino ad allora, quindi suggerisco di muoverci. Ancora una volta, qualcuno ha ulteriori richieste da porre? "

Magnus sorprende Zoe a guardare fuori dalla stanza, ed ha un aspetto così desolato e perduto da spingerlo a farsi avanti.

"Le reclute più anziane, che sono riuscite a sopravvivere," inizia Magnus, felice che la sua voce risuoni salda. "Avranno la loro cerimonia di conferimento?"

Gliel’ho promesso, pensa tristemente.

"Non è una priorità." scatta Maryse. "Ci stiamo preparando per affrontare uno dei più potenti boss del crimine del paese".

"Ma saranno sul campo per questo." Respinge verso Maryse la sua stessa argomentazione. È ancora pieno di rabbia per il suo rifiuto di ricordare cosa è successo. "Come possono essere agenti se non sono stati adeguatamente insigniti?" la sfida Magnus. Vuole che abbiano una vittoria finale, qualcosa che offra loro una ragione per andare avanti, per continuare a combattere.

Victor quasi sorride, rompendo il momento di tensione crescente. "Se riesci a trovare il tempo, non vedo perché no."

"Posso farcela." dice improvvisamente Izzy. "Posso fare tutto." Incrocia le braccia sul petto e sorride oltre il tavolo verso Victor. "Questo lascialo a me. Organizzerò qualcosa il prima possibile, e non sarà un ostacolo per la missione. "

"Molto bene." annuisce Victor. "È sempre stata tradizione diplomare i nostri agenti prima che scendano in campo. Sarebbe sbagliato opporsi alla tradizione adesso, hm? " chiede.

Magnus socchiude gli occhi. Sì, perché la tradizione qui vince sempre.

Tuttavia, non è un esperto nel leggere quell'uomo, quindi decide per un blando interesse neutro e si volta, verso Alec e la squadra di ribelli vittoriosi e agenti che è arrivato a chiamare amici. Lydia sta parlando a Clary, e Jace è con loro mentre cominciano a distribuire gli agenti alle squadre loro assegnate.

Isabelle e Alec stanno parlando sottovoce, ma i sorrisi sui loro volti rilassano la tensione che si annida nel petto di Magnus. E poi Alec alza lo sguardo e gli sorride. Su un mare di agenti, Alec lo individua in qualche modo facilmente, e sorride e accenna verso la porta.

Magnus annuisce di rimando e rimane nascosto fra la confusione degli agenti che si muovono. Aspetta finché non è vicino alla porta prima di fermarsi e aspettare Alec. Si avvia e quando l'ultimo agente se ne va, il gruppo sembra immediatamente respirare.

Ridono insieme, ed è un sollievo, un insieme di sorpresa e felicità perché le cose finalmente vanno per la giusta via. Clary e Jace si stringono l'un l'altro in un abbraccio e Alec posa una mano sull'avambraccio di Lydia, mentre si scambiano un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Allora," sorride Magnus. "Quando corri per la presidenza, Isabelle?"

Lei ride, tirandosi la coda di cavallo e lasciandosi fuoruscire i capelli, sciolti e liberi. Le rotolano giù per le spalle, leggermente ondulati, e la lucentezza del suo rossetto è brillante quasi come il suo sorriso.

"Presto." Isabelle ride, rispondendo alla sua battuta. Il suo sorriso poi si incupisce. "Grazie. A tutti voi. Non avrei potuto farlo senza il vostro supporto." dice, dolcemente.

Alec le preme un bacio sulla tempia, e il loro aperto affetto fa sì che Magnus inizi a sentire le lacrime dietro le palpebre. Gli piace questo lato più morbido di Alec: il lato più felice e rilassato che lui si concede di provare solo in rare occasioni.

Magnus trova scioccante che Alec gli permetta di vederlo, e che, a volte, questo succeda proprio a causa sua.

"Per cosa stai ghignando?" chiede Alec, avvicinandosi.

"Niente." mente Magnus. Si allunga per scostare una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Alec, ma la sua mano esita appena, prima di abbassarsi. Distoglie lo sguardo e poi sorride per nascondere l'incertezza.

"Ora, se mi vuoi scusare, devo organizzare una cerimonia." Isabelle sorride eccitata, e si precipita fuori dalla stanza, già valutando delle idee.

Magnus adora questo di lei; la sua fiducia in se stessa, la sua intelligenza, e anche quel modo giocoso e infantile di godere della vita.

Si guarda intorno, esaminandoli tutti, uno per uno. C'è Clary, con la sua determinazione incrollabile. Jace, con la sua forza e lealtà. Lydia, che Magnus non conosce troppo bene, ma abbastanza per confidare e rispettare una donna che non ha paura di soffrire, e cadere e rialzarsi. Vede un gruppo di sopravvissuti e di vincitori: vincitori e allievi. C'è una strana bellezza in quel momento, e il silenzio lascia spazio a Magnus per apprezzarla.

Ma con il gruppo di nuovo riunito, Magnus ha la sensazione che i Morgenstern non abbiano davvero alcuna possibilità.

Prima che se ne vadano, pronti per una settimana o due di intensa organizzazione, Magnus si arrischia ad afferrare la mano di Alec, tirandolo di nuovo nella stanza.

"Alexander," dice, piano.

"Si?"

"Vuoi essere il mio appuntamento per la cerimonia di laurea?"

Alec sorride. "Non hai bisogno di un appuntamento per quello. Sarà una cosa veloce, probabilmente. "

" Un'altra cosa da non dire in camera da letto. Mai."

Si gira per andarsene, ed è Alec che gli prende la mano questa volta, facendolo rientrare. Poi lo spinge contro la porta, fissando le loro mani intrecciate. "Ma sì, sarò il tuo appuntamento per questa cerimonia che al momento non ha orario, data o luogo."

"Oh bene. Per un attimo ho pensato che mi avresti fatto implorare. "

Alec gli solleva il mento con un dito, ed è abbastanza vicino perché il naso di Magnus gli sfiori il mento. Lui lo guarda fisso, le parole gli si chiudono in gola mentre Alec sorride lentamente. È il tipo di sorriso che Magnus vorrebbe incorniciare nella sua mente per sempre. È un sorriso che inclina il mondo oltre il limite. Non c'è nulla di incerto nel modo in cui Alec lo guarda, e Magnus non perde neppure il brivido che gli scorre lungo la schiena.

"Quello" mormora Alec. ", si può fare in camera da letto, hm?"

 _Cazzo_ , pensa Magnus. Lo pensa un paio di volte prima di permettersi di rispondere.

Deglutisce. "Salvare il mondo non è così importante. Possiamo inserirlo nel ... tempo per noi, giusto? "

Alec ridacchia e arretra. "Non penso che sia saggio. Isabelle ha bisogno che io segua attentamente questa cosa. Lei ha bisogno di noi, Magnus. Il Clave sarà lì a cercare qualsiasi tipo di errore, e ..."

"Io e te insieme…noi possiamo aspettare. Ho capito." dice Magnus velocemente. Cerca di nascondere la frustrazione, perché in realtà, è abbastanza ingiusto avere una persona bella come Alec accanto a te così spesso e non essere autorizzato ad ... esplorarla.

"In realtà, stavo per dire che se lo facessimo, non sarei in grado di pensare a nient'altro che a volerti di nuovo."

"Oh."

"Idee." Alec gli ricorda con un sorrisetto provocatorio.

Magnus annuisce. "Idee." ripete, e si permette di sollevare il mento e sfiorare il naso di Alec. Si sfrega lentamente contro di esso, e anche se prima parlavano solo per scherzo, almeno un po’, nell’attimo in cui Magnus lo tocca, il respiro di Alec diventa tremante, e lui chiude gli occhi.

Magnus tiene aperti i suoi, invece, e Alec presto li riapre, il caldo colore nocciola che rivela un mondo in cui Magnus non vede l'ora di cadere. Be’, anche un po’ di più di quanto non sia già. Si allontana, e quel tocco lascia dietro di sé una traccia, anche dopo che la distanza fisica si è riformata.

Alec si sporge in avanti d'istinto, ma poi si ritira. Tiene la propria mano in quella di Magnus. "Dai. Puoi venire ad aiutarmi ad mettere insieme le squadre per la prossima settimana. "

Magnus emette un respiro lento. "Va bene. Sono pronto. Andiamo a togliere qualcuno dai guai".

Il sorriso di risposta di Alec rende lieto – così tanto - persino l’entrare nell’area principale.

~

Se Alec cerca di fare il conto di quante volte si è allenato sul campo di tiro con l'arco, perderà il conto intorno alle centinaia. C’è stato di giorno, e di notte, e in tutte le ore intermedie.

Anche se certamente non l'ha mai visto sistemato in questo modo: con una grande corsia centrale tappezzata di velluto, file di sedili, un podio e un palco e una grande tendone bianco.

Oggi è così.

Con l'aiuto di sua sorella, lo spazio esterno del giardino si è trasformato in un luogo incantevole per la cerimonia di diploma. Ci sono luci sospese avvolte intorno ai rami degli alberi, che riscaldano l’aria nebbiosa con la loro luce dorata. È solo primo pomeriggio, ma è metà settembre e il freddo si sta avvicinando. Tuttavia, l'aria è tiepida mentre Alec si getta nella mischia dei presenti.

È tutto un po' eccessivo per il gusto di Alec, ma lui comunque sorride al pensiero delle reclute che saliranno sul palco per ricevere i loro distintivi ufficiali. Sarà bello prendersi una pausa dalla faticosa concentrazione della scorsa settimana.

Manca solo un’altra settimana alla data della missione, e l'Istituto è un luogo di caos organizzato. Organizzato, nel senso che tutti sono impegnati a svolgere un compito: dal concordare l'assistenza da parte di un altro Istituto dall’altra parte del Paese fino a preparare un'équipe esperta nell’individuare tracce di radiazioni. Caos, nel senso che Alec non può ricordare l'ultima volta che ha riposato senza pensare contemporaneamente ad una qualche strategia di combattimento.

Tuttavia, mentre si guarda intorno, tutti sembrano rilassati. Rilassati quanto possono esserlo mentre si preparano per la missione in arrivo. Isabelle e Jace stanno accompagnando gli agenti ai loro posti, e Alec può vedere i suoi genitori seduti davanti, accanto a Victor.

Le luci puntate sul giardino così approntato distorcono la realtà, e per un momento, Alec si permette di credere di avere tutto il tempo del mondo. Sorseggia il suo flute di champagne e si dirige verso la passerella, attento a non attirare l'attenzione di nessuno per non avviare una conversazione alla quale non può sfuggire.

Tutto quello che vuole davvero è trovare Magnus, ma non lo ha visto tutto il giorno. Si ritrova a cercare frettolosamente tra la folla, ma di lui non c’è traccia, e Alec si sente un po' deluso dal fatto che Magnus non sia riuscito a venire, dopo tutto.

"Ehi, fratellone. Hai un bell’aspetto." Isabelle lo saluta con un rapido bacio sulla guancia. Annuisce in segno di approvazione per il suo abbigliamento e per aver in parte domato i suoi capelli ribelli - beh, domati al meglio delle capacità di Alec - e sorride. "Pronto per il discorso?"

"Si. Io, uh, penso di sì. "

Jace fa una smorfia. "Accidenti, avevo dimenticato che devi tenere un discorso."

"Io no." borbotta Alec. Si è sorbito il pezzo di carta che sua madre gli ha allungato stamattina, ma l’ansia lo sta divorando. Sta per brontolare ancora un po’, quando Maryse e Robert si avvicinano per unirsi a loro. I loro volti non sono contorti dalla rabbia, e neppure mostrano disapprovazione, e Alec si detesta per quanto gli è facile ricadere nel desiderio di compiacere i suoi genitori.

Sorride comunque.

"Le reclute ce l'hanno fatta grazie al tuo insegnamento, Alec." Robert lo sorprende con queste parole. Gli batte una mano sulla spalla. "Ottimo lavoro."

"E anche grazie a Magnus" aggiunge Isabelle.

"Sì." Maryse socchiude gli occhi, ma il suo sorriso non scema. Alec è quasi impressionato da come lei riesca a reprimere il proprio cipiglio. "Ma siamo orgogliosi di te. Tutto quello che è accaduto non è stato facile per nessuno di noi, e il Clave apprezza il duro lavoro che hai svolto con le reclute. "

Il Clave _._ Non Maryse direttamente.

Alec coglie l’attenta scelta delle parole. È evidente che sua madre non approva ancora neppure metà delle sue recenti decisioni, ma lui non può continuare a tenere l’elenco di ciò per cui dovrebbe scusarsi. Invece, si accontenta di un piccolo cenno del capo, e aspetta, lasciando che Isabelle e Jace riempiano il silenzio accogliendo gli ospiti.

Le reclute sono in piedi radunate in un piccolo gruppo - e il ricordo del gruppo più grande e più felice che era, non sfugge ai pensieri di Alec. Stanno aspettando nervosamente che la cerimonia abbia inizio.

Alec si scusa dalla propria famiglia e si dirige verso il palco. A Julia e Zoe si uniscono gli altri sopravvissuti, Fiona, la ragazza più tranquilla e i quattro ragazzi, Kian, Bobby, Liam e Jonas. Altri tre ne sono usciti vivi, ma non sono ancora in grado di lasciare l'ospedale, quindi Alec spera di consegnare loro i distintivi al momento opportuno. I fantasmi degli altri quattro aleggiano nel silenzio.

"Ehi." Li saluta piano, torcendosi le mani.

Esita, incerto su cosa dire, ma ha bisogno di dire qualcosa.

"Non ho intenzione di mettermi qui a dirvi quanto siete fortunati" dice loro, mantenendo la voce ferma. "Sono dannatamente certo che non vi sentite fortunati in questo momento, ma siete giovani, e siete forti. Se potessi, cambierei ciò a cui avete assistito quel giorno, ma non posso. L'unico consiglio che posso darvi è questo: non respingete le altre persone. Cercate la forza nei vostri amici, e nella vostra famiglia, e in coloro in cui potete aver fiducia quando i tempi diventano difficili. Non siete soli." termina Alec gentilmente.

Gli viene risparmiato di attendere una risposta perché qualcuno tocca il microfono sul palco. È Victor, e sembra fiducioso mentre fa scivolare il suo sguardo sugli agenti e sugli ospiti riuniti. "Prendete posto, per favore. Inizieremo a breve ". Fa cenno ad Alec di salire i gradini fino al palco.

Inviando un rapido sorriso in direzione delle reclute nervose, Alec si allontana.

Si concentra sul palco e sullo spessore del tappeto sotto i suoi piedi. Qualunque cosa, tranne che sul silenzio crescente, o sulle molte paia di occhi che ora lo guardano, in attesa che lui parli. Sente fitte di nervoso nello stomaco, ma inghiotte la bile e fissa solo Victor. Annuisce e Victor si fa da parte, lasciando Alec con il microfono e con una folla di persone che lo fissano.

Sono solo familiari e amici. Colleghi _,_  ricorda a se stesso. Sono persone al fianco delle quali combatte e si allena e vive.

Tuttavia, fa alcuni respiri profondi prima di iniziare.

"Grazie per essere venuti. Capisco che i vostri impegni sono numerosi e vi ringraziamo per aver voluto festeggiare con noi la nomina dei nostri nuovi agenti”.

Un altro respiro. Rilassati. Parla lentamente.

"Se devo essere onesto, non ho compreso l'importanza di questa cerimonia fino ad ora. Non completamente." Si schiarisce la voce. Uscire dalla traccia preparata del discorso improvvisamente sembra una buona opzione, anche se Maryse sta socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Il Clave è sempre stato un corpo di protezione, per il pubblico e per coloro a cui sono stati affidati compiti di sorveglianza. Abbiamo sempre fornito un servizio che mantiene l'ordine. È importante ricordare a noi stessi che, sebbene esistano uomini come Valentine, che sono in grado di indebolirci, ci saranno sempre brave persone a combatterli".

Fa cenno alle reclute di prendere posto sul palco, e mentre salgono, Alec riceve i distintivi da Victor e li assegna mentre finisce di parlare. "Vi siete guadagnati tutti il vostro posto, non per le famiglie in cui siete nati, ma per le vostre capacità. Il vostro coraggio. Avete dimostrato resistenza e forza, del corpo…e del cuore. "

Vede sua madre aggrottare le sopracciglia, come per chiedere "dove stai andando a parare?".

Alec consegna l'ultimo distintivo a Zoe, e il suo crescente sorriso gli dà l'ultima spinta per tornare sul palco, alla folla. "Il Clave è un'organizzazione che è orgogliosa di lottare. Di seguire le regole e di collaborare come un unico corpo. Ma, io sono qui, davanti a voi, come una persona che sta ancora imparando qualcosa." Guarda indietro, brevemente, verso gli agenti appena promossi. E loro ricambiano lo sguardo con occhi luminosi e un nuovo obiettivo. "Sono stato il vostro insegnante, e ora sono vostro collega di lavoro, e le persone intorno a voi diventeranno la vostra famiglia." dice loro. "L'apprendimento è importante. Crescere e mettersi alla prova è tutto ciò a cui dovremmo mirare".

Nessuno lo interrompe, ma c'è un momento di paura improvvisa quando Alec incontra l'espressione furiosa di sua madre. Lei non fa una mossa per intervenire, ma è chiaro che le sue parole non stanno certo scaldandole il cuore.

Alec fa un rapido gesto con la mano affinché i nuovi agenti avanzino, spostando l'attenzione dalle sue parole a loro. "E con questo, tutti, per favore alzate i calici per celebrare i nuovi agenti diplomati dell’Istituto di Chicago”.

Tutti si alzano in piedi e applaudono. Alcuni sembrano leggermente infastiditi, ma la maggior parte sono contenti, orgogliosi come sempre.

Alec non presta loro troppa attenzione, perché ci sono sorrisi sui volti delle reclute, e Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla loro felicità, e da quella piccola certezza nella sua mente di aver contribuito a condurli a questo traguardo.

L'unica altra persona che potrebbe capire ancora non si vede, e Alec la ovunque, e poi di nuovo, prima di accettare il fatto che Magnus semplicemente non se l’è sentita. Il che è un vero peccato, dato che Alec sa quanto Magnus abbia fatto per questi agenti.

La metà degli ospiti inizia a dirigersi all'interno o verso il tendone, ma alcuni si soffermano ai loro posti a parlare tra loro.

Le reclute guardano Alec e lui annuisce.

"Siete liberi di servirvi da mangiare." Sorride. "Potreste dover combattere contro Jace per i muffin ai mirtilli."

Non volendo attendere di più, i nuovi agenti tornano ragazzi, solo per pochi secondi, e ridono, affrettandosi il più velocemente possibile e camminando veloci lungo il corridoio verso la tenda in fondo al giardino. Con i loro distintivi in mano e dei sorrisi felici sul volto, è come un sogno che si avvera.

Per Alec, è vedere la speranza del futuro. Nuovi agenti, con nuove idee e cambiamenti che saranno benvenuti. Questa volta, le lacrime che sente spuntare assomigliano molto alla felicità.

Sta ancora sorridendo mentre fa per seguirli e viene fermato da Jace. Il suo amico sta sorridendo orgogliosamente mentre gli mette una mano attorno al collo e lo abbraccia. Visto che si tratta di Jace, Alec lo lascia fare, e restituisce l'abbraccio per alcuni secondi prima di tirarsi indietro.

"Bel discorso, amico." Jace loda calorosamente.

Isabelle arriva correndo felice, e lo è, davvero; sfoggia uno dei suoi sorrisi adorabili, e guarda Alec come se avesse cambiato il mondo. "Non sono mai stata più orgogliosa di te." dice, e la sincerità nella sua voce gli fa tremare la gola. Lui sorride, ringraziandola in silenzio.

Il suo sorriso svanisce quasi all'istante quando vede arrivare Maryse. È seguita da Robert che sembra meno incline ad affrontare la tempesta in arrivo. Nell'aria c'è un senso di fredda disapprovazione, molto prima che sua madre parli, e Alec si fa coraggio.

"Cosa pensavi di dover fare sul palco?" chiede. Maryse si guarda attorno, assicurandosi che nessuno dei funzionari sia nelle vicinanze, e poi rivolge ad Alec il suo sguardo furioso. "Ora non è il momento di cominciare a improvvisare. Ti ho scritto io il discorso per un motivo, per dimostrare al Clave che i Lightwood sono ancora leali e in grado di eseguire gli ordini ... "

Il sospiro che sfugge dalle labbra di Alec è abbastanza forte da far tacere la madre.

Decidendo di utilizzare questa possibilità, Alec si rende conto di essere così incredibilmente stanco. Stanco di lottare, e di prepararsi per gli attacchi verbali e i discorsi sulla lealtà.

La cosa di cui è più stanco è la schiacciante pressione riguardo all’avere successo, alla paura di fallire. Al tentare di compiacere a sua madre, una donna che chiaramente non può mai essere soddisfatta a meno che non significhi per Alec sacrificare ogni speranza di costruirsi il proprio futuro.

"Vuoi che mi scusi?" chiede Alec senza mezzi termini.

Ciò sorprende Maryse ancora di più, all’ascoltare la dura richiesta del figlio di solito obbediente.

Lui continua. "Vuoi che segua le regole e seppellisca la testa nella sabbia e creda che tutto ciò che facciamo, tutto ciò che fai, sia giusto? Non lo è, mamma. Sono stanco dell'ipocrisia del Clave. Sono stanco di sentirmi come se non fossi mai abbastanza bravo, quando tutto ciò che ho fatto è cercare di compiacerti." Fa un respiro profondo. "Ne ho abbastanza, mamma."

Accanto a lui, Jace e Isabelle sono silenziosi, ma riesce a sentire la loro tensione nel linguaggio del corpo. Si spostano al suo fianco, tuttavia, non intendendo lasciarlo solo in questo frangente, e Alec intende ringraziarli, più tardi, per il loro sostegno.

"Che cosa stai dicendo, Alec?" chiede Robert, con voce più calma, ma non meno tesa di quella di sua moglie.

Maryse lo ignora. "Vuoi smettere?" chiede. L'unica cosa che ne rivela lo shock e la paura è il modo in cui i suoi occhi si allargano leggermente. Il tremito delle sue labbra cattura lo sguardo di Alec. Si rende conto di quanto insicura sia sua madre in questo momento.

No. Basta sentirsi in colpa.

 

Sua madre sussurra aspramente: "Sai quanto questo sia egoista _..._  "

"Non intendo smettere" dice Alec con fermezza. È la verità, ma non lo sta dicendo per risolvere la questione, o per soddisfare i loro desideri. "Ma ... non intendo neppure rimanere".

"Spiegati chiaramente." lo avverte Maryse, e con il pollice si pizzica l'avambraccio così forte che la pelle diventa rosa intenso.

"Forse dovremmo discuterne più tardi." propone Robert.

Alec scuote la testa. Sono ancora fermi di fronte al palco, la passerella direttamente sulla linea di visuale di Alec, e ci sono persone che si aggirano nel giardino, ma loro sono ancora lì. Sa che se non chiuderà la questione adesso, andrà troppo per le lunghe. Ci vorrà più tempo per riprovare. Troppo. Abbastanza per convincere se stesso a rimanere in silenzio.

"Non posso restare qui ." dice Alec, lentamente. "No, se ci scontriamo sempre. Io penso- " annuisce, confermandolo a se stesso prima di dirlo ad alta voce. "Penso di aver bisogno di iniziare a fare ciò che è giusto per me, oltre che per il Clave. Se me ne vado sarò un agente migliore, il migliore che io sia in grado di essere."

Da sua madre viene un piccolo ansito.

Alec prosegue. "Lydia avrà bisogno di aiuto per trovare una nuova collocazione per l'Istituto di Chicago, e forse ... forse potrei ..." Si allontana, picchiettando un dito contro la coscia, emettendo un piccolo suono di frustrazione. "Questo al di là della questione principale.”

"Qual è il punto principale di tutto questo?" chiede Maryse. Adesso parte della rabbia se n'è andata, ma Alec continua a non pensare di poter essere accolto con un sorriso. Ora o in un prossimo futuro.

"Ne ho abbastanza di combattere con te, mamma." dice Alec, e si sente di nuovo un bambino. Perché sebbene sia facile fingere diversamente, le dure parole di sua madre faranno sempre male, così tanto che lui abitualmente finisce per seppellirle dietro la scusa di obbedire agli ordini.

"Con questa missione in arrivo, il Clave mi sta dando la possibilità di provare ciò che valgo." dice Alec. "Non il nome della famiglia, ma ... solo io. Io, mamma." Alec sorride appena. "Questo sono io. Non posso tornare ad essere la versione di me che vuoi vedere, e ... "

È in quel momento che Magnus entra in scena.

L'ironia della cosa non sfugge ad Alec, che sta vedendo Magnus arrivare dall'altra parte del corridoio, con i suoi genitori in mezzo.

In effetti, la sua mente corre subito a tutti i dettagli di Magnus; e la tensione e la frustrazione scivolano via.

Tutto si concentra sulle punte dei capelli di Magnus colorate di rosa, e sul sorriso imbarazzato che illumina il suo bel viso, e nel modo in cui si tiene ritto e orgoglioso, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Ha individuato Alec e non sarà il primo ad abbassare gli occhi. È una sfida, un gioco e un annuncio di vittoria tutto in una volta. Alec sente la verità nella stanza; la sente nel calore delle luci appese, e nel sorriso che gli si disegna sulle labbra.

La stanchezza sparisce, fino a quando tutto ciò a cui Alec riesce a sentire è il desiderio di essere visto, e di essere visto per un motivo che vuole esplorare.

A Maryse non sfugge lo spostarsi dello sguardo di Alec, e si volta a guardare da sopra la spalla, seguendo i suoi occhi. Quando gira la testa all'indietro bruscamente, comprime le sue labbra a tal punto che diventano quasi bianche.

"È a causa di quell'assassino? Alec, puoi ... stringere amicizia con altre persone." Poi Maryse sembra a disagio, guardando per un attimo in un’altra direzione. Questo la fa sembrare sorprendentemente piccola; incerta. "Non con lui." finisce.

"Mamma, Magnus è stato di grande aiuto-"

Alec alza una mano per interrompere le proteste di Izzy, ma sorride con gratitudine per il suo tentativo di appianare le cose. Questa è responsabilità sua, la sua scelta. Col cavolo che non se ne prenderà il diritto.

"Fare amicizia?", ride Alec. È un po' a corto di fiato, ma scuote la testa. La rabbia, la negazione di sua madre, ora è tutto così frustrante. Questo è solo un altro modo per Maryse di trovare un colpevole altrove, e se non fosse così odioso, sarebbe divertente. Ma sta inserendo Magnus nelle sue recriminazioni come un veleno, e Alec vuole gridare che sono pazzi se non si rendono conto che Magnus non lo sta distruggendo, lo sta salvando,.

Maryse ignora il sarcasmo e continua, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Sai qualcosa di lui?" chiede. "Veramente? Conosci il suo passato? ".

"Tua madre ha ragione. Lui è ... un mistero. " dice Robert, cautamente, e non c'è nulla di positivo nel modo in cui pronuncia la parola.

"Sì." dice Alec. Non può fare a meno di sorridere. "Lo conosco, mamma, ed è un uomo incredibile. Magnus è compassionevole, coraggioso, intelligente e sorride nonostante tutto ciò che le persone come te cercano di lanciargli contro. Ma tu non lo sai, perché tu e il Clave siete troppo pieni di pregiudizi per vedere la bontà. "

Maryse guarda in basso. Per un secondo, c'è un'esitazione, e anche quando alza lo sguardo e parla, la sua voce non ha la stessa intensità. "Alec ... non è perché... è un ragazzo", deglutisce, a disagio. "Non è la mia maggiore preoccupazione. Perché lui?"

"Perché non lo cerchi di conoscerlo e lo scopri da solo?" osa Alec.

"Guarda, questo non cambia il fatto che abbiamo l'onore della famiglia da sostenere. Devi proteggere il nostro nome e- "

Alec geme. "Cristo, mamma." scatta. La sua voce quasi si spezza per la pura stanchezza. Sarà sempre così difficile combattere per un momento di pace? Per far sì che i suoi genitori vedano?

Si raddrizza quindi, captando nuovamente lo sguardo di Magnus. Non sta più parlando con Lydia, sta solo osservando la discussione, il mento sollevato.

È troppo lontano, pensa Alec. Non gli piace che questa sia una cerimonia di diploma, e stia litigando con sua madre, e Magnus Bane sia proprio lì, in attesa.

 

Tu sei quello che voglio.

Il pensiero entra nella sua mente come una luce. Brilla e abbaglia così intensamente che Alec non può più ignorarlo.

"Fermati, per favore." dice Isabelle.

Anche Jace sta tendendo una mano. "Dovremmo pensarci dopo-"

"Alec, mi stai ascoltando?" chiede Maryse. Smette di tentare di calmare la rabbia nelle sue domande e fissa furiosamente suo figlio.

" Alec ." dice, più forte questa volta.

L’aspettativa nella sua espressione fa sì venire voglia ad Alec di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Quante volte lascerà che i suoi genitori gli facciano questo, ancora e ancora? Quante altre volte permetterà che le loro idee offuschino le sue decisioni?

Risponde alla sua stessa domanda spingendo via sua madre. "Basta!"

Passa accanto a Maryse e percorre il corridoio con uno scopo. Non ci sono parole che possano descrivere come si sente, facendo questa scelta. Non è nemmeno una scelta. Come può esserlo, quando Magnus sta offrendo il suo cuore, liberamente, perché Alec se ne prenda cura?

È la cosa più naturale, vera, giusta al mondo afferrare Magnus per i risvolti e baciarlo, avidamente, all'improvviso. Nel modo più chiaro possibile, con un bacio come questo, Alec si ritrova a rispondere a una domanda inespressa: sì .

E’ come un semaforo che diventa verde, o una vittoria ottenuta in inferiorità numerica. C'è solo certezza e piacere nel sentire questo momento dispiegarsi intorno a lui.

Alec accarezza il morbido velluto della giacca di Magnus e si spinge contro di lui, mantenendolo dritto mentre si baciano davanti a chiunque stia guardando. Quanti occhi ci sono su di loro? Quanti sussurri stanno per echeggiare nella stanza? Ad Alec non interessa. E se anche più tardi ci penserà, non importa neanche troppo. Perché Magnus sarà lì. Affronteranno tutto fianco a fianco. Lo bacia ancora una volta, meno disperato, ma ancora emozionato, e un piccolo sospiro gli scivola tra le labbra.

Tutto il passato fra loro si allinea in una serie di immagini. Alec può vederle, sfogliarle come se fossero fotogrammi di un film o pagine di un libro. Sente l'incertezza di infrangere le regole, di attraversare ogni limite solo per aprire il suo cuore verso Magnus. Sente l'ansia, la cautela, la passione e il desiderio di quella tenerezza a cui lo stesso Magnus anela tanto profondamente.

Quando si tira indietro, apre gli occhi lentamente, tenendoli fissi su Magnus. Non è ancora pronto a guardarsi intorno. I suoi pensieri sono concentrati sul bacio e sull'uomo che gli sorride con un luccichio giocoso nei suoi occhi caldi.

"E…questo per cosa era, Alexander?" sussurra Magnus, inclinando la testa piuttosto timidamente per qualcuno che ha appena contribuito a questa dimostrazione. 

"Era per te."

Magnus lo guarda per un lungo momento. "Io non credo." dice alla fine, e gentilmente. "Penso che sia stato per te, e sono orgoglioso di averne fatto parte."

"No." insiste Alec. Le sue dita sono ancora avvolte attorno alla giacca di Magnus. "Era anche per te. Perché non voglio che ci nascondiamo." Delicatamente, racchiude il viso di Magnus con entrambe le mani." Non sei un segreto che voglio mantenere perché mi vergogno. Davvero. Io, io- "

"Lo so." lo rassicura Magnus, sorridendo come lui. "Ma non c'è neppure vergogna nell’accettare te stesso, Alec." I suoi occhi guizzano di lato, e poi rapidamente guarda indietro e sorride di nuovo. "Ora forza, andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere. Abbiamo un po' di pubblico, mio caro. "

"Oh?" Alec si gira, e sua madre e suo padre lo stanno fissando. A bocca aperta. Alcuni altri membri del Clave e un piccolo gruppo di agenti li stanno guardando, e Alec è diviso fra la voglia di roteare gli occhi e e quella di scomparire. Sceglie metà strada e lascia che Magnus lo trascini verso il bar all'interno della tenda del padiglione.

"Non me ne pento" dice Alec, non appena ordinano un drink al bar. Raj è dietro al tavolo e gli offre un breve cenno di incoraggiamento, prima di prendere altri ordini.

Le reclute sono sedute attorno a un tavolo, mangiano e ogni tanto ringraziano un agente del Clave che si avvicina loro, senza dubbio augurando buona fortuna per il futuro.

"Mi sento come se i nostri figli se ne fossero appena andati di casa." lo prende in giro Magnus, appoggiandosi al bancone. Mescola lentamente la bevanda. 

Alec alza gli occhi, non ancora pronto ad ammettere che prova la stessa cosa. "Sono contento che abbiano ottenuto questo." dice invece. "Grazie a te." Prende un sorso dal suo drink, godendo il momento. 

"E a te."

"Hm?" Alec sta prestando attenzione solo a metà, distratto dal modo in cui le mani di Magnus danzano sull’orlo del bicchiere. "Oh. Sì, certo, a noi." corregge seccamente, se non altro perché Magnus non lascerà mai cadere il discorso finché non lo farà. 

"Noi." conferma Magnus, e alza il bicchiere verso quello di Alec.

~

Il pomeriggio si trasforma in sera, e mentre la festa si sposta all'interno e si torna al lavoro, Alec si costringe a sollevare il mento e si rifiuta di nascondersi. Svolge i suoi doveri come al solito, ma non si sottrae alle richieste. Quando sua madre gli chiede di assegnare i nuovi agenti a una squadra, annuisce, ma le dice che li terrà lontani dall'azione principale.

Dal fatto che lei si arrenda senza dire una parola, Alec capisce di aver vinto la sua battaglia.

Allo stesso tempo, mentre osserva i suoi genitori rifiutarsi di incontrare il suo sguardo, Alec sa di aver creato una voragine. La distanza tra loro sembra solo crescere. 

Ma fa meno male quando Isabelle continua a sorridere ogni volta che si incrociano, o quando Jace solleva un sopracciglio e chiede ad Alec se ha visto Magnus. Potrebbe mandare al diavolo il suo migliore amico, ma Alec è contento delle loro prese in giro. È confortante e dolce e la loro gentilezza è travolgente, specialmente per quella parte del suo cuore che ora è aperta.

L'energia che gli ronza suo sangue accende la sua felicità. Non riesce a mettere insieme una squadra senza pensare a quel momento in giardino. Consegna un foglio e poi, nella sua mente, bacia nuovamente Magnus. Ricorda labbra morbide e rapidi sorrisi. Ricorda come ci si sente ad aver fiducia in qualcuno, mentre ti permette di osservare tutti i piccoli complicati pezzi della sua anima.

Magnus appare molto tempo dopo che gli altri agenti si sono congedati per andare a letto.

Non appena entra nella piccola stanza - dove lo stesso Alec sta finendo di valutare le possibili location a Brooklyn - Alec percepisce un senso di anticipazione solleticargli la nuca. Non alza lo sguardo. Aspetta; aspetta che Magnus si avvicini, ancora in silenzio, e sfiori con la mano il dorso di quella di Alec.

Alec allora non esita. Afferra Magnus per la mano, sorridendo al suo piccolo guaito di sorpresa, e lo conduce fuori dalla stanza - assicurandosi, ovviamente, di chiudere la porta. Il rumore dei suoi passi che echeggiano, mentre percorre con Magnus il corridoio, è abbastanza forte da soffocare il battito martellante del suo cuore, ma non del tutto.

Non c’è suono che possa soffocarlo, non con Magnus così vicino.

Quando finalmente compare la porta della sua camera, Alec si appoggia contro di essa e tira Magnus verso di sé, con una mano attorno alla sua vita e una avvolta intorno alla nuca. Le sue labbra trovano quelle di Magnus, e tutto diventa un po' più nitido, un po' più luminoso.

Sospirando nel bacio, Alec è compiaciuto quando Magnus coglie il suggerimento e inclina la testa per approfondirlo ulteriormente, la sua lingua a sfiorare appena il labbro inferiore di Alec. Perde il conto dei baci, immerso nello spazio inesistente tra loro. La porta è fredda e dura contro la sua schiena, e lo sostiene, ma tuttavia, mentre sente le ginocchia tremare, Alec si ritrova ad afferrare la maniglia, involontariamente, e inciampa.

Magnus lo tira indietro e appoggia una mano gentile contro la maniglia della porta, lasciandola lì per un momento. Le sue labbra sono rosso vivo mentre sorride, scuotendo la testa. "Non adesso."

"Oh. Oh . " Alec si rende conto a cosa si sta riferendo, e velocemente scuote la testa, ridendo. "Non è proprio quello che intendevo, onestamente. Hai ragione. Non adesso."

"Aspetta, stai dicendo che non sono desiderabile ..."

Alec interrompe Magnus sollevandogli il viso e riprendendo le sue labbra. Davvero, a volte il suo ragazzo ha bisogno di imparare a rispondere senza parole.

Magnus è anche troppo desideroso di rispondere. Avvolge entrambe le mani attorno al collo di Alec e gli affonda le dita nella nuca. Mentre si baciano, Magnus fa oscillare i fianchi in avanti, forse per sbaglio, ma considerando che si tratta di Magnus - e Alec sa che raramente lui fa qualcosa in modo sottile - Alec decide che è decisamente intenzionale.

Non importa. Alec è più che felice di farsi prendere in giro, soprattutto se significa che Magnus sta sorridendo e deve smettere di baciarlo per un momento, solo per fermarsi.

La fame febbrile e divorante si placa. Ma Alec non se ne lamenta. Affatto. Se significa che può concentrarsi su Magnus, completamente, lascerà che il fuoco si calmi da solo. Il tempo scorre e i due restano premuti l'uno all'altro nell'ombra del corridoio. Il duro stipite della porta tiene Alec in piedi mentre poggia la fronte contro quella di Magnus.

"Quando tutto questo sarà finito," inizia Alec, e si schiarisce la voce per eliminare la raucedine. Tuttavia, il tono ruvido rimane. "Voglio che tu mi aiuti con qualcosa." Avvolge le braccia, questa volta lentamente, attorno alla vita di Magnus, tenendolo stretto. Le punte dei suoi pollici sfiorano la striscia sottile di pelle nuda là dove la camicia è risalita. È morbida e calda, e dio , Alec muore dalla voglia di aprire quella maledetta porta. Ma stare così è bello, ci si sente al sicuro, e Alec non è disposto a portare la cosa a un nuovo livello con la minaccia dei Morgenstern che incombe sulle loro teste.

"Oh?" Magnus alza un sopracciglio. Si lecca le labbra, e il gesto attira lo sguardo di Alec verso la sua bocca, e poi di nuovo in su. Almeno Magnus non sta premendo contro di lui.

Alec aspetta un momento, valutando le sue parole. "Vorresti ... prendere in considerazione l’idea di lavorare con me? Non per me, ma con me? Se ... " Fa un respiro profondo, e poi lo dice. Ad alta voce. "Se decidessi di creare una mia filiale".

Gli occhi di Magnus si allargano. "Alec ..." Si allontana.

Ora che lo ha detto, Alec si rende conto di quanto sia enorme. Non è che nessuno l’abbia mai fatto prima, ma significherebbe davvero costruire qualcosa da solo, separato dalla famiglia. Sarebbe essere un leader in un modo diverso.

"Le tue abilità sono qualcosa di speciale, Magnus. Sei stato fantastico con le reclute, e stavi per ottenere una posizione con Cassandra, e io non sono lei, ma ... "

"No, tu non sei lei." ammette Magnus, e i suoi occhi brillano mentre appare raggiante. "Tu sei tu, Alexander e io-"

Si interrompe così bruscamente che il suo corpo si irrigidisce. Alec batte le palpebre. Cosa si è perso?

Guarda Magnus che, stranamente immobile, fa un passo indietro, anche se è ancora a distanza di un braccio.

"Tu cosa?" chiede Alec, piano. Mantiene le braccia attorno alla vita di Magnus, accarezzando lentamente col pollice la parte inferiore della sua schiena. Non vuole insistere, ma in realtà, l'espressione sorpresa sul viso di Magnus ora lo sta rendendo ansioso. "Ehi ... Magnus . Guardami. " dice dolcemente.

Alla fine la tensione lascia il corpo di Magnus. Le sue ampie spalle si rilassano, ed è finalmente in grado di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare gli occhi di Alec mentre annuisce, quasi a se stesso.

"Penso che suoni meraviglioso, Alec." dice Magnus, dolcemente. Forse troppo dolcemente. Alec coglie il segnale fin troppo familiare delle parole accuratamente scelte di Magnus, ma questa volta non riesce a capire perché stia facendo l’indifferente. Non c'è niente di nervoso nel sorriso sul viso di Magnus. Neanche tensione nascosta nel suo corpo - almeno niente che Alec possa vedere, quindi forse ...

Magnus interrompe i suoi pensieri con un piccolo sbadiglio. "Ci sto, ma forse dovremmo discuterne dopo lo scontro." Si copre la bocca con il dorso della mano, e non è falso - o non del tutto - perché le sue palpebre si abbassano leggermente. Anche quelle di Alec, se dev’essere onesto con se stesso.

"Oh. Va bene. " Alec cerca di sorridere, anche se il suo cuore non è del tutto partecipe.

Tuttavia, guardando Magnus capisce di non potersi sentire di umore aggrondato per troppo tempo.

Magnus sorride e alza il mento per baciare Alec ancora una volta. Questo bacio è lento, a malapena un piccolo e lieve sfiorare di labbra, ma è la cosa più dolce che Alec abbia mai provato nella sua vita. La fragilità del bacio e la tenerezza di Magnus gli chiudono la gola. Ci vuole tutta la sua forza per non approfondire quel bacio, ma per godersi invece il momento intimo e accogliere la gioia di innamorarsi di qualcuno come Magnus. Di innamorarsi di qualcuno che è sempre disposto ad aspettare, ad essere paziente e a incitarti quando è necessario.

"Sogni d'oro, Alexander."

"Buonanotte." dice Alec tranquillamente, guardando l'altro che si allontana.

~

Magnus chiude la porta e ci si appoggia contro.

 _"_ Tu cosa? _"_  ripete nella sua testa. Ripercorre nella sua mente.

Quelle parole quasi gli sono sfuggite, e così facilmente.

Da molto tempo non ha provato quella sensazione, ma l’ha provata abbastanza a lungo da riconoscerla.

Quello che Magnus è stato a pochi secondi dal dire, adesso gli perfora il petto. È un proiettile saldamente bloccato, ma non fa male. Si stabilisce dentro di lui, un promemoria che è lì, e che non se ne andrà presto. Magnus non lo dice ad alta voce, anche se vuole tornare indietro e sussurrarlo ad Alec. Ma dirlo ora è egoista. Hanno tempo e ci sarà un momento per questo. Magnus lo sa.

Sorride a se stesso, permettendosi almeno di pronunciare le parole nel tranquillo spazio privato della sua stanza.

Lascia che la frase finisca da sola:

“Tu sei tu, Alexander ... e io ti amo."

 

È stato innamorato abbastanza volte per riconoscerlo. È una sensazione familiare e straordinariamente nuova. Sta imparando a volare di nuovo dopo aver costretto se stesso a strisciare per così tanto tempo. Sente le dita formicolare e il suo sorriso vuole allargarsi sempre più. Lo lascia aprirsi, chiudendo gli occhi e abbracciando il desiderio di più, di più, sempre di più. Mentre si spoglia e crolla sul letto, il domani non sembra poi così preoccupante.

Amare qualcuno coraggioso e leale come Alec è un sogno che Magnus inseguirà per sempre. Anche se, pensa, non pare che richiederà molto inseguimento, solo correre ... insieme. Il sogno di guardare l'alba con Alec non sembra più una speranza. Sembra il futuro.

Alec sembra il suo futuro.

L'amore è il futuro di Magnus.

 


	20. Capitolo 20

 

"E a te va bene? Essere separato dal tuo fidanzato? "

"Nessuno parla più così, Jace. Cos’è, un corteggiamento? " Alec sbuffa, studiando le mappe sul tavolo che riportano le postazioni della squadra. Stanno organizzando in squadre l'ultimo gruppo di agenti incaricati di stanza in tutto lo stato. Alec si concentra sui documenti, piuttosto che sulle domande di Jace. 

"E sì, mi va bene."

È una bugia, ma Jace non ha bisogno di saperlo.

"Veramente?"

Alec scrive un nome premendo un po’ troppo la penna, e quando ne esce un po’ di inchiostro, sospira. 

"No. E’ una cosa che odio", ammette finalmente con un mormorio. "Non voglio perdere di vista Magnus durante l'attacco, ma non posso presentare un rapporto in cui chiedo di cambiare squadra perché "il mio ragazzo è in quella sul terreno, mi permettereste di proteggerlo, per favore grazie '."

"Romantico, vero?" sospira Jace, accarezzando il braccio del suo amico.

Alec gli rivolge un sorriso a denti stretti. È il meglio che può fare adesso. Durante l'ultimo incontro per definire la strategia, è stato deciso di dividere i loro 20 agenti. Il Clave vuole piccoli gruppi di agenti top per le strade, pronti sia per i combattimenti ravvicinati che per gli attacchi a lunga distanza. Queste squadre sono state quindi divise in due sottogruppi di sei o sette elementi. Quelli a terra e quelli in alto, a seconda degli spazi disponibili: tetti degli edifici ai lati, o balconi, in caso di uno spazio aperto, come un magazzino o un impianto sotterraneo.

Per quanto Alec voglia discutere, ha senso posizionare lui in alto con il suo arco. E Magnus a terra, veloce e letale e capace nel corpo a corpo, ha ancora più senso.

"Hey. Magnus è intelligente", sottolinea Jace gentilmente. 

"Si. Lo so," scatta Alec. Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Scusa," borbotta. C'è una pausa imbarazzante, e Alec si rende conto che anche il suo migliore amico è sotto stress e merita di ricevere delle scuse migliori. "Sei stato accanto a me per tutto il tempo, Jace, e io non avrei potuto fare nulla senza di te, mi dispiace per essere ... "

"Tu?" Jace lo interrompe, sogghignando. La sua espressione si addolcisce mentre esprime la sua comprensione. "Ehi, ho capito. Ogni volta che vedo Clary che si sta preparando per andare in missione, cerco almeno una dozzina di scuse per tirarla fuori. Ma lei è quello che è, e non la amerei così tanto, se cambiasse".

"Io…non posso perderlo quando ..."

Mentre il viso di Magnus appare nei suoi pensieri, Alec sente seccarsi la gola all'improvviso.

Fa alcuni respiri lenti e profondi e poi risponde: "Abbiamo fatto molti progetti", dice infine, "mi piacerebbe che entrambi potessimo vivere per realizzarli".

"E lo farai. Lo farete" promette Jace rapidamente. Prende l'ultimo dei fogli da Alec e gli strappa delicatamente la penna dalle mani. "Inoltre, sono nella tua squadra, ricordi? Sono sempre dalla parte dei vincitori." Fa una smorfia. "A parte quella volta, che sono stato tenuto in ostaggio dagli stessi uomini che stiamo per affrontare ora."

"Non ricordarmelo. Per un attimo ho pensato che fossi morto, e sono quasi andato fuori di testa. "

"Ehi, ce la faremo. Sarà dura, e avremo tutti bisogno di rimanere saldi, e uniti, ma chiunque trovi la bomba e si imbatta nei Morgenstern, siamo tutti pronti. Respira, Alec. Puoi farlo. Possiamo farlo."

Alla fine, parte della tensione lascia il suo corpo. Alec si lascia andare, ben sapendo che l’ansia potrebbe tornare presto, ma per ora, con il suo migliore amico accanto a lui, e la missione che incombe, si accontenterà anche di un solo momento di calma. 

Jace picchietta le dita contro il tavolo e guarda in basso. "Hai ... parlato con Maryse?"

"No. A meno che non sia necessario. "

Trattare con sua madre è qualcosa che Alec sta tenendo del tutto a distanza. Almeno per ora. Per fortuna, Maryse sta accogliendo il suggerimento. O è quello, oppure è troppo carica di lavoro e disperata per mantenere l'attenzione sulla missione. 

"Amico mio…"

Alec alza una mano, la voce tesa mentre dice "Non ora. Per favore. Abbiamo abbastanza cose da affrontare senza aggiungerci un dramma familiare. "

"C'è sempre un dramma familiare", fa notare Jace, asciutto. Si appoggia al tavolo, scrollando le spalle mentre alza lo sguardo su Alec. "Non sarebbe normale senza, giusto?"

Alec ammette che il suo amico potrebbe avere ragione in questo. Un altro motivo per cui sta prendendo in considerazione l'idea di mantenere una certa distanza...

Intuendo che se aspetta un altro minuto, sarà Jace a parlarne, Alec si schiarisce la voce. 

"Quindi, stavo pensando di fare ... qualcosa", finisce debolmente, ignorando apposta lo sbuffo divertito del suo amico. 

"Rallenta," dice Jace imperturbabile. "Non riesco a starti dietro."

Alec la butta lì. "Sto per andarmene. Con ogni probabilità."

"L'agenzia?" chiede Jace. Si acciglia. "Pensavo che ne avessimo parlato durante la cerimonia ...?"

"Sì, e intendevo proprio quello. Non voglio smettere di lavorare per il Clave. Mi piace questo lavoro. Ho solo ... bisogno di farlo a modo mio. "

"Vuoi trasferirti in un altro istituto, allora?"

Alec riflette se lasciar cadere il discorso. Questa è una cosa che può aspettare, sicuramente. Ma Jace è lì, e sta offrendo ad Alec tutta la sua attenzione, e questo, unito alla necessità di condividere le sue idee, lo porta a continuare. 

“Uh ...”

"Vuoi costruire un altro Istituto?"

"No. No. Beh, più come una nuova filiale- "

" Alec ," esclama Jace. "E’ ..." Per un momento, sembra troppo scioccato perché Alec capisca se è d’accordo o no. Rimane sospeso, in attesa.

Alla fine, un sorriso luminoso si apre sul viso di Jace. I suoi occhi brillano di orgoglio. 

"Perché è la prima volta che ne sento parlare?" chiede, ma non sembra minimamente offeso. "E ..."

Si appoggia casualmente sul bancone, con il mento sporgente mentre sorride ad Alec. "Stai cercando personale?"  lo stuzzica Jace. "Perché voglio raccomandarti questo tipo: alto, biondo, addominali da angelo… Penso che sarebbe un buon agente."

"Lo è già." Alec sorride, mentre un calore si mescola con la gratitudine nel suo petto. "Ed è il mio migliore amico."

Jace spalanca gli occhi, ironia fasulla e allegria nella sua espressione. "Lo conosci anche tu?"

"Stai zitto." Alec ride. Tace e, dopo una pausa, dà una spinta a Jace e sorride. "Solo se vuoi, però, e voglio che tu sappia che non mi devi niente per dover dire di sì, ma ... mi piacerebbe. Se, ed è un grande se," avverte cauto, "decidessi di creare una nuova filiale, mi piacerebbe. Mi piacerebbe il tuo aiuto. "

Jace posa la mano su quella di Alec, stringendola. 

"Non devi mai chiedere", dice piano. "Sono sempre qui per te, Alec." Rovina il momento con un sorriso malizioso. "Hai qualche nome interessante per un branco di agenti che si ribella ai propri genitori e va a salvare qualche killer figo?"

Alec non ha una buona risposta, quindi solleva un sopracciglio e chiede "Oh, pensi che Magnus sia carino?"

"Non sono cieco", dice Jace con uno sguardo talmente incredulo che Alec scoppia in una calda risata felice. Fino ad allora, non si era reso conto di quanto ne avesse bisogno, e quando ricambia lo sguardo, anche Jace sta sorridendo, come se lo sapesse da sempre.

"Si sta facendo tardi. Finisco io qui, e tu, vai da lui. "

"Chi?"

" Pff, " sbuffa Jace. "Il tuo amante. La tua anima gemella. Il tuo ‘tutto-ciò-che-ho-mai-sognato-in un uomo’. Quello per il quale attraverseresti gli oceani e sfideresti le stelle ... "

Alec appallottola una pezzo di carta e felice lo guarda attraversare l'aria e atterrare proprio sul viso di Jace. Il suo amico emette un piccolo grido e lo minaccia sollevando un dito, il che fa solo ridere di più Alec. 

"Davvero, Alec, vai," insiste Jace. "Abbiamo solo pochi giorni e ..."

_Goditi ogni minuto._

"Manderò anche Clary da te." Alec sorride, e il viso di Jace si addolcisce all'istante.

"Si. Per favore", aggiunge, piano.

~

Alec impiega poco più di dieci minuti per localizzare Magnus.

Non è una parte dell'Istituto che è solito frequentare, ma il giardino della serra è silenzioso e tranquillo e si apre in un lungo labirinto di sentieri acciottolati e piante rigogliose, con un tetto curvo in vetro aperto sopra di lui. L'aria calda lo avvolge dolcemente mentre cammina sul piccolo ponte di legno che si affaccia sul laghetto dei pesci rossi. Magnus è seduto sulla panchina lì accanto, fissando la schiera di ninfee e gli sprazzi dei pesci dorati nell'acqua limpida.

"Pensavo di dover essere io, quello drammatico", lo saluta Alec con un sorriso mentre si siede tranquillamente accanto a lui.

Il sedile oscilla per un momento, prima di stabilizzarsi di nuovo.

La risata con cui Magnus gli risponde è morbida come l'acqua increspata. "Questo è compito mio, Alexander, no?" osserva. "Sono io quello che ha rubato la favolosa Coppa. Io sono colui che conduce uno stile di vita sontuoso con pistole meravigliosamente personalizzate e usando cosmetici costosi." Batte deliberatamente le palpebre, e il suo eyeliner dorato e sfumato si fonde meravigliosamente con la sua pelle.

Alec si stringe nelle spalle. "Beh, ti ho baciato di fronte a mia madre, a mio padre e ad un sacco di agenti del Clave," sottolinea, in effetti piuttosto compiaciuto. Ha un qualcosa dentro lo stomaco, ed è orgoglioso di aver preso quella decisione. Lo farebbe di nuovo senza esitare.

“Hm. Ti fa guadagnare solo tre punti, temo ", dice Magnus, con un’espressione canzonatoria mentre sorride. La sua mano destra poggia sul ginocchio di Alec, le dita allargate che gli accarezzano lentamente la coscia, come per rendere il contatto il più delicato possibile. Il che addolcisce le sue parole successive.

"Avrai una vita intera per gestire la mia drammaticità, temo." Sembra molto soddisfatto di sé, e Alec non si preoccupa nemmeno di aver perso la discussione.

"Sul serio. Cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Stavo esplorando."

"Non c’è ancora abbastanza eccitazione per te?" chiede Alec, ignorando il piccolo tremito nella propria voce. Non è colpa sua se Magnus desidera ardentemente l'avventura, ne brama di più e desidera-

“Alec”.

Magnus è improvvisamente molto vicino, e la sua espressione è dolce e attenta, come se fosse esattamente consapevole di tutto ciò a cui Alec sta pensando. Forse lo è. Alec sa che Magnus è molto bravo nel leggere le persone e nel capirle. La sua empatia è una delle ragioni per cui si sta facilmente, dolcemente, ferocemente e meravigliosamente innamorando di lui.

 _Oh_.

 _Ehilà_.

Saluta quel pensiero con sorprendente calma. Diversamente da prima, la voglia di sopprimerlo, di dissolverlo, non c’è più. Alec, anzi, lo trattiene delicatamente, come se stesse coccolando il proprio cuore tra le pareti della sua mente.

È una strana piccola creatura; l’amore, pensa Alec. L'amore che prova nei confronti di Isabelle, o Jace, è diverso, una foglia diversa dallo stesso albero di emozioni. È solo allora che Alec comprende veramente Magnus, il suo passato e quelli che sono venuti prima di lui, che hanno avuto il privilegio di amarlo. È una linea tracciata su una mappa che sta per cambiare per sempre. E’ disegnare con inchiostro rosso una persona, e poi disegnarne un'altra in verde intenso. Amare può condurti in viaggi brevi o lunghi, può essere guardarsi in giro e ritrovarsi a correre di nuovo insieme.

Il resto della sua vita, breve o lunga che sia, Alec spera di passarlo amando e correndo e ridendo in parallelo alla linea di Magnus. Il cambiamento che sente dentro deve essersi palesato nella sua espressione, perché quando Alec finalmente si riscuote, c'è una lacrima lungo il viso di Magnus, che si ferma sulla sua guancia prima di cadere; giù, giù, come il cuore di Alec.

All'improvviso si alza, facendo pochi passi verso il ponte. Osserva lo stagno per alcuni secondi.

Quando sente Magnus avvicinarsi e fermarsi accanto a lui, Alec all'improvviso sbotta: "Promettimi che sarai al sicuro." È un sussurro terribile e spezzato, e non riesce a nascondere il dolore nella sua voce. "So che sei veloce e intelligente, e non è che vuoi buttarti a fare qualcosa di eroico, ma ... Non posso perderti. Per favore. Per favore, Magnus, io ... "

Si fa avanti e afferra Magnus tra le braccia, tenendolo stretto. Lo abbraccia così forte che per un momento non sembra neppure qualcosa di spaventoso.

"Non succederà," dice Magnus, sussurrando contro la sua clavicola. Depone lì un bacio gentile, e poi appoggia la testa, delicatamente, contro il collo di Alec. "Non puoi liberarti di me così facilmente."

"Bene. Bene, " ripete Alec, e si appoggia all'indietro, sempre con le braccia attorno alle spalle di Magnus. Braccia che gli passano intorno al collo, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli alla nuca.

"Stai diventando ispido," mormora Alec, facendo scorrere lentamente un dito sul mento di Magnus. I peli corti gli pizzicano il dito e si sente improvvisamente sopraffatto dal pensiero di come sarebbe maggiore la sensazione se altre parti del suo corpo li sentissero. Ritira velocemente il dito, rimettendolo in sicurezza attorno alle spalle di Magnus.

"Anche tu. Non che mi stia lamentando." Magnus sorride, e arriccia una ciocca di capelli di Alec attorno all'indice, e quel semplice gesto è intimo, confortante e dolorosamente domestico. Alec sa che non lo vorrebbe mai da nessun altro, e non è mai stato così sicuro di poter essere la migliore versione di se stesso accanto a un’altra persona. E con una sicurezza improvvisa, sa che anche lui può tirar fuori il meglio da Magnus, e amarlo profondamente, e offrirgli un sostegno totale.

"Tre giorni e tutto sarà finito", ricorda Alec a se stesso; e a Magnus. "Tre giorni."

La faccia di Magnus improvvisamente si affloscia. "Pensi ... che dovrò rinunciare ai glitter, per la missione?"

"Brillano nell'oscurità?"

"No."

"Ma catturano facilmente l'occhio, quindi no. Niente glitter. "

Magnus fa il broncio. "Ma…"

"Il mio ragazzo può abbattere i cattivi, subire torture e continuare a sorridere, ma guai se qualcuno cerca di portargli via l'eyeliner." Alec ridacchia divertito. "Non è la fine del ... Perché mi guardi così?"

Alec alza una mano, improvvisamente consapevole, preoccupato di avere qualcosa sul viso, o tra i denti. Stava mangiando dell’uva prima? Jace gli ha gettato di nuovo dei pezzettini di carta nei capelli?

Magnus scuote la testa, sorridendo. "Mi piace sentirtelo dire, tutto qui", ammette. All'improvviso è timido, e Alec giurerebbe che stia arrossendo. Il pensiero di poter rendere Magnus timido sta aggiungendosi alla sua lista di cose preferite. Non ne ha ancora una, ma sicuro come l’inferno che ne comincerà una adesso.

"Ma per cosa sei venuto a cercarmi?"

"Uh, per darti la buonanotte."

"Che dolce." Magnus è raggiante. Offre ad Alec il braccio, e il gesto è più che accattivante. "Posso accompagnarti nella tua stanza, Alexander?"

"Sì, buon signore."

"Dov'è il mio inchino?"

"Non sfidare la fortuna." Alec sbuffa, mentre escono dalla serra. Giocherà per un po’, ma è ancora troppo presto per buttarsi. Distoglie lo sguardo mentre i suoi pensieri prendono un’altra direzione. A questo punto, si chiede se chiudere la questione farà sì che i pensieri scompaiano, ma poi si sente improvvisamente in colpa, perché questo è Magnus, e non vuole che il tempo che passano insieme sia in alcun modo affrettato, sotto pressione , o perso fra la paura e la preoccupazione.

 _Però ... ce lo meritiamo_.

 

 _Non più tardi, o in futuro. Adesso_.

Quando arrivano alla sua porta, Alec semplicemente bacia Magnus.

“Semplicemente” tuttavia, si trasforma rapidamente in molto di più. Alec si rende conto che un rapido baciarsi sta diventando un toccarsi pieno di desiderio. Quando il suo cuore inizia a correre, deve respingere Magnus fisicamente per separarsi da lui.

Ma Magnus non si ritrae, e ci vuole poco perché Alec si accorga che si sta ancora aggrappando, e con forza, alla sua mano. Osserva quelle mani, il tocco bruciante. Lo riporta a così tanti ricordi: il tenere la mano di Magnus come un'àncora di salvezza. Per quanto tempo hanno entrambi desiderato di più, da quanto entrambi avrebbero meritato di più?

L'improvvisa immobilità del corpo di Magnus sorprende Alec. Non si muove di un centimetro. Dalla mano che sta stringendo, alle labbra umide di baci, Magnus rimane immobile, ma i suoi occhi offrono un mondo di avventure. Serra la mascella e Alec è colto da un'ondata di desiderio quando si accorge che quell’immobilità non è dovuta alla concentrazione, ma piuttosto alla determinazione di stare fermo, ad aspettare, quando tutto ciò che vuole è fare gettarsi in avanti.

Alec appoggia una mano sulla maniglia della porta. L'altra è ancora in quella di Magnus; in attesa di lasciarlo andare, o di attirarlo più vicino.

"Se ti lascio entrare, le cose accadranno ... vero?" mormora Alec.

Una pausa di silenzio si libra nell'aria dopo quella domanda.  Magnus inclina la testa di lato, e sebbene le sue pupille siano così chiaramente dilatate che Alec può vederle dalla soglia, Magnus continua a non lanciare nessuna delle sue solite allusioni sexy.

"Sarebbe così brutto?" chiede. Le sue labbra si incurvano in un bellissimo sorriso, che induce Alec a stringergli la mano ancora un po’ di più.

Lui lo vuole, vuole Magnus , ma ...

 

 _No_. Ne ha abbastanza di aspettare. Un gemito quasi gli scivola dalle labbra, perché non riesce a capire come Magnus possa essere così paziente, così rispettoso. Davvero, è un peccato avere Magnus in piedi fuori dalla sua camera da letto e porca miseria, stare lì a pensarci su, invece che farlo.

Alec sussulta quando la lingua di Magnus si sporge a inumidirgli le labbra. E’ una cosa lenta, e da qualche parte, tra il tremito delle sue dita e il desiderio che lo agita dentro, Alec mette da parte tutte le preoccupazioni. La notte li chiama.

"Possiamo prendercela con calma."

"Con calma", Magnus lo ripete come una condanna a morte, anche se a giudicare dal suo sorrisetto, non sembra troppo scontento di questa idea. "Hm." Tracce della sua solita personalità iniziano a riemergere; inclina il capo e inizia a far scorrere la punta delle dita lentamente, e scherzosamente, lungo il polso di Alec e poi l'avambraccio, mentre si avvicina.

"No. Hai ragione. Io, uh ... dovremmo aspettare. Giusto? " chiede, debolmente. La sua voce vuole avere un tono ironico, ma è al limite dello spezzarsi, e Alec odia il fatto di riuscire a malapena a parlare, grazie alle dita di Magnus, che lo sfiorano e ora gli hanno raggiunto il gomito.

"Non ce lo siamo guadagnati, qualcosa di bello? Inoltre, sembri piuttosto teso, Alexander. Io penso che possiamo aiutarci a vicenda, hm? "

Sta per voltarsi. Davvero.

Ma poi Magnus gli rivolge un ghigno ironico e tutto va all'inferno.

La maniglia viene girata con forza, e la porta presa a calci. Alec la spinge col tallone con tale noncuranza da farla sbattere contro il muro, ma non importa perché lui è già occupato con qualcuno che gli sta assalendo la bocca. Magnus balza su di lui, e non c'è altra parola per descriverlo, a parte questo. È una molla tesa, e Alec non ne ha mai abbastanza di lui. In qualche modo riescono ad entrare nella stanza. Alec sente le labbra cariche di energia, e fra i baci, il desiderio; e nel modo in cui il braccio di Magnus armeggia a tentoni all'indietro per trovare la porta. Con una torsione del polso, Magnus la rimanda indietro, chiudendolo saldamente dietro di loro. 

La stanza è buia, si illumina solo quando Alec gira l'interruttore, attivandolo con l'impostazione più bassa. La luce è fioca, ma non c’è insopportabilmente buio, e c’è comunque abbastanza luce perché Alec possa vedere le labbra lucide e rosa di Magnus, e i suoi denti bianchi lampeggiare mentre sorride.

Barcollano all'indietro, nella stanza, finché le gambe di Alec non colpiscono il bordo della scrivania vicino alla finestra.

Il legno gli scava duramente la pelle, ma non ha tempo per riprendere fiato perché Magnus gli afferra i fianchi e lo solleva, poggiandolo sulla scrivania. Le sue mani sono forti, e con ogni bacio Alec sente il mondo cadere a pezzi.

Emettendo un profondo gemito, Magnus avvolge le mani al collo di Alec. Un attimo, e le abbassa di nuovo. All'improvviso tira in avanti Alec prendendolo per i fianchi. Alec allunga la mano, cerca di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma le sue dita afferrano accidentalmente lo specchio della toletta con troppa forza e quello sfugge alla sua presa, atterrando su un lato con un piccolo tonfo.

"Oops", commenta Magnus seccamente, tirandosi indietro solo per esaminare il danno. Lo specchio è dalla sua parte, ci sono carte che cadono sul pavimento e ad Alec non interessa affatto.

Si stringe nelle spalle, non sentendosi nemmeno un pochino colpevole. Si rivolge a Magnus, lo afferra per la maglietta e lo avvicina a sé.

_Fanculo l’equilibrio, è tutto perfetto, grazie mille._

L'eccitazione gli rimescola il sangue, e Alec la assapora, accarezzando con le dita il collo di Magnus, e sentendo uscire dalla sua bocca i più deliziosi suoni. E oh, che bocca pericolosa è quella. Labbra morbide che si strofinano sulle sue, con lentezza allettante. Magnus sa anche quando approfondire il tocco, invitando Alec a spingere a sua volta. Gli prende i fianchi, le dita gli stuzzicano la cintura dei pantaloni, ma non le muove da lì, tenendolo saldamente in posizione mentre si baciano.

Da questa angolazione, hanno esattamente la stessa altezza e Alec può avvolgere le gambe attorno a Magnus per tenerlo fermo. Si toglie le scarpe, spingendo via la prima col tacco, e poi l'altra, e quando queste ricadono sulle assi del pavimento, Magnus emette un altro suono dal fondo della gola, come se stesse comprendendo la decisione, il permesso di andare avanti.

Le mani di Magnus iniziano a muoversi di nuovo. Il morso del freddo metallo dei suoi anelli fa sussultare Alec, mentre le dita iniziano a sbottonargli la camicia. I movimenti sono fluidi e aggraziati, ma i baci non sono meno disperati, e quando Magnus raggiunge l'ultimo bottone, prende il labbro inferiore di Alec tra i suoi e tira, i denti che trascinano la pelle verso il basso con attenzione. Mormora qualcosa, prendendosi il suo tempo con dolcezza. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, e Alec non riesce a percepire nulla di più che i denti di Magnus che gli stuzzicano il labbro inferiore, succhiandoglielo. Per tutto questo tempo, le punte delle dita di Magnus danzano sul petto di Alec. Cominciando in alto, tenendo i palmi piatti contro i muscoli pettorali, e poi lisciando con le mani verso il basso, finché non arrivano a riposare di nuovo sui fianchi, lasciando dietro di sé una scia ardente.

Alec geme, il suono gli fuoriesce dalla gola. È un suono frustrato in maniera imbarazzante, ma l'espressione di Magnus passa dalla sorpresa al desiderio, fino alla completa devastazione .

"Alexander, se fai di nuovo quel suono, non ce la farò ad arrivare al letto."

"Smettila di mordermi, allora" mormora Alec.

“Hm. Posso fare ... questo? " chiede Magnus, con un basso mormorio di gola, mentre bacia la mascella di Alec, il naso che sfiora la guancia mentre inclina la testa di lato. Si ferma, alzando lo sguardo con gli occhi spalancati. "Posso?"

Alec annuisce, cercando disperatamente di non ringhiare e gemere di nuovo. "Sì," grugnisce. Le sue dita arretrano di nuovo, afferrando gli angoli della scrivania mentre Magnus lo tiene fermo.

"E ... e questo?" Magnus affonda le dita nei fianchi di Alec, e poi lentamente gli slaccia la cintura. La getta da parte, poi si occupa rapidamente dei bottoni sui pantaloni di Alec. E per tutto il tempo continua a sostenere lo sguardo di Alec.

"Questo?" chiede, tirando giù lentamente l’indumento.

Alec annuisce. Almeno, pensa di averlo fatto. Non riesce a pronunciare una dannata parola, questo è sicuro. Solleva i fianchi, e poi si ritrova solo con i boxer, e con un Magnus molto compiaciuto che lo fissa con occhi affamati.

"Vedo che davvero hai detestato i morsi, Alexander." Inarca un sopracciglio, e Alec non ha bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo per sapere che ha una dolorosa erezione e che ha bisogno di sfogarsi.

Magnus si getta in un altro bacio, e Alec a sua volta lavora coscienziosamente con i suoi bottoni, prima di far scivolare via completamente la camicia dalle spalle di Magnus. Fa scorrere le mani sul suo corpo, mentre l'altro gli bacia di nuovo il collo. Questa volta, è più lento, e la sua lingua sfiora con cura la pelle morbida.

"Posso?" sussurra Magnus. Solleva il mento, e non c'è quasi spazio tra i loro volti, ed è così caldo e meravigliosamente vicino, e Alec gli avvolge le braccia al collo, tenendolo semplicemente fermo per un momento. Aspetta, lasciando lo spazio perché i loro petti si sollevino, e c'è quel pacifico e calmo silenzio, con spazio solo per respiri tranquilli. Alec sorride. Pigramente, onestamente e così felicemente, e Magnus lo ricambia con un sorriso ugualmente soddisfatto.

"Vai pure", ripete Alec, la parola non è solo un permesso, ma un modo per dire altre mille parole. Nel silenzio, dice di aspettare, ma anche di godere. Dà un leggero colpetto a Magnus, e ora è il suo turno di prendere il controllo, nel frattempo. Scivola dalla scrivania e non si concede il tempo di ripensarlo. Solleva Magnus tra le braccia e tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui mentre si avvicina al letto.

È il piccolo sorriso vulnerabile sul viso di Magnus che costringe Alec a rallentare, a posarlo delicatamente, piuttosto che gettarlo sulle lenzuola - e Alec è sicuro che ci saranno altre volte per questo. Per ora, sa che vale la pena prendersi il proprio tempo, vale la pena accettare le esitazioni, e, cosa ancora più importante, sentirsi incoraggiati; capirsi nelle pause tra i baci. Ecco perché, quando Alec copre il corpo di Magnus con mani tremanti, Magnus gli sorride e lo bacia finché non stanno più tremando.

Alec lavora ai pantaloni di Magnus, e li fa scivolare via, con una strana goffaggine che li fa smettere di ridere per un momento. Magnus ironizza dolcemente su come prendersela calma non significhi calma per tutto . Alec lo bacia per farlo tacere.

 

Il solido calore di Magnus sotto di lui, sulle lenzuola fresche, è una sensazione bellissima. Alec indugia fino al punto di lasciare che Magnus spinga verso l'alto, per bearsi della vista dell'altro uomo che si inarca sotto di lui. E Magnus lo fa. Si inarca e si contorce e si muove , toccando Alec e baciandolo e standogli così vicino ad Alec che non è nemmeno sicuro che ci sia ancora una parte di loro che non stia toccandosi.

Dopo un altro minuto di baci, Alec sente crescere in sé un dolore e quando apre la bocca per parlare, Magnus annuisce.

"Lo so," mormora. "Anche io." Fino a quel momento, le loro mani hanno vagato, e l’essere nudi e lo strofinarsi dei fianchi sembrano essere quasi sufficienti, ma Alec sa che hanno bisogno di qualcos’altro.

"Ce la stiamo ancora prendendo comoda?" chiede, e quasi rotea gli occhi per la sua stupida domanda. E per rispondere alla domanda e mostrare a Magnus che è davvero pronto, Alec fa scorrere il cassetto della scrivania e tira fuori il tubetto di lubrificante.

"Ehi." Magnus gli copre delicatamente la mano, ed è come se stessero condividendo l’idea, ma volendosi assicurare l'un l'altro di essere pronti a realizzarla. "Sei sicuro?" Scosta i capelli dalla fronte di Alec, attirandolo per un bacio leggero e tranquillizzante. 

Alec si lecca le labbra, regge lo sguardo di Magnus e rimette giù il tubetto. Aspetta finché non è pronto per andare avanti, e anche le loro mani sono scivolose e pronte, e poi lentamente, e con la massima fermezza possibile, abbassa la mano e prende Magnus. L'effetto è istantaneo e gli invia una fitta di calore feroce in petto. Magnus geme, lentamente e senza alcun accenno di timidezza. 

Dopo un momento, Magnus allunga la mano e ricambia i movimenti di Alec. È più gentile e lento e Alec cerca di copiarne il ritmo. È solo quando vede Magnus sorridere che si rende conto che sta concentrandosi troppo, come sempre. Lasciando perdere la sua incertezza, Alec lo bacia di nuovo, premendosi contro di lui, con solo le mani di ciascuno tra le gambe dell'altro.

Magnus fa in modo di ruotaree Alec sa che è una mossa furba, così può avere una presa migliore, mentre Magnus ha bisogno di fare ancora qualcosa per lanciare Alec oltre il limite. Lui resiste per un altro minuto. La sua mano libera ha improvvisamente bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, e si ritrova a far scorrere le unghie sulla schiena di Magnus, la pelle lucida di sudore. Le unghie affondano nella pelle e Magnus emette un gemito che finalmente spinge Alec completamente oltre il limite. 

Alec rallenta i movimenti, inarcandosi sul letto mentre Magnus gli afferra la nuca, lasciando che il suo corpo tremi e cavalchi il proprio orgasmo. Dopo pochi istanti, anche Magnus inizia a tremare, e viene con una serie di sussulti tali che Alec si chiede come sia possibile spezzare un uomo con un singolo suono. Si sente meravigliosamente distrutto mentre la marea si ritira per entrambi, che sorridono e premono lentamente l’uno contro l’altro, scambiandosi teneri baci sulla pelle umida. 

Magnus lo bacia lungo la mascella, prima di cadere di lato, ma lasciando le gambe aggrovigliate con quelle di Alec.

Il suo petto è caldo, e anche se a breve sanno che dovranno muoversi e ripulirsi, Alec non ha cuore di staccarsi. Nello stordimento, nella lussuria, nel desiderio e nella passione, Alec tiene semplicemente Magnus contro il proprio petto e seppellisce la sua testa contro la propria spalla. Magnus ci affonda i denti e poi depone un bacio violento dei suoi contro il collo di Alec.

Dopo aver soddisfatto il desiderio - per ora, almeno - Alec allenta la presa sui capelli di Magnus, e lo aiuta a districarsi da lui in modo che possa sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Si gira immediatamente dalla sua parte e si concede questo, un momento in cui tutto va bene, ed è innamorato di un uomo che rimarrà al suo fianco e insieme al quale costruirà una vita. Questo non è più in un sogno. E’ realtà. Magnus è reale.

Magnus fissa Alec, respirando semplicemente nello spazio limitato tra di loro. 

Alec non può smettere di guardare Magnus. È bellissimo, ma anche molto di più. È felice, e apertamente, e Alec si sente sopraffatto sapendo che è lui ne il motivo. Sorride prima di riuscire a trattenersi, e quando Magnus sorride a sua volta, scoppiano insieme in una risata. 

"Prendo un asciugamano," mormora Magnus, "e quando torno, mi dirai cosa ti passa per la testa. A parte questo." Indica se stesso, e Alec alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo se non si sentisse ancora così sopraffatto dall'orgasmo. E guardare un Magnus molto nudo che si allontana va aggiunto alla lista di cose per cui Alec è grato. 

_Diciamolo. Molto grato._

Quando torna, e si puliscono con cura, si sorridono e si baciano pigramente come fanno di solito, Magnus spinge Alec all’indietro finché non sono fianco a fianco e sotto le coperte.

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda," dice finalmente Alec, e la sua voce suona ancora rauca, "stavo pensando che se avessi saputo che cosa significava prenderla calma, avrei detto di sì mesi fa."

Magnus lo guarda da sotto le lunghe ciglia. "Mesi fa, hm? Allora ... quando ero legato? " Inclina la testa e ammicca. "Mi va benissimo il bondage, ma non avevamo nemmeno la parola di sicurezza, Alexander. "

"Non scherzare su questo" dice Alec rapidamente. Distoglie lo sguardo, ma tiene le braccia attorno alla vita di Magnus, tenendolo appoggiato al suo petto. "Continuo a desiderare di averti liberato prima."

"Smettila. Mi hai salvato la vita."

"Anche tu hai salvato la mia."

Magnus si stringe nelle spalle, in un gesto umile.

Alec porta la mano di Magnus alle labbra e gli bacia ogni dito, uno per uno. Lascia il pollice per ultimo, e ne sfiora la punta con un bacio leggero come piuma, prima di sorridere. 

"Non intendo solo ... quello. Voglio dire, hai fatto tanto per me e ... hai fatto in modo che avessi il coraggio di farlo da solo. "

Magnus sorride dolcemente ora, fissando la sua mano come se Alec avesse lasciato lì un segno. 

"E tu mi hai insegnato a provare di nuovo qualcosa," ammette Magnus, dolcemente. "A lasciare entrare in me qualcosa che mi spaventava, qualcosa di profondo, potente e reale. Penso ... stavo per arrendermi, quando mi hai trovato."

"E grazie per aver rubato la Coppa, e aver dato inizio a tutto questo." Accenna ai loro corpi aggrovigliati con un sorriso pigro. 

"Ma prego." Magnus sorride, altrettanto compiaciuto. "E grazie per non avermi ucciso."

"Mi avresti ucciso prima tu," Alec ammette che questo è probabilmente vero.

"Ti sottovaluti." osserva Magnus. "Saresti durato due minuti buoni, forse tre, mi sarei vergognato a danneggiare un viso così bello."

Qualcosa si insinua nei pensieri di Alec, che sussulta. "Non ti ho mai detto che mi dispiace ... per il tuo amico, Ragnor."

Magnus deglutisce e quando risponde, la sua voce è imbevuta di tristezza. "Ero disperato, e imprudente, quando mi hai trovato. Avevo perso un amico, uno dei pochi uomini che mi conoscevano veramente, lui conosceva tutto di me, e ho pensato ... che sarei stato perduto. Per me stesso, intendo. "

I suoi occhi brillano di lacrime, ma questa volta, quando guarda in su, gli occhi di Magnus brillano di gioia.

"Ma tu, senza rendertene conto, mi hai ricordato chi sono e chi voglio essere. Qualcuno che combatte." Magnus si sporge e lo bacia, ed è un ringraziamento, e una promessa racchiusa in un semplice tocco. 

"Qualcuno che combatte", ripete Alec. Impotente contro l'improvvisa ondata di stanchezza che sommerge il suo corpo, sbadiglia.

Magnus sbadiglia anche lui subito dopo e mormora: "Per stasera posso essere solo uno che dorme?"

"Sì," dice Alec, ridendo sommessamente. Fa scorrere un dito sulla mascella di Magnus, inclinandolo per un ultimo bacio. "Penso che tu ti sia affaticato abbastanza per una notte," mormora.

“Mm. Il piacere è stato tutto mio," replica dolcemente Magnus.

"No no, te lo assicuro, non lo era." Alec sbuffa, ma è troppo felice per rimettersi a discutere.

Lascia che Magnus gli si accoccoli più vicino, e gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre si addormentano insieme.

~

La mattina dopo, Magnus riesce a malapena a guardare Isabelle negli occhi. È una buona cosa che esaminare le tattiche di negoziazione e le informazioni sulla bomba non offra molto spazio per parlare in privato.

_No, non sto pensando a tuo fratello nudo._

Sussulta.

_Merda. Adesso sì._

Passano l'ora restante assicurandosi che tutte le squadre siano pronte per recarsi alle aree loro assegnate. Il piano è semplice, ma dipende, ancora una volta, dalla fortuna. Hanno coperto il maggior numero di aree, da Chicago a New York, fino al Texas, ma la mancanza di qualsiasi tipo di attività criminale recente significa che i Morgenstern potrebbero essere ovunque, sottoterra o da qualche altra parte. Tuttavia, se è vero che il numero di morti legate alla droga nelle ultime settimane è diminuito, rimane pur sempre concentrato nell'area di Brooklyn, e quindi ha senso collocare più squadre qui, rispetto a qualsiasi altra zona.

"Siamo abbastanza fortunati che ci sia un terzo interlocutore. Significa che la data sicuramente non cambierà, se stanno organizzando il controllo del territorio", dice Isabelle.

"Aggiungerò i ringraziamenti per Valentine alla mia lista delle cose da fare," dice Magnus seccamente. 

"Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Essere nella squadra di terra quando scenderà in campo? "

"È dove sto meglio." Magnus si stringe nelle spalle. Sa che anche Alec è in ansia per questa faccenda, ma sarà dura per tutti, quindi sono d'accordo che è la scelta migliore. "Non ho problemi a fronteggiare il pericolo se è per una buona causa. Fermare Valentine, e sai, recuperare un'arma rubata, sembra abbastanza importante. "

"Spero solo che Sean possa farci guadagnare un po' di tempo," dice Isabelle. Coglie l'espressione di disapprovazione di Magnus ed emette un suono altrettanto frustrato. "Lo so, non ne sono felice, è solo un ragazzino ma ... è anche coinvolto con loro, e possiamo usarlo come una distrazione", ammette "Non vorrei essere d'accordo, ma a volte queste decisioni devono essere prese ".

Indicando l'ultima delle coordinate, Isabelle chiede, "Allora, sei pronto con la tua squadra e le tue coordinate."

Magnus annuisce. Conosce l'area che vanno a coprire, e Izzy ha controllato l'attrezzatura anti radiazioni così tante volte che è quasi sicuro che potrebbe farcela con gli occhi bendati. Perché anche Valentine avrà esperti incaricati della custodia dell’ordigno, il che significa che costoro avranno subìto un'esposizione alle radiazioni che loro possono tracciare, anche se ciò significa esplorare molte piste, nella speranza che una si dimostri corretta. È la loro migliore possibilità, e quella su cui persino il Clave non discute. Il Clave non sa più che pesci pigliare ed è alla canna del gas, cosa di cui Magnus è allo stesso tempo seccato e soddisfatto. Se va bene, vanteranno un credito, e se no, Izzy e gli altri saranno sulla linea di fuoco, oltre a sentirsi appioppare tutta la colpa.

"... oh, hai visto mio fratello oggi?"

“Hm? Scusa, che cosa? Oh, Alexander. No. Non l'ho visto. O forse sì? " Magnus batte le palpebre, giocherellando con l'orecchino. È molto contento di aver fatto finta di niente. È una bugia. Ha visto Alec stamattina, svegliandosi con la vista di un torso nudo e di muscoli sodi e di occhi nocciola assonnati e-

"Forse sì?" ripete Izzy, e le sue labbra si incurvano già in un sorriso. "Vediamo, chi ho visto entrare poco fa nella stanza con i capelli arruffati?"

"Non saprei. Stavo lavorando, ti ricordo. Ero concentrato."

"Mm hm." Izzy fa vibrare un sopracciglio.

"Sei una persona terribile, Isabelle. Perché vuoi sapere se tuo fratello si è intrattenuto con l'uomo più figo dell'Istituto? "

"Non voglio saperlo", dice Isabelle. "Sono contenta però."

Ora tocca a Magnus alzare un sopracciglio.

"Non per quello", sbuffa, passando una mano attraverso la coda di cavallo. "Ma perché ci siete l’uno per l’altro. Mio fratello non è esattamente aperto e solare, come ben sai ... "

"Sono lieto di non essere d'accordo."

" E ," dice Izzy, e lo guarda male finché non alza le mani in silenzio, "è più felice con te. E tu sei più felice con lui."

"Ho scelto un momento perfetto per innamorarmi, hm?"

Izzy lascia cadere all'improvviso la penna che sta tenendo in mano.

Che atterra con un tonfo sordo e improvviso. Rimane a bocca aperta, con gli occhi spalancati su di lui, e in quel momento Magnus riesce a risentire e a comprendere appieno le proprie parole.

"Lo sapevo", dice lei, e alza il piccolo pugno in segno di vittoria, il che è sicuramente un effetto collaterale dell’essere cresciuta con Jace.

"Tu ami mio fratello." Non è una domanda, ma un’affermazione lieta e felice.

Magnus non dice nulla, e in qualche modo non sembra giusto scherzarci su, o addirittura far finta di niente e andare avanti. Subito dopo cade un silenzio profondo, e lui vuole improvvisamente tornare alla leggerezza del momento precedente.

"Ehi," Isabelle appoggia una mano sulla sua. "Alec non sta giocando con te." In qualche modo, lei sa cosa dire per placare le sue preoccupazioni. "Lo sai. Qualunque cosa tu abbia sofferto in passato, e chiunque ti abbia ferito e ti abbia detto il contrario, si sbaglia. Te lo meriti, Magnus. Se Alec ti rende felice, e se tu sei in grado di far sentire così felice lui al punto che si è abbottonato male la camicia ... " sorride a questo " allora non dovresti combatterlo, questo sentimento. Avrai tutto il tempo del mondo per dirglielo, ma promettimi una cosa, non è che potresti farlo qui, così lo posso registrare ... "

Magnus inizia a ridere, e quando Isabelle si unisce a lui, il sollievo che lo inonda assomiglia molto all'accettazione e alla libertà. Il senso di liberazione di amare e di innamorarsi di qualcuno che lotta per stare con te in modo altrettanto intenso, avvolge il cuore di Magnus. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui ha pensato di dover innalzare delle difese. Il realizzare questa cosa, in modo improvviso e sorprendente, lo riscalda. Le vecchie ferite si stanno rimarginando, e dopo una vita intera di fughe, di brevi incursioni dentro e fuori avventure, feste e scappatelle, Magnus si sente finalmente a casa.

Si rende conto che Isabelle si sta dirigendo verso la porta.

"Dove stai andando?" chiede.

"Devo andare in un posto. O meglio, ci voglio andare". Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso tenero. "Me ne hai fatto venire voglia."

“Siamo oscuri... Devo augurarti buon divertimento?"

"Oh, stai tranquillo." Gli fa l'occhiolino, agita una mano nella sua direzione e se ne va.

~

Le finestre sono solo sfide in attesa di essere affrontate, pensa Izzy. Lo pensa di nuovo, in realtà, considerando che l'ultima volta che è salita nella stanza di Simon è stata una replica quasi esatta di ciò che sta facendo ora.

Solo che stavolta sta piovendo e gli stivali non fanno presa come allora. Eppure, si sorregge con quella che Alec chiama la sua stretta mortale, e alla fine raggiunge la cima e si slancia sul piccolo balcone. I capelli le si appiccicano alle guance in ciocche umide, ma non appena Isabelle cerca di sistemarsele con le dita, sa che non ha senso, per due ragioni molto diverse. Una, perché la pioggia continua comunque a cadere, e due, perché a Simon non importa, e Izzy sa che lui sarà comunque adorabilmente agitato, a prescindere dallo stato dei suoi capelli flosci.

Quindi, quando bussa alla finestra, e l'espressione di Simon passa da compiaciuta a inorridita in meno di un secondo, chi potrebbe incolpare Isabelle per essersi di nuovo toccata i capelli?

"Non puoi stare qui," sussurra Simon, aprendo con urgenza la porta. Geme al vedere quanto piove, guarda per un attimo la porta della sua camera da letto e poi torna indietro come promesso e la trascina delicatamente per il gomito all’interno della stanza.

"Oh, um-"

"No, no, non è che non ti voglia qui, è solo che-"

 

“Simon! Cinque minuti! Farai meglio a scendere e ad aiutare tua sorella a preparare la tavola, " chiama una voce dal piano di sotto. "So che è un giorno di riposo, ma non cadrai morto se vieni a impastare il challa con la tua povera mamma! "

Isabelle realizza qualcosa allora. "Ho interrotto la cena, vero?"

Ci pensa un attimo. "Giorno di riposo? È una novità? Oh!"

 _Giorno di riposo. Pane challah_.

Isabelle realizza la seconda cosa della serata; porta una mano alla bocca, e poi sussurra, tra le dita, "Sono capitata di Shabbat?"

"Sì," ammette Simon, ma sta sorridendo, mentre si arriccia col dito i capelli assai bagnati e non ondulati come al solito. "Sei carino quando sei nervoso. In realtà, ho detto una bugia. Sei sempre carino. "

"Me ne vado subito," insiste Izzy, già richiudendo la cerniera della giacca. Capitare a metà del pranzo di famiglia non è forse la cosa più avventata che abbia mai fatto, ma arrossisce al pensiero di aver apparentemente trascurato qualcosa di importante per Simon.

"Ehi, no, aspetta. Per favore." Simon la ferma di nuovo, e questa volta, ha un sorriso gentile, mentre le solleva il mento. Ha ancora qualche capello appiccicato al viso, e quando Simon glieli toglie delicatamente tirandoli indietro, Isabelle si concede di rilassarsi e sorride a sua volta.

"Mi dispiace davvero," dice, timidamente.

"Ma no. Sono sicuro che la conoscenza delle ricorrenze ebraiche non è argomento prioritario nella formazione degli agenti ".

"Shh." Lei scuote la testa. "L’ignoranza non è una scusa. Vuoi che ti aspetti qui o che me ne vada? Sii onesto, non importa. Volevo solo vederti prima del ... beh, il, uh ... "

"Sta succedendo qualcosa? Be', a parte il solito caos? "

"Si. Qualcosa di grosso." Sospira.

Siedono sul letto e Isabelle si assicura di lasciare la propria giacca fradicia sulla sedia della scrivania per non rovinare il morbido e grazioso copriletto trapuntato di Simon. Sa che le coperte stampate di Star Wars sono edizioni limitate, e per un momento, sorride, mentre si sente sopraffare dalla felicità che le suscita quella strana, leggera, calda sensazione di conoscere qualcuno a fondo.

Quando ha finito di informare Simon sul loro piano, il più rapidamente possibile, osserva la sua espressione passare da triste, a sorpresa, a timorosa, e poi a qualcosa che assomiglia alla determinazione.

"Bene allora. Vieni con me, signora. "

Lei fissa inespressiva la mano tesa di Simon. "Io?"

"Sì. Il giorno di riposo è il giorno di riposo per una ragione. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di tempo libero, e tu, hai lavorato fino allo sfinimento, Isabelle Lightwood. Nel nome di Dio, e altrettanto importante, nel nome di Yoda, ti ordino di cenare con me. "

Poi di colpo arriccia il naso, tornando al suo solito timido sé. "In realtà, era solo un invito, lo giuro. Non sei obbligata. Ma sono pronto a combattere."

"Vuoi lottare con me per farmi rilassare? Sono così felice di essermi innamorata di un ragazzo intelligente."

Simon ammicca. "Ti sei innamorata di me?"

"È così impossibile da credere?" chiede lei. Per Isabelle, non è una sorpresa, e lei non si sente troppo timida nel rivelarlo. Tuttavia, gli occhi spalancati di Simon la rendono improvvisamente ansiosa. 

Simon si sposta gli occhiali sul naso. "È brutto se dico di si? O è peggio se dico di no?" Ride. "Sono molto consapevole che una mossa sbagliata potrebbe significare farti riscendere la grondaia, il che, tra l'altro, è molto pericoloso e non voglio che tu continui- “

Lei si sporge in avanti e lo bacia. Dopo un piccolo guaito di sorpresa, le braccia di Simon si stringono attorno alla sua vita e lui la attira ancora più vicino, con abbastanza forza da farla sussultare.

Dopo che si sono staccati, lei lo avverte gentilmente, "Ma il mio lavoro deve essere un segreto, va bene? Altrimenti mi metterò nei guai. Cioè, ancora un po’ di più." Ride.

"Voglio dire, però, non sei obbligata a restare," la rassicura Simon. "Mia madre e mia sorella probabilmente ti faranno un sacco di domande, e-"

"Simon", interrompe Isabelle, "ci siamo incontrati nella caffetteria universitaria, ricordi?" Inarca un sopracciglio, aspettando che lui raccolga la storia. "Sono una cameriera, e sono venuta in tuo aiuto quando ti sei versato il caffè sulla camicia."

"Una buona pensata. E non è uno scenario improbabile ", ammette Simon. "Grazie per essere stata il mio eroe, quel giorno."

"Grazie per essere stato la mia donzella da salvare."

"Mm." Lui si strofina il naso, poi balza in piedi e tiene aperta la porta della camera da letto. Poi spalanca gli occhi e chiude di nuovo la porta, appoggiandosi contro di essa.

"A dire il vero no, scendi la grondaia e bussa alla porta, questa volta," le dice piano. "Non penso che una cameriera, anche se carina, saprebbe arrampicarsi."

"Ho il privilegio di usare la porta principale?" chiede Izzy. È una presa in giro, ma allegra, perché incontrare la famiglia di Simon improvvisamente le fa palpitare lo stomaco.

"Sissignora. Tu-“

"Simon Lewis, questo pane non si preparerà da solo!"

La voce che chiama questa volta è sicuramente sua madre, e induce Isabelle ad alzarsi dal letto e a dirigersi verso la finestra. 

"Arrivo!" sospira lui, ma il sorriso sul suo volto cancella ogni frustrazione. "Non vedo l'ora di trasferirmi nel mio appartamento il mese prossimo. Te l'ho detto?

"No, ma puoi dirmi di più a cena." Izzy sogghigna, la giacca infilata a metà. "Oh, non ho portato fiori."

"La tua faccia è una benedizione sufficiente." Geme. "Vai, prima che io dica qualcosa di più stupido."

"Impossibile" dice lei. "Vai a dire a tua madre che stai aspettando anche un ratto bagnato per cena."

"Un bellissimo ratto".

"Il più bellissimo".

"Non è una parola vera."

"Sembri Alec. Uno snob della grammatica," lo accusa lei.

"Sono sicuro che tuo fratello sarà onorato di sapere che abbiamo qualcosa in comune finalmente. Oltre al buon gusto." Strizza l'occhio, e per Simon è un gesto audace.

Ha fatto molta strada dal ragazzo che ha lasciato cadere la scatola della pizza con un grido di sorpresa al lodge tutti quei mesi fa.

"A presto," dice lei, e si riespone nella pioggia. "Non posso restare troppo a lungo, ho un appuntamento domani mattina presto." La sua voce diventa quieta. "Qualcosa che facciamo prima di ogni missione."

Eppure, mentre la prima goccia di pioggia la colpisce, il suo sorriso è intoccabile. 

~

Nei molti anni in cui Magnus ricorda di essersi costruito una reputazione, con il suo duro lavoro, la sua abilità e sufficiente spettacolarità da guadagnarsi un posto al circo - ma in un circo molto stravagante - non riesce a ricordare di essersi sentito a corto di parole. Fino ad ora.

Non appena entra nella stanza dell'ospedale e percepisce la tensione che è in tutti, compresa l'infermiera dagli occhi gentili, Magnus sa che questo è un momento incredibilmente personale, al quale gli è stato permesso di partecipare.

"Ehi, Max. Indovina cosa hanno fatto tuo fratello e tua sorella, hm? Allora, prima di tutto ... "

Non appena Isabelle entra nella stanza, è chiaro che è lei a togliere il peso dalle spalle altrui. Parla per prima, e gli altri fanno silenzio.

Magnus è in piedi vicino ad Alec che si china sul letto, con occhi addolorati mentre osserva Isabelle seduta accanto al loro fratellino.

Un'altra cosa che ha imparato nel corso degli anni è che le persone parleranno quando lo vorranno. Sa anche che a volte, e di solito questo “a volte” significa sempre, le persone hanno bisogno di una mano da tenere mentre tacciono.

Preme la punta delle dita contro quelle di Alec così gentilmente, e le intreccia solo quando Alec si abbandona a quel tocco. Magnus sorride, ma non dice nulla. Significa che Alec sa che lui è lì, e Magnus ha fiducia che se avrà bisogno di qualcos’altro, si sentirà abbastanza a suo agio per chiederlo.

Non per la prima volta nella sua vita, Magnus è contento di essere empatico. Sarebbe così facile dire qualcosa di scherzoso, o scusarsi allontanandosi, ma mentre Jace, Isabelle e Alec informano tranquillamente Max riguardo agli avvenimenti che si sta perdendo; Magnus però rimane all’erta, ma in silenzio, offrendo solo un piccolo sorriso quando sembra il caso.

"Oh, e questo è Magnus. Max, gli vorresti un sacco di bene, è molto simile a te: drammatico e adorabile. "

Magnus batte le palpebre per la sorpresa mentre il suo nome si libra nell'aria. Qualcuno stringe la sua mano, e quando Magnus alza lo sguardo, Alec fa un piccolo cenno in direzione del letto. Se vuoi, sembra dire, e ancora va detto che “senza parole” non significa sempre “in silenzio”, perché Magnus sente l'invito forte e chiaro.

"Ciao, Max," inizia Magnus. "Molto piacere di conoscerti."

Appoggia una mano sulla sponda del letto, fissando il ragazzino pieno di tubi che si intrecciano attorno al suo corpo e con le macchine come compagni quotidiani. Sa – dai discorsi con Alec - che Maryse non ha mai fatto visita al figlio ferito, ma mentre osserva Max, Magnus prova una fitta di comprensione per la madre che deve vivere sapendo che un giorno, probabilmente, dovrà scegliere tra una falsa speranza e il lasciare andare il ragazzo.

Il suo viso è giovane, gentile e congelato nella gioventù. Magnus dà un'occhiata in giro per la stanza, assicurandosi di non spingersi troppo oltre. Quando incontra solamente una tacita accettazione, continua.

"Veramente, devo ammettere che la tua famiglia mi ha mi ha fatto assaggiare abbastanza avventura per quest'anno. Sapevi che tuo fratello è stato mandato ad uccidermi, e poi mi ha salvato la vita, e poi mi ha salvato di nuovo da un uomo molto cattivo? Oh, e ora stiamo lavorando insieme. Forte, no?" dice Magnus, e nella stanza risuona una risata. Per fortuna, l'infermiera se ne è andata, perché Magnus pensa che dire queste cose a un bambino, anche con un cervello potenzialmente danneggiato, potrebbe essere inopportuno.

"Ho sentito che eri un piccolo piantagrane, proprio come me," dice Magnus, orgoglioso. "Sai, io non ho fratelli, ma tu sei un ragazzo fortunato, visto che non ne hai uno, ma tre, tre persone fantastiche che sono in questa stanza in questo momento." Tocca gentilmente il dorso della mano del ragazzo, quella libera - Isabelle accarezza l'altra - e sorride. "E, cosa più importante, se avrai mai bisogno di qualcuno per aggiungere un po' di eleganza alle tue unghie, fammi uno squillo. In realtà, non sei ancora abbastanza grande per possedere un telefono. Chiedi di me, e io sarò qui il più velocemente possibile. Con i glitter" aggiunge puntigliosamente, e questo gli fa meritare un'altra risata da parte di tutti nella stanza.

Sentendo che è il momento di abbassare di nuovo i toni, Magnus fa un passo indietro con un ultimo sorriso. Per un momento, immagina la risata del ragazzo. Suonerà come quella di Alec, profonda e breve, ma calda? O sarà più come quella di Isabelle, astuta, o spudorata? Oppure Max sarà sempre un fantasma da venire a visitare e per cui pregare? Il pensiero non solo lo rattrista, ma lo angoscia, e sebbene Magnus cerchi di respingerlo, quel senso di amarezza per il mondo in cui vivono si insinua ancora in lui.

"Ehi," dice una voce dolce.

Quando si gira per guardare in su, l'espressione di Alec è aperta e gentile in un modo che Magnus vede raramente. È l'aspetto di Alec quando è a suo agio, e tranquillo, nel permettere che qualcuno condivida quel peso con lui.

"Ti amerebbe, Magnus," dice Alec. "Lo so."

È solo allora che Magnus si rende conto che sta piangendo e piangendo di brutto. E anche Isabelle piange, e Jace non si vergogna a prendere uno dei fazzoletti che sta offrendo in giro. A questa vista tutti condividono un'altra piccola risata, quattro uomini e donne grandi e grossi e forti che si passano i fazzoletti l'un l'altro. Magnus comprende che questo è uno di quei momenti sorprendentemente equilibrati: quando il mondo si aggrappa al dolore e all'amore, e stranamente, piangere è una buona cosa.

Riconoscere il dolore è sempre meglio che ignorarlo e cancellarlo. Altrimenti Dio solo sa quando tornerà a prenderti a pugni nel ventre.

"Ehi, Iz, dobbiamo parlare con l'infermiera del cambio stanza, ricordi?" dice Alec, e la sua voce risuona ruvida. I Ha gli occhi rossi, ma il suo sorriso, Magnus è contento di vederlo, è genuino.

"Ci vorranno solo pochi minuti", promette, appallottolando i fazzoletti e gettandoli nel cestino, ove atterrano perfettamente.

"Mettiamoci in mostra eh?" mormora Magnus.

"Puoi biasimarmi? Devo almeno provare a pareggiare ... tutto questo.” Alec fa un gesto su e giù indicando il corpo di Magnus, ma gli angoli degli occhi si increspano mentre ride.

Magnus non raccoglie la provocazione, e sta ancora sorridendo quando Alec e Isabelle escono dalla stanza, lasciandolo da solo con Jace, e con il ragazzo addormentato - Magnus decide che non è suo diritto chiamare Max in qualsiasi altro modo.

"Stai bene?"

Jace gira la testa bruscamente a quella domanda, e in tutta onestà, è una sorpresa anche per Magnus sentirsi, sebbene sia lui stesso ad aver parlato. Non appena si volta per vedere Jace che guarda fuori dalla finestra, un ginocchio sollevato mentre si morde ansioso l’unghia del pollice, è facile che la domanda sfugga fuori.

Jace continua a non rispondere, e la pausa è breve, ma a Magnus proprio non piace. Non quando è ancora così esitante nel farsi avanti quando si tratta dei familiari più stretti di Alec. Nel profondo di sé, Magnus percepisce quella sorta di energia nervosa carica di ansia, ma felice, nel voler far parte della famiglia di Alec. Lo vuole soprattutto perché ha visto la forza del loro carattere, del loro giudizio e della loro fierezza. Ciò si abbina perfettamente al suo proprio temperamento, e anche se non sono fatti della stessa stoffa, si sente tuttavia impaziente di unirsi a loro.

"A volte mi preoccupo che essere sotto copertura mi abbia fatto dimenticare come ridere."

Magnus ammicca. Non risponde nulla, e parte di lui è semplicemente sorpresa che Jace risponda. Decidendosi rapidamente, va a sedersi accanto all'altro uomo e attende qualcos’altro.

Viene ricompensato quando Jace sospira. "Ma penso che ci sto arrivando."

"Sei forte", gli dice Magnus, ed è la verità. Da quello che ha visto, almeno, Jace è veloce e abile quanto acuto.

"Ma non devi esserlo per forza, non sempre", dice ancora Magnus. È una lezione che ha imparato in giovane età e, se riuscirà a trasmetterlo al maggior numero possibile di persone, l’educazione che ha ricevuto gli sembrerà un po’ più sensata. È una strana sensazione, di rabbia e di speranza. Avrebbe provato una compassione così forte se la sua educazione fosse stata diversa?

Quando Jace parla di nuovo, ogni traccia di umorismo è sparita. "Ti importa di Alec? Ci tieni davvero a lui? "

La domanda non è un'accusa, solo una domanda onesta che cerca una risposta altrettanto onesta.

Magnus appoggia i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia, voltandoli una volta, e poi di nuovo.

"Sì," risponde infine. "Davvero tanto."

I bip provenienti dai monitor di Max sono silenziosi e ritmici e Magnus ne conta almeno venti prima che Jace gli si rivolga.

"Bene, perché non sono ancora convinto di poter vincere contro di te se veniamo alle mani."

Sul suo volto compare improvvisamente un sorriso che a Magnus piacerebbe schernire, ma che in realtà è segretamente davvero contento di vedere. Ma col cavolo che lo confesserà a Jace.

Non puoi, pensa Magnus allegramente, ma non è uno stronzo completo - almeno, non in questo momento - e quindi tace.

Invece, sorride e dice: "Speriamo di non dover mai scoprirlo".

Tornano silenziosi, e Magnus si limita ad esternare solo un ultimo pensiero perché con tutto quello che è in ballo, c'è davvero poco tempo per lasciarsi andare ai rimpianti.

"Oh, e Jace, un'altra cosa." Si assicura di fissare Jace negli occhi, in modo che colga la serietà della sua espressione. "Alec è anche molto fortunato ad avere te." 

Jace fa una risatina quasi imbarazzata, e il tono umile nella sua voce sorprende Magnus.

"Be’, grazie. E’ lo stesso per te."

Con questo Jace appare a Magnus molto meno cinico e molto più umano.

Ancora una volta, l'umorismo si dissolve rapidamente, mentre Jace si china per fronteggiare Magnus.

"Alec è il mio migliore amico, e mio fratello, in pratica, ma per così tanto tempo, lui ..." Jace si interrompe, chiaramente lottando con le parole successive. Dopo pochi secondi, si decide. "Alec ha sempre tenuto nascosto molto di sé. Fino a quando non sei arrivato tu." Le labbra di Jace si piegano in un sorriso, piccolo e grato, anche se a malincuore.

Magnus decide di non forzare la sua fortuna chiedendo di più.

"Grazie per questo, per aver reso Alec consapevole di ciò che merita."

"Beh, non è unilaterale", dice Magnus, rapidamente, perché l’idea che tutti pensino che lui è un santo disinteressato, che cerca di rendere Alec libero in nome di un bene superiore è terribile. Il motivo per cui è così innamorato di Alec è dovuto all’equilibrio che si offrono l'un l'altro, ai punti di forza e alle differenze fra loro, che lavorano insieme così bene. Certo, il pensiero di aiutare Alec come amico e nient'altro è abbastanza nobile, ma negherebbe la vittoria quasi impossibile che Alec ha inconsapevolmente ottenuto: aver abbattuto le difese di Magnus, e aver risvegliato il suo cuore.

"Anche lui fa molto per me," conclude Magnus, fissandosi le mani perché improvvisamente si sente di nuovo in ansia.  

"Grossolano", dice Jace, ma sta sorridendo. Magnus sente che parte della tensione lasciare le sue spalle mentre il momento viene spezzato, o almeno, parzialmente.

Magnus lascia affiorare un sorrisetto. "Non in quel senso," dice, e poi alza un sopracciglio, inarcandolo lentamente. "Non ancora ." Fa una pausa, pensando a una certa attività che sicuramente non era proprio…cònsona ...

"A proposito, cos’è che conta come sesso per gli etero? Non ricordo."

"Ehi," lo avverte Jace. "E’ del mio migliore amico che stai ..."

Jace scuote la testa e alza le mani in segno di resa, quasi indietreggiando mentre arriccia il naso disgustato.

"Lasciamo perdere", dice, alla fine. "Inoltre, cosa ti fa pensare che io sia etero ...?"

Ed è così che Alec e Isabelle le trovano mentre rientrano nella stanza; in una lite impegnata, seria e accesa – una discussione , insiste Magnus - sulla sessualità, e su cosa non dire al miglior amico del tuo ragazzo barra fratello non di sangue.

Se Magnus si ritrova ad arrendersi ridendo, è solo perché il sorriso di Alec è abbastanza ampio da farlo tacere.

Solo per Alec si rassegnerà a perdere il combattimento.

Quando se ne vanno, Alec afferra la mano di Magnus, la intreccia con la propria e non dice una parola. Non ne ha bisogno.

E Magnus capisce, in quel momento, che l'amore non deve essere espresso a parole per essere sentito . 


	21. Capitolo 21

 

Sebbene Isabelle e Jace gli dicano sempre che è bello essere eccitati e pronti a mettersi in gioco, Alec preferisce ripassare il piano preparato e rimanere tutti più uniti e concentrati possibile.

Così quando Maryse piomba fra loro, pochi secondi prima che la squadra parta, Alec davvero, davvero non ha voglia di passare quest’ultimo minuto in una guerra verbale con la madre; specialmente non subito prima di una missione pericolosa.

Fino ad allora preferirebbe che Maryse ne stesse fuori, o che si limitasse ad augurare buona fortuna con poche parole, e finirla lì. E invece sembra che ci debba essere un ultimo scontro finale, prima che inizi il lavoro vero. Alec non si preoccupa neppure di farsi una lista mentale di cose per cui sua madre potrebbe rimproverarlo; prima che la finisca, sarebbe finita anche la missione.

“Alec, hai un attimo?”

Questo è davvero insolito. Quando mai sua madre ha chiesto qualcosa, invece di ordinarlo? Improvvisamente la divisa gli va stretta, ma fa un respiro profondo e annuisce.

“Sì, certo. Siamo tutti pronti, se è quello a cui stai pensando”. Alec tenta di reggere il suo sguardo per un momento, ma quando non percepisce alcun aiuto negli occhi gelidi della madre, guarda di nuovo altrove. “Le nostre coordinate sono-“

“Lo so” lo interrompe Maryse, sollevando una mano, ma non è rigida, piuttosto quasi…ansiosa. Si prende un momento per guardare in su, e, a differenza di Alec, sembra voler reggere il suo sguardo. “So che abbiamo molto di cui parlare. Dopo, però”.

“Davvero?” chiede lui, serio. Pensa che lasciarsi tutto alle spalle sia la cosa migliore, ma apparentemente sua madre vuole qualcosa di più. Di diverso.

 _Niente di strano_.

Maryse incrocia le braccia al petto, ma invece di atteggiarsi alla solita posa rigida si abbraccia i gomiti, cosa che lui non ha mai visto. La fa sembrare più piccola, meno “soldato”. “Alec, per favore, permettimi.. – Maryse sospira – Voglio parlare con te. Voglio sapere cosa vuoi. Mi sembra…di non conoscerti più”.

Alec si irrigidisce. Ingoia il dispiacere e si prepara. Grazie al cielo hanno più solo pochi minuti. Non c’è niente di peggio che portarsi in missione un bagaglio emotivo.

Ma in quel momento sua madre lo sorprende. Più di qualunque altra cosa, lo stupisce quella lunga pausa, perché quando Maryse solleva lo sguardo, sembra che incontrare gli occhi di lui sia la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto.

“Penso che questo debba cambiare” termina lei.

Dopo di ciò, non aggiunge altro che possa indicare un cambiamento di atteggiamento, ma sfiora con la mano la guancia di Alec, e poi gli aggiusta la fondina. Per un attimo, Alec si rivede bambino, durante gli allenamenti, o quando veniva portato in campo aperto. Con sua madre sempre lì, a incoraggiarlo, e forse lui senza di lei oggi non sarebbe la metà dell’uomo che è. Chi lo sa?

Ed è qui il problema vero. Non riesce ad immaginare di fidarsi ancora di sua madre; non saprà mai che cosa stia pensando veramente.

Tuttavia, quando annuisce, il suo sorriso sembra meno forzato del solito.

“Grazie” dice infine. Potrebbe essere che Maryse parli così per via della missione, ma lui accetta lo stesso le parole di incoraggiamento. Per ora, è qualche cosa. Un piccolo passo. Dio sa quanti chilometri devono fare ancora per diminuire la distanza fra di loro.

“Buona fortuna” dice lei. Ma sembra che nei suoi occhi ci sia un’espressione di scusa, forse per non aver creduto in lui, o per averlo spinto in quella posizione.

Alec annuisce ancora. “Li troveremo. E li fermeremo – dice con sicurezza – Se non oggi, un’altra volta, perché non avrò pace finché non li avrò fermati, te lo assicuro”.

“Lo so” dice Maryse, senza un attimo di esitazione. Fa un passo indietro, osservandolo silenziosamente per qualche altro secondo. "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, di supporto, o di un diversivo ..."

 

"Chiameremo."

 

"Bene. Allora siete pronti." Non lo dice come un congedo, ma come un incoraggiamento, anche se, a giudicare dal profondo respiro che prende, Maryse si sta preparando a qualcos’altro. E’ un soldato che augura buona fortuna, o una madre che ha paura di lasciare andare suo figlio?

 

Alec si rende conto che lei è sempre stata entrambe le cose e che forse questo è il problema. L'equilibrio tra lavoro, famiglia e amore è difficile, e sorprendentemente Alec si rende conto di averlo capito prima di sua madre. Sta imparando che l'amore e il supporto, il vero sostegno, non cancellano la lealtà nei confronti di Clave. Maryse sta ancora lottando con questo concetto, e seguendo le regole del Clave e i suoi valori, non attraverso la sua famiglia.

 

Mentre aspetta Magnus vicino all'ascensore, è strano che provi quasi pietà per sua madre, per qualcuno che può cogliere il concetto di lealtà, ma abusarne così facilmente. Così tanti degli insegnamenti del Clave si fondano sulla lealtà e sulla legge. Perché dovrebbe essere sbagliato sfidarli, piuttosto che capire che i valori possono essere mutevoli?

 

Sta ancora pensando a questo quando Magnus gli si avvicina. E’ equipaggiato come tutti gli altri, ma Alec cerca di nascondere quanto sia colpito da quella divisa completamente nera; dalla camicia attillata a maniche lunghe in cotone, agli stivali da combattimento, al giubbotto antiproiettile che indossa sotto. Ha un po’ di eyeliner, ma non molto altro. I suoi capelli sono lasciati sciolti, senza gel, e appaiono insopportabilmente morbidi, in un modo tale che le dita di Alec fremono dalla voglia di toccarli. Ha ancora un po’ di barba sul mento e Alec lo trova ancora più bello quando sorride.

 

"Pronto?"

 

"Sembri calmo." dice Alec.

 

"Anche tu." sottolinea Magnus. "La domanda è, Alexander, vuoi essere il primo ad ammettere il contrario o no, eh?"

 

Alec sa che è così. Non appena usciranno, e saliranno nei furgoni che trasporteranno le loro squadre, avverrà un cambiamento. Passeranno dall’essere due persone, ad essere due sopravvissuti concentrati sul loro compito. Dall’essere due cuori aperti ad essere due soldati muniti di corazza.

 

A differenza di prima, Alec approfitta del poco tempo che rimane loro e sale nell'ascensore. Si gira per guardare Magnus. "Vieni?"

 

"E gli altri ..."

 

"Ci possiamo vedere sul furgone. Voglio un po’ di tempo con te. "

 

Magnus sembra preso alla sprovvista da quella semplice confessione. Batte le palpebre, quindi alza le spalle, muovendosi per salire nell'ascensore accanto ad Alec.

 

Osservando i sotterranei dell'Istituto con un ultimo sguardo, Alec preme uno dei pulsanti del piano terra, per accedere all'ampio garage da dove le loro squadre pattuglieranno la zona per le prossime ore. Finora, non hanno trovato piste che possano aver indicato un luogo utile alle altre squadre, ma questo è solo l'inizio della giornata.

 

Le porte si chiudono.

 

Alec inclina la testa e dice "Abbiamo circa quaranta secondi".

 

"Non dire buona fortuna." lo avverte Magnus.

 

"Cosa posso dire?"

 

"Alexander..."

La parola è a malapena un sospiro, e poi Magnus sta afferrando Alec e tirandolo giù per un bacio. Così intensamente che Alec barcolla verso di lui. Dopo un secondo, si gira e usa lo slancio per spingere Magnus nell'angolo dell'ascensore. Se Magnus vuole che lui baci invece di parlare, per Alec va bene. A che servono le parole quando possono essere così vicini? Cosa sono le parole rispetto al tremito delle sue mani mentre affondano nella schiena di Magnus, che si inarca e geme, non permettendo alla disperazione di insinuarsi fra i baci? Si separano appena, a malapena una piccola pausa per respirare.

 

È un casino, e non è ancora abbastanza, ma è il meglio che possono fare.

 

L'ascensore fra un trillo subito prima di aprirsi, e Alec barcolla all'indietro, mentre continuano a stringersi, le labbra che respirano nello spazio l'uno dell'altro. Il garage è occupato, mentre gli agenti preparano i loro furgoni ipertecnologici, oltre a verificare le loro coordinate mentre partono.

 

Tutto quello che dice Alec, prima di individuare la loro auto, è: "Se hai bisogno di me, sarò lì in un secondo. Fanculo le regole. Fanculo i Morgenstern. Ti voglio, e non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me, capito?”

 

"Mi stai rubando tutti i bei discorsi, Alexander." mormora Magnus. "Cos’altro posso dire?"

 

Gli bacia la guancia invece, ed è come un'armatura impenetrabile perché Alec non ha più paura, è solo pronto a salvare la situazione.

 

"Non hanno nessuna possibilità." dice Magnus con un sorriso. È un lato pericoloso di Magnus, da cui Alec è sempre stato intimorito, ma non più intimidito adesso. Perché sa che in Magnus c'è morbidezza e durezza, e lui ha visto tutte le sfumature di grigio intermedie.

 

Ricorda quando Magnus gli ha chiesto se fosse invisibile, ed è una cosa da matti, perché Magnus ha mille colori. Lui stesso è un colore nuovo: audace e morbido, pericoloso e gentile. Alec si chiede se una vita sia sufficiente per catturare la bellezza dell'anima di Magnus.

Decide che se sia o non sia possibile, non è il punto importante; il punto è che Alec ha, con assoluta certezza, intenzione di provare.

Ad amare ogni colore nell'anima e nel cuore di Magnus.

\--

Qualche novità?"

 

"Ancora niente, ho paura."

 

Alec reprime la voglia di sospirare, annuendo invece una volta, e cercando di sgranchirsi le gambe. Trascorrere del tempo in spazi spiacevolmente piccoli è qualcosa a cui è abituato, ma comunque, essere rinchiuso in un furgone per tutto il pomeriggio gli manda i nervi in orbita.

 

_Il tetto di questo maledetto furgone._

 

Il furgone è ampio, con spazio sufficiente per due lunghe panche su entrambi i lati, da dove gli agenti si guardano in un silenzio teso. Nella parte anteriore è posizionata una serie di apparecchiature di sorveglianza, e poi davanti ci sono Luke e Isabelle, con Luke alla guida, e Isabelle in contatto radio con l'Istituto. Hanno tutti gli auricolari, ma sua sorella è il punto di ascolto principale, e mentre inseguono una pista dopo l’altra, controllando ogni traccia di radiazione lungo le loro coordinate, la convinzione di trovare i Morgenstern, e il loro acquirente, si affievolisce.

 

Stanno per tornare di nuovo a Brooklyn, dall'altra parte del ponte, dopo un’altra pista fasulla che li ha portati a controllare un'altra società, con ottime ragioni legali per utilizzare materiale radioattivo. Si sta facendo tardi, e Alec è sul punto di ammettere quello che tutti stanno già pensando. È finita. Hanno vinto loro.

 

Ma Isabelle dice loro che non hanno ancora esaurito le ricerche in tutto il Paese, quindi dovrebbero rimanere fino a quando la notte sarà passata. Altre squadre in altri stati stanno riportando fallimenti, e mentre le ore passano, la tensione diventa insopportabile.

 

Per un po’, Jace cerca di tenere alto il morale con dei giochi di carte, ma dopo aver perso cinque giri contro Magnus - che conta con soddisfazione quanti drink ha vinto – ripiombano tutti nel silenzio.

 

Per tutto questo tempo, Sean tace, ammanettato nell'angolo. Alec continua a sbirciare il ragazzo, socchiudendo gli occhi ad ogni sua mossa, anche se si sta solo schiarendo la voce. Ad un certo punto, Sean coglie il suo sguardo e lo ricambia.

 

"Sì?" mormora, con una testardaggine quasi divertente. È così giovane, pensa Alec, e non può fare a meno di provare pietà per un ragazzo attirato in un mondo come questo senza aver avuto scelta. Sa che Sean ha preso la decisione di aiutare i Morgensterns ad attaccare l'Istituto di Chicago, e Alec per questo si sente ancora scioccato di tanto in tanto, ma il volto giovane di Sean è come uno specchio per lui. Sean è così simile ad un Alec più giovane, e di nuovo, si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo, piuttosto che tentare di impegnarsi in una conversazione con un ragazzo il cui destino è in bilico sulla base di quanto avverrà stasera.

 

"Sembra tuo padre." Jace osserva seccamente.

 

Alec sta per ribattere, quando Isabelle chiama dal sedile anteriore:

 

“Alec”.

 

La voce acuta di Isabelle determina un cambiamento istantaneo. Alec vede il suo furioso battere sulla tastiera, e quando parla, lo fa in modo secco e conciso. "La strada davanti a noi. Due camion. Sufficienti a contenere una bomba e le guardie. Targhe false irrintracciabili. I livelli di radiazione sono bassi, ma potrebbe esserci personale esperto in schermatura. Potrebbe essere il nostro bersaglio. "

 Tutti nel furgone lo stanno guardando, e Alec cerca di non agitarsi per la loro attenzione. Raddrizza le spalle, lancia a Magnus una breve occhiata, poi annuisce.

 

"Svolta al prossimo incrocio. Non avvicinarti troppo. A questo punto non possiamo rischiare che si insospettiscano" ordina Alec, sorpreso da quanto calma risuoni la sua voce. "Comunica via radio che diano un’occhiata, ma tu rimani fuori dalla vista."

 

Isabelle alza un pollice per confermare di aver recepito le istruzioni, e poi inizia a parlare velocemente con la persona con cui sta comunicando all'Istituto.

 

Tutti sembrano ritrovare la concentrazione. Alcuni controllano il proprio equipaggiamento, stringendo le fibbie e saggiando le armi. Altri picchiettano le dita sulle ginocchia o guardano altrove. Ci sono segni di nervosismo in tutti, e Alec ne è quasi contento, perché significa che tutti stanno esprimendo le loro ansie, piuttosto che tenersele dentro.

 

"I camion si stanno dirigendo verso la base dell'esercito a Brooklyn. Ci sono grosse sezioni in fase di ristrutturazione. È chiuso a tutti. Ha senso per un incontro. "

 

"Disposizione?"

 

Isabelle aspetta un momento e poi riporta "Due edifici; A, e B. E una sezione ferroviaria abbandonata. Ci sono un sacco di vecchi muri di mattoni, spazi aperti e piccoli balconi per i cecchini, in modo da sorvegliare l’incontro. Niente fotocamere. I Morgenstern useranno anche questo a loro vantaggio. Penso che abbiamo buone possibilità che siano loro. "

 

Izzy parla casualmente, ma Alec sa che le informazioni che sta dando loro vengono filtrate. Chiunque sia dall'altra parte probabilmente offrirà a Isabelle una carrellata sugli edifici e l'area circostante. Sua sorella ha bisogno di individuare le parti critiche, e di trasmettere chiaramente l’informazione.

 

"Ok", dice Izzy, dopo che hanno iniziato a tornare indietro lungo la strada. Tutti si voltano verso la parte anteriore del furgone, appena Isabelle li chiama, "Le telecamere più vicine sono presso il molo accanto. Il contatto alla base dice che i camion stanno arrivando ora". Si tocca l'orecchio, indicando la persona che le sta dando informazioni. "Stanno aspettando la conferma, ma ..." Deglutisce. "Sono loro, ma l'Istituto sta chiudendo i nostri canali di comunicazione. Da qui in avanti, stiamo andando alla cieca ".

 

"Cosa?" esclama Lydia.

 

"Nel caso in cui abbiano impostato un dispositivo di tracciamento. È quello che deve essere fatto." dice Isabelle rapidamente. "Ma sappiamo che hanno usato l'ingresso dell'edificio A. Possiamo passare attraverso l'altro, il B, e dirigerci verso i balconi. La squadra di unità abbasso può passare attraverso la vecchia linea ferroviaria. Quando compare l'acquirente e i Morgenstern confermano di avere la bomba, entriamo. "

 

Nessuno discute, ma Alec può vedere che gli agenti ora sono ancora più irrequieti.

 

"Sto facendo un altro giro" dice loro Luke. "Diamo abbastanza tempo ai Morgensterns per preparare la loro scorta. In questo modo possiamo sorvegliarli, controllare quanti sono e aspettare che l'acquisto inizi ".

 

Dopo qualche minuto più teso, Isabelle annuisce fra sé, fa clic su alcuni pulsanti e poi la sua mano si libra sull'auricolare.

 

"Ti voglio bene anche io, mamma." sente dire Izzy, e il fatto che Maryse stessa sia la persona sull'altra linea è il suo modo di mostrare sostegno. Alec sorride, e la stretta che sente al petto si allenta, un po'.

 

Ma poi Isabelle rimuove l'auricolare e Alec si sente completamente tagliato fuori dal mondo, dall'Istituto e da qualsiasi supporto. Se accorressero altri agenti, l'intera faccenda potrebbe diventare un bagno di sangue, oppure i Morgenstern e l'acquirente potrebbero involarsi.

 

Questa cosa deve finire qui, decide Alec. Oggi.

Gli auricolari vengono rimossi, le pistole caricate e le posizioni sono tutte impostate, e Sean sembra meno entusiasta, cosa che Alec prende come segnale che stanno andando nella giusta direzione. Il ragazzo continua a guardare tra lui e Isabelle, e Alec si chiede se sta pensando alla sua famiglia, ovunque si trovino adesso. Saranno presenti allo scambio? Si prenderanno addirittura la briga di tornare per il loro figlio?

 

Il furgone si blocca, e mentre ne escono velocemente, uno per uno, Alec sblocca le manette di Sean e lo tiene al proprio fianco mentre si avvicinano all'edificio. Usarlo come diversivo è l'ultima risorsa, e Alec odia pensarci, ma si rende conto che potrebbero non avere scelta.

 

Subito il gruppo si divide nelle due squadre e Alec si concede solo un secondo per scambiare uno sguardo con Magnus. Al diavolo. Lo fissa per un paio di secondi e sorride, neanche per un momento credendo che sia l'ultima volta che lo vede.

 

Se lo sarà, allora Alec darà fuoco al cielo per riportare Magnus indietro.

 

Riluttante, spinge Sean nella direzione della squadra a terra, e Magnus gli stringe forte il braccio, ma con uno sguardo attento, e Alec sa che lo terrà d'occhio.

 

"Dividetevi. Abbattete il maggior numero possibile di guardie, ma se individuate la bomba, state indietro" dice Alec alla squadra di terra. "Dobbiamo aspettare l'arrivo del compratore. Trovatevi un posto dove nascondervi, ma con una buona visuale. Delle finestre rotte, per esempio. Non accendete i comunicatori a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario. Altrimenti, fidatevi del vostro istinto, e l'uno dell'altro". Offre a tutti un sorriso contratto. "In bocca al lupo."

 

Sono all'entrata posteriore, parcheggiati dietro le banchine, e l'edificio incombente si estende in un labirinto grigio e abbandonato di cemento e di tetti costruiti a metà.

 

"Questo è l'edificio B." Alec indica l'alto edificio dietro di loro. "È probabile che lo scambio avvenga in uno spazio aperto, quindi dirigetevi verso la vecchia linea ferroviaria. Sopra ci sono delle nicchie, dei balconi di pietra. Ci dirigeremo lì e stabiliremo dei punti di osservazione. Cercate di trovare un modo per vederci, e quando arriva l'acquirente, lo fermeremo una volta per tutte”.

 

Le squadre rimangono insieme in silenzio, e poi, sapendo che non c'è più nulla da dire, cominciano a separarsi; la squadra di terra si dirige verso l'interno, e la squadra superiore si avvia alle scale esterne, e entra dalle finestre di sopra.

 

Alec osserva Magnus sparire nell'edificio buio, il suo equipaggiamento ben saldo e la sua squadra vicina. Squadra composta da Clary, Raj e Lydia e pochi altri agenti, quindi Alec sa che sono in buone mani, ma ancora, mentre si unisce ad Isabelle, Luke e Jace nella propria squadra, Alec sente una pugnalata di paura ribollirgli nello stomaco.

 

"Andiamo, fratellone" dice Izzy, richiamandolo delicatamente alla realtà. Lui annuisce, afferra il calcio della pistola e fa un rapido movimento con le mani. Si mettono a coppie e prendono le scale più vicine. Il pomeriggio si sta trasformando in sera, ma per ora c'è ancora abbastanza luce, e mentre salgono le scale velocemente, sebbene in silenzio, Alec inizia a focalizzare la sua attenzione sul captare un qualsiasi segnale di avvertimento.

 

Quando raggiungono la ringhiera del primo piano, un'enorme finestra senza vetro fornisce loro un'entrata perfetta. La squadra scivola dentro con facilità, mettendosi in cerchio per tenere d'occhio tutti gli angoli.

 

La stanza in cui entrano è spaziosa e vuota in un modo che fa accapponare la pelle di Alec. Le pareti sono crepate e semidistrutte, e anche se non c'è nessuno in vista, il posto gli dà già i brividi.

 

Alec attende che la squadra guardi nella sua direzione, quindi punta alle singole nicchie che si affacciano sul piano sottostante. Sono strani balconi singoli, larghi circa un metro e mezzo e alti fino alla vita. Ognuno è un posto perfetto per un cecchino o un arciere, e Alec attende che la sua squadra scelga la propria, prima di sceglierne per sé una più vicina al centro. Tira fuori il suo arco, un compound elegante con frecce a punte ricurve. Tuttavia, deve stare attento al proprio bersaglio. Vogliono rendere difficile la fuga ai loro avversari, ma non vogliono ferire nessuno mortalmente, e Alec sente l'arma adattarsi perfettamente alle sue mani.

 

Affacciato sul pavimento sottostante, l'atrio della vecchia linea ferroviaria è abbandonato come il resto dell'edificio. Ci sono solo due binari, che corrono paralleli l'uno all'altro, con tre marciapiedi, su entrambi i lati e in mezzo, e piani e piani di ampio spazio vuoto sopra. Alec allunga il collo verso l'alto, e il tetto aperto è un incrocio di costruzioni, che lasciano intravedere un livido cielo blu.

 

Passa un altro minuto, e ancora, niente. Dai loro balconi, Alec può guardare a destra e a sinistra, e vedere il resto della sua squadra, ma per il momento tutti rimangono in ginocchio, non volendo essere colti alla sprovvista se qualcuno comparisse improvvisamente sui marciapiedi, e alzasse lo sguardo vedendo così gli agenti pronti e in attesa.

 

Dove sono gli altri?

Alec stringe i denti, cercando di respingere il pensiero delle mille terribili possibilità. Si consola con la consapevolezza che l'edificio è enorme e che la squadra di terra deve essere due volte più attenta, essendo sullo stesso piano dei Morgenstern.

 

Passa un altro minuto.

Finalmente, del movimento.

 

Alec si abbassa ancora di più, tenendo gli occhi fissi su ciò che succede di sotto.

 

Una testa familiare attira la sua attenzione e all'improvviso si ritrova a guardare Valentine Morgenstern che cammina sulla piattaforma di sinistra, osservando con gli occhi socchiusi due uomini in uniforme industriale che trasportano un grosso contenitore. Suo figlio, Jonathan, sta camminando lungo i binari della prima linea ferroviaria abbandonata, guardandosi intorno nel livello più basso. Non alza lo sguardo, ma Alec si abbassa e conta fino a trenta prima di arrischiare un altro sguardo.

 

La squadra di terra non dà ancora segno di muoversi, e Alec si chiede se non abbiano avuto fortuna nella ricerca di un posto sicuro da cui osservare. Nessuna delle finestre rotte è occupata da Magnus, Clary o Lydia o dal resto della squadra di terra. Alec spera solo che si stiano trattenendo, giocando le proprie carte con attenzione.

 

Per ora, aspettano.

 

Ancora un momento, e l'acquirente si avvicina, e Alec finisce per abbassarsi e concentrarsi sull'ascolto, piuttosto che rischiare di essere visto e catturato. Rivelare la loro posizione adesso potrebbe rovinare tutto.

 

Gli uomini di Valentine stanno parlando e, fortunatamente, i suoni rimbalzano attorno nello spazio aperto, e Alec cattura frammenti di conversazione.

 

"... qui presto."

 

"... stai attento con quella roba. Sono testate nucleari, non bottiglie di whisky edizione speciale ... "

 

"... quanti uomini ..."

 

"... siamo scoperti, penso che-"

 

L'improvviso silenzio e i nuovi suoni - altri passi - rendono Alec molto consapevole del fatto che qualcosa sta accadendo al piano sottostante. Gli uomini di Valentine sono silenziosi e gli unici suoni sono quelli dei passi; orme dure, focalizzate, rumorose, che echeggiano sulla piattaforma di cemento.

 

L'acquirente sta arrivando.

 

Proprio come pensavano, la terza parte entra dall'altro lato dell'edificio, probabilmente scambiando due chiacchiere qualsiasi come fanno i Morgensterns con i loro clienti.

 

Alec combatte contro l'impulso di guardare. Non ancora, si costringe a ricordare di essere paziente.

 

Non riconosce le voci, e stanno parlando troppo sottovoce perché possa capire se lo scambio sta andando bene.

 

Dopo altri trenta secondi, Alec decide che è ora di vedere chi è l'acquirente. Dovrà fare un rapido conteggio del numero di uomini, delle loro posizioni, e anche vedere se riesce a individuare la sua squadra di terra, ovunque sia. Più che mai, desidera di poter usare il comunicatore. Vuole poter sentire qualcosa da loro, qualsiasi cosa. Vuole sentire la voce liscia e sicura di Magnus. Per ora, dovrà solo fidarsi del fatto che sono da qualche parte, e della loro intelligenza.

 

Decidendo che è ora, Alec alza lentamente la testa, scrutando oltre il bordo del balcone e guardando lo scambio che si sta svolgendo sotto.

 

L'acquirente è di schiena - e in primo luogo, Alec nota che è un uomo; alto, vestito con un abito grigio ed elegante, e con i capelli scuri e brizzolati -, di fronte a Valentine. Annuisce verso il container, e i due uomini lo aprono, rivelando la testata rubata a tutti, al compratore e agli agenti sopra. L'acquirente si muove, girandosi per esaminare il suo acquisto, e mentre lo fa, Alec finalmente intravede la sua faccia.

 

È una faccia che Alec conosce solo perché ricorda la foto segnaletica, congelata per sempre nella sua memoria. La richiama ora, mentre sprofonda velocemente all’ingiù, appoggiando la schiena contro il cemento mentre soffoca i suoi sussulti affannosi.

 

È il volto dell'uomo che ha sparato al suo fratellino e lo ha lasciato come morto.

 _Suo zio_.

 

 _Benedict_.

 

Mille domande corrono nei pensieri di Alec. Pensavo che fosse morto. O in prigione. Perché non è in prigione? Come ha fatto a uscire di prigione? È in realtà, in prigione ci è andato, tanto per cominciare? Che cosa è ...

 

I suoi genitori gli hanno mentito?

 

Alec tacita rapidamente i suoi pensieri, cercando di liberarsi dallo shock. Ma vedere il viso di Benedict, il volto, pure se invecchiato e cambiato, di suo zio, lo riempie di rabbiosa furia. Digrigna i denti, stringendo la presa sull'arco.

 

Se Benedict è l'acquirente, allora oggi pagherà per più di un crimine. Pagherà per Max, e andrà incontro ad una giustizia che lo terrà dietro le sbarre per almeno una vita.

 

I vari pezzi si incastrano insieme, e tutto ha senso. Alec tira le somme. Suo zio deve essere stato in contatto con i fornitori quando ha cercato di costruire il suo cartello della droga. Benedict potrebbe non aver ancora iniziato, ma è chiaro che ha preso contatti. E se vuole comprare armi, almeno quelli sanno di avere un nemico comune nella forma del Clave.

 

Alec non vuole aspettare per scoprire come Benedict progetta di usare un'arma del genere, non quando probabilmente è in grado di valutare alcune delle localizzazioni o delle risorse del Clave.

 

Sta per arrischiarsi a dare un'occhiata alla sua squadra - Isabelle e Jace riconoscono l'uomo che ha distrutto la loro famiglia così tanti anni fa? - quando un improvviso, forte grido echeggia dal piano sottostante. Poi un altro, e poi dei passi, almeno una dozzina di persone.

 

Il terrore si insinua nel petto di Alec. Cerca di smettere di sentirsi così impotente, ma con ogni nuovo passo che ode, non può fare a meno di riconoscere che è vero. Ognuno di quei passi appartiene a una persona che conosce.

 

Li hanno catturati.

 

Per un momento, Alec pensa di prendere una decisione avventata e di lanciarsi in un attacco dall'alto. Con o senza gli altri, ne butterà giù il maggior numero possibile e salverà l'altra squadra, salverà Magnus.

 

_Oh Dio. Magnus._

 

È ancora vivo-?

 

"Se c'è qualcuno qui, gli suggerisco di ascoltare molto attentamente."

 

La voce che interrompe i suoi pensieri lo colpisce forte e chiaro. Alec riesce quasi a immaginarselo, Jonathan che mette le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca compiaciuta, lasciando che le sue parole affondino come denti nelle pareti.

 

"Se Alec Lightwood non è qui tra dieci secondi, taglierò la gola a questo ragazzo."

 

Alec si acciglia, ma non rivela ancora la sua posizione. Non ci sono spari, o rumori di movimento, il che significa che la squadra, e chiunque sia il ragazzo, sono ancora vivi. Per adesso. Devono valutare le loro opzioni, e in fretta, ma Alec non può rischiare di strisciare fuori e pregare che gli altri abbiano avuto lo stesso pensiero.

 

_Il ragazzo. Sean._

 

Alec sussulta a questa constatazione, e poi si acciglia.

 

Perché stanno usando Sean come esca per snidare la squadra di agenti? Sicuramente i Morgenstern sanno che è un danno collaterale di cui il Clave terrà conto senza problemi. A nessuno importa del ragazzo. Anche se Alec odia l'idea di lasciare che a un giovane venga tagliata la gola per colpa sua, tenuto conto delle probabilità a loro sfavorevoli, potrebbe essere costretto ad una scelta terribile.

 

_Mi dispiace._

 

Ma non può rischiare di rivelare la sua posizione. Non ancora.

 

"Perché dovrebbe interessarti?" chiede Jonathan, dando vita alla domanda di Alec. La sua voce raggiunge facilmente il primo piano, e Alec riesce quasi a percepire il potere che persiste sui muri di cemento. "Beh, non è quello che fai? Proteggere la tua famiglia? Pensavo che fosse l'unica cosa su cui voi Lightwood foste affidabili. "

 

Alec si acciglia di nuovo. Sean non fa parte della loro famiglia. Jonathan pensa che lo abbiano reclutato? Se sì, allora è più stupido - e più folle - di quanto pensasse inizialmente Alec.

 

Una risata echeggia poi nella stanza. Alec si augura di poter bloccare quel suono, la risata terribile e felice di un uomo finalmente vittorioso.

 

"Oh, non hai detto niente della tua famiglia, eh? Fottutamente fantastico. "

 

Deve star parlando con Sean, realizza Alec.

 

Un piccolo guaito rompe il silenzio, abbastanza forte da indurre Alec a voltarsi e a sollevare il mento per scrutare giù. Il suo rischio paga, perché i Morgenstern, Benedict e le guardie stanno perlustrando tutto il piano inferiore, non rendendosi conto che gli agenti sono di sopra.

 

Hanno ancora l'elemento sorpresa.

 

Alec quasi urla quando vede gli altri. La sua seconda squadra è bloccata dagli uomini di Morgenstern, e anche se sembrano per lo più illesi, c’è sangue sulla bocca di Lydia, e Raj ondeggia sulle ginocchia e sembra sofferente, mentre cerca di irrigidirsi. Anche Magnus è immobile, e Alec si concede di abbeverarsi alla vista di lui, vivo.

 

La sua attenzione viene rapidamente attirata da Jonathan, che ha afferrato Sean per i capelli, una lunga lama premuta sulla sua gola nuda. Preme il coltello e il sangue sgorga, abbastanza perché Alec possa vederlo, e abbastanza perché Sean emetta un altro grido.

 

Jonathan sorride, ed è un sorriso orribile che nasconde dei segreti. Che appaiono in superficie mentre affonda il coltello più saldamente nella gola del ragazzo. Ancora sangue. "Allora, vuoi semplificare le cose?"

 

In piedi accanto a Valentine e al container, Benedict aggrotta le sopracciglia per un momento e qualcosa scatta nella mente di Alec. Il modo in cui guarda il ragazzo, come se sapesse cosa sta succedendo, ma avesse ancora un pizzico di dubbio. Valentine è in piedi accanto a lui e quando alza lo sguardo, come se si aspettasse resistenza, Alec ha una rivelazione disgustosa.

 

Cosa ha detto Jace prima? Sembra tuo padre. Ha la testardaggine di Lightwood e i loro capelli neri. È più scarno, e assomiglia molto all'uomo che gli sta di fronte. Lo stesso uomo che ha passato alcuni anni a lavorare per l'esercito prima di unirsi al Clave col suo fratello maggiore. Lo stesso uomo che ha iniziato un cartello della droga dopo che il Clave lo aveva rilasciato dalla prigione. Lo stesso uomo che ha sparato al suo fratellino.

 

_Sean è un Lightwood._

 

Ma qualcosa non torna. La storia di Sean è diversa. I genitori di Sean hanno una storia diversa.

 

Benedict ha lavorato per i militari?

 

Come se sentisse i suoi pensieri, Benedict si gira e non dà un'occhiata al ragazzo, ma si volta verso lo spazio aperto.

 

"Qualunque sia la storia che ti ha raccontato il Clave, era una bugia. Ero un buon agente Ho iniziato nell’esercito, ma Robert, il caro Robert," Benedict ringhia il nome di suo fratello come una maledizione. "Mi ha convinto che il Clave era meglio. Sono caduto a causa della lealtà. La famiglia, prima di tutto". Benedict si ferma. "Così me ne sono andato. Mia moglie e io ci siamo uniti al Clave, ma poi ... è rimasta incinta e volevo lasciarmi questa vita alle spalle. "

 

Il petto di Sean si solleva, e Alec tiene un occhio attento e allenato sul coltello nella mano di Jonathan, e l'altro su suo zio mentre parla.

 

"Il Clave ha rifiutato di ascoltare, di lasciarmi andare. Credevano che andarsene fosse un atto di tradimento". L'espressione di Benedict diventa torbida di rabbia, una specie di furia silenziosa più terribile di ogni altra cosa. "E così, c'era solo un modo per andarmene. Dovevo costringerli a volere che me ne andassi. "

 

Alec sente gli occhi spalancarsi, ascoltando la storia e sapendo, con un terrore nauseante, dove sta andando a finire.

 

Benedict inclina la testa in direzione di Valentine. "Sono entrato in contatto con i Morgenstern e ho iniziato un cartello della droga. Ho fatto in modo di lasciarmi dietro molti errori evidenti, ho fatto in modo che fossero una pista facile da seguire". Sorride, ma non c'è traccia di umorismo, solo amarezza. "Quindi quando sono stato arrestato, sapevo che dovevo essere paziente. Sarei uscito e avrei mollato il Clave una volta per tutte. "

 

Benedict si interrompe, e di nuovo, la sua espressione cambia, diventa più fredda. "Ma la vita in prigione non è bella, e il mio caro fratello si è portato via tutto. Potresti dire che sono diventato ... motivato. Sono fuggito e sono tornato ai Morgenstern e loro mi hanno offerto protezione per la mia famiglia e per il figlio che non avevo ancora incontrato. Mia moglie lo aveva partorito durante il mio periodo di prigionia, e io non c’ero. Non perdonerò mai il Clave per averlo portato via da me”. Le mani di Benedict si serrano a pugno e quando i suoi occhi guizzano verso Sean, la sua espressione si trasforma in rimorso, oltre che rabbia.

 

Quando ricomincia a parlare, Alec si ritrova curvo su se stesso, orribilmente tenuto in scacco dalla storia di suo zio.

 

"Dovevo solo dimostrare che non avevo più legami. E così ho sparato all'ultimo arrivato nella famiglia di mio fratello. Il suo ultimo figlio. Max. Non mi hanno lasciato scelta. Dovevano pagare. O loro, o io. La mia famiglia, o la sua. Puoi capirlo. "

 

Alec odia che Benedict parli come se cercasse un accordo, non il perdono. Non c'è una briciola di rimorso nell'espressione di suo zio, solo auto-simpatia. Lo addolora il fatto che non si tratta di un'espressione insolita, e di nuovo è scioccato da quanto facilmente riconoscibile sia questo tipo di scusa per la violenza. Il Clave potrebbe non aver causato direttamente questa serie di eventi, ma al momento Alec non può fare a meno di vedere il loro ruolo in questa vicenda fatale.

 

"Mio figlio, tuo cugino, è vivo a causa di quelle scelte. Non me ne pento. "

 

Le ultime parole di Benedict risuonano nell’aria. Alec fa un respiro, e si rende conto che questa è una verità che non può più ignorare.

 

Sean è un Lightwood ed è il cugino di Alec.

 

È in questo momento che qualcuno nella sua squadra prende una decisione, perché sente qualcosa ronzargli nelle orecchie. Gli auricolari sono di nuovo accesi.

 

Ha senso. Perché preoccuparsi di nasconderlo ormai? I Morgenstern li troveranno alla fine.

 

"È vero?" La voce di Isabelle è un bisbiglio ansioso nel suo orecchio.

 

Un altro auricolare torna in vita.

 

"Non importa", sostiene Jace. "Dobbiamo pensare prima alla squadra, non alla vita del ragazzo."

 

"Ma è la nostra famiglia!" protesta Isabelle.

 

"Basta" interviene Alec, dopo aver riportato il suo auricolare online. "Qua non si tratta di famiglia. Si tratta di salvare vite umane e di fare il nostro lavoro. Ho intenzione di consegnarmi. "

 

"Noi ci teniamo nascosti." È felice quando Luke parla subito dopo, confermando la sua idea. "Aspettiamo che le testate vengano caricate e poi, facciamo la nostra mossa. Alec, stai attento " aggiunge, e Alec desidera poter sorridere all'uomo in segno di gratitudine. Quanto deve preoccuparsi Luke adesso, con Clary nella squadra di terra? Eppure, offre ancora supporto. L’auricolare di Luke va offline prima che Alec possa ringraziarlo.

 

"Ultima possibilità. Esci, Alec, o tuo cugino pagherà per te. E poi inizieremo anche con la tua squadra. Magari mi divertirò con l'assassino qui ... "

 

 _Magnus_.

 

Alec fa un respiro profondo, lascia cadere l'arco dalla spalla e si alza, lentamente, girandosi in modo che quelli sotto lo vedano chiaramente. Alza entrambe le mani in segno di resa.

 

Valentine lo scruta, e c'è una fredda vittoria nel suo sorriso. "Scendi, agente. Unisciti a noi. Abbiamo degli affari da sistemare. "

 

Alec sta per iniziare a scendere - ci sono appigli nel muro che può usare per calarsi giù - quando da destra provengono due colpi. Alec sussulta quando le armi colpiscono il pavimento, e Isabelle e Jace sbucano dai loro nascondigli. E’ chiaro dalle loro espressioni severe che sarà sempre così: tutti combattono o tutti si arrendono. Insieme.

 

Una parte di lui vuole piangere, o sorridere. Si accontenta di un cenno del capo, e poi inizia a scendere lungo il muro, finché i suoi piedi non atterrano sulla piattaforma sottostante. Non appena è a terra, uno degli uomini di Valentine è lì pronto a farlo chinare bruscamente, e poi forzargli brutalmente le braccia dietro la schiena. Fanno lo stesso con Jace e Isabelle, e poi spingono il trio ad unirsi alla squadra già catturata.

 

Magnus guarda dritto davanti a sé, gli occhi puntati appena verso il basso e Alec è al contempo contento e deluso da questa sua cautela.

 

Non appena raggiungono il sito dello scambio, Jonathan abbassa il coltello dal collo di Sean, e sorride, prima di spingere via il ragazzo. Se ne libera senza alcun pensiero,e Alec si permette di guardare il cugino appena scoperto; le orbite scavate, le labbra screpolate, i capelli in disordine. Sembra spezzato e quasi libero allo stesso tempo, e mentre rimane in piedi accanto a suo padre, Benedict annuisce, l'orgoglio nei suoi occhi scuri.

 

Con un gesto verso alcuni dei suoi uomini, Valentine accenna alle nicchie in alto. "Controlla gli altri. Probabilmente sono tutti qui, ma non c'è niente di male nell'essere prudenti".

 

Benedict ha in sé una certa freddezza assai simile a quella di sua cognata, piuttosto che a quella di Robert. La sua mascella è più affilata, e il viso è più ampio, ma ha l'altezza di Robert, e anche i suoi occhi a mandorla.

 

"Ora, toglietevi di torno, una volta per tutte, ok?"

 

Alec sussulta mentre una pistola gli viene bruscamente puntata alla schiena, costringendolo a mettersi in ginocchio con gli altri.

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto" dice Valentine, tranquillo, e annuisce energicamente verso Benedict. "Avremo le tue testate pronte in un attimo. E prima di tutto, cosa vuoi che facciamo degli agenti? "

 

Lo chiede semplicemente, senza scusarsi di proporre la morte. Esamina gli agenti catturati e il potere che emana rende chiaro chi è veramente al comando qui. Non Jonathan, che si appoggia alla ringhiera e sorride, o Benedict e il suo piccolo gruppo di uomini, ma Valentine Morgenstern; freddo, potente e un passo avanti a tutti.

 

"Non significano niente per me" gli dice Benedict. Poi incontra gli occhi di Alec, prima di guardare anche Isabelle. Per un momento, un barlume di esitazione gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma poi scompare. Tagliando definitivamente ogni legame con i Lightwood, si volta, parlando agli uomini che preparano il container. Scambiano qualche parola a bassa voce e Benedict porge loro una valigia - presumibilmente di denaro - in cambio.

 

Nel mentre, Valentine esamina nuovamente la squadra catturata. "Te l'ho già detto che non puoi fermarmi. Non hai ascoltato. Anche se, sono rimasto piacevolmente colpito dal fatto che tu abbia trovato questo posto. Come hai craccato il codice? "

 

Nessuno risponde, e Alec inizia ad elaborare un piano, in silenzio, nella sua mente.

 

“Bene. Andiamo avanti. Un tale spreco di talento". Lo sguardo di Valentine indugia su Jace per un momento, e poi su Clary. "Non posso lasciarvi vivere, voi due, non dopo che vi ho lasciato andare la prima volta. Uccidi questo qua..." Valentine indica Jace "quando ce ne siamo andati. Sbarazzati del corpo nel solito posto. "

 

Quando il suo migliore amico sussulta, Alec cerca con tutte le sue forze di calmarsi. Non inizieranno a sparare finché la testata non sarà fuori portata. Hanno tempo. Poco, ma ne hanno ancora.

 

"La ragazza viene con noi." dice Jonathan, avanzando. "E’ nostra."

 

"Va bene" dice Valentine seccamente. Contrae la mascella e la lieve rabbia che dimostra al comportamento di suo figlio fanno sì che Alec socchiudagli occhi. Ricorda quello che hanno detto su Jonathan, di come il suo carattere sia stato plasmato dal lutto per la morte prematura della sorella.

 

Questo significa che Clary ha una sorta di influenza su di lui?

 

Quando Clary lo guarda, e poi volta la testa, bruscamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui, Alec osserva l'espressione di Jonathan ammorbidirsi, e il suo piano diventa ancora più rischioso.

 

Alec incontra lo sguardo di Clary mentre Valentine parla, annuendo rapidamente verso Jonathan. Lei inarca un sopracciglio, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancano nella comprensione, e gli fa un piccolo cenno con la testa. Ha capito.

 

Valentine si inginocchia al loro livello, con espressione annoiata.

 

"Voglio questi due ..." indica brevemente Magnus, e poi Alec- "separati. Ci hanno causato abbastanza problemi. Tu, terrò in vita per ora." Fa un cenno all'uomo che tiene Magnus, e lui lascia cadere la pistola, ma lo stringe ancora così forte che Magnus cerca di non gemere.

 

"Benedict," dice Valentine. "Ne sei sicuro? È la tua famiglia, dopotutto. "

 

La guardia dietro Alec lo afferra improvvisamente, tirandolo su in piedi in modo che sia all'altezza degli occhi di Valentine. E questi, di fronte ad Alec, con una rapidità che persino Alec non coglie, gli molla un violento pugno allo stomaco. Alec rantola, i polmoni brucianti mentre si piega, mezzo incespicando. Tuttavia, riesce a mantenersi in qualche modo in piedi. Almeno, fino a quando Valentine non gli spinge il gomito contro la spina dorsale: Alec cade in ginocchio e si morde la lingua per trattenere il grido.

 

"Perché non prendi il moccioso di tuo fratello e ne fai quello che vuoi? Consideralo un regalo. La punizione per le azioni del Clave. "

 

Valentine non aspetta che Benedict risponda, trascina su Alec e poi lo spinge in direzione di suo zio, torcendogli le braccia dietro la schiena mentre lo tiene su a forza. Lo zio tace, ma la sua presa è dolorosamente stretta mentre trattiene Alec.

 

Da questo lato, può vedere la squadra che lo osserva, e Isabelle che si morde le labbra mentre cerca di non gridare. Jace lo fissa con uno sguardo furioso negli occhi, anche se Alec sa che non è diretto a lui, ma all'uomo che lo trattiene.

 

L'attenzione di Alec viene rapidamente deviata quando Valentine si inginocchia davanti a Magnus, fa un cenno alla guardia, e poi si rialza, girandogli lentamente intorno mentre parla. "E tu, vuoi che ti spari e ti butti nel fango come il tuo amico?" gli chiede, e improvvisamente ha una pistola tra le mani e fa scivolare il metallo contro la tempia di Magnus. Il quale, a suo merito, non fa una piega, ma Alec sussulta, pensando di stare per vedere Magnus colpito, o trascinato via.

 

Magnus rimane silenzioso, e immobile.

 

"Tu sei forte, ma potresti essere inarrestabile. Con noi." aggiunge Valentine.

Jonathan li sta osservando con freddezza e aggiunge: "Certo, dovresti subire di nuovo l'iniziazione, e sarà ... più intensa, questa volta."

 

L'impulso di far sparire il ghigno dai loro volti a suon di pugni è quasi irresistibile. Alec si concentra sul tentativo di riprendere il fiato, ancora in parte mozzo per i colpi presi prima.

 

Valentine insiste con la sua offerta. "Se stai con noi, avrai più potere di adesso. Ne avrai di più di quanto il Clave possa mai offrirti".

 

Qualcosa cambia nell'espressione di Magnus. È il primo accenno di emozione che mostra, è attentamente ponderato e sembra quasi che stia davvero considerando l'offerta.

 

Non ci vuole un genio per capire che sta cercando di guadagnare tempo, ma i Morgenstern aspettano comunque, e Valentine inclina la testa, in attesa di una risposta.

 

"Cosa puoi insegnarmi, TU?" chiede Magnus. Non ha un tono rabbioso, né sembra sconvolto, lo chiede semplicemente, come se stesse chiedendo un caffè in un bar. Il suo tono è neutro, la sua espressione curiosa e Alec quasi trasale, sebbene gli sia chiarissimo che Magnus sta solo recitando una parte. Si fida di lui, ma Dio, Magnus sta recitando DAVVERO bene.

 

"I tuoi ... talenti sono eccezionali, ma pensa al timore che potresti incutere, pensa all'oscurità, a quella seducente sensazione di libertà nella sua più fredda accezione".Valentine cammina intorno a loro mentre parla, le sue parole come un veleno versato intorno a loro. "Ti tenta, vero? Sei nato dall'oscurità e ci tornerai sempre. Fingi che sia diverso, ma ne sei sempre stato attratto".

 

A quelle parole Magnus quasi sussulta.

 

Alec vuole scuotere la testa, o ridere, o bestemmiare, perché Magnus esita davvero, e quando i suoi occhi si abbassano, un lampo di rabbia trasforma il suo bel viso in qualcosa che figura un momento di incertezza. Contrae la mascella. Forse teme che ciò che dice Jonathan sia vero? Perché con ogni frammento del suo essere, Alec non crede a una sola parola, ed è inorridito, e rattristato, dal fatto che Magnus possa farlo, anche solo per un secondo.

 

"Voltagli le spalle" lo incita Jonathan, ma c'è una certa dolcezza nelle sue parole mentre guarda Magnus, il suo sorriso più genuino di prima. "Volta le spalle al Clave e a tutti coloro che non apprezzano il potere che hanno, il potere che non osano usare. Hanno paura di te. Lo sai. Ne avranno sempre, non importa quanto fingano di vedere la tua bontà. Brucia i ponti dietro di te. Manda tutto all'inferno. I demoni non diventano demoni senza prima perdere la speranza. Quindi lasciala andare. Svegliati. Smettila di pensare che quelli intorno a te possano cambiare e vederti come qualcosa di diverso da un mostro, o un'arma. ”

 

“Hm. Penso che passerò. Inoltre, sono meglio di così. "

 

Alec chiude gli occhi. Nonostante la voce ferma di Magnus, si sente sopraffare dal vuoto dolore che esprime mentre tenta di sfidare Jonathan. È la dolcezza della sua resa che Alec non può sopportare di vedere, ma riesce a sentirla, e ancora una volta, se non fosse per la pistola puntata alla schiena, urlerebbe centinaia di ragioni diverse per cui Magnus dovrebbe rimanere in silenzio ed aver fiducia.

 

"Veramente? Io non la penso così. Penso che ti piaccia il gusto della violenza, del pericolo, del potere” dice astutamente. "Comunque, o quello, oppure possiamo spezzarti o ucciderti. Ad ogni modo, verrai con noi". Jonathan scrolla le spalle.

 

"Signore, è tutto pronto”.

 

I due uomini in piedi accanto al contenitore attirano la loro attenzione, e Benedict sta già aspettando che Valentine dia l’ok, cosa che fa, con un breve cenno del capo.

 

"Allora abbiamo finito qui. Inizia a caricare l'arma” ordina Valentine.

 

Finalmente, pensa Alec.

Mentre Benedict e i suoi uomini si muovono con il container, Alec inizia a fare due conti. Hanno ancora alcuni agenti nelle balconate di sopra, se le guardie non li hanno già raggiunti, ma a terra i numeri offrono buone possibilità. Se solo potessero avere il sopravvento e capovolgere la situazione!

 

Mentre Benedict stringe la mano a Valentine, e l'incontro sta chiaramente terminando, con entrambe le parti che se ne vanno con il loro bottino, Alec decide che è il momento. Ora o mai più. Lancia un'occhiata a Clary, attento a non muovere il viso, ma solo gli occhi. Scatta sulla sinistra, il che sembrerebbe un modo normale di voltarsi verso qualcuno, ma c’è un piano, la loro ultima risorsa, in ogni caso qualcosa.

 

“Jonathan, per favore” mugola Clary, mettendosi improvvisamente a piangere, e Alec capisce, dalla tensione sul suo viso, che odia persino fingere di implorare. Quel suono sorprende tutti, anche la squadra. "Per favore…"

 

Jonathan è così sorpreso che si volta indietro, e la sua espressione è divisa fra l’essere concentrato sull’obiettivo e l’aleggiare di una strana speranza, come se l’insano desiderio che prova per la ragazza gli stia facendo dimenticare il mondo che lo circonda.

 

"Che c’è?"scatta, ma c'è ancora un’ombra di gentilezza nei suoi occhi.

 

Valentine torna indietro, l’espressione confusa, e Alec sa che hanno solo pochi istanti.

 

“Per favore, basta. Non far loro del male" dice Clary, e le lacrime nei suoi occhi iniziano a scorrerle per le guance, mentre le labbra tremanti aggiungono verità all’effetto complessivo.

 

E funziona. Per un secondo, funziona. Jonathan, perso nell'arroganza del potere e nella debolezza per le suppliche di Clary, lancia un'occhiata a Valentine, il cui orgoglio gli fa lanciare un sorriso in direzione di Benedict. È in quella frazione di secondo, in quel lungo, singolare istintivo momento, che tutti reagiscono; Jace e Isabelle ammiccano, Magnus sorride e Clary e Alec smettono di recitare.

 

"Le guardie non sono tornate indietro". Valentine lo capisce così all'improvviso che non nasconde la sua sorpresa, o la sua frustrazione. Afferra il mento di Jace, sibilando ferocemente, "Ci sono altri agenti sul posto?"

 

"Oh, sì." Jace sorride lentamente, mentre nel suo sguardo si riaccende la combattività. "Ce ne siamo dimenticati, vero?"

 

Entrano in azione..

 

Alec si china voltandosi all'indietro, facendo cadere a terra, lungo la ferrovia, la guardia che lo trattiene. L'uomo gli offre un atterraggio morbido, mentre gli sfugge un grugnito, ma Alec non perde tempo. Getta la testa all'indietro, mollando un duro colpo sul naso dell'uomo. E’ quasi piacevole sentirlo rompersi, ma Alec non perde tempo. Si alza in piedi, ondeggia leggermente mentre riprende slancio, quindi salta di nuovo sulla piattaforma, lasciando sui binari sottostanti l'uomo gemente.

 

Gli altri sono già nel pieno della lotta. Jace e Isabelle stanno affrontando un piccolo gruppo, spalla contro spalla, mentre tirano calci e si muovono in una serie di mosse rapide e precise.

 

Uno degli uomini di Benedict prende la pistola che ha al fianco e Alec sta per lanciarsi in avanti quando un piccolo coltello vola per aria, conficcandosi saldamente nella coscia dell'uomo, che crolla con un grido. Il sorriso di vittoria di Clary è tagliente, e Alec le fa un cenno di ringraziamento, prima che si dividano, affrontando gli uomini che si precipitano verso di loro.

 

Fortunatamente, Luke e i tre agenti rimanenti sono sbucati dal piano di sopra. I colpi echeggiano in tutto l'edificio e alcuni uomini al piano inferiore cadono all'istante. Alec alza la testa e vede quattro pistole puntate verso il basso, che abbattono i malviventi il più rapidamente possibile. Annuisce, ringraziandoli, prima di riportare la sua attenzione sugli uomini rimasti.

 

Jace e Clary stanno facendosi strada verso il luogo in cui stanno portando via la bomba. Jonathan è un nemico pericoloso, sconsiderato nelle sue mosse, che non batte ciglio. Solleva il braccio, mira e abbatte uno degli agenti prima che Isabelle lo calci bruscamente alla spina dorsale, il tallone che gli si abbatte sulla schiena con uno schiocco intenso. Lui fa una smorfia, ma si gira rapidamente su un fianco e balza di nuovo su, curvandosi a malapena.

 

Questo lascia la sorella di Alec ad affrontare l'uomo da sola. Alza i pugni, e anche Jonathan, e Alec è quasi grato che siano troppo vicini l'uno all'altro per usare le pistole. Gli altri agenti stanno abbattendo facilmente gli uomini di Valentine, ora che il numero degli agenti è aumentato grazie all’aiuto di quelli rimasti sopra, ma quando Alec si gira, e vede Magnus circondato da alcuni uomini, che lo stanno accerchiando come lupi, esita.

 

Esita abbastanza da capire quanto sia pericolosa la situazione. Qualcuno gli tira un pugno in faccia, e lui barcolla all'indietro, quasi abbastanza da cadere sui binari. Fortunatamente, la sua schiena colpisce un pilastro e lui usa quell’improvviso rimbalzo per focalizzare la mente.

 

“Tutti fuori” scatta Valentine, il primo segno di agitazione nella voce. Si rivolge ai pochi uomini più vicini e, non appena li ha chiamati loro si girano e lo circondano, proteggendolo mentre si accovaccia e si lancia sull'altro binario, scomparendo alla vista.

 

Alec sta ancora riacquistando la lucidità quando il suo aggressore cade improvvisamente, rivelando un altro uomo dietro. Alec ammicca, cercando di concentrarsi.

 

"Non credo proprio".

 

Una voce, ora vicina al suo orecchio, mormora compiaciuta quelle parole. D'istinto, Alec allunga la mano e afferra un lembo della camicia di quell’uomo, prima di rendersi conto, ovviamente, di chi si tratta.

 

"Accidenti. Scusa".

 

Il sorriso di Magnus non scompare. Nonostante i pochi secondi che hanno a disposizione, si prende ancora il tempo di sporgersi in avanti e di sfiorare le labbra di Alec.

 

"Là. Perdonato. Oh, e grazie per l’azione di salvataggio " dice Magnus. "Andiamo", aggiunge, e poi costringe Alec a muoversi, e stanno saltando giù, correndo dietro a Valentine insieme.

 

I due uomini più vicini a Valentine si voltano, facendo scattare la sicura delle pistole, mentre Alec e Magnus saltano giù sulla linea. Prima che gli uomini possano mirare, due colpi esplodono, e i due cadono a lato stringendosi una gamba. Valentine lancia un rapido sguardo verso l'alto, prima di urlare ai due successivi del cerchio di coprirlo. Quindi estrae la sua pistola e mira alle balconate. I suoi colpi risuonano chiaramente, la sua mira è precisa e quando i tiratori dall'alto smettono di sparare, Alec sa che si stanno mettendo al riparo.

 

I due uomini abbandonano le armi e si precipitano in avanti. Alec affonda saldamente le scarpe negli spazi tra i binari e avverte la tensione del corpo di Magnus, pronto a combattere. Due contro due dovrebbero essere facile, ma stanno muovendosi in uno spazio confinato e dovranno anche continuare a cercare gli altri aggressori.

 

"Questa volta non mi terrai indietro, vero?" dice rapidamente a Magnus.

 

"Alexander, davvero, ora non è il momento di discutere su cosa mi tocca fare quando devo salvarti il culo ..."

 

Viene interrotto da una carica. Si tuffa in avanti, infila la lama nella rotula dell'uomo e poi non perde tempo a sparare verso l'alto, calando la mano di taglio sul naso dell'uomo. Rapido, preciso e potente, Magnus sta già inseguendo l'altro uomo.

 

Alec abbatte il suo primo avversario pochi secondi dopo, prima di girarsi per recuperare. È quasi un gioco, ma la posta in gioco è la più alta mai esistita: non solo la sopravvivenza, ma una vita, la costruzione di un futuro, una promessa da mantenere.

 

E con tutte le sorprese scioccanti che la giornata sta offrendo, Alec trova che l’ultima sia la più sorprendente.

 

Si sente il clic di una pistola e, quando Alec alza lo sguardo, seguendo con gli occhi la canna dell’arma che gli viene premuta alla fronte, si avvede del suo proprietario.

 

"Stai giù, agente" ordina Valentine, premendogli la pistola in fronte. “E ordina anche gli altri di fermarsi. Me ne vado di qui con mio figlio e i miei soldi, o sarai il primo a morire”. I suoi occhi freddi non mostrano alcun rimorso, e Alec non ha dubbi sul fatto che se anche solo trasale, risuonerà un colpo e i suoi ultimi secondi saranno stati trascorsi a fissare un signore del crimine.

 

Mesi e mesi fa, forse avrebbe scrollato nelle spalle: accettato il rischio. La sua vita non è una priorità qui. Ma ora, Alec è sicuro di una cosa, e cioè che vuole uscirne vivo. No. Non solo quello. Che _merita_ di uscirne vivo, e col cavolo che permetterà a Valentine di portargli via il futuro che sta cercando di crearsi.

 

Valentine aggrotta le sopracciglia, avvertendo lo strano cambiamento di Alec. Lì per lì non si muove e poi, all'improvviso, cambia posizione, ruotando la pistola verso-

 

 _Magnus_.

 

Alec si costringe a rimanere fermo, ma quando Valentine sorride, è chiaro che la sua reazione è stata sufficiente per confermare a Valentine l'ovvio. Mentre Magnus sarà sempre la sua forza, un partner e una scelta, Valentine lo sta usando adesso come esca.

 

 _Sa che non lo lascerò morire_.

 

"A te la scelta, agente" dice Valentine con calma. Ha ancora l’atteggiamento dell’uomo che dà gli ordini, e davvero lo è. "O me ne vado o l'assassino tirerà il suo ultimo respiro."

 

"Non provarci" scatta Magnus, fissando la canna della pistola senza nemmeno battere ciglio. Sta attento a non muoversi, ma le sue mani tremano mentre si chiudono a pugno lungo i fianchi. È arrabbiato e impaurito, ma ancora pieno di coraggio. "Alec, devi portarlo dentro."

 

"Cosa?"

 

Alec viene invaso dallo stupore. Per un momento, pensa che Magnus stia rivolgendo le sue parole a Valentine, ma apparentemente no.

 

“Tick tock” lo avverte Valentine, premendo la pistola più a fondo. Fissa Alec, aspettando la sua risposta.

 

"Non intendo scegliere-"

 

In quel momento, la sorpresa.

 

Succede così in fretta che Alec non capisce esattamente cosa stia accadendo, finché realizza che Magnus lo sta trascinando indietro, un braccio steso davanti a lui, come per proteggerlo dall'impatto. Una pistola spara, e per un terribile, lungo momento Alec fissa il proprio petto, aspettandosi di vedere una macchia di sangue. Si gira verso Magnus, sollevato quando si rende conto che anche lui è ancora in piedi.

 

E quando il corpo di Valentine si abbatte a terra, Alec vede il foro insanguinato nella parte posteriore della sua testa. Il suo corpo senza vita rimane sui binari e Alec resta in piedi, congelato dallo shock, fino a quando l'unica domanda che rimane da fare è: chi ha sparato?

 

Alec alza lo sguardo e lo spazio dietro Valentine mostra un ragazzo con le mani tremanti, il viso pallido e una pistola semisollevata.

 

Sean getta la pistola sul marciapiede e solleva il mento, incontrando gli occhi di Alec senza esitazione. La sua espressione è vacua, ma la sua stanchezza estrema è evidente dalle borse sotto i suoi occhi, e dal sospiro che gli sfugge, un sospiro da vecchio. Non cerca di scappare. Né di usare di nuovo la pistola, né tenta di reagire quando Alec si avvicina. Si limita ad aspettare.

 

Tutt'intorno a loro ciò che rimane dopo la battaglia, e Alec sente il sollievo mescolarsi con la sorpresa. Hanno vinto, nonostante i tanti colpi di scena.

 

"La prima volta che uccidi qualcuno?" chiede infine al ragazzo.

 

Sean fissa Valentine, l'uomo violento nel cui mondo ha vissuto per anni. Non c'è rimorso, e neppure incertezza, mentre osserva il corpo accartocciato e il proiettile insanguinato infilato nella testa dell'uomo.

 

Quando il ragazzo risponde - suo cugino, Alec continua a ricordare a se stesso - scuote la testa.

 

"La quinta", lo corregge piano, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

 

Alec trasale. Sean parla delle quattro reclute che sono morte.

 

Non sa se fidarsi o no del ragazzo, quindi anche se lo volta delicatamente per ammanettarlo, Alec dice ancora: "Grazie."

 

Ci sarà tempo più tardi per fare giustizia e per discutere. Per ora, devono recuperare la bomba e riportarla alla base, al suo posto.

 

Suo zio è già stato arrestato da Jace, mentre Clary sta finendo di legare gli altri due uomini a guardia della bomba, e mentre Benedict fissa suo figlio ad occhi spalancati, sembra così vulnerabile che ad Alec viene voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia.

 

Come osa poter crescere un figlio, dopo aver portato via la vita di Max? Come osa suo zio arrabbiarsi con Sean per aver preso posizione, quando ha permesso che suo figlio venisse trasformato in un'arma?

 

 _Il Clave non gli ha dato molta scelta_ , ricorda Alec a se stesso. Ed ecco qui: il doloroso riconoscere che le cose nel mondo, nella giustizia e nella vendetta, non sono mai bianche o nere. Non è semplice e non lo sarà mai.

 

Le manette scattano salde e Alec guida suo cugino verso gli altri, mentre aspettano che quelli sul tetto si uniscano a loro.

 

Per Max, pensa Alec, perché non importa chi sia la colpa e chi abbia mancato di lealtà verso chi, il suo fratellino sarà sempre quello che ne avrà pagato il prezzo.

 

Alcuni agenti sono feriti e Isabelle ha un taglio sulla guancia e lividi che le si stanno formando sulla mascella, mentre afferra strettamente Jonathan per le spalle. Lui si inginocchia, in silenzio, e Alec lo fissa mentre si precipita verso di lui. Riesce a sentire i passi di Magnus dietro di sé, ma in quel momento, fissando Jonathan, la rabbia di Alec arriva in superficie e consuma la sua vittoria. La contamina con sanguinosa ferocia.

 

“No” esclama Alec, alzando la voce mentre Isabelle estrae un paio di manette. "Non ancora" le ordina, dirigendosi verso di loro.

 

"Alec, non-"

 

"Questo è per Lucy," ringhia Alec e molla un manrovescio contro la guancia di Jonathan. E quando lo vede a malapena trasalire, Alec sente il sangue ribollire di furia crescente. Nella sua mente appaiono i volti delle giovani reclute; i loro futuri perduti, le loro vite distrutte.

 

Ignora lo sguardo scioccato sul viso di Izzy e alza l'altra mano. "E questo è per Milos, e Hilary, e Charlie."

 

Quando ha finito, Alec afferra l'uomo per il colletto e sibila: "E questo è per mio fratello, Max." Si sporge in avanti e abbatte un colpo finale alla mascella di Jonathan, eppure non è ancora abbastanza per calmare la sua rabbia.

 

La cosa peggiora quando Jonathan sputa una boccata di sangue. "Chi?" ringhia e poi ride, un suono selvaggio e terribile.

 

"Tiralo su" dice piano Alec. Quando Izzy scuote la testa, Alec ignora le preoccupazioni della sorella e afferra Jonathan, spingendolo di nuovo contro il pilastro.

 

Fa un piccolo passo indietro, con il petto che si solleva mentre fissa l'uomo, sanguinante e indebolito, ma con un crudele sorriso sul volto.

 

Improvvisamente, compare un familiare lampo di rosa, quando Jonathan fruga all'interno della sua giacca. Estrae lentamente qualcosa e incontra lo sguardo di Alec sorridendo lentamente.

 

"Pensi che questo pezzo di merda significhi qualcosa per il tuo assassino?"

 

Perché attira l'attenzione di Alec? Che si volta, osserva e sussulta. La vecchia pistola di Magnus.

 

La pistola che significa così tanto per lui, sta penzolando dall'indice di Jonathan, mentre lui fischietta, ed è uno spettacolo così beffardo, e insopportabilmente arrogante, che Alec non riflette neppure, carica l'uomo e inizia a pestarlo. I suoi pugni atterrano nello stomaco di Jonathan, alla mascella e il suo ginocchio si solleva a colpire ogni parte sensibile che Jonathan lasci scoperta – e lui lo lascia fare.

 

"Alec, basta!"

 

Sente qualcuno che lo chiama, ma la pistola è ancora stretta nelle mani di quell'uomo e Alec, con tutto se stesso, non può permetterlo. Grida, spinge Jonathan a terra, cadendo con lui e appioppandogli alcuni pugni ben assestati sul naso. Che si incrina, e il sangue sgorga, riversandosi sui denti di Jonathan mentre quello sorride.

 

Ma perché sorride?

 

Alec non può sopportarlo, la crudeltà, la necessità di avere potere e controllo.

 

È solo quando si rende conto che finalmente ha la pistola, ha nelle sue mani l'amata pistola speciale di Magnus, che finalmente si ferma. Cade all'indietro, oscillando, e si costringe a tirarsi in piedi. La vista gli si offusca e le vertigini minacciano di costringerlo a chinarsi, ma non importa; la pistola è sua, è di nuovo di Magnus. Nessuno gliela porterà via un’altra volta, nessuno gli porterà di nuovo via Magnus. È al sicuro, la pistola è al sicuro, sta bene, è vivo-

 

"Hey-"

 

Alec si gira e lo chiama. Beh, ci prova, ma le parole gli escono come un borbottio, e quando cerca di parlare, c'è qualcosa che non va nella sua voce, come se il suo cervello si stesse concentrando su qualcos'altro, qualcosa di più importante.

 

Alla fine individua Magnus nella piccola folla e lui sta correndogli incontro, chissà perché. Alec vuole sorridergli, ci prova. La lotta è finita, perché Magnus sta correndo? È vivo e vegeto e al sicuro e sembra inarrestabile mentre corre verso di lui.

 

 _Bellissimo_ , pensa Alec.

 

La sua bocca forma delle parole, ma Alec non le sente. Nelle orecchie ha un suono, e scuote la testa per schiarirsi la mente, stringendo forte la pistola.

 

Quando Magnus gli è vicino, Alec inciampa in avanti, porgendogliela. "Ehi, ti ho preso ... ti ho preso la ... l-la ..."

 

Questa volta, sente la lingua pesante e improvvisamente emette un gemito, mentre la vista gli si oscura quasi completamente.

 

_Che cazzo è-_

 

 _Oh_.

 

Ciò che Alec ha scambiato per stanchezza o emozione, è improvvisamente qualcosa di molto peggio.

 

Il piccolo pugnale che gli sporge dal fianco - e la giacca deve essersi spostata mentre tirava pugni a Jonathan – gli sta urlando di prestare attenzione.

 

"Alec!" Magnus ha gli occhi spalancati, l’espressione addolorata e scioccata, e grida, un grido disperato.

 

Le sue dita scivolano a premere sulla ferita e, dopo un momento, Alec inciampa in avanti. Magnus è lì, lo afferra mentre cade e gli tiene dolcemente la testa. Una mano ferma preme sulla sua ferita e Alec stringe i denti, cercando di combattere la vertigine.

 

Ma perde rapidamente la sua battaglia per rimanere cosciente.

 

L'ultima cosa che Alec vede è Magnus che getta la pistola a lato e tiene invece lui con entrambe le mani. Sente quelle mani morbide contro la nuca e la schiena e qualcuno ora forse lo sta trasportando, perché la sua schiena non tocca il pavimento-

 

L'ultima cosa che Alec ode è: "Alexander, non provare ..."

 

E poi i suoi occhi si chiudono.

 


	22. Capitolo 22

 

_Famiglia_

Per Magnus, è la parola che spesso significa “trovare delle scuse”. Significa chiudere un occhio, perché il sangue è sangue, e se sei nato in una famiglia cattiva, con sangue corrotto, ci si aspetta che diventi corrotto anche tu. Non è una parola buona, appunto, è più un argomento di discussione: qualcosa da lanciare in faccia a qualcuno quando è il momento.

Quindi, quando il medico dell'ospedale privato dell'Istituto alza una mano e avverte che solo ai familiari è consentito aspettare, Magnus è ad un passo dal dichiarare guerra.

Che diamine è la famiglia? Il sangue? Chi ti alleva? No. Spiegarlo comporta un viaggio nella memoria e lo scegliere chi ti sta accanto, sempre, e costruire la tua personalità grazie al supporto e all'amore, non con lo sminuire e lo scoraggiare le persone.

Tutto ciò che Magnus sa, in questo momento, è che Alec sta sanguinando da qualche parte su un tavolo operatorio e a lui viene ordinato di andarsene.

Ad un attimo dal prendere a pugni il dottore, o almeno dirgli di tutto, la furia di Magnus viene placata quando - non per la prima volta in questo mese, o probabilmente nell'anno - Isabelle gli salva ancora una volta la giornata.

"È nostro cugino."

"Non sembri imparentato." Insieme a quell'osservazione fastidiosa, l'uomo ha persino il coraggio di inarcare un sopracciglio.

"Ma ci assomigliamo tanto, vero?" Magnus quasi ringhia, sfidando il dottore, l'assistente, chiunque diavolo sia - un impiccio, ecco cosa sono questi qua – ad opporsi ancora. Sono in piedi fuori dall'ala privata e la sala d'aspetto interna sembra sempre più lontana ad ogni momento che passa.

Magnus pensa che se non lo faranno entrare al più presto, il dottore rischia di svegliarsi in un letto del suo stesso ospedale sentendosi come se fosse stato investito da un camion.

"Senti", Izzy posa una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo, fissandolo. “Se potessi chiudere un occhio, sarebbe fantastico. Solo fino a quando non avremo qualche notizia, e poi ce ne andremo, te lo prometto, non saprai nemmeno che siamo stati qui." Il suo sorriso è bello e affascinante, e il tono incantevole della sua voce attira l'attenzione dell'uomo "Lo faresti per me? Per favore? ” chiede piano lei, leccandosi le labbra.

Il dottore rimane immobile, poi guarda Magnus e Izzy. Sospira, probabilmente rendendosi conto che lo attende la morte, se cercherà di cacciare Magnus. "Bene. Entrate appena esce il primario chirurgo." Se ne va senza un'altra parola, con il camice bianco che fluttua dietro di lui.

Mentre si dirigono nella piccola sala d'aspetto, ingombra di sedie blu e piena di silenzio, Magnus riesce a rivolgersi a Izzy. "Grazie"borbotta, ancora incapace di sedersi.  Cammina su e giù, invece, incapace di calmare l'energia che lo pervade; l'ansia, la paura, il dolore quasi fisico di vedere Alec ferito e delirante nell'ambulanza privata. 

Isabelle è stranamente calma, ma il suo labbro trema quando cerca di sorridere. "Nessun problema." Si siede e incrocia le gambe come una bambina, chinandosi in avanti mentre si morde l’unghia del pollice. Alza lo sguardo e annuisce, sicura. "Hai diritto di essere qui tanto quanto me."

Magnus sente allora un guizzo di senso di colpa, tra la frustrazione, lo shock e la preoccupazione, perché anche Isabelle deve gestire l'attesa delle notizie su suo fratello, e Magnus è qui, che cammina e pensa a se stesso. Nei dieci minuti necessari per trasferire Alec dal terminal dell'esercito all'Istituto, Magnus è abbastanza sicuro di aver scoperto quanto insopportabilmente, e in modo straziante, il tempo possa rallentare e allungarsi. E allo stesso tempo, è stato un lampo, e ora sono qui, a guardare Alec che viene portato in sala operatoria, mentre camminano e aspettano nella sala color pastello.

 _Non era una ferita profonda_ _,_  continua a ripetersi Magnus.  _Ce la farà. Ce la farà. Alec è forte. Ce la farà_ ...

Quando Maryse arriva, due minuti dopo, con Jace alle calcagna – essendosi lui offerto volontario per allontanarsi e andare a prenderla dopo che erano arrivati – non appare disponibile a stare zitta e aspettare.

"Che cosa è successo?" chiede. I suoi occhi sgranati tradiscono la sorpresa, e Magnus si chiede quanto sappia. A parte il ferimento di Alec, lei sa di suo cognato? E della missione? 

Isabelle prende il comando, alzandosi dal suo posto e andando verso di lei. I suoi occhi possono essere pieni di lacrime, ma la sua espressione è determinata e concentrata, una maschera Lightwood di ansia nascosta. Sono tutti ancora in divisa, e Isabelle è piena di lividi, e di tagli sulla guancia, ma mette su un’espressione coraggiosa. "Mamma, mi dispiace, presenteremo rapporto il più presto possibile-"

Maryse agita una mano per farla tacere, scioccandoli tutti quando sibila, “Non mi interessa. In questo momento, mi importa di mio figlio. Che cosa è successo?"

"Stava combattendo contro Jonathan Morgenstern, e durante la lotta, Jonathan è riuscito a ... ferirlo." dice Isabelle cautamente. I suoi occhi rimangono inchiodati sulla madre, e Magnus è colpevolmente riconoscente del fatto che lei non lo stia guardando. "Non ha perso troppo sangue, ma è svenuto per lo shock, e lo stanno operando adesso. Non dovrebbe essere una cosa lunga, mamma, starà bene. Era solo una lama corta e ... e non ha leso alcun organo vitale ... ". Izzy si allontana, il tremore nella sua voce rivela quanto è preoccupata.

Rimanere forti per i tuoi cari è difficile. Magnus decide - incautamente, stupidamente, forse giustamente - di aiutarla, affrontando con riluttanza l'altra donna. "Maryse, mi prenderò la piena responsabilità per il ferimento di Alec."

Tutti voltano bruscamente la testa verso di lui e gli occhi di Isabelle si spalancano per l'orrore e lo shock. Jace aggrotta le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa.

No, non lo sta facendo per essere un martire, o perché è fuori di testa - anche se sapere che Alec è ferito non lo sta aiutando a rimanere calmo - ma Magnus sa che il Clave e Maryse vorranno delle risposte, qualcosa di semplice. Spiegare loro perché Alec abbia cercato di recuperare una pistola rosa apparentemente ordinaria, o forse inutilmente sfacciata, farebbe sì che il Clave dia con facilità la colpa alle loro emozioni. Trasformandole in una trappola in cui farli cadere, dicendo che il loro amore è pericoloso, che Alec è ferito a causa dei suoi sentimenti per Magnus.

Ci sono centinaia di modi per scambiare le carte riguardo questo sfortunato attacco e Magnus può sentirli tutti, che aleggiano attorno a loro, aspettando di essere nominati.

Fino a quando Alec non è sveglio e possono affrontare la cosa insieme, Magnus sa che questa è l'opzione migliore, il modo migliore per mantenere la situazione sotto controllo.

"Come?" chiede Maryse, freddamente.

Magnus la affronta a testa alta, ma mantiene la voce ferma e calma, ignorando gli sguardi ansiosi degli altri due. "Avrei dovuto coprire Alec." dice. "Ero il più vicino e non ho visto il pugnale. Mi dispiace."

Segue il silenzio. Quel tipo di silenzio che potresti tagliare col coltello e servire a una dozzina di persone, e tutti lo restituirebbero accompagnato da lamentele. Un silenzio troppo teso. Amaro. Pieno di ansia e di frustrazione. 

Lei non scatta, né perde la pazienza, il che è ciò che più stupisce Magnus. 

Dopo un po', Maryse si gira e sprofonda in una delle sedie. “Si sveglierà?” chiede piano, e nella sua voce si insinua la sconfitta, come orgoglio ferito. 

È in quel momento che Magnus si rende conto che è troppo spaventata per ricordarsi di odiare. 

Che ironicamente sfortunata svolta del destino.  

"Sì." risponde Magnus, senza esitazione. 

Per un momento, si aspetta che Maryse crolli o lo ignori completamente.

Perciò, quando lei alza di nuovo la testa e chiede: "Come fai a saperlo?", non suona come un’accusa. Sta quasi chiedendo di darle un po’ della sua certezza, della sua convinzione.

Jace e Isabelle sono ancora in silenzio, entrambi al fianco di Magnus e fissano la donna accasciata sulla sedia. 

"I Lightwood sono forti." le ricorda Magnus. "Alec lo è in modo straordinario. Ce la farà, lo so che ce la farà. "

"Ha ragione, mamma." Isabelle si inginocchia e prende delicatamente le mani di sua madre tra le sue. La tocca con cautela, incerta nel suo tentativo di avvicinarsi a lei. "Conosci Alec. Ce la farà. Dobbiamo solo avere fede."

Maryse non risponde subito, e fissa stupita le loro mani intrecciate. Sospira. Ancora una volta, quel senso di resa, quella quieta tristezza, sono uno strano spettacolo in una donna solitamente così poco affettuosa. Così testarda e inamovibile. "Non riesco a credere di essere seduta qui, e di dover provare questa cosa un’altra volta" dice. 

In quel momento Magnus prova un senso di colpa, anche se chiaramente non è colpa sua, né della missione, né di Alec, né di Max. In effetti, ora conosce la storia di Benedict, ed è in parte colpa del Clave, tanto quanto è colpa dei Morgenstern. È un circolo vizioso di colpa e vendetta sanguinosa.

"Mi dispiace." Parla onestamente, e diretto, a Maryse, anche se si avvicina agli altri.

Isabelle e Jace sembrano esitare allora, entrambi andando a sedersi accanto a Maryse. Danno una rapida occhiata a Magnus e lui recepisce facilmente il messaggio. Neppure si sente insultato, solo comprensivo. Hanno bisogno di tempo come famiglia e, ad essere onesti, anche Magnus ha bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo, per respirare, per schiarirsi le idee e per pensare. 

Esplora alcune delle parti dell’ala ovest dell'Istituto, camminando silenzioso come un fantasma attraverso le sale e i corridoi. Si prende il suo tempo, non permettendosi di rivivere la missione più e più volte, ma semplicemente ricordandosi di funzionare. Per mantenere in moto il suo cuore. Per un lungo momento, teme che si stia spezzando. Giura di poterlo sentire creparsi e sgretolarsi ad ogni momento che passa, perché solo l'idea, il semplice orrendo pensiero, che Alec che non ce la faccia, è sufficiente per distruggere il suo intero mondo. 

Incapace di rimanere lontano, Magnus torna nella sala d'aspetto. Quando torna, Maryse è sparita, e anche Jace, e quando Isabelle si accorge della sua espressione terrorizzata, sorride e gli spiega rapidamente che archivieranno il rapporto della missione, e torneranno in fretta, e che lei e Magnus devono chiamare se ci sono novità.

"Ma ... perché sono stato scelto per restare?" chiede Magnus, nelle sue parole un debole mormorio di stupore. 

Isabelle sorride e risponde semplicemente: "Immagino che anche la mamma sappia quale viso lui voglia vedere per primo."

A quel punto, il sorriso che tende le labbra di Magnus è finalmente genuino.

~

"Ehi, tesoro ..."

La mano che scuote cautamente Magnus è altrettanto gentile della voce che parla dolcemente.

Battendo le palpebre, Magnus salta su a sedere e si guarda intorno. Quando si è addormentato? Che ore sono adesso? C'è qualche notizia-

"Il tuo amico, scusa, cugino, -" l'infermiera dai capelli scuri sorride con calore, e quando gli fa l'occhiolino, Magnus sa che la battuta voleva essere gentile - "starà bene."

Gli posa una mano sull’avambraccio. “La sua mamma e la sua famiglia sono con lui in questo momento, ma puoi entrare dopo. Lo stiamo tenendo incosciente per un po', solo per far riposare il cervello. Ha perso un bel po' di sangue, ma sarà in via di guarigione in pochissimo tempo. Il peggio è passato, davvero.”

Magnus districa le gambe dalla sedia e si alza. Troppo velocemente. Gli si annebbia la vista, vede puntini che appaiono come spille e aghi per il cervello. Tuttavia, non riesce a stare fermo. Si stira, inarcando la schiena, sciogliendo gli arti e risvegliando il corpo e la mente. 

_Alec sta bene. Alec sta bene._

Sebbene le parti logiche del cervello di Magnus lo abbiano sempre creduto, ascoltarlo nella realtà è diverso. Lo rende da spaventato a fiducioso, da desideroso a certo. 

È ancora perso nei suoi pensieri - pensieri felici - quando gli altri escono dalla stanza. I segni sotto gli occhi di Maryse tradiscono la stanchezza e le spalle di Jace sono ancora curve, ma i loro sorrisi sono meno forzati. 

"Magnus, Alec è ... lui è ..."

Isabelle si interrompe con un singhiozzo soffocato e, incapace di finire, gli getta le braccia attorno al collo.

"Lo so. Ho sentito." Magnus sorride tremante, ricambiando l’abbraccio e tenendola per la vita. "Voi Lightwood siete un disastro, ma siete il mio mondo". La prende affettuosamente in giro. "Sono così sollevato."

"Dio, ho pensato, solo per un secondo, che ..."

Isabelle si tira indietro, rimanendogli vicina, mentre lo guarda ad occhi spalancati, chiaramente spaventata.

"Pensavi di perdere un altro fratello." dice Magnus.

Prima che Izzy possa dire qualcos'altro, Jace si avvicina e appoggia la mano sul braccio di Magnus, incontrando i suoi occhi con un calore sorprendente. Beh, non è una sorpresa che Jace sia capace di amare, ma Magnus è piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere questo amore diretto verso di lui, nel sollievo che stanno condividendo. 

"Il peggio è passato." conferma Jace, e nei suoi occhi è tornata la luce: il suo migliore amico è salvo e in vita. 

Magnus annuisce, semplicemente, inghiottendo la tensione. Tutta questa emozione finirà per farlo piangere, ed è abbastanza sicuro di avere abbastanza orgoglio da non disperarsi di fronte a Maryse Lightwood, nonostante i loro recenti piccoli passi in avanti. 

Lei sta osservando i loro abbracci senza dire una parola, ma dopo aver dato loro tempo più che sufficiente per festeggiare, si schiarisce la gola.

"Jace, Isabelle, noi dobbiamo andare. Il Clave ha bisogno di entrambi i vostri rapporti sulla missione nel giro di un’ora." Maryse annuisce, quasi a se stessa. "Dobbiamo chiamare Luke e pianificare anche la nostra operazione di pulizia. Non c'è tempo da perdere." 

Da perdere? Magnus nasconde il suo cipiglio. Rallegrarsi perché qualcuno che ami riuscirà a superare la notte è perdere tempo? La rabbia gli sciupa il momento, ma in un certo senso, Magnus ne è lieto. La frustrazione è normale. Sentire il bisogno di abbracciare Maryse, o sorridere con gratitudine, è chiedere troppo. 

"Non preoccuparti per noi" lo rassicura Isabelle, richiamando la sua attenzione su di lei. Lei sorride allegra, l'agente fiducioso e brillante che è di solito ritorna nel pieno dei suoi colori. "Puoi entrare a vedere Alec. Prenditi il tuo tempo e invia il tuo rapporto quando puoi. Vieni a trovarmi quando vuoi discutere i piani per catturare il resto del cartello. Io ti ho coperto, soltanto. ..fallo anche tu per me? "

"Lo prometto. Sarò pronto più tardi." Magnus le stringe la mano, sorridendo morbidamente per il sollievo. "Ho solo bisogno di vederlo , Isabelle."

Jace annuisce con aria di comprensione. "Lo so. E’ stato lo stesso per me. A presto, Bane." 

Con un ultimo momento di rassicurazione condivisa, i tre si allontanano e escono dall'ala dell'ospedale. Magnus si chiede quanto sia difficile per loro tornare al lavoro. Presume che Jace e Isabelle stiano usando il ferimento di Alec come motivazione per lavorare, ma cosa sta pensando Maryse? È arrabbiata, nervosa, entrambe le cose?

Chissà cosa succede nella testa di quella donna.  _Non lo saprò mai. Non penso di volerlo sapere_. 

Rimane fuori dalla stanza d'ospedale almeno per un altro minuto. Il tremito del suo cuore lo spinge ad entrare, ma indugia sulla soglia, improvvisamente diviso tra il voler vedere Alec e il prepararsi per le emozioni che verranno. 

Sfidando il caldo, Magnus chiude gli occhi, fa un respiro profondo attraverso il naso e chiude la porta dietro di sé. 

È una camera spaziosa, quasi accogliente, con pareti color caramello, una TV a schermo piatto e un divano nell'angolo. Le tende morbide sono parzialmente aperte per far entrare un po' di luce dall'esterno. L'odore di antisettico e di sapone tipico dell'ospedale qui non arriva molto, e Magnus prende un respiro profondo e riconoscente, prima di rendersi conto che non c'è nient'altro con cui distrarsi.

Riluttante, dirige il suo sguardo sul letto e, soprattutto, sulla persona che lo occupa.

 _Alexander_.

La sensazione di mortalità gli si stringe attorno alla gola come un cappio. Mentre entra nella stanza, non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dalla vista di un Alec immobile.

Ci sono alcuni monitor che emettono segnali acustici e un insieme di tubi e una sacca di sangue, che gocciola nell'avambraccio di Alec. Magnus cerca di ingoiare la bile disgustosa che gli riveste l'interno della gola, attaccandosi al palato, e impedendogli di emettere una parola.

Non che ne abbia molte, per una volta. Almeno non utili.

La sua mano incontra la fredda sbarra del letto ed è uno shock improvviso. Magnus la racchiude con la mano, lentamente e con attenzione, come se fosse invece la mano di Alec. Immagina che il metallo freddo sia pelle calda e una mano gentile, ricevuta con un sorriso accennato e due bellissimi occhi nocciola aperti. Lo immagina così fortemente che per un lungo, doloroso momento, Alec è sveglio e getta le braccia intorno a Magnus, mentre ride e gli sussurra che tutto andrà bene da ora in poi.

Ma la verità, Magnus lo sa, è questa: Alec è qui per colpa sua. Intenzionale o meno, la pistola è la ragione per cui Alec non ha visto arrivare il coltello. Le emozioni che lo hanno accecato erano pericolose, e anche se fortunatamente è vivo e si sta riprendendo bene, Magnus sa che la prossima volta potrebbe essere fatale.

Cosa dire del fatto che ciascuno di loro sia disposto a rischiare la vita per l’altro così facilmente senza pensarci un attimo? Fino ad ora, tra tutti i discorsi di fede e il parlare del futuro, la paura sembrava così lontana, così facilmente superabile. Ma guardare Alec ora è completamente un'altra cosa.

Siamo mortali _,_  pensa Magnus, non si può negare, anche se è insopportabile pensarci.Ha visto altri perdere la propria battaglia, lasciando questo mondo, lasciando lui un po' più solo. Può sopportare di amare Alec, sapendo che gli potrebbe essere strappato?

 

_Sei un idiota._

Magnus batte le palpebre sorpreso. L’incredibile chiarezza della voce nella sua testa lo stupisce, ma è anche un conforto.

La voce impassibile di Alec diventa un po' più forte, un po' più ferma; la più strana voce della ragione che Magnus abbia mai sentito. Un sorriso gli appare sulle labbra.

Non riesco a credere che tu stia pensando questo. È stupido. Sei tu quello che mi ha fatto credere nel lottare, ed è quello che stavo facendo. Tu lo faresti in un batter d'occhio per me. È il nostro lavoro, ricordi? Dovremo solo stare più attenti in futuro. Il nostro futuro.

Un senso di certezza inizia a scaldare il petto di Magnus. Prende un altro respiro, più lento, questa volta, prima di sedersi sulla sedia accanto al letto. I monitor emettono un segnale, ma lui ne abbassa il volume, concentrandosi sui respiri tenui dell'agente addormentato.

 _Sei vivo. Questo è ciò che conta_.

“Alec,” lo saluta, questa volta ad alta voce. Incrocia le mani in grembo, incerto su dove guardare. Non che Alec possa vederlo, ma è comunque giusto fissare i suoi occhi chiusi mentre gli parla. "Mi è stato detto che ti sveglierai presto, quando te lo permetteranno, ma ... Non credo che sarò qui quando succederà."

Non appena lo dice, capisce che tornare indietro è impossibile.

L'impulso di piangere melodrammaticamente accanto al letto di Alec è allettante, ma Magnus lo respinge.

Questa non è una tragedia, è solo un inciampo sulla strada.

Ha bisogno di spiegare che cosa ha intenzione di fare dopo, e anche se Alec non lo può sentire – benché, da qualche parte dentro Magnus, qualcosa gli sussurra che forse, solo forse , potrebbe sentirlo - ha bisogno di pronunciare le parole. Ad alta voce.

“Ci sarà molto lavoro da fare. Ora che Valentine è morto, anche i suoi seguaci, la sua cerchia ristretta, devono essere fermati. Vado a finire il lavoro; per te, per me e per tutti coloro che hanno sofferto a causa dei Morgenstern. Non voglio vedere nessun altro passare attraverso questa tragedia. Ho le capacità necessarie per rendere questa pulizia il più liscia possibile e le userò. Mi dispiace se ciò significa che devo starti lontano per un po', ma lo prometto, tornerò da te. "

Magnus fa un altro respiro profondo, assaporandolo, lasciando che le parole giungano con naturalezza. “Te lo giuro, Alec. Non vado da nessuna parte” promette dolcemente. Il fremito nella sua voce gli dice che stanno per arrivare le lacrime, ma per ora può continuare.

Magnus si china e guarda Alec, concentrandosi sull'alzarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto, e sui robusti battiti del suo cuore riportati dal monitor. L'idea che Alec stia guarendo con il passare dei secondi dà a Magnus un nuovo tipo di speranza. È in grado di chinarsi su di lui e sorridere. Allunga una mano e gli tocca delicatamente la guancia, sorpreso dal suo calore.

“Quando ti sveglierai, non sarai solo” mormora Magnus, sentendo finalmente le lacrime formarsi dietro le palpebre. “Sei così amato e spero che tu te ne renda conto. Non sarai mai solo".

Mentre accarezza la guancia di Alec, con un dito tremante, Magnus sa che le lacrime che cadono sono di sollievo. Bruciano, tuttavia, e gli ricordano la paura che ha provato. La tensione delle spalle si attenua, ma la preoccupazione e la paura di perdere Alec sono ancora lì, vicino alla superficie.

Magnus si asciuga le lacrime e aspetta di sentirsi abbastanza calmo per continuare.

"Se resto", dice piano, "vedrò il tuo sorriso e sarò spacciato. Non lascerò il tuo capezzale. Ma è il mio turno di assumermi le responsabilità al posto tuo. Immagino sia quello che si fa quando ami qualcuno. Rendi la loro vita più semplice, a poco a poco. Prendi i loro guai e li condividi. ”

Pensando ai suoi amici, nuovi, vecchi e a quelli che hanno lasciato questo mondo, Magnus rimane muto per un paio di secondi. Se l'amore è la ragione per combattere, allora Dio sa che Magnus è disposto ad aprire l'inferno per guadagnarselo. Ma condividere i fardelli di qualcuno, capire veramente che in una relazione ci si scambia posto, per farsi da scudo l’uno con l’altro, oltre che condividere la scintilla dell’amore, è in qualche modo nuovo per lui.

Le relazioni vanno e vengono, ma per Magnus, questo, Alec, è diverso. L'amore lo sta trasformando nella migliore versione di sé.

Questa volta, Magnus è contento di piangere, perché significa che i suoi sentimenti sono reali, sono forti.

Appoggia di nuovo le mani sulla ringhiera del letto, inclinando il mento verso l’alto. "Non sei un idiota, Alexander, anche se sicuramente dovremo discutere di tutto ciò" - fa una pausa indicando la ferita bendata appena sotto la cassa toracica di Alec con un lieve sorriso sul viso.

"So che lo sai già, ma te lo dirò non appena ti rivedrò. Non ho più paura. Lasciarti, anche solo per un po', non mi spaventa. Ho fiducia in ciò che siamo diventati".

Fa una pausa, inspira lentamente e poi sorride.

"Ti amo, Alexander, e troveremo la strada per tornare l'un l'altro."

Dirlo ad alta voce porta un sorriso gioioso sul viso di Magnus. La tensione nel suo petto svanisce, liberandosi nella calda sensazione dell'amore. Allunga di nuovo la mano, questa volta prendendo quella libera di Alec, quella senza flebo.

Ne accarezza col pollice il dorso mentre parla.

"In mezzo ai casini, e con i Morgensterns e il Clave sul nostro cammino, abbiamo sempre resistito", dice. "Ho amato molti uomini e donne nella mia vita, ma amare te è diventata un'avventura che voglio duri tutta una vita. E questo è il motivo per cui me ne vado per un po'. In modo che possiamo avere quella vita insieme. "

È l'opzione giusta. Un buon modo per finire ciò che hanno iniziato. Magnus lo sa, ma non per questo allontanarsi è più facile, anche solo per poco. Ma se Alec può essere abbastanza coraggioso da sfidare le regole e lottare per il loro amore, sicuramente Magnus è in grado di allontanarsi per fare in modo che rivedersi sia molto più dolce.

Tuttavia, dopo mesi in cui sono stati inseparabili, Magnus si rende conto di quanto strano sarà stare lontano da Alec. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua mano immobile: le piccole macchie che punteggiano le belle e lunghe dita che ha imparato a conoscere come le proprie. Magnus la solleva e ne bacia le nocche, le labbra che sfiorano dolcemente la pelle. Poi la abbassa, ma non la lascia andare.

"Non appena ti svegli, te la prenderai calma e non lavorerai per un po'", dice Magnus. Immagina che Alec possa sentire ogni parola e riesce praticamente a percepire il suo ostinato rifiuto a rimanere immobile. “Non essere testardo. Fai quello che dice la tua famiglia. Riposa. Decidi cosa vuoi, perché non posso sceglierlo per te, a meno che tu non voglia diventare un assassino, in caso eviterò di lasciarti il mio nuovo numero”. Poi ride.

Dopo qualche secondo, sospira. "Oh, Alec, amarti mi rende un uomo migliore ", dice piano, "Spero che tu lo sappia."

Rendendosi conto che è ora di andarsene, fissa Alec un'ultima volta, e poi si alza, pronto a partire. Si china, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. I capelli sono umidi e hanno disperato bisogno di una lavata, ma per Magnus Alec non è mai stato così bello e vivo. Ha le guance colorite e le labbra leggermente umide. Sembra delicato e forte allo stesso tempo, e Magnus sa che la guarigione sarà rapida.

"Riposa quella tua bellissima testa per me, hm?" Si sporge, indugiando su di lui. La luce gli illumina la guancia, scaldandola mentre si china. “Se questa fosse una fiaba, potrei baciarti e tu ti sveglieresti miracolosamente. Potrei portarti fuori di qui, stile damigella. Ti piacerebbe? ” Magnus ride piano, e forse è disperato, perché sa che, non appena se ne andrà, ci vorrà tutta la sua forza per non rientrare.

Appoggia la fronte contro quella di Alec, la pelle è calda e febbricitante, ma le pulsazioni, ancora una volta, sono forti.

"Dovrò solo aspettare che tu stia meglio" mormora Magnus, poi si gira per andarsene. Prende la sua borsa e si blocca, ricordando la cosa più importante di tutte.

Quando estrae l'oggetto desiderato, la pistola sembra non adattarsi più alle sue mani. È ancora un oggetto bello, ancora fatto su misura, glamour ed elegante, e aspetta di scivolare nel suo palmo, ma Magnus non sente più nulla. E non è perché è un simbolo di violenza.

"Alec", inizia. "C'è qualcosa per te nel cassetto in basso." Lo apre mentre parla. "Non sono un ingrato. Tutt’altro. So che l'hai fatto per me, per quello che significava per me, ma ... beh, lo capirai. ” Magnus infila la pistola nel cassetto, coprendola accuratamente con una sciarpa di cashmere. “Sappi solo che è quello che intendo, quando dico che non è più la cosa più importante per me. Apprezzo qualcosa, no, qualcun altro, molto di più. Quella persona è tutto ciò che desidero in questo mondo adesso ".

Magnus si gira di nuovo verso l'agente addormentato e sorride. "Voglio te, Alexander, non un ricordo del passato. Voglio un futuro, non un ricordo dell'oscurità."

Con un ultimo sorriso, Magnus si getta la borsa sulla spalla. Nonostante le lacrime, prova una forte sensazione di sollievo, di felicità e quell’agrodolce consapevolezza nel lasciare andare qualcosa, ma avere piena fiducia che tornerà presto. "Riposa bene, amore mio, e torna da me quando puoi."

La prima cosa che vede allontanandosi è una Maryse irrequieta. 

Magnus si ferma improvvisamente. Perché è tornata?

Quando lei alza lo sguardo e lo vede, Magnus sente il bisogno di parlare per primo per mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. "Hai dimenticato di sgridarmi?" chiede seccamente. 

"Me lo ricordo. L'Indonesia. Non ci ho pensato, fino ad ora. ”

Di tutte le cose che si aspetta di sentire, questa non è certo una di quelle. 

 _Ovviamente non te lo ricordavi_ _,_  pensa rabbiosamente Magnus. Il calore improvviso che sentiva dentro si trasforma in gelida attenzione; incrocia le braccia sul petto e aspetta la tempesta che è Maryse Lightwood. Oggi non ha voglia di discutere.

Lei lo sorprende distogliendo lo sguardo. I suoi occhi indugiano sulle tende chiuse. Non ci vuole un genio per capire che sta guardando Alec nel letto. Perché altrimenti starebbe sorridendo?

Qualunque cosa stia pensando, sembra che le dia l’impulso per continuare. Maryse si volta indietro, con le braccia lungo i fianchi. La sua voce da soldato è ancora lì, ma Magnus non ne registra il solito atteggiamento difensivo.

“In realtà, ho rispolverato i miei vecchi fascicoli per capire. Quando non sono riuscita a trovare nulla, ho iniziato a considerare quelli che ... ho archiviato”. I suoi occhi si spostano sul viso di lui, lo sguardo immobile per un lungo momento.

Magnus si chiede quanto tempo ha trascorso lavorando su questa faccenda. Ha qualcun altro che se ne occupa? Era una cosa degna del tempo e degli sforzi della grande Maryse Lightwood, lo scoprire in che modo ha fatto incazzare il ragazzo di suo figlio tanti anni prima?

“Ero molto giovane quando è arrivata quella proposta. Ero stata appena nominata a capo dell’Istituto di New York ed ero ansiosa di mettermi in buona luce con il Clave. "

Sorpreso, Magnus ammicca. Qualunque cosa si aspetti di sentire, non è certo un discorso così pacato. Maryse gli parla senza muoversi, con le braccia ben ferme ai fianchi e gli occhi che non abbandonano mai i suoi, ma la sua solita espressione dura è sostituita da un'insicurezza quasi evidente. Magnus ne coglie dei segnali sparsi, qua e là dietro l'immagine forgiata dal Clave.

Lei non va a sedere, rimane in piedi nel corridoio.

Continua, ancora a bassa voce, “Immergersi a testa bassa in un caso senza prove adeguate è stato ingiustificabile. Almeno per me.” Incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo, Maryse non sussulta neppure vedendo nello sguardo di lui una rabbia convinta. O se lo fa, lo sta nascondendo bene. Invece, alza il mento, mantenendosi dritta e orgogliosa.

Magnus è confuso dalle sue parole, da quella rivelazione. Si sta scusando o trovando delle giustificazioni? O tutt’e due le cose?

Per una volta, lui non replica. Trattiene l’irriverenza, la rabbia, e non risponde, semplicemente ascolta, desiderando ricordare solo questo momento, buono o cattivo che sia. È passato molto tempo e ha bisogno di sentire.

"Ho rifiutato la tua richiesta perché non credevo ci fosse una vera minaccia", dice senza mezzi termini Maryse. Non esita, né ammorbidisce le sue parole. Veramente, lui non si aspetterebbe niente di meno. “Ma a causa delle mie azioni, hai sofferto. Tua madre e molte altre persone hanno sofferto. "

_Aspetta, che cosa?_

Invece di chiederle di ripetersi, Magnus si limita a inarcare il sopracciglio. La migliore ricompensa per delle scuse a metà è una risposta a metà, qualcosa da ascoltare a malapena. Gliela dà, cauto, sperando che Maryse o continui o se ne vada. Una parte di lui vorrebbe solo che se ne andasse, ma in un certo senso, più profondamente, a Magnus interessa capire dove Maryse vuole andare a parare.

Comprimendo le labbra in una linea sottile, lei si rende presto conto che qualunque cosa stia aspettando non la otterrà. Sospira.

"Non mi scuserò." Nella sua voce è tornato il tono difensivo. "Non posso cambiare il loro destino, e certamente non posso riscrivere il passato ..."

 _Mi sbagliavo. Non ce la faccio_ _._ Magnus se ne rende conto con uno spiacevole senso di nausea nello stomaco. Sta per congedarla con una fredda risposta allontanandosi, quando lei alza una mano. È l’atto più simile a qualcosa di non pianificato, qualcosa di reale, e risveglia l’interesse di Magnus. Cosa vuole lei davvero da questa conversazione?

"Ero molto giovane, e ..." Maryse si raddrizza di nuovo, interrompendosi con un sospiro. Passano abbastanza secondi perché Magnus si senta davvero a disagio, il che è una strana sensazione per lui. Questo è il motivo per cui gli piace avere il controllo di una situazione, perché non si è mai permesso di sentirsi impotente, specialmente con coloro che si sbarazzerebbero di lui senza pensarci un attimo, se fosse loro conveniente. Persone come Maryse, con i loro pregiudizi e le loro leggi che si adattano solo a determinate persone-

"Ti sto offrendo protezione a tempo pieno."

"Che cosa, scusa?"

Questa volta, rimane davvero attonito fino a quando lei non ripete la frase, perché in quale mondo Maryse Lightwood offrirebbe a qualcuno come lui un qualche tipo di protezione? Per un momento, Magnus si chiede se sia passato in un universo parallelo.

Forse è lui quello che è stato pugnalato, e nei suoi ultimi momenti sta sognando una Maryse sorridente che gli sta offrendo il suo pieno supporto.

Si scuote dalla confusione quando Maryse socchiude gli occhi. Continua con voce tagliente, perché chiaramente non ha tempo da perdere a ripetersi per la terza volta.

"Potresti essere ancora ricercato da una qualsiasi delle amicizie dei Morgenstern", dice chiaramente. "E ovunque tu scelga di andare, sia che tu decida di rimanere qui, a New York, o di andare altrove in tutto il mondo, o anche se decidi di fare una vacanza ai Caraibi ... ". Le sue labbra guizzano, leggermente, e Magnus si chiede, ancora una volta, se per caso non ha preso una botta in testa ed è finito in un nuovo mondo bizzarro e onirico. Perché Maryse non è una che gli offre aiuto, e men che meno una che quasi gli sorride.

“Ovunque tu vada, avrai protezione a tempo pieno da una squadra. Per almeno un anno, fino a quando non siamo certi che tu non sia minacciato da nessuno che debba ancora lealtà ai Morgenstern. "

Collegando i punti, lentamente, Magnus si chiede se lei si senta in colpa. Anche solo un pochino. Qualche piccola parte di Maryse, ciò che rimane della sua umanità, vuole fare ammenda? E avrebbe senso per lei farlo attraverso il Clave; che è la sua àncora, la sua guida. La sua contorta lealtà la fa passare sopra allo spargimento di sangue, ma forse, forse, Maryse ci sta provando.

Anche se non è abbastanza, è qualcosa.

Magnus non riesce a trovare la forza di replicare seccato.

Risponde semplicemente: "Mi sono sempre protetto da solo." Sente montare la stanchezza della lunga giornata e della notte, ma davanti a Maryse non si permette di dimostrarla. Agita una mano in direzione della stanza d'ospedale. “E immagino che questo avverrà solo se Alec si sveglia?” chiede ironicamente. Se dovesse esserci qualche ostacolo alla guarigione di Alec, Magnus è sicuro che quella cosiddetta offerta andrà in fumo.

"No. Qualunque cosa accada, avrai il sostegno del Clave- " esita, deglutisce "il mio  sostegno. Non sprecarlo."

Stringe le labbra, con espressione rabbiosa, preparandosi per una discussione. “E se vuoi aiutare con le operazioni post-missione, devi stare lontano da mio figlio. E’ pericoloso. Credimi, lo so. Le persone a cui darai la caccia la daranno a te in cambio. Fino a quando non sarà finita non puoi venire qui. Non puoi vedere Alec."

"Lo so" dice Magnus semplicemente. È la ragione per cui lo ha salutato pochi minuti prima.

_Non l’ha sfiorata l’idea che io abbia un’intelligenza superiore alla media?_

"Veramente? Nessuna opposizione da parte tua? ”

A quanto pare è così.

E dato che è stato il tipo di giornata in cui l'unica cosa che Magnus vuole ancora fare è la sua routine di cura della pelle, si stringe semplicemente nelle spalle.

“Penso che possiamo essere d'accordo su una cosa, e cioè sul proteggere Alec. Intendo aiutarvi in questa faccenda perché ci tengo, e perché sì, mi sento di dovervelo. Non sto dicendo che è stata tutta colpa mia, anche se sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe sentirlo.” Ridacchia seccamente, non dando a Maryse il tempo di interrompere. “Ma ci sono dentro. Farò in modo che questa cosa non prosegua ", spiega "Faremo fuori i Morgenstern una volta per tutte. " 

“E Alec? Se lui scegliesse di restare? "

“Sta a lui decidere. Siamo entrambi adulti.” Poi sorride, quasi tristemente, perché non vuole immaginare come Maryse possa reagire a quest'ultimo colpo.

“Sfortunatamente per te, passare del tempo separati non cambierà il fatto che sono innamorato di tuo figlio. E che starò con lui fino a quando mi vorrà. "

Magnus lascia aleggiare il suo sorriso mentre si volta, contento di andarsene con una nota stranamente piena di speranza-

"Magnus", chiama improvvisamente Maryse.

_Ma proprio la gente non sa quando piantarla?_

"Grazie", dice Maryse, "per aver capito che devi stargli lontano."

Impaziente - e anche un po’ vendicativo, adesso - Magnus si gira di nuovo, facendo leva sui tacchi.

La fredda con uno sguardo duro. "Non lo sto facendo per te", la avverte. 

"Lo so." Sulla fronte di Maryse qualche ruga si attenua. "Non sto ripensando la mia offerta", aggiunge. "Il Clave ti offrirà assolutamente protezione non appena questa storia sarà finita. Pensaci." Detto questo, si volta e torna indietro lungo il corridoio prima che Magnus possa dire altro.

Maryse è riuscita a sorprenderlo, e poi se n’è andata prima che lui potesse risponderle a tono, o prenderla in giro, o persino offrirle una parola gentile - non che ne avesse intenzione.

Tuttavia, il riconoscimento, e la consapevolezza da parte della madre di Alec gli solleva improvvisamente un peso dalle spalle. Voleva questo, da tanto tempo? Voleva delle scuse? In fondo, Magnus sa che sono solo parole, è facile chiedere scusa, quando non c’è più niente da fare, ma comunque, quel gesto è un inizio, anche se è troppo tardi.

Dopo il dramma della missione e tutto ciò che di brutto può ancora succedere con Alec ferito, Magnus si scopre piacevolmente sorpreso nel lasciare l'ospedale con passo lieve.

_Andrà tutto bene._

_Credo._

E poi:

_Cazzo. Ho un mucchio di lavoro da fare._

~

"Come va, voi due, mie care?"

"Ce la stiamo prendendo calma."

"Intendevo come va la vita da agente, ma prego, va avanti." Magnus fa una smorfia, brontolando sottovoce, "Non posso credere che gli adolescenti abbiano una vita amorosa più attiva della mia."

Le due ragazze con lui nel vicolo sembrano piuttosto soddisfatte di se stesse. Julia e Zoe si appoggiano al muro, hanno lavorato piuttosto bene e aspettano che Magnus ammanetti e perquisisca l’uomo che hanno catturato. 

Zoe inclina la testa, sorridendo. "Il tuo ragazzo è in ospedale perché è stato pugnalato", gli ricorda "Fico."

"Stupido", la corregge Magnus. "È un idiota iperprotettivo."

Sottolinea la frase dando un rude scossone al prigioniero, ignorando il suo gemito di dolore - Julia gli ha già mollato prima un calcio piuttosto doloroso in fronte. Nessuno se ne sorprende, ma le due ragazze completano le loro missioni sul campo, e collaborano alle operazioni di pulizia solo quando Magnus glielo consente. Fa finta di niente quando Jace lo definisce un padre iperprotettivo, ma sorride di nascosto con orgoglio quando le due giovani agenti partecipano alla cattura degli uomini dei Morgenstern sempre più ogni giorno che passa. 

Le loro missioni si concludono positivamente e scorrono lisce. Giorno dopo giorno, usano come esca un agente singolo e usano le informazioni per localizzare chi è rimasto del cartello del Morgenstern. A volte ricevono notizie da Luke e si uniscono a lui per la caccia al criminale, e oggi è una di quelle volte. 

La loro campagna di stampa fa anche sì che i leader della cerchia Morgenstern comincino a dar loro la caccia, proprio ciò di cui Maryse lo aveva avvertito in ospedale. Passano le notti a preparare esche e trappole e riescono a catturare oltre una ventina di uomini e donne che lavorano a stretto contatto con Valentine. Individuano punti di incontro in cui fare irruzione, o in cui intervenire. A volte si tratta di piste false, ma altre volte no, e dopo una lunga e faticosa settimana e mezza, Magnus può sentire avvicinarsi la fine dell'operazione.

Con un sospiro, Magnus ammanetta strettamente l'uomo, prima di trascinarlo in piedi. Fa cenno alle due agenti di seguirlo e di stare in guardia. Zoe e Julia annuiscono in segno di assenso, alzando le armi e coprendo entrambe le uscite mentre si dirigono verso il furgone parcheggiato a breve distanza. 

Mentre camminano, Julia dice piano: “Non siamo ancora state assegnate ad un altro Istituto. Significa che resteremo qui? ”

Magnus tiene entrambe le mani sull'uomo, ma gira la testa per sorridere in segno di scusa. "Mia cara, stai parlando con l'uomo sbagliato, temo", dice. "Il Clave sta valutando di quali reati accusare Benedict e Sean, per ora. Odio dirlo, ma non credo che assegnare una dimora a due agenti sia la loro priorità. " 

Prima che entrambe le ragazze possano rispondere, si sente una voce: "Avete finito?"

Julia stringe la pistola, prendendo con cura la mira, ma quando un viso familiare si affaccia all'angolo del vicolo, la abbassa e Isabelle le sorride.

I suoi tacchi impattano sonori sui ciottoli e Magnus ricambia il suo sorriso con un cenno soddisfatto.

"Sì," conferma, accennando all'uomo ancora mezzo stordito.

Senza voltarsi, Magnus chiede: "Voi due potete andare a prendere la macchina?" Fa una pausa, borbottando fra sé un’imprecazione. "Aspetta, non siete abbastanza grandi per guidare, vero? Merda." Si mette una mano sulla faccia, con un gemito. "Sarei il peggior padre di sempre" mormora.

Zoe gli dà una gomitata. “Nah. Saresti il papà più fico di sempre ", scherza. Ha i capelli scuri raccolti in una coda alta e sembra più felice che mai, il che reindirizza l'attenzione di Magnus su Julia, che sembra anche più rilassata. 

Prima che possa ringraziarla, Julia mima un conato di vomito.

"Ti prego!" arriccia il naso. "Riesci a immaginare quei due con dei bambini?" Fa una smorfia, rovinando del tutto il bel momento. Almeno, Magnus la pensa così. "Uccidimi prima che debba stare nella stessa stanza con loro", insiste Julia. 

"Basta così", decide Magnus. "Siete in pausa." Indica l'altro lato della strada. "Andate. Salite nel furgone e riflettete su quello che avete fatto.” Solleva un dito in segno di avvertimento. "Filate _"_ , ripete, mentre cerca di mantenere un’espressione minacciosa.

Zoe è piuttosto felice di obbedire, e strattona il braccio di Julia, sussurrandole all'orecchio qualcosa che la rende più che disposta a seguirla. Ridono, correndo giù per il vicolo. 

"Ehi," grida Magnus. "Se vi trovo a pomiciare quando torno, vi allungherò di un'ora l’allenamento. Avete capito?" Ignora le loro risatine e affonda le unghie nei polsi dell'uomo, ignorando il suo guaito. 

"Una volta mi rispettavano" mormora Magnus, scuotendo la testa tristemente.

"Lo sei. Rispettato, intendo." Isabelle si avvicina alla coppia, prendendo il prigioniero per un braccio e conducendolo verso il furgone. Sorride a Magnus. “Guardano a te, lo sai. Non solo quelle due, ma il resto delle reclute e degli altri agenti."

A queste parole Magnus sorride con affetto, mentre un ricordo gli attraversa la mente. 

"Stranamente, ho detto la stessa cosa a tuo fratello molto tempo fa", dice. 

"Ha senso. Siete entrambi leader straordinari."

Camminano in amichevole silenzio, ancora in allerta per eventuali attacchi o imboscate. 

Quando attraversano la strada, Isabelle si schiarisce la gola. “Magnus, posso chiedere un consiglio alla tua mente saggia? Ho un dilemma. "

Il lacchè di Morgenstern sceglie quel momento tranquillo e confidenziale per esprimere la sua rabbia per essere catturato. 

"La pagherete voi stronzi-"

Magnus tira un pugno alla mascella dell'uomo, che si affloscia inerte, ma trascinare il suo peso morto è un sacrificio che Magnus è disposto a fare. 

“Scusa sai? ”, dice Magnus allegramente. "La mia amica qui sta cercando di parlare."

Isabelle sogghigna. "Grazie." Alza gli occhi al cielo in segno di finta disapprovazione, ma continua ad aiutare Magnus a trascinare il ragazzo sul retro del furgone, lasciando a Julia e Zoe il compito di sorvegliarlo. Sono separati da una rete metallica e sembrano abbastanza felici di assumere il ruolo di guardie. 

Magnus si arrampica sul sedile anteriore e attende che Izzy prenda il posto del passeggero prima di avviare il motore. Stanno per dirigersi a pochi isolati di distanza, per incontrare Luke che attende con il veicolo di trasferimento e consegnare il ragazzo. 

Ricordando la loro conversazione interrotta, Magnus guida con attenzione e fa un cenno ad Isabelle. “Continua, mia cara. Volevi il mio consiglio di esperto? Che cos'è? Questione di cuore?

"Sì, in realtà", dice lei a suo agio. Il suo unico segno di nervosismo è indicato dal guardare fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo attento in cerca di eventuali problemi, ma continua con sicurezza. "Innamorarsi significa sempre sfidare il destino?"

"Hm. Spiegati", la incoraggia lui gentilmente, lasciandole il tempo di considerare le sue prossime parole. Si concentra sulla guida e sulla ricerca del punto della strada dove è previsto l’incontro.

La voce di Izzy è più calma quando risponde, incerta. "Se è ... semplice, significa che non è reale?" chiede. "Se è ... come avere un’altra casa, o trovare il tuo cibo preferito, significa che non ne vale la pena?"

Magnus allora sorride. Questa è una conversazione in cui può immergersi con gioia. "Questo per me suona come amore e l'amore, nella mia esperienza, vale sempre la pena", risponde onestamente, pensando impotente ad Alec, in quel momento. Ormai è così prossimo a rivederlo, con l'operazione di pulizia quasi terminata, e Magnus non vede l’ora di coprirlo di baci. "Stiamo parlando di qualcuno in particolare? Qualcuno davvero degno di te? ” Schiocca la lingua. "Dovrò fare la parte del fratello protettivo al posto di Alec."

Izzy ride voltandosi verso di lui, la crocchia di capelli fissata strettamente sulla testa. "Credo che ci penserà Jace." ridacchia. "Ma grazie. Credo."

Magnus lascia che la risata si spenga prima che il suo tono ridiventi serio.

"Isabelle, dico sul serio", insiste. "Se ti allontani dall'amore o da qualsiasi cosa ti faccia desiderare di combattere e vivere, non avrai più motivi per combattere. È più sicuro, certo, ma è anche la ragione per cui regaliamo il nostro cuore: creare un po' di magia nel mondo. ”

Gira all’ultimo isolato, guidando un po' più lentamente mentre scruta i segnali stradali. 

"Grazie."

La voce di Isabelle è dolce nella sua gratitudine.

"Per te ci sono sempre," dice Magnus, e lo intende davvero. Le rivolge un rapido sorriso felice, prima di svoltare nella strada più tranquilla, guidando attentamente fino in fondo alla via. "Beh, la prossima volta richiederò un pagamento, ma sai, si tratta di affari”. Fa l'occhiolino. 

Di buon umore, Izzy scrolla le spalle. "Va bene. Che cosa vuoi? ” continua lei con un sorriso.

Magnus batte un dito contro il volante. “Hm, vediamo. Rubini. Gioielli. Sciarpe di seta. Oh, e quell’incantevole orecchino in oro rosa che ho visto una volta quando ero in Persia ... ”

Isabelle annuisce, con espressione seria. “Roba di lusso. Di classe. Di grande bellezza". Enumera le sue richieste una per una sulle dita. "Capito."

"Esattamente. Mi conosci così bene, Isabelle Lightwood. ”

“Ne sono lieta” dice, accompagnando le parole con un cenno fiducioso.

Raggiungono l'angolo della strada e vedono Luke appoggiato al grosso veicolo che stavano cercando. Socchiude gli occhi al vederli avvicinare, poi si apre in un sorriso, agitando la mano in segno di saluto. 

Mentre Julia e Zoe tirano fuori il ragazzo dal retro, Luke stringe loro la mano e fa segno alla sua squadra di tenere d'occhio la situazione.  

“Come sta Alec?” chiede Luke per fare conversazione. Oscilla da una parte all'altra, per mantenersi caldo nella fredda aria notturna. 

Quando Magnus non risponde, impegnato ad assicurarsi che il trasferimento proceda senza intoppi, è Isabelle a parlare.

"Sta bene", dice. "Sfortunatamente, è ancora sotto controllo medico, ma lo sveglieranno presto. Vogliono solo essere sicuri che sia pronto ".

"Capisco," dice Luke gentilmente, e solo quando Izzy esce per chiudere il portellone, Luke si gira verso Magnus e gli chiede: "So che stai lontano da lui a causa di questa operazione, ma non stai facendo l’idiota, vero?"

Lo dice così casualmente che Magnus non riesce a reagire con una buona risposta. Socchiude gli occhi. "Sono perfettamente consapevole" si difende, e poi si chiede perché debba dare spiegazione per una decisione perfettamente ragionevole. Era già tutto a posto con gli altri, e anche con se stesso, no?

"Quindi non è perché è stato pugnalato a causa tua, e tu hai paura?"

"Io non ho mai paura."

"Sì, e io sono il presidente." sbuffa Luke e Magnus trova frustrante il fatto di non poter controbattere. Quell’uomo è troppo simpatico per il suo stesso bene.

Mentre Izzy e Julia e Zoe risalgono sul furgone, dando loro il tempo di finire, Magnus si permette finalmente di sospirare. Lascia che la stanchezza si manifesti nella sua espressione, sicuro che Luke non lo giudicherà per questo. 

“Immagino sia passato molto tempo da quando ho avuto qualcosa di così bello. Qualcuno che temo di perdere ", dice Magnus lentamente. Sfrega insieme pollice e indice, in un gesto di nervosismo. "Non lo sto evitando, davvero, ma hai ragione per quanto riguarda la paura. Immagino che Alec sia diventato parte di me e mi sto buttando sul lavoro. "

Ride, a questa frase, chiedendosi se i Lightwood approveranno maggiormente le scelte amorose del figlio se lui comincerà ad adattarsi alle loro sciocche abitudini.

Proprio come pensava, Luke non lo prende in giro. E non sbuffa. Lo guarda con comprensione. “Accetta un consiglio da un uomo sposato, con una figlia fantastica; dovresti correre a tutta velocità verso l'amore, non allontanartene. Ti salverà la vita." Il sorriso di Luke si trasforma in qualcosa di bello, mentre riflette su se stesso per un momento. "Jocelyn è l'altra metà del mio cuore, e Clary, beh, è mia figlia per tutto ciò che conta. Morirei per proteggerle? Sì. Senza pensarci. Loro farebbero lo stesso? Sì, anche se non mi piace pensarci”. Il suo sorriso è ironico, e non riesce a nascondere la sua felicità. Luke scrolla le spalle, guardando Magnus con un'espressione aperta. “Non ci conosciamo da molto tempo, ma tu sei intelligente e chiaramente sei una persona a cui gli altri si rivolgono per avere consigli. Solamente, sappi quando chiedere un consiglio in cambio, va bene? ”

La sorprendente conversazione solleva un peso dal petto di Magnus; un peso che non si rendeva nemmeno conto di reggere. Le semplici parole di Luke sono oneste e fondate e quando l'agente si gira per andarsene, Magnus lo ferma dicendo: "Ehi, Luke, non è che saresti libero per un drink qualche volta?"

Per un secondo, Luke alza un sopracciglio, ironico. "Perché no?" Sorride di nuovo. "Ma sono un uomo sposato, ricordatelo." Solleva un dito, e il suo anello brilla sotto la luce della lampada. 

"Starò al mio posto, lo prometto", dice solennemente Magnus.

Si scambiano rapidamente il numero di telefono e, un’altra volta, nella vita di Magnus penetra un po' più di luce. 

~

_"Non ho più paura."_

...

_“Sei così amato e spero che tu te ne renda conto. Non sarai mai solo."_

...

_"Mi dispiace se ciò significa che devo starti lontano per un po', ma lo prometto, tornerò."_

...

_"Alexander."_

...

_~_

Non appena Alec si sveglia, sa che sono state dette cose importanti di cui riesce a ricordare solo frammenti. Le parole filtrano in nuvole di fumo, danzando nella sua mente. Cerca di catturarle, ma svaniscono o indugiano in un luogo irraggiungibile. Per adesso. Si sforza caparbiamente di ricordarne il maggior numero possibile, soprattutto poiché sa che è stato l'uomo che ama a dirle.

Si stira, piano e lentamente, ricordando cosa è successo ed essendo abbastanza intelligente da capire che deve salvaguardare le sue forze e prenderla con calma. 

La seconda cosa che attira la sua attenzione è un rumore. Che arriva dal fondo del suo letto, sua sorella e il suo migliore amico che giocano a scacchi. La scacchiera è sistemata accanto ai piedi immobili di Alec, mentre i due giocatori si chinano in avanti e studiano attentamente i pezzi.

Alec aspetta un altro minuto fino a quando sente sciogliersi la rigidezza, e poi allunga un piccolo calcio.  Jace grida e la scacchiera si sposta, facendo spostare i pezzi, mentre Alec finalmente sorride.

"Giocate senza di me?" dice, la voce rauca per il disuso.

“Alec!” esclama Jace, scostando felice la scacchiera prima di gettargli le braccia attorno al collo. “Amico, te la sei presa comoda! Hanno detto che ci sarebbero volute un paio d'ore perché l'anestesia si esaurisse, ma non ti conoscono come me. Sei una cocciuta testa di cazzo!"

Isabelle è al suo fianco, stringendogli la spalla e sorridendo. I suoi occhi brillano di lacrime non versate, ma Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo sorriso smagliante. La gioia che esprime è indescrivibile e Alec si chiede per quanto tempo sia rimasto inconscio.

"Due settimane," lo informa Isabelle delicatamente, leggendogli nel pensiero. O più probabilmente captando la sua espressione ansiosa.

“Whoa. E’ ... va bene, ok ”dice Alec, sollevandosi un po’. Fa una smorfia mentre sente tirare il cerotto, mentre il suo torace protesta per il movimento.

E allora ricorda: la missione, l'attacco e l'esca di Jonathan. Il piccolo coltello che non ha visto arrivare. Sente la pelle sotto le costole tirare e sebbene sappia che è stato ricucito e che può respirare con relativa facilità, Alec sa che ha avuto fortuna. Ha solo un paio di aghi nel braccio e nessuna sacca di sangue, il che significa anche che ora la guarigione può procedere spontaneamente.

Per le due persone in piedi accanto al suo letto sembra comunque che la sua sopravvivenza sia un miracolo. Allunga la mano, prendendo le loro, una per parte, e sorride.

"Potete rilassarvi. Sto bene." fa una pausa. " Uh ... giusto? "

"Sì. Stai bene. Il dottore dice solo che hai bisogno di un altro paio di settimane di riposo a letto- e no! ” sbotta Isabelle, alzando un dito per mettere a tacere le sue proteste. “Non litigare con me su questo, fratellone. Tu rimarrai in questo letto e te la prenderai calma e riguadagnerai le tue forze. Metterò delle guardie alla tua porta, se devo".

"Maryse ha già-"

“Shh” sibila Izzy, e Jace obbedisce, le labbra che si serrano.

"Ha ragione lei, però," ammette Jace, sedendosi sul letto. “Sei stato pugnalato, non è che ti hanno dato una gomitata nelle costole. Riposa, va bene?

“Ma per quanto riguarda la prosecuzione delle operazioni? Dobbiamo trovare e arrestare quanti più capifamiglia e membri della cerchia più interna dei Morgensterns..”

“Alec. Stai zitto," lo avverte Isabelle. Lo guarda, aspettando le sue proteste. "È tutto sotto controllo." Si siede sulla sedia più vicina, ma tiene la mano sulla sua. "Lascia che qualcun altro prenda il comando per una volta. Abbiamo usato qualcuno di molto, molto capace nel gestire le operazioni. " Il suo sorriso diventa gongolante. "Beh, due persone fantastiche."

La preoccupazione lacera il petto di Alec, più di quanto qualsiasi ferita da coltello possa mai fare.

"Voi due?" chiede.

Si sono messi nei guai mentre lui non c’era? Forse è una buona cosa, altrimenti lui sarebbe intervenuto. 

Jace scuote rapidamente la testa. "No. Non io. Mi è stato assegnato l’incarico ‘Alec deve rimanere qui e non muoversi’. Con effetto immediato."  Porta la mano alla fronte in un finto saluto, ma Alec non rilassa granché. 

Isabelle sospira. "Le operazioni le stiamo seguendo Magnus e io" rivela. "Beh, le seguivamo ..."

"Wow, è meraviglioso," la interrompe Alec, interrompendola con un ringhio. Solleva entrambe le mani, già ritornato alla sua solita modalità preoccupata. "Due persone che amo in pericolo, mentre me ne stavo sdraiato qui e ..."

“Quindi, non ti fidi di noi?” scatta Isabelle, ad un attimo dal tirare in faccia al fratello il vaso pieno d’acqua. E non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare. Con la faccia rabbiosa, si alza bruscamente e se ne va dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro.  

Alec rimane in un imbarazzante silenzio mentre Jace gli dà una pacca sulla mano in un debole tentativo di consolazione. 

Nel mentre, Alec afferra le parole di Izzy.

_Seguivamo..._

Fa una smorfia, realizzando il suo errore. 

Jace lo capisce e gliene dà la conferma con un cenno esitante. "Sì, Alec, hanno già preso tutti i leader tranne uno," dice, piano. "Perché pensi che sia qui? Altrimenti non sarebbe una cosa sicura. So che sei solo preoccupato. "

Alec annuisce, inghiottendo il rimpianto. Non intendeva scattare, né sminuire il talento di Izzy. 

"Mi fido di lei, Jace, stavo solo ... Se fosse successo qualcosa, e io non ci fossi stato per lei ..." Si interrompe, trasalendo bruscamente perché un movimento ha riacutizzato il dolore della ferita. Si prende un momento per calmare il battito del cuore e il dolore si stempera in un altro pensiero.

"Aspetta, dov'è Magnus?" chiede. 

Jace in effetti china la testa, cosa che Alec capta all'istante come un segnale per sclerare dalla paura.

“Sta bene? Jace? È successo qualcosa a Magnus? E’ ferito- “

“No, no. Sta bene, giuro.” Jace si mette una mano sulla spalla, lasciandola lì, e questa volta non distoglie lo sguardo, anche se deglutisce, a disagio, prima della rivelazione. “ È Maryse ... ”

"Che cosa è successo?" chiede Alec, ignorando la protesta del suo fianco. Si schiarisce la gola, respingendo la rabbia e la preoccupazione crescenti. Cosa sta combinando sua madre questa volta? È ancora così determinata a separarli?

“No, in realtà è stata idea loro. Di Maryse e Magnus. "

"Che cosa?"

Jace incontra il suo sguardo incredulo con un sorriso comprensivo. "Si. È l'unica volta che sentiremo una cosa simile, ma è vero. Sapevano che sarebbe stato meglio per Magnus rimanere lontano da te durante le operazioni conclusive, e se c’è una cosa che può unire quei due, è il proteggerti. ”

Alec accetta la cosa. Sa quanto deve essere difficile, e una strana sensazione di orgoglio e gratitudine allenta la sua tensione. Si sposta, appoggiandosi ai cuscini e cercando di rilassarsi di nuovo. 

“Ma ... hai detto che è sicuro venire a trovarmi adesso. E allora dov'è? "

Ancora una volta, il sorriso di Jace è gentile. Troppo gentile. È il tipo di sorriso che vuole addolcire la medicina. 

"Alec, ha preso su di sé molto del lavoro", spiega Jace. "La maggior parte in realtà. Scartoffie, lavoro sul campo, tutto. Il Clave sta ancora interrogando Benedict e Sean e il loro processo è il mese prossimo. Magnus ha gestito le squadre e ha praticamente catturato tutti i leader del gruppo Morgenstern mentre tu stavi sonnecchiando. Nessuno ti giudica, comunque.” Jace sorride, indicando i monitor attorno al letto. "Ti sei meritato qualche giorno di pigrizia". Il suo sorriso si addolcisce, mostrando comprensione. "Sono sicuro che sarà qui il prima possibile."

Alec cerca di essere fiducioso, ma il panico prende il sopravvento. "Ho ... fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

Odia quell’incertezza nella sua voce; si augura di poter essere pieno di fiducia, sicuro di sé. Rammenta a se stesso di prenderla con calma. Il suo stato di debolezza gli suggerisce che non è il momento migliore per agitarsi. 

Jace cancella le sue preoccupazioni con una risata. “Stai scherzando?" Ride. "Quel ragazzo è così pazzo di te da essere disgustoso. Fate venire la nausea ", scherza, muovendo uno dei pezzi degli scacchi lungo la ringhiera del letto. Alec lo butta a terra, ma inizia a sorridere, unendosi alla gioia negli occhi del suo migliore amico che sorride. 

Poi, l'espressione di Jace si compone. Guarda il suo migliore amico con occhi gentili.

“Alec, fidati di me, non se ne sta lontano perché non gli importa. È esattamente il contrario. Quindi non lasciare rinascere le tue vecchie insicurezze, va bene?

"Sì." Alec sbadiglia, cercando di riscuotersi dalla sonnolenza residua. "Inoltre, sono sicuro di poter trovare delle cose da fare."

“A parte Magnus?” Izzy è tornata, scrutandolo con un'espressione solenne, ma i suoi occhi scintillano di malizia.

"Ehi" la avverte Alec, ma anche lui sta sorridendo; sperando che sia abbastanza perché sua sorella capisca che si è comportato da stupido.

Lei torna indietro e si siede accanto al letto, vicino a Jace. Rimangono insieme, chiacchierando tranquillamente e godendosi uno di quei rari momenti di pace che possono condividere. È speciale, il solo sedersi ed essere lì. Alec lo capisce ora, finalmente. E’ stato necessario trovarsi in un ospedale, con il dolore sordo di una ferita per ricordare che ce l'ha fatta, per capire che il tempo è incredibilmente prezioso. Ciò sfida tutto ciò che gli ha insegnato il Clave: la mentalità del soldato, l’atteggiamento risoluto. Il sorriso di Isabelle e le risate tenere e gioiose di Jace sono ciò che lo rende felice di essere vivo e felice di combattere.

Un altro fattore altrettanto importante, osserva Alec, è che la sua volontà di creare un futuro tutto suo non sta svanendo. Non c’è timore nella consapevolezza che un combattimento sarà sempre dietro l'angolo, non quando Alec sa che le persone che ama sono proprio accanto a lui.

“Che cosa hai in mente?” chiede Isabelle piano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani mentre lo guarda.

Prima che lei possa farsi prendere dal panico, Alec sorride. "Non granché."

"Bugiardo. Tu stai sempre pensando. Pianificando sempre la prossima guerra. La tua ferita potrà essere non grave, ma ti riposerai per almeno un'altra settimana, mi senti? ”

"Va bene."

Isabelle alza un sopracciglio incredula. “Aspetta, sul serio? Non discuti?” Si alza, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Perfino Jace sembra scettico. 

Alec sostiene lo sguardo della sorella. "Hai ragione. Penso che non dovrei lasciare questo letto ", concorda cautamente. "Prometto che non me ne andrò da questa stanza per un'altra settimana. "

Non appena Izzy lascia la camera, Alec si gira verso Jace e lascia che il suo sorriso si trasformi in qualcosa di meno innocente.

"Chiama Lydia per me", dice. "Dille che devo parlarle. In questa stanza , ovviamente. "

Jace lo guarda a bocca aperta. "Sei incredibile" mormora, ma Alec è sicuro che sia segretamente impressionato e orgoglioso del trucco dell'amico.

" Va bene , ma se Iz ti prende a calci in culo, non ti aiuterò," lo rassicura Jace, già cercando affannosamente il telefono nella tasca posteriore. 

"Che cosa è successo al nostro ‘legame per la vita’?" ribatte Alec.

Jace gli mostra il dito medio mentre comincia a chiamare, e Alec sta sorridendo troppo per discutere.

Dopotutto, ha dei piani da realizzare, e un futuro da costruire ...

~

"Alec. Pensavo di poter avere un minuto con te prima dell'arrivo di Lydia."

"Uh, certo. Entra, mamma."

Vederla entrare come visitatore nella sua stanza d'ospedale è strano. Ha visto sua madre in azione, fiera e sicura di sé, e l’ha vista anche nella veste di agente che si nasconde dietro gli ordini, forse come faceva lui stesso.

Non più _,_  giura a se stesso, sedendosi mentre sua madre prende la sedia più vicina. Ricorda di averla vista per la prima volta, dopo la missione, e di come i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, e lei non aveva parlato, se non per assicurargli che l'operazione di pulizia stava procedendo bene.

Le parole che ricorda di più sono nel suo silenzio. Tra "ci vediamo presto" e "il dottore dice che ti riprenderai in breve tempo", Maryse riesce a malapena a rimanere, a malapena riesce a vedere un altro figlio ferito. È una cicatrice che rifiuta di lasciarsi guarire? Si sta rendendo conto che questo lavoro non solo ferisce, ma uccide, e se ne vale la pena o no dipende dalla ragioen per cui si lotta. Alec vuole fare mille domande, ma si accontenta di una.

"Stai bene?"

Lo dice troppo casualmente. Come se stesse chiedendo a Jace di riempirgli la tazza del caffè - che, no, non dovrebbe bere, ma fanculo le regole.

È probabilmente il motivo per cui Maryse socchiude gli occhi, perché lavorare con il Clave ti fa credere, fermamente, che tutti abbiano un intento segreto. Perché altrimenti suo figlio dovrebbe essere interessato al suo benessere? È triste, davvero, e Alec ricorda che Magnus aveva già commentato questa aspetto, in che modo il Clave preferisca far dimenticare lo spargimento di sangue, anziché discuterne le ripercussioni emotive.

Se Alec può fare la sua parte, eccome se ci proverà.

Da sua madre proviene una risata curiosa, qualcosa fra una certa sorpresa e uno sbuffo di incredulità. Non c'è cattiveria, tuttavia. I suoi occhi si addolciscono mentre incontra lo sguardo di lui.

“Non posso credere che tu me lo stia chiedendo. Mio coraggioso ragazzo. Hai sempre accettato le conseguenze delle tue azioni.” Maryse gli sfiora la guancia con la mano, prima di abbassarla, voltando la testa come se fosse stata colta in un momento di debolezza.

Alec allunga una mano e prende la sua, trattenendola. Esita, ma non si trattiene, e prova a fare un piccolo sorriso.

"Ehi, sto bene, mamma", la rassicura piano. "Non devi preoccuparti per me."

“Oh, Alec. Mi preoccupo sempre per te. Lo farò sempre. È quello che fanno le madri.” Deglutisce, si raddrizza la gonna prima di continuare. Questo sta per diventare un colloquio di lavoro, e lei ritrova la sua espressione formale. "So che abbiamo avuto dei disaccordi di recente. Non credo di poter lasciar passare alcuni dei tuoi ... atteggiamenti. Almeno non adesso. Non ti mentirò. Non mi fido di Magnus, nonostante la sua recente collaborazione. Ma ... sto iniziando a capire perché. "

“Perché, cosa?” chiede lentamente Alec. È pronto per il ripetersi della stessa conversazione? 

“Il nostro passato ci definisce per un motivo, Alec. Ci insegna, ci forma in qualcuno più forte. Sto iniziando a capire perché hai scelto lui. Perché voi ... legate bene. Non è possibile non vedere che è capace e intelligente ”, dice rapidamente Maryse, come se fosse l'atto fisico di dirlo che definisse come vera questa frase, e indugiarvi le attribuisce troppo significato. Tuttavia, non si rimangia niente e continua. "Quindi, hai preso delle decisioni sul tuo futuro?"

"Cosa, nessuna istruzione?" chiede lui incerto. "Nessun ordine?"

Maryse non trasale né si arrabbia. “Posso darti degli ordini se vuoi, ma sospetto che non mi ascolterai. Ma non posso essere in disaccordo fino a quando non so cosa stai pianificando, no?” In quel momento quasi sorride, come se si fosse infine arresa, e ora potessero almeno buttar giù le carte ed essere onesti.

"Si. Immagino che sia così. ”Alec ride, e per un momento sua madre si unisce a lui, e la risata è tranquilla, quasi esitante, ma condivisa. Lui decide di proseguire sulla strada della verità e dice: “Quando Lydia arriverà, esamineremo le opzioni per un nuovo Istituto a Chicago. Dove costruirlo, come gestirlo. Insieme."

"Allora lascerai New York", conclude Maryse. "E co-dirigerai l'Istituto con Lydia?"

"Qualcosa del genere. Penso che ... sarà un diverso tipo di Istituto. Qualcosa di nuovo.” Fa un respiro profondo, aspettando che sua madre insista per sapere i dettagli; dettagli che lui neppure conosce ancora. Tutto ciò che Alec sa è che vuole creare qualcosa di diverso. 

"Quindi non lasci il Clave", dice finalmente Maryse.

Alec salta su. "Mamma, no, non avrei mai ... È questo che pensavi?" chiede. "Pensavi che avrei fatto le valigie e sarei scappato? Siamo Lightwood ", dice con orgoglio, "non cediamo, e certamente non fuggiamo quando le cose si fanno difficili. Me lo hai insegnato tu. "

Un accenno di sorriso appare sul viso di Maryse, ma poi si inasprisce. "E dove si colloca Magnus Bane in tutto questo?"

"Staremo insieme. Questo è tutto quello che so. Voglio che lavori con noi, ma sono sicuro che abbia altri clienti. È molto richiesto e guadagna un sacco di soldi nel suo attuale lavoro, non so davvero se resterà da quelle parti ... ” Alec si interrompe con un sorriso, godendosi la sicurezza di sapere che qualcuno è qui per rimanere.

È uno scherzo privato che sua madre non capisce o sceglie di ignorare. Incrocia le mani in grembo. “Bene, Lydia è il capo. A meno che qualcuno non si opponga a lei, o al tuo piano, non c'è modo di fermarti. "

" Hai _tu_  intenzione di opporti?"

“Alec.” Gli occhi di Maryse si spalancano per lo shock. "Credi che lo farei?"

Lui si stringe nelle spalle, sostenendo il suo sguardo. "Hai il potere di farlo, come qualunque altro Capo Istituto", sottolinea. "Se vuoi tenermi qui, puoi", dice semplicemente, riconoscendo il proprio timore e allo stesso tempo l’esistenza di quell’opzione. Sono finiti i tempi in cui ignorare le cose, ora è tutto o niente. 

"Beh no. Mi fido di te ", risponde Maryse dolcemente. Anche se distoglie lo sguardo, e forse le parole sono una mezza bugia, è almeno un tentativo. Alec cerca di trovare in questo una qualche speranza.

"Dovrei andare", dice poi lei. "Tua sorella sta trasferendo l'ultimo degli uomini di Morgenstern oggi. Potrebbe aver bisogno di assistenza. "

È un debole tentativo di trovare una scusa per andarsene, ma ad Alec non importa. Dopotutto, ci vuole una certa cautela nel conversare. Sua madre a piccole dosi è gestibile, ed è sicuro che Maryse si senta allo stesso modo nei confronti del suo figlio ribelle.

"Va bene. Ci vediamo presto?"

Fa in modo che la frase suoni come una domanda, per cui sua madre possa scegliere cosa fare, quindi quando Maryse si avvicina alla porta e annuisce, Alec non può fare a meno di provare sollievo. Potrebbero non essere più le stesse persone di prima, ma Alec vuole conservare un rapporto con sua madre. 

Il futuro potrebbe essere incerto per loro, ma averne uno è meglio di niente. 

Si spera.

~

La cosa che nessuno ti dice degli ospedali, si lamenta Alec, è quanto siano noiosi. 

Passa un'altra settimana prima che possa andarsene, e passa la maggior parte dei giorni cercando di non dormire per pura noia. 

Fortunatamente, i suoi colloqui con Lydia e le loro discussioni sulla sede del nuovo Istituto gli fanno passare la giornata, così come le visite di Jace e Isabelle e anche di alcuni altri agenti. A volte Clary gli mostra schizzi divertenti e Raj gli mostra come scaricare nuovi canali in TV, in modo che possa guardare qualcosa di diverso dai vecchi show. 

Se sento un altro vecchiaccio dire cazzate cercando di vendere vecchie monete, stavolta giuro che mi pugnalo da solo.

Durante tutto questo tempo, Magnus continua a tenersi lontano, così impegnato nel lavoro, e così richiesto, mentre la missione si chiude. Alec borbotta che anche lui avrebbe bisogno della presenza del suo ragazzo, ma sa che Magnus ha buon senso. Insomma.

Alcune sere prima che il suo ricovero ufficiale in ospedale finisca e che lui possa tornare nel mondo che ama e odia, Alec fa due scoperte.

La prima è dolce, piena di calore, il ricordo di un'avventura che viene fuori da un cassetto.

Così all'improvviso, ricorda un maggior numero delle parole di Magnus. Qualunque cosa possa aver detto mentre Alec dormiva.

Il cassetto _,_  pensa, gettando indietro le coperte e cercando a tentoni la lampada sul comodino. La accende, poi cerca la maniglia, apre il cassetto e recupera la sciarpa che avvolge con cura un'arma rosa carico.

È un dono, e una promessa. Alec lo sa. Non appena tiene in mano la pistola - la pistola di Magnus - Alec ne sente il peso, sente la forza di ciò che lui gli sta offrendo. Non c'è motivo di sentirsi arrabbiato, o addirittura colpevole, perché Alec sa che non è uno scambio di potere, e neppure un’offerta di scuse per ciò che è accaduto. È un passo in avanti. Il loro passo in avanti.

È Magnus che dice di sì, verrò con te, finché mi vorrai, ed è il turno di Alec di recitarlo per lui, mille volte.

 

Vuole una vita con me _._  Alec pensa questa cosa, lasciandola lentamente sprofondare dentro di sé. Magnus è uomo di parole e battute intelligenti, ma le sue azioni sono ancora più significative, e Alec tiene la pistola in mano per un minuto o due . Quante volte Magnus l'ha tenuta e vi si è affidato? Quante volte è stata la sua costante, vibrante espressione di libertà in un mondo determinato a ingoiarlo nell'oscurità?

 

Magnus sta proponendogli una vita con lui, per sempre. Bene, qualsiasi cosa significhi ‘per sempre’ per un agente e un killer che si occupano di proteggere gli altri ogni giorno _._

Alec può sentire le mani di Magnus che avvolgono l’arma, calde e forti. In questo momento, sono la stessa cosa: combattenti, sopravvissuti, amanti. Capisce con perfetta chiarezza di essere innamorato di Magnus, di amare tutto di lui; il broncio, il potere, la dolcezza, la tenerezza premurosa.

Domani lo chiamerà o gli scriverà una dannata lettera, se necessario, perché è passato già troppo tempo, e meritano di sedersi a guardare un film di merda insieme, o di allenarsi, con calma, mentre Alec recupera. Vuole Magnus al suo fianco da quando sorge il sole a quando tramonta.

Nasconde la pistola nella sua borsa da viaggio e torna a letto, con un piccolo sorriso che si rifiuta di sparire.

~

La sua seconda scoperta avviene durante un brusco risveglio.

È la mattina dopo quella in cui ha trovato la pistola. Di solito, Alec trascorre le sue mattine a letto, poi discute con Lydia, e poi fa un po’ di cauto stretching, cercando di tornare ad una sorta di routine di fitness. Almeno, per quanto i dottori glielo permetteranno. Il che non è molto, ma almeno ha qualcosa da fare. 

Invece, sente dei passi affrettarsi lungo il corridoio e all'improvviso c'è una testa di selvaggi capelli mossi che irrompe nella stanza. 

Isabelle si precipita dentro come una tempesta, tutta rossa in viso e con gli occhi spalancati, e incontrando rapida il suo sguardo. Ansima, senza fiato, avendo chiaramente corso come il vento per raggiungerlo il più velocemente possibile.

"Alec", inizia.

"Cosa c’è, Iz? Cos'è successo?"

Lei aspetta di poter parlare di nuovo, prima di avvicinarsi e guardarlo. C'è un’espressione strana nei suoi occhi, qualcosa fra sogno e incredulità.

 _È sotto shock_ _,_  capisce Alec.  _C’è qualcosa. Qualcosa di grosso_ _._

Isabelle improvvisamente sorride, un sorriso raggiante, ampio, dolorosamente felice.

"Alec, è Max ... Si è svegliato."

Alec batte le palpebre, prende un respiro lento e profondo.

"Che cosa hai appena detto?"

 


	23. Capitolo 23

 

_2 ore prima_

~

 **Izzy:**  spero di non essermi resa troppo ridicola. Di' a tua madre che la cena è stata fantastica.

 **Simon:** Glielo hai già detto tu. Tipo ... cinque volte. Ti adora. Prendi fiato. Stai respirando? Dentro, fuori, dentro, fuori. Oh, e ... prometti che non darai di matto, ma la mamma dice che le piacerebbe incontrarti di nuovo! E Rebecca dice che hai dei bellissimi - e cito - "capelli da Gossip girl". Fondamentalmente, la mia famiglia ti ama più di quanto ami me. Come va il lavoro?

Isabelle alza lo sguardo dal suo telefono, osservando la stanza con un sorriso colpevole sul viso.

Ci sono regole riguardo alle comunicazioni troppo frequenti, ma l'Istituto ha notevoli reti di sicurezza che persino ad Isabelle richiedono un po' di tempo per essere hackerate. Questa è una linea sicura, e privata. Isabelle non vuole correre alcun rischio, tuttavia, soprattutto dopo gli eventi recenti. Si assicura di disporre regolarmente di telefoni da poco prezzo, tornando sempre dalle ultime missioni sul campo con un sorriso di scusa e uno schermo rotto.

Quello che non dice al Clave, e a nessuno degli altri agenti, è che Magnus si diletta a essere il suo partner nel crimine. Sono due settimane che si alternano alla ricerca di nuovi modi fantasiosi per rompere l'ultimo cellulare di Izzy.

"Questo ragazzo mi ha gettato a terra. Ci sono atterrata sopra, mi spiace".

"Non avevo armi. Ho usato il telefono per creare una distrazione utile e il povero caro ha tirato le cuoia sul campo." Magnus solleva ciò che resta del piccolo telefono: una tastiera a malapena tenuta insieme e metà schermo. "Riposa in pace, numero ... sette." Inarca un sopracciglio.

Isabelle sospira, scuotendo la testa tristemente. "Numero nove. Tragico."

"Mm." Magnus concorda.

Sanno di non dover spingere al massimo la loro fortuna, e vengono fuori con delle scuse solo quando Maryse fa delle domande riguardo al nuovo telefono che ha in mano, il che càpita raramente, considerando quanto sono occupati.

Tra il far fuori la cerchia di Valentine e il prepararsi per il processo di Benedict - che avrà luogo questo pomeriggio - Isabelle si permette di rimanere in contatto con Simon. Gli scrive spesso prima di andare a letto o al mattino e spera che un giorno non dovrà più vedere la sua faccia in uno schermo, ma accanto a lei, su un cuscino, gli occhi socchiusi e il sorriso assonnato.

È un pensiero, un desiderio, che le dà la forza di andare avanti, così come il sapere che Alec sta a riposo - per una volta – e, riposando, migliora col passare dei giorni.

Il processo assorbe tutto il suo buon umore, la sua vibrante energia e li trasforma in un'arma. Sale sul banco dei testimoni, pronuncia parole precise e dure come l’acciaio, proprio come si approccia a un combattimento. Isabelle non lascia che le dimensioni della stanza - grande, con lo spazio occupato da due ali di file di panche - o l’aspetto dei suoi occupanti - principalmente altri agenti - la scoraggino. Contenendo il suo carattere con attenzione, si siede quando viene chiamato il suo nome e si rivolge rispettosamente all'Inquisitore, Imogen.

Non è un evento sconvolgente, ma Isabelle sa che con questo processo la storia potrebbe ripetersi ancora una volta. Una mossa sbagliata e i crimini di Benedict verranno nuovamente cancellati, o a Sean verrà addossata la colpa dell'intera organizzazione del Morgenstern.

Ad ogni modo, Isabelle sa che c'è in vista un combattimento, che deve essere vinto con strategia e fredda sicurezza, non grazie ad un temperamento focoso.

Si porta con orgoglio al bancone, ma presto è tutto finito. Tutto ciò che Imogen chiede è la conferma di ciò che è accaduto durante la missione, e quando i dettagli coincidono con quelli illustrati da tutti gli altri, viene rimandata alla fila degli agenti e si siede tra Lydia e Raj. Vede Clary seduta accanto a Luke - che è stato autorizzato ad esserci perché era presente quella notte - seduto una fila più indietro. Izzy fa un rapido sorriso alla ragazza e all'ufficiale, prima di voltarsi a guardare il resto del processo.

"Ora che abbiamo tutte le informazioni, è tempo che il Clave valuti e giudichi Benedict Lightwood e Sean Lightwood." comincia Imogen. La sua voce riecheggia chiaramente. "Agli occhi della legge, sono colpevoli di omicidio, di associazione con il noto criminale, Valentine Morgenstern, e il suo commercio illegale di droghe e di omicidi legati alla droga. Benedict Lightwood è anche colpevole di aver abbandonato il Clave e di aver rivelato le nostre posizioni. Suo figlio è ugualmente, se non di più, responsabile della morte di quattro giovani reclute. "

Isabelle incrocia le mani in grembo, mordendosi il labbro. È giusto? Chi può dirlo? Nella sua mente, riesce a considerare entrambe le posizioni. Sean è, infatti, colpevole di associazione con criminali violenti, così come di aver condotto Valentine all’Istituto di Chicago; tuttavia, la notte della missione, ha anche salvato due agenti. Compreso il fratello di Isabelle.

Forse è troppo coinvolta in questo caso, dopo tutto.

Imogen si schiarisce la gola, Il suo abito appare di un brutto grigio cupo contro le vetrate che riversano luce dietro di lei. "Durante il suo interrogatorio, Benedict Lightwood si è arreso completamente all'autorità del Clave."

Anche se Isabelle lo sa già, è tuttavia una sorpresa sentirlo. Ma di nuovo, che scelta aveva?

"Invece dell'esecuzione", continua Imogen, " lo attende la prigione a vita. Questa è la decisione finale del Clave. Tuttavia, per quanto riguarda sua moglie, Leila, Benedict si è offerto di rivelare i nomi dei complici di Valentine in cambio della sua immunità. Sembrerebbe che anche il peggiore degli uomini abbia a cuore qualcosa in questo mondo”. Le labbra di Imogen si piegano in un sorriso, ma in esso non c'è traccia di divertimento, e nessuno ride.

“Condanniamo quindi Benedict Lightwood al carcere a vita. Questa volta, speriamo, il nostro giudizio sarà del tutto adeguato dopo una condanna così ... mite, l'ultima volta. Non commetteremo di nuovo lo stesso errore. "

Isabelle sorprende la madre a testa bassa, piena di vergogna, e sebbene sappia che in parte è anche colpa di lei, sente l’impulso di avvicinarsi. Rinchiudere Benedict per un periodo così breve era stato davvero sciocco, ma credevano che fosse morto, dopo il ferimento di Max. Non c'era traccia di lui.

Anche Isabelle concorda sul fatto che gli errori a volte si commettono.

"Ora, per quanto riguarda l'ubicazione di questa prigione." Imogen comprime le labbra, ed è chiaro da come lo dice rapidamente, che non vuole fare la domanda successiva. "Qualcuno ha ... suggerimenti?"

 _Il Clave che chiede aiuto_ , pensa Isabelle. Che novità _._ Prende nota mentalmente di non abituarcisi.

Imogen osserva freddamente la stanza, gli occhi che inquadrano ogni agente presente. Isabelle vorrebbe quasi che Magnus fosse autorizzato a essere qui. Vedere il suo amico fare a gara di sguardi con l'Inquisitore sarebbe molto divertente.

"Signor Garroway?" chiama Imogen, trovando un certo coraggio nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo. "Può indicarci qualche interessante sotterraneo?"

Questa volta Izzy è costretta a mordersi la lingua. Quando la smetterà, il Clave, di ostentare la sua presunta superiorità sociale per riguadagnare prestigio?

“Be’, signora, volentieri, ma vede, abbiamo in custodia teppistelli, e adolescenti scappati di casa. Le nostre strutture sono tutte prenotate, almeno da ora fino all’anno nuovo. Inoltre, dubito che i nostri ... tuguri, possano tenere rinchiusi degli agenti ... scusi, dei criminali.” Le scuse di Luke sono così lievemente ironiche che solo pochi riescono a percepire l'insulto, inclusa Izzy. Lei cerca di impedirsi di sorridere, e si rende conto che anche alcuni agenti cercano di trattenere una risata, o provano un improvviso interesse per il pavimento.

Imogen lo ignora con uno sguardo freddo, ma a giudicare dalle espressioni divertite nella stanza, Luke sta guadagnandosi più di un sorriso di apprezzamento. Sta conquistando rispetto e Isabelle è felice di vederglielo tributare.

“Signora Inquisitrice, sicuramente il quartier generale del Clave sarebbe l'ideale.” suggerisce Raj, in piedi rigido e inclinando la testa. "E' una delle migliori strutture carcerarie al mondo e la sua posizione sull'isola garantisce la lontananza dall’esterno." Attende rispettosamente, fino a quando Imogen gli fa un cenno di riconoscimento.

"Questa è un'opzione." dice, finalmente.

Ha senso, anche per Isabelle. Il quartier generale del Clave si trova in Francia, dove ha trovato collocazione la sua prima sede, e da lì si è espanso a livello globale durante la prima guerra mondiale. Il quartier generale, noto come l'Istituto Idris, è situato in una località sconosciuta in Francia, raggiungibile solo tramite il Clave stesso, o da coloro che hanno avuto il permesso di accedervi.

Quindi Isabelle è scioccata, ma piacevolmente, quando un altro dei suoi colleghi agenti riceve un incarico speciale.

Accanto a lei, sulla sedia di destra, Victor Aldertree discute privatamente con Imogen. Quando hanno finito, un sorriso affascinante illumina i suoi lineamenti. "Ottimo. Porteremo Benedict Lightwood a Idris. Avremo bisogno di agenti affidabili per trasportarlo.” Cerca la folla di agenti prima di individuare qualcuno vicino a Isabelle. “Raj?”

L'agente ammicca. "Sì?"

"Che ne diresti di avere la possibilità di metterti alla prova?" chiede Victor leggermente "Puoi, ovviamente, scegliere la tua squadra."

Raj annuisce, un esitante sorriso sulle labbra. "Grazie. Sarebbe un onore. "

Quando Imogen solleva il martelletto, Isabelle non esita. Prima che possa essere emesso un giudizio, si alza di nuovo in piedi e chiede la parola. "Un momento, signora inquisitrice". 

C'è una nuova improvvisa tensione nella stanza. Izzy si chiede se sia solo un'invenzione della sua mente preoccupata, ma quando Imogen si acciglia, si rende conto che questo è un argomento da affrontare con cautela. 

"Sì?" dice Imogen. "Abbiamo poco tempo, signorina Lightwood."

"Lo so. Vorrei fare una richiesta, se il Clave la vorrà prendere in considerazione."

Nella stanza si odono mormorii e Isabelle semplicemente sorride. Sostenendo lo sguardo di Imogen, aspetta, raccogliendo ordinatamente le braccia in grembo. 

Victor inclina la testa, il suo sguardo esprime curiosità. "Parla allora." dice, e Isabelle non è più sicura se lui voglia essere gentile o nascondere le sue intenzioni dietro un sorriso. Quella sua sicurezza le ricorda qualcosa di pericoloso. Izzy decide di non metterla alla prova. Almeno, non oggi. 

Inspira lentamente dal naso ed espira. Tiene la testa alta affrontando senza batter ciglio i membri del Clave in attesa. "Propongo che Sean Lightwood rimanga qui, all’Istituto di New York."

Questa volta, nella stanza si ode qualche mormorìo in più. C'è un sussulto, e molte teste si voltano nella sua direzione, alcune con espressione accigliata, altre semplicemente seguendo la sorgente di questo disturbo. 

Prima che qualcuno possa interromperla, Isabelle termina rapidamente il suo ragionamento. "Signora, ha salvato la vita di Alec - la vita di un agente, e lui è la ragione per cui questa operazione di pulizia si è svolta così facilmente e rapidamente. Capisco che il Clave lo ritenga una minaccia, ma è giovane e può cambiare. Mi piacerebbe che il Clave valutasse questa opzione. "

Le parole di Imogen sono taglienti e sulla difensiva. "Suggerisci di farlo rientrare nei nostri ranghi?"

Isabelle scuote la testa. "No. Non ancora.” Aggiunge, piano.

Tuttavia, nella stanza si percepiscono altre reazioni: bisbigli di conversazioni, discussioni, improvviso interesse. Mentre aspetta, Isabelle ignora lo sguardo minaccioso di sua madre e continua. “Supponiamo di incarcerare il ragazzo. E di dargli quanto? Cinque anni? E dopo? Non si può lasciarlo a se stesso, dopo". Tende le mani, implorandoli almeno di provare a capire il ragionamento. "Non credo che il Clave lo permetterà."

Quando Victor non dice nulla, Isabelle lo prende come una conferma. O sta pensando di rinchiudere il ragazzo in qualche posto dimenticato da dio, o sotto sorveglianza, o ... sta pensando all'esecuzione. Isabelle sa che è riservata ai peggiori assassini, ma in realtà non vede altre opzioni. Questo è il motivo per cui è stata così irremovibile riguardo a far rimanere Sean qui, dove possono vedere cosa ne succede. È una modalità conciliante e lei non vuole che il Clave la termini con un proiettile. 

Sean è una persona ed è famiglia. Isabelle non può far finta di niente, non può voltargli le spalle, non importa quanto facilmente gli altri lo possano fare. 

Isabelle ci riprova. "Quindi, mettetelo alla prova" suggerisce calma. "È ora che iniziamo a far crescere gli agenti, a farli cambiare. A far crescere l'agenzia. "

Con sua sorpresa, Imogen non reagisce, non usa il martelletto per porre fine alla sessione. Osserva Isabelle con gli occhi socchiusi e lascia passare i secondi in un silenzio imbarazzante. 

Izzy resiste all'impulso di ringhiare. Si sente travolgere dalla frustrazione, ma ricorda a se stessa che sta andando meglio di quanto abbia mai sperato. Finora. Bastano pochissime parole per far capovolgere l'intera situazione. 

“C’è anche un’altra ragione. Avete considerato che Sean sa dove era nascosta la Coppa? Potrebbe ritrovarla, ne sono sicura, con il mio ... incoraggiamento. "

Anche se non è abbastanza ingenua da credere che Sean tenga a lei come cugina, i brevi periodi che hanno trascorso assieme l’hanno convinta di poter nuovamente estorcergli la verità. Sa come avvicinarsi al ragazzo, ferito e insicuro. 

Perciò Isabelle si tiene dritta e sostiene lo sguardo severo di Imogen. 

Un altro mormorio risuona nella stanza e lei resiste all'impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Questa volta, le convinzioni del Clave stanno lavorando a suo vantaggio. Sorride. "Vi interessa saperlo?"

Victor attira la sua attenzione sollevando un sopracciglio, mostrando un ghigno gelido. "Vuoi tenere per te informazioni preziose? Ricattare i tuoi colleghi agenti? Questo non è motivo sufficiente per punirti? "

"Per niente" replica Isabelle.  _Stai calma. Stai calma_ _._

Imita il gesto di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio a mo’ di sfida. "Mi piacerebbe suggerire una specie di accordo? Sì. Offrirò informazioni in cambio di un'offerta ragionevole? Sì."

"Offerta ragionevole?" ripete Imogen. "Un ragazzo che è rimasto lì a lasciar morire i suoi compagni di classe?" Stringe forte il martelletto e Isabelle si chiede se non stia per lanciarlo attraverso la stanza.

"Gli è stato ordinato di farlo." ricorda Isabelle a lei e a tutti gli altri presenti. Non è mai semplice, non c’è mai una risposta facile. Non c'è modo di difendere il ragazzo, ma sta chiedendo un processo equo, non altro. "Sì, da un'organizzazione che è stata costruita sul crimine e sul sangue, ma comunque basata sulla lealtà ".

Lancia un’occhiata attraverso la stanza, sentendo l’attenzione spostarsi su di lei. Sorride ai suoi colleghi agenti. "Dobbiamo smettere di ritenerci al di sopra del resto del mondo. Siamo i suoi protettori, non i suoi dei".

Si fa silenzio, il tipo di quiete prima che avvenga un cambiamento. Tutti rimangono fermi e silenziosi, e Isabelle inclina la testa prima di sedersi di nuovo. Non ha nient'altro da aggiungere, nessun altro punto da includere. Ora tocca agli altri. Victor medita silenziosamente su questa proposta, e perfino Imogen guarda gli altri. Maryse è accigliata e Robert alza uno sguardo pensieroso su sua figlia, sempre con aria indagatrice.

"Valuteremo il da farsi" dice infine Victor, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Nel frattempo, porteremo Benedict Lightwood e sua moglie in Francia, dove i funzionari del Clave discuteranno del suo processo. Raj- " sorride di nuovo "rappresenterai l’Istituto di New York e ci renderai orgogliosi, vero?"

Raj annuisce. "Grazie signore."

"Allora qui abbiamo finito" dice Imogen, rapida. Solleva il martelletto e lo sbatte sul tavolo sottostante. "Siete congedati“.

Mentre si affollano fuori dalla stanza, Isabelle sente un sorriso affiorare sul suo viso. Qualunque cosa accada, ci ha provato. È tutto ciò che poteva fare, ed è contenta di essere riuscita almeno a farsi ascoltare dal Clave. Per una volta. 

Il suo buon umore si affloscia non appena vede una figura in attesa alla porta. 

Maryse ha un cipiglio che potrebbe congelare il sole stesso. Quando individua sua figlia in mezzo alla folla, le si avvicina, con la bocca già aperta per protestare contro l'approccio diplomatico di Izzy. 

Isabelle tende una mano, interrompendo qualsiasi lezione sua madre si appresti a propinarle. "Per favore, mamma. Non voglio. Non voglio litigare." dice, sull’orlo di una terribile disperata vulnerabilità. Vorrebbe essere indifferente, ma il cipiglio di Maryse la colpisce come uno schiaffo. 

"Senti", inizia Isabelle, in un'offerta di pace, "Vado a trovare Alec, vuoi venire-"

Il suo telefono vibra, interrompendola, ma ciò che è ancora più insolito è che si sente un'altra vibrazione proveniente da vicino. Izzy si acciglia, guardandosi intorno. Maryse infila la mano in tasca e tira fuori il suo telefono. Il numero che legge lo stesso.

 _L'ospedale. Ma non quello dell'Istituto_.

Il numero sui loro schermi proviene da un ospedale privato più lontano, che ospita l'altro fratello.

"Max." sussurra Isabelle.

Mille possibilità le attraversano la mente. 

La prima è:  _ci ha lasciato_ _._

Con le mani tremanti, Izzy risponde al suo telefono, mettendolo in viva voce.

Le parole che vengono pronunciate cambiano tutto.

"Signorina Lightwood, sono il dottor Martins. Abbiamo una notizia incredibile da comunicarle ... "

~

È sveglio.

È sveglio _._

Il fatto che nessuno protesti quando lui decide di lasciare l’ospedale con un giorno di anticipo dice ad Alec tutto ciò che deve sapere.

E’ una cosa enorme. Non per il Clave, forse, o per il mondo, ma per la loro famiglia.

Il percorso fino all’isolato successivo dura una vita. Alec inizia a muovere il ginocchio su e giù, guarda furioso le auto che passano nel maledetto traffico ed arriva ad odiare il fatto che l’ala dell’ospedale dedicata alle degenze prolungate sia dietro l'angolo.

Sono dieci minuti in auto, ma sembra una vita.

Nessuno parla. Non Maryse, che guida; afferrando il volante in una stretta convulsa, le nocche bianche. Non Jace, o Izzy, che sono sul sedile posteriore e sembrano scioccati, titubanti e sopraffatti come lui.

Per una frazione di secondo, Alec vorrebbe che Magnus potesse essere qui. Tenendogli la mano, o offrendogli un sorriso gentile, o anche solo un breve cenno del capo.

 _Mi manchi_ , _Magnus_ _._

 

Lascia che quel pensiero si depositi in gola, con un lieve sapore amaro. 

 

_Mi manchi davvero._

In un attimo, parcheggiano - e deve essere uno shock perché Maryse non controlla nemmeno se ha rispettato le strisce - e si precipitano in ospedale come se un esercito li inseguisse. Nessuno ha bisogno di fermarsi per chiedere indicazioni. Sanno tutti dove si trova la stanza. Dio sa quante volte sono stati qui, a trovarlo, piangendo e ricordando.

E adesso-

Il dottore alza una mano, fermandoli proprio davanti alla porta. "Aspettate." È alto, con riccioli corti e scuri e un sorriso amichevole. I suoi occhi blu sono incredibilmente vibranti e chiari, mentre li fissa. “Avete riattaccato il telefono prima che potessi spiegare. Lui non è-"

"Non è cosa?" chiede Maryse. “Mio figlio è sveglio o no? Mi risponda."

Il dottore deglutisce. "Sì, signora, è sveglio, ma avrà bisogno di molto tempo per ..." Si allontana quando Maryse lo respinge, lasciando Isabelle, Jace e Alec a mormorare delle scuse, prima di lanciarsi nella stanza.

Il dottore sbotta in una serie considerevole di imprecazioni, ma fa un passo indietro, aspettando fuori. 

Quando Alec entra nella stanza, è come se stesse guardando Max ricevere di nuovo il proiettile. È lì, in mezzo alla folla, con gli applausi alla fine del concerto che illuminano gioiosamente la scena. Sono tutti nuovamente lì, piangendo e abbracciando Max mentre rabbrividisce, sanguinando a terra.

E poi, ecco il presente, e Alec fa un lento passo in avanti, rendendosi conto che sta ancora trattenendo il respiro. Sarebbe magari meglio che lo rilasciasse.

Il suo fratellino è sveglio.

La sola vista di quegli occhi luminosi aperti è sufficiente per spingere Alec al limite. Le sue ginocchia cedono e il mento gli trema mentre cerca di trattenere le lacrime. Il loro shock si manifesta in modi diversi. Isabelle sussulta, una mano alla bocca, mentre Jace emette un suono pietoso e sta lì in piedi, semplicemente, congelato.

In quel letto ormai familiare, fra quelle familiari pareti scure e coperte scialbe, una visione non familiare li attira tutti.

Max, con i capelli raccolti sulla nuca, è seduto, sostenuto da alcuni grossi cuscini. I suoi occhi luminosi si guardano intorno, ma lentamente, e anche se batte le palpebre di rado, si sta concentrando su di loro, anche se non si capisce dalla sua espressione.

"Max?" chiama Maryse. Quando lui non risponde, lei si schiarisce la gola e chiede di nuovo, più forte, "Max?"

In un moto di empatia, Isabelle allunga una mano. "Mamma, lui ..."

Maryse si gira improvvisamente e spezza il silenzio precipitandosi fuori dalla stanza. Dai suoi occhi scendono lacrime e il suo linguaggio del corpo emana un senso di infelice sconfitta. L'espressione addolorata sul suo viso suggerisce ad Alec di rincorrerla, ma non lo fa. Non può.

Invece, si gira di nuovo verso Max, facendo qualche altro passo nella stanza.

_È vero. È davvero sveglio._

 

_Non riuscivo a crederci._

 

Le labbra di Max sono umide e luccicanti. Sono colorite come mai Alec le ha viste nel suo fratellino. Le sue mani, di solito immobili, si aprono e si chiudono a pugno, ancora e ancora. I movimenti sono delicati, timidi e Alec si rende conto di cosa il medico cercava di dire.

Ci vorrà del tempo, e molto, affinché Max riacquisti il movimento e anche la parola, probabilmente. La logica nella mente di Alec registra questa cosa, e a giudicare dalle espressioni ansiose di Jace e Izzy, anche loro lo capiscono.

Ma dopo un momento, tutti tornano a sorridere, perché Max è sveglio, ed è un dannato miracolo, perfetto o no.

Si siedono tutti sul letto, delicatamente; con Jace e Isabelle a sinistra e Alec a destra. Si siedono semplicemente insieme e guardano il loro fratello, che sorride pigramente e li guarda con occhi dolci e spalancati.

Jace è il più vicino al braccio di Max, e glielo strofina con la mano, scaldandolo. Questo sembra divertire il ragazzino, che segue il movimento con gli occhi, la lingua sporgente.

Tengono tutti gli occhi incollati su Max per i successivi dieci minuti, osservandolo in silenzio e aspettando, come se potesse scomparire, in caso distogliessero lo sguardo.

Cercando di calmare il battito del suo cuore, Alec decide di essere coraggioso. Appoggia i gomiti sul letto e alza lo sguardo, fissando il giovane viso di Max con un sorriso.

"Ehi." Lo chiama, assicurandosi di parlare dolcemente.

Non è un idiota. Non si aspetta che suo fratello salti giù dal letto - fa male muoversi dopo un allenamento intenso, come ci si può sentire dopo essere stati a letto per anni? - ma rimane senza fiato quando Max gira la testa, lentamente.

Alec pensa che il suo cuore possa fare un piccolo balzo quando Max sorride, a trentadue denti. È per ora il sorriso più grande che abbia fatto, e sebbene una piccola scia di bava gli scorra lungo il mento, Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. E poi scoppia in lacrime prima di poter aggiungere altro. Alec si permette di piangere, mentre nasconde la testa tra le coperte del letto, facendo attenzione a non far male al fratello, ma volendo comunque stargli vicino.

Lascia che le lacrime scendano e singhiozza, ma non ha più paura. Max è vivo e avrà il futuro che merita. Alec ha assolutamente intenzione di far sì che succeda.

Una piccola mano lo sorprende improvvisamente. Max la allunga e gli tocca i capelli, e quando Alec alza lo sguardo, Max continua ad accarezzare delicatamente la testa del fratello, con un’espressione quasi troppo pensierosa per uno della sua età. Ha le guance colorite e gli occhi sorridenti. Alec lascia che Max gli passi le dita tra i capelli, mentre si stupisce della sua innocente gioia.

In qualche modo, Alec sa che Max lo sta confortando, e piange ancora di più quando Max gli fa scorrere un dito lungo il viso; un piccolo riso soffocato gli sfugge dalle labbra quando il dito raggiunge il naso di Alec, e lo pizzica.

"Ciao, Max," riesce a dire Alec con voce soffocata. “Sono il tuo fratello grande, Alec. Sono molto felice di rivederti."

Non si aspetta una risposta, e sa che Max non sarà capace di parlare ancora per un po', ma nonostante ciò, il suo fratellino sorride di nuovo. Non parla, ma continua a passare una mano tra i capelli di Alec, giocando con le sue lunghe ciocche e occasionalmente sorridendo, di un sorriso sbilenco.

Tutti e quattro stanno lì seduti, e Alec lascia che Isabelle si sistemi accanto a lui, e semplicemente guardano il loro fratellino, vivo, sveglio e che respira piano.

"Spero che…"

"Che cosa?"

“Uh, niente. Pensavo ad alta voce.” mormora Alec, scuotendo la testa. Sarà egoistico, ma sente davvero che manca qualcosa o qualcuno.

Viene distratto da questo pensiero quando il dottore di prima entra nella stanza e offre di dare loro una valutazione più dettagliata del fratello. Annuiscono e Alec parte alla ricerca di Maryse, che a quanto pare è seduta nella sala d'aspetto.

"Sola?" chiede Alec, accigliato. Perché sua madre sta aspettando qui, se non vuole vedere Max? Proprio quando pensa che potrebbe cominciare a capire sua madre, finalmente, lei fa una cosa del genere. 

Il dottore scrolla le spalle, un ricciolo gli ricade sulla fronte. “Le persone affrontano gli shock in modo diverso. Io sono solo quello con gli aghi”. Fa loro un sorriso, poi inclina la testa verso il corridoio. "Sono là fuori quando siete pronti."

È ben felice di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Alec si accontenta di una risatina secca, e poi torna a sedersi accanto al letto, unendosi nuovamente ai suoi fratelli.

Isabelle si limita a scrivere un breve messaggio – a cui Alec non cerca nemmeno di dare una sbirciatina - e poi offre anche lei a Max tutta la sua attenzione, parlando con lui dolcemente, ma senza fargli domande.

“Tu dovresti essere ancora a letto oggi” dice seccamente Jace, avvicinandosi a Alec e dandogli un colpetto - delicatamente - tra le costole. "Immagino che questa sia un'eccezione."

"Grazie." replica Alec. Restituisce a Jace una spallata, incontrandone gli occhi. Alla fine, la preoccupazione si fa strada in lui.

“E adesso, Jace?” chiede piano. “Chi si prenderà cura di Max? Al Clave non importa. È un cane sciolto di cui si aspetteranno che mamma e papà si occupino, e probabilmente lo manderanno in una qualche residenza medica elegante fino a quando non sarà in grado di reggere una pistola.” Fa una smorfia; il pensiero di Max travolto di nuovo dal fuoco incrociato gli fa mancare il fiato. "Non so cosa fare" ammette.

Jace annuisce, usando la mano libera per afferrargli il braccio. “Ehi.” Le sue dita prendono l'amico, stringendolo delicatamente. “È stato uno shock, ma affronteremo tutto ciò come facciamo sempre. Insieme."

Dall'altro lato del letto, Izzy annuisce. "Jace ha ragione" dice "Siamo sempre stati una squadra."

Alec sospira lentamente. Comincia a giocare con i bordi strappati della coperta, ignorando la fitta di senso di colpa mentre chiede: "E se dobbiamo disobbedire al Clave?" Odia sollevare la questione, specialmente ora, ma la sua preoccupazione grida per essere ascoltata. 

"Non sarebbe la prima volta" gli ricorda Jace con un sorriso sornione. C'è tuttavia un pizzico di incertezza nei suoi occhi. “Senti, Alec, perché non andiamo prima a parlare con il dottore? Può spiegarci i dettagli. "

“Perché non ci ho pensato?” borbotta Alec, lasciando andare la coperta e alzandosi in piedi. Si stira con cautela, il fianco ancora un po' dolorante per la ferita. 

Jace gli offre uno sguardo comprensivo. "È dura essere intelligenti e belli." Si alza in piedi, sorridendo. "Ci arriverai, un giorno. Per ora, lascia fare agli esperti. "

"Ha!" Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. Il suo sorriso si addolcisce mentre dà una pacca sulla mano di Max, volendo ancora parlargli, comunicare, anche se non è ancora in grado di capire. “Torneremo presto, Max. Starai lontano dai guai per me? Bene."

Questa volta suo fratello continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma Alec non lascia cadere la speranza. Ci vorrà più di un giorno per spezzarlo. Ci vorrà una vita passata ad aiutare Max prima ancora di iniziare a pensare di non provarci neppure. Cosa che non succederà. Mai.

Quando escono, il dottore alto di prima è lì in piedi, con una gamba appoggiata al muro. Tiene un blocco di appunti in mano in equilibrio sul ginocchio sollevato, ma quando vede avvicinarsi il trio si raddrizza, riacquistando una posizione professionale. Conservando il suo sorriso.

“Siete pronti ad ascoltarmi adesso?” chiede, ma è un’ironia bonaria, e Alec si chiede in quante persone lui abbia visto, in passato, precipitarsi a sentire il suo giudizio.

“Uh, giusto. Sì. Mi dispiace per prima. ” si scusa Alec. Certo, il suo cuore non è davvero presente, ma di nuovo, il dottore lo capisce e fa spallucce.

"Va bene. Vostro fratello si è riavuto da un lungo coma, è comprensibile ... Ah, attenzione. Arriva Satana " mormora il dottore.

Alec nota l'improvviso cambiamento nel modo di comportarsi del medico. Il suo sorriso svanisce e attende insieme a loro, mentre il suono intenso e scattante dei tacchi fa a pezzi il loro buonumore.

“Ebbene?” chiede Maryse, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Raggiunge a malapena la spalla del dottore, ma il suo sguardo tagliente richiede attenzione. "Mio figlio starà meglio?"

"Meglio? Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, signora, Max sta andando piuttosto bene." Il medico rimane sulle sue , ma Alec riesce a percepire il disgusto nelle sue parole. Parla lentamente, come se volesse contrastare Maryse. "Definisca "meglio". Max è sano, in grado di mangiare, bere e respirare senza l'assistenza di una macchina. Sa ancora parlare? Ovviamente no. Questo verrà col tempo. Ha perso anni di crescita, in termini di lettura, scrittura, discorso e sviluppo emotivo. Avrà bisogno di terapia, nonché di un ambiente sicuro e costante in cui ricevere questi trattamenti. "

"Sì. Sì. Capisco.” dice Maryse, con l’aria di voler congedare il dottore. A malapena batte le palpebre, probabilmente captando solo il cinque percento di ciò che l'uomo sta dicendo.

E poi, sua madre dice l'unica cosa che Alec sta aspettando, sta anticipando, di sentire. E fa una smorfia.

"Quando potrà riprendere il suo allenamento?" chiede Maryse.

Questa volta il dottore non nasconde nemmeno il suo scherno. Si schiarisce la gola, ma è ancora sorpreso. "Uh, signora, ma lei ... dice sul serio?"

Quando lei non risponde, il dottore si acciglia. "Ha perso quattro anni di sviluppo". Sottolinea. "Santo cielo. Ma si rende conto- “ Si interrompe quando gli occhi di Maryse si socchiudono come per avvertirlo.

Ci riprova. “Suo figlio è vivo e senza lesioni cerebrali. È fortunato, ma non è un miracolo. Dovrà sottoporsi a una lunga fisioterapia fino a quando non potrà camminare di nuovo, oltre a riapprendere a parlare e continuare a recuperare gli anni che gli mancano. Ha bisogno di cure a tempo pieno. Non sarà pronto per scendere in campo, probabilmente mai. Oggi eseguiremo dei test e vi faremo conoscere l’estensione delle sue capacità residue, ma per ora le suggerisco di festeggiare il fatto che Max sia vivo. ”

Alec non riesce più a sopportarlo. Sentire di quanta attenzione e cura avrà bisogno Max non lo sorprende, né lo rattrista. Se ciò significa che Max avrà un futuro e una vita felice, che importanza ha lavorare duro impegnarsi?

La lealtà, decide Alec, è questa: trovarsi di fronte a una decisione che sarebbe facile evitare e decidere invece di rimanere.

"Mamma", inizia Alec. Le si avvicina, esita a toccarla, ma vorrebbe farlo. Quindi si accontenta di sfiorarle la spalla. "Mamma", riprova. “Andrà tutto bene. Max starà bene. "

"Lo so." dice Maryse. Non alza più la voce, anche se il suo sguardo non si ammorbidisce. “Ma è uno di noi. Avrebbe dovuto essere un agente, e- "

"Non ce la farà" scatta Isabelle brusca. Ha un’espressione dura mentre incontra gli occhi di sua madre. “Lo sai. Smetti di mentire a te stessa, mamma. Questa non sei tu che vuoi prenderti cura di Max, sei tu che stai pensando a cosa vuole il Clave. ”

"Izzy." Jace interviene a bassa voce, ma non fa una mossa per difendere Maryse.

Maryse punta un dito verso la figlia, ignorando i tentativi del medico di intervenire. "È mio figlio." sbotta. "Deciderò io, quando verrà il momento, se lui "ce la farà", come dici tu."

"Ma perché?" chiede Izzy. Tutti si rifugiano in un cupo silenzio, che nemmeno Maryse interrompe. “Perché sei così ansiosa di metterlo di nuovo in pericolo? E’ vivo. Perché non è abbastanza per te? ”

"Lo è." insiste Maryse, ma esita prima di aggiungere: "Pensavo solo che il Clave vorrebbe ..."

Alec la guarda duramente per la prima volta da anni. L'ultima volta che lo ha fatto è stato durante uno dei suoi esami di scuola, quello linguistico. Si ricorda di essersi sforzato terribilmente per ricordare una frase in francese, e poi di aver fissato a quel modo sua madre che lo accusava di non aver provato abbastanza.

Questa volta, però, la guarda con rabbia, non con frustrazione infantile.

"No." dice, con un tono che chiude la questione. "Basta con questa…roba." Alec accenna a tutti, ma lo sguardo è diretto alla madre. “Max è la nostra famiglia. È il nostro sangue e indipendentemente dal fatto che sia un agente, un custode o qualunque cosa voglia essere, è uno di noi. E la avrà, la possibilità di scegliere, voglio dire." Le sue sono parole severe. "Non puoi allevare Max con un obiettivo in mente, mamma. Non riesci a capirlo? " Le ultime parole di Alec hanno peso: un senso di verità e un desiderio di prendersi cura.

"Non puoi allevare Max come un soldato. Devi allevarlo come un bambino ."

 

_Come avresti dovuto fare con noi._

Le parole non dette riecheggiano nel corridoio per un lungo momento. Alec quasi vorrebbe poterle pronunciare, solo per vedere come suonerebbe la verità alle orecchie di Maryse, ma è sicuro che lei la negherebbe, o reagirebbe, come è abbastanza sicuro che stia per fare adesso.

E come prevedibile, passano pochi secondi e Maryse si rivolge al medico. “Voglio essere chiamata non appena questi test saranno completati. E voi tre, tornate al lavoro, dopo che ... avete finito qui. "

Il dottore interviene tranquillo. "In realtà, ho bisogno della loro assistenza per i test." Sembra volersi scusare. "Ho bisogno di campioni di sangue e ho bisogno di qualcuno che li trasporti. Le saprò dire presto, signora." Questa volta, il il modo con cui si rivolge a lei non ha nulla di rispettoso. Per niente. 

Maryse o non lo capisce o non gliene importa. Sospira, sollevando una mano per strofinarsi la fronte. "Bene." Solleva il mento per guardarli tutti e tre. "Continueremo questa discussione in seguito."

Alec in qualche modo riesce a mordersi la lingua questa volta. 

 _Questa discussione, ma certo, come ti pare_.

Detto questo, Maryse si gira e si allontana rapidamente, lasciando tutti e quattro in un silenzio imbarazzato. 

Fortunatamente, Alec sceglie quel momento per puntualizzare qualcosa. Si gira verso il dottore, le sue labbra stirate in un ghigno.

"Campioni di sangue?" ripete. "Perché dovresti averne bisogno?"

L'uomo gli fa l'occhiolino. "Almeno non tutti i Lightwood sono idioti." Scuote la testa, i suoi riccioli scuri ricadono leggeri. "Era solo una scusa." ammette allegramente. “Inoltre, tutti i test sono stati già eseguiti. Stiamo aspettando i risultati per questo pomeriggio, ma pensavo che avreste voluto oggi ... per stare insieme in famiglia”. I suoi occhi blu si addolciscono.

"Grazie" interviene Jace, e Isabelle gli offre un caloroso sorriso prima che rientrino entrambi nella stanza, lasciando Alec da solo con il dottore. Il corridoio è vuoto, ad eccezione dei deboli suoni dei segnali acustici e di una radio silenziosa che suona una musica melodica.

Il sollievo invade di nuovo il corpo di Alec, quella mattina così piena di eventi lo ha esaurito. "Uh, grazie" dice, sorridendo al giovane. Tende una mano.

Il dottore sembra sorpreso, ma dopo un momento la prende. Ha una stretta forte forte, ma rilassata. "Prego, Alec."

Quando si separano, Alec fa un passo indietro per voltarsi, ma poi ricorda qualcos'altro. Richiama il dottore prima di andarsene.

"Io… non conosco il tuo nome." Ride piano, imbarazzato. 

Un lento sorriso illumina i lineamenti del medico. "Lo riservo a persone speciali." dice, e poi: "Sono Will. William Herondale, ma dico così solo per far svenire le donne. Verrò a trovarvi più tardi, voi piantagrane! ”

"Giusto. Grazie ancora."

Il camice di Will ondeggia mentre si allontana. "Il dovere chiama." offre ad Alec un saluto ironico, e poi scompare; il corridoio è completamente vuoto ora, tranne che per Alec. 

Concedendosi un momento per riprendersi da tutto - Max, la discussione, i test - Alec si volta per tornare nella stanza ma si ferma. Indugia all'esterno, appoggiando entrambe le mani e la fronte contro il muro. La superficie fresca lo rilassa.

Dopo un altro minuto, Isabelle apre improvvisamente la porta e mette la testa fuori. Quando vede Alec appoggiato al muro e ne vede l’espressione, sospira e gli massaggia lentamente la schiena disegnando cerchi con il palmo della mano.

"Ehi, avevi ragione," dice. "La mamma non dovrebbe pensare a Max come ad un'arma. Deve riprendersi e ci vorrà del tempo. Dobbiamo aiutarlo. Cerca di esserci, per lui. "

Alec annuisce. Con le spalle ancora rivolte al corridoio, sorride. "Hai ragione." Alla fine, si gira appena e si avvicina abbastanza per abbracciare la sorella. "Isabelle, sta davvero succedendo?" Si scosta, una risata soffocata sulle labbra. La gioia improvvisa gli fa battere il cuore. "Nostro fratello è davvero ... sveglio?"

Isabelle annuisce, felice. "Lo è. Avrà una vita sana, felice, piena. Siamo entrambi in servizio come fratelli maggiori, adesso.” Lo tocca scherzosamente col gomito, appoggiandosi alla soglia della porta aperta. 

Alec ride, ma ancora una volta, l'impulso di aggrapparsi a qualcosa lo sopraffà. Si sente sulle spine, irrequieto. In attesa. Appoggia la fronte contro il muro freddo.

Solo quando Izzy gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla e si schiarisce la gola, lui alza lo sguardo. "Che c’è?"

"Allora", inizia lei, un'espressione furba e anticipatrice negli occhi che brillano di eccitazione, cosa che di solito non è un buon segno. Oppure è un ottimo segno. Alec non può capirlo. Izzy sorride. "C'è qualcun altro che è molto desideroso di vederti."

Alec ammicca confuso. “Eh?”

Sta parlando di Max?

Non sopportando apparentemente un secondo in più la sua ragionevole confusione, Isabelle borbotta, "Oh, per l'amor di Dio." Afferra Alec per le spalle, lo allontana dal muro e lo gira, lasciandolo a fissare il corridoio vuoto ...

"Oh."

_Non vuoto del tutto._

 

Quindi è a lui che Izzy stava scrivendo prima ...

 

"Alexander"

Una parola, una voce e Alec si sente finalmente completo.

“Prego.” Isabelle gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, con un ghigno sul viso da un orecchio all’altro. Quindi scompare nella stanza, chiudendola accuratamente.

Lasciando Alec in piedi, da solo, a guardare la figura in fondo al corridoio. 

Magnus ansima, il suo petto si solleva al punto che Alec riesce a vederlo dal corridoio. Rimangono così, stupidamente, a fissarsi. 

E poi fanno quello che hanno sempre fatto.  Corrono. Solo che, questa volta, è l'uno verso l'altro. 

Magnus corre verso di lui come se fosse inseguito da una dozzina di fantasmi, e Alec sta correndo prima di rendersi conto che i suoi piedi si stanno muovendo. Nei pochi secondi in cui è riuscito ad abbeverarsi alla vista di Magnus - e lo fa in modo così avido, disperato e completamente senza vergogna - nota il bellissimo contrasto tra la camicia porpora scuro, che è aperta a rivelare una quantità indecente di petto, e la sua pelle. Osserva il familiare dondolìo delle collane di Magnus. Vede due occhi sottolineati dall’eyeliner e capelli con la punta rosa. Percepisce anche i pantaloni attillati di pelle nera, reprimendo a malapena un gemito mentre il suo corpo reagisce istantaneamente, come per una scossa elettrica, all'uomo che sta correndo verso di lui.

Anche l’uomo sta sorridendo. Un sorriso analogo compare sul viso di Alec, e neppure la sua ferita protesta, mentre si getta contro Magnus.

Gli avvolge le braccia alla vita e lo attira a sé. Magnus fa un piccolo balzo, le sue mani si aggrappano al collo di Alec. Sta ridendo, il corpo tremante, e non c'è più niente da fare ora. Sono di nuovo insieme. È così semplice. 

Alec sussurra nel collo di Magnus, le parole mormorate fra i sospiri. "Perché ... non hai ... chiamato ... ... o ... un messaggio ... o ... qualcosa ... Magnus!"

Improvvisamente viene assalito da piccoli baci, ovunque. Magnus ne bacia ogni centimetro, dal punto sensibile sotto il lobo dell'orecchio, alle linee morbide sulla fronte. La risata di Alec gli fa capire che non è più un problema. Basta con i perché e percome, basta con i dove, c’è solo il presente, perché Magnus è di nuovo tra le sue braccia, suo fratello è sveglio e il mondo è perfetto.

"Non potevo usare il telefono" borbotta Magnus, infilando le mani tra i capelli di Alec. Li tira un po’, gemendo quando Alec lo spinge contro il muro più vicino. "I cattivi ... potevano trovarmi…trovare te ... non potevo permetterlo…."

In quel mentre Alec si blocca. Di colpo. Abbassa lo sguardo su Magnus, i loro petti premuti saldamente l’uno contro l’altro. "Perché?" chiede piano. Solleva le mani dalla vita di Magnus e le appoggia dolcemente contro il suo petto, contro il suo cuore. "Perché?" ripete.

Magnus batte le palpebre. Ha le guance tinte di rosa e quando sorride, la sua dolcezza e la sicurezza che emana fanno balzare il cuore di Alec in una danza frenetica, eccitata, gioiosa. "Perché," inizia, appoggiando il palmo sulla guancia di Alec, accarezzandola con il pollice, "Non mi va che le persone che amo siano messe in pericolo a causa mia."

“E io sono incluso nel gruppo? Sono qualcuno che ami? ”

"No, l'ho detto solo per fare bella figura ..."

Alec ringhia per la frustrazione. "Magnus, tutto ciò che fai è di effetto!" protesta, ancora ridacchiando.

 

“Shh. Smettila di rovinare il mio momento organizzato così bene" lo redarguisce Magnus. Ha l’aria infastidita, ma non lo allontana. "L’ho provato molte volte e l'interruzione non è prevista nella sceneggiatura. Così chiudi quella tua bella bocca, " la voce di Magnus si fa morbida mentre si avvicina, "e lascia che ti confessi il mio amore, ok? "

Alec mima il chiudersi le labbra con la cerniera, ma non appena scende il silenzio, il momento cambia. Si percepisce una certa tensione, che si diffonde nell'aria come in gentile attesa.

Dopo qualche istante, Magnus si alza e avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Alec. Grazie a dio il corridoio è vuoto, consentendo loro un po' di privacy, perché questa volta, quando si avvicina, Magnus lascia che le sue labbra sfiorino l'orecchio di Alec prima di sussurrare: “Ti ricordi questo?  _Vincit qui partitur_. ”

Alec si ritrova ad annuire, muovendosi a malapena. “’Vince chi persevera'. Sì, me lo ricordo.” Ed è così. Ricorda la prima volta che l'ha sentito e anche l'ultima. Ricorda quando hanno condiviso quella stanza d'albergo, tanto tempo fa, e poi la notte dello scambio di ostaggi, e di aver pensato al passato di Magnus; chiedendosi come sarebbe stato riuscire a conoscere quello strano, incantevole, meraviglioso uomo che era comparso nella sua vita.

Magnus sorride, annuendo. Inclina la testa in avanti, una leggera pressione di labbra che incontrano labbra, ma non completamente. Rimane lì, trattenendo ancora Alec in quella posizione. Facendogli pizzicare la nuca ad ogni carezza delle sue dita gentili.

"Vorrei perseverare e conquistare il mondo per te, Alec", dice Magnus, risoluto. "Sopporterò l'oscurità di questo mondo e conquisterò la luce accanto a te. E’ così _-_ " socchiude gli occhi, ma la sua espressione è più di allegria che di frustrazione "è così che volevo dirlo, ma lanciarmi tra le tue braccia rende le cose piuttosto chiare, no? "

 

"Dirmi cosa?" Alec si costringe a tenere un’espressione vacua. E aggiunge un movimento del sopracciglio. Confusione, controllo, un sorriso colpevole appena accennato; controllo. Alec si gratta la nuca. "Non ho idea di cosa stai dicendo."

Magnus accetta il suo scherzo con un sorrisino furbo. "Alexander, puoi anche essere stato pugnalato, ma non credere che non te la farò pagare poi per questo commento." Chiude gli occhi, senza battere ciglio. "Hai un'altra possibilità."

“Oppure?” lo sfida Alec.

Magnus fa spallucce. "Oppure, dovrò semplicemente offrire i miei sentimenti a tutto l'Istituto." Fa finta di rifletterci, sorridendo pigramente. "Sono sicuro di poter rintracciare il ragazzo che si occupa dei computer. Sarà di supporto per un romanticone dal cuore d'oro ... "

_Ora basta_ _._

Sebbene abbia voglia di giocare, un'altra parte di Alec sa che è ora di piantarla. E’ pronto, adesso. Doveva solo trovare le parole giuste.

Usa ciò che Magnus ha appena detto come un buon punto di partenza. "E’ così. Tu hai un cuore d'oro, voglio dire”. Riporta le braccia alla vita di Magnus, tenendo fermo lui, questa volta.“ Quando mi sono svegliato, e Jace mi ha detto cosa stavi facendo, perché rimanevi lontano, penso, in qualche modo, di essermi innamorato di nuovo di te. Non riesco a capire quando sia successo, ma dal momento in cui ti ho visto, nel club, sapevo che mi avresti cambiato la vita. Che avresti cambiato il mio mondo." Con un tocco gentile, sfiora gli zigomi di Magnus, seguendone il contorno fino alla mascella. "Non mi sono mai sentito più vivo di quando sono con te, Magnus, e se è stato necessario essere pugnalato per avere il coraggio di dirtelo, mi farò pugnalare volentieri altre mille volte. "

“No, tesoro, non ne avrai davvero bisogno.” sussurra Magnus, e ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi, che brillano di gioia, mentre lo abbraccia. "Scusa. Continua."

"Oh, penso di …. aver detto tutto?" Alec arriccia il naso mentre si concentra, riflettendo. Aveva qualcos'altro da aggiungere? Perché Magnus lo sta guardando raggiante e Alec non riesce più a pensare chiaramente. "Ti amo. Ho finito".

"No." Magnus scuote la testa, raggiante. "Questo è l’inizio."

"Basta chiacchiere" dice Alec, e abbassa la testa per baciarlo, aprendo le labbra in un istante. Fa scivolare dentro la lingua e assaggia sale, vino e dentifricio. È conforto e disperazione tutto in una volta, e si baciano il più a lungo possibile.

Quando Magnus si ritrae, Alec capisce che è solo perché sta ridendo e non riesce a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia. Alec lo imita, avvolto nell'amore e nella promessa di un avvenire.

Emette un guaito quando Magnus lo afferra alla vita e con un movimento fluido, gli solleva i fianchi, in modo che Alec non abbia altra scelta se non avvolgere le gambe attorno a quelli di Magnus. Barcolla per un momento, ma Magnus non gli dà il tempo di discutere, perché comincia a farlo volteggiare. Alec gli si aggrappa, felice, e lascia che le sue lunghe gambe si avvolgano all'uomo che lo fa sentire abbastanza spensierato da lasciarsi sollevare in un corridoio di ospedale, dove possono essere visti da chiunque. Cerca di baciarlo, ma Magnus sta ancora girando su se stesso - un po' più lentamente ora - quindi finisce solo per strofinargli il naso, i volti uniti assieme mentre si fermano.

Quando Magnus lo rimette a terra Alec è stordito, e gli ruba un altro bacio. "La prossima volta avvertimi."

"La prossima volta. Mm. Le mie parole preferite. "

"Ne ho di migliori" ribatte Alec.

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

"Io-" bacia la guancia sinistra di Magnus - "ti-" bacia la destra, sorridendo- "amo", termina Alec, osservando il rossore che si insinua sulle guance di Magnus. Che gioca con l’ornamento che ha all’orecchio, sorridendo da quel romanticone che è, come Alec sa.

Borbotta qualcosa, ma Alec non lo capisce, troppo impegnato a fissarlo in adorazione.

"Cos’hai detto?"

"Ho detto, 'oh, fantastico, anche lui è un sentimentale’”

"Non sono sentimentale" protesta Alec. E poi si rende conto che non è la peggiore delle accuse. Pensa alla lealtà e all'amore prezioso che prova nei confronti di Max, della sua famiglia e ora anche di Magnus. È un complimento, non qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

Alec decide di sorridere di nuovo. "Che coppia facciamo" scherza. "Pericolosi romantici."

"Infatti." Magnus approva, con un sorriso affascinante. "Capaci di ucciderti, ma anche di amarti."

Alec prende Magnus per mano mentre camminano lungo il corridoio, verso la stanza di Max. “Per così tanto tempo non sono stato sicuro di cosa volessi fare con me. Uccidermi o amarmi” ammette Alec. “Ma guardando indietro, era abbastanza ovvio che mi volevi. Anche io ti volevo, solo che ... non sapevo come affrontare la cosa".

"Che storia abbiamo scritto per noi, Alexander!" Magnus sospira profondamente, felice. “Allora, Max?” Sorride quando raggiungono la porta e sbircia attraverso le fessure delle tende. “Sono felicissimo per te. Lo so, ovviamente, che sarà una lenta ripresa, ma se è simile ai Lightwood che ho incontrato, nei prossimi anni chiederà di candidarsi alla presidenza.” Magnus sorride gentilmente, stringendo la mano di Alec. 

Sopraffatto da un'altra ondata di affetto, Alec annuisce e poi lo bacia di nuovo. Questa volta lentamente, assaporando il tocco. Apre dolcemente la sua bocca, sfiorandogli la lingua ed emettendo un gemito sommesso. Gli sembra di camminare nella luce.

Alec sorride di nuovo. "È pazzesco quanto ti amo, lo sai." Ride, quasi fra sé, e sorride quando Magnus si lecca le labbra, già desiderando di immergersi ancora in lui. L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce quando vede lo sguardo di Alec, e Dio sa cosa sembra; quasi pazzo.

Alec lo abbraccia e dice: “Ho iniziato una guerra perché non potevo ucciderti. E poi l'ho portata avanti perché avevo paura di perderti. "

"Mm." Magnus sembra pavoneggiarsi. Sebbene siano nel corridoio, gli depone ancora un bacio non troppo innocente contro la clavicola, succhiandolo per un momento. "Ti ringrazierò più tardi, se ti può consolare."

Prima che entrino, Alec prende semplicemente il viso di Magnus tra le sue mani e dice: “Stai scegliendo me. Scegliendo questa cosa. Sì o no? ” Lo chiede semplicemente, con logica, ma quella domanda lo lascia senza fiato. Deve sentirlo di nuovo. Egoisticamente.

A Magnus non sembra importare affatto. Annuisce, sostiene il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio. "Sono qui. Con te ", sottolinea prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le dita con le sue. "Questa mano è nella tua per scelta. Non perché mi è stato detto di farlo, o perché mi sento obbligato. Ti amo. È la mia scelta. Tu, mio amato Alexander, sei la mia scelta.” Un sorriso gentile gli appare in viso. “Questo ti è di aiuto?”

Alec annuisce, incapace di parlare ancora. Si concentra sulle loro mani unite, e sorride, lasciando che questa sia la sua risposta dove le parole gli mancano.

Entrano nella stanza, insieme.

~

Più tardi, Isabelle gli manda una foto.

Mentre il telefono la carica, Alec osserva Magnus seduto sul letto accanto a Max. Il suo fratellino mangia lentamente, battendo le palpebre dallo stupore. Ma sta battendo le palpebre. E mangiando. Ed è vivo.

Nessuno nella stanza lo aveva dato per scontato.

Magnus si sporge in avanti, la fronte corrugata mentre si concentra sui tratti del pennello. Le unghie di Max sono ora dipinte di piccoli cerchi colorati e graziosi, rossi e viola, e Magnus ci aggiunge un po' di glitter, mentre l’attenzione di Alec viene attirata altrove.

"Pst." sibila Izzy e muove un sopracciglio in direzione del suo braccio.

Bella roba. Proprio un’allusione sottile.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo, l'immagine si sta finalmente caricando. Si apre e Alec comincia a sorridere. E’ una foto presa tra le fessure delle tende ed è un po’ sfocata, ma il momento è stato catturato abbastanza bene. È quando Magnus ha sollevato Alec nel corridoio, la foto è poco chiara perché stavano volteggiando, ma Alec vede il proprio sorriso e la gioia luminosa negli occhi di Magnus.

Sorride con affetto alla sorella, ringraziandola silenziosamente. O protestando. Alec non sa ancora cosa fare.

Magnus lo guarda e solleva il flaconcino di smalto. "Vuoi-"

"No. Grazie” risponde Alec. "Forse più tardi."

Guarda la foto, mentre nella stanza si diffonde un senso di felicità. C'è del lavoro da fare, e ce ne sarà sempre, ma Alec sa che, finché avrà questo, un amore e un posto da chiamare casa - da qualche parte con le persone in cui si fida veramente, e in cui crede - starà bene.

Staranno bene.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

_Ieri_

 

~

 

Magnus è accolto dal solito mix di trambusto e persone di Brooklyn. Profumi che vanno dal cibo da asporto all'angolo dell'isolato, ai ristoranti di carne che mettono in mostra verande a strisce e possiedono camerieri eleganti.

 

Si sente come se assorbisse tutto ciò, il luogo che ha chiamato casa da un po' di tempo ormai, e lascia aleggiare un sorriso tra l’affettuoso e il malinconico. Le due macchine che parcheggiano fuori dal suo loft provengono dall'Istituto e, come richiesto da Magnus, lo hanno lasciato entrare da solo per raccogliere le sue cose.

 

È ancora sorpreso che Maryse stia mantenendo la parola.

 

"Ti offro una protezione a tempo pieno."

 

Quando le parole erano state pronunciate, in ospedale, Magnus le aveva riposte in un angolo della sua mente. Fino a poco tempo fa. Fino a quando non si è reso conto che deve tornare nel suo loft, fare i bagagli e anche scusarsi seriamente con i suoi amici. Certo, ha inviato loro brevi messaggi in segreto; a Cat, che è stata incaricata di tenere d'occhio il Pandemonium al suo posto, e a Raphael, ad Anne e ad Elias.

 

Non volendo contattare troppe persone, Magnus si accontenta del gruppetto di amici intimi e si concede di raggiungerli e di far sapere loro che è vivo. Cat è l'unica che in qualche modo risponde, riuscendo a dimostrare la sua abilità a nascondersi in bella vista. Magnus lo capisce solo quando un pomeriggio si trova piegato in tasca un misterioso biglietto, senza dubbio fatto scivolare mentre camminava per strada.

 

Nasconde un sorriso – con timore e ammirazione per quel gioco di abilità manuale dell'amica - e legge la nota:

 

 _Ho sentito che hai vinto. Orgogliosa di te_.

 

_Porta il tuo culo a trovarmi, quando puoi. Ho bisogno di dettagli succosi. Mi manchi, tesoro._

 

_-Cat x_

 

Il che riporta Magnus al presente: al salire le scale fino al soppalco, pronto a finire di impacchettare le ultime scatole. Non c'è modo, dopo tutto quello che è successo, di rimanere qui. Sarebbe un rischio per la sua sicurezza, oltre che poco pratico. Tuttavia, mentre le sue dita afferrano la maniglia e l'ampio spazio si apre alla vista familiare dei quadri classici, dei cuscini colorati e dei pilastri di mattoni, Magnus sorride alla sua vecchia casa. Tutto questo gli riporta alla mente cari ricordi di feste selvagge e di notti più tranquille, un po' dolci un po' amare, passate rannicchiato accanto a Ragnor e Catarina, mentre ciascuno confessa le proprie paure. Ricorda le risate, le lacrime e tutto il resto. È successo tutto in questa stanza e queste emozioni contrastanti minacciano di fargli versare qualche lacrima.

 

Magnus impacchetta le sue cose senza fretta. Le sue mani trovano gli spazi perfetti in cui inserire le foto incorniciate, tra forniture cosmetiche e bigiotteria da cui non vuole separarsi.

 

Passa una mezz'ora, e sente crescere un certo fastidio sotto pelle. Non è come il solletico o un bruciore, ma il formicolio di un tocco che non è fisico. Si ritrova a stringere il pugno o a grattarsi la nuca, stirando i muscoli tesi.

 

Dice a se stesso che è stata una giornata difficile. Che sebbene i Morgenstern siano stati sconfitti, il trauma è ancora molto presente. Le cose vanno a rilento e ci sono ancora momenti difficili.

 

 _Allora vai a trovare Alec_.

 

La schiena gli si irrigidisce improvvisamente. Dovrebbe essere semplice. Non è che ci sia qualcuno che gli impedisca di dirigersi all'ospedale dell'Istituto e di chiedere di vedere il suo ragazzo. Davvero, potrebbe farlo senza problemi. E se qualcuno osasse tentare di fermarlo, potrebbe semplicemente girarsi, con aria di sfida, e dire semplicemente: "Ho dato la caccia a gente che non tu saresti neppure stato in grado di veder arrivare e li ho fermati. Ho conosciuto il male in questo mondo. Ho visto l'oscurità, spinta a forza nella mia vita e l'ho superata. Non credere nemmeno per un secondo di potermi fermare. "

 

Una parte di Magnus vuole provarci. Quel pensiero lo fa sorridere, ma torna serio quando si rende conto di essere al sicuro. Il lavoro è finito. Questa particolare situazione è risolta.

 

Il loft vuoto lo saluta con silenziosa approvazione e Magnus lo controlla, contento di non aver trovato alcun segno di danneggiamento o vandalismo, in questo primo ritorno. Fortunatamente, nessuno vi è entrato a far danni, visto che lui non ci è più tornato, dopo la notte al club.

 

_Mesi fa._

 

Da allora molto è cambiato, riflette Magnus.

 

E poi arriva il messaggio di Isabelle:

 

 _Max si è svegliato. Penso che dovresti venire qui, Magnus. Alec ha bisogno di te_.

 

Magnus non esita.

 

È fuori dalla porta prima che il suo telefono vada in blocco.

 

~

 

~

 

Aprire una porta; scivolare dentro una vasca piena di bolle di sapone; profumo di pane appena sfornato e vino caldo speziato.

 

Musica che sale e scende, un suono che continua per una vita, anche dopo che il brano è terminato. Allegria piena di calore. Dolci risate che sono reali.

 

Ogni altra descrizione di qualcosa che si chiama “casa”sparisce non appena Magnus vede Alec in piedi nel corridoio. Ha corso per l'ospedale finché non ha trovato la stanza giusta e ha individuato una coppia dall’aria familiare in attesa vicino alla porta. La schiena di Alec è leggermente inarcata mentre si appoggia al muro. Anche dal corridoio, Magnus può captare la sua tensione.

 

 _Oh, Alec_.

 

Isabelle lo vede per prima. Spalanca gli occhi, al che Magnus reprime un sorrisetto, considerando che lei è la ragione per cui lui ha saputo di dover venire qui, ha saputo che il loro fratellino è sveglio.

 

Dopo aver detto qualcosa al fratello - troppo piano perché Magnus possa sentirlo - alza gli occhi al cielo e spintona Alec in modo che di colpo si trovi a fissare Magnus, mentre la sua espressione si trasforma da sorpresa, a grata e poi disperatamente bisognosa.

 

Quel bisogno è il motivo per cui Magnus inizia a correre. "Alexander!" esclama, e già sta correndo per annullare la distanza, un sorriso felice sul viso quando Alec comincia a muoversi a sua volta verso di lui. Si incontrano, un abbraccio che si trasforma in baci, e poi parole che sanno di amore e promessa.

 

Quando solleva Alec e lo fa girare, in questo momento, in questo tranquillo pomeriggio in cui i miracoli sembrano possibili, Magnus è del tutto certo di essere nato per amare Alec. E che lui sia nato per ricambiare quell’amore.

 

~

 

Oggi, la stanza d'ospedale di Max risuona del tintinnio dei pezzi di Jenga che cadono a terra. Presto riassemblati e pronti a cadere di nuovo. O ad essere sostituiti con Snakes o Ladders.

 

Per quindici giorni, va avanti così: Magnus, Alec, Jace e Isabelle - e talvolta Clary - trascorrono del tempo con Max, nella stanza piccola ma confortevole. Portano ogni volta un gioco diverso. I medici spiegano come le loro interazioni non siano solo utili, ma incredibilmente importanti per la ripresa di Max. Che deve imparare di nuovo il linguaggio, il movimento, ma anche le capacità di rapporti sociali. Trascorrere del tempo con i suoi fratelli è vitale e Magnus è incredibilmente contento e orgoglioso di sentirsi appartenere a questo luogo intimo. Appartiene a queste persone; sono la sua famiglia. Alec, i suoi amici e il ragazzino che ora lo guarda curioso, mentre Magnus sta trafficando con il dock dell’iPod.

Strizzando l'occhio a Max, inizia a scorrere le numerose playlist che ha preparato. “Hm, cosa ti insegniamo oggi, ragazzo? Pensavo a un po’ di blues. Oppure opera italiana? Ti mettiamo un po' di Franz Lehar nel sangue? ” Continua a scorrere la lista, trascinando lentamente il pollice sullo schermo. Qualcosa attira la sua attenzione. “Oh, che ne dici del pop britannico? Forse un po' di glam rock- “

 

"-Non è gentile verso gli altri pazienti" dice Alec, un promemoria gentile ma deciso. È seduto alla sinistra di Max, e si gira all’indietro mentre parla.

 

"Lo so" osserva Magnus seccamente. "Ma certamente potrebbe intrattenere le infermiere."

 

Alec non discute, e si affretta a trattenere i blocchetti dello Jenga. Stanno giocando sul letto, con il tavolo a scomparsa che dà loro spazio sufficiente per giocare con giochi da tavolo, o a carte o per leggere un libro.

 

Jace si concentra corrugando la fronte e rimuove lentamente uno dei blocchi. La torre rimane dritta e lui lancia un grido di vittoria. "Sono imbattibile in questo gioco, ricordi?" dice, osservando compiaciuto i suoi fratelli e la sua ragazza.

 

"Lo vedremo. Fatti da parte, piccolo. ” Accanto a lui, Clary alza gli occhi al cielo e si appresta al suo turno. Ogni tanto si unisce a loro, e ancora una volta, ricorda a Magnus che tutti qui sono una famiglia per scelta, non per sangue. Qualcosa di più forte.

 

Alla fine Magnus seleziona una canzone - un blues tranquillo, ma allegro - e lascia scorrere la playlist, lungo tutto il primo pomeriggio. Prende posto accanto a Alec, ma non gioca. Ride insieme agli altri quando Clary finge di tossire e col gomito colpisce Jace fra le costole. Questi fa un balzo e le sue dita tirano troppo il blocchetto di legno che sta puntando. Alla fine, il campione di Jenga viene sconfitto, con grande gioia dei fratelli. Lui brontola un po', ma poi si arrende con un sorriso quando Max allunga una mano per toccare affettuosamente la sua.

 

È quello che Max sente di fare più facilmente; i piccoli tocchi, la consapevolezza. Anche se a volte il suo sguardo si annebbia e sussulta se fa movimenti troppo bruschi, i dottori sono fiduciosi e Magnus sente la speranza riscaldargli il cuore.

 

Jace solleva appena la camicia, facendo una finta smorfia. “Accidenti, Clary. Traditrice! ” Ma le sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorride con uno di quei sorrisi morbidi tutti fossette, che Magnus ama vedere. Gli piace osservare la felicità di Jace, anche se ammetterlo probabilmente causerà imbarazzo ad entrambi, quindi si trattiene da esprimerlo.

 

Tuttavia, la vista del torso di Jace suscita un ricordo in Magnus. Sussulta, ma riesce a nasconderlo. Prendendosi un momento per nascondere la sua preoccupazione, aspetta che gli altri stiano preparando un altro gioco - Connect Four questa volta - e si gira verso Alec.

 

È abbastanza vicino da apprezzare adeguatamente la sua barba lunga e le labbra morbide e piene, ma non si muove per toccarlo. Invece, chiede: "La tua ferita sta guarendo bene?"

 

Alec deglutisce e incontra i suoi occhi dopo solo un breve momento di esitazione. "Sì." Annuisce. "Sì, certo." Qualcosa cambia nella sua espressione mentre studia Magnus. Qualunque cosa veda, sembra spingerlo ad aggiungere: "Vuoi la prova?" Non è un'osservazione scortese o boriosa. Alec lo domanda con dolcezza, e con un piccolo sorriso.

 

Contento dell’agio di poter condividere questo tipo di comunicazione, Magnus annuisce. Solleva delicatamente lo spesso maglione blu che Alec indossa. Il materiale morbido riscalda le dita di Magnus, in contrasto con il gelido brivido improvviso che gli scorre lungo la schiena. Vede la cicatrice, sa cosa aspettarsi, ma rabbrividisce ancora. Non è il fatto che segni la pelle di Alec. A Magnus non potrebbe importare di meno. Non cambia il fatto che Alec sia l'uomo più bello che Magnus abbia mai visto.

La cicatrice, tuttavia, è un ricordo di quei momenti terribili; quando l'oscurità sembrava l'unico futuro. Quando attendere che Alec uscisse dalla sala operatoria sembrava durare una vita.

 

Sentendosi incerto, Magnus esita. Non va a toccare la pelle in via di guarigione, ma la studia attentamente; vede il colore leggermente rosato, la cute delicata e le piccole linee che indicano i punti riassorbiti. La ferita non è grande, e neppure evidente, ma Magnus può sentire il coltello che l'ha causata affondare nel suo stesso ventre, perforare la sua vita e drenarla via, a poco a poco ...

 

"Ehi" dice Alec, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. Sollevando delicatamente le mani, Alec prende quelle di Magnus lasciando ricadere il maglione. Non molla. Accoglie le mani di Magnus tra le sue, accarezzandone le nocche col pollice. "Guarirà" dice Alec. "Sta guarendo".

 

Magnus deglutisce, la gola tesa. Infine, alza di nuovo lo sguardo, sentendo le mani di Alec come un'àncora stabile attorno alle sue. "Lo so." Dice alla fine, sentendosi un po' imbarazzato. Essere drammatico è qualcosa in cui è esperto, ma Magnus si chiede se la stia facendo un po’ troppo grossa, visto che tutto è passato. "Solo ... non è per questo meno doloroso." Si lecca le labbra, cercando di contenere il panico crescente nello stomaco.

 

"Per chi?"

 

"Per entrambi." Magnus sente il proprio sorriso assumere un’aria di scusa. "Perdonami se sembra egoista. Sei tu quello che ha preso la coltellata. "

 

"Non è egoista." Alec scuote la testa. Ha l’aria di comprendere, e alcune delle ansie di Magnus si dissolvono. “Il dolore è dolore. Non è una gara. "

 

Magnus sorride, grato per quelle parole. Parole semplici e oneste. Una chiarezza a cui si aggrappa con gioia. Si sporge in avanti e depone un bacio sulla guancia di Alec, indugiando il più a lungo possibile.

 

"Grazie per aver capito." mormora Magnus.

 

Alec scrolla le spalle. "Grazie perché tieni a me."

 

Jace si schiarisce la gola, facendo apposta rumore. "Le manifestazioni pubbliche di affetto sono vietate quando il fratello di qualcuno sta appena riprendendosi. Potrebbero spaventare il povero bambino. Distogli lo sguardo, Max. Non guardare!” Jace copre gli occhi del ragazzo, ma Max si alza e spinge via le mani, una risata silenziosa che gli esce dalle labbra.

 

"Penso che siano adorabili. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di un po' d'amore qui. ” dice Isabelle.

 

“Grazie, Iz. Suppongo."

 

"Max, stai ancora barando?"

 

Con uno sguardo innocente, Max scuote la testa. Batte le palpebre una volta, poi le sue labbra si stirano in un ghigno fin troppo familiare. È il marchio di fabbrica dei Lightwood; irriverente, di sfida e del tutto loro.

 

"È un Lightwood, d’accordo" dice Clary, ridendo mentre cerca di rimuovere una delle pedine, allineata disonestamente a formare una fila di sei linee consecutive, anziché quattro, come previsto dal gioco.

 

Proprio in quel momento, bussano alla porta, e tutti si girano, aspettandosi di vedere il sorriso brillante di Will, o di una delle infermiere; invece, è una donna conosciuta, con i capelli intrecciati e un sorriso tirato.

 

“Ciao.” Lydia li saluta con un cenno del capo, offrendo a Max un breve sorriso, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione ad Alec. "Ho i moduli" dice. Il lato fiducioso della sua voce è lì, ma è anche accompagnato da un sorriso titubante. Si sente che è ansiosa, mentre entra nella stanza.

 

Il modo in cui Alec si alza rapidamente non allenta la tensione. Fa un gesto verso il tavolino che hanno portato nella stanza la settimana precedente e la coppia si siede lontano dagli altri. Alec dà un'altra stretta alla mano di Magnus e si apparta con Lydia.

 

Magnus non si unisce a loro e rimane per aiutare Max a barare – con più attenzione, questa volta - e a vincere contro i suoi fratelli. Fa qualche mossa e poi aiuta a spostare Max quando arrivano le infermiere per i controlli giornalieri.

 

Di tanto in tanto, Magnus si sintonizza sulla conversazione che si svolge tra i due al tavolo, ma non è niente di nuovo per lui. Ulteriori dettagli sul nuovo istituto di Chicago.

Sa che Lydia e Alec hanno scelto un posto e intendono utilizzarlo come struttura di formazione per il reclutamento, oltre a gestire il proprio ramo lavorativo, nel senso che avranno il controllo delle proprie risorse. Lavoreranno collegati al Clave, ma senza legami. Avranno i propri valori e i propri codici etici.

 

Un altro importante cambiamento in atto nella filiale di Chicago saranno i nuovi collegamenti con la polizia. E’ stato il contributo di Magnus. Dopo aver trascorso più tempo con Luke, la decisione di utilizzare il nuovo Istituto di Chicago come base di contatto per la polizia e di lavorare per costruire rapporti migliori sembrano rappresentare un buon inizio per il cambiamento. Saranno agenti specializzati in servizi di protezione, arruolabili sia da enti pubblici, sia da privati.

 

Curiosamente, Magnus ricorda di essere stato colto di sorpresa da come il Clave si sia dichiarato d'accordo. Perché può immaginare quanto potrebbe essere facile per loro prenderla come una ribellione o dismettere il nuovo ramo. Invece, al Clave non dispiace. Concordano sul fatto che la posizione scelta sia buona e quando vengono proposte le modifiche e la generazione di una nuova filiale, c'è poca opposizione.

 

Fino a quando Magnus si rende conto che il Clave sta semplicemente facendo, come sempre, quello che sa fare meglio: risolvere i problemi interni eliminandoli. Può essere che siano apparentemente d’accordo, ma Magnus sa che stanno tenendo sotto controllo Alec e il suo team. Anche se ora saranno lontani, il Clave sa che opporsi causerà più problemi. A questo punto, vogliono che il problema venga eliminato il più rapidamente possibile.

 

Perciò danno l’ok. A malincuore, supportano la nuova filiale e garantiscono ad Alec e Lydia il loro nuovo istituto a Chicago. In effetti, una delle loro prime decisioni è quella di abolire l’idea stessa di un Direttore. Gli agenti verranno classificati in base alla loro specialità, non al livello. Guardie o istruttori o supporto tecnico; tutti avranno voce in capitolo.

 

"Alec, ragazzi, avete un secondo?"

 

Magnus alza lo sguardo al suono di una nuova voce. Coglie un lampo di capelli scuri e un rapido sorriso. È il bel dottore, quello col sorriso brillante, ma con lo sguardo serio. Will, ricorda Magnus. Guarda Alec spingere all’indietro la sedia e annuire, inclinando le gambe e dondolandosi appena. Lì per lì si preoccupa, ma presto dimentica che Alec potrebbe cadere dalla sedia.

 

“Ho trovato un posto eccellente per Max. A Chicago."

 

Quando Will parla, nell'intera stanza scatta rapidamente l'attenzione.

 

La rivelazione provoca scalpore fra tutti, non solo perché è un’affermazione che sa di definitivo, ma perché presenta una dozzina di problemi e poche soluzioni.

 

Magnus vede Isabelle prendere la mano di Max. Il suo fratellino deve notare l'improvviso cambiamento di umore perché inclina la testa, accigliato. Apre la bocca e poi la chiude. Magnus è sicuro di capire, ma il ragazzo è ancora nelle prime fasi del recupero del discorso. Sente una fitta improvvisa di frustrazione da parte sua.

 

"Vado fuori" dice Lydia, ma non sgarbatamente. Annuisce comprensiva ad Alec e offre un sorriso gentile al resto della stanza, prima di prendere il cappotto e chiudere silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé.

 

C'è un'altra lunga pausa. Magnus vuole rompere il silenzio, anche se si chiede se sia opportuno parlare per primo. Cosa può dire in questo caso?

 

Infine, Alec sospira. Si alza, spingendo indietro la sedia e si appoggia invece al muro. "La mamma semplicemente non mi permetterà di portarcelo” dice, con aria sconfitta. "Lo sapete, vero?"

Sebbene Alec rivolga la domanda a nessuno in particolare, Magnus è abbastanza certo che stia principalmente pensando ad alta voce.

 

In piedi vicino alla porta, con il camice di un bianco tale da gareggiare in brillantezza con i suoi denti, Will guarda Alec. Socchiude gli occhi. Nonostante la sua schiettezza, c'è una certa dolcezza nella sua voce quando suggerisce: "Odio sollevare problemi, ma ... che ne dici di fare domanda per essere il tutore temporaneo di Max?"

 

Magnus aspetta, ancora una volta, una reazione che non arriva. Nessuno salta in piedi, o ironizza o grida indignato. Ma neppure esulta di gioia. Ci sono sentimenti contrastanti di speranza e di colpa nella stanza. Magnus può vederli nell'espressione tirata di Jace e nella tensione sul viso di Alec, che contrae la mascella mentre fissa il pavimento. Isabelle è pensierosa mentre dà un'occhiata a tutti loro, ma non accenna a rispondere.

 

Alec si passa una mano tra i capelli, lasciando delle ciocche ritte ai lati. Magnus resiste alla tentazione di avvicinarsi per lisciarle e si accontenta di un piccolo sorriso, accompagnato da un cenno di incoraggiamento.

 

Alec incontra il suo sguardo per un momento. Sorride, ed è ancora ironico e ansioso, ma il sorriso sembra genuino. Magnus si rilassa un po'.

 

Alec inclina la testa per guardare il dottore. "Non credo di poter fare questo ai miei genitori" dice lentamente, riflettendoci. "Voglio dire, questa cosa li sta distruggendo, giusto? Inoltre, il Clave non vorrà questa seccatura. "

 

“Non ha nulla a che fare con il Clave. Questa è la nostra famiglia” gli ricorda Isabelle e nei suoi occhi luminosi arde la lealtà. “Se stare a Chicago è la cosa migliore per Max, dovresti pensarci, Alec. So che sembra di pugnalare mamma e papà alla schiena, ma ... ascolteranno. Devono ascoltare. Glielo dimostreremo. Insieme."

 

"È anche un'ottima clinica" aggiunge Will. “Davvero notevole e sono specializzati in recuperi post trauma. Hanno anche uno dei migliori fisioterapisti. ” Quando nessuno risponde, il dottore sospira e continua. "So che è difficile, ma i tuoi genitori non sono la cosa migliore per Max. Non adesso”. Fa un cenno verso il letto. “Lui ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui per amore, non per dovere. Non sto dicendo che i tuoi genitori non lo amino, certo che gli vogliono bene, ma ... non vedono il quadro generale. "

 

"Alec", inizia Jace, le sue parole lente, ma sicure. Alza lo sguardo. “Questo spostamento a Chicago significa anche una nuova allocazione. Sicura. Possiamo scegliere i nostri clienti, non guardarci alle spalle per un po'. Prendercela con calma finché Max non migliora. A Chicago lui può essere la nostra priorità, ma qui no. "

 

"Sei d'accordo allora?" chiede Alec. Non è un'accusa, ma sembra sconcertato. O almeno sorpreso. "Pensi che dovrei solo ... cosa?" Fa un gesto a braccia aperte. "Andare da mamma e papà e chiedere il permesso di portargli via il figlio?" Ride, un suono secco e doloroso. "Funzionerà meravigliosamente."

 

Isabelle ci riprova. "Non è per sempre" dice.

"Alcuni anni significa abbastanza in permanenza, Iz" borbotta Alec, ma non sembra più preoccupato. "Ci vorrà un po'. Il recupero di Max sarà lento. "

 

"Lo so. Ecco perché dovrebbe avere una buona rete di supporto. E tanto amore."

 

Nessuno dice nulla, aspettano che Alec prenda una decisione. Quando lo fa, c'è una nuova forza nella sua determinazione. Annuisce a Will. "Che ne dici di inviarmi i dettagli per ora?"

 

Il dottore sorride. "Fantastico. Adesso vi lascerò in pace, ragazzi."

 

Magnus giurerebbe che il dottore sta saltellando mentre esce dalla stanza. Quando se ne è andato, Magnus, finalmente, si alza in piedi. Si avvicina per stare accanto ad Alec. Gli mette una mano sul collo, circondandolo teneramente. "Non sei solo in questo, Alexander" afferma. "In ogni decisione, in ogni ostacolo sulla strada, sarò qui. E ci saranno anche questi adorabili coglioni.” Fa un gesto, senza guardare, verso gli altri nella stanza. Sente Isabelle reprimere una risata e Jace borbottare qualcosa che probabilmente è un insulto.

 

"Un po’ per volta, eh?"

 

Alec annuisce, sorridendo. Magnus si rende conto che tanti mesi fa, non avrebbe potuto farlo; non avrebbe potuto toccare Alec così liberamente, e sentire che il mondo non stava andando a fuoco.

 

"Va bene. Che ne pensi tu, Magnus?

 

Fingendo lo shock, Magnus sussulta. “Ho voce in capitolo?” ironizza.

 

"Certo." Alec risponde come se fosse la scelta più ovvia, la più semplice. Naturale e certa. Aggrotta la fronte. "Avrai sempre voce in capitolo. Spero di averne anch’io nelle tue decisioni. Non è così che funziona, ehm, l’essere innamorati? Condividere le cose? "

 

"Del tutto eloquente, mio caro." scherza Magnus, ma non riesce più a trattenere il suo sorriso radioso. Annuisce. “Beh, penso che dovresti parlare con i tuoi genitori. Come loro figlio e come agente, ma anche ... come te stesso, Alec. Tu sei abbastanza. Sarai sempre abbastanza. Se non lo vedono, sono sciocchi ".

 

Perfino Jace non discute.

 

Magnus osserva Alec che affonda la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni. Tira fuori una serie di chiavi di auto, facendole girare sull'indice. Sta pensando con quella concentrazione acuta e pericolosa; quella che significa che si sta preparando a fare qualcosa di incredibilmente coraggioso o stupido. O entrambi.

 

Alec chiude il pugno, stringendo saldamente le chiavi. "Un luogo dove stare insieme”dice. Lo sguardo intenso e audace mentre osserva la stanza tutt’attorno. "Vi spiacerebbe stare qui, ragazzi?" chiede.

 

Annuiscono silenziosamente in segno di approvazione, e Jace alza una mano e chiede: "Non vuoi che veniamo anche noi?"

 

Alec ci pensa per un momento, poi scuote la testa. "Vedremo come va solo con me. Vi chiamerò se ho bisogno di sostegno. Va bene? Voglio dire, potete venire se volete, ma preferirei che le urla si focalizzassero su una sola persona. Non è necessario che tutti vengano rimproverati, se la faccenda andrà a farsi fott.. – cioè, finirà male." Alec si corregge rapidamente, spalancando gli occhi mentre guarda suo fratello. Si mette una mano sulla bocca, cercando di reinghiottire la parola.

 

Magnus decide di scoppiare a ridere solo dopo, perché adesso il povero Alec sembra così scioccato dalla sua imprecazione. Per ora, gli dà una pacca sul braccio con un sorriso comprensivo. "Va tutto bene. E’ probabile che starà molto con Jace e con lui imparerà le peggio cose. "

 

“Ehi” protesta Jace, ma batte il pugno con Clary, che a malincuore glielo permette, sospirando.

 

Alec solleva una delle chiavi. "Va bene. Auguratemi buona fortuna."

 

Magnus gli afferra la mano e bacia il pugno chiuso, premendo le labbra sulle nocche di Alec.

 

Giurerebbe che Alec sia arrossito prima di scomparire attraverso la porta.

 

~

" _Una carezza in un pugno è meglio di niente_."

 

~

 

Tornare nell'ufficio di Alec all’Istituto di New York non sembra più come rientrare in uno spazio familiare.

 

Sembra di rubare in casa di qualcun altro. La sedia su cui si è seduto tante volte è rivolta verso la scrivania, e sul tavolo ci sono una bella pila di scartoffie e un computer portatile chiuso, ma tutto sembra terribilmente sterile. E’ tutto legno scuro, poca luce e nessun colore.

 

Davvero, perché non se n’è accorto finora? E’ giusto essere professionali e concentrati, ma Alec fa una smorfia a quella sensazione di perfezionismo.

 

E’ anche peggio mentre attende che i suoi genitori lo raggiungano. Al momento sono in riunione per discutere del trasferimento - riuscito - di Benedict a Idris. Presto si tornerà alle missioni sul campo e ai soliti casi, e Alec avverte una certa tristezza, pensando che lascerà questo posto, e le persone, dietro di sé.

 

Ma il futuro che lo aspetta è così promettente da non permettergli di rimanere triste a lungo.

 

Alec sta sfogliando una vecchia copia di Dracula - un regalo di compleanno di Jace che avrebbe dovuto ironizzare sull'amore di Alec per i vestiti scuri e sul suo odio per la luce del sole - perdendosi nella nostalgia, quando bussano forte alla porta. Si alza rapidamente in piedi, spinto dall’abitudine consolidata di essere sempre all’erta, e vigile. Sorride a se stesso, scuote la testa e si rilassa di nuovo.

 

Posa le mani sui braccioli della sedia. Rilassato, esclama “Avanti!".

 

Vedere Maryse e Robert presentarsi insieme rende improvvisamente Alec molto consapevole di ciò che sta per chiedere ai suoi genitori.

 

"Volevi vederci?" chiede Maryse. Mentre si accomodano nelle due poltrone, Alec si tiene occupato versando loro dell’acqua dalla brocca e offrendogliela. Per fortuna, non rendono la situazione ancora più imbarazzante, accettano i bicchieri e aspettano.

 

“Sì, in effetti. ” Si schiarisce la gola, appoggiandosi appena allo schienale.

 

“Riguarda l’Istituto di Chicago? Perché pensavo che fossimo d'accordo sul fatto che quelle ... decisioni, devi prenderle tu.” gli ricorda freddamente Maryse, la sua espressione una maschera di attenta compostezza. Il significato è chiaro: i tuoi errori sono tuoi, non nostri. Assumiti le tue responsabilità.

 

"Sì e no." Rendendosi conto che temporeggiare non li porterà da nessuna parte, Alec avvicina la sedia, fissa lo sguardo negli occhi dei suoi genitori e dice "Si tratta di Max."

 

"Che c’entra tuo fratello?" chiede Robert. Accanto a lui, Maryse socchiude gli occhi, ma Alec riesce a cogliere il breve momento in cui le verrebbe da spalancarli, prima di riguadagnarne il controllo.

 

“L’ospedale ha trovato una struttura migliore per favorire il suo recupero. Una struttura specializzata. "

 

"Questa è una buona notizia. Ebbene?"

 

"Beh, sì, ma-"

 

"Ma cosa?", lo interrompe Maryse. Solleva una mano. "Che cosa non ci stai dicendo?" Lei è già al limite e Alec ne legge chiaramente la tensione. Aspetta un momento, cercando di calmarsi ancora una volta. Inspira ed espira, cercando di cancellare la preoccupazione e di mantenersi saldo nella propria posizione.

“Questo ospedale risiede a Chicago. È ... è abbastanza vicino all'Istituto e ho pensato- "

 

"- che sarebbe una buona idea trasferire mio figlio?" chiarisce Maryse. Se Alec pensa che prima fosse tesa, adesso sua madre sembra pronta a spaccare almeno una dozzina di bicchieri. Sbatte quello ormai vuoto sul tavolo e gli lancia un’occhiataccia. "Bene, è tutto piuttosto conveniente."

 

"Maryse, non saltiamo a-"

 

"Che cosa vuol dire, conveniente?" dice Alec, alzando la voce. Lo abbassa subito, ma la frustrazione rimane. “Pensi che abbia chiesto ai dottori di mentire? O di bruciare tutti gli ospedali di New York solo per farti incazzare? Non è così, mamma. Sto cercando di prendermi cura di Max e della nostra famiglia. Perché non riesci a vederlo? Capisco che tu voglia Max qui, anche se non sono d'accordo. Ma si tratta del fatto di permettere a Max di ottenere il meglio da una vita che non avremmo mai immaginato avesse. " La guarda implorante. " Mamma, per favore ".

 

Maryse rimane in silenzio; il peggior tipo di furia. Ignora i tentativi occasionali di Robert di discuterne e, per un momento, Alec si aspetta che si alzi e se ne vada. Sebbene il suo viso sia offuscato da una rabbia tempestosa, rimane, e da qualche parte nella sua mente, Alec ne è stranamente orgoglioso. Se c’è una qualità condivisa da tutti i Lightwood, è la testardaggine.

 

Quando la rabbia si trasforma in silenzio, Alec si sporge in avanti, appoggiando entrambi i palmi aperti sopra la scrivania. "Non voglio davvero ingaggiare una battaglia legale con i miei genitori, ma ... voi siete i soli che possono acconsentire al trasferimento di Max. No, non è una minaccia. Non lo farei. " dice rapidamente "Ma penso che commettiate un errore lasciandovi sfuggire questa opportunità ".

 

Alec fissa le foto incorniciate sulla sua scrivania, una di quando erano bambini, e poi attraverso le varie fasi della loro vita. Assorbe la loro energia, il loro calore e ne trae coraggio. "Vi fidate di me?" chiede ai suoi genitori. "Vi fidate che io voglia il meglio per Max?" Senza aspettare una risposta, termina con "Se è così, allora permettetemi di prendermi cura di lui per un po'. Lasciatelo venire a Chicago con me. È il posto migliore per lui- "

 

"Non ho intenzione di rimanere seduta qui a farmi insultare". Maryse si alza improvvisamente ed esce dalla stanza così in fretta che persino Robert sembra scioccato.

 

Suo padre cerca di offrire uno sguardo di scusa, ma c'è delusione nei suoi occhi e non è solo diretta a sua moglie. "Alec" dice. " Noi semplicemente pensiamo che qui sia il posto migliore per Max."

 

"Ma perché?" insiste ancora Alec. Si tratta di Max, del suo fratellino, qualcuno che lui deve mettere al primo posto, cosa che ha intenzione di fare. Dio, se ha intenzione di farlo! E iniziare un'altra guerra per poterlo fare comincia a sembrare il suo futuro.

 

"Che ne dici di-"

Qualsiasi cosa volesse dire suo padre, viene improvvisamente interrotta. La porta si spalanca, facendo fare ad Alec un balzo e voltare bruscamente Robert per guardare che succede.

 

Questa volta Maryse non si preoccupa nemmeno di chiudere la porta. L’aria intorno a lei ribolle di rabbia. Si avvicina, i tacchi che risuonano sul pavimento e si sporge dal suo lato della scrivania. Alec la fissa con un'occhiata di fuoco, la bocca socchiusa per protestare.

 

Sua madre sbatte alcuni fogli di carta sul tavolo. Duramente.

 

Sulle guance ha chiazze rosso acceso di furia. È incazzata, i suoi occhi scintillano - uno sguardo quasi ferito, Alec sembra pensare confusamente - e quando parla, lo fa con voce dura. “Non accusarmi mai più di non fidarmi di te, Alec. Ti ho cresciuto, ti ho nutrito e vestito da quando sei nato. Sono tua madre. ” Lo dice lentamente, a bassa voce, e Alec quasi sussulta. Le sue mani sono pronte ad afferrare i documenti, ma la sua curiosità è presto soddisfatta.

 

“Sei mio figlio, e indipendentemente dai ... problemi che abbiamo affrontato di recente, mi fido del tuo giudizio. Non accusarmi mai di non tenerci. "

 

Problemi? Alec si morde la lingua con forza per trattenere un'osservazione. Si riferisce alle sue decisioni come agente o alle sue preferenze amorose? Ripensandoci, Alec ricorda a se stesso che nessuna delle sue scelte in entrambi i campi è risultata particolarmente gradita alla folla.

 

"... quindi volevo che vedessi questo".

 

"Cosa?" dice Alec, rifocalizzando ancora una volta. “Che cos'è?” Sua madre è ancora lì in piedi con le spalle dritte, mantenendo il proprio sguardo, ma dopo un momento, quando avvicina i fogli nella sua direzione, fa un lento respiro.

 

"Vedi tu stesso." lo sfida. Ancora seduto, Robert inclina la testa, esprimendo a gesti la sua approvazione, non che Maryse chieda sostegno. È più che capace di fare a modo suo.

 

Preparandosi ad una lunga lista di spiacevolezze, Alec afferra lentamente i documenti. Li solleva, avvicinandoli così da poter leggere.

 

Bastano pochi secondi per fare in modo che i pezzi combacino. Le frasi eloquenti scritte di nero e le firme dei suoi genitori rendono molto chiaro il contenuto dei documenti. Ma non rendono la sorpresa meno sconvolgente.

 

"Voi ..." Alec si interrompe, la voce improvvisamente rauca. Si schiarisce la gola. Le parole sulla carta sembrano allargarsi. Legge di nuovo. E poi ancora una volta.

 

Alla fine, Alec alza lo sguardo e affronta i suoi genitori ad occhi spalancati. "Voi ... mi avete nominato secondo tutore di Max?"

 

Dirlo ad alta voce non fa che aumentare l'emozione di tutto ciò. Alec batte le palpebre un paio di volte e cerca di trattenere le lacrime pungenti dietro le palpebre. È tutto così improvviso e stranamente confortante. Gli riporta alla mente anche quel vecchio desiderio di ottenere l'approvazione e l'amore dei suoi genitori. Lo combatte, e fatica a districarsi fra l'orgoglio nella mente e l'esitazione nel cuore. Cosa significa veramente?

 

Robert è il primo a parlare di nuovo. Annuisce, avvicinando la sedia. "Come sai, è una consuetudine per tutti gli agenti che hanno figli. Nel caso in cui una missione finisca male, o uno dei casi della vita renda i bambini orfani, deve essere nominato un secondo tutore. Sei maggiorenne e così, quando hai compiuto diciotto anni, abbiamo scritto il tuo nome nel documento." Le sue labbra si aprono in un piccolo, triste sorriso. “Succede molte volte nel nostro lavoro; incidenti, pericoli, morte. Lo sai. " dice Robert. "E dopo il ferimento di Max, abbiamo avuto la fortuna di crescere altri due ragazzi intelligenti e brillanti." Robert muove la mano sinistra, posandola delicatamente su quella di Maryse. "È stata di tua madre l'idea di nominarti secondo tutore. Quando avessi raggiunto la maggiore età, ovviamente. "

 

Alec deglutisce di nuovo. "Quindi, questo significa ..." Significa che Maryse e Robert possono delegare le cure di Max alla tutela di Alec.

E c’è anche qualcos’altro di cui si rende conto. Rivolge lo sguardo a sua madre, che è ancora in piedi, anche se ora si appoggia all'indietro, con le braccia incrociate. “È stata una tua idea?” chiede, incapace di contenere l’intensa emozione. La sua voce gronda incertezza.

 

Maryse non fa una piega né si ammorbidisce. Si limita ad annuire.

 

Dopo un momento di riflessione, Alec si sente meno sorpreso. Ha senso. Hanno pochi parenti stretti, più che altro collaboratori, ci sono altre famiglie che fanno parte del Clave, ma c'è onore in questo, nel rendersi conto di essere stato scelto come tutore. Significa essere apprezzato sia come fratello che come agente.

 

 _Forse avresti potuto dirmelo anni fa_ , vorrebbe borbottare Alec.

 

Sta per ringraziarli o per riportare l'attenzione sulle cure per suo fratello, quando Maryse alza una mano in segno di avvertimento. "Non farmene pentire" dice, lo sguardo fermo. Aspetta, tenendo lo sguardo su Alec.

 

E lui finalmente capisce. "Aspetta ... stai dicendo di sì? Senza ... " Senza combattere, intende dire, ma è chiaro che Maryse non riesce a capire qual è il punto fondamentale. Ciò intristisce ulteriormente Alec, piuttosto che fargli piacere. Sua madre non sta nemmeno più combattendo. Lo vede davvero così estraneo ormai da non poter più sperare di essere d'accordo su qualcosa?

 

"Mamma, puoi venire a trovarci ogni volta-" Volendo correre il rischio, Alec allunga la mano, ma proprio mentre la sua tocca quella di Maryse, lei si allontana e si liscia la gonna.

 

"Allora qui abbiamo finito" dice bruscamente, limitandosi a guardare il pavimento. “Hai molto lavoro da fare, Alec. Ci troverai in giro se avrai bisogno di noi".

 

"Mamma, io ..." Alec si interrompe e, dopo un momento di pausa, le porge di nuovo i documenti. "Grazie. Non solo per questo, ma per aver fiducia in me. Mi prenderò cura di Max. Lo prometto."

 

Un lampo di sorpresa attraversa l'espressione di Maryse, ma presto viene sostituito da una maschera di calma. Annuisce di nuovo e prende le carte con gentilezza professionale prima di attraversare la stanza. Tiene la porta aperta, aspettando che Robert si alzi e si unisca a lei.

 

"Ci vediamo presto" Robert ci prova, a formare un debole ponte fra loro tre, così lontani l’uno dall’altro. Alec prova a ricambiare il sorriso, ma con poco successo, non appena Maryse lascia la stanza per prima, a malapena guardando indietro.

 

Quando se ne sono andati, Alec crolla sulla sua sedia.

 

_Ho vinto o no?_

 

Emette un lungo, pesante sospiro, e sfiora il bordo della scrivania, tracciando il legno curvo ed elegante come se lo stesse studiando per valutare un’appropriata mossa successiva.

 

I minuti passano mentre inizia a sistemare alcune delle sue cose, separando ciò che appartiene a lui da ciò che invece pertiene all'Istituto. Comincia a impacchettare ciò che vuole portare con sé, ed è alla seconda scatola quando il suo telefono vibra.

 

Un messaggio di Izzy:

_Come va?? Aggiornaci per favore._

 

E un secondo di Jace:

 

_Iz mi ha detto di mandarti un messaggio. Lo avrei fatto comunque. Stai bene amico?_

 

Alec fa una piccola risata e digita rapidamente un messaggio di prammatica "va tutto bene, a presto".

 

Dopo qualche altro minuto, il telefono vibra di nuovo. Questa volta, il messaggio di sua sorella dice:

 

_Non arrabbiarti, ma siamo fuori dal tuo ufficio. Ti vogliamo bene!_

 

Un bussare alla porta ricorda ad Alec quanto i suoi fratelli siano meravigliosi nonché ficcanaso.

 

Isabelle e Jace si precipitano dentro tipo un secondo dopo aver avuto il suo permesso. E Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere, tuttavia, e lascia che si siedano mentre illustra i dettagli della conversazione appena avuta. Il suo sorriso diventa ancora più ampio e più felice, quando un terzo bussare rivela un Magnus imbarazzato, che prende una terza sedia e offre ad Alec un timido sorriso, a cui Alec non crede neppure per un secondo.

 

"Anche tu, eh?" scherza Alec.

 

Magnus fa spallucce. “Ti abbiamo dato un'ora. Penso che sia un miracolo. "

 

Alec ammette senza problemi che è assolutamente vero. E non li biasima. Approfittano del tempo, inoltre. Mentre lui racconta di nuovo l’incontro coi suoi, gli altri lo aiutano a sistemare l’ufficio, e ridono su foto e libri e fanno facce disgustate alla vista delle scartoffie riguardanti casi trascorsi. Magnus inizia a scarabocchiare un gatto sull'angolo di uno dei fascicoli, prima che Alec glielo strappi via, rimproverandolo ma sorridendo irresistibilmente.

 

Quando il racconto è finito, Isabelle guarda suo fratello. "Così hanno detto di sì?" chiede incredula. "Max può venire a Chicago con te?"

 

Perfino Jace è troppo scioccato per scherzare. “Whoa. Sì. Voglio dire, non sembra che fossero elettrizzati, ma comunque ... è fantastico. "

 

"Veramente” conferma Alec, sorridendo, anche se la tensione di quella conversazione gli fa ancora contrarre lo stomaco.

 

Magnus gli si avvicina, girando attorno alla scrivania e fermandosi in piedi accanto a lui. Appoggia una mano sul suo avambraccio, le dita che afferrano delicatamente la camicia. "Sono così contento per te, Alexander. Sono contento che ti abbiano ascoltato. "

 

"Anch'io. E '... Iz?”

 

Alec si allontana, improvvisamente consapevole che sua sorella ha continuato a stringere per un minuto una foto incorniciata. La sta fissando e le lacrime nei suoi occhi rendono Alec talmente ansioso da non sapere cosa fare o dire dopo.

 

“Izzy?” Jace è il più vicino e le tocca la spalla, attirando la sua attenzione. “Stai bene?” le chiede gentilmente.

 

Isabelle annuisce.

 

Alec capisce quando intravede la foto. È un’immagine di famiglia, pochi mesi prima del ferimento di Max, e Isabelle la stringe con tenerezza.

“Max verrà con noi, Izzy. Giusto? Tu... anche tu vieni ...? " All'improvviso si rende conto di non aver mai chiesto a sua sorella di trasferirsi. A giudicare dalla strana espressione sul suo viso, Alec sospetta che ci sia un motivo per cui neppure lei ne ha mai parlato.

 

Senza parole, e con un senso di dolorosa preoccupazione in petto, Alec esita. Guarda Jace, che fissa accigliato in direzione di Isabelle e non se ne accorge. Alec sente che la distanza tra loro cresce a poco a poco.

 

 _Non so cosa dire_.

 

È grato a Magnus quando lui si schiarisce la gola, alzando il telefono e dice: "Se mi scusate, ho una chiamata importante da rispondere. Vi lascio voi tre. "

 

È già a metà strada verso la porta, ma Alec allunga un braccio, attira la sua attenzione e sorride. Sebbene l'incertezza gli rimanga addosso, è grato per la sua comprensione e scambia con lui un rapido sorriso prima di lasciarlo andare.

 

Questa volta, la porta si chiude dolcemente, senza fretta. Alec si prende qualche secondo per riflettere, la mente vacillante tra la decisione dei suoi genitori, e adesso questo, qualunque cosa sia. In effetti, è probabilmente una buona idea discutere di cosa si tratti effettivamente prima di andare tutti fuori di testa.

 

"Iz?" inizia Alec. Ora la sta studiando in cerca di un indizio, ma il linguaggio del corpo di Isabelle è insolitamente illeggibile. E’ accanto a Jace, ma non si sta davvero concentrando su nessuno dei due, limitandosi a calciare il tappeto blu vicino alla libreria.

 

“Va bene, ma mi devi promettere di non arrabbiarti. Solo ... ascoltami, prima. "

 

Semmai, quelle parole non fanno che aumentare la preoccupazione di Alec. Si impedisce di emettere dalla gola un suono di frustrazione. Dà uno sguardo a Jace, che alza le spalle, ugualmente confuso.

 

Isabelle solleva un piede, appoggiandolo contro lo scaffale. Quando inizia a parlare, le parole diventano risposte, ma anche confessioni, e infine i vari elementi si sommano. “Senti, ti ricordi di Simon? Simon Lewis. ” chiarisce.

 

Sia Alec che Jace annuiscono, benché ciò, per ora, non renda le cose più facili da capire.

 

"Sì." Alec annuisce. “Il ragazzo che abbiamo portato via dal Rifugio. Cosa c’entra lui? " È strano per Isabelle tirare fuori quel ragazzo, dopo tanti mesi. Come è collegato al fatto che Isabelle voglia rimanere a New York?

 

E poi, le cose diventano da opache a chiare come il sole. Con solo quattro parole, Isabelle rivela un segreto e una decisione. "Bene", dice, sollevando il mento con aria di sfida. “Mi sono innamorata di lui. Lo vedo da un po', e sì, " alza un dito, bloccando la silenziosa protesta di Jace, che sta aprendo la bocca. "Sono stata molto attenta. Lui è uno dei motivi per cui voglio rimanere all’Istituto di New York ".

 

Alec lascia sedimentare quella verità. Sebbene la sorpresa sia enorme, fa anche capire anche molte cose. Alec ricorda l'improvvisa propensione di Isabelle per le missioni in solitaria, o il suo cancellare dal viso un sorriso imbarazzato, mentre abbassa il telefono.

 

Questa volta, è il turno di Alec di distogliere lo sguardo per primo. "Sono ... davvero dispiaciuto, Iz." dice dolcemente. "se non ti sei sentita di potermelo dire..."Si strofina la nuca, scegliendo di concentrarsi su una scatola invece di fissare il pavimento. “ Ero travolto dalle mie questioni. Avrei dovuto esserci, per te ... "

"Cosa?", lo interrompe Isabelle, con voce incredula. Lui intuisce la confusione nel suo tono mentre si avvicina di qualche passo, costringendo Alec a guardarla di nuovo in faccia. Ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi adesso. "Non essere dispiaciuto, Alec. Non intendevo tenervi all’oscuro di questo, nessuno di voi due" Isabelle guarda Jace alle sue spalle, che le prende la mano libera e annuisce, tornando a sorridere. “È appena successo, e mi è sembrata una cosa così bella, e io ... avevo paura di perderla. Paura di perdere lui. "

 

"E tu vuoi restare qui per continuare a vederlo." conclude Jace, senza giudicarla. Si stringe nelle spalle, il suo sorriso si trasforma in un ghigno. "Potresti trovare molto peggio di un secchione, suppongo."

 

"Ehi!" Isabelle gli dà scherzosamente un pugno sulla spalla. "Ti farò sapere quanto è meraviglioso Simon. È un brav'uomo e non ho intenzione di lasciarmelo sfuggire. "

 

Alec assorbe tutto, tenendo ancora la mano di sua sorella. Gli altri due sembrano averlo elaborato molto più facilmente di lui, ma dopo qualche secondo annuisce. "Okay ..." Tiene lo sguardo su Isabelle e chiede, "Hai detto che era uno dei motivi. Quali sono gli altri?

 

Perché è più facile pensare logicamente, fare un elenco di tutti i motivi per cui Isabelle vuole rimanere. Forse - e da qualche parte nel profondo, nascosto nell’animo di Alec, qualcosa gli dice che non funzionerà – questo renderà più facile il salutarsi.

 

Isabelle cerca nel suo viso una traccia di dolore. Alec ringrazia la sua eccellente faccia da poker, perché infine Isabelle va avanti. "Bene, e poi c'è Sean, ovviamente. Il Clave ha deciso di lasciarlo qui, ma solo se me ne assumo la responsabilità. " dice. "Lo sorveglierò e lo addestrerò. Non sarà mai un agente, ma voglio vedere dove può arrivare. Sarà mio dovere valutare e fare rapporto ogni settimana ".

 

Ancora una volta, Alec accoglie le informazioni. Prende tutto ciò che ha un valore e lo mette insieme. Cerca di comprendere che sta per cominciare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita senza Isabelle al suo fianco. È come un pugno al cuore, e questa volta, la sua espressione deve rivelarlo, perché Isabelle spalanca gli occhi. Si sporge in avanti e lo avvolge nelle sue braccia, stringendolo forte a sé.

 

"Oh, Alec." sussurra Isabelle. Lo abbraccia così forte, come se stesse cercando di fondersi con lui, in modo che la distanza non abbia importanza. "Verrò a trovarvi. Spesso. Ma questa è la cosa giusta da fare. Voglio rimanere qui e vedere dove porteranno queste opportunità. E tu, mio meraviglioso fratello, devi fare lo stesso. " Riesce a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, malinconico, felice e un po' triste. "È tempo che tu sia egoista." mormora Isabelle. "Dio sa che te lo sei guadagnato."

 

Alec non si rende conto di stare piangendo finché Jace non si avvicina. Gli appoggia una mano ferma e confortante sulla spalla e poggia l'altra sulla schiena di Isabelle. Tutti e tre stanno così, insieme nell’ufficio, per alcuni minuti.

 

Alec si appoggia indietro, ma tiene le braccia attorno a Izzy. Solleva una mano e gliela mette a coppa delicatamente sulla guancia, cercando di sorridere. Il suo pollice gli scivola sul viso, asciugandole una lacrima che sta cadendo. "C'è posto per te a Chicago." promette dolcemente. "Quando vuoi. Sempre."

 

"Inoltre, è un volo a malapena di due ore" puntualizza Jace, agitando il telefono sul quale ha appena scaricato una nuova cartina. "Non saremo così distanti."

 

Isabelle ride, sporgendosi e baciando la guancia di Jace. "Ti voglio bene. E hai ragione. Verrò così tante volte che mi pregherete di stare lontana. "

 

"Si. Ecco, brava" borbotta Alec, ancora combattendo contro i singhiozzi che non vogliono smettere. Cerca di calmare i suoi respiri tremanti e guarda i suoi fratelli, beandosi dei loro sorrisi dolci e dei loro occhi ugualmente lucidi. Staranno bene. Una piccola distanza non è nulla quando esiste un legame come il loro. E Isabelle ha ragione. Per quanto Alec voglia opporsi, entrambe queste opzioni sono buone opportunità. Mentre la faccia di Isabelle si illumina quando racconta loro qualcosa di più su Simon, Alec non può nemmeno rimanere arrabbiata a lungo. Brontola qualcosa sulla necessità di interrogare Simon prima di andarsene, ma si arrende quando Isabelle e Jace si uniscono per guardarlo storto.

 

Un sorriso spavaldo si apre sul viso di Izzy. “E chi lo sa? Forse migliorerò ancora di più con l’arco e diventerò il nuovo primo arciere. La prossima volta che verrai, avrò battuto il tuo record di distanza ".

Alec sbuffa. "Sarò comunque ancora più alto di te" brontola.

 

La risata di risposta di Isabelle è per metà divertita e per metà un singhiozzo. Il cuore di Alec si spezza un pochino. D’istinto, la abbraccia. Più che mai, riesce a malapena a contenere l'amore incommensurabile che intreccerà per sempre il suo cuore a quello delle due persone accanto a lui. Jace e Isabelle hanno sorrisi simili e le loro lacrime sono un insieme di tristezza e felicità.

 

È un momento agrodolce, ma non è un addio. È un "arrivederci", e Alec sa, con ogni fibra del suo corpo, che saranno sempre lì l'uno per l'altro quando sarà necessario.

 

“Dai” dice Jace, un po' troppo forte, come se cercasse di rendere l’atmosfera più allegra. Indica la porta, e poi accenna ad Izzy con un dito. "Che ne dite, torniamo al nostro lavoro. Sono sorpreso che non ci abbiano già dato la caccia. " Jace fa una smorfia, con una faccia sufficientemente divertente da sciogliere un po' la tensione.

 

Isabelle alza riluttante gli occhi e Alec sa che il momento sta passando. In una stanza piena di scatole colme di ricordi, Alec ha occhi solo per i suoi fratelli. I loro volti, e questo momento, sono le cose che sceglie di portare con sé.

 

"Sì." concorda, con una risatina. "Ci vediamo a cena."

 

Accettando apparentemente il suggerimento, Jace e Isabelle si dirigono verso la porta, ma indugiano sulla soglia e incontrano il suo sguardo penetrante. Lo sostengono, scambiandosi una promessa senza parole.

 

 _Siamo qui per te. Sempre_.

 

Alec crolla sulla sedia per la seconda volta quel pomeriggio, sentendo la stanchezza invaderlo. Dall'ottenimento della tutela, alle scelte di Isabelle sul suo futuro, Alec si sta chiedendo cos'altro possa capitare oggi.

 

_Che ne dici di un altro rapimento?_

 

Sceglie, volutamente, di respingere quel pensiero. Ne ha abbastanza per almeno un anno.

 

Rimane a fissare la scrivania, incerto da dove cominciare.

 

Potrebbe rintracciare Lydia e aiutarla a prendere accordi. Potrebbe tornare indietro e passare del tempo con Max. Potrebbe vedere se i suoi genitori hanno bisogno di aiuto in qualcosa.

 

Oppure, potrebbe nascondersi qui e guardarsi le foto, o andare in piscina a fare qualche vasca per schiarirsi le idee-

 

Ode un bussare gentile contro la porta.

 

Non si irrigidisce. Il bussare di sua madre è duro e rapido, di nocche su legno. Questo è calmo, ma sicuro.

 

Sa chi è ancora prima che la porta si apra e nel momento in cui Magnus scivola nella stanza, Alec inizia a recuperare parte della sua energia.

 

Ogni volta che lo vede, Alec può sentire intorno al cuore un peso che è un'àncora, piuttosto che una catena. Che gli offre direzione e obiettivo. In un mondo di caos, Alec si rende conto in quel momento, mentre Magnus si avvicina, di aver trovato qualcuno che non solo guida il suo cuore, ma gli dà spazio per crescere. Il cambiamento non fa più paura. Alec sa che farà degli errori. E che anche Magnus li farà. Se riescono a farli insieme e ad aiutarsi a vicenda al massimo delle loro potenzialità, cosa c'è di più da sperare?

 

"Per cosa stai sorridendo, Alexander?"

 

"Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa." Alec scrolla le spalle pigramente, seguendo i lenti movimenti delle mani di Magnus che scivolano lungo la scrivania. Si accosta a lato. Alec si appoggia alla sedia, guardandolo con una fame che gli rode il petto. Magnus ora è di fronte a lui, e con una mossa aggraziata, si solleva a sedere sulla scrivania, in modo da trovarsi di fronte alla sedia di Alec. Tiene penzoloni le lunghe gambe e Alec osserva il luccichio dei suoi pantaloni – insopportabilmente – stretti, che attirano la sua attenzione.

 

“Hai preso la chiamata?” chiede Alec, facendo scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore. "Come, come è andata?" Sta tentando disperatamente, senza riuscirci, di mantenere lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto, ma i suoi occhi continuano a scendere sulle gambe di Magnus. Immaginare la sensazione dei forti muscoli delle sue cosce certo non lo aiuta. Solleva il mento, costringendosi a concentrarsi sul suo viso .

 

Il sorriso malizioso di Magnus stimola in Alec ogni tipo di idea. Né si sente meglio quando lui inclina la testa da un lato, mettendo in mostra le fossette del suo sorriso. Da questo punto di osservazione, Alec lo vede in tutta la sua gloria; bellezza prorompente e sguardo languido. Poesia in movimento, che fa dondolare le gambe avanti e indietro, rimanendo stabilmente seduto sulla scrivania.

 

"Ho ricevuto una chiamata?" chiede Magnus innocentemente. "Oh. Sì. Quella”. Fischietta una nota lenta e prolungata, ma il suo sorriso dice ad Alec tutto ciò che deve sapere senza doverlo chiedere.

 

"Siamo elusivi.."

Magnus non sembra minimamente scusarsi. Appoggia le mani sulla scrivania dietro di sé. "Avevi bisogno di tempo con la tua famiglia" sottolinea. "E, beh, di recente sono stato impegnato a rifiutare offerte di lavoro." Solleva una gamba e piazza un piede contro il ginocchio di Alec. Lo fa scorrere pericolosamente vicino alla parte interna della coscia di Alec. "Sono un uomo molto ricercato, sai." dice, con una strizzata d’occhio che fa bollire il sangue di Alec.

 

Benché stia cominciando a provare un altro tipo di tensione, Alec continua a tener fermo il gioco ancora per un po'. Gentilmente, ma con fermezza, spinge indietro la gamba di Magnus, quindi si sporge in avanti. Appoggia entrambe le mani sulla vita di Magnus, usando i piedi per avvicinare la sedia alla scrivania fino a quando non si trova nel suo spazio personale.

 

Alza lo sguardo. Gli piace vedere le guance di Magnus arrossire per l'improvviso contatto ravvicinato. "Non mi dispiace di averti conquistato" rivela Alec. Le sue mani si abbassano leggermente, afferrandogli i fianchi. La scrivania è fresca mentre vi appoggia i gomiti. “Sia dal punto di vista lavorativo, sia come fidanzato. E scusami per aver dimenticato che hai altre cose da fare. Non ti ho mai veramente ringraziato per esserti fatto il culo mentre io ero nel mondo dei sogni. "

 

Magnus tace, guardando Alec con le pupille dilatate. Ci sono scintille d'oro e verde nei suoi occhi, e Alec sente il petto serrarsi per l’improvviso desiderio. È del tutto inappropriato. Magnus è seduto sulla sua scrivania, e Alec ha gli occhi praticamente all'altezza del suo inguine, e la porta dell’ufficio probabilmente non è chiusa a chiave. A parte questo, ad Alec non importa davvero. Si sta concentrando solo su Magnus, in attesa di una risposta. Sicuramente lui sa che la gratitudine di Alec è profonda.

 

Dopo un momento, Magnus solleva una mano e afferra il mento di Alec. Gli accarezza la barba lunga e dice: "Prego, Alexander. Sono contento di avere qualcuno per cui valga la pena. Lo farei di nuovo. "

 

 _Esattamente_ , vuole dire Alec. _L'hai fatto per me. Ho la tua devozione e non credo che mi ci abituerò mai. Ti mostrerò, te lo prometto, cosa significhi per me. Ripagherò il tuo cuore, in qualche modo_.

 

Con un'improvvisa ondata di fiducia in se stesso - e con un disperato desiderio di dimostrare qualcosa - Alec afferra i fianchi di Magnus. Lo tira in avanti e in basso. Magnus scivola giù dalla scrivania, atterrandogli in grembo. Emette un suono strozzato, un sussulto di sorpresa, ma anche un gemito. A quel gemito Alec alza le mani per infilargliele tra i capelli. Gli preme la nuca e per fortuna, Magnus coglie il suggerimento e abbassa la testa, le sue labbra finalmente trovano quelle di Alec.

 

Alec non è sicuro di cosa sia esattamente determinato a mostrare. Il suo amore. Il suo desiderio. La gratitudine e l'amore e tutto il resto?

 

Le gambe di Magnus penzolano ai lati dei suoi fianchi, a cavallo della sedia, e di Alec. È una di quelle sedie con le ruote, ma per fortuna rimane ferma. Alec gli tira i capelli, stringendolo forte e baciandolo intensamente. Gli morde piano il labbro inferiore prima di tirarsi indietro per deporre una serie di piccoli baci sulla sua gola. Magnus sospira contento e inclina la testa all'indietro, dandogli più spazio. Alec ne approfitta largamente e lascia che i suoi baci diventino più intensi, laceranti e pieni di desiderio. È sicuro che i suoni che gli escono dalla gola siano osceni, ma non prova più vergogna. Può gemere e mostrarsi come gli va.

 

Magnus sembra approvare, le sue mani si aggrappano al collo di Alec mentre gode delle sue attenzioni. “Mm. Non sono sicuro del perché tu lo stia facendo, ma, cazzo, grazie Alexander."

 

Alec si dedica alla clavicola di Magnus, stuzzicando la pelle sensibile con i denti prima di lisciarla con la lingua. È indescrivibilmente piacevole avere Magnus così; bisognoso, disperato e completamente suo. Il piacere si scioglie in un calore annebbiato e Alec lascia passare i secondi. Non c'è fretta, non c'è bisogno di sbrigarsi. Ha Magnus in grembo e nelle sue braccia, questa è la vera ricompensa qui, e Alec scuote la testa ogni volta che Magnus cerca di restituire il favore.

“No.” mormora Alec, sorpreso da quanto la sua voce risuoni bassa e roca. "Lascia fare a me". Sembra disperato proprio come lo sembra Magnus; i capelli disordinati e spettinati; le palpebre socchiuse e le labbra che si aprono di nuovo.

 

Quando ha finito con il collo di Magnus, ritorna alle sue labbra e lascia che le sue mani tornino ad accarezzargli il viso, tenendolo fermo. I baci diventano più lenti, più profondi e Alec emette un sospiro. Questo è davvero come un pezzo di paradiso, o anche due o tre.

 

"Per favore, fermati, Alec." mormora Magnus, posando un dito contro le labbra di Alec. Sorride, compaiono le sue fossette mentre pigramente si sposta un po’ indietro, mettendo una certa distanza tra di loro. "Altrimenti imploderò, e c'è un tempo e un posto per questo tipo di esercizio, eh?"

 

A malincuore, Alec è d'accordo e lascia che il piacere si trasformi in contatto caldo e confortante. Avvolge ancora le braccia attorno alla vita di Magnus e non gli permette di alzarsi in piedi. “Allora, cosa stavi facendo veramente? Invece di quella falsa telefonata? ” lo stuzzica.

 

Magnus ruba un altro bacio veloce, e poi si appoggia indietro prima che Alec possa approfondirlo. Ridendo al suo brontolio di disapprovazione, Magnus fa schioccare la lingua. "Stavo parlando con le nostre due allieve preferiti" dice. "Volevo vedere come stavano, e ..." Magnus esita, solo per un secondo, ma poi sorride di nuovo. "Mi piacerebbe molto che Julia e Zoe si trasferissero con noi. Non credo sia giusto chiedere loro di rimanere qui, vicino a Sean. So che è tuo cugino e Isabelle vuole dargli una buona opportunità, ma ... vista la loro storia complicata, penso che abbiano bisogno di un nuovo inizio. " La preoccupazione gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia. "Che ne dici?"

 

La risposta di Alec arriva facile e allegra. "Mi piace quest'idea." Annuisce, incapace di nascondere il suo sorriso pieno di orgoglio. Se gli fosse data la scelta, Alec è sicuro che Magnus, se potesse, prenderebbe ogni bambino maltrattato sotto la sua ala. Facendo scorrere una mano lungo la curva della schiena di Magnus, Alec si meraviglia dei muscoli forti e della bella forma del suo corpo.

 

Incontra i suoi occhi e chiede, piegandosi con timore reverenziale, desiderio e orgoglio, "Come puoi essere mio? Sul serio. Come ho fatto ad avere il tuo amore?” Distogliendo lo sguardo prima che Magnus possa prenderlo in giro, Alec geme. "Gesù" mormora. "Non avrei mai pensato di finire così."

 

Magnus fa una breve risata, allegra, non scortese. Non parla, ma si avvicina, appoggiando le mani ai lati del collo di Alec.

 

Alec si addolcisce, in questa constatazione tenera e piena di speranza. Studia l'altro uomo per un lungo momento e poi dice: "Io ... non avrei mai pensato di sentirmi così". Ripete, sostenendo lo sguardo di Magnus. “Voglio dire ... capire di essere riuscito..ad avere questo.” Appoggia la fronte contro la sua, calda e forte. "Ad avere te."

 

“E invece sì, uomo fortunato.” Magnus scherza, ma la sua risata emozionata lo tradisce. Con una mano gentile, traccia gli zigomi di Alec e poi torna a circondargli il collo. "Anch'io sono un coglione fortunato. Grazie per esserti preso cura del mio cuore. Mi è stato detto che è una faccenda piuttosto difficile. "

 

Alec si irrigidisce all’accenno di tristezza nelle parole di Magnus. Inghiotte la sua rabbia; quella diretta alle persone noncuranti del passato di Magnus che non hanno apprezzato ciò che lui cercava disperatamente di offrire loro.

 

Scuote la testa e dice con fierezza: "È un dono. Tu, Magnus, sei fenomenale. So che in passato sei stato solo e mi dispiace per questo, ma sono onorato di possedere il tuo cuore. Veramente. Non è un peso. Tu sei straordinario, incantevole, e… magico, e ... luccicante. ” Alec finisce un po’ scioccamente, ma con un sorriso tale che Magnus ride dolcemente.

 

"Grazie, tesoro" risponde. "Sei piuttosto eccezionale anche tu, sai?"

 

Alec cerca di non agitarsi a quel complimento. Se ha intenzione di passare una vita con Magnus, dovrà abituarsi ad accettare le sue lodi. A parte gli scherzi, sa che Magnus intende ogni parola, quindi lo afferra alla vita e lo bacia per significargli un grazie inespresso.

 

Pochi minuti dopo, quando il telefono del suo ragazzo vibra, Alec inizia a ridere. Magnus gli dà uno spintone, mormorando che questa volta si tratta davvero di una chiamata.

 

Alec lascia che risponda e si stiracchia, liberando la tensione dagli arti.

 

 _Ho bisogno di una passeggiata_ , pensa, e si infila la giacca, prima di lasciare la stanza.

~

 

Fino a quest'anno, Alec ricorda di aver considerato il pianto come una debolezza.

 

Ricorda di aver cercato di trattenere le lacrime anche quando era da solo, solo sotto la doccia, senza nessun altro in giro. Era il segnale che avevi perso il controllo; che avevi poco altro da offrire, oltre ad emozioni soverchianti e inutili.

 

Gli eventi che hanno cambiato la sua vita nell’ultimo anno gli hanno invece fatto capire quanta sia la forza di chi si permette di piangere.

 

Ecco perché vedere sua madre piangere silenziosamente tra sé è uno dei momenti più sconcertanti della sua vita.

 

Dopo aver vagato per un po’, Alec si dirige verso la serra, uno dei suoi posti preferiti grazie ad alcuni ricordi preziosi - uno dei quali la prima volta in cui si è reso conto di quanto profondamente fosse innamorato di Magnus, e quanto lo sia tuttora.

 

Passa sopra il piccolo ponte e il minuscolo stagno con il pesce rosso, e si fa strada lungo uno stretto sentiero di ciottoli, quando vede una figura che sta innaffiando il gruppo di piante disposte in cerchio.

 

Si ferma, non volendo interrompere il raro momento di pace di un agente. Sa quanto siano preziosi.

 

Girandosi a metà per andarsene, Alec si blocca di colpo quando ode un flebile singhiozzo, e poi intuisce una coda di cavallo e un abito a gonna stretta blu scuro, appartenenti alla donna che poco fa gli stava urlando addosso. Sua madre si aggira tra le piante con una concentrazione metodica, ma Alec ne nota le borse sotto gli occhi e il pesante accasciarsi delle spalle.

 

Dov’erano rimasti?

 

Non riesce a ricordare; può solo ricordare l’atteggiamento difensivo che Maryse indossa sempre come la pelle velenosa di un serpente.

 

Sua madre può essere una donna testarda e dura, ma Alec non può fare a meno di avvicinarsi a lei e schiarirsi la gola. Infila le mani in tasca e aspetta che lei alzi lo sguardo.

 

Quando lo fa, Maryse smette di annaffiare. Lo guarda, con occhi stanchi. Alec non sa se voltarsi e andarsene o offrirle un po' di conforto.

 

Lei prende la decisione per lui. "Alec" lo saluta.

 

Alec prova a sorridere. "Mamma."

 

Nel silenzio che li circonda, cresce l’imbarazzo.

 

Maryse mette giù l’annaffiatoio e sospira, stringendosi il naso tra le dita. Le lacrime le hanno segnato le guance, ma non prova a sfoderare un atteggiamento falso. Alec non sa se essere contento o triste. Lei siede sul bordo dell’aiola circostante, voltandogli le spalle.

 

Alec non chiede il permesso. Si siede accanto a lei e aspetta. Quando Maryse non gli intima di andarsene, Alec fa un respiro profondo e lascia fluire le parole agevolmente, orgogliosamente. "Va bene. È così, mamma”. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, ignorando il fatto che Maryse si stia voltando per fronteggiarlo. "Sono Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Sono un agente. Ho una famiglia cazzuta, sono gay e non riesco ancora a credere che Isabelle non sappia come preparare gli spaghetti senza dover spegnere l’allarme del gas." Sorride appena al pensiero. Poi continua, "Farò errori, ma grazie a mia madre, so che possono essere sistemati. So che la famiglia significa tutto. So anche ... che ti voglio bene e spero, un giorno, che tu possa vedermi come ... beh, questo. "

Abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, giocherellando con i piccoli calli sui palmi. Il battito del suo cuore è frenetico, anticipando una dura risposta.

 

Quando non succede niente, Alec continua. "In realtà, sono davvero orgoglioso di me stesso" dice, e si rende conto di quanto sia vera questa affermazione. E’ davvero orgoglioso. "Non solo perché sono un buon agente o magari perché infrango le regole", aggiunge velocemente. “ma perché risolvo le cose. Perché ci provo. ” Fa una pausa. Le parole successive sono le più difficili da dire, ma cerca di tirarle fuori lo stesso. "Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire. Se l'ho fatto, non è stato intenzionale, ma questa è la mia vita e ne ho abbastanza di essere cauto con te. "

 

Con una spinta, e usando il bordo come supporto, Alec si alza in piedi. In tutta la sua altezza, Alec guarda la madre e sostiene imperterrito il suo sguardo. "Se mai avrai bisogno di qualcosa, io sarò lì per te, ma mamma ..." Inspira bruscamente e dice: "Non ti darò la mia lealtà pagandola col sacrificio della mia felicità".

 

Ora che tutte le carte sono in tavola, Alec non aspetta una risposta. Non se la aspettava comunque. C'è un accenno di delusione nel suo cuore quando Maryse non si muove, e addirittura non mostra alcun segno di aver ascoltato. Sua madre distoglie lo sguardo.

 

Alec decide che è il momento di chiudere la faccenda per ora.

 

“Buonanotte” dice, piano, e si gira per andarsene, ma proprio mentre fa un passo indietro, Maryse improvvisamente gli prende la mano. La tiene con cautela, non trattenendolo veramente, ma abbastanza almeno per fermarlo.

 

Alec non si muove. La fissa, sospeso tra sorpresa e speranza.

 

Maryse lo lascia andare, e nel contempo si schiarisce la gola. Per qualche motivo, mentre guarda in basso, sua madre gli sembra stranamente piccola, con le mani in grembo, evitando il suo sguardo. Dice, piano, "Sarai un buon capo". Senza dire altro, cerca di nuovo l'annaffiatoio e fa per tornare alle piante. Non dice nient'altro, né prova a dire che le cose diventeranno perfette in futuro, ma non è la risposta peggiore.

 

Alec non ha l'energia per spiegare che non ci sarà un comando di tipo tradizionale.

 

Invece, sorride in segno di ringraziamento e si gira per andarsene. Insistere ulteriormente richiederebbe forza, e proprio ora Alec vuole pensare di aver ottenuto una vittoria. Con sua madre, saranno sempre piccoli passi. Sarà sempre una sfida e la necessità di trovare un modo per essere saldi nella propria posizione.

 

Ma, e Alec ne sente di colpo la certezza, lui non ha bisogno di lei. Sarà bello avere Maryse dalla sua parte, ma mentre esce dalla serra, Alec guarda solamente al futuro con orgoglio.

 

Avrà tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, indipendentemente dal supporto di sua madre.

 

 _Sarò amato per quello che sono_.

 

E questo, Alec ora lo sa, è tutto.

 

~

 

La data per il trasferimento a Chicago è fissata per metà dicembre; tra qualche settimana.

 

I dottori sono tutti pronti a trasferire la presa in carico di Max allo specialista e Alec è pronto a vedere che tipo di leader può essere lontano dall'eredità e dal nome dei suoi genitori.

 

Mentre lui e Magnus siedono con Max all’inizio di un pomeriggio invernale, Alec sta pensando di nuovo a sua madre. Cerca di non farlo, ma presto si arrende. L'inverno può trasformarsi in primavera e poi in estate, ma Alec si rassegna a capire che combatterà sempre contro l'impulso di riconciliarsi il più rapidamente possibile. Certo si mantiene saldo nelle sue convinzioni, e si concentra sul trascorrere del tempo con Jace e Izzy. Aiuta Lydia a creare un nuovo sistema di sicurezza e ad elaborare i modi migliori per condividere le risorse con il distretto di Luke. Ci sarà molto da esplorare e da lavorare insieme e Alec sente un misto di eccitazione e nervosismo, man mano che si avvicina la data.

 

“Hmph.”

“Oh, scusa, Max. Mi hai sorpreso di nuovo ad incantarmi, eh? ” Alec si gira e vede il fratellino accigliato, che gli tira fuori la lingua. Alec finge di esserne scioccato, e sulla sedia accanto a lui, Magnus ridacchia.

 

Alec riporta la sua attenzione sul suo libro. I medici hanno iniziato con Max il processo di riapprendimento lettura e scrittura; ora sta producendo molti più suoni vocali. Le sue espressioni sono variate e i suoi movimenti sono molto meno languidi rispetto alle settimane precedenti. Le sue reazioni sono più rapide e Alec ha notato come riesce a tenere le posate senza più tremare.

 

Passerà un po' di tempo prima che provino a lasciarlo stare in piedi e poi a riprendere lentamente a camminare, ma questo processo lo inizieranno a Chicago.

 

Per ora, Alec fa la sua parte e gli fa lettura il più spesso possibile, ridendo quando Magnus insiste nel dare a uno dei personaggi una vocetta acuta. Anche le unghie di Max continuano a essere dipinte in varie tonalità di smalto luccicante, e lui ne è orgoglioso, e le sciorina in faccia alle infermiere fino a quando non gli fanno i complimenti.

 

"Hai creato un mostro” dice Alec.

 

Magnus annuisce, compiaciuto e incredibilmente soddisfatto di se stesso. "Ne sono contento. Ora torna a leggere. Voglio sapere se Matilda avrà il suo lieto fine."

 

Alec scuote la testa con affetto e passa alla pagina successiva. Max si sporge avidamente in avanti, cercando di sbirciare, e Alec schiocca la lingua, rimproverando il fratello con uno sguardo severo. “Smetti di provare a sbirciare il finale” rimprovera Max, arruffandogli i capelli con la mano libera. Il bambino si schermisce e lo guarda con tale cipiglio che Magnus scoppia di nuovo in una risata irrefrenabile.

 

Max apre le labbra. Per un momento, aggrotta la fronte in segno di profonda concentrazione

 

Alec abbassa il libro e fa una pausa. “Max? Stai bene? Vuoi dell'acqua ...? ” Fa per prendere la tazza dal comodino, quando ...

 

“Al ... ec.”

 

Alec si blocca, a metà movimento. Fissa incredulo Max.

 

“A-lec” ripete Max, un po' più forte e più chiaro questa volta. La seconda volta le sue labbra formano la parola più facilmente, e poi una terza volta, e una quarta, e Alec deve premergli una mano sulla bocca per farlo stare zitto. Non vuole che Max sprechi la sua voce quando finalmente gli sta tornando.

 

"Esatto" dice Alec, piano, cercando di respirare attraverso il senso di costrizione che sente in gola. “Ottimo lavoro, Max.” Sentire parlare di nuovo suo fratello sembra un sogno. Prende la mano di Magnus e la trova già protesa. Intreccia le dita con le sue, sentendone il sostegno, e sorride, mentre la sua visione si fa confusa per le lacrime. Sa che tra qualche istante dovrà chiamare Izzy e Jace. Hanno bisogno di sentirlo e di essere qui.

 

Max si mette a sedere, con un sorriso felice e appena svagato sul viso. E mentre sorride con tutto il calore della luce del sole, sulle sue guance paffute si formano due fossette. Appoggia di nuovo la testa sul cuscino e fissa con intenzione il libro abbandonato nelle mani di Alec.

 

"Esegui i tuoi ordini, mio caro" lo avverte Magnus, e solleva le loro mani unite per deporre un bacio veloce sul dorso della mano di Alec. Poi le abbassa e scioglie la stretta, in modo che Alec possa tornare al libro.

 

Alcuni capitoli dopo, si scambiano di posto, in modo che Magnus legga un Max avido di ascoltare. Magnus gesticola animatamente e legge con una varietà di voci tale che ad Alec pare di sentire una storia nuova di zecca. Magnus dà vita alla storia e alla gioia di loro tre che condividono questo momento speciale.

 

Alec non si rende conto di quanta domesticità ci sia nel loro atteggiamento fino all'arrivo di Maryse. Lei si ferma sulla soglia, i suoi occhi si rivolgono prima a Max, e poi notano quanto vicini Magnus e Alec siano seduti. Non si toccano, ma Alec è sicuro che la loro casuale intimità sia dolorosamente ovvia. Lei si guarda attorno con occhi socchiusi, poi sembra esitante persino a parlare.

 

La sua mano si ferma a metà, mentre sta bussando alla porta. "Buon pomeriggio" saluta con un tono neutro, che non indica né rabbia né contentezza.

 

“Ciao, mamma” Alec si sposta sulla sedia e poi si ricorda che ha tutto il diritto di essere qui. "Vuoi entrare?"

 

Maryse scuote rapidamente la testa. Alec nota che, per la prima volta, guarda Max. Non si aggira più attorno a lui, ma incontra il suo sguardo curioso con un’occhiata imperturbabile. "No" dice lei lentamente. Fa un passo avanti. "Volevo solo ... come sta?"

Anche se lo chiede rapida, come se stesse strappando un cerotto, Alec coglie il suo inconsueto nervosismo.

 

Accanto a lui, sente Magnus mormorare, "Non ha intenzione di morderti". Fortunatamente, lo dice troppo piano perché Maryse lo senta, e Alec non si sente di incolparlo per quella rabbia repressa.

 

"Sta bene, mamma." Alec le offre un sorriso. "Molto bene. Giusto, Max?

 

Max si gira verso di lui e annuisce.

 

Lo sguardo di sorpresa sul volto di Maryse cancella la maggior parte delle riserve di Alec. Sa che sua madre fatica a gestire il cambiamento e a capire dove risiede la sua lealtà autentica. Sa anche che c'è profondità di pensiero nella donna che l'ha cresciuto. Sa che anche, benché lei si schermisca per la maggior parte del tempo, deve esserci un modo per raggiungerla.

 

Ma ora Alec sa che non sprecherà tutta la sua vita provandoci.

 

Maryse appoggia le mani sulla testiera del letto e guarda Max. Allunga lentamente un braccio e posa la mano sulla fronte di Max, ma non appena lo tocca, lui emette un piccolo suono. Un lampo di dolore attraversa il viso di Maryse. Lo dissimula, ma il tremito delle sue labbra la tradisce. Allontana la mano, ma non si scosta dal letto. “Sono venuta solo per farti sapere che i documenti sono stati firmati. Tuo fratello è ufficialmente affidato alle tue cure per i prossimi due anni."

 

"È la decisione giusta. Te l’assicuro” insiste Alec.

 

"Lo vedremo" dice Maryse bruscamente. Si stringe più forte nellaa giacca e, ancora una volta, sorprende Alec chinandosi sul letto. Quasi inconsciamente, si piega e aggiusta le lenzuola di Max, sistemandole ordinatamente. Annuisce alla coppia. "Ci vediamo presto."

 

Dopo che se n'è andata, Magnus emette un lento fischio. "Che cosa strana."

 

Alec non può dissentire. Appoggia un gomito contro il bracciolo e scrolla le spalle. "Ci sta provando. Almeno, penso" dice, perché davvero non sa cosa succederà con sua madre. Da un lato, sa che c'è speranza, ma anche adesso è un andirivieni di sensazioni.

 

Max emette un piccolo suono e imita il cipiglio di Magnus, comprese le sopracciglia corrugate.

 

"Mi dispiace, caro, ti stavo ignorando?" sorride Magnus.

 

Mentre legge, Alec non può fare a meno di guardare Magnus sotto una nuova luce. Come qualcuno con un padre del tutto inadeguato, e che eppure si prende cura di un bambino così profondamente. La compassione di Magnus non conosce davvero alcun limite, pensa. Lascia vagare la mente, pensando a un futuro che potrebbe permettere loro di crescere una famiglia insieme. Di avere una casa e bambini a cui offrire il loro cuore.

 

Alec si rende conto di non aver mai avuto questo pensiero, di non aver mai pensato che fosse una cosa giusta fino ad ora.

 

Magnus gira una pagina e, mentre legge, Alec segue la curva delle sue labbra, fino alle strisce viola nei suoi capelli e sorride. Guarda Magnus, il cuore gonfio di tanto amore da soffocare l'oscurità di questo mondo e di molti altri.

 

Circa a metà del libro, Alec sente le palpebre farsi pesanti. Presto la voce di Magnus lo cullerà verso il sonno, la testa appoggiata pesantemente sulla sua spalla.

 

 _Un giorno_ , pensa, _mi piacerebbe leggere ad un figlio mio, ma solo se ci sarai tu accanto a me._

 

~

 

Quando Magnus chiude il libro sogghigna, guardando entrambi i Lightwood addormentati. Il più giovane russa piano, quello più grande è un peso sulla sua spalla destra, ma Magnus li guarda entrambi con adorazione. Chiude il libro e sorride, appoggiando la testa contro quella di Alec, facendo attenzione a non premere troppo forte e svegliarlo. Senza dubbio è stanco.

 

Sebbene abbia intenzione di riposare solo per un momento, Magnus presto si ritrova anche lui alla deriva, con la testa sopra quella di Alec e la mano appoggiata sul bordo del letto di Max.

 

Mentre il resto del mondo li lascia in pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Tradurre il titolo è stata la cosa più difficile! Poi mi è venuto in mente il titolo di questa vecchia canzone....


End file.
